Silk Hiding Steel
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: Kyouko could find out Sho's real thought about her anytime, after all Sho never had any qualm to be himself around her. That one fact alone change everything, and Ren couldn't be more surprised to find 'ideal Japanese girl' his younger self loved grew up to be this yamato nadeshiko who lost faith in love. And yet she touched his heart all the same with her warm and gentle magic.
1. Prologue 00

**I KNOW, I know... Second Chance is currently abandoned but for the life of me after so long I can't bring myself to update a chapter because even if I did it would be a horrible work I don't want to publish. Which is why I always write I will update when I can nowadays, because when I tried to force myself writing on schedule I rarely can produce a good chapter. I just can't do creative writing on schedule, and rather than submitting myself to regret like I did many times in the past... let's just be patient, you and I...**

 **This idea was bothering me for the last few days as I waited patiently for next chapter to come out. I noticed there is a new -for me who come back to this fandom- idea which is exploring the idea of "** _what if Kyouko never heard Sho's cruel words'_ **and so I come up with a plot _'What if Shou let his mouth loose sooner'_ and it doesn't sound off at all for me since... Shou really have a bad self control, and very careless with what he said. In fact it's amazing he had not said anything that could snap Kyouko for years, then again that's manga plot for you.**

 **Warning: I don't know I am improving or getting worse in grammar after all these years but... I know I am not the most stellar writer when it comes to grammar so please refrain just dropping review that remind me of this issue. I don't mind you point it out, but if possible please don't just comment on my grammar and add more about character and plot for me to work on.**

 **I welcome people who want to fix this chapter, and... if possible please send a PM or review if you want to beta this story.**

 **Enough of my rambling, and enjoy the show.**

* * *

 **Prologue: The End for Beginning**

It was ironic that the girl they unofficially adopted was everything they wanted in a child and heir, while their son was not.

Which was why the Fuwa matriarch raised Kyouko-chan as an ideal Japanese woman she envisioned her heir should be, polite, demure, graceful and skilled in tea ceremony. Fuwa Yayoi never understand what Mogami Saena could complain about her daughter, because as far as Yayoi see, Kyouko-chan was never far from perfect.

Too perfect, to the point she felt guilty to ever think her Shotarou was good enough for Kyouko-chan. She loved her son with all his rebellious quirk, but she couldn't see her boy could be a good match like hers for Kyouko-chan as running their prestigious inn. His less than stellar academic achievement aside, her son was not a complete idiot and by the time he entered puberty Yayoi could tell her son knew why Kyouko was educated so religiously in the art of running an inn.

Her son was not happy at the implication, and to be honest she was even more unhappy with him thinking that he was too good for Kyouko-chan. The girl was a bit plain, but if there was one thing Kyouko-chan inherited from Saena aside from her brain it would be beauty. For all her fault as a mother, it was unmistakeable that Saena was a beautiful woman and Kyouko-chan looks very much like her.

"Kyouko-chan is helping me all day and here you are, lazing around listening to that screeching noise you call music."

Her son ripped his earphone off, sulking. "This is music! I don't care about our inn, one day I will get out of this place and become a star!"

This was not the first time this exchange happened between her son and her, and occasionally with her husband too. "Listen, Shoutarou."

"Don't call me that! It's embarrassing!"

"Alright." She relented, because arguing over the name they proudly picked for their son was getting old and she didn't want to get distracted from the main topic she wanted to talk about to their son. "Shou, are you aware that Kyouko-chan have no friends in class?"

He nodded, shrugging. "Yeah… girls just doesn't like her."

At the times like this she wondered if she dropped Shoutarou too many times on the head when he was a baby. "Why is that?"

"I am not sure, but then again Kyouko is weird… not fashionable, and she is in go home club." He listed on. "I think that's plenty of reason for girls to dislike her, she is also pretty clumsy… losing her lunch all the time and there is this one time her desk is gone."

It took all her self control to not slap her wayward son upside his head for being so obnoxious. Kyouko-chan was in go home club- _as he aptly put it in youngster's language nowadays-_ because she was helping in their inn, which was what he supposed to do. The girls bullied Kyouko-chan simply because she was close with him. In short Kyouko-chan had been miserable in school because of Shoutaro.

Off course he was not directly at fault but as her only friend, Yayoi had hoped Shoutarou was observant enough to tell Kyouko was unhappy in school and he had been the indirect cause. However instead of trying to be a decent friend he should be, Shoutarou was blissfully uncaring of Kyouko's trouble. He didn't even seem worried about Kyouko-chan.

That day was the day Fuwa Yayoi gave up the idea of Kouko becoming Shoutaro's future bride. Which lead to this exchange.

"Kyouko-chan… if you don't want to learn tea ceremony anymore, it's fine...how about going to fashionable shops young girls nowadays love to go? I can ask Sakura-chan and Tomomi-chan to accompany you." The two girls was the latest addition to their inn and like any employers of their were becoming fond of Kyouko very quickly.

Kyouko-chan looked shocked, horrified even at her first over, slightly excited at the second and third before dialing back to horrified. "Wh….why? Did I do something wrong? Obaa-san?" She asked fretfully.

Inwardly Yayoi cringed that she had accidentally scared the girl her sudden offer, no doubt it had been ingrained in Kyouko-chan that she had somehow displeased Yayoi. The girl was so frail, so afraid to disappoint and displease people around her.

Careful than she had ever did even with precious family heirloom, Yayoi gently placed a comforting hand on Kyouko's houlder before the girl prostrated herself. "No, Kyouko-chan... you didn't do anything wrong. In fact I can't even imagine you to no anything wrong in my eyes." She was that perfect in Yayoi's eyes, a daughter she could never have. "It's just that I want you to be happy, don't you want to be like other girl? Dressing in nice clothes and playing with your friends?"

Kyouko hesitated before shaking her head, "It's alright, Oba-san… as long as I can make you proud. As long as I have you, Oji-san and Shou-chan I don't need anything else! I am fine." She stated firmly, glowing in happiness.

Yayoi had wondered for so long why Kyouko-chan never said a word of protest about how working in their inn took all her time away from doing fun things teenagers did, like her own son did even though he had never done anything to help their family business. It dawned on her, chilling her to the bone that Kyouko-chan was content simply because she didn't know better that there was more in life than simply being a perfect and obedient daughter Saena demanded her to be. Kyouko-chan didn't have to devote her life to be their perfect ward.

"Oba-san?"

Yayoi threw her pride to the wind and spend the next hour praising the girl she wished was her daughter to assure Kyouko that she deserved better, hoping desperately to right the wrong she had unknowingly inflicted on top of Saena's.

She didn't see the shadow of a boy by the shoji door, and the owner left quietly after eavesdropping to their conversation.

* * *

 **The next day**

Yayoi was on the phone with her friend from Tokyo when Sakura-chan burst through the door of her private room, manner thrown to the wind. Yayoi didn't reprimand her for that mistake, because by all right Sakura who viewed Kyouko-chan as her little sister would forget it to inform her the trouble her son made in school, and Kyouko-chan was involved. The principal who made the call through the landline of their inn explained what happened in school briefly, so she wouldn't be in total lost when she came to fetch her son and ward.

She couldn't believe what she heard, Kyouko-chan assaulted her son in school?!

Yayoi was not sure how she reached Rakuzan Middle School, but she was sure she had scared an old taxi driver to death in her haste to get here. She also contemplated to murder the school security for taking too long to produce a visitor pass for her, and threatened to gut the plump man with a spoon if he didn't show her the way to principal office as soon as possible.

For everything she didn't expect to happen today, a circus in front of the principal office was not it. Students were crowding in front of the door, not heeding the teacher's warning to go back to their class. The girls, which made the majority of the crowd was shrieking her son's name, defending him and cursing Kyouko-chan's name.

She didn't like the look on their eyes when they noticed her presence, whispering that _shou-kun's mother_ was here and she didn't miss the giddy look and how they fidget and rearranging their short skirt and ribbon. She didn't care about them, walking straight to the office as they parted like red sea for her, ignoring their cutesy voice saying it wasn't Shou-kun's fault but Mogami's.

Yayoi entered the office, fully prepared for everything but the sight before her. Kyouko-chan's supposedly pristine uniform was askew, like she had been in a fight and Yayoi didn't miss the showprint on the side of her top. There was also claw marks in her arms and her hair was mussed. She was holding onto something, all Yayoi could see between gaps of Kyouko's fingers was a rock with beautiful blue color and she was afraid with how tight Kyouko was holding onto it, the girl would hurt herself.

"Kyouko-chan!" She ran towards the girl, not missing the flinch and beginning of apology in Kyouko-chan's lips. "You poor girl… are you hurt?" She asked, frowning when she realized the teachers had not bandaged the scratch marks on her arms and cheek. "It's alright, Obaa-san is here…"

Kyouko-chan hiccuped once she processed Yayoi was not upset with her and in fact was comforting her. She didn't cry in the end but the tightening hold on Yayoi's waist was everything the Fuwa matriarch needed to know Kyouko-chan was terribly upset, more than she ever had showed in front of Yayoi.

"Mother!" The voice of her son interrupted with a snarl, "I am the one she attacked!"

She turned her eyes to her son she was very tempted to disown, eyes narrowing when she spotted a red handprint on his left cheek. She had not heard the detail but she didn't need it because she already knew Sho got out of it with a slap while Kyouko was most likely mobbed by his fans.

"Be quiet! Don't you dare to take that kind of tone with me young man!" At this time she almost forgot Kyouko was her ward, and the boy before her was her flesh and blood. "Now, explain yourself! What did you do to Kyouko-chan?!"

"Ma'am… calm down, we should-"

"You should bring me a box of first aid! You didn't even dress her wounds first! And you tell me to calm down?!" She was very close to losing control of her voice box, her words almost came out as a snarl. No one dared to utter a word when Yayoi got what she requested and cleaned the scratch in Kyouko's face, the girl didn't even wince when Yayoi dabbed alcohol on the nasty scratch on her cheek. _'Kami… have mercy on this girl, don't let this to leave a mark on her face.'_ She prayed inwardly.

"He…"

If she was not so close Yayoi wouldn't be able to hear her soft voice, calmly and slowly Yayoi looked at Kyouko in the eye and gently prodded the girl to continue with assuring grip on her shoulder. "He said… I'm… plain, and boring… girl…" She stuttered, her hold on the blue stone didn't loosen and Yayoi didn't have a heart to make heart because for some reason Kyouko was holding onto it like it was her lifeline.

Yayoi resisted her urge to frown as to not scare Kyouko, but the girl had closed her eyes shut. She was sure it was not just insults to her person that made Kyouko mad, her son was never careful with Kyouko and shallow insult wouldn't be enough to reduce Kyouko to this state. "No one… would want me…" Something akin to flame rose in her belly and if not because Kyouko was still talking Yayoi would disown her son right here right now, consequence be damned. "And… all… I'm good for is to be… his maid."

Now it became clear to Yayoi why a sweet girl like Kyouko-chan snapped at her son. Most of her life had revolved around Shoutaro, her only friend and today that only friend and the boy she believed to be her prince had abandoned her cruelly. Kyouko-chan had endure bullying from his admirers, put up with his egoistic attitude in daily basis, and all she ever asked in return was to stay by her side.

But Shoutaro had thrown Kyouko-chan to the wolves today.

"How could you do this to her?" Yayoi asked with trembling voice, holding the girl close as if to shield her from her own son. "You're her friend! I raised both of you as si-"

Her son snapped, "She is your ideal child! You wish she is your child, not me! After all Kyouko can do everything you want from her! When all I can do is laze around and selfishly thinking for my own dream!"

Yayoi was taken aback by the anger in his voice, and realized Shoutarou was not the only one who had been careless with his words. She wanted to apologize but she refrained, because for all her fault as a mother to him, Kyouko-chan was not one to blame. She didn't deserve to get the brunt of his anger. She didn't deserve to get the bond nurtured for years snapped in a fit of anger for something she was not guilty for.

"Enough… Shoutarou, it's enough… Kyouko-chan deserve better." That day she decided the future of their inn and family mattered not when happiness of an innocent girl was at stake.

* * *

 **Few Days Later…**

Kyouko was a thirteen years old girl who had been living in fairytale for half of her life. Simply because she didn't like her reality of her life, estranged from her mother, no father, no friend- _she thought she had one few days ago_ \- to speak off. She wanted a mother who wanted her in return, loyal friend who cherished her and more.

Of course reality was not so kind so she settled on having a childhood sweetheart which was the closest to prince charming in fairy tale. So she molded herself to an image Fuwa family wanted her to be, trying her hardest to please them after she failed with her mother. She endure bullying in school and grueling training to be a Yamato Nadeshiko, and yet her prince charming didn't love her.

Kyouko wanted Shou-chan to love her for so long, but she had learned to settle for less after so many rejection from her mother. She would get hurt that Shou-chan didn't love her back, but she could be happy if he saw her as a sister, a family, or even less than that, a friend.

He didn't even deign to be her friend, and that dashed all her hopes for Fuwa Shoutarou. She didn't even know she could be angry, when Shou told her the truth, the surge of anger from within was so overwhelming and the next thing she knew she had slapped her childhood crush. Then before she could regain her bearing she received the wrong end of Shoutaro's admirer's wrath.

That one moment of losing control she honed for years cost her almost everything, she didn't have place to belong anymore. Oh, Oba-san and Oji-san were even more loving to her nowadays as if they wanted to atone for their son, and she still loved them in return, but she felt guilty because she had made a crack in their family she didn't know how to mend. Her room in the inn had been moved to different wing from Shoutaro's but it didn't make her feel better.

She almost never let go of Corn nowadays, and a couple of times she hold onto it so tightly enough for Corn to leave bruise in her hands.

Regardless of what Shoutarou had done to her, after the incident the atmosphere in their inn became tense and suffocating whenever she goes, and it was her fault. She couldn't say here any longer, and for the first time in her life she shed her mask and begged Akiko-basan to let her go.

Akiko-basan didn't protest her decision, the Okami didn't even call her ungrateful for asking such a selfish request. Akiko-basan gave her a long and warm hug she kept giving her for the last few days and assured everything would be fine, because Kyouko-chan deserved to be happy.

* * *

Kyouko was woken up the next day earlier than usual by Tomomi-san and told Okami-san wanted her to be ready for a trip. Kyouko rigidly went through her morning routine minus helping in the kitchen as quick as she could and herded by Tomomi-san and Yayoi-basan to the cab they had called.

The first stop was a beauty salon, and Kyouko was placed on a chair before she could protest. They fussed about her hair, and what a waste she didn't take care of her ebony hair. Then another beautician commented she had a healthy shade skin, not too pale and not too dark. She blushed in embarrassment when the beautician looked scandalized by her hands that was rougher than most girl because she was often in dish washing duty and didn't take care of them properly.

Okami-san looked chastised by that comment, and asked what handcream she would buy for Kyouko. She was about to protest, but she couldn't as she was swept away by the whirlwind of activity around her. The next thing she knew she was wrapped in towel and given a complete course of skin care she never knew even exist. Then the beauticians was locked in heated discussion over hair style that would suit her the best.

In the end Yayoi-basan said it was Kyouko's decision and the beautician asked which hairstyle Kyouko wanted from the stack of books they laid out before her. At first she was entranced by princess like ringlets hairstyle, but then she reminded herself that she was no princess. Not to mention with her vivid imagination she could tell she would look ridiculous with this kind of hairstyle.

She was about to ask them to just trim her hair a little when she saw Yayoi-obasan for the first time in the last few days was not paying attention to her but at the cover of magazine in her hand. It was not a fashion or hairstyle magazine, but ikebana.

"Oh, when is that magazine got mixed up with our reference mags?" The beautician wondered.

Another answered her question, "Ah… I bought that for reference to make some flower arrangement of my own to decorate our salon, I forgot where I put it so it's mixed up with other mags."

Kyouko stared at the book listlessly, and Yayoi-basan just smiled and asked if she wanted to take a look. She nodded and accepted the magazine, not flipping it open but stared at the cover that become Yayoi's object of fascination. It was a photo of a young woman in deep blue kimono, in the middle of cutting Iris flowers. Her hair color was ebony and shoulder length like hers, but the side locks trimmed to roughly cheek level.

Gentle, demure and strong. This was the image of girls Yayoi-basan groomer her to be for most of her life.

"Kyouko-chan?"

She beamed at her mother figure and said. "I want this hairstyle, I will look like a princess!"

Yayoi-basan looked happy, ecstatic even at her decision. "Of course, the hime cut will suits Kyouko-chan."

Inwardly Kyouko corrected, the hairstyle didn't suit her, but it suit the girl Yayoi-basan wanted her to be. Still, even though the new look was nothing like the western princess in fairy tail Kyouko let herself to dream a little that she looked better, nicer, and not the plain and ugly girl Shoutarou said.

The next top was a kimono shop, and Kyouko was horrified of how much money Akiko-basan had wasted on her but the Fuwa Matriarch didn't care. The young daughter of the shop owners looked shy at first, it seemed it was her first experience to assist a customer. Kyouko was puzzled why an older girl like this Onee-san never served a customer before, she had done that since she was six.

Somehow the older girl forgot her shyness once she laid her eyes on Kyouko, Yayoi-basan explained that it would be Kyouko who needed help to choose Kimono.

"Can I hold your hands?" The Onee-san who introduced herself as Ichihahsi Tsuyu asked with eyes that almost manic beneath her glasses, she scared Kyouko a little.

Kyouko didn't know how to reply the odd request just nodded and offered her hands like obedient girl she was.

Tsuyu held Kyouko's hands in hers and said blissfully, "Bishoujo recharge…"

Yayoi-basan almost commented on Tsuyu-san's forwardness but soon she proved that she was indeed the daughter of kimono shop owners as she brought a handful of kimono catalogue for them to choose from.

Kyouko in the end didn't choose the kimono she liked, because she didn't know what she liked as once again observed Yayoi-basan and tried to guess which one the Okami wanted her to wear the most.

"Oh my… this vivid color and the water lily looks so splendid." Akiko-basan breathed out in wonder when Tsuyu-san opened scarlet kimono with white swirls that resemble a bird when see fully with water lily in lighter shade of red sprawled elegantly across the kimono.

They let Kyouko ran her hand on the furisode, commenting that her skin stone matches the color if the garment. After they picked sakura colored obi that matched the kimono, Kyouko was assisted by gushing Tsuyu to put it on.

When Kyouko saw her reflection in Ichihashi's full length mirror, a solemn and alien girl stared back at her.

' _So this is me now…'_

That night Kyouko was given special privilege by Yayoi-basan to sleep with her in the same room, while the Fuwa patriarch stayed on the room beside theirs. Kyouko listened to Yayoi-basan attentively like she always did. The first thing Yayoi-basan told her was, she was loved like a daughter and that would never change. It didn't matter Yayoi didn't give birth to Kyouko herself.

Second, if she could be selfish, Yayoi-basan wanted to keep Kyouko with her regardless of strained relationship Kyouko had with her son. Third, this was not abandoning Kyouko, but giving the girl a chance to live a fulfilling life, a fresh start away from all the pain she suffered here.

Yayoi had a friend who had married to a professional go-player, and she had opened a school of tea ceremony ( _Ryuuha)_ and for a long time they didn't have a child. Saena had sent her consent to send Kyouko off to Yayoi's friend so Kyouko had nothing to worry about. She will started a new life in Tokyo, as an apprentice of prestigious Ryuuha. Her friend, Akiko had expressed her fancy for Kyouko when she visited Fuwa inn last year.

Kyouko remembered the nice lady who praised her skill in _sadou,_ and the wistful look Akiko sent her way _._ "Ah… Touya-san who came with her husband last year."

"She loves you…" Yayoi said wistfully.

And last but not the least, Yayoi wished for her happiness, always.

By the next morning Kyouko was dressed in scarlet kimono Yayoi bought for her the day before, and for the first time she let the staff to pamper her, showering her with gifts she afraid won't fit inside Fuwa family's car trunk. Another first, she pointedly ignored her former prince charming who was looking at her with open amazement as if she was the star of a freak show.

"Are you really Kyouko?" He asked, stuttering in a way so uncool and so unlike him.

Kyouko didn't move from her spot, spinal column stretched, back straight, hand clasped together in her lap, like Yayoi-basan taught her.

"Kyouko-chan… it's almost time, let's go." Sakura-chan said, sending half-scowl at Shoutaro.

For the first time since their break-up, Kyouko turned to her childhood and bowed beautifully. When she rose she uttered only one word to her former crush.

" **Sayonara."**

Nothing else could be said as the door was closed and whatever her former friend said went unheard to Kyouko. That day was the end of her days in Kyouto and the new beginning in Tokyo.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

He had seen her walking or rather gliding through the hallway of LME office, carrying a large bucket of flower that almost hide half of her upper body. However in spite of her baggage, her stride was as as smooth as flowing river. He knew she was not a celebrity,but she still drew his eyes with her poise and natural grace. However unlike celebrity that attracted attention like a bright star, she was more like graceful and humble daffodil blooming in midst of snowfield.

He didn't know what possessed him to stop his stride when their eyes met and his manager was already three steps away before realizing he was staring at her honey like eyes. She stopped too, almost losing hold of iris flowers she was carrying. Then she just smiled at him, almost sheepish as if she didn't know what else to do when she caught the eye of Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

 **I am not sure about the title of this story, Silk Hiding Steel is appropriate... but then again Yamato Nadeshiko is not what I have in mind at all. If you have an idea, please drop it in your review.**

 **Now, Kyouko's character in this story... hm... I suppose she didn't change a lot but I think she is more cynical and colder at times but the base of her character is still canon Kyouko. Let's just say the way her person break here is a little different than in canon. I hope no one is OOC in this story but then again I feel character in Skip Beat is hard to nail, especially Kyouko's unpredictability when Ren is concerned. Especially when she questioned Ren's intention in chapter 172-173, which is really shocked me because she is in her own character and not Natsu or Setsu.**

 **Please let me know what do you think about this story ^^ and see you in next chapter.**


	2. Episode 01

**I am squeezing some more creative juice out of my brain as I wrote this chapter 1 down... don't expect I will update again tomorrow. That won't happen, seriously.**

 **Now... how the heck I start writing the damned report ;_; hic hic hic...**

 **Never mind, ignore my woes and enjoy the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter 01: Nostalgic Feeling**

She was a young girl four years younger than him, and yet she left lasting impression his heart more than any girl ever did. She was a cry baby, who always cried because of her mother. She was also the strongest girl he knew who could stand up again, and smiled as brilliantly as the sun as she got over her grief before you could blink. No matter how hard her life was, she never let it keeping her down.

She always tried her hardest in everything she did, even at something she was bad at or hated.

For all seriousness she had for studying, and wisdom beyond her years, she could be so pure and innocent. She believed in fairy tales and never doubted his carefully spun stories, her honey colored eyes were bright in wonder when he looked at him.

Since then, the image of ideal Japanese girl of his became her.

" _Ne! Ne! Corn… today in school I learn Temari song and sensei praised me because I can memorize it perfectly!" She beamed at him with beautiful smile, holding on a ball shaped toy he recognized as temari._

" _Temari song?"_

" _Yes, Sensei said this song is to help us to remember streets in Kyouto!" She chirped._

 _He smiled at her adorable expression, "Oh, a mnemonic?"_

" _Mne-?"_

" _Uhm… never mind Kyouko-chan! Can you sing it for me? I would love to listen to your song." She nodded enthusiastically and feel relieved Kyouko-chan didn't notice his slip. A fairy wouldn't know what a mnemonic was, at least he didn't think so._

 _She took a deep breath before started to dribble the ball, slowly, following the rhythm of her song._

" _Maru take ebisu ni oshi oike…  
Ane san Rokkaku tako nishiki  
Shi aya buttaka matsu man gojô  
Setta charachara uo no tana_

 _Rokujô Hicchô tôrisugi  
Hacchô koereba tôjimichi  
Kujô ôji de todomesasu" _

_It was a short song, the melody was far from colorful, simple and yet in Kyouko's voice it sounded like the most beautiful song he ever heard._

Such a nostalgic dream, and when Hizuri Kuon or rather Tsuruga Ren woke up he couldn't help but wondered when was the last time he was dreaming of Kyouko-chan.

Looking at his bedside table, where an R'Mandy calendar and digital clock rested. "She should be fifteen this year." He couldn't help but recalled her birthday was in December. "I wonder… what would you think if you see me now, Kyouko-chan?"

It was unlike him to be so sentimental, and imagining someone like Kyouko-chan to see the man he was reduced into from her fairy prince Corn pained him. Still, he couldn't help but thinking of her, wondering if she still remembered the song she sang for him years ago.

* * *

 **In another side of Tokyo, Touya's Residence**

The traditional garden was beautiful, with neatly pruned pine trees by the side of stone pathways, and sound of nature Deer chaser provided in the background that gave the space a sense of serenity and fulfillment. The serenity was broken by laugher of a boy, but for the couple who was watching their two years old son playing with the girl they took two years ago, it was more preferable than nature symphony designed by their garden.

"Again! Again! Nee-chan! Again!"

The girl in deep green kimono that almost blended with the lush green of summer foliage indulged their son's request. Dribbling the ball, following the rhythm of song she learned in her hometown.

" _Maru take ebisu ni oshi oike…  
Ane san Rokkaku tako nishiki  
Shi aya buttaka matsu man gojô  
Setta charachara uo no tana_

 _Rokujô Hicchô tôrisugi  
Hacchô koereba tôjimichi  
Kujô ôji de todomesasu" _

Sometimes they felt a little jealous their well behaved son was so fond and spoiled around her, while he behaved like a perfect little angel in their presence.

"Kyouko-chan... " Touya Akiko called out, feeling a little guilty to interrupt her son's playdate. "It's Akira's nap time, can you tuck him in for me?" It was so adorable how quickly her little Akira's pout turned to full blown smile.

"Hai… of course, Akiko-basan. Come on Aki-kun… nap time." She led the toddler back to the traditional house.

"Read me a story, please? Kyou-neechan…"

Mogami Kyouko, fifteen years old smiled at the boy she adopted as her little brother, scooping him to her arms. "Anything for Aki-kun… once upon a time…"

The couple watched the two with fond smile on their face, Akiko, the wide turned to her husband. "It feels just like yesterday we thought we would never get a child we want and Kyouko-chan come to our life."

"And look, now we're proud parents of two children." Touya Kouyo mused fondly. "She is very good with our Akira…"

Akiko nodded hesitantly, her eyes clouded with worry. "Although I would like to believe Kyouko-chan is happy with our family sometimes I can't help but worried…"

"Hm?"

"Worried if I haven't done the same mistake Yayoi did…" She murmured softly, cupping her cheek. "She is easily a master by the time she came to us, and she absorbed everything we taught her like sponge… is this really what she want for herself?"

"Akiko"

"I can never forget the little girl in vivid colored kimono Yayoi proudly presented to me back then, she was smiling, her pose and grace were perfect… she was like the daughter I dreamed of come to live. Yet… there is something in her eyes, clouding those warm orbs… like… she has been through so much hardship in her life…"

Touya Kouyo inhaled softly, "I understand what you mean… after all when I first offered to teach her to play Go, instead of thinking whether or not the game would interest her… Kyouko was looking at me, as if searching what would make me happy, what I want from her."

"So I have made the same mistake?" Akiko wondered fretfully.

Kouyo shook his head, "It's just the way she is, if Kyouko don't want to change.. And start living for herself, there is nothing we can do but hope she will."

"I hope so… Kouyou, she deserve to be happy."

The sound of light and familiar footsteps towards their living room and their conversation ceased in instant. A soft voice requested permission to enter and Akiko quickly granted it. "Enter."

"Excuse me." Kyouko slid the door open, still in seiza position. "Aki-kun is asleep before I can finish my story, it seems I tire him out with playing temari today."

Akiko nodded, smiling at her surrogate daughter. "You did… by the way today you're requested by Takarada-Sachou… ne? He wants you to arrange flowers for his late wife's altar again."

Kyouko blushed demurely, "Ah yes, I am embarrassed he give me such an honor…. Even though my skill in Ikebana is barely adequate."

Akiko huffed, "Kyouko-chan, I believe otherwise because if you're barely adequate Tachibana-sensei our neighbor wouldn't keep trying to steal my favorite apprentice… to be honest I'm more than a little peeved she guilt-tripped you to learn Ikebana from her."

"My apologize, it's not my intention to overste-"

'Kyouko-chan…" Akiko sighed, "I am just joking… even though I am your teacher and guardian, I believe it's your choice to learn anything you want to improve yourself…"

"Hai, I am really sorry to assume that-"

Here we go again, Akiko and her husband sighed in unison.

* * *

 **LME Office**

He had seen her walking or rather gliding through the hallway of LME office, carrying a large bucket of flower that almost hide half of her upper body. However in spite of her baggage, her stride was as as smooth as flowing river. He knew she was not a celebrity,but she still drew his eyes with her poise and natural grace. However unlike celebrity that attracted attention like a bright star, she was more like graceful and humble daffodil blooming in midst of snowfield.

He didn't know what possessed him to stop his stride when their eyes met and his manager was already three steps away before realizing he was staring at her honey like eyes. She stopped too, almost losing hold of iris flowers she was carrying. Then she just smiled at him, almost sheepish as if she didn't know what else to do when she caught the eye of Tsuruga Ren.

She bowed beautifully, just like how one expect of a epitome of yamato nadeshiko she appeared to be. Sakura colored kimono with red obi wrapped her slim frame, long ebony hair that reached past her shoulder and side locks that cut neatly to frame her face.

In his daze, Ren couldn't help but thought the image of a little girl bowing cutely like a princess from fairy tale was more fitting for her in his mind.

But before he could return her bow she had walked past him, and not even once looking back at him. "Kyouko-ch" His lips breathed out before he could stop himself.

She stopped at her track and turned around to face him, her eyes wide in confusion. _How do you-_ Her lips formed silently at him. Then much to his shock her eyes hardened with something he couldn't name and she turned her back at him in slow motion, business smile firmly in place before continuing her march to opposite direction.

He stared at her retreating back in disbelief, wondering what just transpired in the last three seconds.

"So… your type is Yamato Nadeshiko." Masculine voice beside him commented, "No wonder I didn't see you getting interested in girls before, that type is rare nowadays while there is plenty of stereotypical feminine girl in showbiz…" His manager of two years commented, his lips quivered as if he was trying very hard to not grin like a fool. "Rather than blushing like a schoolgirl when you're looking at her, she was bowing at you in greeting and brushed off the awkwardness like a pro… then went on on her way without looking back."

Tsuruga Ren chuckled softly, his own gentleman smile firmly in place. "It's not like that Yashiro-san… I don't really have a type."

Following closely by his side, Yashiro narrowed his eyes. "Oh really? Then why you're making an eye contact with a stranger at all? You didn't make it a habit, especially not if they're a girl because their imagination can run wild if you as much as looking at their direction."

"I am not that good Yashiro-shan, as you saw just now I have been splendidly rejected." The wide eyed look that reminded Ren of his fangirls on Yashiro had shattered the image of cool and professional man he had for his manager. "Before you misunderstood, let me explain… indeed she is an unusual sight especially in a place like LME." She would be more at home in zen garden and other traditional Japanese setting.

"But what made me looking at her is simply because she is carrying that large bouquet and wondered if she need help to carry it." Which was a very typical line of thought for Tsuruga Ren. "She is very perceptive, somehow she managed to translate my body language and replied ' _No, but thank you for your offer'_ with her own."

Yashiro frowned, "Now you explained it… it shouldn't make sense and yet it did." He could almost imagine the scene from just now in silent movie format.

"Because it does."

Yashiro looked disappointed, muttering under his breath. "And here I thought spring have come for you… President would be ecstatic if that's the case."

That Lovemon would, Ren agreed. "My apologize for disappointing you… Yashiro-san." He said without a trace of guilt

His made upon the spot reason aside, he had to wonder why a girl would carry such a large bouquet by herself. It didn't seem like it was a gift as the iris flowers were wrapped in rice paper, and no man would drown a girl with such a massive gift and left her on her own device. So the only logical conclusion would be, she bought them herself and most likely intending to use them for Ikebana.

' _That's very likely but…'_

Shouldn't a girl like that have her own chauffeur? And here she carried that bouquet herself, not to mention projecting aura that subtly pushed people away from her path. In service industry office like this she intimidated people around her to not even offer her some help. It was even more amazing how much she could convey through body language alone, even better than some actress he worked with could.

Still…

Ebony hair, honey colored eyes, warm and gentle smile.

Vivid image from the past he had cherished as Kuon. Could it be the girl just now was really Kyouko-chan? It had been nine years, no matter how clear his memory of her was, he was not arrogant enough to think he could recognize her at the first glance.

Not to mention… Kyouko-chan he remembered loved people, even those who treated her horribly like her mother. While he wouldn't quick to assume the kimono wearing girl from just now hates people, someone whose body language made people scooted away just didn't fit Kyouko-chan.

But still, this was the first girl he met in Japan after four years that triggered his old memory. How strange…

"Ren." Yashiro thankfully didn't notice his charge was spacing out for the last three minutes, eyes locked on his schedule. "There is an accident on the usual route to TBM so we should hurry because we have to take longer route."

"Roger, Yashiro-san."

This was not the time to feel nostalgic though, he had his life as Tsuruga Ren to live.

* * *

 **Lory's Room**

If there was one thing she learned from socialite clients, it was their need for ridiculously large room even though the space they needed should be around half and even less than that. It as if they loved wasting space indoor, even though in her opinion a large open garden was more charming. Takarada Lory in her opinion was the worst offender, even though the eccentric man was a pleasant person in her book.

It never cease to surprise Kyouko that for some reason Takarada Lory had two altars- _one at home and another in his office-_ dedicated to his late wife. Not to mention it was ridiculously large so if she arranged something small it would look puny and unbalanced next to large photo of Takarada Lory's wide, which was why she had to haul large bouquet of flowers whenever she came to arrange flower for this job.

As if hiring someone to arrange flower for the dead was not unusual enough, though the president of LME just asked for her service of special dates. Like anniversary of their first date, first kiss, first candle dinner, the date she told him she was pregnant with their first son and so on. Whenever she came here, Kyouko couldn't help but a little jealous of Takarada Mariko, such a lucky woman.

She was not interested in love and marriage though, but any woman should envy Takarada Mariko who was cherished even after she passed away by her beloved husband.

"Ooh!" Takarada Lory gushing voice almost made her jump, but she managed to stay still as the president admired her work, a flower arrangement that made up only of iris flower and bamboo. She had tried her best to make them symmetrical but not so much so they could look natural, iris flowers fanning open like wings, with bamboo to provide contrast and structure for the flower.

"What a choice… Iris, blessing of the believers." He sighed wistfully, and Kyouko as a professional pointedly ignore his choice of wardrobe, some sort of tropical country's costume judging from the lack of cloth. The jewelry, especially the crown was blinding, but it didn't make up for mostly bare chest and his bottom that looked like a very pricy, ornate towel.

Kyouko didn't feel guilty at all to imagine the president as a drunk customer. After all she was not the only one, because all ikebana artist Tachibana-sensei send for Takarada-Sachou had been instructed to ignore his antics

"My Mariko cheers me up today, thirty years ago when LME faced our first crisis… as long we believe in love there would always be a way…" He was lost in memory, gazing at his wife's photo with a smile on his face.

If she was the old Kyouko from three years ago she would agree enthusiastically with him, but with her current self all she would do was nod and smile. She supposed that line of thinking works in Takarada Lory's life, but not in hers.

Nope

Never~

"By the way Mogami-kun…"

Mogami, her mother's surname. Even though she had a chance to discard it, she clung on it stubbornly. Why she was such a fool?

"Yes, Takarada-san?"

Lory gave her an exasperated look she was very familiar with, "Sebastian told me you didn't let our staff to help you carrying the flowers again, I know you're a very independent girl but there is nothing wrong letting people to help you. Not to mention I _paid_ them to." He grunted, "You could have let me pay a courier to send it to my place."

"Out of question." She smiled her okami-san's smile Yayoi-basan taught her. "Tachibana-sensei would never forgive me if flower her gardeners cared for is handled carelessly by people we didn't know." In Tachibana's Ikebana school they cultivate the flower they used themselves, which was why the quality of their flower was guaranteed by the master herself.

Lory sighed, reluctantly agreeing that the strict Ikebana teacher would be furious if even one petals of her flower arrived in client's hand less than perfect. "Aah… whatever, next time just bring a trolley or something." At skeptical look the girl gave him Lory shook his head, "Never mind… your teachers would be even more furious if they know I make their favorite student in my office looks like a housewife in supermarket."

Sometimes Lory wondered why her Yamato Nadeshiko image was worshipped so much by the old folks in traditional art field, it was not like they had shortage of traditionally raised girls. Then again as a president of LME, he reasoned Kyouko-chan was the closest thing to an idol for those old folks. Like how Ren was not the only gentleman in Japan, but his fans loved him like he was an endangered species.

"By the way Takarada-san… did you mention me to one of your…" She trailed off, "Employees?"

Lory blinked in confusion, caught off guard by the unexpected question. "Aside from Sebastian I don't think so… some of them gossiped about you, wondering if you're one of our new talents… but that's simply because you stand out as kimono wearing girl who carried flower bouquet half her own size." He pointed out, "But that's it… why?"

"Iee…" She shook her head demurely, "I think I misheard that someone called me by my first name this morning when I was walking in the hallway."

He perked up at that, "Hee… what kind of person?" He asked curiously.

Kyouko tilted her head to the side, recalling the man she met few hours ago. "A man… in his early twenties, but then again his appearance is very mature so he might be younger. He has a muscular build and is very tall… around 188 cms I guess?

Actually by the last description alone Lory could guess who Mogami-kun was referring too.

"He has a light skin tone with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Which is not strange for a Japanese, but his skin tone is a little off, so mixed blood perhaps?" Lory had a cold sweat, he couldn't believe someone would notice that. "I think he is a model from the way he walks, and maybe he has training in martial arts too since his footsteps is very soft." She added thoughtfully, "Like a cat."

What a terrifying girl, she got all of it _right_ and she didn't seem surprised.

He laughed sheepishly, "As observant as always Mogami-kun." He complimented sincerely. "Though it confuse how you don't recognize our Ren, he is easily the most well known actors in Japan now." Especially since you could describe him so vividly as if you burned his image to your mind.

Could it be… she had a crush?

"I only watch TV when Touya-sensei's game is broadcasted…. I watch morning news on occasion but usually I just read newspaper, and lately I accompany Aki-kun to watch those kids shows with funny looking mascot… and I think Aki-kun is not very interested in them anyway…"

In short, she barely watch television. Not to mention Lory could tell Kyouko described Ren in monotone, she might as well described a trout in the same manner.

Lory sweat-dropped, _'And here I thought she is another victim of Ren's..'_ Then again since the first time he met the girl he sensed something was off with her but they didn't interact that much for him to pinpoint it yet. "So you really never met our Tsuruga Ren before?"

"No, I don't think so…. Which is why I ask how he know my name… then again most likely I misheard." She nodded to herself.

Beside, why a superstar like that guy would even know someone like her? Nah, he was just being polite, as expected of a star Takarada-san picked himself.

Lory didn't know why he had this strange urge to confirm Kyouko's opinion on Ren, even though he is a messenger of love, with how dry her reaction so far the possibility was close to nonexistent. "He is a very attractive man, don't you think? Mogami-kun? One of our best." There, he sounded casual enough that it didn't sound like he tried to dig for something else.

"Ah yes, in my amateur opinion he does have looks that sells." She replied with sagely nod.

Eh?

"Excuse me?" If he asked a girl about how much they appreciate Ren's good looks, Mogami-kun's answer was as far as possible from what he predicted.

She blinked at him, "Ah pardon me, I mean I am not part of entertainment industry so of course my opinion should be taken with a grain of salt." Mogami-kun drawled on. "Just a few days ago Tachibana-sensei and Akiko-sensei brought me to see modern Japanese pottery exhibition, I don't really understand pottery but I can imagine in some flower pot they exhibited we can arrange flower in unthinkable way than in traditional one…"

How did she go from Ren's looks to pottery again?

"I am not sure but I think Tsuruga-san have a good proportion… like balanced flower arrangement, or greek architecture with their golden proportion…"

"...I see…"

While he was getting bored of nonexistent love life of Ren, first spark of not, for Ren's own good he hoped the poor boy wasn't going to fall in love with this Yamato Nadeshiko before him. After all, whoever unfortunate enough to be in love with her was in for gruelling battle in hell.

* * *

 **On the way back to Touya Residence**

She had just exited the train station when her cellphone rang, rummaging the knot bag, she fished out the device and brightened up when she read the caller id. "Moshi-moshi… Yayoi-basan? It's been a while." She didn't want to walk when talking to the Fuwa matriarch so she quickly took a seat on nearest bench.

"Yes, I am well… Akiko-basan is doing well too, so is her husband." She nodded to herself, "I am glad you love the photo of Aki-kun I sent you, he is growing up very quickly and it feels it's just yesterday he scared me to death when he thought go stones are food… now he can sit in seiza and holding stone with his chubby fingers."

"..."

"...Shoutarou-kun left Fuwa inn two weeks ago?" Neither Kyouko nor Yayoi sounded surprised about it, after all the boy was pretty vocal about it. If there was anything Kyouko was surprised of, was that Sho had enough patience to wait until graduation to run away. It took Yayoi two weeks to inform Kyouko about it, which meant most likely the Okami wanted to be completely sure Shoutaro was running away for real or just throwing tantrum.

"Eh? He brought a girl Ba-san hired after she graduated from my old school? Ah I remember her…" One of Shoutaro's fans, not the prettiest but good at home ec and shyer than most admirers of his.

" _Did he contact you at all, of course not… he brought his saving with him but I don't know how long it will last. We see this coming but I can't believe he bring a girl with him! Thankfully or not she is an orphan so no one report him to authority yet…"_

She sounded distressed and Kyouko wished she could comfort the Okami. Inwardly she was cursing her ex-friend, if that guy wanted to go chase after his dream, fine, but didn't he had to involve a poor girl for his own convenience?!

"Don't worry Oba-san… if you don't mind I will hire a detective to track Shoutarou-kun down."

" _Thank you Kyouko, I will send you the money-"_

"It's fine Oba-san, I am not going to hire an expensive detective… after all Shoutarou-kun is just a boy who run away from home not a top class criminal. I doubt it very much it will take a long time to track him down…"

" _But Kyouko-chan…"_

"Yayaoi-basan… It's alright, Touya family cated all my needs so other than saving my teaching fee I don't know what else to do with it." Not to mention Akiko gave all of her old kimono for Kyouko, and not to mention other friends of Akiko seemed to be eager to shower her with gifts for some reason. "Beside, the detective I have in mind is still in high school but he is gaining reputation, the young lady of Suzuki family I teach is a friend of his."

One of the most difficult student of hers because Suzuki ojou-sama couldn't sit still, and destroyed Kyouko's image of Ojou-sama forever.

" _At least I will call my brother too."_ Kyouko tensed at the implication. _"I can't leave our inn at this of the year, so if there is anything you need please contact Kenichi-niisan. At least if Shotarou get himself in trouble his uncle is there to help him though… at the rate that boy is going I am very tempted to leave him be to teach him a lesson."_

Kyouko had to agree with Yayoi-basan. "Let's just hope he hasn't done anything unrepairable yet." After long separation with her former friend, both Kyouko and Yayoi-basan decided there was nothing they could hold back when Shoutaro was concerned.

* * *

For Yayoi-basan's sake, Kyouko had to endure embarrassment explaining the circumstances of Shoutaro's escape from home to detective she hired. Kudou-san looked like he was on the verge of bursting with laughter when he heard the complete story, which could be summarized as spoiled brat who thought himself to be too cool to run an inn was running away from home, however since he couldn't take care of himself, he seduced a girl from his family inn to be his maid in Tokyo.

What Shotarou didn't realize, no one had hope in him continuing family business for the last few years, so in the first place he didn't have to run away because no one was going to stop him, not even his parents who had given up on him to follow their footsteps. The only reason they wanted to look for him was, because they had no faith he could be independent, and they were worried about the poor girl he whisked away. The fact he had to bring someone from family inn spoke how much faith Shoutaro had in himself to take care of himself.

None whatsoever, and Kyouko was glad to know at least the idiot realized that much.

"Ha ha ha…. I am sorry Mogami-san but you have to admit…"

"It's alright Kudou-san… feel free to laugh, I would think it's funny too if I have no relation to him." If it was up to her, she would deny any relation to a boy named Fuwa Shoutaro. She thought he couldn't sink any lower, but obviously, she was wrong.

She almost regretted asking help from detective, even though Kudou-san was just one year her senior, the high school detective looked very disappointed the case she requested as he aptly put it was easier than catching cookie monster because with exact date of departure and destination was no mystery, and they had complete description of the person they were looking for, Kudou-san predicted it would take less than a few days.

* * *

He was right, and on the third day after she spoke to Detective Kudou, the teen called Kyouko in a very bored tone informing he found their missing young master. Apparently it was not hard for night shift staff of train station to remember a suspicious looking punk with blond hair travelling with a girl his age, and it was even easier to ask taxi company about the trip that night from said expensive apartment complex.

" _And so… apparently the girl is working part-time all the time and looked bone tired according to the security staff, and they saw Fuwa-kun occasionally going to nearest convenience store."_

"I see…"

" _You know, Mogami-san… it's none of my business but are you sure his parents won't take him back to Kyoto because in my opinion this guy shouldn't be left out of his parent's watch yet."_

She was so glad she was the one who talked to Kudou-san because she didn't have a heart to let Yayoi-basan to bear this embarrassment. "It's alright Kudou-san, by the end of the day we will send the poor girl back to Kyoto, and we will get Shotarou-kun under control. I am really sorry for all trouble you went through, are you sure we don't have to pay you?"

" _Nah… I didn't even use more than detective skill I have in my pinky."_ Kudou-san said smugly, _"I don't need the money and beside I get a good laugh out of it so I think it's fair."_

Kyouko couldn't even get angry at Kudou-san for laughing, it would be funny to her too if she was not involved, especially because she had troubled a detective of his caliber to track down a brat who ran away from home for free.

"Thank you so much for your help, Kudou-san. Have a nice day."

* * *

 **Fuji TV**

"Wow… they really bring him in for this interview, living national treasure of Japan's go world… Touya Kouyo-sensei." Yashiro breathed out in awe.

Ren chuckled softly, "You never strike me as someone who plays go, Yashiro-san."

"I don't, my mother is his big fan." Yashiro harrumphed, "It's said he is the first player who have four titles, that's half than eight titles in Go world."

They just finished his schedule for the day, CM shooting in studio next to this talk show. Since he had nothing to do for the next two hours which would be interview in TBM, Yashiro suggested to visit the backstage of studio next door because he wanted to get Touya Kouyou's signature as a present for his mother. Ren couldn't help but smiled at how nervous and polite Yashiro asked the go player to sign a card for his mother, and noted the middle aged man had commanding presence.

Touya Kouyou was a man in his late forties, dressed in traditional attire befitting his profession. He had greying hair and hawk like eyes. He aged well with wrinkles under his eyes and cheeks, giving glimpse of handsome young man he used to be.

"Thank you very much, Touya-sensei! My mother would be overjoyed." Yashiro thanked the go player with respectful bow.

"You're welcome…" He returned cordially, his steel like eyes suddenly shifted and Ren suddenly found himself on the receiving end of Touya Kouyou's intimidating gaze.

"!" Ren was sure, the older man was not picking a fight with him like some men back in US but it was still unnerving to be subjected of curiosity he didn't know the cause was. "Good morning, Touya-sensei…" He greeted the intimidating man amicably for the lack of better respond and ended the awkward silence. "It's an honor to meet you…. My name is Tsuruga Ren." Then ended his introduction with a respectful bow.

"Touya Kouyou." The man returned stiffly, "Hm?"

Ren followed his gaze, relieved he was not the focus of Touya-sensei's attention any longer.

There she was the golden eyed girl in deep blue kimono walking towards their direction, holding on a bento box wrapped in green cloth. "Sensei, I bring your lunch from Akiko-basan for you… I know they serve you lunch but someone send us summer salmon this morning and we couldn't resist to cook yuan yaki for your lunch." She spoke in melodious voice, with smile so bright the men thought they were hallucinating blooming sunflowers in her background.

"Thank you…" He responded, accepting the warm meal from the young girl.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked in guilty tone.

"No, you aren't." The go player assured her. "I believe you have an appointment you don't want to miss…"

"Ah about that… there is no need to send Ashiwara-san and Ogata-san with me, sensei." She protested. "I would be fine."

"Doesn't matter, they are going with you for my peace of mind and Akiko's…" He refuted firmly. "You should let Katagiri-sensei to see the boy instead of going personality on behalf of Yayoi. That Fuwa boy is a troublemaker."

She seemed to be upset but convinced. "I understand… I shall take my leave… sensei." The girl excused herself politely to the go player and the two strangers she didn't know out of courtesy before rushing out of the studio. Ren was surprised when once again their eyes met, but neither acknowledge it as the girl disappeared from their sight.

Ren once again found himself on receiving end of Touya-sensei's eyes. "Do you know our Kyouko?"

Ren felt like slapping himself for staring at the girl openly in front of someone who might be her father figure, he might have sending the wrong message to Touya-sensei. "Ah… no, I have seen her in LME before though."

"Takarada-san is a client of hers… he loves her flower arrangement." Touya-sensei mused. "My eyes must be getting old because from the way you look at our Kyouko, you looks like you know her."

He was unsure what to say in response to that. "Iee… it's just a misunderstanding."

"I see…"

The awkward atmosphere didn't leave until Touya Kouyou excused himself as the backstand hand called him, and Yashiro wondered if his charge had done something that draw attention of a man like Toya Kouyou.

"Are you honestly sure you don't have a crush on that girl?!" Yashiro was almost shrieking.

"I don't even know her!" Ren denied, wondering what the heck he had done to deserve this.

* * *

 **On another side of Tokyo**

"Uhm… Ogata-san, Ashiwara-san…" Kyouko began, addressing two of Touya Kouyo's students who accompanied her under their teacher's order. "I think-"

Ogata, a young player in his late twenties and the driver for the day interjected. "Don't even think about going alone."

Ashiwara the younger student, just three years older than Kyouko nodded sagely. "I know it will be awkward since we don't know the guy, but I will take awkward any day rather than getting killed." He sang with a cheer. "And Akira-kun would never forgive me is something happen to his Nee-chan."

"I can take care of myself, and I would like to explain the misunderstanding that… the idiot son of Yayoi-basan is not a dangerous person. At worse he would just throw insults at me." For all carelessness he displayed towards her, Sho was not a violent boy. At least for his parents' sake, Kyouko hoped he had not degraded to that level.

Not to mention Kyouko was not coming to pick a fight, she was merely a messenger.

* * *

It had crossed his mind that coming to Tokyo would mean running into to his childhood friend, maybe on the street or in public transportation. He was also sure if that happened Kyouko was going to act all high and mighty like she did on the last days of her stay in Kyouto. All of a sudden, his approachable friend who was always by his side became so distant, as if she couldn't see him.

He didn't care about her, and he was as sure as hell not going to apologize like everyone back home wanted him to do.

He knew better, Kyouko had been in love with him since they were kids and once he became a super star he knew Kyouko would look at him with thee same eyes again, warm and full of adoration. Nothing like pretty doll with stern and resolute eyes she had been when she was about to leave Fuwa inn.

His musing was cut short when he heard the bell ringing, and he cursed why the girl he brought was out to work in convenience store so he had to get the door himself. If it was another salesman offering water filter again, he swore he would-

"I already said, I don't need-" He trailed off only to be stopped by a sight that felt like a deja vu.

A girl with ebony hair and honey colored eyes stood in front of his door. Her posture was as stiff as ever, back straight, hand clasped, sickeningly reminded him of home. There was no adoring smile or gaze, just resolute eyes gazing back at his.

"Good afternoon, Shotarou-kun… it's been a while."

It took a moment for him to regain his bearing and whispered a name that had always been in mind but never escaped his lips for the last few years. "Kyouko."

* * *

 **As for why Ren feel like he know here, obviously because she didn't dye her hair and she has a very stereotype Japanese girl look. Not to be superficial but in Ren's head, Kyouko was always his 'ideal Japanese girl' it doesn't really matter she is a typical Yamato Nadeshiko or not to him in the first place. And nope they're not falling with each other yet, just feeling like I have seen this person somewhere.  
**

 **Yes, Kyouko is very skilled in typical Japanese art like Ikebana in addition of canonical Sadou. It's not because I want to mold her to be a Yamato Nadeshiko, if anything her effort in reinforcing that image on herself can be perceived as something negative because it's something she did to please people around her while ignoring her own feeling. And yes, this Kyouko is still stuck if not even deeper than canon Kyouko on pleasing other people and throw her well being to the wind.**

 **As for will she become an actress? Eeh... this is skip beat so, she will be.**

 **Does it strange I start the timeline one year before canon?**


	3. Episode 02

**Why update now?**

 **I am running away from my paper... -.-'''**

* * *

 **Episode 02: Her Edge**

As long as she had him, she didn't need anyone else. That was what she used to think, and now after years of separation she found out she didn't need him after all. To see him again reminded her of painful memories, cold reality was slammed to to her face. She had deluded herself to think she meant something to him, and she found herself all alone that day in school, as if the world had turned against her.

To see this boy again in Tokyo made her recall unfamiliar feeling called anger and hatred, but she had no will to throw her emotions at his face in any fashion. Now, she knew… this boy, this brat was simply Akiko-basan's flesh and blood Kyouko had to tolerate for her sake.

No more no less.

Sitting in single sofa across hers, the boy adopted scowling look that seemed to be sewn permanently on his handsome face since he caught sight of her. "You have no right to march here, in my apartment and demand… these." He spat at the written proposal on the table before him. "Who the hell are you to order me around, you're just-"

"Correction." She interjected, shocking him that she dared to cut him off. "This place is not yours, not when you do nothing to pay the rent and bills, and you let me in yourself. Second, I am not ordering you around… I'm simply the messenger of your parents' wishes."

It was not said but implied, _Don't shoot the messenger._

He glared at her balefully, as if she had done him an injustice while all she had done was giving him the letter from Okami-san and Taisho-san.

"You cause enough trouble for your parents I think, the least you could do is accepting their compromise if you want to chase your dream." Kyouko said pointedly. "They didn't ask you to come back to Kyoto and take over family business, all they ask of you is returning Tamami-san back to Kyouto, continuing your education, and staying with your uncle instead of renting an expensive apartment you can't afford. What else do you want?"

Sho snarled, "I want some freedom, unlike certain perfect yamato nadeshiko, I don't like them controlling my life!"

"Is that so?" She chuckled demurely, earning another glare from her former friend. "Unfortunately, Shoutaro-kun as long as you didn't earn it you can't have your freedom." His eyes narrowed at her, "You can't take care of yourself, which is why you bring Tamami-san with you in the first place. What right do you have to demand it when for the last three weeks you live off of someone else's hard work?"

"Oh, and you're any better?! My family take you in and now you're under another's care… you, who stays in your glided cage have no right to say anything to me!"

His careless remark earned him twin glare from her bodyguards.

"Hmph, you can't even go anywhere without someone shadowing you."

She harrumphed, "I am perfectly capable to travel on my own, thank you. They're are here as support and my guardian's peace of mind after the _spat_ we have back in Kyoto." He winced, and Kyouko felt smug that Sho had some guilty conscience at least. "As for my independence… I earned enough as Sadou and Ikebana instructor to be self-sufficient if I so choose…"

He in the other hand had earned nothing yet. Sho gritted his teeth, as he had nothing he could say that won't make him sound like an idiot with inferiority complex.

"But enough about me, I am not here to brag about myself or competing with you. I am here simply as a messenger." She repeated, reminding him she was here on his parents' behalf.

"So you're not going to convince me to follow this crap?"

"As I said, I am just offering my opinion on why you should accept… I am not under a delusion I can tell you what to do Shotarou _-kun._ " She said honestly with careless shrug. "However as stated there, regardless you accept it or not Tamami-san can't stay…" His eyes narrowed. "She is underage, an orphan and Okami-san kindly took her in… you have no right to keep her with you."

Sho smirked, "I see your game Kyouko…"

"Pardon me?" Her eyes hardened.

"You're jealous your position is taken by another girl, if you want to come back to me you should just say-"

Kyouko saw red, eyes narrow and Sho froze on the spot at the murderous look the girl he thought he knew better than anyone else gave him. "Watch your mouth… I am no longer the pathetic girl whose world revolves around you, and if not for your parents I would cut all of our ties completely."

There was no hesitation on her voice, she meant every word she said. She rose abruptly from her seat across him and announced. "I shall take my leave, I have finished my business here."

"Kyouko, you…"

She stopped by the front door, angling her face slightly so he could see her profile. "Oh, and Shotarou… let me warn you about something… Tamami-san is working at the inn out of Okami-san's kindness while waiting for lawyer to track down her living relative, and from what I heard it will be just about time for them to find her aunt who is living in Kongo now. I imagine she won't be happy to hear her niece is kidnapped by you…"

"She follow me on her own will!"

"True, but the law doesn't work like that… especially if we bring up the fact that girl is overworking herself like a slave while you stay in this fancy apartment playing guitar and eating pudding. I am sure you can get away with a slap on the wrist since you're underage and Katagiri-ojisan is a very good lawyer." Kyouko hoped her mother won't get called in to get Shoutaro out of trouble, which was another reason why she was so eager to knock some sense to this idiot.

Sho paled, and with his blond hair he looked ridiculous like that.

"A slap on the wrist or not, I believe it would be enough to make agency to reconsider hiring you...a reputable ones especially. Like… Akatoki." She murmured, giving a pointed look at the envelope with red crane logo Sho was holding.

He cursed, "I will… reconsider…"

"You have three days." Kyouko informed him curtly, "And please inform Yayoi-basan yourself, I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore if I can afford it."

And with that she left his apartment, with Ashiwara following few steps behind her.

SLAM!

* * *

Sho almost didn't notice the older man was still in the room, standing in the corner as if trying to blend with the wall in his white suit. He had light brown hair like Sho's used to be, eyes in the same color that framed in old fashioned glasses.

"In case you're wondering why I am staying behind, don't worry… I will take my leave as soon as I am done with you." Sho tensed at the implication, since the man appeared he was intimidated a litle since the older man dressed like a mafia. "Nothing violent I assure you, I am a go player so I treasure my hand very much… I am just going to enlighten you since you seem to be under delusion you have some sort of leverage against Kyouko-san."

Sho scooted away, "Are you aware how old are you?"

Ogata snorted at what Sho was getting at, "Very much… I have no design for her either, and believe me I am far from close with that girl but he is my teacher's ward and her well being is his concern." He adjusted his glasses, "I believe you're aware Kyouko-san can perform Sadou, especially since your mother is her first teacher." Sho nodded slowly. "Not just Sadou, she is also skilled in Ikebana, a wonderful chef for her age, and her etiquette is excellent…"

Sho growled, "Go on old man, sing your praise for perfect Kyouko-chan."

He shrugged, "Right, she is perfect… as far as the more traditional folks in our society concerned. With her status as Touya family's ward, she is everything in laws would want from a girl…" He trailed off. "And look at you… your family is an old one but since you have no desire to inherit family business, you have no name to speak of and with it… all privileges as Fuwa heir are gone… you're the bottom of totem pole now, Fuwa-kun."

He snarled, "I will climb to the top of showbiz world and-"

The go player nodded sagely, his amused eyes never left the boy as if the future rock star was an adorable chihuahua barking loudly to compensate its size. "Yes, yes… climb the stair to stardom Fuwa-kun, go on. No one is stopping you." He said patronizingly. "But you know what? Even if you stand on the top of that world, she would never look at you because...it would never matter to her. You will still be unworthy…"

"You…"

"Climb that stair you so desperately want boy… I hope the view is worth it for you." And Ogata knew it won't be, not as long as Fuwa looked at the girl like that. As of now, they weren't even climbing the same mountain.

With that parting remark, Ogata left the apartment with a smug smile on his lips. He enjoyed putting a punk in his place, especially ones who insulted tradition. The brat had it coming.

* * *

 **Touya Residence**

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

It was a quiet night and replaying a game from kifu, letting the game flow, listening to sound of stone against kaya wood was like a breeze to her mind. So lulled in her personal bliss she almost didn't notice Akiko-basan silently entering the room. She was about to greet the Touya machtriach when Akiko without a word, sat beside her and grabbed Kyouko's wrist gently.

Kyouko froze at the gesture, wincing when Akiko firmly and gently pried her fingers open, revealing calloused hand of a hard working girl, but the bandaid on her palm didn't explain how she got the wound.

Akiko sighed, "You did it again… grasping that talisman of yours, Corn, so tightly when you're upset to the point the sharp edge hurt your hands." Shaking her head Akiko added. "Kyouko-chan, I understand it's a very important gift from someone you hold dear but… why don't you bring that water sapphire to a jeweller? If you left the stone unpolished you will hurt your hand again…"

Kyouko shook her head frantically, "No… please don't change Corn, Akiko-basan…" She pleaded. "I promise you I would be more careful next time, please…"

She knew she would never win when it comes to Kyouko's precious talisman, but she tried anyway. "Alright… Kyouko-chan, next time if you absolutely have to hold onto Corn, wrap it in a cloth or something soft so you won't hurt yourself alright?"

Kyouko knew she would never do that, it was something she won't obey. Because the pain Corn gave her was soothing in a way Kyouko herself couldn't understand, it made her felt real. And not... empty like she she always felt for the last few years.

* * *

The next day, Yayoi-basan called, thanking her for her effort and apologizing if her son had said something untoward to her. Tamami-san was sent back to Kyoto and pretty peeved she was taken away from Sho, fortunately Sho had not laid his hands on the girl so there was little to no repercussion of their short time elopement.

Few months later Kyoko caught sight of Shotarou's poster when she was on her way to Suzuki manor, announcing his debut concert. Shaking her head at the shameless costume her former friend wore, Kyouko continued her stride as hoping Akiko-basan and Taisho-san would stay clueless at how to operate computer and browsing internet, they would regret their decision letting Sho chasing his dream if this was what their rebellious son throw at their face. Then with resignation she made a mental note to send them his CD debut later, and other merchandise that won't give them a heart attack.

Their broken bond aside, Kyouko was relieved that Sho was as far as he could be in his new world. She had many clients associated to that world, but she was never a part of it. Showbiz world was an unknown world to her, a place she would never grace with her presence as she felt completely at home with her current world, the perfect yamato nadeshiko everyone around her idolised her to be.

She had to endure occasional call from Katagiri-sensei about his nephew however, because as Sho climbed to the top of showbiz world, the lawyer became increasingly worried about his nephew's sanity. Like this call at eleven o'clock, right after she cleaned up Touya study group weekly meeting at night and she was dead tired.

"Hello Katagiri-sensei, is that boy rolling on the floor after watching reality show again? I assure you, that's normal, you don't need to set an appointment with psychiatrist for him."

" _It's not that Kyouko-chan! There is this talk show about oricon ranking, and he almost broke the TV because the something the host said made him unhappy. Are you sure Shotarou didn't need anger management class?"_

Kyouko pinched her lap, biting her lower lip to hold back the bubbling laughter. Katagiri-sensei was a natural comedian alright. "I would be lying if he didn't need one after attacking your TV." She was almost tempted to say showbiz was a madhouse so Sho was just in his element, unfortunately Katagiri-sensei had one foot there too so she held it back. "Just bill him the cost, since I am sure by now he earned enough to pay it. Taking responsibility for his childish tantrum is the least he could do for you."

She heard Katagiri-sensei sighed, _"Speaking of being childish, he asked about moving to his own place again."_

"If you think he deserve it, Katagiri-sensei… I don't think it would be a problem." Both of them know the answer was not yet.

" _He has enough income, but that's it… the boy is still chasing skirt and I decide I don't like how he is all over his manager. That boy will run wild if I leave him be…"_

"Ah…" It was not like Katagiri-sensei had complete control over his nephew even if they live together. They could only hope Sho could grow to be a responsible adult, super star or not. Personally Kyouko thought that would be the day pig flies.

' _He seems to nurse a grudge against an actor, I think the name is Tsuruga Ren?'_

Kyuko recalled the man she saw in LME and studio, tall, mature and handsome. He remembered back in middle school Sho hated a senior who was almost as popular as he was in school with girls, even though said senior cared more about soccer than his popularity. Sho was ecstatic when that senpai graduated and he became the most popular guy.

Waving off the dark period of her youth, Kyouko offered her opinion. "Shotarou don't like other guy getting more popular than he is… I don't think you need to worry he will commit anything criminal." Something stupid perhaps, but surely with his current profession with public eyes on him, Sho would develop some brain for decorum.

"And he is a singer now, and under a reputable agency to boot."

Then again she had given up on hoping for anything from Sho, including growing brain cells.

* * *

 **The next day**

It was Sunday so after morning game with Kouyo-sensei and breakfast she joined Akiko-basan in their weekly girl time, and the Ikebana teacher wanted to watch historical drama recorded from last night. Akiko-basan loved her husband, but sometimes she couldn't help but annoyed by the need of quiet atmosphere whenever a game of go was played in their house.

So when her husband was out for exhibition game in Odaiba, she wanted to milk the chance to watch the drama starred by Uesugi Ryotaro.

However Kyouko and Akiko was not prepared when the recording played, they were not greeted by epic traditional music but enthusiastic host welcoming the most desirable man in Japan to her stage. They had set the recorder wrong, so it recorded a show from another channel instead.

" _ **Let's welcome, TSURUGA REN!"**_

"Huh?"

For women who used to quiet atmosphere of zen, both Kyouko and Akiko jumped when the female audience on the show screamed their love for their idol on the top of their lungs.

" _ **REN!"**_

" _ **WE LOVE YOU!"**_

" _ **HUG ME!"**_

Kyouko was not sure how, but she and Akiko-basan had backed away to the wall on another side of the room, as far as they could from the TV that had become source of noise pollution in Touya household. "Is this… what people says as young girls nowadays throws themselves at idols?"

"Yes, how shameless…" Kyouko commented, her face paled at their vigor over a man they only knew from TV. It was like they were completely in love with them.

Akiko regained her bearing, chuckling softly. "Oh, come on Kyouko-chan… the era change. I suppose girls nowadays are more open with their feeling, it's not so bad." She would love it if Kyouko-chan was more open, not as forward as these girls but some.

"I guess…" Kyouko didn't sound convinced.

She sighed inwardly, silently lamenting she couldn't watch Uesugi-san's film this week. She was sure Kyouko could help her to browse internet to find the missing episode, the computer was a wonderful device.

"Tsuruga… Ren."

She turned towards her ward, surprised to see Kyouko's golden eyes glued on the screen or rather the actor. At last something modern and normal teenage girl would be interested in! "My… he is a very handsome man, he reminds me a little of Kouyo when he was young!"

Her ward just nodded, Akiko was now sure Kyouko was fascinated by the man.

" _ **Your have long legs, aren't you Tsuruga-san?! Can you tell me how long the seam of your pants is?"**_

Though, she was not used to show like this… was it really alright to comment on a man's body?

" _ **I don't know, I've never had it measured."**_

Kyouko was looking at the man admiringly, and Akiko began to hope it was about time for her girl to take notice of opposite gender after her heart break. Unknown to Akiko, Kyouko was admiring Ren's smart answer that reveal nothing when faced by such an intrusive question, not the man himself.

Tsuruga Ren… So, her childhood friend was up against this man for the top spot? _'Good luck, Shotarou-kun… he seems to be a very formidable opponent.'_ Though, wasn't Sho a singer and this person was an actor? They didn't compete on the same field, so why did Sho declared Tsuruga Ren his rival again?

She got his answer right away, the two traditional women were scandalized when the host revealed what Ren won, he was the number one guy girls wanted to be held by. A poll for women in their early twenties.

"Held by?!" Kyoko echoed in shock, why the heck those women wanted to be _held_ by someone they didn't know personally?! Just because he was handsome?! "I am ashamed of my generation…" She spotted Sho's name somewhere below Ren's, on the seventh, and came to a conclusion that Ren was apparently a rival for Sho in drawing female population's attention.

What a shameless category to compete in.

"Kyouko-chan…" Akiko sweat-dropped at her reaction.

" _ **And one more thing I am sure your fans are most curious about, what kind of person is your ideal woman?"**_

" _ **Hm… let's see, gentle and strong inside…"**_

"Maa… maa… he does have a good criteria, gentle but strong! That sounds just like you Kyouko-chan!" Akiko gushed.

Kyouko however was not listening, she had decided… Showbiz world was shameless and shallow!

* * *

 **Fuji TV**

"Good job, Ren." Yashiro complimented his charge as he passed the actor a water bottle. They were already on their way to Ren's car in parking lot. "Otsukare…"

Ren took a sip, careful so he won't ruit one of his best suit. "Hh… that's a pretty intense for a talk show, I think they invite too many audience inside the studio."

Yashiro nodded in agreement, "I thought I am going to be deaf… and here I thought I am used to them already."

"Ha ha ha…"

"By the way Ren…" Yashiro trailed off, "Gentle… and strong on the inside hum…"

Ren smiled at him amusedly, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Iee… it's vague and a lot of your female fans could associate those traits with themselves." Yashiro assured his charge. "A little different from the textbook answer, cute, funny, and… can do this or that…" He recited the most common list. "But it sounds more sophisticated and fit your image nicely."

Ren recalled a certain golden eyed girl, she was gentle and strong. His ideal Japanese girl, which was why when asked Ren answered with Kyouko-chan's image in mind. She did fit the bill for cute and funny too though.

 _Kyouko-chan was hopping all over the place like a cute rabbit over flat rocks.  
Eyes wide in wonder, and her imagination flew to kingdom of hamburger.  
Then she looked at him with those adorable eyes, lifting her skirt daintily in cute princess bow and then…_

' _Hamburger-ousama! How do you do?'_

Yashiro turned to look at his charge who all of a sudden slumped forward on the steering wheel, trembling in silent mirth. _'This doesn't happen often, but sometimes Ren is off to his own world.'_ He had been told by his peers that they were envious his charge was a polite and well behaved star. The fools didn't know Ren's quirks, and Ren should be thankful Yashiro was professional enough to not comment about his private moments. _'I wonder what make him laugh like this?'_

Back in Touya residence, Kyouko sneezed.

* * *

 **Touya Residence**

In the last month of her life as high school first year, Ichihashi Tsuyu and her husband who was was married to her family came with a request for her. Tsuyu was in tears, while her husband Mitsu watched his wife for three months wailed at the poor girl.

"I think you should hire a professional model, Tsuyu-neesan… not me."

Tsuyu shook her head profusely, holding onto Kyouko's hands tightly like she did three years ago. "NOOOOOOO! If you refused me, I don't know what I should do! When I design my line of modern kimono all I am thinking about is Kyouko-chan, Kyouko-chan and **Kyou-ko-chan** and… no one else!"

"Dear, I believe she get your point already." Mitsu said patronizingly.

Kyouko turned to ichihashi Mitsuya and hoped Tsuyu's husband could help her, but the cunning man just smile and watched the train wreck he called his wife wailed relentlessly at Kyouko. _'Can someone explain how this man married Tsuyu-neesan?'_

Clearing her throat, Kyouko stopped Tsuyu's wail. "Tsuyu-neesan… is your model for this kimono line _absolutely_ have to be _**me**_ _?"_

The designer nodded enthusiastically, "Yes… I might as well cancel everything if you refuse, Kyouko-chan."

Taking a deep breathe, Kyouko considered her choice and as usual when someone needed her s he only had one answer…

"Alright, where do Akiko-basan have to sign?" She asked, shoulders slumped in surrender.

The couple looked at each other in unison, "Eeeh… I am not sure how this goes usually…" Mitsuya trailed off, "I mean the formal procedure, since in my place V.B Rose we just ask our female staff to model for us… but Tsuyu is going to get the photo published in magazine to promote our new brand so we have to do it the right way."

Kyouko nodded sagely, "So…" They had no plan whatsoever beyond convincing her to model for them?

"We are friend of family so to speak… but we really want Kyouko-chan to keep modelling for us." Kyouko wondered if it was too late to change her mind now. "It would be easier if an agency arrange the legal stuff for you, so…"

Kyouko blinked, "An agency? Like LME?"

"I guess so?"

* * *

 **L.M.E**

Takarada Lory was more than happy to help when he listened to their trouble, especially since Lory and Tsuyu suddenly decided they were comrades in arms and strived to promote love in their works. Lory deciding to send request for all his Japanese costume to Tsuyu's boutique sweetened the deal. The next thing Kyouko know, Takarada-san had her to fill a form and Akiko-basan signed it with relish.

She was not sure how she found herself on the first stage audition to enter LME agency. She had to note it was very nice when she didn't have to endure Takarada-san's antics alone, and wondered if Okami's smile was not the correct reaction if horrified face of her fellow participants was anything to go by. She didn't even remember what the heck she answered when asked about her motivation to join LME, but it was something along the line she got lost on the road of life and trying to find her way out. Which depicted exactly what she felt at the time.

"Number 61, Mogami Kyouko… please take care of me today." Then she undone the bundle of cloth, displaying varieties of vegetable, a knife, and beautiful boat shaped plate. She went through radishes, carrot, and cucumber with expert knife technique, creating a colorful array of flowers made of vegetable before arranging them on the plate, creating a work of art that combined cooking and ikebana.

And she thought Takarada-san's eyes couldn't be that sparkly than what she had seen before. He even asked for an encore, and Kyouko politely inform him she ran out of vegetable to cut.

She didn't know if she should feel offended when contestant number 45, Kotonami glared at her as if she was some sort of abomination. The beauty was muttering under her breath, but Kyouko was sure she caught words like housewive, cooking, and detergent.

It seemed she had made another enemy, and she was a little proud since Shotarou was not concerned this time. Apparently she didn't need that idiot to get one.

Still the other girls seemed very uncomfortable with her presence, not in the way Kotonami felt but they were unnerved. Most likely because of her demeanor and traditional clothing, she got the same treatment at her school, Kaiou High. It was still a massive improvement from her middle school days though, the lack of friends aside.

She let her mind wander to game of tutoring she played this morning with Touya-sensei, and how cute Aki-kun was when he clung to her kimono sleeve, crying cutely so she won't leave him at home. Then she recalled desperate look on Tsuyu-san's face when she tried to refuse the modelling offer, moving in auto-pilot when the girl who was sitting beside her passed a cellphone.

Tsuyu-san said she designed the new kimono line with Kyouko's image in mind, and she slumped forward as holding the phone close to her ear. What image? What kind of kimono, Tsuyu-san could come out with when thinking about someone like her? She was just…

"Whoaa… that's an unique take, she didn't say a word but she expressed her frustration and sadness perfectly with her body language." Sawara, the head of Talent section commented.

Lory in the other hand was very confused, he would like to think Sawara was right but it felt _off_. Then again Mogami-kun always felt off to Lorry, she was a lovely girl and very devoted in her art and yet her eyes at times were clouded with something that eerily reminded Lory of Ren.

He almost jumped when the girl abruptly raised her head, eyes wide in shock and something akin to fear before turning to doubt and then despair. If he was not so shocked he would be amazed by myriad of emotion Mogami-kun displayed in such a short time.

"Please, give me more time..." She pleaded in a tone that sounded like she was facing the end of the world, despair and grief dripping in her soft voice.

Silence…

"Uhm, next." The examiner instructed, the poor guy looked panicked when she turned her glassy eyes at him. Thankfully for the poor guy's heart, Mogami Kyoko passed the phone to confused girl next to her before sinking back to her seat.

* * *

The head of acting department, Matsushima commented, "That's powerful… Kotonami-san is good, but she really give me a scare."

Sawara who was sitting next to him nodded, "Instead of portraying a girl who overjoyed by the request to take her lover back, she displayed intense fear of accepting the man who had hurt her so much back."

Nakazawa, his fellow section head agreed. "My field is singing but that despair in her voice is so real, I thought she is going to have a panic attack."

Listening to his staffs complimenting the girl, Lory couldn't help but keep quiet that he was sure they all got Mogami-kun wrong. Nakazawa was almost right, the despair in her voice was either real or she was a good actress like Kotonami. However as a love expert, he could tell that was not how a woman despairing over broken romance acted. Not to mention, when she raised her head, Mogami-kun was looking at him as if she was asking for help.

He knew the girl was unpredictable, but this was the first time he didn't have a clue of what was running on her head when she acted.

* * *

After the second round ended, a zombie like Kyouko made her way to nearest sofa in LME lounge. She cradled her head, regretting and despairing she had let her self control slip and her bad habit resurface in public display. She was so caught up on getting depressed on what if the kimono line Tsuyu-san designed would receive negative response because she had Kyouko in mind as her muse.

Was she even qualified to be a muse of talented fashion designer like Tsuyu-san?

When she was snapped back to reality all she heard from the phone which was part of the test was a guy asked her to take him back. It felt like the world was crashing down around her, just like that one time she fell asleep in the middle of important exam. However, back then she managed to solve enough problem to get passable mark that won't embarassed her guardians, this time… she didn't even get the complete picture and time was running out.

Before she could stop herself, she asked for more time when she shouldn't. The look on Takarada-san's face was unreadable, but surely that was because she had done a grave mistake!

' _When the last time I failed someone's expectation of me?'_ She wondered, her mother's impossible ones aside.

Unknown to Kyouko , Kotonami Kanae decided the kimono wearing girl was her greatest rival in this audition. It was a shock, Kanae thought she was the best with her portrayal as a girl who was overjoyed that her lover returned to her. Now after that unusual performance, Kanae was ashamed she had acted the stereotypical response to the call. The girl however portrayed deeper emotion, raw pain and despair then fear as she asked the man who betrayed her to give her time to think.

Not a sappy happy ending like hers, and undoubtedly a performance that left deeper impression to everyone.

Then an arabian man, at least he dressed like one with tanned skin approached the gloomy girl and asked her to follow him.

Kanae wondered what the president wanted with the girl, but it couldn't be anything bad for someone who had performed so well.

* * *

 **LME Lobby (An hour later…)**

Today was not her day, obviously…

"What do you mean you can't drive me to Haninozuka-san's place?" She asked through her phone in calmest voice she could muster even though she was very tempted to shriek like a banshee at the news. "Ogata-san, you promised!"

There was cackling laugh of an old man in the background, followed by Ogata cursing the world to kingdom come, and then a groan from the Go player. _"Blame this old crone, he called me a wimp who can't take his drink so-"_

"Please tell me no one but Kuwabara-sensei heard you say that." Kyouko begged.

Kuwabara-Honinbou was Touya-sensei's fellow titleholder who seemed to take pleasure riling Ogata up in every chance he got and it was no secret the younger played hated the old man's guts.

"How could you do this to me Ogata-san?" She wanted to cry already. "Why do you drink when you have to drive me to my client, and you promised Haninozuka-san a tutoring game this afternoon! What should I say to Haninozuka-san if he ask about you?!"

There was no way she would smear reputation of Touya school with telling her client that the tutoring game was cancelled because Ogata was too drunk to drive and play!

No one answered her, and the line went dead after she heard splashing sound in the background and Ogata cursing. It took all her self control to not let out a hysterical scream in LME lobby, but the weight of disappointing her client and ruining reputation of her guardians were enough to bring her to her knees.

"It's unfortunate but it seems there is an accident on location so the shooting would be pushed back until they fix it. This is almost like an off day, you have nothing else for the rest of the day then Ren…" Yashiro murmured thoughtfully as he closed his planner.

Ren wondered when the last time he was so free, and trying to recall if he had anything he could do to use his free time productively. Then he saw her, Touya-sensei's Kyouko not his Kyouko-chan, sitting in seiza on the corner of LME Lobby, staring at her phone as if it hold the answer to enlightenment.

"That's…. Touya-sensei's… daughter right?" Yashiro trailed off, "Is she alright?"

As if on cue she rose gracefully, befitting of a Yamato Nadeshiko she appeared to be. A business smile graced her lips as she put her phone back to her bag, and retrieved her purse. Methodically she opened her purse, her smile froze when she counted the money she had in her purse. Switching tactic she put the purse back and fished her phone out.

Her eyes went wide when she checked the time, and once again she was on her knees.

"Uhm… Touya-san, is everything alright?" A gentle and masculine voice asked.

Kyouko looked up rigidly, and saw a man who because of the ceiling lights looked like he was shining from her kneeling position. For a moment she forgot why she felt like a wreck as she stared at him. He looked familiar but in the same time not-

"Who?" She asked before she could stop himself.

Yashiro gaped at her in shock, never in his life he imagined a girl would ask that to Ren. His charge seemed to be caught off guard too like he was. "Uhm."

"I am Tsuruga Ren, are you feeling unwell Touya-san?" Ren asked politely, offering his hand to help her.

She blinked owlishly then looked at the offered hand as if she couldn't understand the meaning, realization lit up in her eyes and she held her hands closer to her before she rose from her kneeling position, dusting nonexistent dirt on her kimono. "Thank you for asking… I am not Touya-san though, I didn't take sensei's surname and I am merely his ward. I am Mogami Kyouko."

Ren blinked at her, wondering why she refused his help and it was almost rude of her to do so. He didn't mind though, especially with how fidgety her clasped hands he ought not to push it. "Ah I see… Mogami-san then."

"Tsuruga-san right?" She said his name cautiously, "I have heard of you from Takarada-sachou… he spoke highly of you."

Yashiro stared at the alien existence before him, wondering if this was a dream someone like Mogami Kyouko existed. She didn't show any reaction when Ren gave her his signature gentleman smile, in fact for a split second Yashiro though the girl was about to cringe. She smoothly brushed off Ren's attempt to help her, and the biggest surprise she knew Ren as someone Takarada-sachou mentioned in passing instead of the most desirable man in Japan.

Pushing the mystery of Mogami Kyouko aside, Yashiro introduced himself politely when the girl smiled at him with silent query of his identity. "Yashiro Yukihito, I am Ren's manager… my mother is a fan of Touya-sensei." He added in hope to lighten the awkward atmosphere.

"Thank you for her support… Touya-sensei didn't show it but he appreciate his fans all the same." She smiled at him beautifully, which while charming eerily reminded Yashiro's of Ren's gentleman smile complete with flowery background behind her, this time wisteria.

Ren cleared his throat, "Pardon me if I am being intrusive, but you looked distraught… is there a problem?"

At the reminder, dark cloud was back in full force over her. "Ah… right, this is not the time for…" She mumbled under her breath. "My apologize… it's just that Ogata-san who suppose to drive me to my client's house this afternoon is not feeling well." That was understatement. "I don't bring enough money to call a cab since my client's house is quite far and I won't make it in time if I take train."

On top of that her client was also Ogata-san's, how the heck she should explained his absence in a manner that won't offend Haninozuka-san?

Yashiro and Ren exchanged look, then turned to the depressed girl. "If you don't mind, would you like me to drive you there?"

* * *

 **In another side of Tokyo**

"No-no-NO!" Fuwa Sho, the latest music sensation whined to his manager of three months. "I am not going to disclose my relation to my uncle! No way! I am the coolest singer in the country and I refuse to let people know I am related to a comedian!"

Aki Shoko raised an eyebrow, "Sho… in case you forget, your uncle is a lawyer." Why her charge overreact like this when the offer to appear in a talk show with his uncle arrived was beyond her. "You live with him." And it seemed Sho wanted to move but not allowed to do so by his uncle.

"Yes, but in showbiz world he is more like a comedian and that's so uncool!" He shot back.

"People loves him."

"Because he is hilarious!"

"You watch his show?" Shoko asked.

"No! Of course not, I won't do something uncool like that!" He denied hotly. "Enough Shoko! Give me any work but not anything that involves my uncle, I beg of you!"

In the end Sho got his way like always, and sighed in relief. This was how it should be.

" _Watch your mouth."_

His eyes snapped open, teeth clenched at the memory of his childhood friend. That time she was just so… He sat up from his slouching position on the couch of his dressing room, groaning.

Kyouko had grown up, sure… and she was as plain as ever only dressed better in fancy kimono and developing an attitude. An attitude that drive him up to the wall and wished he could say a thing or two to her. However she had never shown herself again since that confrontation, and his uncle refused to disclose anything about her.

After their separation, Sho knew very little of Kyouko's whereabouts. He knew she live in Tokyo with a friend of his mother, and she was still the darling girl his mother worshipped if enthusiastic call he overheard from time to time was anything to go by. Still…

That proud and arrogant Ojou-sama was nothing like Kyouko he knew. Looking at him with cold eyes that didn't fit the warm color of honey. As if to her…

He was an insignificant existence!

"Just watch me… Kyouko, soon you won't be able to look at me like that any longer…" He vowed.

* * *

 **On the way to Haninozuka's house**

"I am really…" Kyouko inhaled deeply. "Thankful for your generosity to give me a ride, if you didn't, I don't know what should I do!"

While Ren and Yashiro were workaholic themselves, it was a little unnerving Mogami Kyoko thanked them as if they saved her life from certain doom. "You're welcome." Ren returned with a smile at the girl who was sitting on the back seat of his car. "It's no trouble, beside I am free and it won't be right to ignore a girl in trouble… Mogami-san."

She smiled at him demurely, "You're very kind… Tsuruga-san."

Ren inclined his head slightly, eyes still on the road but his eyes transfixed to the rear window briefly to catch a glimpse of her. "If I may know… is this business of yours, an Ikebana class perhaps?"

She perked up at his question. "Oh no… I am not skilled enough to teach Ikebana yet without a master with me, I am merely an assistant… it's a tea ceremony. Haninozuka-san requested me to serve tea for him and his guest from Osaka."

Yashiro turned around, his mouth gaped open in amazement. "You can do Sadou too Mogami-san?"

"Hai… I learned since I was twelve." She beamed.

Not surprising since Touya family seemed to be the typical traditional folks, he noted. "Do you play go too, Mogami-san?"

She nodded, "I do… though I only play casually… I have been contemplating to be an insei but Touya-sensei said if I want to be serious about Go I might as well signing up to the next pro exam."

"You must be very good if Touya-sensei think you should go straight to pro exam." Yashiro commented, he didn't know much about go himself other than what his parents rambled on whenever they were watching the game on TV, but it seemed going pro was a gruelling journey.

Ren's eyes narrowed, spotting uneasy smile on her lips that quickly replaced by her usual business smile. It seemed the topic of going pro was not something the girl wanted to pursue any further. "Speaking of business, are you arranging flower for President again today?"

Perking up at the change of topic, she replied. "Iee… I was participating in LME audition, you see…"

"Eh?" Yashiro looked surprised, so did Ren but he hid it better. "You did?"

She nodded, "It's really impressive… those girls are really serious and dedicated in what they do, I admire them."

"...?" Ren glanced at the rear mirror, catching the blissful look on her face. They supposed be her rivals and yet she was speaking like she was not part of the competition, just watching from the sidelines as spectators. Was that because she was confident of her skill, or something else? Maybe because she was a sheltered Ojou-sama she didn't get the concept of rivalry and competition? Or it was really plain honesty with no hidden meaning in her words.

"Seeing you're not nervous at all, Mogami-san… is that mean you're very confident you will pass the audition?" Yashiro asked curiously.

"Huh?"

And now the girl looked like she was caught off guard by a completely normal question from Yashiro, as if she didn't expect this sort of question. Which didn't fit the theory she was confident of her skill and explained her nonchalant attitude in regards to LME audition.

"Huh?" Yashiro echoed, as bewildered as Ren was with her reaction but more open about it.

Her eyes shifted to the side, showing subtle sign of discomfort. "Iee… actually President decided I don't have to go through the next round."

She failed the audition?!

"Takarada-san is an eccentric person, isn't he?" She giggled softly. "I can't tell when he is just playing around but when he is serious he reminds me of Kouyo-sensei."

Yashiro blinked owlishly, "Uhm, you're not upset Mogami-san?"

"Why?"

"The audition I mean… but I am sure you will make it next time!" Yashiro added.

She tilted her head to the side in adorable fashion, which reminded Ren of a confused puppy. He felt laughter bubbling in his throat, because unlike idols in their industry, she was not doing it to look cute and sincerely confused by Yashiro's words. "Erm… President has sent the contract to the Touyas to sign it for me though."

What?

"So you passed them already ! Takarada-sachou picked you personally then, congratulation! That's very amazing!" Yashiro clapped, "There's only a handful he picked personally like Ren."

Her eyes lowered, her clasped hands shifted briefly. "Thank you, Yashiro-san… but I am not sure he picked me personally, he is just helping me with a favor for a friend of family."

Yashiro was about to ask again but Ren was quicker, "What do you mean?"

"Ah, you see…" The kimono wearing girl started to explain the circumstances behind her participation, about the clothing line she had to model and legal matter they needed Takarada Lorry's help with. "And that's how I end up in audition."

"So you asked President to give advice on establishing modelling contract…" Ren drawled on, "And not a simple one since Ichihashi-san don't want you just as a model but also the face of her new brand."

"Hai." Ren narrowed his eyes, noting her cautiousness to his inquiry.

He sighed, eyes glanced at the street name sign and noted they almost reached Mogami-san's destination. "Mogami-san… are you interested to join the showbiz world at all?"

"...I…" She looked shocked by the unexpected question, so did he by his forwardness, and the steely glint in her eyes before she put on the increasingly familiar polite mask of a lady. "Ara… Tsuruga-san, you're joking! Someone like me in showbiz world… that's impossible!"

Ren tensed, she sounded like she was humbling herself but there was something in her voice that sounded like… she was _mocking?_ "What do you mean by that Mogami-san?"

Kyouko noticed the change in Ren's posture, her eyes narrowed. "I just think I am not suitable for a job such as yours, Tsuruga-san… each to their own I suppose."

"You're already here… or going to be, modelling is part of showbiz world… Mogami-san."

"It's just a favor for a family's friend… regardless of the legal procedure."

Yashiro shivered, _'Why suddenly they start talking so stiffly like this?! And is it just me or it's getting too cold here.'_

"So…" Ren's eyes narrow skeptically at the girl through the rear window. "You're not serious, merely helping a friend…"

"I didn't say that, Tsuruga-san… please don't jump to assumption." Her smile was still pleasant but there was an edge in her tone.

"If this friend of family go this far to hire you as a professional, that means they're expecting you to behave as such…" Ren returned, having better control of emotion, both smile and tone of his were still unfailingly polite. "Don't you this so Mogami-san?"

Yashiro stared at them in shock, back and forth as they ping-ponged subtle jab at each other.

Kyouko's smile didn't waver, but she was ticked off. "I didn't make it a habit to disappoint people's expectation of me, Tsuruga-san."

"Is that so, Mogami-san? Then shouldn't you acknowledge it needs more than just determination to prove that, the showbiz world is unkind." And now he was challenging her.

Kyouko's smile slipped off, and Yashiro shivered and he was hallucinating of unsheathed blade in Kyouko's background. "Is that a-"

The car screeched to a halt, it was a smooth stop but the tense atmosphere caught the passengers off guard.

Yashiro almost fell off of his seat if not for the safety belt as Ren stopped the car, he was about to ask why Ren stopped but looked at impressive gate of Japanese house, Haninozuka in Kanji was prominently carved on the nameplate. A maid dressed in kimono was standing beside the gate, already waiting for her. In his daze, Ren took his chance to alight from his car and opened the door for the kimono wearing girl.

Yashiro turned his head to look at the two, eyes wide in panic because never in his imagination Ren would pick a fight with a girl, and she welcomed the challenge no less. They were exchanging smile now, and Yashiro swore the temperature had dropped below freezing point.

"Allow me, Mogami-san." Ren beamed his gentleman smile at her.

Looking at the offered hand, there was no question what Ren implied. Yashiro had wondered if Ren felt offended Kyouko ignored his previous offer, and gulped when the girl looked at the hand with indulgent smile that didn't reach her eyes. Ren frowned when she saw her determined look that turned to challenging glint in her eyes.

Chuckling at the gentleman's offer, this time she didn't refuse and placed her hand above his. "Since you insist, Tsuruga-san." She drawled on to Ren as the gentleman helped her to exit the car.

Yashiro expected Kyouko to let go of the hand quickly but she didn't and Ren didn't either, "Mogami-san…"

She just smiled demurely at him as she slid her hand off of his. "Thank you for the ride, Tsuruga-san. Have a nice day…" Then she turned her back on him, "Oh, and Tsuruga-san…" She inclined her head in an angle that let Ren saw her profile, a smile graced her lips beautifully but there was no hiding the sharp edge on her words. "I _despise_ failure."

The maid who had been standing awkwardly by her side stepped forward. "Kyouko-sama… Our master has been waiting for you."

"My apologize for the long wait, Hijiri-san."

"This way please." The maid led the girl to Haninozuka residence and the door was close after the maid and Kyouko gave Ren a parting bow.

BLAM!

Ren turned on his heels and returned to his car, eyes locked to his right hand.

Yashiro's lips trembled, "What the hell did you do just now?! You- you!" He stuttered. "One moment you were chatting amicably with her and suddenly you guys were on each other's throat!"

Ren sighed, "My apologies for my lack of self-control… it's just that, I don't like her motivation to join showbiz world."

"Helping a friend?"

"A mere convenience… she didn't take showbiz world seriously, even though she takes her friend's request with impressive dedication…" Ren drawled on as he restarted his car. "I don't know why, maybe it's just her traditional upbringing that give her biased outlook for showbiz world…"

Though to his observant eyes as an actor, it couldn't be that simple…

Yashiro groaned, "Still… Ren… you should know better in showbiz you will hear people talk either bad or good all the time about our job. So why did you take her remark like it's a personal insult?"

Ren sighed, "I am sorry, I am not sure what come over me either."

"And I thought she would be good for you… romantic or not you seems interested in her." Yashiro moaned at the lost chance to bring spring in barren land that was Ren's love life. "And she didn't treat you like you're second coming of Adonis like most girls."

Ren looked at his right hand again, clenching and unclenching it again restlessly as his car drove away from Haninozuka residence.

Yashiro noticed the gesture, "Ren… do you feel something for her after all?! You looks like you're trying to burn her touch in your memory! How is it? Does her soft and warm hand wake a new feeling in-"

"Yashiro-san." Ren called his name sternly, shutting the manager up. "You misunderstood…"

"About?" He was tempted to tease Ren but from the tone, this was serious.

Ren shook his head exasperatedly. "Don't you think it's strange a well mannered lady like her refused my offered hand the first time around?"

The manager recalled the event, nodding. "Yeah… it's not the matter whether she needs the help or not, I mean… she should have accepted the help out of courtesy at least."

He nodded in agreement, "Normally, but this girl is not your everyday Ojou-sama… and her hands tell me that much."

"Huh?"

He glanced at him briefly before answering. "Her hand… is calloused and cold."

"Eh?" Yashiro was shocked by the revelation. "But she-"

"Didn't she plays go? And also practiced Ikebana?" Ren pointed out. "It's no wonder her hands are calloused, her nails have scratches, and the skin along her nails are rough… it's a hand of an artisan. Her hands are cold most likely because she was really scared she would be late for her job..." Like a mark her arts imprinted on her. However her eyes when she spoke about them had no spark, there was no… deep feeling for them.

So to her… what she felt about them didn't matter, even if she hated them, she would dedicate her all regardless.

" **I hate studying! But next time I will get 100 and Okaa-san will praise me!"**

Ren frowned to himself, _'Why am I recalling of Kyouko-chan again?'_

* * *

 **Haninozuka Tea Room**

Hanizozuka Mitsukuni, the heir of Haninozuka family was on the verge of tears when he saw the dark and murderous aura emitted by the host. "What's wrong with Kyouko-chan today? She looks as serene as always when brewing tea but she feels so scary…" He whispered to his much taller cousin.

Mori Takashi, a man of few words just nodded. Because of her fearsome aura, not even their fathers asked why she was alone and where was Ogata-9dan?

Kyouko whisked the tea with a serene smile on her face, while imagining certain actor's face as the tea. _'Tsuruga Ren, you infuriating man! Just you see I will perform modelling perfectly for Tsuyu-san!'_

For the first time since their break up, both Sho and Kyouko had the same thing in mind in regards to Tsuruga Ren. The irony…

* * *

 **For those who read V.B Rose... yes Tsuyu and Mitsuya are from there. And the job from there is the start of Kyouko-chan's career in showbiz world. I hope it's not a lame cause for her to get in that situation. Lory's reason to take her in would be explained in later chapter.**

 **Yes, she dislikes Ren now... more than she does Sho, but more because she thinks of him as a pest nowadays. As you can see, Kyouko enjoys Go, Ikebana and Sadou... devoted even but doesn't mean she loves doing them. Her motive to learn them like, Ren said is because she want to please people, with no regards for herself. Which trigger Ren's landmine... and hers too...**

 **Yeah, it would start as love-hate relationship. They could be Yamato Nadeshiko-Gentleman pairing, but considering their real self I can's imagine it would be sweet fluffy romance ha ha ha...**

 **Please Review!**


	4. Episode 03

**Episode 03: Capturing The Fairy  
**

"Why did you hire my daughter? Making her go through that audition no less?"

Lorry knew a lot of formidable women in industry, but Touya Akiko, the authority of Ikebana art was one most people underestimated because she was constantly under her husband's dominating shadow. However Lorry was sure she could tear less influenced people apart if she so choose. And this woman was not happy with what he did with her precious adopted daughter.

"Akiko-chan… you do have faith in me right?"

"Brother in law… please don't play a game with me. Just get to the point, this is not what expect you to do when I come to you to help me with Kyouko-chan!"

She was also his sister in law, Mariko's most beloved little sister.

He sighed, "Yes… yes, about the girl who loves too much, keep giving and asking nothing in return. As I said before your concern is not unfounded, sooner or later that girl will burn out with constant pressure she put upon herself…"

And he didn't like that at all, he had seen Kuu's broken son and he would be appalled if he let Akiko's daughter to break apart. From what he had seen the girl was already doing laps around the pool of brokenness Kuon jumped on five years ago. Though their problems weren't exactly the same, it broke them in the same way.

Akiko frowned, her lips pulled to a tight line. "When Yayoi brought her to us… I was overjoyed, Kyouko-chan is everything I wanted in a daughter I never had." She recalled the young girl with sweet smile dressed in scarlet kimono, bowing beautifully to her and Kouyo. "I thought… teaching her Ikebana, Go… our arts are like giving a piece of ourselves, making her our real daughter. She… looked happy when we taught them to her. I thought…"

"She was happy because you taught her something that would give her a way to make _you_ happy, Akiko-chan." Lorry corrected. "And you can't blame yourself for misunderstanding Kyouko-chan's feeling, she is hard to read even for me… that girl has been using mask for most of her life. She could be one scary actress…"

"Is that way to take her in? Because she can be a good actress?!" Akiko sounded indignant.

He sighed, "Calm down Akiko-chan, I am not using your daughter for my own gain… what that girl needs is learning to love herself and let herself be loved without burdening herself with thinking she have to _earn_ it. Opening her eyes to simple fact, there are people who loves her simply because she is Kyouko-chan."

"And bringing her to Showbiz world can teach her that?" She asked unsurely.

"Part of being a celebrity is looking at yourself and know you have it in you to love and be loved in return." He exhaled a trail of smoke to air purifier his butler set on the table. "As strange as this sounds, her modelling job is a perfect baby step to teach her that."

Akiko sighed in defeat, "If you say so, brother in law… I just hope you really know what you're doing with Kyouko-chan."

"I have to know, if not you and your scary husband will have my hide." He said pointedly.

Looking at the man who was wearing fake bear's fur and viking armor, Akiko added. "If this doesn't work, it's not going to be that furry one but your _real_ hide, understood?" She was sure Kouyo keep Touya family's heirloom, a katana, somewhere in their closet.

"Crystal clear, Akiko-chan!"

* * *

 **Touya Residence**

Kyouko was watching a show called Top Model on her laptop and absorbing everything she could from the show, she was still puzzling over the 'no neck' and 'long neck' lecture the supermodel was teaching to the participants. She underestimated modelling, it was not simply posing and looked good. There was a lot of theory on how to pose nicely and showing off clothes they wore.

She couldn't help but admire these girls, pouring their hearts out for their job just like…

WHY she was feeling like this when looking at these people from showbiz world?! As if they had something she did not and, she longed for this unknown something.

"Nee-chan!" Kyouko almost jumped in shock when she saw Akira slid the door open with his chubby hands. "I am hungry…"

"Oh, of course you're!" She laughed sheepishly, "What would you li-"

"Akira-bochama!" Sakura-san, the maid of Touya family and former Fuwa Ryokan's girl called him. "You could ask me to prepare something for you…"

Akira pouted, toddling to his sister. "I want Nee-chan's cooking."

Kyouko pulled the toddler to a bear hug , "It's alright… I have time to cook something simple for Aki-chan."

"Nooo! I'm a big boy now so no chan!"

She sighed inwardly, _'Ah… the wonder of growing up, now Aki-chan thinks he is a big boy already. In a few years he would be Akira-kun.'_ Noticing Sakura fidgeting by the door. "Please help me in the kitchen, Sakura-san… and is that for me?" She asked, looking pointedly at the phone Sakura was holding. "From Ki'in I suppose?"

"No… it's from Ichihashi-san."

Kyouko nodded, "Help me prepare pickled cabbage and udon, I will be along shortly Sakura-san." She instructed as accepting the phone, adjusting Akira who was sitting on her lap so she could pick the call comfortably.

Akira, knowing his Nee-chan was doing grown up talk stayed as silent as possible when Kyouko greeted the caller. "Moshi-moshi, Tsuyu-neechan? What is it?"

" _I am so sorry Kyouko-chan… but the park we want to book for the photoshoot is already taken. Hic… so maybe the photoshoot would be delayed until we get a new place! Hic… it's so unfair those major brand takes place I booked first…"_

Kyouko frowned at that, "But didn't the photographer, Rinzo Gunji-san… only have opening in his schedule next week?"

Tsuyu wailed on the phone and Kyouko regretted mentioning it, _'That too! Even though Mitsu pulled some string for me to set an appointment with him!"_

Some strings?

"Uhm Tsuyu-san… this park? Why you want to shoot it in a park?"

" _Why? Because my design is nature themed… so I need a place with flowers and water features… and I want Kyouko-chan to pose like nature spirit in my kimono…"_

Nature spirit?

Fairy?

Akira looked up, mouth open in awe at the sparkling eyes his sister made. Nee-chan was so weird sometimes.

"Tsuyu-san…" Suddenly this modelling job didn't sound so bad, far from it. "I will do my best to help you. So ganbatte!"

The call ended and after lunch with her adopted brother, the kimono wearing girl rushed to the neighbor next door with her Ikebana class. With her mood drastically improved, and it showed in her flowers, Tachibana-sensei couldn't help but ask why Kyouko looked so happy. Usually Kyouko was demure and not this excitable, but Tsuyu-san was going to make her a fairy so she couldn't be still.

An animated explanation later, and a somber one on the problem on location, Tachibana-sensei was more than eager to offer her flower garden as photoshoot location. She even had a small stream running beside the garden for irrigation, fitting perfectly to their ideal criteria. Soon, it spread through neighborhood that their Kyouko-chan for the first time in three years were overjoyed because she was going to start her debut as a model.

Suddenly the project became everyone in neighborhood's business, much to Kyouko's horror.

* * *

 **TBM, Ren's Dressing Room**

Girls commonly known by their opposite gender for soft and gentle hands, and yet she was different. She had gentle demeanor, befitting of a lady from old family but her hands are those of a hard worker with devotion to her arts. Such a contradiction…

Gentle but strong…

"Do you think… Mogami-chan is self-conscious about her hands?" Yashiro asked, snapping Ren out of his musing. "To the point she behaved that way… ignoring your help."

Ren scoffed, "One thing for sure, I can't imagine a proud lady such as Mogami-san would be ashamed of her hands. If anything, she should be proud."

Yashiro nodded, "Artisan's hands hm… in that case you should have treated her nicer."

He sighed exasperatedly, "Why are you so concerned with how I interact with her? And Mogami- _chan_?"

"It's cuter… and of course I am concerned since this is the _first time_ you pick a fight with a girl." He stressed on, "And the said girl is amazing enough to stand up to your challenge, you two are unbelieveable…"

"..." Ren looked at him with skeptical eyes, 'Erm… while me arguing with a girl is unusual, were we really that odd?" He couldn't ask but ask.

Yashiro huffed, "Are you kidding me? You guys are all smile, proper and polite with each other… even when you two just happen to walk in the same hallway!" He recounted the miniscule interactions the two had for the last six month, which was a literal passing acquaintance and even less than that. "But when _at last_ you talked properly to each other all of a sudden you get on like house on fire!"

"Can you please don't make it sounds like something scandalous?" Ren said pointedly. "As for how spectacular our argument going south last time, we just happened to step on each other's landmine."

"My point exactly! How did two people who barely knew each other do that?"

As if Ren knew the answer better than Yashiro did, he hadn't the slightest idea why Mogami Kyouko easily stirred his emotion like this.

* * *

 **Tachibana's Orchard**

Ashirawa sighed loudly, "Aren't we supposed to study Sasaki-san's game against Shinoda-7dan from last week today?"

Sasaki-san the most senior member of Touya study group shook his head, "I don't mind really, it's just a weekly game with interesting twist in yose. We can discuss it later, so now we can be by sensei's side for his daughter's first photo shoot."

Ogata sighed exasperatedly, "Like he needs us, can't you see the whole neighborhood come to watch Kyouko-san? I swear, they're already her fans since she came here three years ago."

"Anyway… do you think someone need to pull Sensei to the porch? Since it seems the photographer and his staffs are getting very nervous with him looming over them like that." Ashiwara pointed out. "Sensei can be very intimidating."

"To be fair that's how he is when he feels excited, Kyouko-chan is his precious daughter after all." Ogata shook his head, "I will go over there and bring him here… it won't do if the photographer have shaky hands when taking Kyouko-san's picture."

Rinzo Gunji, in his long and illustrious career as photographer had never been this worried before. He was famous for taking his work seriously and not afraid to take unusual road, like that one time he wandered around his client's wedding hall the whole day taking pictures of couple and shamelessly lying his way to get the photo he wanted.

Never mind cops suspected him for something criminal.

Still, he was very unsure with his client, who was also his niece's wide feeding nonsense instruction to their young model. She looked so young too, and not to mention this was her _first_ shoot. Even experienced model couldn't make sense this instruction becoming one with nature, detached from humanity, think of them as mere dust in tapestry of history, yet in the same time as nature spirit the girl had to display curiosity for human she couldn't relate to and so on.

That sounded more like a very fantasy background for a character, which was not so bad, but if he as photographer didn't get Tsuyu's lingo, how could he gave the girl some direction?! Though the girl seemed to be in euphoria, and nodding enthusiastically at Tsuyu's every words. In his line of work it was not common his peers would avoid work for relatives and friends, because it was hard to be professional with family. Though without that barrier he was unsure what to say to his client about her absurd direction.

She was a fairy… nature spirit that was one with trees, flowers, the river… everything! Like Corn! Like…

"Kyouko-chan? Which kimono do you think we should try first?"

The photographer groaned in the background as muttering they should have planned on the order of which clothing they wanted to photo first.

Kyouko looked at the Kimono hanged neatly before her, they had made use of Tachibana-sensei's classroom so she could see all of them at once. She was drawn by jade green kimono, touching the fabric she was surprised it was soft, silky and stretchy material. There were two layers of them, the stretchy and semi-translucent fabric on top of jade green fabric. There was fur shawl in gold color that almost matched Corn's hair color hung around its collar, with obi made of the same furry material. The bottom was more like a dress, as it was wider than conventional kimono.

"That's one inspired by Kamaitachi, the vicious and free spirit of wind in folktales." Tsuyu-nee explained, "You see the fabric I use? When it's windy the fabric will drape beautifully, outlining your body…"

Kyouko made her decision, "Yes, this one…" This was Corn, the free spirited wind fairy.

"Then let's go!" Kyouko yelped when Tsuyu dragged her to another corner of the room where make-up artists were waiting. "Mitsu, double check our Kamaitachi kimono!"

Kyouko sucked in her breath when she was pushed to sit down, it had been a while since she was forced to this. She had looked at make up sets enviously from time to time, but never deign to buy them because it felt not right for her. It was something 'other girls' did and she was…

"Hm." Kyouko blinked when her face was cupped by the make-up artist, eyes went wide in shock. "Nice skin… clean and smooth. It's been a while I see this type of face, she is going to be wonderful once I am done with her!"

Tsuyu squaled, "I know right? Do your magic Kazuha-san!"

The make up artist grinned, she was a slender woman with short black hair and eyes, dressing in simple black shirt and jeans. "I am Kazuha… I am going to do your make-up and hair with my partner for today."

"Nice to meet you, please take care of me." Kyouko returned the introduction. "I am Mogami Kyouko."

She grinned, "What a polite lady we have here…" She glanced around. "Now! Where is Sugimoto? It can't take that long to pick our stuff from car."

Tsuyu laughed sheepishly, "Uhm… you still call your husband with his surname even though you're also Sugimoto now…"

"He is forever Sugimoto to me." Kazuha retorted.

The sliding door opened revealing a man with blue eyes and blond hair, he too, dressed in the same fashion as Kazuha. "I'm back! And look who you have there for us today!"

Kyouko was amazed by his caucasian look, but he didn't sparkle from top to bottom like Corn does so he must be human. "Uhm."

"I am Maki! Kazuha's wonderful husband."

"In his dream!"

Despite the occasional classic old married couple's argument they worked well together, and Kyouko felt comfortable letting them touching her hair and face. It felt good…

"The hair extension should be around the length of her waist…" Maki trailed off. "Should we get a longer one? It's more otherworldly that way…"

Kazuha shook her head, "Nay! Look at the garden, the kimono is going to drag on the grass already... let's don't make it harder than it already is for Kyouko-chan to move. She is going to portray nature spirit of wind so..." She hummed.

Wind… like Corn, how to portray Corn who was like the wind? There was one time Corn showed her how he was flying but she was a human so how she could be Corn like? There was nothing on her reference that could tell her how to imitate a fairy.

"We got some wigs too ne? In case we need to give her odd color hair since the theme is nature spirit." They wanted to avoid coloring her hair.

"No changing her hair color!" Tsuyu protested. "I want Kyouko-chan's natural hair color, don't cover her ebony hair!"

She was pretty hopeless at this, and after watching and compiling so many reference…

" **It takes more than just determination Mogami-san."**

How dare he! Everything she accomplished was result of her effort and determination, and it won't matter even if it was Ikebana or modelling in showbiz world!

That day for the first time in three years, Kyouko gave her guardians and neighbors a collective heart attack because of her stunt.

* * *

 **A week later…**

Ren had been called by President, and as usual he had no idea what the man wanted. Lately it was urging him to call his parents, as he already got the number 1 spot in Japan so even though he was ready yet to return he should give some assurance to Kuu and Julie. Ren of course disagreed, as in his opinion his position was still very shaky.

Not to mention he didn't know what he should say to his parents.

He hoped it won't be about his parents again, though judging from merry looking President in judge costume -complete with the wig- it should be safe to assume he was not going to talk about too serious matter.

"So… is there anything you need from me? Sachou?" Ren said before his eyes lowered at the flower decoration on the table between them, "Are those flowers made from vegetable?"

"Yes, I do." He answered to the first, "Yep… finest fusion art of Japanese cooking and Ikebana from Mogami-kun! She made this for first stage audition and since it's a waste to let rotting wilt or eat it, I have it coated to preserve it!"

Ren sweat-dropped, while it was one unique talent, he couldn't imagine there would be a girl who bring vegetables and kitchen knife to the stage. It sounded _so_ like her though to do the unthinkable. Wait, why did he sound like he knew her so well?

"Anyway… speaking of Mogami-kun, can you tell me what did you do to invite her ire?" Ren tensed involuntarily. "I am impressed really, because that girl from what her guardians said is very tolerant with people."

Ren narrowed his eyes.

"And no, she didn't say anything… it's just in her last appointment I ask her about the time you gave him a ride." At Ren's inquiring look he added. "My buttler was going to offer her our car but you get to her first… I have seen a glimpse of her talent so I can't help but wonder about your opinion of her, and what you guys are talking about on the way there… so… but all she said is about professionalism in showbiz world. She also commented you're a gentleman and mature individual…"

She did?

"She was smiling but her aura didn't match… so? Care to tell me what my biggest star with gentleman image have done to get a girl like Mogami-kun to dislike him?" He asked curiously, leaning in like shark smelling blood.

Ren sighed and began to explain the argument they had in car. "I just can't help it."

"Is that premonition to romance I heard? _Finally_."

"Did you listen to the part we're arguing and inadvertently stepping on each other's landmine?" Ren asked in disbelief, no matter how obsessed Boss was with love, he should see there was nothing romantic going here. "If not because we both have iron clad grip on our emotion, I think we wouldn't stop on subtle insult."

Lorry sighed, this was why Ren was a failure in love. He had heard the boy's dating history from Kuu, and looking at how Ren act love, it was pretty obvious. "Well… glad to know your issues with each other, and Ren… I was hoping you guys can get along…" He sighed exasperatedly.

"My apologize to disappoint you but I think I have burned that bridge…" Ren admitted, not to mention she didn't seem to be the forgiving type. "But why?" He hoped it was not for the 'L' reason.

The eccentric man scoffed, twirling his judge's hammer. "She is just like you, scary type of actress… a talent nurtured from wearing a mask for her whole life."

"What?"

"Take a look at this." Lorry turned on his tv, showing a slideshow of photos. "This is the her first photo shoot for for Ichihashi-san's brand, _Monogatari_."

The first photo was Kyouko in hair much longer than her shoulder length, with scarlet modern kimono. The edge of the sleeve and bottom was laced with see through fabric that trailed down and rumpled like tongue of flame. The kimono was dominantly deep red and faded in shoulder part to gradient yellow. It won't look out of place in celebrity gala dinner, but artful looking in the same time.

However the girl who modelled the kimono had overdone herself, she was draped over a dead tree, chin up and the flame like end looked like it was devouring the wood. Ren didn't miss the tiny detail that Kyouko was half a meter up on the tree, and supporting herself with her own body weight on the slanted tree.

" _ **I despise failure!"**_

She looked beautiful in the photo, different from her usual natural and subtle beauty contributed more to her gracefulness than physical beauty. If not because her ebony hair and golden eyes, he could hardly recognized her.

"She has guts alright… that's too reckless for a newbie model to pose in such unstable spot." Ren couldn't help but comment, he was impressed though.

"This actually not the worst one on the scale of recklessness." Lorry continued to the next slide.

The next kimono was blue, the first layer was dark and the outer was light. Instead of traditional wide sleeve, it used long sleeved modern design, with long shawl draped from neck to her ankle.

There seemed to be nothing wrong at the first glance, she was on her back floating on a stream with lotus flower, one hand stretched above her head and her body bend in such way she looked like she was following the water stream.

"Isn't this taken recently?"

"Yes."

"It's still freezing cold outside!" And if he looked closer there was shards of ice floating on the stream.

"She suppose to be the spirit of water so…" Lorry shrugged, "She didn't do things by halves."

Was it his fault to challenge her pride?

"She was only on the water for a short time, the photographer finish his job quickly before she could get a cold. This is the last one taken, because afterward she was wrapped in bundles by his guardians." Lorry shook his head. "Though the next one is even crazier."

"What did she do?!" Ren now was dreading the next photo.

Lorry was unsure what to think about guilty Ren, because feeling guilt was dangerous for Ren, for Kuon. "Eeh… this and that."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Kyouko stared at the branch of willow tree before her determinedly, confusing the staff and onlookers. She patted the branch that was within her reach, and pulled it experimentally. It seemed firm and strong enough. Her bare feet felt nice against the carpet of grass, they were soft enough too. Firmind her decision she turned to Gunji-san._

" _I am really sorry! Please take care of me, I am counting on you!"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Here I go!" She jumped to the branch and swung herself over it, earning terrified scream from onlookers._

 _Gunji, the photographer barely keeping his calm when he snapped the picture of the girl flipping in the air as if she was flying before landing or rather rolling on the soft grass._

" _KYOUKO-CHAN!"_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

She was smiling on the photo, a joyful and unrestrained smile as she was playing in the air. The willow tree entangled loosely in her form, as if molding together with her kimono.

' _Her smile… I have seen that smile somewhere. So she can smile like that too…'_

"As you can see." Ren snapped back to attention. "Her expression on each photo are drastically different." For fire, there was smoldering pressure, and she was not smiling, eyes looking straight at the camera intensely. For water… she was barely smiling, just slight curve on her lips and the depth of her eyes were cold.

"...That's why you think Mogami-san have talent in acting?"

"You disagree?"

"No, she is perceptive and good at using body language." Ren added his two cents, recalling their first encounter. "But why are you telling me this? It can't be just for my opinion."

The president sighed exasperatedly, "This is what she said when I asked about these photos."

 _Flashback_

" _I am thinking about people I know… how their personality resemble those elements in my head, for example... I am thinking of Kouyo-sensei." His inner strength when dominating his opponent in game, slowly burning every escape path without haste. "Like the sacred bonfire…"_

 _Lorry smiled at that, he could see the allegory between Touya Kouyo and flame. "As for water and ice?"_

" _It's my mother." The sadness in her voice made Lorry sucked in his breath because it seemed he had brought up something he shouldn't. "Water I can't touch as she always slip away from my hands, leaving trail of coldness. She keeps flowing away and there is nothing else I can do…"_

 _Lorry hesitated to ask for any further but the girl went on, this time her face bloomed with a smile. A sincere and carefree smile that caught Lorry off guard._

" _When I modelled wind spirit kimono, I remember my childhood friend. He is_ like _a wind fairy… playing in the air so freely, unbound by earthly matter." She sighed wistfully. "I want to be him and dancing around like Tsuyu-nee and Gunji-san said just can't fit the image and…" She hunched in apologetic gesture. "Without thinking the consequence I can't resist pulling such a shameless stunt, and scaring everyone…"_

End of Flashback

"And so… without realizing, rather than modelling it was more like she is acting on character based on person around her she associate with the element of nature." Lorry finished his explanation. "Thankfully for heart of old folks in neighborhood, only on these three photo she did reckless thing to portray nature spirit."

Ren couldn't believe what he just heard, that an amateur, someone who just started had guts to risk broken neck and hypothermia in her first photo shoot to prove her point. "Is it my... fault?" He couldn't help but wondered.

"Nah… if half stories of her escapades I heard from her guardians are true…" Like how she chased a purse snatcher by bike when the fools stole Akiko's bag, or another time she searched mangosteen in off season all over the market because Akiko craved some when she was pregnant.

He shrugged, "Mogami-kun is just the type of people who won't do anything by halves." Lory waved off with a sigh. "I can't say your challenge is not affecting her decision at all… but in the end she finished her first modelling job with spectacular review."

"Obviously…"

"The photographer, Gunji Reizo fell in love with her modelling _hard_ and proudly displaying her photos as his masterpiece in his gallery. I heard he even force organizer of his exhibition to make room for these photos just one day before the opening."

"That's… good?" Ren supposed.

"I also have taken liberty to out these masterpieces on the biggest billboard across the city." Lorry added with a smirk, "There's _love_ in these photos after all…"

Ren sighed at that, his eyes lowered. "Perhaps… but I think it's sad of her."

"Hm?"

"Keep giving and asking nothing in return, losing herself in self sacrifice and forgetting her own well being…" And he couldn't help but hoped she could treasure herself a little more.

Lorry smirked at the troubled expression Ren made, _'I am not sure this is the_ sign _but for whatever reason, Ren is drawn to her and that's good enough for me.'_ he cleared his throat. "In any case… what are you going to do about her now?"

Ren's expression hardened, "I understand that she is not just talking, but my point still stands so it won't be right for me to apologize."

 _This romantic failure_

"I don't think she is even expecting an apology… Ren." Lorry drawled on, keeping the fact Mogami Kyouko never expect people to apologize to himself. "Somewhere in her heart I think she know you're right, which is why she got angry with you in the first place."

Ren didn't seem convinced, "Still, what are you planning for that girl anyway?"

"At first it's a favor from a family, but now I have my own personal reason." He exhaled a puff of smoke to water purifier on the table. "That girl, I want to see the future full of splendor she could open for herself… if only she can start to love herself, and let herself be loved in return."

He had a premonition, and it was a good one.

* * *

 **Ki'n (Japan's Go Association)**

"I want to hide in a hole." Kyouko said as clutching her planner close to her chest.

Ashiwara who was walking beside her snickered, "It's not so bad Kyouko-chan! You looks very pretty in those billboards~"

"She is." Her guardian, Touya Kouyou or more well known as Touya-Meijin was walking a few steps ahead.

The ebony haired girl blushed brilliant red, "People are talking…" She protested weakly, hoping she could block whispering around her. "I can't believe you Ashiwara-san! You blurted out that I am the mode of those photos!"

"Eeh… I am sorry? But you realize how many people come watching the shoot, if not me someone will spill the news eventually." He inched away when sensing her murderous aura. "And I think the Ki'in staffs are already planning your debut as Go idol."

She looked at him in disbelief, "What is this Go idol?"

"Idol who play Go?"

"...That sounds ridiculous, I have consented to be a model but an idol is…" Image of Shoutarou and Tsuruga Ren came to mind, followed by their squealing fangirls. "I'd rather not…"

"Kyouko…" Touya Kouyou called, "About the pro exam you're taking."

Kyouko tensed, "Hai? I will do my best to pass."

The Meijin sighed, "I know you will… your greatest strength is giving your all in everything you do." He patted his adopted daughter lovingly on her head, an affectionate gesture she craved from her parent. "However, I want you to enjoy yourself even more… even in this pro exam. DOn't force yourself for straight win or whatever perfect expectation you set for yourself…"

She blushed in embarrassment because that was exactly what she had in mind.

"So true! Just relax!" Ashiwara beamed.

"Though if possible don't pass with close record like Ashiwara-kun here… with 6 loses, you almost failed last year." And it was because he was playing with new style that earned him three straight loses in said exam.

"Sensei!"

"Hai! Of course I won't!" Kyouko chirped, while inwardly vowing she would keep winning if she could afford in pro exam.

"Kyouko-chan!"

Akatoki

Aki Shouko was worried, and it was not the first time since she was saddled by duty as a manager for talented and problematic Fuwa Shou. The boy was cute and adorable, but serious when working. Which made him a joy to take care of, especially by his thirst to get to the top Shouko couldn't but admired. However sometimes Shou was too spoiled in private, and at random times getting annoyed because of something she never get the chance to pry on.

She was sure it involved a girl, one Shou's uncle disallowed him to get in contact with. Which was really puzzling because the boy was a playboy through and through, it didn't seem to fit his personality to moon over one particular girl this long, and a troublesome one at that considering the interference from his uncle.

Well, while having a fixed girlfriend would be bad for his career Shouko thought it would be more preferable than leaving Shou unattached and chasing every girl that catch his fancy.

"Uhm Shou… you have been staring at the billboard across the road for the last ten minutes." Shouko pointed out, snapping her charge from his daze. "I have to admit, it's a very captivating one… a very beautiful model the brand _Monogatari_ got for their ads." Shouko made a note to order water spirit kimono dress modelled on the billboard for herself, she liked the design.

Shou shook his head frantically, "No way! My eyes are locked to my shining future, a girl, especially one in kimono doesn't interest me! Never!"

Shouko sighed at that, "If you say so." She was not sure why but Shou seemed to have grudge against everything traditional and old, like how he almost anger Uesugi Kotetsu because the hakama wearing actor didn't like how Shou was looking at him when they had the misfortune of walking on the hall of Fuji TV with the authority of historical drama.

"Hmph!"

* * *

 **Few weeks later…**

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi…

Kyouko heaved a sigh as she finished the game for this week, it was a long one and she was up against top insei so they played all the way to end game _yose_ and now counting the territory. She was ashamed to admit that she lost mental count half-way and hoped she had enough teritorry to win.

Clack

Clack

Pachi…

 _Huh?!_

* * *

 **LME (L.A. Hearts)**

Sawara Yasunori, the head of talent section was unsure how to approach the latest addition to his section. The girl had splendid appearance, if her gigantic photos all over the cuty were any indication she cleaned up nicely with make-up. She was polite and graceful, befitting of a daughter from old family. He could almost say, he had gotten female version of Ren.

However, that despair colored face as if the end of the world was near made it hard for Sawara to take his supposed seat across hers. So he ended up standing awkwardly few meters away from her table, unsure how to get into personal bubble she created.

"Sawara-san? What's wrong?" Sawara breathed out a sigh of relieve when he saw Ren and his manager walked pass. "Is that… Mogami-san?"

His eyes lit up in hope. "You know her?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then can you help me to talk to her? I suppose to talk to her about other modelling offer we got for her but…" He trailed off.

Yashiro frowned, "Whoaa… she is at it again, what is it this time?" He wondered. "I wish we can send Ren since he is usually so smooth with girls but-"

"But?" Sawara echoed.

Ren sighed, shaking his head. "Let's just say we didn't get along with each other."

"Eh? You hate her or something?!" That was a shocking revelation.

"Nope, we just _dislike_ each other." Ren corrected.

 _Isn't that the same?_ Sawara and Yashiro thought inwardly.

"Still…" Ren trailed off, "It's worrying to see her like that, I will go ask."

HUH?! _You are still going to her in the end!_

Ren was honestly curious what had gotten to her this time, and worried because this girl took things too seriously. He hoped whatever it is now was unrelated to him.

She was sitting ramrod straight, eyes never leaving the paper with gridlines on the table. Unlike usual kimono, today she was wearing hakama with lilac wisteria patterned top and bottom in deeper color. A variation of her choice of fashion he had seen from time to time in passing.

"Mogami-san? Is everything alright?" He asked softly.

She slowly looked up from the paper, their eyes met and she blinked first. "Huh?"

"Are you alright?" Ren asked again. "If you're feeling unwell perhaps we can call a cab for you, and postpone the meeting."

A smile bloomed in her face then she asked. "Are you worried about me as a gentleman or human being?"

Ren smiled back, it seemed she was fine if she could retort like that to him. So she saw through him, calling him out on his gentleman public persona. Whether he was concerned because his public image demand him so or he was being sincere. "The latter, Mogami-san… considering our last memorable encounter I can't blame you for being suspicious. But I assure you, I am capable of human's compassion."

"Is that so?"

Silence…

"Did she just ask that?" Sawara asked to Yashiro. "And Ren retort back?"

Yashiro nodded, groaning. "I wish this won't be a routine… can't they just get along?" They _looked_ like they could, considering their image as gentleman and Yamato Nadeshiko.

"Your lack of faith in humanity aside, Mogami-san…" Ren trailed off, "There's someone waiting for you over there." He gestured towards Sawara who looked shocked their attention shifted to him all of a sudden.

In instance the gloomy aura was gone as flower like smile graced her lips, stepping away from the table she grave the talent director a beautiful bow. "Good afternoon, Sawara-san. My apologize for keeping you waiting!" On her background, iris flowers sprouted to life, complete with sparkles.

Sawara supposed the female version of Ren was not really a wrong assumption.

"And good afternoon to you too, Yashiro-san. How do you do?" Kyouko greeted, bowing to Ren's manager.

"Ah yes, I am fine Mogami-chan." Yashiro returned.

Ren bend down so he was on her eye level, their face just inches away from each other. "I don't get 'Gokigenyo' from you yet, I am your senpai, pretty rude of you, don't you think?"

KYAA! Was Sawara's and Yashiro's mental scream at Ren's casual invasion of Kyouko's private space.

A blush colored her cheeks at the proximity and she seemed to have difficulty to speak. Not backing down, Kyouko steeled herself to not scrambled away as her body wanted to do as that would be admitting defeat. "Ara… Tsuruga- _senpai,_ how do you do?" She beamed at him, frustrated the blush was still prominent in her face. "And it's also very rude for a man to casually intrude a girl's private space, don't you think?"

He smiled at her, "Right, we have been rude to each other I suppose…" He drawled on as stepping away from her private space. "I guess that made us even."

"You thinks so?" She returned his smile with her own. "Arara…"

 _Did they forget we're here?_ Yashiro and Sawara wondered.

"So? What is it now, Mogami-san? Such a long face… you're a celebrity now, a model, be more self-conscious of your image in public." Ren advised, and before she could retort he added. "The slip aside, we're all worried you're making that kind of face. Are you alright?"

Sawara sighed in relief, _'So in the end he can be very gentle with her…'_

She smiled indulgently, "I suppose it's my fault to get carried away by my thought… it's embarrassing to admit it, but I am just being a sore loser who can't let go yet."

Yashiro left eye twitched, _'She responded to his gentle inquiry so casually, it's hurts.'_ Normal girl would have swooned by Ren's sweet gesture.

"Hee…" Ren trailed off, "That's no good, dwelling in failure will keep you from moving forward."

She nodded, clutching the paper to her chest. "True, but this one lose is really frustrating."

Sawara eyed the paper and hazarded a guess. "Is that a kifu?"

"You play Go, Sawara-san?"

"Occasionally… is that kifu (game record) from your pro exam?" Sawara asked curiously. "By now you guys should be half-way done ne?"

Ren looked at Yashiro curiously, "Half-way?"

"The pro exam for Go pro is round robin so it takes around two and half month to end." Yashiro explained. "So how about your score now? Mo-" He snapped his mouth shut. "I am sorry! I shouldn't ask!" It must be a sensitive topic now to her.

The ebony haired girl just laughed sheepishly, "Iee… it's fine Yashiro-san, my score now is 13 win 1 lose."

Sawara and Yashiro gaped at her, "Isn't that mean you have 13 straight win and just lose once?"

"Hai…" She sighed, "And it's a close one too, I lost a ko battle and after counting… I failed to make up the difference and half a moku short to win."

Silence…

"Ah…" Sawara supposed she had all right to feel bad about it.

"Is half a moku is that bad of a lost?" Ren asked, "It doesn't sounds much."

The talent section head sighed, "Exactly, not much… and why it's suck to lose by that thin gap."

"Right…?" She drawled on, "The exam is still a long way, so I still have a good chance…"

Sawara nodded sagely, "So true… as a student of Touya-Meijin, I am sure you will pass."

Yashiro coughed, "Is it alright though? I mean Mogami-chan is modelling and playing go as a pro in the same time… from what I heard Touya-Meijin is very busy."

She laughed softly at his concern, "True… but a title-holder's schedule can't be compared to a Shodan I would become if I pass the exam. In fact it's not uncommon for a pro Go player to have other profession… one of pro I know is also a lawyer. Aside from compulsory weekly game, there are other duties but the schedule is up to us as long as we complete our quota."

"So there is nothing to worry about these offers I suppose?" Sawara fished out a couple of papers. "There are severals others but I have taken the liberty to choose the best ones… and they're all not coincide with your exam."

"Oh yes, thank you for your assistance Sawara-san." She accepted the paper graciously. "There are a lot." She commented blithely. "Why are they so many? I am a newbie." She wondered, her expression was innocently clueless.

Sawara and Yashiro stared at her in disbelief, how unaware she could be that everyone who had seen the photo were clamoring on who was the new model? Sure, she was not the most popular model people talked about at the moment but people in fashion world and photography were very curious and eager for the new face in industry.

"...oh well, I guess I should just count my blessing." She beamed, completely uncaring of her new fame. "So when I should contact you Sawara-san?"

"Err… take your time, but before this weekend would be perfect."

"Of course Sawara-san." Kyouko drawled on, "I will-"

RING!

With expert ease she fished her phone and flipped it open, the ID Ki'In blazing on her screen. "My apologize… I have to pick this."

"Go ahead." Sawara gave his permission, taking his seat that almost forgotten across hers while Ren and Yashiro took the table beside theirs, calling the waitress over to their table.

"Yes, Mogami speaking… ah, Shindoda-sensei?" She beamed, "Yes, it wouldn't be a problem." She pulled out a planner that had more ink than paper, Sawara's eyes goggled on them. "I know Kurata-6Dan didn't mean anything bad, and… if his schedule should be pushed back a little I think next Wednesday we can have enough people on the ceremony. Yes, it's no trouble… have a nice day. Shinoda-san."

Then she ended the line. "Where were we?" She asked.

"I haven't explained the offer yet." Sawara answered. "Though you also said something you will do?"

"Oh… erm, I will consider offer for modelling that uhm… if possible not too immodest." She stuttered, flushing. "I mean… I am not used to western clothes, I used to wear them but for the last three years I didn't at all…"

Sawara nodded sagely, "I suppose you're right… but I am sure some of these are from photographers who want nature themed shoot, or expressionist… and I believe there is one for traditional clothing, and this one is more for sweet, young ladies."

Ren groaned inwardly, wondering why she wanted to play safe after those stunts in her first shoot. She couldn't grow if she was scared of new things.

Wait, why he was concerned about her career at all?

"If that's all… I shall take my leave, see you later Sawara-san, Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san."

Ren looked up from his coffee, and said. "Mogami-san, wait."

She turned around with a smile that preparing for their second round of banter, but surprised at sincere smile and gentle look she got in return. "Yes?" Why he was looking at her like that?

"We have our disagreement, but I would like you to know I respect your hard work and dedication…" He admitted sincerely, recalling President's story about her reckless stunt to portray her character. "Last but not the least, you look very beautiful as nature spirit."

Silence…

She quickly bowed at him. "Thank you for your compliment, Tsuruga-san. I am really flattered." Then as quickly she rose and turned on her heels.

After she left the three men, the actor found himself on receiving end of both Yashiro and Sawara's stare. "Yes?"

"You damn casanova…" Yashiro grunted. "But at least that's not surprising coming from you."

Sawara nodded, "Yeah… we're concerned about your argument. Please don't argue with her in public setting, and if possible… not at all." Sawara drawled on with a sigh, "You two are unbelieveable, I have never seen you like that Ren... "

Yashiro nodded, "Yes, you two forgot we exist and off to your own world… I can't believe you two…"

Were they that bad?!

"Well, at least we can't say you're boring anymore."

* * *

 **Outside of LME**

"I am sorry to make you wait, Akiko-basan…"

Akiko smiled demurely as her adopted daughter stepped into the car, her eyes widened at the sight. "Kyouko-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Your face is so red! How adorable!"

Kyouko cupped her cheeks, and found their temperature was higher than usual. "Uhm, it's cold! So-"

"You just came out from a building with heater, Kyouko-chan." She giggled, "So who is the lucky boy?"

"No one!" Kyouko stammered, _'That playboy! Saying shameless thing so carelessly!'_

Of course Kyouko didn't believe him at all, but she felt embarrassed all the same.

* * *

 **Haaaa... let's see next episode's teaser**

 **On Next chapter:**

 _Kyouko looked at the spectacle before her, Shotarou holding standing ashtray on his hand in awkward pose, her Aki-chan sniffing in Tsuruga-san's arm with cigarette ash on his hakama, and pale faced Yashiro-san._

 _" **What's going on here?!"** She growled at them._

* * *

 ** _Thank you for your support and I hope you like this chapter ^^ Please review!_**


	5. Episode 04

**Glossary of Go~  
-Shin-Shodan (A game where title holder play against new pro, in this case Shodan or 1Dan)  
-Ooteai (Weekly game that determine their chance to level up, usually held on Thursday)  
-Yugen no Ma (Room of Profound Darkness, special room meant for important game such as Shin-shodan) **

**Kyouko is already a Shodan, in this case a newbie go player by this chapter. Her Go career would be mostly glossed over but serve as a plot point too.**

 **note: I change last month to last winter for time period of Tsuyu's proposal. Simply to keep the timeline match canon SKip beat and canon schedule of tournament in Hikaru no Go. Not completely the same but not too far different at least**

 **LAST chapter I upload for this story! I AM DONE running away from my paper! My deadline is in two weeks! DAMN IT!**

* * *

 **Episode 04: Crossroad**

"Congratulation, Kyouko-chan." The man in suits raised his glass in salute, "Welcome to the world of pro… since I can't join the party in April, let's celebrate a little early."

Smiling demurely at the man, she raised her own glass of soda. "Thank you very much Toudou-san. Thank you for treating me a wonderful meal, you really know how to spoil a lady!" Especially since he let her to order the most expensive parfait, or rather he demanded her to.

Toudou Kyoushiro was a Go player who had reached rank 6-Dan, and also working as a lawyer. He was also her mother's coworker, who had helped her a lot for the last three years. "You're welcome, I am looking forward to watch your Shin-Shodan game… have you heard who will take you on in Yugen no Ma? Touya-sensei himself perhaps?" He asked as adjusting his glasses.

Kyouko laughed at the prospect, "Ie… that would be too predictable don't you think? Kouyou-sensei is too busy so he will skip the honor this year too." She informed him. "Maybe Kuwabara-sensei will… just to annoy Ogata-san."

"Sounds just like that old man." Toudou commented. "Oh, I almost forgot… you have an excellent record for your exam… just one lose."

"I wish I can have a clean record." She said wistfully. "And maybe…"

Toudou sighed at that, "Kyouko-chan… I will do my best to convince her to come with me to watch your Shin-Shodan game. Ok?"

She looked up at him hopefully and Toudou _almost_ regretted running his mouth, then she deflated. "It's alright… there would be a lot of people coming." Too many including Touya study group. "I don't think she can stand watching my game from viewing room with so many strangers." Then she added, "And Toudou-san I _know_ she is not interested in my game, you don't have to convince me otherwise."

"I see…" He trailed off unsurely. "Are you nervous about your new career?" He switched the topic quickly. "On top of your modelling job no less."

"Not really… I manage." As much as she could, and lately she felt something filling the emptiness for the last three years. "I am doing just fine." But it was not enough, not yet.

* * *

 **Touya Residence**

Kyouko was on break period, with Touya couples out of town for business purpose and Akira taking a nap she had nothing to do to occupy herself. Nothing to distract her from memory of Tsuruga Ren's playboy compliment, so without regards for her kimono, Kyouko had spent the better part of her morning rolling on tatami floor in embarrassment as the memory played in a loop in her mind.

" _You're very beautiful as nature spirit."_

She let out a silent scream as she rolled on the floor to another end of her room, face red with exhaustion and embarrassment. "That playboy!"

Kyouko was no stranger to compliment, at least after she moved to Tokyo. She had been called cute, graceful and its every variation under the sun by her guardians, teacher and acquaintances. However, she was never called 'beautiful' to her face as blatantly as Tsuruga Ren did.

"Shameless!" Shaking her head back and forth she tried to erase his voice and smile from her mind but it was futile. "Just because that brat insulted me doesn't mean I should act like a lovesick girl over one sincere compliment!"

She was good at reading people so she knew very well Tsuruga Ren was being honest, which was the worst. She couldn't calm down, and she wanted him out of her mind!

RING RING!

She sat up and quickly rushed to pick the phone, relieved to see Ki'in on the screen, which mean distraction she was waiting for.

"Moshi-moshi? Ah… Ishii-san, is it about my Shin-shodan game?"

Shin-Shodan game was akin to appetizer in Go world, monumental in life of new pro but insignificant to the rest of the world. An initiation ceremony Kyouko thought was more like a chore for titleholder and welcoming party for the newcomer. Which explained why Touya-sensei skipped the chore whenever he could each year, and the result mattered even less to the world, as everyone was told to just do their best to give a good show.

"I see Ishii-san, two weeks later is good. I don't have anything scheduled on that day, so I can go after Kadowaki-san. Yes, I don't mind going last..." Kyouko assured the Ki'in's staff. "Have a nice day, and thank you for informing me."

Then she ended the call, smile still firmly in place. As soon as the phone was off of her ear, her smile slipped, eyes narrowed and lips pulled to a tight line. "Zama-Oza… huh..."

Strange, how strange… Among the five titleholders, four excluding her guardian, Zama-sensei was the least expected to take her on for Shin-Shodan. She expected Kuwabara-Honinbou and even Ichiryuu-Kisei, those two were more understandable. In the past there were instance they met in social parties, and the two titleholders more or less jokingly promised to welcome her personally to pro world. Zama-Oza in the other hand was more aloof, and had reputation as a sexist man so he never deign to talk to Touya Meijin's ward.

Well… another purpose of Shin-Shodan game for newcomer other than initiation would be…

Kyouko sighed at the line of thought, "What a wonderful start I get in pro world…"

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later…**

She was dolled up today in deep red-pink colored hakama with western lace, Tsuyu-nee's design, and Akiko-basan even called Sugimoto couples to do her make-up and hair which was pulled up in cute ponytail. Apparently Akiko-basan took the advice from Kazuha-san seriously about minding her published appearance, even if was for Go weekly. A newspaper with black and white photo.

"Say Cheese!" The photographer instructed, and the camera flashed a couple of times.

And that was one thing down from the list of Shin-Shodan game.

"You looks very cute today, Kyouko-chan." Amano-san was the reporter of Weekly Go, a plump man in his fifties with kind smile.

She beamed, "Thank you, Amano-san."

Zama-Oza nodded, "Really… as expected from a _model_ , you don't hold back even for a newspaper, do you? Touya-kun?"

It was no secret that everyone in Ki'in either called her by first name or Touya, and frankly it unnerved her a little to be called by Kouyo-sensei's surname from time to time. She didn't miss the emphasize on her new profession, and knew Zama-oza was not looking to be side-dish to make her look good today.

"I will always do my best." She informed them. "But Akiko-basan said dressing well will help to refresh my state of mind, and I feel very refreshed."

Obviously that was not what Zama-sensei expected her to say, then the Oza retorted. "So you will playing better than you usually do then, Touya-kun?"

Amano-san stuttered, "Zama-sensei… that's…"

"Maa…" Kyouko hid her shock after deliberate insult behind her demure smile. "Kouyou-sensei taught me to play my best even in clown suit, so of course I will play my best today against you, Zama-sensei."

Amano-san looked close to hyperventilate.

"Hmph." Zama-Oza scoffed.

"Please take care of me today." Kyouko bowed, and grimaced under the curtain of her hair.

* * *

 **LME Office (A month Later...)  
**

Ren followed by Yashiro stepped inside the office of talent section, part of LME office they didn't frequent often but President who called him today was waiting in the lounge of this section for who knows why. Knowing the President there would be a scheming in the background somewhere for sure.

Much to their surprise, most of the seats were vacated and all staffs including their respected leader were crowding around TV in the lounge. "What's going on there?" Yashiro wondered. "Is there a re-run of Sachou's favorite romance drama or something?"

"In that case, Sawara-san and the others won't be there with him." Ren pointed out, before making his way towards the President. "Takarada-sachou?"

The President had donned feudal lord costume, which explained the armored horse they saw on the hall. "Yo, Ren!" He raised his hand in salute.

"What are you watching, Sachou?" He asked.

"Mogami-kun's Shin-shodan game, of course." He answered, eyes never leaving the screen.

And indeed on the TV was Mogami-san in hakama, sitting in front of a Go board with serious expression.

 _Pachi_

 _Pachi_

 _Pachi_

"Shin-shodan?" Ren echoed, wondering what that term mean.

Sawara came to his aid. "Shin-shodan is initiation game for new pro, where the newcomer is given the honor to play against titleholder as rite of passage to pro world."

Yashiro hummed, "Hee… I never know they have that kind of tradition, my parents never mention it even though they're a big fan of Go."

Another middle aged staff who played go chimed in. "Because it's not an important game." He waved off in negative. "Even in Go Weekly the game is just glossed over on who was facing who."

"Hoo…" Yashiro nodded sagely, "But this is broadcasted on TV!"

"Because Mogami-kun is playing." Their president explained. "This is an educational program featuring talented youth of the country… it's a special episode so they go as far as showing the game. She is a model and also quite young for a pro…"

 _Pachi_

 _Pachi_

Ren frowned at that, "Sixteen is young for going pro?"

"Quite… but it's unusual for middle schooler to pass, the youngest pro is ten years old." He informed them. "She is good… you can tell she learn from a master from her elegance while holding the stone."

"Then again Mogami-kun seems to be the type who is graceful when doing anything…"

Ren was unsure how to judge gracefulness when holding Go stone, but she does look good when doing it on TV at least.

Sawara-san suddenly let out a growl, followed by his fellow Go enthusiast. "Oi! Zama-sensei! WHat the heck?!" He pointed at the screen, which displaying a middle aged man now.

"That's so mean!" The other added, getting angry as pointing at the TV.

"So true! He should be ashamed!" Someone said as scowling in the background.

Yashiro whipped his head around in confusion. "What? Why?"

The president who was a casual player himself sigh exasperatedly, "My…. what a shameless man Zama-Oza is…"

Ren looked at him inquiringly, "Sachou? What's wrong?"

Rolling his eyes at the actor, Lorry answered. "Nothing's wrong aside from how a titleholder shouldn't play like that against a newcomer, it's like an adult bullying a child."

"Eh?" Yashiro was confused.

Sawara shook his head, "You see… in a game of Go, manner is very important. Someone of Zama-sensei's standing is a grandmaster… and in a game that represent the rite of passage for a Shodan like Mogami-kun he should've played gently and sternly like a teacher would."

"It's a basic courtesy." The other Go enthusiast added. "But in this game Zama-sensei is merciless, and cruel. It's unbecoming for someone in his status."

"Mogami-kun play very well though." Lorry added. "She is not giving up even though the gap in skill is vast, in fact I think she scares Zama-sensei enough to make him to play viciously."

 _Pachi_

 _Pachi_

 _Pachi_

…

…

"Why the silence?" Yashiro wondered as the camera was now showing the board from above, and moments later shifted to Kyouko bowing in seated position as declaring. _"Arimasen."_

"Gah!"

"That bitter old man is infuriating!"

"Don't give up! Mogami-kun!"

"Fool! If she insist to go on, she will look even worse! And it's polite to surrender when she should!"

The show shifted back to the hosts, they commented about her good effort to stand up against an experienced adult and then they joked on how little they know about Go. Then they wished a flourishing career for her.

Yashiro moaned sadly, "Poor Mogami-chan… she must be very sad to get bullied by this old man!"

"And she is a sore loser to boot." Ren added with a sigh.

"Who is the sore loser, Tsuruga-san?" A feminine voice asked.

Minus President and Ren, all men jumped in shock when a familiar voice suddenly interrupt their heated uttering. Turning around they found the topic of conversation was standing a few feet behind them, wearing the same demure smile.

"Ohayo, everyone." She greeted them, "What's with the gloom atmosphere, the weather is very nice today outside!"

Yashiro eyed her warily, she didn't seem depressed and too cheery. "Are you alright Mogami-chan?"

"Eh? Is there a reason for Yashiro-san to think I am not?" She wondered.

"What Yashiro mean is your Shin-shodan game." Ren clarified for her, earning unison gasp from the other men in the room. "It seems you lose badly… we watched the game just now." He added.

"REN!"

"TSURUGA-KUN!"

The girl stared at him unblinkingly as she let his words washed over her, "That's it?"

"Huh?"

Then she burst to laughter, tears pooled on the corner of her eyes as she waved a dainty hand animatedly. "Ha ha ha ha… I thought someone died, so it's just my lost against Zama-sensei in Shin-shodan game? Ha ha ha you guys are so _swee~t_!" She drawled on the 'sweet' to emphasize her point.

Majority of men in the room, most of them were old enough to be her father blushed brilliant red at her cooing tone and indulgent smile.

Ren was unfazed, so did President who was shaking his head. "So… you're not upset at all with your Shin-shodan game? You're pretty depressed about that one lose you got in your exam, Mogami-san."

"I would be lying if I said I don't feel upset at all." All men in the room leaned in, ready to console the girl. "But as a pro player I am already prepared." She patted her chest and declared, "A heart of a pro go player should be like konyaku, elastic, turn and let experience such as this to slide by and shake it off."

"..."

"..."

Why Konyaku of all things?

Ren chuckled at that, "Is that so? You're very tough Mogami-san."

"I have to be." She nodded sagely. "Beside… that game is from last month." She pointed out, "Isn't it a bit too late to get angry now?"

Since Shin-shodan game was held in January to February, now was already March. It was not the most popular event so those who were watching including Sawara didn't even realize the game happened last month.

"So you will take your revenge against Zama-Oza later?" He wondered. "You're a sore loser, remember?"

Yashiro let out a silent scream at Ren who for once seemed to refrain picking an argument with Mogami-chan and now he outright insulted her! Never mind she called herself as such before! Sawara-san seemed to be in the same opinion, judging from his horrified face.

Kyouko shrugged, "Nah… if I want to take revenge over one lose in pro game, by the end of my first year I will have too many people to take revenge on." She pointed out logically.

That's her answer?!

"I see…" Ren trailed off. "You're very through Mogami-san, I thought you would want to take his title or something."

And why this guy pushed the issue even further?! Yashiro screamed inwardly in frustration.

"It would be a loooong way before I can think about playing against a titleholder." She laughed at the idea of challenging a title holder as a shodan. "Not to mention, he might not be holding on the title by next year…" Which was the fastest she could get to competition for a title considering the schedule. "Since in few months he will be playing with Kouyou-sensei for Oza title." She didn't seem to have any hidden intention when saying it, but more or less she was so sure the Oza title wouldn't stay with Zama-pro.

They came to a conclusion, someone was already on warpath to avenge her! The Meijin himself no less.

"Anyway… Sachou, how about our meeting?" She wondered.

Ren blinked owlishly, she also had a meeting with president?

The man in costume grinned, brandishing his fake katana. "Of course, let's march to my office and we shall unite Japan under the heaven!"

Kyouko pointedly ignored his antics, so did the rest of LME staff who already resigned about his hobby. She fished out a paper from her handbag and handed it to Sawara-san. "I am sorry it takes so long… here is the profile you need, Sawara-san."

"Ah, it's fine… Mogami-kun." He assured the girl. "You're busy with your pro debut anyway… let's see." His eyes widened in shock. "Oh, so… you decide to use stage name after all, or rather it's not?"

She just smiled indulgently at his hesitation. "The kanji is different though… I also change the kanji for surname…"

He nodded frantically, "I see… to be honest just 'Kyouko' is alright though."

Lorry's eyes softened, "Oh, so you have decided on that…" He trailed off gently. "It must be hard on you… Kyouko-chan."

She just smiled at him, her expression unreadable. "Maybe..."

Ren and Yashiro couldn't help but puzzled, why a stage name, and not a drastic change elicit such a response from their president.

* * *

 **Lorry's Office**

Lorry grinned at the four people he gathered in his office, and the four looked back with various expression. Director Shingai had a tired sigh as rubbing his forehead, Ruriko's manager looked apologetic because they gathered mostly because of her charge that supposed to be her responsibility but she ended up dragging these peoples to help her.

Tsuruga Ren was smiling his usual smile but Lorry didn't miss the look on his eyes that said, _'You're plotting something again, aren't you?'_

The last one, latest addition his growing LME family was also smiling indulgently. An Okami smile when faced by a drunk customer, which to be honest hurt his heart a little that his antics made the girl treat him like a drunk.

"Oh well… let's start the meeting for Takarada Accomplishes." He began grandly.

"We're not doing anything criminal, I hope?" Ren chimed in.

"NO! It's for love!"

"Arara…"

He cleared his throat, his expression serious. "You see… Tanaka-san here has expressed her concern about her charge, one of our best singer, Matsunai Ruriko."

Tanaka, the female manager nodded with troubled expression. "Ruriko used to be a hard working girl but as she got famous… she start to… get spoiled. If things didn't go the way she want she will throw a tantrum and then threatened staff, producers… that she will quit."

Ren frowned, he had heard the name in passing as 'problematic' talent of LME. "And why we're called?" He was famous for his professionalism but he was sure he was not called to lecture his fellow celebrity, one that didn't even on the same field no less. "I am an actor so I can't see how I can help with Matsunai-san."

Kyouko didn't see how a model like her was any help either.

Shingai, the director who had been informed beforehand ahead of his fellow accomplish groaned. "I am going to direct Ring-Doh, and as you know Ren… I have casted you as my male lead."

"Yes, so?" He still didn't get how his drama was related to Matsunai Ruriko.

"We want you to act as bait to get Ruriko-chan to accept the offer as female lead, Chouko." Shingai told him bluntly, as he was very irritated Takarada-sachou calling a favor that could ruin his movie.

"What?!" Ren looked at the director with open shock, before turning to Lorry. "Sachou!"

"Well… you're Japan's number one chick-bait." He pointed out loftily, "And… Kyouko-chan, what's with that face you're making?"

As one they turned to the teen, who had disgusted expression, covering her mouth with kimono sleeve as she stood abruptly from her seat. "How shameless! Sachou, you have lost my respect!"

"Wait! I mean well for this girl! I swear…" He flailed, "Sure, we lied to her but… it's for her own good! So she can heal and work professionally like she should! It's for the sake to regain her love for her job!"

Kyouko seemed to be pacified and sat back down, but it was clear she was still wary about the proposal. "Alright, but why am I included in this group? I am just a model."

"And also a legitimate Yamato Nadeshiko my Chouko suppose to be." Shingai added, looking at her with wistful look. "Favor from sachou or not I have no intention to let this Ruriko-hime to ruin my movie because she has nonexistent experience in acting, and most likely have no clue how to act like a traditional Japanese woman. So the least Sachou could do for me is lending me someone who can help me with the latter."

Kyouko blinked owlishly at him, "So… my role is teaching her how to act like me?" She pointed at herself cutely.

He grinned, "More or less… how you stand, walk, speak… and since you're also a master of tea ceremony that's two birds with one stone because I also need you to teach her that." Shingai said, nodding to himself. "And if the plan failed I have a competent replacement ready on set, and that's three birds!"

"I am not an actress." She pointed out loftily. "Even if I don't need to alter my demeanor to portray your character, Shingai-san, Matsunai-san have more experience in front of camera I'd say…"

He snorted, "As of now you have more professionalism in your pinky than Ruriko-chan did." He said blithely, pointedly ignoring Tanaka-san's flustered face. "And I doubt a model who had guts to jump to icy water and showed no discomfort whatsoever in front of camera can't act."

Silence…

"Where did you hear that from, Shingai-san?!" Kyouko stuttered, her face blushed a brilliant red before turning to their boss with sharp look. "Sachou… how could you!"

"Eeh… I never promised anything about keeping your wonderful escapade as nature spirit a secret." Lorry pointed out, smirking at her with unsuppressed glee. "Especially since one of the most beloved of LME is under impression, it would be embarrassing if it get out that she was rolling on the grass and jumped to icy cold stream in winter to deliver her best photo."

Shingai nodded sagely, "You have guts, Ojou-chan… and aside from teaching Ruriko-chan a thing or two about being a proper Japanese lady it would be good if you share some of your… erm...guts."

Lorry was nodding in unison with Shingai, "And for her own sake, I hope Matsunai-kun will learn from you."

"Ugh…"

Ren looked at her troubled expression, and wondered if it ever crossed her mind that she had no _o_ bligation whatsoever to be part of this plan. She could refuse on account that she was unrelated to project Ring-Doh unlike him and Shingai, and yet… Wait, why it have to be her in the first place? Shouldn't a professional instructor arranged for Matsunai Ruriko to learn this stuff? Why asking someone who while certified had other jobs on top of her modelling.

"I am counting on you Mogami-kun."

"Ugh… When the shooting starts?" She asked.

Shingai informed her. "Next month… around the end of April."

She looked at him in disbelief, "Erm… and how much free time she has to learn?" She asked to Tanaka-san.

She stammered, "Erm… I am not-"

"What do you mean?" Shingai laughed at her, interjecting them. "I want you to teach her on site!"

"How?" She asked innocently, as she couldn't wrap her head on teaching someone everything she learned for most of her life.

"Eh… like when I told her to walk I need you to assist me to correct her posture, and give her an example. If needed you can act Chouko for her so she know what I want!"

"But that's-"

"Beside… we want her to feel urgency when learning how to act like a lady, it's sink or swim situation. If not she would just throw a tantrum as usual!"

"Oh, I see…"

Ren's eyes widened as he processed what Shingai said, so the plan was not just to correct Matsunai's behavior but also subtly nudging Mogami-san to learn acting! Looking at the confused and almost harried girl, Ren had horrible image of innocent lamb led to slaughter. Should he help her? How?

"Well… in the end." The President's words cut off Ren's line of thought. "It's still your choice whether you want to get involved or not, and what you decide by the end of it is yours alone too…"

Ren turned to the ' _boss'_ and realized he was also speaking to Ren, assuring the actor while he would nudge the girl to that direction, the choice to take the first step and walking forward to it was still hers alone.

"Alright." Her calm voice shocked them out of their reverie, "I accept, Takarada-sachou."

* * *

 **Talent Section**

Sawara rested his chin on his hand, sighing at the profile form in his free hand. He amused himself on trivia Kyouko put 'Katsuramuki' as her most notable talent, and made a note to persuade her to put other talents because she sounded too modest here, and he doubted youngsters nowadays know the professional technique.

Still… that expression she had when he mentioned about using stage name.

On the stage name's box, it was written. 飛矢 京子 (Touya Kyouko) in which she was using the surname of her guardians, but strangely she was using different kanji for Tou from original Touya damily that should be kanji for education, but Kyouko used kanji 'to fly' instead. as for her own name, why Kyo (鏡) that was alternate reading for Kagami?

There gotta be deeper meaning in this choice of name, right? Though no matter how curious he was, it was impossible to pry on family matter like this, so Sawara decided to let it be.

* * *

 **Outside of Lory's Office**

"It's fine already Toudou-san." Kyouko let out a sigh, leaning against the wall because she was afraid she would lose her footing at some point of this conversation.

' _I am so sorry Kyouko-chan… Mogami is in a fix because of her current case. You know how she is when-'_

Kyouko knew very well, after all she had been foolish enough trying to get close to Saena when she was in her darkest mood. She gave up reasoning her mother's ire for her, but she could never wrap her mind around Saena's fear that somehow Kyouko would bring bad luck and made her lose her case.

" _Don't get any closer! I have to win this case, if you make me fail again…"_

If there was anything she knew about Saena well even after years of separation, they were the fact her mere presence offended the lawyer. Second, she was seen as failure. Third, she brought Saena, bad luck. None of these lessons were flattering.

"I don't expect anything… really…" Who she had wanted to fool? Herself? When she called her mother, wanting to tell Saena that she passed the pro exam, first place and was looking forward to her chance to win Young Lion Tournament…

' _I don't need to know that, don't call me for such a trivial thing.'_

She should have known after her mother acted indifferently when she call about her graduating as the best student from her middle school. Even if she won Meijin title, Mogami Saena wouldn't have cared.

" _Still…"_

"It's just the usual… as always, it's neither good nor bad Toudou-san." As usual, her mother didn't care.

Yashiro almost not long Mogami-san had received a call after their meeting, Mogami excused herself to deserted hallway while Yashiro picked his call. In his haste Yashiro forgot to put on his glove and ten seconds later his phone died a tragic dead. It was an important call from R-Mandy and before Ren could offer his phone, Yashiro had rushed off downstair to borrow office phone.

Left alone, Ren wondered if he should go after his manager or…

"What took her for so long?" He was worried, because he was not entirely convinced she was alright when she came to the office. He didn't claim he knew Mogami-san well, but he had seen his own reflection enough to see the subtle body language when someone was not in their best mood. And seeing forcing a smile, with those haunted eyes was enough reason for Ren to be worried.

Very much so, because his old self was dangerous and broken.

So he let his long feet to take her to the hallway she disappeared to.

"It's just the usual."

If not for his keen ears to perceive emotion in voice he would have missed the slight trembling in her voice, she was upset.

"As always, it's neither good nor bad Toudou-san." She said to assure someone.

Ren quickened his pace, and came face to face with the girl whose glazed eyes seemed unable to see him even though he was right in front of her.

" I am fine… thank you!"

Then he heard and saw, the girl who spoke in cheery and upbeat voice but her eyes were empty and her expression was that of a pained soul. If he was not shaken to see her in such state, he would have wondered if she really had no acting experience at all to produce such a dissonant in her voice and expression.

The line ended and she flipped the phone close, her hand fell to her side.

"Mogami-san… are you-"

Her unoccupied hand rose to her face, covering them from his sight. "I am sorry… give me a moment, I would be fine by then."

To his ears her words were translated as she would 'put her mask back' by then, and that was exactly what she was doing now, composing her emotion and put back her mask of Yamato Nadeshiko. Ren approached her, any other girl would have wanted a hug but he was no one to her, just a passing acquaintance.

So he reached and give her a gentle pat on the head, the same way he did to calm Kyouko-chan down. Even though this Kyouko was not crying out loud, surely she was crying inside. He could feel her jolting at the contact, before relaxing.

"It's alright now." She said in even voice.

Ren stopped, and she slid off from under his hand and walked pass him. "Mogami-san?"

She turned around with her usual demure smile, "Let's go Tsuruga-san, I am sure we're getting very busy soon, don't you think?"

"Sure."

* * *

 **On certain silver Porsche.**

"Kyouko-chan is going to compete in Young Lion Tournament for young pro and insei." Yashiro beamed at him. "She is doing wonderfully!"

Ren sweat-dropped, not even looking at the newspaper Yashiro was holding. "Why you're reporting everything she did to me for the last two months?" He asked out loud.

Yashiro sighed, "She is your friend."

"Huh? Is she?"

Yashiro nodded sadly, "Yes… I think she is your friend at least, because you hold everyone at arm's length and yet with her you seems to forget that. You argue, you tease… and get mad at her." He listed on. "I am not so sure myself but you just let your guard down around her."

"..."

"...So, care to explain?"

"I will be more careful then." He decided he had to be more firm in his Tsuruga Ren mask.

"That's not what I want to hear, but looking back at how you two argue I doubt it very much…" Ren's control just slipped around her.

"I have more self control than that."

"Uh huh… I will believe you when I see it."

Ren just sighed, "Whatever Yashiro-san, we're here… Fuji TV."

* * *

 **Fuji TV (Studio K)**

"Ashiwara-san." Kyouko couldn't believe the blunder Kouyou-sensei's youngest student had gotten himself into this time. "What do you mean by Aki-kun's puppy eyes is too much for you so you're coming to Fuji TV?"

There was sobbing in the background, and it was not Akira's, in fact Kyouko was sure the cute laughter she heard faintly was Akira's. _'But I am already on taxi to Fuji TV!'_

She sighed, "I told you to babysit Aki-kun for me for three hours! It's not that long…" He was a very quiet child and enjoyed playing Go and reading, Ashiwara should have distracted Akira with Go and books. How hard it could be!

' _But Kyouko-chan…'_

"I am very busy here!" She was assisting Tachibana-sensei for a educational program that would feature Ikebana tutorial, and the shooting just started! "Can't you bring him to a cafe or anywhere to distract him until I finish here? Ashiwara-san?"

" _Right! Aki-kun, how about going to that playground? We can wait for you Nee-"_

" _NOOO!"_

" _You heard our little prince."_

She rolled her eyes, sighing exasperatedly, "You're so useless with Aki-kun…? Alright, I will tell the backstage hand to let you in." She cleared her throat. "Pass the phone to Aki-kun."

" _Nee-chan?"_

She sighed at his cooing voice, "Aki-kun you can come but promise me you will be a good boy and be very quiet when you get here, okay?"

" _Uhm!"_

"Now give the phone back to Ashiwara-san."

" _Hai~"_

* * *

 **Fuji TV (Lobby)**

Fuwa Shou was in good mood as his interview was going well, he was so suave he was sure after this he would get even more famous, and that meant more girls going after him. _'I am so cool after all!'_

"Shou, good work." Even his manager thought so too. "I'll go pick the car, so wait here for a bit." She said him in loving tone as handed him a reward for his hard work, cold drink for his dry throat.

He winked at her, "Be back soon, Shouko-san."

After his manager left, Shou let out a sigh as girls nearby started talking, and of course it was about him.

"Look! That's Fuwa-kun."

"Aaah, won't he look this way?"

Taking a sip of his drink, he thought to himself. It was getting hard to have time for himself, being popular was so hard. Of course that _girl_ who only know how to whisk tea wouldn't know how amazing that was. At least these girls knew he was a sight to behold, unlike _Kyouko_ who would look at him with those indifferent eyes as if he was just dirt in her getta.

"He is so cool."

"It's the real one! Live!"

He gritted his teeth, before scolding himself for showing such an uncool face. Inwardly agreeing with their compliment for him. Fortunately or not for him, the girls weren't paying attention to him anymore, much to his shock. In fact their heads turned to the completely opposite direction.

He cracked one eye open and realized who was stealing their attention from him.

Tsuruga Ren was walking with his manager following a few step behind, and for a moment Shou felt small because it seemed all eyes forgot he was even exist. He was not going to feel disheartened though! Because he had been waiting for this confrontation!

But…

Those long legs even top models envied, if he remembered correctly the bastard was 190cms. How was that even possible for a Japanese, and he looked even taller than on TV. Not to mention the guy exuded aura of sophistication and charm naturally just by walking.

He could feel his nerve plummeted, and slapped himself mentally for being a coward. There was nothing to fear!

This guy must be wearing 15cm platform shoes!

' _Ara… what an idiotic assumption! Just with one look you can tell his shoes is normal type! Aren't you the one wearing them from time to time in your concert costume?'_ Said annoying voice on the back of his mind that suspiciously sounded like Kyouko.

Not to mention he was younger!

' _Which mean you are just a kid compared to him, not that your mental age have catch up with your physical age…'_ His mental Kyouko snarked.

He more handsome than Tsuruga!

' _The whole Japan disagree, that's why you're not number 01!'_

Shut up! He was cool, and he would show her! Without thinking twice, he hooked his foot on nearby ashtray and knocked it right to Tsuruga's path.

* * *

 **Back in Fuji TV (Studio K)**

"What do you mean he ran off when you're paying the taxi driver?!" Kyouko trailed off, swaying dangerously.

Tachibana-sensei helped her to steady herself, "Kyouko-chan? Are you alright?"

"Akira-kun… he got lost in this station…" Trying to regain her bearing, she felt like a newborn calf. "I have to find him, but-"

She huffed, "Never mind! I can get by another half of tutorial myself! Just go and find Akira-chan!"

"Hai!" Then she ran out of the studio like a whirlwind.

Lobby (Fuji TV)

CLANK! PRANK!

Ren stopped on his track, eyeing the knocked ashtray before shifting his line of sight to the culprit. A teenager with pale blond hair, dressed in furred jacket glared at him. It was obvious the blond was picking a fight with him, but Ren was sure he didn't know this person and never met the punk before either. So it must be another petty male entertainer who was bitter because of his number 01 title, but this was the first one bold or rather stupid enough to be this open about it.

"Sorry." He didn't sound like he mean it. "My legs are too long, if I noticed you're there I would have been more careful."

His eyes said it all, and Ren wondered what this idiot wanted to achieve from this stunt. So he let his gentleman smile painted his lips, and said. "I can understand." Obviously what he said caught the punk off guard judging from his wide eyed look. "You accidentally knock things and trip over something, it happen all the time." Ren intoned with the most understanding voice he could muster.

' _What the?'_

Before the idiot could recover, Ren hooked his leg under the ashtray and kicked it back towards the blond. The punk scrambled to stop the ashtray from falling over him.

Walking a few steps ahead, Ren gave the idiot one last glance. "The cover and the trash, remember to-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by sound of something metallic sliding against the floor, a high pitched yelp and something below his line of sight fell. Ren's eyes widened when he saw a toddler dressed in light blue hakama laying flat on its stomach, right on top of the scattered ashes.

"Oh, my gosh!" That was Yashiro.

Ren quickly kneeled down, and helped the child to sit up gently. It was a boy that could be easily mistaken as a girl if not for hakama he was wearing, hair cut in neat bob. The toddler didn't cry but he was sniffing and looked ready to burst in tears.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, keeping his hold on the boy's shoulder because he was unsure the toddler had steady feet. "Can you tell me where it hurts."

"It's… not hurt…" The boy sniffed some more, "I'm...ust…. Surprised… that's all." He muttered, whiping his glassy eyes.

It seemed aside from the dirty hakama and shock after he tripped over the ashtray's cover, the toddler was alright. However this boy was a lost kid considering no parents yelling yet. Dusting the ash from his hakama as gently as he could Ren pulled the boy closer, picking him up. "Can you tell me where your parents are?" He asked.

"Uhm…" Throughout the exchange the blond punk was as useless as statue, still holding on the ashtray.

"Aki-kun!"

Uh-oh, here comes the angry mother. Ren thought for a moment before he realized the voice was pretty familiar and the owner was a very young lady, with hidden temper, the epitome of silk hiding steel.

"Nee-chan!" the boy who was apparently named Aki called back.

"Ah." As he looked up he was not sure he was glad or not his ear was not deceiving him, there she was in all her flowery glory. She was dressed in hakama this time, in the same shade of blue of the boy's with butterfly pattern.

"Kyouko?!" The idiot knew Mogami-san? Not to mention using her first name with no honorrific?!

Mogami-san was looking back and forth, first at sniffing child in his arms, the idiot troublemaker, the mess on the floor, Yashiro and then Ren himself. The actor wondered what was running through her mind at the sight of him holding her brother, the punk holding on the ashtray like it was extension of his body and gaping Yashiro.

At last after the long pause she decided, "What's going on here?"

Before the troublemaker could open his mouth, Ren stepped forward and let the toddler, Aki to reach out for his sister. "Nee-chan!"

"Aki-kun… you're so dirty? What happened?"

Ren answered smoothly, "Someone with too long legs just happen to knock over the ashtray to my path, I helped to pick up the tray and left the culprit to pick the rest. Because he is too slow, your brother tripped over the cover and fell on the dirty floor."

She turned her attention back to Ren and then to the blond who looked like a deer caught in headlights, "Sho-ta-rou-kuuun?" She cooed, "Maa… I guess you're still as clumsy as ever."

"SHHH!" The newly revealed pine boy shushed, looking wildly at their surrounding. "Don't call me that in public!" He hissed.

She lowered her gaze, founding the cover and trash on the floor. Then she turned to smile sweetly at Ren, who returned it with his own. "Tsuruga- _senpai_ please take care of Aki-kun for a moment."

"Sure." Ren accepted the boy back in his arms without protest.

Then she marched to Shoutarou, who scooted over from her. "Uhm Kyouko, this is-"

"Don't bother to explain, even after years you didn't learn how to pick up after yourself so-" She turned to an old janitor who walked to their direction, carrying trolley full of cleaning supplies. "Ojii-san, can you help me please?"

The old man in his fifties blushed, unused that such a young girl calling him so politely and sweetly. "Yes, Ojou-chan? DO you need some help to clean this up?" He eyed the mess on the floor.

"Oh, no… please just lend me your those." She pointed at the dustpan on the trolley, and the old man obediently handed it to her. "Thank you very much, we will return it soon!"

"Anytime, jou-chan!" The janitor said as he went on his merry way.

"Such a nice old man." She sighed theatrically before shoving the dustpan to Shoutaro. "Here! Clean everything up! You're the one who make the floor dirty and Aki-kun fell!"

Shoutarou accepted the dustpan bewilderedly and Ren struggled to keep his laughter in, Yashiro was already snorting. "Like-"

"Do you know Yayoi-basan sent me a lot of embarrassing baby photo of yours? For insurance just in case-" She trailed off. "If you don't start now the whole Japan will know you're the pine boy."

The threat was delivered and Shou rushed to do as he was told, sweeping the dirty floor and moved the cover out of the way. He froze when the floor was clean and the ash and cigarette butt were on the pan, because he had done something uncool to stop his childhood friend from embarrassing him.

Not to mention since who know when she had walked away to take her brother from Tsuruga Ren. "Oi!"

"Mogami-san… that person?"

"I apologize on behalf of his parents for his behavior, not his though… but let's be off on our way because I need to go back to my job and I am sure so do you." She told him as the two LME talents marched away with their own elegant stride that in spite of the past face didn't look like they were in hurry, with Yashiro trailing a few step behind them.

"I think you owe me the name of someone who picked a fight with me." Ren pointed out. "I think I deserve that much."

"Ooooi! Wait!"

They pointedly ignored the singer, he was running but they had a good head start and much better skill in giving off air to part the crowd of people to make way for them. "I suppose." She patted Akira's back soothingly, the boy was already asleep. "Let's say he is your unknown rival for woman's attention…"

"Go figures… why he is competing with me over such thing anyway?"

"Ego obviously." Kyouko answered smoothly. "And his name is Fuwa Sho, I recommend you to avoid him when you can like I do."

"Agreed… and when he will stop chasing us?" Ren asked.

"He is chasing just me I think…"

"You should report him, a stalker is no laughing matter." Ren said, glancing behind and confirmed his suspicion that Fuwa was still chasing them.

"Do you see me laughing _senpai_?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

A woman with voluptuous body and flattering clothes stopped in front of them, shocked at the sight of Tsuruga Ren and Touya Kyouko walking side by side with her charge chasing them a few meters behind. "Sho?! What are you doing?"

They glided past her, Yashiro was already panting to match their pace. "Please stop him, manager-san." Kyouko said when she was close enough with the manager. "Or he will be in a lot of trouble."

Taking her advice seriously, Aki Shouko didn't think twice to halt her charge. "Sho! Stop! You're making a scene!"

"But that's Kyouko!"

"Yes, I know! Rising model from LME, even if you like her doesn't mean you can just-"

"No, it's not like that!"

Ren and Kyouko wisely took the chance to make their escape and hopefully whatever rumor popped up from this incident would be harmless them, though considering the circumstances, the only one who embarrassed himself was Fuwa Shotarou alone.

* * *

 **On the way back to Akatoki**

 **"They're what?!"**

Shouko cringed, wondering if she had made a mistake with telling Shou. "Yes… Tsuruga Ren and Touya Kyouko belongs to the same agency, they're both from LME."

"How did they know each other?! LME is damn big like Akatoki!"

"Uhm… Tsuruga-san is also a model, so is Touya Kyouko, so it's not strange for them to know each other…" Shouko guessed even though she was sure she had never seen them modelling together yet.

Sho gaped at her and Shouko wondered what else shocked Shou this time. "Kyouko is a model?!"

"Yes, why are you so surprised? She is the model of _Monogatari_ you're so entranced with, remember?"

"I am not entranced !" He denied hotly.

Shouko rolled her eyes, recalling how dazed Shou was when staring at the billboard. "Alright."

"But a model?! Seriously?! She looks so different! Her surname is Mogami!"

"Make-up… that's how, and I confirmed it myself when I order my kimono dress from Monogatari…" SHe recalled the mousy looking desainer. "And it's not strange to use stage name."

Shou stiffened, hoping Shouko was not suspicious of his own stage name. However it was confirmed Kyouko was _here_ and that meant, she followed him! Like she always did! Ha! She acted so full of herself and yet she couldn't forget him!

She sighed, "But seriously Shou… I think-" She stopped at the look on Shou's face she saw through the rear mirror. He was grinning like a loon? At least he was in good mood, best to not reminding him he had made an ass of himself that afternoon.

* * *

 **On the way to LME**

"This is the first time someone in industry challenged you so openly Ren." Yashiro commented as glanced at the backseat Kyouko and Akira occupied. The two had decided to tag along because LME was closer than Touya Residence and Kyouko wanted to give Akira his bath as soon as possible. "And you get involved too, Kyouko-chan." Because it was awkward to keep calling her with her official surname, and Touya-chan made him uncomfortable, Yashiro got her permission to call her casually.

Ren sighed, "As you saw just now… Fuwa will pick a fight with us both if given the chance, no one involves anyone."

"Well… in my case he thinks he has unfinished business with me, senpai." Kyouko murmured, caressing Akira's hair, lulling the boy to deeper sleep. "I am done with him though."

Of course both Ren and Yashiro wisely not pursue the detail on her business with Fuwa Sho.

"Senpai?"

She beamed at him, "You're my senior in modelling and I think you earn my respect for what you did just now."

"I see…" He chuckled at that.

Yashiro cheered inwardly, _'At last you scored a point with Kyouko-chan.'_ He cleared his throat. "Still, both of you are so cool when dealing with him, even I… am a little angry." He admitted.

Kyouko chuckled softly, "I am not so calm though, Tsuruga-senpai is…"

To be fair Fuwa's recklessness hurt her brother. "Because I am gentle." Ren answered simply. "Moreover I am an adult, so I am not that spirited to pick a fight for real."

Yashiro rolled his eyes, "If you say so, but age doesn't correlate with being gentle, and if you _are_ gentle no one would feel threatened by you and you will avoid that kind of situation." He pointed out. "Kyouko-chan, do you know there are rumors that said Ren used to be wild and now he is calm because he has done everything there is to do?"

"Oi."

"Uh huh… I did hear people say he has fulfilling misspent youth." She beamed, giggling softly at his scandalized look. "True or not I believe our past is much duller and tamer than what people speculate."

Ren recalled Kyouko was rumored to be the daughter of old family who fell from grace in LME once. He had to agree, the past that made them don their mask was nowhere as exciting as the rumor said.

Unfortunately so.

His musing was interrupted by his kohai who gasped, "I think I forget something in Fuji TV."

"You did?"

"Someone to be exact." She shrugged, "Oh well, I will call him before he send the rest of study group and Kouyou-sensei to panic attack if he calls them."

Back in Fuji TV, Ashiwara Hiroyuki, 3Dan Go player and student of Touya Meijin was still looking for Akira, running around the TV station like headless chicken with death sentence hanging on his head for losing his mentor's precious son.

* * *

 **As you can see... Sho deluded himself to think Kyouko is still his, and a little improvement with Kyouko and Ren's relationship.**

 **Please Review!**


	6. Episode 05

**Do you guys think Kyouko openly calling Ren, senpai is cute? I think so. I just think it fits in a sense not too far not too close kind of relationship. It's also Kyouko's subtle jab at Ren, since he called her out on it once... that she has to be polite with him because he is her senior. Rather than Tsuruga-san, senpai is more endearing to me for some reason.  
BTW I finish my paper LA LA LA~ and my teacher is so understanding that the company I work as intern for is like a heap of problem and here I thought my previous one is BAD. Go figures...  
**

 **=_='**

* * *

 **Episode 05: Yamato Nadeshiko**

* * *

 **Hachisu Studio**

Matsunai Ruriko obviously didn't like her, in fact Kyouko would made a wild guess that the singer was borderline hating her at first sight for who knows why. She was not too concerned because she was pretty sure she had not done anything yet to earn Matsunai-san's ire. Kyouko had no time to dwell on why because she had a job to do, namely modelling and she needed full focus when doing it.

"Yes, hold that pose Touya-chan!"

Flash!

"Give us different pose, showing off the elegant silhouette of the kimono."

She did so, tilting her head and twist her body a little.

"Exactly what I want." He loved working with this girl, a lot of model nowadays had no idea how to model traditional clothing that barely showed body silhouette like kimono, unlike her.

The singer harrumphed, her dark eyes glaring at Kyouko with unrestrained annoyance. "I can't see why I have to stay after my photoshoot to watch Touya Kyouko's!"

Her manager shushed, "Ruriko-chan! Shh! You need it, Touya-san is almost an exact image of Chouko from Ring-Doh… since this is your free time and her shoot is next door, it's your chance to observe!"

"The way she moves…" Tanaka pointed out, "See how she has beautiful posture, and-"

"I had enough!"

BLAM!

"Ruriko-chan!" Tanaka called after her charge and quickly excused herself and apologize for the commotion before following the singer.

"..."

"..."

"...Isobe-san?" Kyouko called out the photographer, whose attention was locked on the door, so did the rest of the crew.

As one they turned their attention back to her and said, "Touya-chan… never ever be like that girl, I would hate to see how right some people are that showbiz is a factory of assholes." He was never one to mince his words, and famous as strict photographer who won't think twice to kick problematic model out of his location.

The shoot ended in a good note, and no one mentioned the rude visitor they got in form of Matsunai Ruriko. Kyouko had just finished thanking the crew when her phone rang, it was from Shingai-kantoku.

"Moshi-moshi, Touya speaking." She was getting used to call herself Touya, it had not been easy.

' _Good afternoon, Touya-chan~ so I heard you informed Tanaka-san about your photoshoot in hope Ruriko-chan will obediently come to observe? Nice try… but I am sure you failed spectacularly."_ He snickered.

She sighed at his jovial tone, "Well, Shingai-kantoku… I am just trying to make your job easier. If she saw I hope she might be interested to try to imitate my posture at least." Or had an idea what to expect.

She heard a sigh from the other end, _"You're as bad as Ren with expecting the same amount of professionalism you have from your peers."_ Shingai grunted.

"Is that so…?"

" _You two are unusually dedicated… tone down the expectation, lower them to normal level. You have to know I am also lowering mine because I want to get through the filming with my hair intact…"_

"If you say so, Shingai-kantoku. I don't know you're the type who suffered hair loss so early…"

" _And that's just a joke."_

* * *

 **Touya Villa (1st Day)**

It was Kouyou's ancestral villa, and since it was not used the Touya family decided to rent them out from time to time so the asset wouldn't be wasted and it was taken care of. Simply perfect for Ring-Doh setting in Shingai's mind, although Takarada Accomplish number 04 had no idea the director would use her adopted family's villa though.

"...So your co-star." He gave pointed look at Ren before shifting to Kyouko, "And your student is not coming today because her custom made parasol is not done yet."

"..."

"..."

The two _dedicated_ talents exchanged exasperated look before turning back to the young director with neutral expression. "Should I chalk it up as _okay_ because she is taking care of her asset which is… her snow white skin? Or not?" She wondered out loud, talking mostly to the director rather than Ren.

"No, it's not okay at all… Touya-san." Ren smoothly switched calling her with stage name. "Even by normal standard Kantoku asked us to use, it's not okay _at all_ …" By unspoken agreement both of them agreed they had standard for professionalism that would be unfair to be expected from everyone else.

Shingai bit his lip when the female model gave him an annoyed look, "Kantoku… for this plan I go as far as taking Go convention in Nagano, and I would like you to know… if this filming disturb my work as Go pro you have to call Nippon Ki'in on my behalf."

"Why is it so scary?! You want me to call a group of old men and tell them sorry I borrow Touya-chan a little too long so she can't show up?" He asked incredulously, "Meh!"

Kyouko sweat-dropped, "You're not a kid, kantoku… you're the one who insisted having me to coach Matsunai-san…"

"You're pretty high maintenance." He grunted.

"It's your call as my superior for this project Shingai-kantoku." Kyouko pointed out.

He sighed, admitting she was right. "Okay… so! Without female lead what are we gonna do today?"

"FIlming the scene that doesn't involve her?" Ren pointed out the obvious.

"Rethinking our plan?" Kyouko suggested, "Because obviously we have underestimated her lack of cooperation and…" She raised three fingers, before folding them one by one. "Willful, selfishness, and unreasonably personality." She listed on Matsunai Ruriko's problems they had to fix.

Shingai aimed his gaze at no particular direction and decided, "Let's just stick to the plan of playing it cool when she is throwing tantrum, and worse comes to worst, Touya-chan… I am counting on you."

In unison Ren and Kyouko face-palmed, "This is a disaster." Kyouko decided. "You can't be serious that passive bullying can work, Shingai-kantoku."

"I am really serious."

 **The next day…**

There she was, green giant parasol moving up the hill. From up here she looked like a turtle. "Who come up with the idea of letting her to walk up here by herself and carrying that parasol?" Kyouko wondered out loud, for once she was wearing western clothes which consist of blue knee length skirt, and white long sleeved shirt with blue ribbon on the collar. Her hime cut hair was pulled up in stylish bun.

Ren couldn't help but look, she was… fascinating in western clothes because he had never seen her wearing this type of clothes. "Touya-san, aren't you hot in those?" She even wore black stocking, what kind of 'modest' standard she applied to herself?

"This is cooler than yukata actually…" She replied, lowering the binoculars. "And again, whose idea?" Then she passed it to the tall man.

They were pretty high up hills so they could watch Matsunai Ruriko dragging herself up the hill with binoculars. "Her manager, as punishment and apology for us all… and while I am not a petty man I admit it's soothing our wounded professional heart," He said, checking Matsunai Ruriko's progress on scaling the slope.

She giggled at the joke, "Won't this make our princess even more irritable? I can't see worsening her mood is in any way productive." Kyouko pointed out.

"Remember our mission, we're not going to make things easy for her." He said lowering the binoculars.

"Easy for you to say that _senpai…_ I need to teach her how to act like a rich young lady from old family, you're just our pretty bait."

Ren turned to look at her with a fake smile, "What did you just call me dear kouhai?"

"Our pretty bait, chick bait- President's words not mine." She ignored his scoff, "Anyway… I just can't see the plan A will go well, what's the chance it would end up to contest of patience?" Lowering the binoculars she added. "She is resting every five minutes… at this rate the sun would go down before she reach the villa."

"Very likely." He thought so too. "And considering her infamous selfishness, she could have careless if she delays us one more day." and probably blamed them for choosing location like Touya's villa.

She sighed, "There's a very good reason why corporal punishment is erased… we need more than just giving Matsunai-san a scare I think…" Shaking her head she followed her senior back to the villa. "Change of plan then… let's ask someone in the crew to pick our princess up. Itou-san and Takei-san are fishing somewhere near, ne?"

Ren frowned at her, "Oh? I thought you will suggest this _chick bait_ to go down there himself."

She beamed at him, her okami smile firmly in place and he had a very bad feeling. "Oh no… Tsuruga-senpai, I have something better… just you and I."

If he didn't know she was a proper lady, he would have thought she was seducing him. Against his better judgement, he followed her deeper to the forest, answering her siren like call.

 **Touya Villa**

She made it to the peak somehow, no thanks to slowpokes who took their time to pick her up and even then the male crew helped to bring her bag and parasol but they made her walk by herself. Sure she didn't want to be carried by sweaty low level male, but they at least should try to offer carrying her. But nope, they even complained under their breath when carrying her stuff.

She walked to the old and dirty villa, grimacing at the prospect of staying weeks in the building. Patiently she sat down and let them put up the furisode and make-up. They did a good job choosing kimono that looks nice against her fair skin, she admitted.

But her main concern was, "Ne… where is Tsuruga-san?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Somewhere in the forest near the villa two person, male and female were busy and in a rush to get it done, especially the girl. "So what do you think Tsuruga-senpai? Hh..."

"Hm… impressive for your first time, but I think you're a little too enthusiastic." Ren commented, beaming at her. "Take it easy, slow down your breath."

Kyouko panted, "Am I doing it right?"

"It's not about right or wrong but you would look better if you don't grimace like that too much."

"It's so hard!" She moaned.

Ren chuckled softly, "Because it's you, that's why it's hard… considering your personality."

"What?!"

"Don't be offended, it's just considering your personality you would try to hide it better so you don't have to grimace too much."

They were too absorbed with their mission to notice two filming crew had run with red face and bloody nose when their conversation was overheard.

* * *

 **Back in the villa…**

"So what's with Ren and Touya-chan?"

Yashiro as manager supposed to keep Ren's social life -which was nonexistent- secret when question like this was thrown, even from a director like Shingai. "Tentative friend, senpai-kouhai… which still nothing but I hope it will be something." He answered smoothly.

Shingai snorted, "Go figures, no wonder Takarada-sachou call him boring… he is too clean."

"I know, I wish he give me more trouble to work on… and even if my workload increased I won't get angry because at least he will have a social life." He murmured wistfully. "As for Kyouko-chan… well there is _something_ , maybe comradeship? I don't know where it started though…"

"Hoo… so they sympathize with each other." He hummed, "Oh well, speaking as an acquaintance I will say, good for Ren. As a director I will say good too, they have image that sells…" Takarada-sachou was not that kind of person but people liked matching image. "Regardless the nature of their relati-"

His musing was cut off by noisiness on the front yard, and after Ruriko-chan's entrance followed by mass complain from everyone for her disrespect and selfish attitude, Shingai was very curious of what else going on his set that set this buzzing commotion. Go figures it was the two LME stars.

And another one who was unhappy to see her fellow LME star with Tsuruga Ren, walking back from the forest as arguing over Ren's eating habit of all things. "It's unbelieveable someone as large as you eat like birds…"

"I am fit so it's alright…"

"No, it isn't… in the first place you eat like it's a chore instead of basic necessity. I feel sorry for the chef who cook your food if you eat with troubled expression like you did."

"I am not troubled by eating."

"In that case… don't look at bento box like it's some sort of torture device… I thought you got heat stroke or something to lose appetite like…"

Shingai sighed at the sight of two cozy young stars, wondering if they even realized coming from the secluded area like the forest could start a bad rumor. Then again even if Kyouko was new, they shared pristine clean record that made them borderline invulnerable to rumor. Even if there were rumors, Ren was an actor of his own league so nothing less than anything criminal could drag him down. As for Kyouko...her family influence aside Shingai couldn't imagine she would let rumors get to her.

"What is she doing here?! With Tsuruga-san no less!"

Clearing his throat, he announced. "She is an expert we invite to teach you etiquette and sadou."

"WHAT?!" Came a shriek that shouldn't belong to one of the best singer in the country. "You… you're my teacher?! And… what are you doing?! Flirting shamelessly with Tsuruga-san? He is my Co-star."

Kyouko gave the singer a pitying look. "Another one, and you haven't start the filming yet." She gave the actor a dirty look.

"I think I should feel offended." Ren added his two cents.

* * *

 **Living Room**

At last after Touya Kyouko walked away from Ren, Ruriko got his attention. His first sentence was the same as she hoped. "At last you came." But on the second, he shot her down. "I am getting tired waiting for you."

Watching the fair skinned singer stomped away, Shingai sighed. "You can try to be nicer."

"I am being honest."

* * *

 **Five minutes later in the hallway…**

"I hate you."

The ward of Touya family just smiled benignly, "Ara… that's troubling since there's a lot I have to teach you, and.. Hating your teacher is not helping your learning progress from my experience."

"I don't need you to teach me, after all you're just talentless model who get this far with connection!" She hissed at Kyouko.

So that was the reason for this hostility, and on top of jealousy because Tsuruga paid more attention to her. "Is that so? Your opinion of me aside, Matsunai-san… what are you doing in here? The filming start in five minutes."

Ruriko smiled smugly, "Hmph! I am skipping, after treated like a fool there's no way I will go back there until they apologize! I am the female lead, so they're in a lot of trouble if I quit!"

"So you're throwing a tantrum like a child."

The singer froze, she couldn't believe this newbie model dared to throw that statement to his face. "You… you- dare?! I am not a child! I am-"

"Look at the time…" She trailed off before she dragged the singer back to the living room, much to Ruriko's protest.

* * *

 **Back in living room**

Not long after Ruriko was retrieved by Kyouko who was dragging the struggling singer back to the living room. "How dare you treat me like this! You're a newcomer, be respectful to your better!"

"I am here as your Sadou and etiquette teacher." She returned smoothly, "Your seniority in showbiz world mattered not."

"You expect me to call you sensei?!"

"If you want to learn, yes…" She nodded, "So if you please… we can start from standing posture then walking, because that's what your character have to do in the first scene."

Ruriko glanced back at the two males sitting leisurely as drinking tea, gaping in disbelief that they didn't even try to pacify her. Content to leave her in Touya Kyouko's mercy. "I don't need to learn how to stand! Don't be ridiculous!"

Shingai perked up, "Oh! Is that means we can start filming the first scene at last?"

"She can't." Kyouko stated bluntly.

Ruriko glared at her heatedly, this time she had legitimate reason to hate Kyouko. "Who are you to decide that?! If I said I can that means… I CAN!" She declared, completely forgetting her plan to boycott the shooting.

The first scene was very simple just walk and bow to other character, as easy as pie. Or not…

"CUT!" Shingai shouted his cue, "Cut!"

"I am just walking!" Ruriko protested. "I haven't done anything!"

Shingai sighed, _'You have done plenty of mistakes… the most basic.'_ Shaking his head he explained, "Look, you suppose to be a _lady_ from an _old_ family… so I want you to act like you are one, Ruriko-chan." He glanced at Kyouko who had been standing on the side dutifully. "Touya-sensei, if you please… what do you see?"

Ruriko snapped, "Why do I care about what she says?!"

"You looks like a peasant in kimono." She declared bluntly, "Or rather… normal schoolgirls walking around in kimono. Your posture is terrible."

The singer sputtered, "You…"

Kyouko inhaled softly. "We can start from standing…" She said as walking towards Ruriko, and before the singer could protest Kyouko corrected her pose with a light push. "There… tuck your chin...back straight up, and make sure your head, torso and toe are _perfectly_ aligned." She pointedly ignore Ruriko's yelp. "There… it's the correct basic posture."

The crew started to comment, "Whoaa… just a slight change and Ruriko-chan looks different."

Ruriko was a little happy to hear she got it right even though it was with someone's help. "Ugh… this feels… uncomfortable."

"Stay still…" She instructed sternly. "You haven't get to walking part yet Matsunai-san, as soon as I let go of you, your posture become unsteady. In scene 15 Chouko have to stand still for a long time so please get use to this."

Shingai perked up, _'She read through my script to know all Chouko have to do in this movie? Impressive…'_

"I will learn how to stay steady _then_! Now can you let me walk so I can get this scene over with?!" Ruriko was already trembling in this stiff and unnatural posture for her, she felt like she would sway like palm leaves anytime.

Kyouko was shaking her head now, "That would be like learning to run before crawling, but if you insist… walk but remember to keep alignment of your body on the center, and don't sway…"

Ruriko stepped forward and few steps later even though the camera is not rolling Shingai called, "Cut! Sensei! She walks like a penguin, fix that!"

"Yes, of course Shingai-kantoku." Kyouko sighed, "Matsunai-san… don't walk with switching your body weight to different places, you suppose to walk in flowing rhythm… like a calm water stream."

She tried again and almost tripped over her own feet but Kyouko caught her.

"If you walk like that you will trip yourself."

"Grr…" She growled. "I bet you're tricking me, walking like this is impossible!"

"I walk like this for most of my life." She told the singer flatly.

Shingai sighed, "Touya-chan… just show her how to do it instead of telling her~"

"Right." Kyouko agreed before standing beside Ruriko, naturally assuming the basic pose. Then she stepped forward, moving across the room more like gliding than walking. Earning awe from onlookers, and the director himself was nodding in approval.

"Perfect." Shingai couldn't help but complimented, and Ruruko gritted her teeth because this was the first time she heard Shingai complimenting anyone.

"Alright." Kyouko turned around, facing the idol. "Can you see how I moved my legs while keeping the center of my weight aligned… it's that simple."

Shingai and Ren frowned, _'So that's why she is wearing western clothes today that showed her body silhouette so Ruriko have easier time to observe her movement.'_

' _Takarada-sachou is not kidding, she is very through."_

"Ugh… I get the what kind of walking Shingai-kantoku want… but what's with not switching weight?"

Ren interrupted them, "Touya-san… can you please walk back to Matsunai-san?"

"Huh? Alright…" Kyouko did as instructed, frowning when on her second step her head became heavier and by time she reached Ruriko, there were three cans of green tea on her head. "Senpai, if you please don't play with me…" Ignoring the clapping crews in the background.

"I am helping you though." He corrected her. "As you can see Matsunai-san, I think I can add two more cans and it won't fell from her head… this is because Touya-san didn't walk with switching the center of her weight like you did."

"Oh." She was too flabbergasted to respond with anything else, because the sight of Tsuruga Ren playing around with Touya was bizarre. Especially since Touya was on her toes to put the can on his head but he was too tall for her.

"You're well on your way to be a show model… Touya-san." He told her, dodging her attempt for revenge. "Just a couple more inches to grow." She was sixteen, plenty of time to grow taller.

"I will stick to model magazine, thank you." She retorted, "But the extra inches won't hurt!" Especially to reach his colossal height!

"Now, now… don't be so quick to dismiss the possibility." Ren told her, "But on second thought, staying petite and cute suit you just as well."

"What did you say?"

Ruriko couldn't take it anymore, and before she could think about the consequence, she shoved Kyouko off balance. "Quit flirting with him!"

WHAM!

"Oof!"

"Ah!"

When Ruriko opened her eyes she realized what she had just done, in her fit of anger she had pushed Touya Kyouko right to her co star. Both models were on the floor, in compromising position that no one could comment on because Kyouko let out a pained yelp when she tried to stand too quickly.

"Aww…" She hissed, holding her left ankle.

In instance all eyes were on her, and Ruriko cowered at the look on their eyes, accusing, and disgust. So shaked because never she was on the spot like this, she didn't even notice Ren carrying protesting Kyouko out of the room in princess hold.

"Horrible." Someone whispered.

"That's uncalled for…"

"Even though Touya-san is being so nice to put up with her…"

Shingai groaned, "I can't believe this… let's have a break, and you better hope your teacher is alright Ruriko-chan. Because finding another teacher is hard, and a lot of people would kill me if they know she was injured on my set."

* * *

 **Half an hour later…**

Their worry was unfounded, or rather it was but the injured person who now had bandage wrapped around her left ankle and limping didn't share their opinion. "Let's start again, I think Matsunai-san can get it right if she tried to walk slower this time. The script didn't say she has to walk in specific speed anyway."

"..."

"...Uhm, Touya-chan are you sure you're alright?" Shingai asked warily.

"Alright enough to teach her, yes." She answered flatly. "Though I have to change back to kimono because there's a rip in my stocking because I fell… and I am not walking around in western skirt without them. So bear with me, Matsunai-san… I will do my best to fix your posture."

Ren sighed, "I don't think that's what everyone is worried about."

"I can work, what else to worry about?" She said in flat tone. "So why don't we start now… slowly first."

Ruriko for once obeyed, memory of accusing stares still fresh in mind. She manage to walk elegantly by his third try, not to Kyouko's level but would do in Shingai's opinion. She was still corrected on her bow though,

"For the bow, please don't look up Matsunai-san and slow it down."

Shingai sighed in relief as at last they got through the first scene, but it didn't last long when he remembered what comes next.

* * *

 **Back garden**

The setting for outdoor tea ceremony was a platform covered in tatami mat, under red traditional umbrella. An outdoor scene Shingai thought would be like pulling his teeth if his female lead complained about sitting under the sun, but after she injured Kyouko, the singer was being very compliant. He was prepared he won't get out of this filming alive though, if that scary Meijin knew his daughter got hurt…

"Touya-chan… just sit on the edge, you don't have to sit seiza to teach Ruriko-chan!" He stopped the girl who was about to sit in seiza position, which would be a torture with that injured leg.

She glared at him, "That would be improper!"

"For peace of my mind, I beg of you!" Seeing her limping from the main building to the platform was enough to give him a heart attack, especially since he caught her wincing when she thought no one was looking.

Because he pleaded and begged, Kyouko complied and started the lesson with sitting normally.

"Oh, that's correct…" Unexpectedly for Sadou, Ruriko was a very quick learner. The singer basked in compliment before deflating when her teacher guessed. "Oh, you have learned before… haven't you Matsunai-san."

She stiffened and that was enough confirmation for people to know her guess was right.

"That's good… you're getting skillful." Much to Ruriko's ire even though she was being complimented the look on Touya Kyouko's eyes said enough that the model was not satisfied with her.

Shingai quickly interfered, "Uhm, it's enough she did it correctly!" Which was true, because Kyouko's standard was too high.

"If you said so, director…"

Shingai spoke too fast about Ruriko's wind blowing to the right direction when she dozed off watching Ren and forgot her lines. Shingai didn't want to listen to her excuses, he wanted her to redo her scene until she got it right. So he shot her down her excuse and told her to go back to her position. It went downhill from there because Ruriko started to mess up on purpose, though Shingai was not so surprised since this was the girl who threatened her superiors too many times to count, her latest tantrum was not a stretch of imagination.

"CUT! Ruriko-chan… you forgot to wipe the rim of the chawan! You can't hand Ren the second helping like that!" She looked sideways and Shingai groaned, "You did it correctly in practice so why now…"

She smirked at him, and Shingai had a very bad feeling. "I guess I can't do it perfectly as Shingai-kantoku wanted, after all… Touya- _sensei_ didn't show me how properly! She didn't even sit in seiza like she should!"

"Huh?!"

"Oi… she is kidding right?" Someone in the background said in disbelief. "I mean… with sprained leg to sit in seiza…"

"It's going to hurt like hell!"

Shingai wondered if now he was allowed to blow up because surely Takarada-sachou would understand why he made LME's prized singing princess crying two years worth of tears. "You-"

"So if she did it properly you will be able to?" Ren asked rhetorically with a raised eyebrow.

"LME Workaholic number 1, you be quiet!" Shingai was seriously on the the end of his tether.

"You're right!" Of course workaholic number 2 would agree. "Allow me to correct my mistake." She proposed gallantly as limping towards the platform.

Ruriko gaped, her mouth tried to form words but nothing come out.

Ren sighed, "Yare yare…"

The singer gritted her teeth, she didn't need a remedial lesson! "Hold on! Rather than just teaching me how to perform tea ceremony again… I think Touya-san should also teach me how to entertain the guest like a host should!"

Ren frowned at his co-star, "What do you mean?"

"I am still green in acting after all and also in Sadou, so! Why don't Touya-san try to act as Chouko for this scene… she is at least a master in tea ceremony!" Ruriko explained her reasoning. "She is already in kimono too… so why don't she just give me a _proper_ and _perfect_ example to follow."

No one dared to speak, horrified by the sudden selfish proposal from their female lead. The other girl namely Touya Kyouko for the umpteenth time that morning quickly replied in flat tone that didn't match the mood of her surrounding, "Alright… if it's no trouble for everyone to spare time for one practice take for demonstration. Fifteen minutes right?"

Ruriko gaped at her, "Longer than that because I am sure you haven't memorize my lines!"

"I already memorize all Chouko's lines…" Kyouko announced much to their shock, "Since I have to know what you have to do on the scenes."

"You're lying!" Ruriko sputtered, "How could you memorize all of them?" Even Ruriko only memorized lines from the few first scenes and still rereading them before each scene to refresh her memory.

The go player blinked owlishly, "How? I am a go player… memorizing is a very vital skill, I am not as good as veteran but I still remember the game I played last month." She laughed softly, "And also… I got nothing to do yesterday so I read all the script because I am bored."

Ren shook his head exasperatedly at how the girl described her previous day as nothing to do, when in reality Kyouko started with cleaning the whole place with caretakers of the villa, playing tutoring game against their director, cooking lunch, etc. He had been wondering what the girl was doing when she didn't come out from her room in the afternoon until dinner time, he had guessed she was resting after tiring herself out. So she ran out of things to do and read Ring-Doh script clean yesterday afternoon.

Well, she certainly won't have any difficulty to start a career in acting if her memory was that good. He supposed memorizing stone positions and sequence was harder than lines. Ruriko's unreasonable demand aside, it was getting interesting. He even got the chance to act against Kyouko herself, since he saw her potential he had been very curious after all. Although…

"That position… you looks embarrassing." Ren pointed out, in which Kyouko was on her knees and slouching. "Matsunai has to learn how to be a host of tea ceremony not a… human chair. No sense of beauty whatsoever. I am disappointed."

"Be quiet, senpai… it's only natural to avoid painful position as long as I could. I will sit properly when Shingai-kantoku called it." She told him, her breathe was slightly erratic.

* * *

Shingai was beside himself with worry, because surely Kyouko was in a lot of pain even though she did a very good job hiding it. Then again it seemed to be her forte to hide her discomfort and pain under her smile. "I am so dead."

"Uhm… Shingai-kantoku, I really think we should call this off." Yashiro murmured, standing beside the director close enough to hear his moaning. "Kyouko-chan is as bad as Ren about work." He sweat-dropped. "And they're still arguing in this situation…"

* * *

"The way you handled the chawan was so sloppy! You will spill the tea like that!"

"That's how my character do it, it's in character."

"Really? I didn't see anywhere in script that said Shinji is a sloppy person."

"Are you criticizing my acting?" Ren sounded amused.

Kyouko was not amused, **"** Just your manner in drinking tea."

* * *

Shingai sweat-dropped, "Indeed they're the worst workaholics in LME's history… and what's with the arguing? Never mind, I don't think I want to know." Shingai admitted, before turning to Ruriko who flinched at his annoyed look. "So please keep your eyes open wide… because God help me if you didn't learn anything from this."

"Hai!"

"Action!"

As soon as the camera started to roll, Kyouko assumed proper position with a smile on her face. There was no sign she was in pain, it was deceiving performance. They could even see hallucinatory daffodil in her background, the air around her was like shouting to the world that she was feeling good in this sunny day.

"Maybe…" An assistant director trailed off, "It's not hurt as much as we thought."

Shingai scoffed, "As if… it can't be not hurt, Touya-chan is just that good in hiding her pain." He gave Ruriko a meaningful look. "After all she is a professional."

A professional… unlike her?

Her thought was interrupted by murmurs from the crews, commenting on the performance of tea ceremony. "Well… we know she is a master, so this is how an expert perform tea ceremony."

Shingai nodded in approval, "Right… it's just not going through the steps by steps correctly, but also a performance… see the way she is wiping the tools, drawing water, pouring, placing the ladle on the pot…" He listed on. "There is beauty and elegance in each steps no matter how simple…"

"That's… an unfair comparison, I am a-"

"Which is why I didn't ask you to perform as well as her for Sadou." Shingai interjected. "And here comes the part where you want to learn… entertaining the guest."

* * *

Ren had to admit it was a beautiful performance, even in his standpoint as an amateur in Sadou he could tell the vast difference from Ruriko's. Now though, how she fared in his battle ground after she left hers?

"This morning." He started his line, "I went to Suzunari Point, The sound of the wind really sounded like the bell."

Following the script she answered, "Yes..." Agreeing and pretending she was not interested. "So I have been told."

He was drinking the tea, then suddenly the sipping sound stop. As a host she noticed this and on reflex observed her guest, looking any sign of dissatisfaction for her service. Then their eyes meet, searching and prying eyes that sent jolt to her spine.

* * *

Shingai stood up from his seat, and realized the expression was good! Much better than the script, and accomplished because of Ren's skill and also because… she was a _real_ master of Sadou, so instinctively she was watching every sign in Ren's body language. It was not acting skill, but it made her very susceptible to Ren's control.

"Whoaa… this is good!" Why can't Takarada-sachou give him this girl for his female lead?!

* * *

"So you've never been there? Even _once_?"

"No…" She caught herself before she could raise her voice.

Ren smirked inwardly, she was so used to hiding her feeling that reaction he got was better than expected. She supposed to answer this calmly with sad expression, and he was trying to get her to be more obvious to deny him but because of her own tendency she displayed a very brief slip of control and back to the script in last moment.

"Not at all?"

"No." She answered, giving textbook reaction according to the script.

So she recovered already, but Ren didn't want scripted reaction. "Is there some kind of reason?" He asked, his voice lowered as he put down the chawan and looking at her straight in the eyes.

' _This man!'_ She gave a little jolt, mask slipping as her lips parted in shock. _'I am not going to lose!'_ She closed her eyes, and directed her attention to the chawan, her task.

' _Recovered already… again.'_ Ren was very happy with reaction he got, especially since it was much better than scripted body language.

* * *

Shingai saw this too and decided. _'I don't care what Sachou said, fine with Ring-Doh but I definitely call dibs to direct her debut project!'_

* * *

Kyouko was pissed, it had been a while she felt like this. _'This is just an example for Matsunai-san, why are you picking a fight with me?!'_ Giving off oppressive feeling like this, did this man think she would feel intimidated? She had zero experience in acting but she had _plenty_ in enduring male go players trying intimidation trick on her!

Ren was smiling inwardly, _'She thinks I'm picking a fight with her… I kinda am.'_ He wiped the corner of his lips with his thumb, and saw her frowned disapprovingly for a very brief moment. _'That's good too.'_

* * *

Shingai was nodding, opening his own script and writing down notes. "So true, proper lady like Chouko would show disapproval with Shinji's drinking manner… a brief one because a host won't show their emotion openly. Nice…" He hummed to himself, "Takai-san, you see that?"

The scriptwriter nodded, he was also taking notes. "Yes… I will make correction, damn… after she is done here can I ask her for tips? I am a pro but subtle things in tea ceremony is not my expertise."

Ruriko couldn't believe these two, "You… will replace me with Touya-san?"

"...If I could." Shingai admitted bluntly, uncaring with her scandalized expression. "You see… Ruriko-chan? Have you wondered why Touya-chan put up with you?" She tensed. "Not even once she get short with you… very patient with guiding you through her lesson? Not even after you push her down in your fit?"

"I… she is just don't want to destroy her perfect image as Yamato Nadeshiko!" She guessed, and was very sure that was the case.

He shook his head, "Because you're a child and she is a pro."

* * *

Taking the empty chawan she wiped the rim again with the cloth, and began speaking with her eyes focused on her task. "Since I was young… I am told to never get close to that point."

Focusing on task at hand, how typical of a dedicated lady like her. Ren smiled inwardly, however… because she was _that_ good of a host, she couldn't ignored him. Even something as simple as tilting his head to the side as if something had distracted his attention from her brewing. She didn't disappoint, tea ceremony was a performance so a host would be concerned if her guest was distracted from the proceeding.

"Sound of the bell ringing…"

She was watching and listening to him attentively, turning to direction he was looking at.

"You're afraid of being enticed by the bell's ring, aren't you?" He quickened the pace of his line a little, because this girl recovered from distraction like this real fast.

Ren had to admit the look on her face when she realized she had been had was priceless, she even lost hold of the chawan, and the vessel rolled to the side in dramatic fashion.

* * *

Meanwhile on the director's seat the conversation went on. "I wish this is a real take." He said wistfully.

"I can do that too! I saw how you want me to act, I will-"

"Nope… that's not possible." Shingai corrected her, "Not without Ren taking you seriously, and even then your act would likely fall short from Touya-chan."

"Huh, but why?" Ruriko wanted to know, watching this scene stirred something in her and it hurts!

He sighed, "Simply because they both are pro and very proud of their work… Ruriko-chan, unlike you." She tensed and Shingai knew that one was really hurt for her. "Could you sit with that injured leg like Touya-chan did without complaining because it's your job?"

No, she would complain and demand him to change the scene.

"Ren did incite those expressions from her… however Touya-chan himself also contribute to those, as a host she had to be attentive to her task and body language of her guest… even something insignificant such as Ren stop sipping or looking elsewhere made her concerned."

Takai, the scriptwriter nodded. "As Shingai-kantoku said… even in that distance… would you even notice those subtle cues?"

No, she won't… they were completely on different level than her so-

"Still… If Ren takes you seri-" Shingai trailed off. "CUT! CUT! Touya-chan stop!"

* * *

This was familiar, your body rebelled against you but your mind returned to one rule Akiko-basan said back then. No matter what she shall not show any discomfort in front of her guest, the master of tea ceremony would gracefully attend to her guest regardless of her feeling.

"She was sweating like crazy!"

"Touya-chan! Stop! Stop! Ruriko-chan already see plenty so stop!"

"Sensei! I am- sorry! Please-"

What did she do back then when-

" _Kyouko-chan… you need a doctor!"_

" _Someone called ambulance!"_

" _Nee-chan!"_

Oh, that's right…

"The guest… is still here…" She told them, "I can't leave.. Not… yet." She said with a smile on her face, then glanced around with her hands reaching for something. "The chawan…"

"Guest?!" Someone asked in confusion. "REN! Get out of here! Her guest should leave first before her!"

Someone with tall stature bowed to her and she returned the bow, she didn't have to refill the chawan then. Then the guest left, the ceremony had finished…

She swayed dangerously, _'It's done!'_ Then once again she was swept up by a pair of hands and moved away from the platform.

"Ren, the stretcher?"

"No, need…" He told the director, "Yashiro, go with Touya-san."

"Sure!"

* * *

 **On the way to hospital…**

Yashiro and Tanaka let go of the breath they didn't know they were holding, looking back at the sleeping patient on the backseat and then to the villa uphill.

"I can't believe… we pulled that off…" Tanaka said as she slumped on the wheel, and the car came to a halt.

Yashiro who sat beside her on the passenger seat nodded, "Yeah… I think I'm going to have a heart attack."

Their patient blinked her eyes open and sat up, smiling brilliantly at them with no trace of pain in her face. "Ha ha ha… I am really sorry." She said in apologetic tone. "My plan B is a bit too much, ne?" She said as she reached out for bandaged ankle and untied them, revealing smooth and fair skin.

The two manager nodded in unison. "To us…" Yashiro admitted, "You and Ren are crazy, Kyouko-chan! I can't believe you two pulled this off!"

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Faking an injury?" Ren asked, crossing his arms. "Why?"_

 _She smirked at him, "I ask Tanaka-san about Ruriko-chan… or rather Ruriko-chan who was an adorable and hard working girl."_

 _Ren frowned at that, "Well… she won't get to where she is now if she was like now back then."_

 _Kyouko nodded, tucking the stray hair behind her ear. "Tanaka-san said… the most memorable moment in her time as Ruriko-chan's manager is when she in spite of her high fever pleaded everyone to let her try again because she didn't reach her ideal performance yet… she wants people to listen to her song, her feelings…"_

" _..."_

" _She is used to be such a sweet and yet a dedicated child, worthy to be a pro." She finished. "No wonder Tanaka-san desperately want that Ruriko-chan back."She nodded to herself. "I mean... this plan will resound to her heart for sure."  
_

 _Ren sighed, "I understand, but don't you think your plan is too complicated? How are you going to fake your injury?"_

 _The go player gave Ren an unimpressed look, "For an actor you have no imagination."_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _The point of you being involved in this plan is as chick bait, ne… senpai?"_

" _That term starts to sound like an insult rather than a compliment." Ren shook his head exasperatedly. "How are you going to get Ruriko-chan to hurt you?"_

 _Kyouko's left eye twitched, "I need your cooperation, anyway… since she is prone to throw a tantrum I am sure it's not that hard to make her want to push me or something if I get too close to you." She had plenty of experience in angering fangirls courtesy of certain jerk._

" _Is that a permission to tease you?"_

" _You will even without permission... and one more thing, give me a crash course in how to act like an injured person!"_

" _Now?" Ren was amused, never in his career he would imagine someone would ask a crash course in acting from him.  
_

" _I am sure we have plenty of time… it's not that the crew we asked looked enthusiastic at the idea of fetching her."_

" _Touya-san… you're impossible, you know that?"_

 _She ignored him pointedly and grimaced as leaning against nearest tree. "So what do you think Tsuruga-senpai? Hh..." Showing him, her rendition of people in pain._

 _She does look like she was in pain, not bad for the first try. "Hm… impressive for your first time, but I think you're a little too enthusiastic." Ren commented, beaming at her. "Take it easy, slow down your breath."_

 _Kyouko panted, "Am I doing it right?"_

" _It's not about right or wrong but you would look better if you don't grimace like that too much."_

" _It's so hard!" She moaned._

 _Ren chuckled softly, "Because it's you, that's why it's hard… considering your personality."_

" _What?!"_

" _Don't be offended, it's just considering your personality you would try to hide it better so you don't have to grimace too much."_

" _Oh, I see… I don't like to show pain and discomfort. That's part of my job you know… so maybe like this?" She evened her breath, inhaling and exhaling slower. Her jaw set and she moved more hesitantly._

 _Ren nodded approvingly. "Good enough."_

" _Well, now let's call Yashiro-san and Tanaka-san… we need their help too." She stopped, "How about Shingai-kantoku?"_

 _Ren narrowed her eyes, recalling laid back attitude of their director. "Never mind him… we will tell him if we succeed."_

" _Eh? He is a director, he will find out I am faking the injury!"_

" _Nope… he won't, because he is already very impressed of your act in hiding discomfort in photo shoot Monogatari. It's even easier to deceive him because he is already know you're good at it."_

 _Kyouko sighed, "If you say so."_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"And since the plan succeed." Ren smirked at the wide eyed director he had pulled aside for a chat. "There you have it."

"...I am fooled by… an amateur?" Shingai stuttered in shock.

"Yes… we fooled you, but I am not sure Touya-san is an amateur considering she is a pro in this kind of acting, holding back pain and discomfort..." Ren explained, recalling the girl with upbeat voice who had pained expression on her face. "It's already her second nature…"

Shingai groaned, "Shit…"

"Eh? Are you that ang-"

"No, but I wish you told me before I start the second scene because… I called Ki'in about her injury and… someone from there is already on the way here."

As soon as he finished his words, someone slammed the door open revealing furious face. He was middle aged man with plump body, wearing brown suits that matched his hair and moustache. "I am from Ki'in, representative of Go Weekly and I would like to speak with Shingai Kantoku. My name is Amano."

"Ouch." Shingai grimaced. "That's me… and before you try to kill me Amano-san, apparently Touya-chan is alright. She and this guy." He jerked his thumb at Ren. "Are making everything up to get a difficult coworkers to cooperate." At horrified look on Amano's face, he added. "It's our boss' order…"

"Yes… and believe us, Touya-san is unharmed and we're really sorry for the false alarm."

Amano heaved a sigh, "Oooh… it's a job." He shrugged, "Typical of our princess."

Shingai sweat-dropped, so to those who knew her they were not surprised anymore with what she did to complete her job?!

"I thought it's a repeat from new year incident…" Amano-san said in relieved voice, texting in his phone with rapid speed. "You're lucky I rush here and forget to say anything to anyone… if not the wrath of Touya study group and the Meijin himself would be upon you. Now I have to tell the rest it's just false alarm."

Shingai gulped nervously, laughing. "Ha ha ha… I am lucky then."

"New year incident?" Ren repeated, "Repeat?"

Amano-san sent his email, turning his attention away from his phone and to the two younger male. "Oh.. it's something similar to what we thought happened here. It's around two years ago, Touya-sensei's wife had a bad cold so Touya-kun is the one who perform tea ceremony for Touya-sensei, his study group, and some of Ki'in staffs.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Kyaa!"_

" _Kyouko?" The girl fell, somehow managed to keep the mountain of tray she was carrying upright. "Are you alright. Then Kouyou saw his son had wandered from his room, no doubt the boy suddenly appeared and latched on Kyouko when she was busy. "Are you alright?"_

" _I am-" She stopped before quickly adding. "Just surprised! I am fine!" She beamed._

 _Then in place of his wife, she proudly served tea for their guests. Everyone was impressed such a young girl was so skilled, complimenting how lucky the Touya to have such a wonderful daughter. It was only later when the refilling was getting slower they noticed something was wrong._

 _And they were horribly right._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"She had fractured her ankle… and still insisting to not move an inch from her host spot, she said… she has guests and she is not leaving." Amano-san was shaking his head at the memory. "We didn't bother with manner anymore as all of us run to nearest door, and I believe Ashiwara-kun knocked a shoji door off of the frame in his haste…"

Shingai was pale when listening to his story, "Wow… so the reason she fakes injury on her leg is because she has experience on that?"

Ren was unsure he should be impressed or horrified, "Well… that sounds like her alright. What's with the _guest haven't left yet so I won't_ rule? Is that common in Sadou?"

"I am not sure… maybe it's from before the Touyas adopted her." Amano-san shrugged. "Her previous guardian was an Okami I heard."

Ren and Shingai recalled Kyouko carrying mountain of trays just the day before. "I see…" So she was a go player, a model, sadou master, Ikebana artist and also a ryokan girl.

"Nevertheless… I am damn impressed!" Shingai admitted, "And Ren! You have to help me to convince Takarada-sachou!"

"For what?"

"I am calling first dibs for directing her debut project!"

"Are you a kid?"

* * *

 **Back to Tanaka-san's van**

" _Kyouko-chan? Are you alright? Can you hear me?! Kyouko-chan!"_

Yashiro slowly glanced at the girl who was sitting on the back seat, _'What happen? She pick up a call and then she just froze!'_

Tanaka was driving so she didn't notice, concentrating on the road.

Then he saw it, a smile that eerily reminded him of Ren's and in the same time not. How was it possible for warm colored eyes like molten gold to be so cold and empty. "Kyou-"

"Ah… yes, I am listening Toudou-san…" Her hand reached for her purse and pulled a blue colored stone, and hold onto it in her hands like a prayer. "I'm fine..."

Then just like that her haunted look was gone and Yashiro thought he was imagining it, like a bad dream.

* * *

 **Viride Law Office**

"Will you ever reconsider?"

"What?" Saena snapped.

Toudou sighed, "Making Kyouko-chan to change her surname… at least for her stage name? You make it clear you don't want the world to know you two are related."

The beautiful lawyer just frowned deeper, "It's easier for both of us… when the Touyas asked that for her, that child should have a clue…" Or rather she always knew but pretended being blind. "Beside, aren't the Touyas much better than I am? For her own sake I will proceed with transferring full guardianship to Touya family." She declared, turning on her heels.

"...Easier you said…" Toudou murmured, watching Saena's retreating back. "For you perhaps, but it's getting harder for your daughter to delude herself that in the corner of your heart you will acknowledge her…"

Why couldn't you open your heart a little for her? Toudou wondered sadly. "Before she come to hate you for real… she is only human after all."

* * *

 **I don't hate Saena, in fact I am SO SORRY for her... Though I feel more sorry for Kyouko who braced herself to listen to Saena's story... A very realistic story to happen and as for Kyouko's father, I think he is not the worst person out there considering he tried to sabotage himself repeatedly.**

 **In a way Kyouko might have it worse than Kuon, but she is stronger than him. I guess that's why Reino said Ren's pain is worse. In this story, Kyouko is a more prone to depression than canon even though she bounce back almost as well. The circumtances of her break up with Shou in a sense is worst than in canon. Kyouko in this story feels bertrayed in more ways than one, not just romance... he broke her world in Kyoto. In canon for Tokyo, she kind of have no burden to start anew. In this story she sees Fuwas family (and inn) breaking apart with their son because of her. She in this story feel 'there's no way out' almost in the same way Kuon did when Rick died.**

 **Which also why she has more in common with Ren, as she creates new mask so she can live a new life.  
**

* * *

 **Next chapter: Her Pandora**

"I only show my tears to one man! And that's my vow since I am six!" She declared stubbornly, refusing to meet his eyes.

Ren was not amused, "So you want me to fetch one of the girls to comfort you?" She looked like she was about to cry and break any moment, and stopped just because he was there.

"I don't show it to girls either, just one person." She corrected.

"Your boyfriend?"

"No." She shouted, "Just leave me alone!"

"Excuse me? This place is quite deep in the forest, it's late and you're a girl." Ren listed on, "Leaving you alone as far as I am concerned is not an option."

"Then make it an option!"

This girl was going to be the dead of him, why she had to cry in the forest alone in the middle of night?!


	7. Episode 06

**This is part real chap part intermission since... the scene are all original to this fic. There are lots of cameo here and I recommend search engine ready so you won't lost track on who is who from Hikaru no Go. BTW the timeline now is end of April to May...**

* * *

 **Episode 6: Ren's Magic of Wisdom**

 **Mountain Plain Hotel**

"So Kyouko-chan's job is… in this hotel too?"

Amano, reporter from Go weekly nodded. "Hai… this is one of the best hotels in Nagano and it common to hold exhibition game in this kind of place." He pointed at a table in the lobby. "She is playing shidougo over there, it's her last customer."

Ren had seen her playing once and only a short glimpse, so when he saw her contemplating her next move he couldn't help but stare. There was certain eerie glow in her eyes, and she was covering her lips with her kimono sleeve.

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Tutoring game ( _Shidougo)_ was a routine for pro Go player, from the bottom of rank Shodan to the top of Titleholder would never be free from it. Most go players with no second profession made their earning mostly from tutoring, and even Kyouko was not one of them she enjoyed it all the same.

Pachi

She shifted the stone, "Here, capturing the stone here would a better alternative than building defense on left corner." She explained to her customer, "Onodera-san is a good player, but you're too hesitant in yose. It's alright to play more aggressively and have fun. Yose is like last spurt, so go for it!"

"Aha ha… I am not too good, but I get what Touya-sensei said." The middle-aged man said. "Thank you for taking me in even though your shift is over already, sensei."

She chuckled softly, "No, it's fine. Shall we discuss the game some more?"

Onodera-san's eyes shifted hesitantly to the side where a very handsome young man was standing against nearest wall in the hall, and a fidgety office worker beside the man. "I will come again to your next shift, sensei… I think your boyfriend is waiting for you."

Kyouko resisted her urge to deny that profusely, "Ah, that's my coworker Onodera-san… and thank you for coming."

"You're welcome sensei." And then the middle aged man quickly fled the scene.

As soon as her customer was out of sight, Kyouko craned her neck towards the actor. He was wearing cap and glasses, which while handy to hide his face didn't help him from drawing attention. "I heard the filming went well… Ruriko-chan swore she did her best." The girl had met her before she started her tutoring shift.

"She did." He answered, walking to her seat. "You're faking injury and yet you're still working?"

She shrugged, "The perk of this job, I only need my hand to play…"

"I have a feeling broken hand won't stop you either."

"As long as someone helped me to place the stone." She admitted without a hint of shame. "Even if I go blind, I can still play… there's something called blind Go."

Yashiro and Ren exchanged glance. "You're passionate about this game, aren't you?"

Instead of answering him with enthusiastic _off course_ the girl froze on her spot. "I-"

"Oi! TOUYA-CHAN!"

Ren and Yashiro gaped a little, seeing a plump man with shaggy brown in ill-fitting white shirt and blue suits walking to their direction. "Ku… Kurata-sensei?" Kyouko stuttered, "Please don't shout, I can hear you just fine."

"Anyway…" The chubby pro trailed off, "I am leaving tonight for LG cup. I have to catch a fight tomorrow to Seoul."

She brightened up, standing up and bowing to the higher ranked pro. "Good luck Kurata-sensei…"

"Good luck to you too." He returned, "After all, everyone has high hope for you to win Young Lion Tournament."

"Ah… I will do my best." She promised, smiling as clenching her fists in ganbatte pose. "Though it won't be easy with Isumi-pro who is also a strong candidate to win, and there are many other strong young player." She said, giving cursory look to other youngs pros who were chatting in the other side of the room.

Kurata snorted, "Ah Isumi-kun?" He craned his neck to see the mentioned player. "That kid is good I admit but you're tougher nut to crack Touya-chan."

Kyouko sweat-dropped, "Aha ha…"

"So anything you want me to pass to your boyfriend in Korea?"

"EH?!" That was not Kyouko but Yashiro. "You have a Korean boyfriend, Kyouko-chan?!"

Kyouko rolled her eyes openly, for once she didn't care about manner. "No, Yashiro-san. I don't have a boyfriend, not a Korean one definitely. I do however have pleasure to meet young Korean players who are staying in Touya residence last year…"

"I thought Ko is your boyfriend!" Kurata-san looked flabbergasted by the revelation.

"He is not…" Kyouko drawled on, huffing as covering her lips with the sleeve of her wide kimono. "I don't have _that_ kind of relationship with him." The young Korean player was not a bad person, but he shared too many traits of Shotarou than Kyouko was comfortable with. The arrogance at least, however Ko was not a playboy in spite of his looks because he was too obsessed with his job. Which was why Kyouko at least would admit they had tentative friendship.

"He keep asking about you whenever I go to Korea."

"Because I blocked his number… and sensei banned him from calling Touya residence." Because the guy had no common sense calling at two in the morning about some game in LG cup.

"He said he keep calling you through international call!"

"To play boardless Go game, which I refuse because…" She coughed, blushing a little. "Imagine the phone bill… and I refuse to get Net-go account because I will just encourage him to bug me to play with him."

"He sent you presents!"

"Go books in Korean, which he conveniently forgot I can't read. My Korean is passable but I can't read Korean." She pointed out. "If I have anything pass on to Ko Yong-Ha, tell him I am not joining any international competition anytime soon, and tell Suyong to talk some sense to his senior or I will not stop Waya-kun from throttling him next time."

"Did someone just mention the bastard?!" A red haired boy was suddenly teleported to her side, his messy spiky hair giving him a wild look especially because of his healthy tanned skin.

"Waya!" A boy who won't looked out of place in showbiz dragged the boy away, his hair was combed neatly, fair skinned, a typical Japanese masculine beauty. "Sorry Touya…"

"The bastard is still bothering you? The nerve!" The newly revealed Waya scowled.

Ren and Yashiro wondered if Kyouko forgot they existed when she whipped her head to another direction. "Waya-kun, not in public!" She hissed, her smile slipping a little before it returned in full force. "If you get too rowdy our seniors would get mad at us! Ogata-san especially."

At the last name she dropped, Waya froze, eyes darted around wildly. "Uhm…"

"Isumi-san… just take Waya-kun back to your room please? Before organizers regret bringing us excitable young pros as they put it." Kyouko said as waving the two pros in shooing motion and the handsome boy nodded enthusiastically as draging Waya by his collar to the exit.

Then she turned her attention back to the higher Dan player, "Kurata-san, good luck with LG cup and one more thing for Ko… tell him to not start another international incident the next time he step into Japanese soil."

"Eeh… okay. By the way I have to say I am envious of your generation, you guys are like circus. Certainly more fun than mine."

"Ku-ra-ta-sen-sei… thanks." She told him flatly, smiling brightly.

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **Five minutes later…**

"I don't expect go players are so…"

"It's another mad house like LME… just say it Yashiro-san, feel free to do so." She said in resigned voice.

He laughed mirthlessly in response. "By the way Ko Yong-Ha sounds like a familiar name…"

Ren googled the name, frowning. "Ko Yong-Ha… he is a 4-Dan Koren Go player and occasionally become guest actor in Korean drama?" He was a handsome teen with shoulder length reddish brown hair, and dark eyes.

No wonder he sounded familiar, he was someone from Showbiz and had sizeable fanbase in Japan.

"They're side-jobs he is taking occasionally to boost the image of Go, or Baduk it called in Korea." Kyouko informed him, laughing softly with no mirth. "I think Korea Go association made him, because Ko'd rather holed up in kifu achieve if he could help it." Kyouko said gloomily, but her okami smile was still in place. "And I hope Kurata-sensei didn't run his mouth yet… because rumored to be in relationship with him would be a nightmare!"

Yashiro inwardly thanked the higher power up there, because the lone flower of barren land called Tsuruga Ren's social life was still unclaimed. "Uhm, why is that?" He probed in casual tone, he couldn't ask Kyouko-chan's type openly but she could ask what she disliked in a guy.

"You have to meet the person himself, I don't like talking bad about someone especially since he _is_ my _tentative_ friend but if you don't encounter him in professional setting but social one. Almost everyone I know agreed he is not an easy person to befriend with."

Yashiro felt his hope for spring plummeted a little because Ren in spite of his gentleman image was not an easy person to befriend with. In fact Yashiro believed he was the closest to a friend Ren had, and the only one before Kyouko-chan came into their life.

While Yashiro lamenting over his dimming hope, Ren had a completely different concern altogether. When he started knowing Touya/Mogami Kyouko, the very first thing he learned about her was… she wore a mask, and occasionally slipping off of it when she was around people she was comfortable with. For some reason he was one of them, but tonight… she didn't take her mask off at all, not even once.

She had been smiling all night long, and it was not normal, even for her.

* * *

 **One hour later…**

"I know it."

She jumped a little in fright, then slowly turning around to face her ambusher. "Tsuruga-senpai?"

He crossed his arms, sighing. "What are you doing? Leaving our hotel in the middle of the night?"

Uh-oh.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Matsunai Ruriko was exhausted, and suddenly she was overcome with another urge for a soak. She had took one in her own bathroom, refraining from taking one in huge public bath to avoid attention. However this late at night, there shouldn't be anyone in the huge bath and she could have it all to herself. That was her idea when sneaking out of her room.

She was horribly wrong because, one, there was a reason why this hotel let their bath open unusually late and she was not alone. Fortunately it was just one girl, and while she recognized Ruriko, she didn't make a fuss. The girl named Nase was cute and she complimented Ruriko's fair skin so in the singer's book that was double plus.

"I am a pro Go player, and the organizer of Go convention is nice enough to ask hotel management to open the bath this late for us."

So the reason the bath was still open was a Go convention, and they worked until very late.

"So you're pretty famous too…" Ruriko felt sorry for her though, imagining this cute girl had a fanbase consisting of old men old enough to be her father.

Nase just giggled, "Nah… a Shodan like isn't famous yet, though my coworker Touya Kyouko-chan is a rare case. She is also a model after all."

"You know sensei?!"

She nodded, "She passed pro exam with me. And sensei? Did Touya-san teach you Go? Sadou? Ikebana?"

"Sadou." Ruriko answered. "She is really good and strict." And extreme… She added under her breath.

Nase blinked, "Extreme?"

Ruriko blushed, dipping lower to the milky white water. "You heard that? Don't tell sensei I said that!" After she promised to be professional, the look on Touya Kyouko's face said there would be no mercy if Ruriko dared to be anything but dutiful student.

"No worries." Nase giggled, "I know she is very strict, and… extreme. After all most of us from Ki'in had heard of New Year Emergency at the Touyas."

"Emergency?"

Nase nodded, "It's a story from when I was still an Insei, my friends and I came to her house to greet Touya-sensei and his family." The Meijin's wife wanted her new daughter to socialize so she asked Shinoda-sensei, the teacher of Insei to ask them who was close in age with Kyouko to come. "She made quite an impression since even before introduced to us on the same day she was carried to hospital because she fractured her ankle and proceed to perform tea ceremony."

Huh? This sounded very familiar… de javu?

* * *

 **In another part of the hotel**

Yashiro after ditched by Ren who disappeared -how he did it with that huge body?- had wandered over to hotel bar when he saw familiar faces. Go players from Touya study group, some sort of extended family to Kyouko-chan.

"Grasshopper for me." He ordered before turned to the two men sitting on the bar stools beside his. "So about the new year incident… it really happen? Ogata-sensei? Sasaki-sensei?"

Sasaki nodded, "Yes… she scared us to death when her eyes went blank, and she was sweating waterfall."

"And she was still wiping chawan with a smile on her face." Ogata added. "I have never seen Touya-sensei that scared since Akira's birth." He murmured, taking a sip of his Gin. "The following chaos to leave didn't sound funny back then."

"Chaos?" Yashiro echoed.

"You have heard Ashiwara-kun running to a door, right?" The manager nodded, "Well, he was not the only one in hurry… Amano-san stumbled over the exit that connected to Touya-sensei's garden and fell to Koi pond."

Ogata smirked, "Sasaki-san… you stepped on light snacks she served in your hurry to get our too."

"I know…" Sakaki shook his head, "We embarrassed ourselves that day I admit, but it's okay since afterward we can convince her to leave her spot."

"Convince? She fainted on the spot… it's no wonder with how much pain she suffered."

Yashiro couldn't help but imagine Kyouko-chan pulling a Benkei, the arrow-riddled, wound-covered giant who died gallantly after an epic battle.

"So uncute."

That comment snapped Yashiro out of his musing on heroic historical figure. "Eh?"

Ogata glanced at him, his cheeks was a little red from the alcohol influence. "I said… that girl is not cute at all, unlike most girls her age."

Yashiro felt offended on Kyouko's behalf. "She is very cute! She is sweet, a hard worker and a fighter!"

Sasaki just chuckled, "True… but Ogata-san didn't mean it as anything offensive."

"...?" The manager became confused.

Ogata laughed softly, "A fighter… yes, she is. Which is why she is not cute, because she fights too much… she keep up a strong front all the time and rarely shows her vulnerable side if not _at all_ and sometimes for the last three years I can't help but wonder…"

Did they ever knew the real her at all? The real Kyouko who was hiding beneath that mask of Yamato Nadeshiko?

* * *

 **Somewhere in the forest…**

"Sleeping yukata is not for walking in the forest." Ren called her out, and the girl didn't stop walking deeper to the forest. It was still part of the hotel area, the golf course, but Ren didn't think it was less dangerous for a girl.

"Leave me alone, senpai." She was still not stopping.

Ren groaned, "It's late! You're a celebrity, what if something happen to you?"

"Like what?!" She snapped, still not looking at him.

"Dangerous man lurking at night to prey on girls? I am sure you have been taught about the standard warning for teenage girls." Ren told her, from what he heard in passing Japanese was more strict about it than in America. For someone who was adopted by a traditional family, even more so.

She glanced at him for the first time since their run in, and threw him a dirty look. "Aren't you the suspicious man following a girl in the-"

"I am a gentleman, what do you think I would do if I saw a depressed girl running to dangerous place at night like you did?" Ren pointed out, and before Kyouko could deny it he added. "Don't lie, your mask is already cracking…" With dim light around the pathway he could see her eyes were watering already. "Look, if you need a quiet place to cry… fine, but I will stay near-"

"I only show my tears to one man! And that's my vow since I am six!" She declared stubbornly, refusing to meet his eyes.

Ren was not amused, "So you want me to fetch one of the girls to comfort you?" She looked like she was about to cry and break any moment, and stopped just because he was there.

"I don't show it to girls either, just one person." She corrected.

"Your boyfriend?"

"No." She shouted, "Just leave me alone!"

"Excuse me? This place is quite deep in the forest, it's late and you're a girl." Ren listed on, "Leaving you alone as far as I am concerned is not an option."

"Then make it an option!"

This girl was going to be the dead of him, why she had to cry in the forest alone in the middle of night?! They kept arguing until they came to a clearing with secluded koi pond, it seemed the path was meant for hotel guest to use for jogging or morning walk. Ren was a little embarrassed to think Kyouko was that reckless.

"Touya-san?"

She sat on flat rock near the pond, her feet dangling a few inches above the water surface. She became really quiet even though she had been arguing nonstop with him on the way here, if Ren didn't know better he would have though she had become a statue.

Sighing in exasperation, Ren told her. "I will just stand here… do as you like and pretend I am not here. And I will pretend I don't see nor hear anything." He declared, then walked a few steps to the side where he could lean against a tree and keep an eye on her.

It was a quiet night and somehow her silence made it suffocating, for a while Ren thought she didn't take his offer but then she startled shaking. It was hard for him to pick her voice, muffled by her sleeve as she cried.

Looking up to the sky where half-moon was shining upon them, Ren sighed dejectedly. He wanted to give her privacy, but he had been taught to never let crying girl be by his father. As usual, his father's teaching won over so he approached, sitting with crossed legs beside her and reached out to pat her head gently. He could feel she had jolted at the first contact before slowly relaxing, from this close he could hear her choked sobs and see wet patch on the sleeve of her yukata.

"By tomorrow…" He began, "I will forget I have seen anything… or if I even follow a reckless girl in the middle of the night." He promised sincerely.

There was a long inhaling sound coming from her, and she became calm and no longer shaking. "Emp...ty…"

Her voice was so soft, he almost thought he misheard it until she repeated it in firmer voice.

"You will forget tonight right?"

"Yes." So whatever said today was just between them and would never be repeated ever again. "Alright." He got what she wanted. "So?"

She exhaled and inhaled long and deep repeatedly. "There is something I want… so badly since I was little." For her mother to pat her head and praised her. "Such a simple wish that if I tell anyone they will laugh…"

Because it was something she saw her schoolmates took for granted, they complained about nagging mother who didn't understand fashion, berating them for going on diet, and so on.

"Then today I was told… my wish perhaps will just be a dream…" Toudou-san told her that her mother was considering transferring full guardianship to the Touyas. She loved Touya family, they gave her warmth and place to belong. However she didn't want them to be an escape for her mother, an excuse so she could get rid of Kyouko.

The name Mogami was a link to her mother, if Saena severed that… the blood running through her body won't matter anymore.

"And I wonder… everything I have done until is for what?" She wondered out loud. " I tried my hardest but it's never enough! What left of me then if… if…"

If her mother really did give her away? All this time she was in bliss of ignorance, never asking why she was disliked, never complained, and never wanted to know. If the answer of that unspoken question was answered…

An empty shell that had lost all of her purpose.

"May I ask you something?"

Kyouko was ticked off, she had given in since he insisted on staying and promised to forget everything and here he had the gall to ask?! Usually she wouldn't be so ungrateful, but she was tired, sad and frustrated.

"... and Ikebana, did I leave anything?"

"What?" She looked up from her sleeve, showing him her flushed and tear streaked face. Did he just list down all of her skills?

Much to her shock, instead of looking at her straight in the eye like what a polite Japanese should do when asking a question, Tsuruga Ren turned his face away so quickly as if the very sight of her burned him.

"Wha… what the?! How rude!" She snapped at him, "I know I look horrendous now." She could see her reflection in the water, she cried too much so her face became red, thankfully not enough to swollen her eyes because she still had job tomorrow. Her hair was a little messy, and her yukata was wet from her tears but nothing to laugh about for sure.

"But a gentleman shouldn't turn away when speaking to a lady! Especially when she is feeling terrible!" She hollered at him. "Are you laughing?!" She guessed because his shoulders were shaking a little.

Ren in the other hand was not laughing, but blushing from his neck up to his cheeks. Because far from funny or horrendous, she was just so… defenseless! She'd better not showing those face to men with lesser self-control! Wide teary golden eyes, flushed cheeks, and biting moist pink lips. She was like asking to be attacked!

Willing his bodily reaction under control, he let out a long sigh before turning to face her. Thankfully now she was more angry, mumbling under her breath, and glaring at him. It was a cute expression but at least… not inviting. "Well, excuse me… I am not laughing at you, just disappointed that you didn't pay attention to what I said."

She froze before her expression morphed to shock tinged with guilt. "Oh, yes… I didn't! I was too caught up with my thought! I am so sorry!"

Now he felt sorry to make her feel guilty but he went on with it. "Anyway… your lack of attention to what your senpai said aside… what you feared off hasn't passed yet right?"

"N… no." Toudou-san just gave her a heads up for now, there was no telling if her mother would go through with it.

"Well, whether your fear come true or not… you shouldn't beat yourself up over it." He told her, "Especially if it involves going to secluded place in the middle of the night."

She blushed in embarrassment. "I… I have a roommate so I can't have privacy in my room, and my shift last until late at night so I only have the chance to blow off some steam now! It's not like I made it my habit to wander at night!" She said as she took out a small purse from the her pocket and shoved something bluish back inside, so quickly Ren only saw a blurry movement.

So she endured to her limit to the point at the first chance to vent she ran off on her own?

"Alright, I get it… Just don't run to the woods next time." He tried to pacify her once again rising temper. "Also about your hard work all this time… I am not sure what you're working so hard for but from what I see there is nothing _pointless_ you have done. From point of view of common people you're very accomplished at the age of sixteen, Touya-san."

She looked surprised at him, "Accomplished… how?"

Ren could feel impending headache or rather a migraine creeping in, as apparently his wild guess about this girl was _horribly_ right. She was very serious in learning her diverse skills, devoted even but she was never seriously _in love_ with them. So it was no wonder no matter how good she was at it, she didn't feel like she had accomplished anything. They were just the means to reach her 'goal' she was agonizing over now.

Even if she learned acting now, could it be something special for her or just another tool in her repertoire? Deciding to stop that train of thought Ren answered her, "Have you tried… to be in love with your work?" Before she argued he added. "Really in love with them to the point the whole world doesn't matter, didn't you say you admired the girls in audition for being so devoted in their dream to be a star? Do you have anything like that?"

A dream? Something she was so devoted to and the whole world didn't matter?

"Ah, that crashed spectacularly three years ago." She told him flatly, "And I have no intention to pursue it even if I'm given a second chance." In fact if second chance presented itself she would give it a swift kick to the end of the world.

"Is that so-"

"But…" She trailed off, "I think I start to understand what you're getting at Tsuruga-san… and why you were angry with me back then."

Back when he dropped her off to Haninozuka residence.

"No matter how devoted I am in my arts, my love for them is not sincere… I am making a mockery of other people who tried as hard. I am really terrible… person." To everyone around her who had taught her their arts, and rivals on the same field when she shied away from their rivalry. "Still… I don't know what to do with myself either." She said, looking down at her lap, hand clenched around her small purse.

She was not out of her funk yet but at least now she had something else to think about, a possible way out of her personal maze. "It's not too late."

"Huh?"

"It's not too late for you to start loving or start anew… you just have to keep your eyes open and you will find it somehow." Ren told her in firm tone, smiling at her gently.

It was different from his usual smile, not fake but kind and gentle. "Is that so… the _somehow_ is pretty irresponsible don't you think? Senpai?" She drawled on, standing up before marching back to where they came from.

Ren follower her, easily matching her stride with his longer legs. "If I am your senpai you should be more humbled to hear my wisdom."

"Wisdom? Are you feeling old, senpai?"

If she could gave him a smart retort, that meant she was fine now. Go figures, she won't stay down for long.

* * *

 **3rd Day of Rin-Doh**

In her very core, Kyouko was a good kid so she couldn't keep a lie for long. So early in the morning as she resumed her duty as Ruriko's teacher, she admitted it front of the crews. "I am really sorry for the deception! But… well, it's for Ruriko-chan's sake, ne?"

Ruriko looked like she wanted to dig a hole and hide.

"Ne, Ruriko-chan~"

Ruriko was still looking elsewhere, "Uhm… right."

"She is not angry?"

"That's strange?"

"Why?"

Kyouko smiled at her benignly, "Ru-ri-ko-chaaan? I believe you owe everyone _something_."

She yelped at murderous aura dripping from Kyouko's voice, and proceed to catapult herself across the room and started apologizing profusely, and properly like a lady would with proper bow. "I am sorry for all trouble I cause you! I am sorry! I am sorry!"

"Ara…that's a good girl!" She covered her giggling lips with her sleeve.

Ren who watched Ruriko's one eighty change frowned, "How?"

"Ah, you see… this morning she came to my room to apologize. Blushing cutely as crying about being unprofessional and want to work harder, so she begged me to teach her everything and asked if I am well enough to give her that favor." She was giggling, recalling the singer in dogeza. Then she fished out her phone. "I even recorded all her promises to listen to my instruction, behaving better, and so on… it's official."

"...And then you reveal you're alright, and she can't take her words back anymore." Ren finished. "Isn't that a blackmail?"

She pouted, and Ren was surprised she could show this kind of face. "Nope… Ruriko-chan herself want to learn properly, this is merely disciplining tool or rather positive encouragement." She was smiling brighter this time. "She even call me sensei now."

Ren sighed, "Well… her determination to work hard is her own choice at least."

"At least?" Kyouko echoed, "How rude… it's a good start, and she is well on her way to the girl she used to be."

He scoffed at that, "I guess mission accomplished, even though it's mostly on you…"

"Yes, and you're just being pretty bait for us."

"Oi." Ren turned to her, eyes narrowing. "Are you…" Going to come over here? Had she ever consider it?

Before he could finish she had interjected, kicking the rest of his sentence across the room. "And I am joking just now… after all you helped to deliver such a superb performance my dear accomplish…" Kyouko said in simpering tone.

"...I see."

"..."

Ren eyed the imaginary discarded words he was about to say and decided to not push it. "...Is that so? I thought you have something else to say…"

"..."

"You're angry with me." Or something along that line, but it seemed it had nothing to do with last night. "Care to explain why?"

She gave him a look, "Because of Ruriko-chan I just remembered I owe you another one senpai." She told him and then marched across the room towards still apologizing Ruriko. There were a lot of peoples on the set, and Kyouko made sure Ruriko apologized to _all_ of them, including the staff in charge of clicker. So the two girls were out of the room to apologize to the rest of the staffs.

Yashiro scowled at Ren, "Are you and Kyouko-chan back to square one?!"

Ren scoffed, "What square one? And no… it's not like back then."

 _I despise failure…_

He smirked and Yashiro backed away because never in his life seeing Ren like a cat that are a canary. "It's unexpected, but I lit a spark."

"What?"

"She is just being a sore loser, she always is… remember?"

"Right… I see." Actually he did not.

Kyouko avoided Ren for the rest of the day, and Yashiro was disappointed when he heard that on the next day Kyouko would spend the whole day working as Go pro.

* * *

 **The next day**

"And so… I am here with my charge to speak with Touya-pro." Yashiro finished. "We're just going to say hi!"

The official from Ki'in, a man called Ishii-san raised an eyebrow at the actor and his manager, then to Shingai who was not making effort to disguise his wandering eyes around the convention. "Well… you have to wait because Touya-pro is over there." He pointed at one corner where the girl in kimono was sitting side by side with another female pro, surrounded by four go board and players who looked like officials from local government.

Another staff by the name Taki-san was shaking his head, "I don't recommend approaching a go pro in private at the time like this to be honest."

"Well… she is doing well over there but-"

Yashiro, Ren and Shingai gulped because they could tell she was smiling non-stop but her oppressive aura could be felt all the way from the other side of the room. At last they exchanged bows and the her clients walked towards the exit with satisfied look on their face, laughing as fanning himself with a paper fan.

The female pro beside her suddenly stood up and dragged Kyouko to their resting area next door, stunning the onlookers. "Ah, I am right…" Ishii-san muttered with a sigh, "Tension and stress for new Shodan every year…"

"Touya-kun is alright for sure… but Nase-kun is not feeling good at the moment."

"For sure."

? Not feeling good? They were just playing a board game right?

* * *

 **Pro's resting room**

Shingai insisted so the three males were given access to restricted room with 'staff only' sign and found the female from named Nase was hugging standing Kyouko, and burying her face on her obi. "Hic… hic… I didn't become a pro to entertain those stinky and fat old men! They… hic! They're not even good player but-"

Kyouko just patted Nase's shoulder length auburn hair, sighing. "I know Nase-chan… but I think you have to stop crying, your tutoring shift start in half an hour… if you cry too much you will ruin your face."

She hiccuped, letting go of the kimono wearing pro. "Right… that hic! Would be horrible." She sobbed, letting her fellow pro to wipe her tears with handkerchief. "But I am still upset!"

There was a guy standing not far from them, a pro it seemed. He was taller than average, with tanned skin, large nose and red hair. "Everyone is upset." He sighed, "I would've taken that job off of your hands, but those official wanted _girls_ to entertain them…"

"They're disgusting!" She growled.

"Nase-chan…" The guy looked like a thug but apparently appearance was deceiving. "Not so loud and remember… you're still on duty."

"I know!"

Kyouko shook her head exasperatedly, "Be glad they're not coming back on later day…"

"Next year, they will… let's hope by then we're already a higher dan and free from this stupid obligation, then some poor shodan will entertain those guys."

"Kadowaki-san, don't wish such misfortune upon others." Kyouko chided him with disapproving tone.

"It's part of the job for Shodan on the bottom of pro totem pole… not a wish if it's true." He pointed out.

Nase harrumphed, inspecting her reflection on her compact. "I am not coming to Nagano ever again! I am staying in Tokyo!" She was just coming because she wanted to play with Kyouko-chan anyway! "Waya and Isumi-san owe me cakes since they went back ahead! Hum! Taking a head start for next tournament, how mean!"

Kyouko shot it down promptly, "Don't make unrealistic claim, travelling all over Japan is part of the job… Nase-chan. Honinbou League final takes place in Hokkaido for example." She pointed out. "And it's your decision to stay longer than anyone else because you wanted to enjoy Nagano as much as you could."

"Auuuh…"

"If that's all… I have some guests." And she marched to their direction. "Go wash your face, Nase-chan."

"Haaai~"

* * *

 **Hotel Restaurant**

"Uhm… Kyouko-chan, is it alright to leave your friends be?"

"Why not?" She asked back, "My apologies you have to see that, but rest assured… they're fine even Nase-chan."

Shingai hummed, "This is the first time I saw the backstage of go pro world… not exactly all dream job it sounds to be. I mean… getting paid to play a game you're passionate for…"

"Kantoku… that's rude." Ren pointed out.

Kyouko just shrugged, "It's just another hurdle after passing the exam, everyone goes through this phase… I am surprised the staff let you in. They knew every year this happen when we have to grit our teeth, play, smile, and bow to sponsors with ego." She waved off their imaginary concern. "No worries… it's part of the job."

"The other girl cried…" Yashiro muttered, "Nase-chan, ne?"

"Nah… she is fine, don't be deceived by her looks. She just feels more at home in shady go salon with cloud of cigarette smoke rather than arrogant officials with expensive cigar." The three males looked surprised because the girl named Nase looked so normal. "In fact I think as soon as we're back to Tokyo she will hunt those place down to vent…"

"..."

"..."

That cute and normal looking cheerful girl?

"...That's one interesting girl." Shingai commented, "Hm… maybe I will direct a film about Go next. The world of pro and what's going behind the screen-" Then he stopped, "Oh, maybe not… later pro hopeful might get disillusioned about the world of pro or something."

"Kantoku…" Ren sighed.

Kyouko laughed at that, "Actually Shingai-kantoku most Insei and pro hopeful know what they're going up against…"

"Insei… are kids who are taken in by Ki'in to their go school, ne?"

She nodded, "Nase was an insei herself… and as much I would love to call insei is a happy class for youths to pursue their dream, it's not." Her smile turned sad. "Insei is ranked and it's updated every month… and depends on their talent it can take a long time to move from B to A class and only higher ranked insei of class A gets the privilege to bypass preliminary round of pro exam with outsiders. Not to mention… Insei are all students so they're under pressure juggling schoolwork and studying Go. It's not rare for either to suffer because of another… and pressure to quit is higher than to go on until they graduate. Every year there's only three new pro from Tokyo region after all… and this year is especially tough because only one of them pass."

Shingai whistled, "Huwaa… so entering insei is like one step away from your dream and also shattering them before it started. No wonder that Nase-girl is so tough."

"Stress level in their class is quite high I'd say…" Kyouko murmured softly, before taking a sip of her roasted green tea. "We're here to stay so we can't complain, especially… since the three of us trampled on at least sixty player's dream to be here."

"I smell drama here."

"Shingai-kantoku, if you're interested… you can speak to Kuwabara-Honinbou. I think he know enough drama of this world to last a lifetime."

Yashiro clapped his hands, "Oh, the Honinbou is the old man with impressive eyebrow right?"

Kyouko sighed, "Right…"

Ren fiddled with his phone, "Kuwabara-honinbou…"

Kyouko sweat-dropped, "Do you have to be so honest that you don't know and curious?"

Ren stared at his phone intently, "True, what an impressive eyebrows… are those real?"

"Your image, senpai… you should respect elderly."

Yashiro and Shingai snorted in unison.

Ren fiddled with his phone some more, and frowned. "Hm… for a small community it seems you guys are pretty close knitted group." He commented.

"Huh?"

Then a smirk that caught everyone off guard including Kyouko was pasted on Tsuruga Ren's lips, it was a boyish smirk that didn't fit his gentleman and mature image. Kyouko was _almost_ scared when that smirk was directed at her. "So, when you're going to tell us that you already have a nickname… princess of Go?"

"Huh? Princess off _**what**_?!"

It was only later Yashiro remembered, his charge had not solved anything with Kyouko-chan yet.

* * *

 **Meeting Hall (That Night)**

"Who makes me the Princess of Go and since when?" Kyouko was tempted to shout but she was a prim and proper Yamato Nadeshiko, so she won't.

Ogata played with his lighter, frustrated he couldn't smoke inside and around their princess. "Who cares…"

"We call you that sometimes, Kyouko-chan." Ashiwara pointed out. "Why it's a problem now?"

"It's a problem when the whole Ki'in, and thousands of go fans out there call me that! It's embarrassing!" She threw her arms in the air to emphasize her point.

"You embarrass me this afternoon enough and deprave me of booze." Ogata pointed out irately.

Ashiwara grunted, "You're horrible when you're drunk, Ogata-san so I am glad Kyouko-chan spare us from drunk you after the first day."

Kyouko pointedly ignore them, "Ishii-san, why are you so quiet? Is there something you want to tell me, hm?"

The Ki'in staff and his peers gulped nervously, "Amano-san, where are you going? We're not done with the meeting yet~"

"Uh oh-"

* * *

 **The next day**

"Sensei is on stage." Ruriko said, "As MC… seriously, what's with pro go player?! She teach, compete, and doing running commentary!"

Nase-pro introduced herself as Nase Asumi, shodan to the singer after fangirling over her voice and fair skin. "Ha ha ha… part of our job, usually higher ranked pro is the one doing commentary but Kyouko-chan is just so good at it. Not to mention she is very familiar with the one playing the game, Ogata-9Dan and Ashiwara-3Dan are from her study group."

Kyouko placed the magneting black button on the whiteboard and commented, _"Keima from Ashiwara-pro and that's a pretty daring move, considering he leave his center open for Ogata-pro."_ She sighed theatrically on stage. _"Be prepared Ashiwara-san, I think the topic of lecture this week is not clinging to your corners_ again _ne?"_

The younger pro playing snatched the mike from nearby table and shouted, _"Kyouko-chan! I have a plan! Really!"_

The older one, Ogata pro picked up his mike too and said, _"Say it through your hands Ashiwara, less talking more playing. And I agree with Kyouko-san, I am resigned for another lecture for yours truly from Touya-sensei."_

Ha ha ha ha! The whole room burst to laughter.

" _How mean!"_

" _You do have habit to cling to your corners territory as if they're the love of your life… Ashiwara-pro."_

" _I love them as much as Ogata-pro loves his fish!"_

" _Ashiwara... You're going_ _ **down**_ _."_

" _On goban, Ogata-san… keep it inside the nine by nine grid of our universe."_

" _Sure, milady."_ Kyouko twitched by the subtle jab.

In the end Ashiwara lose the game and sulked.

Kyouko cleared her throat, " _A brilliant trap Ashiwara-pro… but since you let Ogata-pro dominate the center…"_

" _Yes, yes… I cling to the love of my life."_

" _At least he is not in denial anymore."_ Ogata-pro mock-whispered, earning another round of laughter from their audience.

Kyouko cleared her throat, _"Ashiwara's love life aside… this is the last night of convention so please stay for the last round of teaching game tonight in this hall."_

An enthusiastic fan waved his hand up and asked, "Will you be here tonight hime?!"

She pasted an okami smile, inwardly cursing publicity and replied, _"I'd love to~ but it past my bedtime and I need my beauty sleep."_

" _Kids."_ Ogata-pro grunted.

Kyouko was ticked, and here she thought she would be lenient for the last day. _"And please don't treat this grumpy fish-lover sake tonight, because he will drive to Tokyo tomorrow and I have taken privilege to raid his hotel room's fridge."_

" _Kyouko-san… you…"_

" _Please~"_

" **Of course! Whatever you said!"** The audience answered. " **Hime!"**

Ruriko decided, "I want to be like her."

"Erm… just be yourself, Ruriko-chan." Tanaka pleaded.

* * *

 **Next Morning…**

"She is already gone?" Yashiro

Amano-san nodded, "Yes… she had an urgent business to attend, and she passed a message that she apologize for not able to greet you this morning. She spoke to Shingai Kantoku though… before taking the first train back to Tokyo." He sighed, "The other pro did too… Nase-kun and Kadowaki-kun, they're preparing for Young Lion Tournament."

Ishii-san was shaking his head, "Well, if it's for that tournament it's no wonder the young pro are restless and catapult themselves back to Tokyo as soon as possible. This tournament is to confirm who is the strongest young pro."

"Is she realy?"

"She has a lot to live up to, being the rookie and Touya-sensei's ward is not easy." The two Go staff said before they excused themselves.

The manager narrowed his eyes at Ren who looked disinterested with the whole ordeal as drinking coffee on the hotel lounge. "Is she avoiding you?"

"Perhaps, I don't really care." They had an odd relationship, he admitted. Beside, it was not like she could avoid him forever considering they were from the same agency and she just signed modelling with sister brand of R-mandy. In fact he heard there would be joint photo shoot sometime next month.

* * *

 **Tokyo (LME)**

She wanted to jump off of a cliff, or dig a hole for shelter, whichever was easier. Why Takarada Sachou's anniversary for first meeting with Mariko-san had to be today?!

"Look, that's princess of Go ne?"

"That old man game?"

"Didn't you see the magazine Zunon that just released? It's not old man game! The guys and girls they showed are damn cute! They're also stylish!"

Just last week she found out that Ki'in, desperate in their attempt to save Go in Japan society decided an image change was in order. So Nase, and other young pro plus insei were dragged to a project to feature the modern young generation of go player to erase the impression of Go as game of old generation. She was prominently featured as a Yamato Nadeshiko who in spite of her traditional upbringing was a rising star of LME.

' _And Young Lion Tournament is just around the corner…'_ Which made it a perfect event to promote Go for young people, and it won't be a simple event with thirty or so pro and Insei playing Go in big hall of Ki'in. The organizer was determined to raise the standard of tournament so it would be something almost as big as title match.

Too many distraction… she understood what Tsuruga Ren said, about how she would keep feeling unfulfilled, like an empty shell if she kept this up. Devoting herself without feeling the love for her arts, unlike…

 _Him._

She washed her face in nearest washroom, glad to find it empty so she could have her privacy. The water was cool against her face and woke her snoozing brain up. She looked up briefly, inhaling a mouthful of air before turning her gaze to the mirror. Her reflection was that of a perfect traditional lady of old family, and she wondered…

It doesn't really mattered how she looked, it was how she put herself in perspective.

" **It's not too late for you to start loving or start anew…  
you just have to keep your eyes open and you will find it somehow." **

"Somehow I will, huh?" She smiled to herself, recalling what the man she called senpai told her. "Maybe… you're not a bad senpai after all."

She felt lighter than she ever had for the last three years. So first… She flipped her phone open and dialed.

"Hello Ogata-san, if you're free would you like to play with me in Touya Salon?"

" _What have gotten to you? It's unusual for you to go out your way for tutoring…"_ He wondered.

"Nothing… I just want to try my best for once for myself, even if I have to trouble everyone…"

A scoff could be heard from another end of the line. _"To win the Young Lion Tournament? Ki'in is going to make it big, I heard so it's a good opportunity…"_

She just smiled at that, "Winning the tournament would be nice, but first I want to win over myself…"

" _...how strange to hear our princess saying something like that? DId someone say something to you?"_

"Yes." She admitted, "Wisdom… from the best senpai I ever have." It was like magic, Corn's magic.

* * *

 **CUT!  
And that's a wrap for chapter 6!**

 **As you can see... Ren starts to get attracted to her as a man, or at least he thinks she is cute. Kyouko in the other hand didn't even think in that direction, not yet but the admiration is growing steadily.  
Ko Yong-Ha and Korean, I think it's given Kyouko would learn Chinese and Korean to please Kouyou-sensei who can't. She is very smart after all. She is not quite a friend with Ko, but her standard for friendship is not high considering her history. As she explained here... she doesn't have many friends, and she is awkward with them. Nase is the closest here but she look at Kyouko more like an older female figure than friend. **

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Kotonami Kanae, sixteen years old… Yozen High School. I aim to be the best actress in Japan and one day I will represent this country as the best in the world!"

Kyouko clapped for her, "Wonderful and ambitious dream, Kotonami-san. So- what happen with the audition?"

The future actress deflated and mournfully retelling her slip of the words that brought their eccentric president to tears when asked about idiot main character who sacrificed her all for her family.

Kyouko sweat-dropped, "That sounds like our president alright…"

"I am just being honest! What happen to freedom of speech?!"

 **STAY TUNED!**

 **And please review!**


	8. Episode 07

**Episode 07: Friendship and Goodnight Kiss**

 **LME**

The tournament was tomorrow and the publicity was _wilder_ this year, and Kyouko couldn't help but wondered if Go was really on the verge of extinction or something with how desperate Ki'in at promoting the game to young people. The article on talented youths of their generation was especially overkill, considering they purposely chose good looking pros and Insei.

It felt superficial…

She was afraid Kouyou-sensei would disapprove, but being the devoted player he was, the Meijin thought it was a good idea if more young people were interested in the game, shallow interest or not. If more young people thought it was not uncool to try their hands on the game, it couldn't be that bad.

Though some older pros thought otherwise, Morishita-pro was livid that Waya Yoshitaka, his student who passed a year before her appeared in camo and tank top, showing off his tanned skin. A lot of high dan was unhappy their students got involved to show off in magazine without their permission, then again… it was for the best in Kyouko's opinion. Especially most of them caved in when Kouyou-sensei himself bluntly declared they made him proud promoting their passion for their beloved game.

Kouyou-sensei was a closet romantic after all.

"Kotonami-san you came after all!" A masculine voice snapped Kyouko out of her musing, and she almost dropped her handbag in shock.

She looked at the section next door, and recognized matsushima from acting section with the girl from audition of LME. "Ara… that girl with photographic memory."

"Touya-chan! Come over here for a sec!"Matsushima-san called her, and after she was close enough the section head introduced the fair skinned beauty as Kotonami Kanae.

She smiled at the taller girl, bowing. "How do you do… I am Touya Kyouko."

"Right, princess of Go."

She stiffened at the nick, wondering why it spread so quickly like cancer.

"I heard you're described as lioness that stand on the top, but you're so…" Kotonami Kanae trailed off. "Demure?"

Matsushima gaped at her, he knew she was blunt but not this blunt! "Kotonami-san…"

"Why are you not in acting department and just modelling anyway?" She wondered again.

"...You're a very blunt person, aren't you?" Kyouko chuckled softly. "So what can I do for you, Matsushima-san?"

He sighed, relieved the girl was so serene unlike other talento that wouldn't appreciate Kotonami's bluntness. "Well… Kotonami-san here-"

"It doesn't make sense Matsusima-san! Why should I follow someone who is not in acting section?! At least if I have to start as an assistant, put me with someone who can learn something from!"

Kyouko blinked owlishly before turning her attention to the acting section head. "Another favor from Sachou?"

"Hai… you have done wonderfully with Ruriko-chan after all. Nakazawa spoke highly of you! So I am sure you can help Kotonami-san!"

"I don't need help!"

"Unfortunately, Sachou thinks you do and he is our boss. Deal with it Kotonami-san." Then he added, "And also… you better put that LoveMe uniform, because President's word is a law here and you will get nowhere if you disobey him."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kyouko blinked owlishly, "Love Me? Uniform?"

* * *

 **L.A Hearts**

She decided since she was saddled with another problematic girl and on her own to boot, let's just start from introduction and went from there. Once in a lifetime meeting, who knows?

"I guess a complete introduction is in order Kotonami-san." She beamed at the taller girl.

"Ugh… you're not going to comment on this fashion disaster?!" Kanae asked hysterically, pulling the collar of her Love-Me overall. A neon pink overall that Kyouko admit was burning her retina.

Kyouko shrugged, "I am a model but doesn't mean I will criticize bad choice of color in someone's fashion, beside… this color probably make sense for our President."

"Thanks for sparing me from the horrible truth." Kanae grumbled, "So what are you for?"

"Even though it sounds like I am expected to be your therapist or _something_ I am not one so this conversation will not go to revealing your darkest secret, so rest assured…" Kyouko regretted her friendless status that didn't involve job, because then it would be easier to get Kotonami opening up to her. "As you know… I am Touya Kyouko, sixteen years old and a second year in Kaiou High School. I am a model for kimono line _Monogatari_ and occasionally for Avidy." Which was sister brand of R-Mandy she signed up recently. "I am also a professional Go player and instructor of tea ceremony."

Kotonami Kanae had to admit she was impressed, rich or not, that range of skills the girl acquired was admirable and she didn't sound smug at all about it unlike… certain prissy princess she was unfortunate enough to meet in this lifetime.

"Kotonami Kanae, sixteen years old… Yozen High School. I aim to be the best actress in Japan and one day I will represent this country as the best in the world!"

Kyouko clapped for her, "Wonderful and ambitious dream, Kotonami-san. So- what happen with the audition?"

The future actress deflated and mournfully retelling her slip of the words that brought their eccentric president to tears when asked about idiot main character who sacrificed her all for her family.

Kyouko sweat-dropped, "That sounds like our president alright…"

"I am just being honest! What happen to freedom of speech?!"

"To be fair that test is to assess your personality and line of thinking I suppose, and our President is famous for his obsession with love in any form." Kyouko explained to the somber girl. "As unfair as it sounds you fail because you say something he don't want to hear from his talento."

She glared at the go player, "Then what do you think? Have you read that novel? _Himawari_?"

"No… but I am sure it's typical determined girl with family problem, am I right?" She guessed.

"Right! It's so cliche! I mean… in real life that kind of family is bound spiralling to bankruptcy and the girl would never be happy!" She roared.

Kyouko nodded sagely, "Alright Kotonami-san, I can hear you… no need to shout."

She huffed, panting heavily. "But because I am talented." Kyouko had to admire her confidence. "It's a waste to throw me out so they accept me as reserve talento, and my first job is assisting you! A model! How is that make sense?"

"You have to ask Sachou that question, but I don't think you want to know how it make sense to Takarada-sachou." Kyouko told her honestly. "LME is a successful company because he is crazily brilliant or brilliantly crazy, not sure which, that's what my guardian who is also his sister in law said."

Kanae stopped at the latest info, the hilarious and fitting description of Lorry aside, the girl just admitted she was related to that president. "An apt description."

Kyouko smiled at her, "You're a good and fair person, aren't you? Kotonami-san… you won't accuse me for nepotism?"

The dark haired beauty scoffed, "I would have if it's anyone else… but I don't think Takarada-sachou is someone like that and I have seen your talent. Not to mention your portfolio in showbiz world so far is impressive for someone who just started for less than half a year…"

"...Is that so?" She took a sip of her tea, "I have nothing in the afternoon today, so what would you like to do next? Kotonami-san?"

"I am planning to join LME acting school…"

"So, you're starting over."

She moaned, "What else I can do? LME is arguably the _best_ agency for acting department… If I want to reach my dream I can't start anywhere else!"

Kyouko nodded sagely, "But Kotonami-san… I think you have the wrong idea here."

"Huh?"

"You're already accepted on your _talent_ alone, what's disqualify you is your mindset for family love…" Kyouko pointed out. "Why are you trying to get over it with technique again?" She asked the obvious.

Her head dipped low, depressed as she processed Kyouko's words. "You're right... going to training school would be a waste of money. I mean… learning acting formally would be good but it's not going to help my main issue…" She ranted. "But I don't want to get over it!"

Family issue… President had asked the wrong person to help this girl. After all her track record with family was not so good even though she was happy with her current family. The Touyas were given to her in silver platter, no issue whatsoever unlike her own biological mother and the Fuwas. Though from intense reaction of Kotonami, Kyouko had a feeling her family issue was alike with the main character from _Himawari_.

"I will spare you the details but my family is nothing but trouble for me, emotionally and _financially…_ " She huffed angrily.

Not pitying herself but if Kotonami could talk about it with annoyed face instead of darker emotion like hers, it was not as bad as her issue. "To be honest I am not sure how I can help, it's not like I can make you to like your family better."

"No, you can't." She agreed. "Beside… what do you know about family issue? You're from rich and old family right?"

Then she dropped the bomb casually in response. "I am _adopted_ , Kotonami-san."

Silence…

'Ah...gomen." Kanae for once in her life really felt sorry for being so blunt. She didn't know Touya Kyouko but she was sure _adopted_ was almost synonymous with family problem, and a heavy one rather than comedic like hers.

"It's alright, Kotonami-san." She assured the taller girl. "For now… why don't we exchanged email and number? If you want to take a look at training school, you may… since Matsushima-san wants you to follow me around for a while so you should take your chance now while I am taking off period from modelling."

She nodded, "Oh… thank you." At least she got someone very reasonable and sympathetic, Kanae supposed. "Why you take off day from modelling?"

"A competition comes up." She beamed.

* * *

 **Young Lion Tournament**

She was on fire today and the intimidating aura she emitted was the perfect copy of the famous Meijin.

"You know… sometimes I wonder if Touya-san is really adopted and not Touya-sensei's real daughter." An insei with neatly combed brown hair and square glasses perched on his nose commented when their _Hime_ took a seat in the corner and… meditate.

They never knew why, but she had this habit of sitting in the corner and stayed still like a doll until someone called for her attention, they just assumed she was meditating. Which was a very Touya like thing to do, except she was adopted Touya but still a Touya.

Isumi just chuckled softly, "Well, she can be very intimidating like Touya-sensei."

"Kyouko-chan is on fire for some reason even though her mood lately is bad because of her nickname… I think I feel sorry for the Insei who will play with her today." Nase said with sheepish laugh.

"Who is the unfortunate soul for today?" Waya asked. "I will not see her until the third round unless I got beat before then."

"It's Fuku." Komiya, the other insei told them. "He is talking with his mother over there." He pointed at the ten years old who was sitting in another side of the hall.

Fukui Yuuta was the youngest Insei in class A, and one of the best. He specialized in fast paced game, and ironically had an easygoing personality that didn't match his swift play style.

Waya snorted, "That means, the first match would be the fastest recorded in Young Lion Tournament to end…"

"This coming from the guy who lost eight out of ten against Fuku back in Insei class?" Ijima, the insei with glasses asked sarcastically.

The tanned go player rolled his eyes, he was no good in speed go so naturally Fuku was hi natural enemy. "Is not that Fuku is so weak, more like… challenging Touya in battle of speed was like asking for a swift death."

"Perhaps… but anyway, is this really our usual Young Lion Tournament? Because the last time we had this sad hall with folding chair and not… a Ryokan hall. "Isumi trailed off unsurely.

Nase shrugged, "We got a new sponsor… I heard, his name is Uncle Long Legs."

"What kind of name is that? A pseudonym? Why did he sponsor this young pro tournament anyway?" Unlike other big tournament, Young Lion was more like a private event considering the one involved was young talents who had not made big name for themselves.

"Something about spreading love."

"Alright… let's just forget our generous sponsor and enjoy…" Waya decided as soon as the topic veered to _that_ territory. "It's hard to get use to this new… situation though." For busy teenager at the peak of their spring of youth they were sadly lacking in that area.

Komiya, another insei added. "And also, I don't remember media aside from Go weekly coming last year."

"Exposure." Someone answered and the pro and Insei jumped in unison.

They patted their chest, where their heart almost escaped their ribcage. They _knew_ her steps were as light as cat, they never get used to her appearing out of nowhere. "Ohayou… Kyouko-chan." Nase greeted her. "So, are they here for you?" Today was orange-red hakama, sunset colors that matched her eyes nicely, Nase commented in her mind, Nase noted Kyouko-chan wore light make-up too today and the boys were blushing cutely.

"No… I hope not, I think they're here as part of Go promotional champaign. Like that interview we had last week." She explained with a tired sigh. "Why can't we just play in the hall as usual?"

Isumi sweat-dropped, "For someone who appeared in magazine quite often lately, you still don't like exposure as usual, Touya-san."

"In fact…" Waya trailed off, "You hide from them when you could, but… how are we gonna run from this one?" He hated interview himself, especially because his choice of fashion was questioned because he played Go. Since when Go player couldn't wear tank top and camo?! Couldn't they just play in peace?!

Touya Kyouko raised an eyebrow at him, "Run? We signed up for this as part of our job when we get our certificate, Waya-kun."

"Really?! I didn't see it-"

"It's in our contract." His peers informed him in unison.

"Really?" Obviously Waya didn't do what people with common sense did, reading the contract properly, even the fine lines.

Nase face-palmed, cracking one eye open she tapped Kyouko's shoulders when a couple of journalist made a beeline to their group. "Kyouko-chan!"

"Isumi, you go too!" Komiya hissed, "You're our safest guy."

"Did you guys just decided to throw me and Touya-san to the wolves?" Isumi let out unmanly squeak.

"They're just nosey people with camera and recorder." Komiya reasoned. "No big deal."

Then why didn't you deal with them yourselves?

* * *

 **In another part of Tokyo**

Sho was bored and at the time like this he was glad he didn't move to his manager's condo like he wanted yet. Because his uncle didn't care about Sho's cool image so he could watch whatever he liked on TV, and ate chestnut pudding. Maybe staying in his uncle's house was not so bad, the ban on bringing girls home aside.

"Is there nothing interesting at this hour?" He wondered, and froze when the TV showed the face of his childhood friend. "Kyouko?!" He read the name and her profession, pro go player and model. He wouldn't recognize her if not for the subtitle.

She was smiling on TV, not one she learned from her mother but demure smile that was mostly hidden behind the her wide sleeve, eyes lighted up in amusement as she spoke. _"Yes, this is my first Young Lion Tournament, unlike Insei and young pros here… I was just a spectator this year."_

" _How exciting! So this is also your first tournament as a pro, Touya-pro?" The reporter asked._

" _Yes, it is."_

The reporter turned her attention to the side and the camera zoomed out, revealing a handsome boy with dark hair was standing beside her. "WHO IS THAT GUY?!" First Tsuruga and now a nerd?! A good looking nerd but still! Still nowhere near his level of course!

" _Isumi-pro, what do you think about Touya-pro's first participation in this competition? Will she be a tough rival to beat? We heard you're also a strong candidate to win this."_

" _Ah, of course… even though we never play in official tournament all of us here know Touya-shodan is very strong, and it would be a tough game against her."_ He answered politely. _"In spite of dreading sitting across her, we're all looking forward to test ourselves against each other."_ Then he let out a sheepish laugh, _"Unfortunately for me I have to get to the final to meet Touya-pro and our peers won't make it easy for me."_

" _Or me either."_ Kyouko added with a smile. _"All of us are here for a good game."_

" _Youth… time to challenge yourself at your earnest I suppose."_ The interviewer said in patronizing tone. _"But how about other things? You two seems very close Touya-pro, Isumi-pro… perhaps there is something special here?"_

"WHAT?!"

 **Back to YLT**

Isumi blushed at the query, while Kyouko just chuckled in response. They also just realized they had done a mistake to presume the reporter was from education program Ki'in called, this was reporter from gossip rags who took advantage of the open event, smelling blood of popular youths with little to no experience with media.

It was BOOST, the gossip rag Shingai-kantoku cautioned her back in Nagano because they were hanging around the hotel for Tsuruga-san. So they switched target to her. Boost was a magazine though so perhaps these guys were affiliated with them or something? She narrowed her eyes, searching for a shady figure. It didn't take long for her to spot one, wearing thick jacket, sunglasses, baseball cap and masker.

Whatever made them decided to hunt her, she as unhappy with them. Just because she was new so they assumed she would be an easy prey. _'Isumi-san, get a hold of yourself! Don't blush here!'_ She cleared her throat, giving cursory glance at the nametag of the interviewer's left breast. "Well, Sakai-san… you obviously _don't know_ us, is this the first time you interview young pros like us?" She asked in a tone of a teacher chiding her student.

All eyes whipped to her direction, Sakai-san gaped in shock. She expected denials, or even stuttering from these teenagers, but not admonishment. "Erm, yes… this is my first time."

Then Kyouko let out a sigh and gave the woman a patronizing smile, and much to her surprise the rest of young pros followed the model's cues, exchanging amused glance, and smile as if there were some secret codes Sakai didn't get.

Then hell broke loose, as in the other young pros takes turn to tell her about their social life or the lack thereof when Go was not concerned. To add the cream on the top, they threw in so many technical terms that send her head buzzing like a bee.

"In short we're on the age when we make most of our career as a pro player, we have to _if_ we want to leave illustrious career as a legacy to future generation." Kyouko summarized, then she halted before giving her peers a guilty look. "Ara, did I just make it sounds like we have no social life and old minded?"

Nase wiped nonexistent tear from the corner of her eye and said, "Nah, you said exactly what we have in mind!" She raised a thumb up. "Though I am sure some teenagers our age are watching this live think we're weird. But you see… aren't some guys and girls are so into their club? Unlike them we just happen to have opportunity to get a job that fit our passion earlier than most."

Isumi nodded sagely, "Yes, it's our choice to walk on this path and it's a harsh path full of obstacles so if e want to make it to the top we have no time lamenting about our lost youth."

"Go is our youth anyway, it's not like we're missing something." Waya added.

Sakai gritted her teeth and was about to open her mouth to stir the topic back to juicy ones instead of inspiring speech they were going with. "Still, romance isn't-" Out of option, and you were all good looking teens. Surely they had juicy gossip to share!

"I hope that answer your questions, Sakai-san." The princess of Go swiftly cut her off, "It's about time for the tournament to start! Thank you for the opportunity, and we hope we will show the best game today."

Then one by one the young pros leave, giving the reporter curt bow and off to their assigned place. There was nothing Sakai could do but closed the interview awkwardly. She had lost her chance to get tasty news from apparently not easy prey, and most likely disappointing her viewers with interview from something that should belong to educational program rather than entertainment news.

Unknown to Sakai, certain singer who turned the TV off didn't see the rest of the interview and assumed the Princess of Go had introduced her new prince charming to Japan to spite him.

* * *

 **LME, the next day…**

Fortunately for Kyouko, her childhood friend had no talent to be a criminal so he didn't check the tournament schedule on Ki'in website and went straight to LME in hope he could see the girl and give her a piece of his mind.

He was of course stopped by the receptionist, who was not amused the singer demanded to see one of their talents without appointment, and even more so when he tried to charm his way in. She was LME's employee, she works for the biggest entertainment company in Japan and attend for the best stars in the country. She was definitely not impressed with a boy who was ten years younger trying to hit on her, and she was not blind to not see his gaze wandered to her generous bosom on occasion.

Not to mention her boss himself told her to not give even an inch about their Kyouko to Shou Fuwa. _"She is in delicate time now, Sawada-san. So don't let that Fuwa boy to disturb her, I will take responsibility myself if Akatoki is displeased with how we treat their star."_

So with her business smile she informed him, "We're so sorry but without appointment and express permission from Touya Kyouko-sama herself, we can't set a meeting or disclose anything for you Fuwa-sama."

In fact because Kyouko's connection with their President, a lot of info about her was hushed up to prevent nepotism rumor. Though in Sawada's opinion as lowly employee of LME, not even one job the polite girl got so far could be result of president's meddling.

"Look." He growled, "I just want to talk with her, why it's so hard to see Kyouko?! It's not like LME's most famous star or anything." Not like him who was already on the top of music industry.

"Perhaps not yet." Someone interjected, and Shou whirled around to see a man with glasses in neat blue suit gazing coolly at him. "But Kyouko-chan is our most promising talents and we don't take kindly to people who come without appointment demanding to see her. You're also harassing our staff with your insistence, Fuwa-kun."

Tsuruga's manager?!

He narrowed his eyes at the manager. "Who give you permission to call her like that?!"

"Kyouko-chan herself of course." Yashiro returned, "I suggest you remove yourself from our office, before our security did. Unless of course, you want to start a scandal here."

"I need to see her."

Yashiro frowned, recalling how insistent the brat following Kyouko-chan and his client. "I can take your message if you want…" They ran to Kyouko-chan often enough nowadays in LME with her increasing modelling job and this afternoon they would see Kyouko-chan.

"Why the heck you, Tsuruga's manager can take message for Kyou-"

"Yashiro? Why are you arguing with Fuwa-kun in front of receptionist?" Came his client who most likely here to check what took Yashiro so long.

Shou scowled, he recognized that infuriatingly calm voice. "Tsuruga Ren."

And there he was, the pinhead actor of LME. "Good morning, Fuwa-kun… looking for Touya-kouhai I presume?" He asked the obvious, his signature smile firmly in place. "She is not here today, so there's no point bothering our staff, is there?"

"Where?" He growled out.

Ren knew where she was of course, after all President himself asked him to pick her up from Ki'in in few hours. He was not sure how the eccentric President found out -most likely Yashiro- but he deduced correctly that Kyouko was more open with him so just in case he wanted Ren to take care of his surrogate niece. He doubted very much losing the tournament was what the president worried about, and if Takarada Lorry was worried Ren was sure allowing this boy anywhere near Touya-san was not an option.

"I am afraid I can't tell you, especially since it seems like you don't have the best intention in mind to see her." Ren said pointedly, making a mental note to suggest to President to ban the singer from LME building all together.

Shou tensed at the accusation, "I would never hurt her…" He did it once deliberately, but that was a just a slip of a tongue and he was more angry with his parents than to her.

"Does it matter when the lady herself doesn't want to see you?" In fact Ren was pretty sure Kyouko was trying her earnest to avoid Fuwa Shou. Then again the singer was a troublemaker.

Although… that look in his eyes, he felt guilty?

"Ah, that's for Ren right?" Yashiro's voice snapped Ren and Shou out of their thought, and their attention refocused to the delighted manager.

Sawada-san had a beautifully wrapped bento box in furoshiki out on the reception table, and Ren recognized the light blue cloth with row of posing crane. Or rather the sense of humor of the sender.

"Uhm… I can keep it for you a little longer." Sawada-san said reasonably, "You're still in the middle of something after all." Namely convincing the singer to leave in peace.

Yashiro huffed, "We're in hurry to our next location, so give it to me. It's almost lunch time for Ren after all!" Then he took the bento and frowned, "The wagashi?"

"Oh yes, it's here." She bend down a placed a small clear box made of plastic, inside there was a wagashi shaped like white anemone with anko paste on the center, around it was bluebell flower shaped like a nest.

Yashiro snatched the box and wagashi, then skipped towards Ren to present it to him. "Here, your lunch!"

Shou's eyes went wide at the bento, he recognized that unique flower shaped knot his mother taught Kyouko. "Why did she make you a bento?!" He shouted at Ren furiously.

Ren gave the singer an unamused look, "It's none of your business I think." If it was anyone else he would explain properly what the bento was for, but with Fuwa, Ren was sure an explanation didn't worth the following trouble. "Let's go Yashiro." Ren said as his manager followed him to the nearest lift.

"Oi! Wait!" Shou would run after Ren, but his hands were seized by securities the receptionist called.

"Sir, would you please leave? Or…"

Fuming, Shou put on his cap and sunglasses on before marching out of LME building with more questions than before he came in. One thing for sure, Tokyo changed people, and Kyouko was no exception. He'd never thought Kyouko would be that _kind_ of woman, leading that nerd guy and Tsuruga on.

* * *

 **Back to the Tournament  
**

"As for this hand…" Suddenly a shudder ran through her and Kyouko looked around wildly, as if a rabid dog would came out of nowhere and jump her.

"Touya-san?" Her opponent asked, "Are you alright? Is the air too cold or something?"

Kyouko shook her head, "I am fine… let's continue the post-game discussion."

Why she felt like she had to kill certain idiot with no common sense.

* * *

 **Inside certain Silver Porsche…**

Yashiro was losing his mind, Ren guessed. Where did his serious and professional manager had gone, and replaced by this squealy version? "So? Why Kyouko-chan made you lunch? Is there any progress with you two I'm not aware of?" He asked eagerly, "She even sent me an email that she drop a bento and a wagashi for you this morning with Sawada-san to make sure you get it."

The actor sighed, "I don't know this progress you're so enthusiastic about." He told his manager flatly, "As for why she made me lunch **…** it's nothing special, it's just IOU lunch because I've been a very nice senpai to her."

Yashiro tutted, waving his forefinger. "Reeeeen~ no girl have given you anything for such a simple and platonic reason in three year I've been your manager."

He rolled his eyes, "She is not most girl, and the extra wagashi if anything make it clear she has a completely _platonic_ reason to give me a bento."

"Huh?"

When he came to Japan, _Hanakotoba_ was one of the first Japanese cultures he learned about because as a gentleman and a Japanese it would be strange if he was not familiar with it. "It's common sense, realy. She is an Ikebana artist, remember? Bluebell means the she is grateful and white anemone represents sincerity, so the message is… _'I am sincerely grateful'_ and nothing romantic."

"Why today?" Yashiro pressed on.

"Today is final for her first tournament, it must be nagging her mind that she think she is indebted so she send me a bento to ease her heart." Ren reasoned with a sigh. "She just want to concentrate on her game, Yashiro." Which was so typical of her.

Yashiro narrowed his eyes, glancing at the bento and wagashi sitting on the backseat curiously. "Not romantic, huh…" Leaning back to the backseat, chin raised as he stared at nothing in particular Yashiro Yukihito said his thought out loud. "But sending sweets and flower instead of simple handwritten message or email should be charming enough, don't you think? Regardless of how innocent the content is... I'd say the length she went through just to say she is sincerely thankful to you is romantic."

That was the usual Yashiro talking, the logical and observant manager stating his analysis. Not the squeally shipper he had became after Kyouko came to their life.

He had to admit that was not an illogical observation, but to Ren he didn't believe that girl had romantic inclination in regards to him. Sure, what she did was heart touching but that just mean she was a sincere girl and a romantic at heart just like…

Kyouko-chan.

' _Right, Kyouko-chan did these kind of things too back then… in cuter and innocent way rather than refined like Touya-san does.'_ Like taking care of him when he got heat stroke, sharing ramune, and singing for him. She did those things because Corn was her friend, but the one who had special place in her heart is _Shou-chan._

THROB!

"Huwaa!" Yashiro pushed himself back against the backrest of his seat when Ren stopped his car abruptly. "What the heck, Ren? Don't stop all of a sudden."

Ren was not listening, _'Just now…'_ He patted his chest experimentally. _'I feel a tiny prick like pain in my chest.'_

"Ren, oooooi Ren?"

Back then he felt this pain occasionally too when Kyouko-chan was talking about Shou-chan, and didn't allow him to call her without honorific. _'I didn't think much about it since it subsided quickly though.'_

"Ren?"

"Oh, I am sorry Yashiro-san… it's just chest pain."

"WHAT?! We should go to a doctor right away!" Yashiro put his gloves on and fumbled with his phone to call emergency number.

Ren regretted answering honestly, "I am already fine though… it just felt like tiny prick like pain." He held the tip of his thumb and forefinger together to emphasize the scale of the pain. "Around my heart… it's not so bad."

Yashiro's worried face morphed to full blown grin, "Reeen… that's a symptom of love!" The spring had come!

WHAT?!

* * *

 **Young Lion Tournament (FINAL)**

Isumi-san was her opponent in final, and to be honest she was a little disappointed the prediction came true. She had no complain about her opponent of course, Isumi-san was a very strong player and worthy to stand in final stage. She just didn't want spectators clamoring about how obvious they would play in final as expected, and rumors started just because of this game.

Even though that reporter had been banned from the area by Ki'in, the result of tournament would be announced by Ki'in and Go weekly and somehow that alone might be enough fuel to feed rumors. Oh well, they could always laughed the rumors off again. As her fellow young pros had learned that laughing them off was more effective than fretting over it.

"Please."

"Please."

They exchanged bow and Kyouko grabbed a handful of black stones from her container. Isumi-san then placed one white stone on the goban as his wager. She gently placed her handful of stones and started to set two stone apart at a time, counting she had put fifteen stones. Odd number, so Isumi-san won black and she got white. She pushed her black stones goke towards Isumi-san while the boy did the same.

And the game began.

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi…

Unlike usual Young Lion Tournament, the Ki'in had set up a tatami platform with red umbrella that usually used for outdoor tea ceremony as a stage for the game on beautiful garden of the Ryokan. Which was why the tournament started very early in the morning to make sure they had plenty of sunlight by final round.

Pachi

Placing her stone before tapping the timer, Kyouko narrowed her eyes at the time left in hers and Isumi-san's. _'He is being overly cautious… we're barely halfway and he already used more than half of his allotted time.'_

Maybe she should contemplated her moves carefully too.

* * *

 **Spectator Area**

Just a few feet away from the stage Ki'in placed lines to separate the platform and viewing area, arranging rows of folding chair for spectators to sit on and large screen for them to watch the game.

"This is getting boring." Waya couldn't help but commented as he watched the screen that displayed top view of their goban. "Fuku's match with Touya is more interesting…"

"It ended in thirty minutes." Komiya pointed out. "It's hardly boring when the game just flashed before your eyes."

Nase nodded in agreement, "Still… it's frustrating how Isumi-san dragged this on. They each have two hours, but at this rate it will stretch until sunset."

Komiya pointed at the studio lights placed not far from the platform. "We don't have to worry about running out of sunlight I think."

A few rows behind them, a lawyer cum go player was having a conversation with his coworker. "She is doing wonderfully."

"Is that so? I know nothing of this game… so even if you tell me she is winning or losing, it doesn't matter." The female lawyer replied curtly.

Toudou-6Dan sighed, "Mogami, could you please quit saying that?" He whispered to her with a hiss.

Mogami Saena frowned deeper, "I am being honest that I'm not interested, and I am here because you deceived me." He asked her to come with him, claiming there was intelligent show she had to watch. Technically he was not lying, but Saena didn't want to be here, and not to see her daughter playing the game her adopted father taught her.

Though… it was untrue that Touya Kouyou was the one who taught her this game first. It was the elderly couple who lived near her old home, and more than happy to be saddled with duty to watch over her daughter. The old man was an avid player, and regional champion for amateur tournament. He passed away when Kyouko was six and Saena passed her over to the Fuwas. Yayoi had heard occasionally Kyouko played with their guess to entertain them with her Go. Kyouko had played this game since she was four, so twelve years of playing and Saena never imagined she could be a pro.

She had to admit the girl was doing very well, though she was not sure what to think about her modelling job but so far Kyouko had not modelled anything indecent.

Still… if Kyouko was doing well why Saena had to be involved at all with her life? Why can't she be happy without Saena, when all she could give to that girl was rejection after rejection.

* * *

 **Player's stage**

Kyouko made her first mistake in this game not on goban, but with letting her gaze wander briefly to the spectators and caught the sight of her mother frowning. Not at her, but Saena didn't look happy and when she wasn't Kyouko's mind went haywire

Pachi

' _Ah.'_

' _Huh?'_

Pachi!

Isumi couldn't believe what happened just now, Kyouko made a mistake with placing her stone one grid lower. He collected his earning, taking three stones and placed it on the lid of his goke. He had exploited the weakness on reflex, and now he felt guilty because obviously something was very wrong with his opponent. Small part of him was happy his instinct had decided for him before he could waste even more time agonizing on exploiting her mishap or not.

She was sweating now, and trembling slightly as her hand reached out for her goke. She even missed her goke, as if she was blindly reaching out for it. _'What come over her all of a sudden? Is she ill?!'_

Kyouko was in turmoil, she never made a mistake before in Go. Definitely not one as ridiculous as misplacing her stone! Still… her mother was watching this game, she couldn't lose… she was not allowed to lose! Even if the opponent was Isumi-san!

Pachi!

* * *

 **Spectator Area**

"Just now…" Komiya trailed off in disbelief.

Waya nodded, "Definitely a mistake, Touya didn't do mistake… something is wrong."

"Is she alright? Kyouko-chan's play all of a sudden…" Nase trailed off. "She is usually very careful and now she is being aggressive."

Ijima nodded in agreement, "Is she angry with Isumi-san for taking the advantage?"

Waya narrowed his eyes skeptically, "I don't think so… it's fair for Isumi-san to exploit her weakness. Rather than anger I'd say she is frantic like… this game hold her life on the line kind of frantic."

"Really?"

"It's just my guts, it's not like I understand Touya."

Waya had no idea he was right, and Toudou who sat two rows behind them was paling rapidly because he had a perfect idea of what just occurred. Kyouko-chan saw Saena, shocked and distracted, she misplaced her stone. And now with Saena here, the girl was hell bent to win this game no matter what.

"She is slaughtering that boy."

"Is that so?" Was Saena's disinterested reply.

Toudou was miffed now, "Can't you… I don't know wonder what's happening up there?" He wondered as looking back at the screen, noting that by now the game had reached yose and the boy was on penalty time, limited to making his moves every one minute.

"Is she losing now?" Saena wondered.

The 6Dan whipped his head to the side, overjoyed Saena at last showed a little interest. "No, no… they're about even but Kyouko-chan is advantageous position because she still had allotted time left while the boy is on time limit penalty already." And he was very intimidated by Kyouko-chan's aggressiveness so…

* * *

 **Game area**

Pachi!

The last stone was placed and the two players did mental calculation, the monochrome battle ended in 67 vs 70 moku, and with komi Kyouko won by 2.5 moku.

' _I won!'_ Kyouko was more relieved than happy when she finished her mental count. ' _Okaa-san I won!'_ She turned towards the audience, and saw Saena standing up from her seat and left without sparing even a glance at her direction.

"Thank you very much." Isumi's solemn post-game greeting snapped her out of her daze.

She hastily returned it, "Thank you very much."

As they both rose from their bow, Isumi asked. "Touya-san… are you alright?"

Slipping the mask back on her face, she replied. "Yes… I am fine." Then once again with her head bowed she said. "I am so sorry Isumi-san."

"Eh?"

She never knew that glass trophy could be so heavy when the organizer presented it to her in midst of clapping audience, and felt so undeserving when she touched the cold and translucent surface. She couldn't even look at her fellow Go player in the eyes when they congratulated him gracefully, because when she laid her eyes on the trophy she couldn't stop traitorous thought.

'What is this trophy for?'

If it didn't earn her mother's approval.

* * *

 **Half an hour later (After-tournament Party)**

"Her biological mother was here, and left without a word." Ijima, one of the insei informed his group of friends.

"Shit."

It was a public secret that Toudou-sensei had repeatedly brought a woman that looked like older Touya Kyouko to amateur competition and other Go related events. They didn't know the detail but Kyouko's adopted status was enough clue to tell them she was estranged from her mother. Toudou-sensei trying frantically to cheer the girl up and failing spectacularly in the corner supported their theory.

"I can't even feel terrible for losing." Isumi admitted, "Toudou-sensei shouldn't have brought that woman here…"

Waya sighed, "And she is smiling again…" Waya always had good instinct and while he knew Kyouko was naturally polite when she was unhappy her smile was unfailingly fake. "Great job Toudou-sensei… he ruined our tournament."

"Don't worry, I have sent someone to cheer Kyouko-ojouchan up so there is no need to blame the poor man who has her best interest in mind, is there?"

The Go players turned to the side and gaped at the sight of tall man dressed like an English gentleman carrying a can with a monocles over his eyes.

"Who are you?" Waya asked.

The man twirled his curly moustache daintily before answering, "I am uncle long legs."

Their newest sponsor? Why this guy was so… flamboyant and sparkling? And was that a buttler behind him? What should they do? Thanked him for his generosity or asked about his costume or…

"Isumi-san." They were saved from making hasty decision by Kyouko herself, "May I speak with you in private outside?"

The handsome teen took one look at her smiling face and nodded. "Alright." And followed her to the exit.

* * *

 **Ki'in's lobby**

"I am so sorry…" She apologized, bowing profusely at him.

Isumi blinked in confusion, "There is nothing to forgive, Touya-san… whatever you think you're at fault for, you don't have to apologize for it."

"But."

The older pro rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Touya… we're all make mistake, but you don't have to beat yourself over it. Please relax a little… we may be your coworkers and rivals in Go, but it doesn't mean we can't be your friends too and friends forgive when you make a mistake."

She looked up, confusion written all over her face but also hope. "Friends?"

Isumi inwardly panicked a little, _'We did have some crazy speculations when she was introduced as adopted daughter of Touya-sensei out of nowhere.'_ However he was not prepared to see her looking so out of her depth on the prospect they wanted to be their friends. _'What kind of life she had before she came to Tokyo?!'_

"Yes! We do! So please don't be so formal with us… you're welcome anytime to hang out with us!"

Out of nowhere Nase had teleported herself beside Isumi, it seemed the girl and Waya had excused themselves from the party. "Isumi-san is right! Call me Asumi, and we can go to eat ice cream!"

"Do you mind coming with us to eat in fast food like McDonalds? It's not healthy and not your cup of tea I am sure… but we can just chat and you don't have to drink soda or the fries, the salad is not so bad-"

They stopped when they saw Kyouko pinching her cheeks, both of them to the point leaving a red marks on her face. "Is this a dream? Hanging out with friends, eating ice cream, and chatting in fast food restaurant…" She trailed off in dreamy voice.

In unison Isumi, Waya and Nase averted their eyes, _'The sparkle in her eyes hurts!'_ They should have done this years ago if this was the kind of reaction they would have gotten! Apparently they were sorely mistaken about her stern and stiff personality.

Nase was crying now, "When you're free Kyouko-chan?! We can have sleepover in my house, I will invite other girls from Insei class too!"

"I will invite you to our next round robin tournament in my place!" Waya added.

Isumi struggled to think what to offer and decided. "How about coming to my study group?"

Without warning Kyouko tipped backward, and they yelped in shock. But thankfully someone caught the princess before she could hit her head and straightened her back to standing position. "Careful there Touya-kouhai… you're scaring your friends."

"Huh? Senpai?" She looked up, "What are you doing here?"

The three pros lost their ability of speech at the sight of super famous actor. "Tsu...ru...ga Ren?!"

He smiled at them and once again their tongue became numb. "Konbanwa, I am Touya-san's senior from LME and… since it's almost her curfew. Do you mind if I take her back home?"

"Sure!" Nase squeaked, "Uhm… just don't forget to email me later, Kyouko-chan!"

She just nodded numbly before following Ren to his silver car.

* * *

 **Touya Residence**

Akiko waited for her adopted daughter anxiously at home after Toudou - _that reckless man-_ told her what happened in the final round. Why he wanted Saena to see Kyouko playing was beyond her but Akiko didn't see how the horrible woman could change her mind about Kyouko. The sadou instructor knew Saena's past, after all she had hired a detective to do a background check on Kyouko's mother.

While she only knew the outline about the biggest failure of Saena's career and her out of wedding lock pregnancy, in her personal opinion how Saena treated Kyouko was unreasonable. After all that poor girl had done nothing wrong, and for her whole life she tried to make Saena happy and proud of her. And yet… that woman didn't even deign to give Kyouko even a shred of affection.

Then Kyouko-chan would be able to let go… even now, Akiko felt terrible if she was to sign that form even though Saena had all intention to give it to her in silver platter. It was like cutting off all hope that girl had for her mother.

"What should I do?"

RING! RING! RING!

Sakura-san was out shopping so she should pick the landline phone up herself, maybe it was from Ki'in. She picked up her bigger notes just in case they were changing Kyouko-chan's or Kouyou's schedule, the last time she used the small ones by the phone she had trouble writing everything up.

"Moshi-mo-"

Before she could finish her greeting, voice of an angry young man assaulted her eardrums. _"YOU SOUL-SUCKING DEMONESS, HOW DARE YOU LEADING GUYS ON LIKE THAT?! WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT HUH?! IN YOUR IKEBANA SCHOOL?! HOW MANY GUYS YOU'VE PICK UP IN TOKYO HUH?! KYOUKOOOO"_

" **Excuse me, young man?"** Akiko intoned, feeling unfamiliar heat on the pit of her stomach, she was in dilemma, worried and this young mad dared to call just to shout insult at her daughter?!

" _Huh? You're not Kyouko?"_

Akiko made her guess, "Is this Yayoi's prodigal son?" At the choked noise from the other end of the line she pressed on. "Shoutarou-kun right?" The gulping sound confirmed it. "Listen, young man… if not for Kyouko-chan I would wonder how Yayoi raised her children, but obviously the fault lies on her son and not her… Have you no common sense to call just to spout insults to our Kyouko? With baseless accusation no less…"

" _But on TV, they said-"_

Akiko lost it and slammed her fist on the table. "I don't know your problem with my daughter young man! But as someone who has been raised beside her, you should know she is not that kind of girl! And what people said on TV shouldn't matter! Now! Don't you dare bothering my daughter ever again! Don't call this number, and you should get out of her life!"

" _You can't tell me-"_

"You would be surprised." Akiko said in calmer tone, her eyes glinted like steel. "If you think we're powerless against… _rising star_ like you, my family have plenty of connections and I can make your life miserable enough."

The brat didn't know the way of the world well, and he had no idea entertainment industry was heavily reliant on sponsors like Go world was. The difference however, her husband was a respected figure so the sponsors bow to him not the other way around. A punk like Yayoi's boy still had to bow to his sponsors, and with his attitude he would never gain their respect.

" To the point you will crawl back to your mother and beg her to take you back!" She finished.

"!"

"Good night! And I hope I will never heard of you ever again! Fuwa-kun!"

SLAM!

Akiko huffed, satisfied with herself. "That feels good." She had to admit. "I can't say I never want to scold that horrible boy at least a little since I know he hurt Kyouko-chan." It felt like accomplishing a long life ambition. Now… she had to circulate a neighborhood's notice that Fuwa Sho was banned from entering their neighborhood, she didn't want that boy anywhere near her Kyouko-chan.

In another side of Tokyo, Sho had his second shock of the day that not only he threatened twice, he was also banned from two place simultaneously. First LME, and now Touya residence and its neighborhood.

* * *

 **Back with Ren and Kyouko**

She was not wearing her mask in fact Ren suspected whatever her friends did just blow her mind. Though Ren as a human felt really sad a girl was _this_ touched by simple offer of friendship, and surprised that all this time she didn't know they wanted to be her friends.

"I can't believe it."

"What you can't believe?" Ren asked, "They want to be your friend, it's that simple."

Kyouko shook her head, "No, I mean… in the past I was…"

"In the past you were…" Ren echoed in confusion.

Then she launched on a long rant, "I was being ignored by all my classmates, having my desk thrown away… my books and lunch too! The books occasionally were torn apart and scribbled on, I even got flowers on my desk! You know… in memory of me even though I am not dead yet! They hoped I am dead! I even have to check my indoor and outdoor shoes all the time because they put thumbtack in my shoes and… all other cliche bullying I am so ashamed to admit but it's true story of my life!"

CKIIIT!

"Kyaa! You almost run to it!" Kyouko squeaked.

Ren stopped the car on the side of the road, "I am sorry but it's just…" Not just shedding mask, she didn't even give herself any face! He had seen glimpse of her real personality from time to time, but it was still surprising to see her showing it at full force like this.

"Funnily cliche?" She tried.

"Excuse me, I know you have doubt in my humanity on occasion… but I think I'd at least sympathize when a girl confessed to me she has a horrible school life in the past." Especially since Ren himself was no stranger to bullying. "I think I get why you're so in disbelief that the other pros… offered their friendship to you, but they sincerely want to be your friends from what I saw. There's no reason to doubt them, I think?"

"But."

"If you doubt them any longer, it would be just rude." He told her flatly. "Beside your bullies never offer their friendship to you, so it's no reason to second guess them…"

A gloomy air descended upon her and then she said. "Right… is betrayed by your supposed only one and best friend is a good reason?"

She threw him another hard ball, and Ren wondered if it was wise to push it any further. "Is it Fuwa?"

She sighed heavily, "That obvious huh...?"

"Then rest assured, because even though I don't know them personally I am pretty sure you wouldn't want to be anywhere near them if they're anything like Fuwa." Ren pointed out. "You would avoid them like you did Fuwa."

She looked stunned at his statement before her lips trembled, then she laughed softly. It was a nice sound she made and he couldn't help but fascinated. "You're right… why am I so idiotic?"

Ren strengthened his hold on his driving wheel, because once again this girl showed her defenseless face and it was as bad as before. "You better didn't show that face to someone with less self-restrain." He grumbled under his breath.

"Hm? Did you say something, senpai?"

"Nothing." He told her flatly, "Is that all? Because you didn't let everything out now, I can't drive in peace."

Then once again the cloud of doom descended upon her, and Ren was partly"Ah… right, even if there's wonderful people want to befriend me, a terrible and unworthy person like me…" Then she added, "Just drive senpai, I don't think what I will tell you is anything shock worthy…"

Ren sighed and the car started again, he cursed the President on his mind, because her issues was strangely getting too similar with his. Small but vital parts, as in thinking she didn't deserve good things in life. "Why?" and yet he couldn't leave her alone.

Her expression became firm, lips pulled to thin line as she looked straight forward. "Today… my determination wavered in the middle of the game, I was distracted and made a mistake."

"A mistake." Ren echoed.

"Of course… my opponent, Isumi-san quickly exploited that mistake and I didn't blame him the slightest. He did what he should have done." Kyouko closed her eyes briefly, "It was me who did something inexcusable…"

She wanted to win no matter what but not with honorable intention.

"Isumi-san is a cautious player… especially against opponent he know is on his level or above, and… so his weakness is mentality."

Ren recalled Isumi was the handsome boy the pro back in Nagano commented was a good player, but Kyouko was a tougher one. So what he meant was this. "What did you do?"

"I quickened my pace… and played even more aggressively." She threw away defense and started a full blown assault to Isumi-san's territory. "Against any other opponent it would be a valid strategy… but against Isumi-san it's the same as intimidating him, and forced him to slow down his pace because he wanted to be careful… modern go is played with allotted time you see, so if we run out we would be limited to make moves in determined time."

Ren narrowed his eyes, "You made him wasted all of his allotted time, and push him to a completely uncomfortable situation." Her competitive spirit was really scary, and if she could manipulate someone in a game he couldn't help but wondered how good she could be in acting.

"Hai… I… didn't think of it that way back when I play, I just want to win, I don't even think how I play may affected my opponent negatively. It's… not unusual to play mental game in Go but it's… not honorable and I…" She trailed off, "I don't even want to win for the same reason other young pros had… I thought if I win I will… get what I wanted and when I didn't…" She glanced at the box that contained her trophy. "I don't want the trophy anymore… I feel like there is no point in winning, even though I am now the strongest young pros for me… it doesn't… make me happy at all. Everyone are so happy for me and yet I…"

The actor sighed, "Yes…" He reached out and patted her head gently, "You're very terrible and I suppose you have to take responsibility with graciously accepting their offer of friendship."

"But-"

"If you feel guilty… yes, you may feel guilty all you want but it's about your job. Friendship is something personal." He pointed out. "What would they feel if you rejected their sincere feeling?"

"...Terrible I guess…"

"So?"

She fished out her phone, "I will email Nase-chan about my next off-day, and tell Waya-kun and Isumi-san when I can join their study session."

"Good." Ren sighed in relief, that another heart to heart talk was over. Other girl just needed a little of sweet talk, but with Touya Kyouko he had to listen from the start to the end. She bounced back again in no time though. "And we're here… Touya residence." And as expected a large traditional house with impressive garden.

As a gentleman, regardless whether the lady know he was not a real one or not Ren went to open the door for her. She even willingly offer her hand, and Ren once again couldn't help but amazed such a petite girl had artisan hand. "You have beautiful hands, Touya-san."

She looked stunned by the sudden compliment and turned around to face him. "You're really a casanova, aren't you… senpai?"

"No, I was being honest."

"Being able to say such a shameless thing is something only a playboy could do." She returned to him flatly. "I think I owe you more than just lunch this time."

He smiled at that, "It's delicious… even though I don't like sweets, the wagashi is really good."

"I am glad my cooking fits your palate…" She said with a smile as her cheeks blushed beautifully, she was always happy to get compliments for her cooking.

He groaned, "You really should watch your expression around men."

"Huh?"

He crossed his arms, "You know, let me do you another favor…" He beckoned her over and turned the side mirror of his car so he could show her reflection. "Don't make this kind of expression around other guys with less self control, you're like asking to get attacked."

Kyouko looked curiously at the mirror, confused why smiling with blushing face was in anyway dangerous. "Huh… I don't really understand."

"I don't think you do… but just be careful."

"However is that mean at least you didn't find me ugly?" She asked innocently, sensing his hesitation to answer she added. "Don't worry, I won't be offended if you did and if you didn't I will not translate it as love confession because I am not one of your squealing fangirls who wants to be held by a man they just know from TV."

Ren sweat-dropped, now he got why she was biased against celebrity before. For a proud girl like Kyouko it must be a slight to see other girl reduced to squealing mess over him. "I did say you're beautiful before…"

"With make-up…"

"Even without make-up I'd say you're not ugly, you're pretty cute." He admitted, that was just honest observation without hidden motive.

She smiled at that, "Thank you, then I suppose it's fine if I try this one shameless thing."

"Huh."

"Let me tell you something, senpai." She said, holding a palm up beside her cheek in whispering gesture.

On reflex, Ren leaned in, wondering what she wanted to whisper to him. Then something velvety and soft touched his cheek gently, it took him a while to compute what she just did. She withdrew after a few moment and looked at him with curious eyes, head tilted to the side adorably. "Yep… an A grade playboy, at least you're a nice person, senpai." Then she gave him a deep bow. "Good night, thank you for everything and have a safe journey." Without further ado she turned around and made her way to the door of Touya house, unlocked it, got inside and locked the door.

Ren watched until he couldn't see her silhouette anymore and dashed towards his car. Then slammed his forehead against the steering wheel. "That girl! And I just warned her no less…"

* * *

 **Kyouko's room**

She knew very well she was blushing like mad but she couldn't decide it was more because she was embarrassed or frustrated. "He said one line and make me become all flustered like a silly girl." And she gathered all her courage to do the unthinkable and he didn't even bat an eye!

"Hmph! Never mind… it's a silly thing to compete with a playboy anyway." She sighed tiredly as she took her small purse out of her bag, and pulled Corn out. Smiling at her most precious treasure, Kyouko gave the water sapphire a gentle pat. "Listen Corn… today is a wonderful day even though it's a little sad as well. It's strange but I didn't have to take you out to absorb my sadness today because Tsuruga-senpai listened to my problem like your owner used to do…"

She kissed the stone lovingly.

"Isn't that strange? He is so… different from Corn and yet… I feels so comfortable around him like when I'm with Corn and become so… open." She sighed wistfully. "Corn, I miss you so much… my fairy prince."

That night she was dreaming of the clearing and a fairy prince with golden hair and green eyes.

 **CUT!**

 **Some development at last and here is Mouko-chan~ Hope you love this chapter and another development in RenXKyouko though as you can see her daring stunt is more because she want to try to make him flustered rather than for romantic feeling. As shown in this fic, she is even more competitive than in canon. She also made a terrible mistake with thinking Ren is a 'safe' guy because she felt he is a little like Corn.**

 **My little brother is a very safe guy in his school BTW, he is popular and the girls are very comfortable draping themselves all over him and not worried he will take advantage over them. I don't get this phenomenon myself, but girls in my country tend to be more reserved and yet they're too comfortable around my bro and sometimes I feel sorry for him.**

 **It didn't stop me from making Ren suffer the same way LOL**


	9. Episode 08

**Before anyone got any idea because of this chapter I will warn you… I am NOT supporter of YashiroXKanae and NEVER will. In fact this pairing irritates me, because they haven't interact properly yet in manga to trigger any flag and I support Hiou!**

* * *

 **Episode 8: Angel's Hanakotoba**

Kanae knew who Tsuruga Ren was, after all he was the best young actor in Japan. He was also a model who was famed for his long legs that even envied by top models, which made sense to Kanae when she saw the man up close. He was really 190cms in height, obviously he had mixed blood because no full blood Japanese could be this tall!

He was also very handsome, but of course Kanae didn't care because in showbiz world that was just an asset and worth only as good as their talent. He was however had this perfect image, as if he never failed in life with personality of a gentleman to match. That dark blue suit with warm grey vest fit him so well, even though this kind of design usually won't match a Japanese man.

Frankly it was disturbing to Kanae! No one could be that perfect!

 _Although…_

"You really looks like a mature and elegant OL, Kyouko-chan!" Tsuruga's manager, Yashiro complimented her client as clapping in astonishment.

"Thank you."

Touya Kyouko looked nothing like herself, with her ebony hair covered with wavy brown wig, styled in neat and elegant low ponytail that was typical for an OL. It was unbelieveable how make-up morphed her youthful and cute face to that of an elegant young woman. The 3-piece suit in gorgeous grey was tailored to fit her slim body beautifully. With light blue undershirt that matched the dark blue tear shaped pendant she wore.

This girl was even more unbelievable in a sense in Kanae's opinion. She also had this _'perfect'_ impression as a woman, not in never fail in life type like Tsuruga but as a woman. Judging from her special talent show back in LME audition, she was no doubt good at cooking and perhaps as good as pro without certificate. She was also a Yamato Nadeshiko, gentle, graceful and good in feminine skill. Though the Go skill was kinda odd, but Kanae supposed it fit traditional image.

Kanae could imagine her fanbase also consist of elderly folks, which was brilliant in a sense considering nowadays Japanese elderly outnumbering their younger generation.

"You already looks like an office lady, but can you act like one?" Tsuruga asked Touya, snapping Kanae from her insane musing on Touya Kyouko's fans. "To tell you the truth a lot of people here are skeptical you can pull it off."

"I asked OL from Rosa, the front shop of V.B Rose for help… they're all fit the description of elegant and mature office lady I think." Touya told her senior, there was not even a hint of hesitation in her voice. "They took video of their working and break time for me to observe…"

"Good… can you show me?"

Touya changed her standing posture, more relaxed, feet stood apart and looked up at Tsuruga with showing off her collarbone.

"Very good." Tsuruga complimented, "But you see… cocking your head like that is seductive gesture." Exposing her graceful column of neck was dangerous, it seemed the OL she used as example was the flirty type.

"Eh?!" She blushed brilliant red, before tucking her chin back to her nakai pose. "I don't know that…"

Tsuruga shook his head in resigned way and said. "You… your base on acting is just observing people and copying them, you should learn properly."

"Ara senpai, I am sorry if an inexperienced highschool girl like me didn't know something as simple as exposing your neck is seductive." Her demeanor switched back to Yamato Nadeshiko, covering her mirthless giggle with the back of her hand. "Unlike someone who is too used with girls trying every seductive gesture in the book on him."

"Certainly…" Tsuruga returned smoothly, "I am more experienced than a girl who copied what she sees without complete understanding."

"Is that so, _senpai?"_

Tsuruga's manager rolled his eyes so hard, Kanae was almost afraid it would roll off of its socket. "Here we go again…"

"This happen often?" Kanae asked, shivering because for some mysterious reason the temperature of area around Tsuruga and Touya suddenly dropped below freezing point.

He nodded, "Kyouko-chan's temporary assistant, right? Kotonami-san… please keep this to yourself. They're so mature and well mannered most of the time but when one get on another's nerve they will be like this."

"This?" Exchanging thinly veiled sarcasm with each other? "I thought they get along well… close even." Which was the biggest surprise for Kanae because Tsuruga's closeness to her client was enough to start a rumor. Which must be a first because if Tsuruga was ever this close to a girl he would have rumors on his love life but he never did.

Yashiro nodded sagely, "Oh, they are… Kyouko-chan even bring homemade bento for Ren." He gestured at nearby table where a beautifully wrapped bento box sat.

"She… likes him?" Kanae hoped she was not one of those fan of Tsuruga but from the way she behaved, while Touya respected Tsuruga as a senior she didn't worship him as an idol or a man.

"Not that way… unfortunately…" Yashiro said, letting out a wistful sigh. "They're friends at least…"

Kanae decided she didn't want to know about the two supposedly most polite stars of LME. "Erm… shouldn't you stop them?"

"I can't. They're off to their own little world although…"

"It's very reckless of you to act so defenseless around men, don't you think?" Ren asked, gentleman smile fully in place.

"I'd like to think not every men jump to conclusion over such little gestures, because if not I will start losing faith in their humanity…" She shot back.

"That's pretty unfair don't you think, beside-"

" **We're starting! Tsuruga-san! Touya-san! Are you ready?"**

The two turned around to the staff running towards their direction and answered with brilliant smile. "Off course."

"See?" Yashiro pointed at the pair. "As long as there's work they will get along." He sighed, "Not only they're both cordial and stubborn, they're also workaholics."

Kanae's left eye twitched, "I am not sure they're a match made in heaven or… something else."

"They're something else alright." Even though the looked like a match in heaven at first sight, and Yashiro had the honor of most front seat when that expectation crumbled to dust before it started.

* * *

 **LME Training School**

PRANK!

WHAM!

"Kyaa!"

"What the… a pig?"

Chigusa Mayuko didn't know what to do when suddenly out of nowhere a child with cartoonish pig head appeared and wrecked their rehearsal. "Everyone calm down!"

"Hmph! This drama is a rubbish!" The pig child yelled.

She recognized that voice, after all the owner was a little girl who from time to time followed Takarada-sachou in one of his visit to her class. "Maria-ojousama! What are you doing?!"

Not long after Takarada Lorry received the news that his beloved granddaughter had wrecked havoc in his school, it didn't take long for him to figure out the reason why. Maria was a well behaved child as long as Ren was not concerned, there were so few things that could hit her nerve.

The _Words of the Angel_ , the play he had chosen personally as the next prime time performance piece for the training school. It was one of dropped script no director wanted, it was so cliche and sweet to give you toothache. He should have known Maria would be offended somehow.

He sighed, "Oh well… she is not even done yet with Kotonami, but should I throw her another one?" He wondered.

* * *

 **Odaiba, R-MandyXAvidy Photoshoot**

Kyouko shuddered, hugging herself she looked left and right. "Just now…"

"What's wrong?" Ren asked, "Are you cold? We're near the sea after all…"

"Uhm, it's just me I think… never mind."

The photographer today was Tomita Ito, he was a very slim or rather almost boney man dressed in sporty hoodie and cargo pants. "Yo, Tsuruga-kun… Touya-chan." He raised his hand in greeting, drawing their attention. "So glad to work with both of you today… I have worked with you separately for R-Mandy." He turned to Ren and then to Kyouko. "And you for my own expressionist portfolio...and I have to say both of you are my favorite models. You two are dream models for photographers like me."

"Thank you for your compliment, Tomita-san."

"It's my pleasure."

He clapped his hands, "As polite as ever… alright, for a start let me explain about the storyboard for today." He cleared his throat, "First of all I don't want you guys just model as cool executives with nice suits, nope… that's overdone and done with." Shaking his head in dismay. "I want a story here… so here is the scenario, Tsuruga-kun is a young charismatic manager and Touya-chan is the new employee and his kouhai. So at first you two would be strangers, completely unfamiliar with each other and as time passed you will get closer."

"Closer?" Kyouko echoed, alarmed.

Looking at her discomfort, Tomita laughed. "Interpret _closer_ as you wish, Touya-chan… as much as I want to have the picture of you sitting in Tsuruga-kun's lap by the end of the day. I don't think I can get away with that since you're underaged and from a traditional family."

Kyouko was not impressed, "Certainly…"

"But I am sure we can get away with something less blatant." Tomita haggled.

Ren was not impressed, "Spare me, Tomita-san… I don't want to go to jail."

The photographer just laughed, "Alright… we still have lots of time and you two can discuss how you will portray familiarity later."

Ren sighed, as usual Tomita was very hands off. Which was why he liked working with actor and actress as models instead of pure model with good posture and style. He wanted more than just that.

"First location is in front of the lift, so this is when you guys met first so… zero familiarity, act like strangers okay."

Tomita was unhappy when Ren and Kyouko both stood a little apart in the lift, while they were far enough to show respectable private space between strangers it was just a good photo but too common. "Redo! Let's try scenario of Tsuruga-kun holding the door so Touya-chan can go in!"

Ren sweat-dropped, "Can't I just push the open button?" It would be safer for both of them. "Unless you can do something with the mechanism of the lift you have to snap a picture really fast Tomita-san."

"No problem!"

The photo came out nicely, where Ren holding the door so Kyouko could slip in. Ren had indifferent expression as he held the door for Kyouko, while the girl gave him a curt bow as rushing in. Tomita was satisfied with it.

"Next… training session for new employee." Tomita beamed. "Wardrobe! Next set of suits please!"

Kanae who watched the whole thing decided, "Modelling is a little like acting then, or rather it's acting captured in one frame."

Perhaps it was not a waste following Touya around after all.

 **Somewhere in Tokyo**

It was a quaint cafe and commonly used by celebrities to have quiet time without worrying being interrupted by paparazzi and fans, though Shouko's reason to invite Katagiri-sensei to have tea with her was simply because she liked the atmosphere of the place. Hopefully whatever they were going to talk about was not sensitive topic that should be out of paparazzi's earshot.

At least Shouko hoped so, but it seemed very likely.

"Sorry to call you Katagiri-sensei, but I really want to know what's Shou's relationship with Touya Kyouko."

Looking at the strange sour look on Katagiri-sensei's face, she had a feeling she had asked the wrong question. "What did that foolish nephew of mine do? We told him to stay away from Kyouko-chan."

It confused Shouko that Shou was told to 'stay away' but Katagiri called the girl affectionately, "Shou… should stay away? Why?"

The lawyer sighed, "First, tell me what did that boy do to tick you off about Kyouko-chan…"

Shouko fidgeted, hoping she had not gotten her charge in trouble. "Shou… just want to talk I think but she ran away." With Tsuruga Ren of all people. "Then he came to visit LME but he was thrown out by security."

"He also called her home." Katagiri-sensei grunted, startling Shouko. "It surprised me he found their number from yellow page. Touya Akiko was furious… if not for her friendship with Yayoi, Shou's mother… she would have reported Shou to police for harassment."

Shouko paled in shock, "What did he do?"

"He called the Touyas and when Akiko picked up, Shou yelled insults after insults about Kyouko-chan." Katagiri-sensei informed the manager of Fuwa Shou. "None of it is justified, mind you… somehow the boy had gotten it to his head that sweet and innocent Kyouko-chan is leading men on."

Even Shouko found that unbelieveable because even though she didn't know the girl personally, she was a traditional and conventional girl. "That's… why?"

"I am not sure, he said Kyouko-chan was interviewed with her new boy toy… a good looking nerd which I assumed is one of her fellow pro Go player. Isumi-kun… my staff who is also a player told me, a nice boy who is definitely not in relationship with Kyouko-chan. That boy is good looking and quite close with her so perhaps that's why Shou misunderstood when they were interviewed on TV for Young Lion Tournament."

Shouko blinked owlishly, _'Shou is… jealous? Crazily jealous to boot?'_

"Really Aki-san, you really have to hold his leash tighter… because at this rate I am not even sure I can get him out of trouble if he did something rash."

Shouko gulped, "I am sure Shou can behave…" When his fame and job were concerned. "Is he… uhm, in love with Kyouko-chan and rejected? That's why his relationship with her is bad now?"

Katagiri-sensei sighed, "I can't say much… but let's say Shou hurt Kyouko-chan badly, and she has no wish to be associated with him any longer. And we… Fuwa family and Katagiri wants Shou to leave Kyouko-chan alone."

"But! He is so desperate to see her, surely he wants to apologize!" Shouko reasoned.

The lawyer looked at her with disbelieving face. "Didn't I say he tried to insult her through her family's phone? I can't even blame them from banning him from neighborhood."

Shou had been banned from another place?! And here she thought that discreet notice from LME was bad. "Erm… why it seems so many people want to keep Shou away from Touya-san?"

Katagiri-sensei opened his mouth to respond before clamping it shut. "It's not my place to say and you shouldn't ask my nephew either… he is too proud and whatever he said to you would be untrue and biased." Shouko winced, she felt awful that she couldn't defend her charge at all. "But let me tell you this… whatever Shou told you, Kyouko-chan is a very nice girl. You can say she is a role model for all children… I suppose that's why Shou got jealous."

"Huh?"

"The detail is not my place to tell but let's just say… to Shou's parents, Kyouko-chan is everything they wanted from a child, and Shou isn't…" Katagiri-sensei sighed, "You know what am I getting at I believe?"

Shouko couldn't believe Shou's conflict with Touya Kyouko stemmed from childish jealousy for parents' attention. But the way he looked at her poster and interview on magazine, that was a boy in love and denial.

"Does Touya-san hated Shou?"

Katagiri-sensei sighed, "I don't know… that girl seems incapable of hate but if she does I'd say, she has all the right to hate my nephew and no one in the world would blame her for it."

And that statement alone made Shouko distraught of what to do with her star, and his interest on Touya Kyouko.

 **Back to Odaiba, R-MandyXAvidy Photoshoot**

"Familiarity doesn't mean that _you_ senpai, can just casually invading my private space."

Ren frowned, leaning in so his face was inches from her. "That's the idea of being _familiar_ dear kouhai, don't you listen to your senior?"

"Such a crude understanding of familiarity, this is Japan senpai…" She scowled at him, hands on her hips as she glared at him. "And-"

Tomita just snapped a picture, "That would do, you guys looks very familiar!"

They stopped their argument before turning to their photographer who leisurely checking his latest picture. "But we just-"

"It's alright, you guys are so natural at it… I am open to suggestion for the next scene!" Tomita assured her. "Anyway… our time is up for today so! Let's continue next week as scheduled and good work everyone!"

Watching their photographer skipping away like a kid high on sugar, Kyouko couldn't help but sigh. "I didn't feel like accomplishing anything today." Because after the first one they barely posed or act, just interacting as usual and Tomita-san just snapped a picture when he saw something he liked from them.

"Not every job is as exciting as you make them to be." Was her senior's wisdom of the day. "I'd be worried if you did a salto in that suits Touya-san."

She was ticked, and they started their round three of the day. "I have plenty of excitement today, thank you."

"Really? Today is pretty moderate I'd say…"

Kanae watched the third polite and yet freezing argument of the day between the two with no small amount of exasperation. "If I didn't know better I would think they're flirting with each other."

"Unfortunately that's the farthest thing on their mind, I am sure." Yashiro chimed in.

She cleared her throat, "Oi! Touya… we have a meeting at two with Takarada-Sachou! You have an appointment somewhere else before that, right?" She had no clue what business Touya had in a lawyer office though. "Let's go now or we won't make it in time!"

"Oh! I will go change now! Excuse me senpai!" Then she ran to the dressing room in a speed of light, leaving dumbfounded Ren, Kanae and Yashiro.

Yashiro was the first to find his voice. "Wow, she is quite a runner." Never knew she could do that since she was always in kimono.

 **Touya Residence**

"I would like to hire a manager for Kyouko-chan." Akiko declared as she filled his second helping of rice.

Kouyou froze as his wife placed the bowl of steaming rice in his palm, before she returned to her task feeding Akira mushed plum. "A manager." He echoed. "Why? Our Kyouko is very good in managing her own schedule… and she even helped managing mine." It was amazing how she managed a semblance of order in his hectic schedule as holder of four titles.

"You have to hire one too." Akiko added, "Because sooner or later our daughter will be too busy to do it for you."

He frowned, "Akiko, do you mean Kyouko will immerse herself even more in showbiz world?"

"You disagreed?"

He shook his head, "She is our child but she is also her own person… though I will admit I don't want her to neglect her Go. It might be not her life like it's mine, but she is a good player and she enjoys Go."

"I don't think you have to be worried about that… Ki'in seems very willing to let her having all flexibility in she needed. After all Ki'in is really into changing the image of your game, that Go is an intelligent and timeless game." She sipped her tea.

Their daughter of course was their best hope to achieve that, and it amused Kouyou to no end that veteran staff of Ki'in their age saw Kyouko as shining beacon of hope. The best thing, they didn't expect Kyouko to do anything else but keep playing Go and getting more popular. So far their daughter was doing a very good job at it.

"Alright so… a manager, I am sure this has something to do with Yayoi's boy uncouth call?"

Akiko scoffed, "Yes, I don't like the idea of Kyouko wandering around the city by herself especially if that boy is around and can run into her anytime. My brother in law assured me he had assigned someone so Kyouko isn't alone at least… but I can't calm down if we don't find the perfect individual ourselves."

Kouyou nodded in agreement. "So… a manager, what kind of person you're looking for Akiko?" Obviously Akiko didn't want to ask Lorry for help.

"A man obviously, though older woman would do too… but a man would do better to discourage that _boy_ from approaching Kyouko. If he know martial arts it would be a bonus too." Akiko listed on.

"Someone who understand Go, at least plays casually… so he can help managing her schedule as Go player too." Kouyou added firmly.

Akiko inwardly rolled her eyes at Kouyou's additional criteria, go figures those would be important for her husband. "Anything else?"

"Much older than our Kyouko… at least Ogata-kun's age, a mature man who can take care of our daughter without any suspicious design for her."

Of course, Kouyou was a closet doting father after all.

"Good management skill is obviously needed." Akiko mused after they got through the criteria of manager they wanted from a person, obviously the next would be technical matter. "Is there anyone you have in mind?"

"I do…" As soon as the topic of manager came up, a man came in Kouyou's mind. "Remember how upset Kyouko was when her middle school teacher who is also advisor of Go club had to return to Korea last year because of a problem with his working permit?" Kouyou asked in solemn tone.

Akiko nodded, "Oh, he is perfect for the job! Why don't you make an international call to Korea now? I will prepare everything else once you get him to agree to be Kyouko's manager!"

 **(LME) Lorry's Office**

When Kyouko came into his office Lorry spent the first ten minutes to stare long and hard at her, inspecting if she was in any way injured in mind or body or worst heart. She didn't give anything away and returned the look with disinterested one, it looked like they had a staring competition. Neither gave in, and Lorry was ticked.

In some sense this girl was even better than Ren at fooling his observant eyes. At last he gave up and explained the problem at hand he needed her help with. "So I wish you can help my granddaughter."

"Sachou… I am not a therapist." She told the man in middle east traditional clothing.

"I know."

"And as ashamed as I am to admit it, I have a lot of issues myself." Her list was endless, from parental neglect, to bullying, to chronic self delusion.

He nodded sagely, "I have heard of your history in Kyoto…" she tensed, "And also about the _recent_ issue in regards of your name."

"..."

"Are you alright? Kyouko…" She was a Touya, at least soon she might be. He couldn't call her by family name. She was like Ren to him now.

"I...have always known it will come to this when I was adopted by the Touyas." She admitted to the president. "It's the same as usual." She didn't answer his question, and the message to not pursue the matter any further was clear.

Lorry sighed, then pushed a script across the table to her. "And here is the problematic script…"

Kyouko inspected the script, eyes narrowed at the corny title. Then she opened and scanned the script for the summary. "Ah, no wonder Maria-chan is ticked off."

 _Flashback_

" _Onee-san, today is Christmas eve and yet you didn't go on a date but arranging flowers… how saaaaad." The cute little girl in frilly dress said with straight face._

 _Kyouko sweat-dropped, "Uhm… It's my job." She chuckled nervously. "I am Kyouko… you're Maria, ne?"_

" _I am! And you're like Ren-sama! A workaholic… you even work in Christmas Eve. Ojii-sama is cruel to make you work today..." She was shaking her head exasperatedly. "But you make the flowers prettier…"_

" _Thank you." She accepted the compliment, cutting another stalk of daffodils (Suisen) and inserted it on the pot. "Are you interested in Ikebana? Maria-chan?"_

 _She shook her head, "No, it's boring… and I don't believe in Hanakotoba, even though your work looks pretty Onee-san… they're full of lies!"_

 _Kyouko paused, "Why?"_

" _They are for my Okaa-sama's memorial! And yet you put Shion, Suisen, and yellow Tsubaki!" She yelled at the older girl._

 _She was not interested and yet knew the meaning anyway? "Hm… so you disagree with Shion for remembrance and love Shion and Tsubaki represent?"_

 _Maria nodded enthusiastically, "You should have used HIganbanna (red spider lily) instead."_

" _Erm… Maria-chan, I think I will send the wrong message if I use Higanbanna." She laughed nervously._

" _It's true though… Okaa-sama's death means the same as HIganbanna." Lost memory, abandonment or a sign never to meet again._

 _Kyouko sighed at the glare Maria aimed at her flowers, "Do you know the centerpiece is the Suisen? It's the earliest flowers to bloom in the spring and are often associated with springtime and rebirth."_

" _You get the flowers from greenhouse Nee-chan, it's still winter after all." She grumbled._

 _She just laughed at the logic of six years old, "Alright… why don't you look deeper on the meaning of Suisen? And I think you mistook one thing."_

" _Huh?"_

" _The one who requested my service is not Takarada Lorry-sama but Takarada Kouki-sama." She smiled at the younger girl then presented the bouquet to Maria. "It's your birthday present."_

 _End of Flashback_

"And I heard as soon as she found out the meaning of Suisen she tore my work apart before new year." Kyouko recalled tearful call from Lorry about the fate of her flowers. She had been working hard to learn making flower bouquet in western style just to make it appropriate for six years old to boot. She was pretty devastated by the disastrous result.

He nodded sadly, "I am sorry Kyouko… even though it's so hard to get those flowers in that season even for Tachibana-sensei."

"And since then Maria-chan is always hiding from me… even though I am not mad at all." She was just being a child, one with scar in her heart. "I was… trying my best to convey Koiki-san's feeling but I was too forward about it I suppose." Her flowers were as subtle as a punch to the gut.

Suisen, flower of rebirth but also forgiveness, self-reflection and memory. Everything Maria didn't want to believe, she had been forgiven and her father reflected that what happened in the past wasn't her fault.

"If anything… I am the one who should apologize." To think a bouquet of flower could get President's son's feeling across.

Lorry sighed, "Well… save that for later, but this time Maria's tantrum is worse and I am afraid her victim is not just flowers."

Kyouko skimmed the script again, just the first few paragraphs was enough to tell her why Maria was throwing tantrum over it. "Sachou… this script is like asking for trouble from your granddaughter."

"I know...but she can't keep going like this. Even Ren can't convince her otherwise…"

"Huh? Tsuruga-senpai… is-"

"Maria has a crush on him."

Go figures, Kyouko thought as rolling her eyes inwardly. "Sachou… I can't really see how I can be any help. Especially since Tsuruga-senpai failed, and in a sense I failed once too…" With her heartfelt flowers that ended up became compost heap by the end of the day. "And she is hiding from me, I haven't see Maria-chan for over a year." You would think coming to the office and their mansion at least twice a month would make it easy for Kyouko to run to the cute girl at least once.

"Yeah, she even avoided filtering the LME audition this year because of you."

"Huh?"

"Never mind… but I am grasping straws with her, and since you fix Ruriko-chan… I wish you take care of Maria too." He pleaded.

Kyouko sighed. "Sachou… I have to find her first." Shaking her head she decided. "I will help you with that first for now… so can I borrow your phone for a minute?"

"Why?"

"I want to know what that person talked about with her."

"You mean Ren?"

"Yes."

"...Why haven't you exchanged phone number and email address with Ren yet? Aren't you two very close?"

Kyouko raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at that comment, "What give you the idea we're close?"

Lorry contemplated how his niece would react if he told her that Ren treated her in special way, and no girl had gotten as close as she was with Ren in five years of his close observation on Ren's boring social life. "Erm… he is your senpai so I just assumed that you already know."

"Well… I guess we're." She admitted, since you didn't pour your heart out to nobody. "But do we seems to be the type who exchanged those casually to you?"

Lorry sweat-dropped, he had to agree she was right. Another thing they shared was tendency to put peoples around them at arm's length and let so few people in, and he was sure Kyouko's and Ren's contact list were woefully short for someone of their reputation.

"Wait, perhaps it's wiser to ask Yashiro-san's instead… so I will not bother Tsuruga-san if he is busy now."

Lorry was ticked, _'This romantic failure number 2!'_ At first he was wary when the first spark was spotted between Ren and Kyouko, but a spark was a spark! It was more than nonexistent Ren had before she came to his life! Lorry cleared his throat, "I will give you both, Kyouko-chan."

Much to his disappointment, the girl rejected email address and dialed Yashiro's number instead of Ren.

 **Asahi TV**

"It's a call from unknown number." Yashiro muttered as he and Ren walked back from interview in one of the best talk shows in the country. "Moshi-moshi, Yashiro here." His eyes widened. "Kyouko-chan?" He nodded profusely even though she couldn't see it. "It's a good time, we're just on our way back!" Then he passed the phone to his charge. "It's Kyouko-chan, don't argue with my phone kay!"

Ren just smiled amusedly at that and accepted the phone. "Moshi-moshi… Touya-san? How can I be of assistance?"

" _It's about Maria-chan…"_

"What is it?"

" _She is my third Ruriko-chan… and President seems to think I can work the same magic on her too."_ She said in amused voice. _"I am not even done yet with Kotonami-san."_

Ren frowned at that, recalling Maria's issue Sachou wanted Touya-san to help with could only be that one. "Ah… about that, I am sorry but Maria-chan didn't believe what I said either…" Ren couldn't help but glared when he noticed his manager scooted away to give him privacy, what did the man expect him to talk about with Touya-san anyway?

She scoffed in another end of the line, _"Whatever it is, it can't be as bad as turning your flower arrangement her father ordered specially for her to compost heap."_

Ren smiled at that, it was not much a stretch of imagination that Kouki-san hired his father's favorite Ikebana artist to help him. From little he knew about Maria's father, he was a very awkward man. "Well… Kouki-san definitely cares about Maria-chan, he just… after so long he didn't know how to talk or act around her."

" _That's what you told her?"_

"Yes." Ren answered, chuckling. "Kouki-san is unlike President who is more straightforward when love is concerned."

She sighed, _"Well… that's true, if not a businessman who is totally clueless about hanakotoba wouldn't go through so much trouble to order a bouquet to express his feeling to his daughter."_ She trailed off in wistful tone. _"Though I have one more problem dealing with Maria-chan."_

The actor paused at that, "Problem?"

" _She is avoiding me… maybe she thinks I am angry at her for what she did to those poor flower."_ She sighed wearily, _"She is a child and throwing tantrum… I understand why and I am not angry. Though… her tantrum this time is going overboard even by President's standard."_

He tensed at that, wondering what a sweet child like Maria had done that even President was troubled. "What did she do?" He asked worriedly.

" _Well… if last time it's just flowers now she is wrecking the rehearsal LME training acting class. Someone even got injured this morning."_

That bad? Ren winced mentally, that apparently Maria's issue ran deeper than it seemed. "Why did she do that?"

' _The play they're using as primetime piece is about a father who regain his love for a child after his wife died in childbirth.'_

If Ren didn't know President he would suspect he was intentionally picking a fight with his own granddaughter. "I see your problem… so what are you planning to do?" He hoped she was not planning anything as drastic as she did to Ruriko.

" _I will find her first… and see what can I do to at least convince her to leave the play alone, and just in case… Tsuruga-san, as you as you finish today could you come to LME for her?"_ She asked in gentle tone. _"I heard she loves you…"_

Ren smiled at that, so Kyouko was afraid she would mess up and hoped at the worst case Ren could help Maria if she failed. "Alright, I would be done by eight… see you later Touya-san. I wish you luck." Then he added, "Oh, and do you mind to tell me how it goes? Here is my contact number and email address…"

He wondered why there was a very long sigh in the other end as he sent her his email address and contact number, then again he rarely give both to anyone, and this was Touya Kyouko he was speaking with.

 **LME training center**

"Father… I feel sorry for that child and mother because you hate her… what sin did that child actually commit?!" Unknown to the performer who was absorbed by her role, a little pig watching the scene flinched. "Oh, Father…"

"I KNOW!"She switched role and slammed the script to the floor, roaring with emotion as her voice became deeper like a man. "But I can't help but regret! If only I try to stop my Shelly even if she cried and condemned me! I can blame that child all I want but my Shelly won't coming back, I KNOW THAT!"

The trainee of LME all had pale face at the blatant display of talent they couldn't match, they ran their mouth a little and the next thing they knew the pink annoyance proved to them her worth as an actress.

"She is scary…"

"How long she is going to keep this up? She is seriously going to play all of them?"

"Just how much she has memorized?"

The trainee who played Flora could do nothing but admitted defeat, followed by her peers. "It's frustrating but we can't even come close." They whimpered in defeat.

Kanae looked at them with unimpressed gaze. "You've had enough?" She could still going. "Pathetic."

Clap clap clap

The trainees were about to retort but the clapping sound and entrance of President interrupted them. Beside the president was the latest addition to LME agency, a model who made quite a splash with her debut as the face of modern line of kimono, _Monogatari_.

"Touya Kyouko…" Hana, the trainee who played Flora whispered. "With president?"

The girl who played her friend in Angel's word, whispered back. "She is one of President's favorites then?"

"It seems so."

The President was a fair person, but like any businessman he paid more attention to stars he deemed had potential to be in the frontline of entertainment industry. The President's favorites was more like a honorable position rather than mockery, after all they were handpicked by the Takarada Lorry himself. Tsuruga Ren was one of them, and Touya Kyouko just joined the rank.

"Amazing, Kotonami-san! No wonder Matsushima-san is very reluctant to let you go!"

Kanae let the praise wash over her, "Of course! After all I am going to be a top actress in Japan!"

"But."

The actress stopped, "But?"

Kyouko pointed at the her mouth, to be precise the back of her throat. "When you speak as the father, you should throw your voice back into your throat because men tend to speak from the back of the throat. This makes them sound _larger_ than women, who tend to speak from the front of the mouth." She explained in lofty tone. "Like this." She cleared her throat and recited Kanae's last dialogue.

" **But before I could stop myself! I… I was already pouring my self-anger to that child!"**

She beamed, "Something like that!"

Silence…

Kanae rushed forward and before Kyouko could react lifted her chin up so she could inspect the model's throat. "How the heck did you produce voice of a middle aged man like that?! Did you put voice changer somewhere?!"

"Ko...kotonami-san!" Kyouko yelped. "I am just imitating a man's voice!"

The President was also gaping, "Akiko didn't tell me you have this talent…"

At last Kanae let go of her, but the dark haired beauty was still looking at her like she was some sort of alien. "Yes, how?"

Kyouko rubbed her throat, "Eh? It's for Aki-kun."

"For Akira?" How his nephew had anything to do with it? Lory wondered as mentally filed the new skill Kyouko could utilize for her career in entertainment world.

The girl in kimono sighed wistfully, "He is a very smart boy you see… so when he was two I start to read story book for him and he commented that…"

" _Nee-chan, you doesn't sounds like a prince."_

Her eyes burned with flame of investment at the memory, "So I promise him I will be able to voice any role, even if it's a prince or a frog!" She clenched her fist, nodding to herself vigorously.

Lorry recalled there was one time Akiko asked him to contact speech pathologists for her before, so it was for Kyouko and her ambition to act out perfect story reading for her brother?! It seemed her natural acting skill stemmed not just from her mask but other mundane thing like reading story for her brother. This girl was really scary just like Ren, was there anything she couldn't accomplish once she put her mind to it?

Kanae stared at the girl in disbelief, _'I don't know if I should be impressed or horrified.'_

"Anyway, Kotonami-san…" She clasped her hand together, "As my assistant your next job is helping me to catch Maria-chan!"

"Oh, okay…" She had heard the President's granddaughter was a troublemaker and they were here to help their boss.

"How confident are you in your skill to catch an agile little girl?" She asked, just loud enough for Kanae to hear her.

As much as Kanae loathed to admit it, because her family was full of hyperactive brat… "Very confident." Unfortunately so.

"Ja… be ready! Ahem, aaaa...A-" Kyouko cleared her throat again and she tested the resonance until she got it and began speaking. **"Maria-chan… you're the most beautiful girl in the world. Will you marry me?"**

Once again all eyes widened to the size of dinner plate goggled at her in shock, "That voice…" Hana stuttered, "Tsuruga Ren's?"

There was a short silence until a high pitched squeal shocked them out of their wits. "I ACCEPT! But I am still seven so please wait for me nine more years!" Said a child in pig costume, jumping out excitedly from her hiding place. "Ah!" Now all eyes were focused on her, she knew it was not Ren who spoke but hearing the sentence she wished for dearly made her lost her composure.

"There she is!" The Ikebana-oneesama beamed, and Maria ran for it. "Kotonami-san!"

Unfortunately for Maria while she was quick on her feet she had nothing on children of Kotonami family, and so Kanae managed to catch her in record time. "Got you!"

Lorry couldn't believe it was this easy for Kyouko and Kanae to catch Maria, they didn't even try when he and his staffs had been trying for days. "Well…" He came closer as Kanae ripped the pig's head off of Maria, revealing her long wavy hair and angry face. "Maria, you're in big trouble." He announced.

Maria glared at him, "Ojii-sama…"

"Now." He began with his sternest voice, "Apologize to everyone you've troubled."

She was caught so Maria obediently put the pig costume away, huffing. "Why should I apologize?"

He sighed, "You know why, weren't you running away because you're afraid to be punished for what you've done here?" Maria of course had no comeback for this, "And… I believe Kyouko-chan have something to say to you."

Maria winced, and she seemed to contemplate running again but since Kotonami was neary obviously that was not an option. "Ikebana-oneesama."

"It's been a while, Maria-chan." Kyouko greeted the young lady. "How do you do?"

Maria burst to tears, "I AM SO SORRRREEEY ABOUT YOUR FLOWER! Please forgive meeeee!"

Kyouko sweat-dropped, "Uhm… I am not angry and as I said it was your birthday present." Even if it was cruel of Maria to wreck it, the flowers were hers. "Why you're so scared of me Maria-chan?"

"But! But that time you-"

 _Flashback_

 _Maria was excited that today Ren-sama was going to have lunch in L.A hearts and if she get there in time they could have a lunch date! She could imagine feeding Ren-sama already! Kyaaa~_

" _Hmph! They don't know what music is!"_

" _Yeah!"_

" _What LME! They don't understand the sheer genius of our mu-"_

 _Maria rolled her eyes, so typical of rejects to complain. Then the careless group of punks who was not paying attention when walking bumped shoulders with a young girl in kimono. Maria recognized her as Ikebana-oneesama who was Ojii-sama's absolute favorite Ikebana artist who came from time to time to arrange flower for her grandmother._

 _She recalled today was first kiss anniversary for her grandparents, and that explained why Ikebana-oneesama was carrying a bunch of Wisteria. The lady was always careful with her flower but the punk bumped to her and ripped one large vine of flowers from the bouquet._

" _Oi! Watch where you're going young lady!"_

 _Maria bristled inwardly, 'The one who wasn't watching is you!'_ _She was about to help Ikebana-oneesama before she sensed powerful killing intent._

 _Ikebana-oneesama's eyes flashed and behind her a image of unsheathed blade gleamed dangerously._ _ **"Excuse me? Would you like to repeat that again, uncouth swines?"**_

 _They let out unmanly squeal and fell on their knees. "We… we just… we're so sorry!"_

 _She snapped,_ _ **"How dare you think sorry is enough after you harmed Tachibana-sensei's precious flowers! If sorry is enough for every sin, there would be no need for HELL!"**_

 _End of Flashback_

"You were so…" Maria stammered, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. "Scary and amazing! They even pissed themselves!"

Lorry couldn't believe it, so Maria didn't hate Kyouko but admired her so much to the point she was scared of her? He remembered there was one time a very sullen Kyouko came in with less than perfect flowers, and apologize about dirtying the hall of LME.

Kyouko laughed sheepishly, recalling the incident. She had no idea she had a young audience. "Maa…" She knelt in front of Maria so they were on the same eye level. "I am not angry at you Maria-chan… if anything I was ashamed of myself to shove those feeling to you through my flowers when you're not ready." She tucked her feet in and sat on the floor in seiza position.

Maria nodded. "I am forgiven?"

"There is nothing to forgive about the flowers but you're not off of the hook yet with President and everyone you've troubled with for the last few days." Kyouko told her in stern tone. "Now, as Sachou said… you have to apologize."

"I don't want to!" She insisted stubbornly. "I am right! It's for the sake of LME's reputation!"

"Maria…" Lorry sighed.

Kyouko just smiled at that, "Would you like to tell me why?" She nodded. "Then sit properly first, seiza."

As if her strings was tugged by Kyouko, Maria quickly sit in seiza. "You see Onee-sama… Angel's words in summary is… an immature, unrealistic and embarrassing play unbefitting to be the LME's primetime piece!" She spat with acidic voice. "The main character _killed_ her mother and yet! Her sister didn't hate her but support her! And above all!"

Maria paused, recalling the sheer pain she felt when her father pushed her away and everyone blamed her for her selfishness that killed her mother. " His father loves her in the end!" How could that be possible?! No one would love a child who caused her mother's death!

"Even in my eyes as a child, this play…" She gritted her teeth, "Is rubbish!"

Her grandfather didn't say anything, because Maria knew she was right! However the reaction Maria was so wary for was from Kyouko, the older girl narrowed her honey like eyes and said. "I agreed…"

Lorry flinched inwardly, and remembered this girl was like Maria had legitimate reason to think so! Worse! He could defend Kouki because he knew his son truly loves Maria but Kyouko's mother? Not even him, the ambassador of love could say anything in defense of Mogami Saena!

"The sister, Flora… she is too good to be true." Kyouko said in solemn tone. "She lost her mother at young age because of her sister, and yet instead of resenting Angel at least a little… she chastised her father. Isn't she the one who should be named Angel?"

And she even presented a valid and realistic opinion! Lory loathed to admit it but that was the very reason why this touching piece was a reject, it was shallow in describing Flora who was a key character.

"Not to mention other characters came to cheer Angel up and very sympathetic with her, even though they have no idea what she has been through. They even very patient with her rebuttals… well, what they told her are just empty words anyway, if they fully understand her pain they won't speak so freely as is not their problem."

"Right!" Maria was nodding vigorously and inwardly promoting her status to honorary sister.

"OI!" Hana couldn't take it anymore, she had gritted her teeth when Kyouko insulted her character and then the model didn't stop and criticized other characters too. "I know we're just trainee and you're one of our best talents! BUT! You have no right to insult our play!"

She flinched when those pair of golden orbs narrowed at her, "I do, after all it's an artwork… and my critics aren't baseless. Am I wrong?"

Hana froze, she hated to admit it but nothing Kyouko had said was wrong if they went with realistic portrayal. Hana herself had to admit if she was in Flora's shoes, it would be hard for her to be that selfless and kind to a younger sister who took her mother away. In the story Flora was four when Shelly died, a child that young wouldn't understand her sister was innocent if she was told her dear mother died giving birth to Angel.

"Still!" She had gone up against someone who already affiliated with LME so she might as well go for it. "If you want to complain about my portrayal of Flora, then you go and act as sister who hates Angel!" She yelled. "BUT! The ending of this story should be the same, you have to make Angel understand her father loves her!"

"With pleasure!" She answered readily, throwing Hana off balance.

"Huh?"

* * *

 **Five minutes later…**

"And that's how it goes." Kyouko finished her report to her senpai. "Please call me an idiot."

Ren who was in another end chuckled softly, _"Well… as gallant as always, Touya-san… but to be honest I am not going to start with that. So… once again you used me so cruelly…"_

Kanae watched Kyouko rolled her eyes hard and wondered what Tsuruga said to her.

" _It's not enough just once with Ruriko, but with Maria-chan too… you wound me."_

Her eyes rolled to another side at that, "Are you done yet, Senpai? Did you make sure no one watching your episode because it would be unfunny if paparazzi catch you." It would be hilarious if they revealed the truth though.

" _I am in my dressing room so no worries…"_ He assured her, _"By the way that's one amazing talent to mimic voices."_ She would have bigger chance, even more than him with that skill in her repertoire. _"Did you finish the memorizing the script already?"_

"Yes."

" _I hope you understand why trainees of LME get to act this play, as you said… the story is shallow, the character isn't complex at all."_ He drawled on, _"What you're trying to do is performing a more complex and realistic version of Flora that would stuck out like a sore thumb in this play… something that even veteran actress would have difficulties to perform."_

She sighed, "I am well aware, but… when a challenge is thrown at me accepting it is like a kneejerk reaction to me." She could hear him laughing in the other end. "Yes, laugh… be thankful no one watching Tsuruga Ren a supposedly genuine gentleman laugh at a girl."

" _Sorry… you're just so…"_

"Glad to make your day… now excuse me I have a horde of angry girl to please."

" _Wait… one last advice."_ Kyouko halted ending the line. _"It's a simple plot with equally simple characters, so keep it simple and don't stray too far and you will be fine. Good luck, Touya-san."_

And the line ended.

She put down her phone and browsed the script again, sighing. "Simple… huh…"

Kanae raised her hand.

"If it's about my call with Tsuruga-san, I am sorry I can't divulge anything but I assure you… at best we're friends and colleague." She told the taller girl plainly.

"Don't worry, I don't care about your relationship with Tsuruga like… most people would." She admitted a lot of people would be damn curious. "It's just… I am sorry for assuming but, you looks like you know what you're doing… your acting back in audition was memorable! Strong! Intense… even Tsuruga-san at some degree respect your acting skill! But… but… now… you seems at a lost like… an amateur?"

Kyouko blinked at her then admitted bluntly, "Of course I _am_ an amateur… so far I just wing it. Where did you get the idea I am an expert?"

That day Kanae learned the new definition of a genius, and demoted herself because at least her skill in acting made sense and Touya Kyouko's was not!

"Hm… what line would be convincing to portray Flora who hates Angel I wonder?"

It was irritating to admit it, but! She was a real deal, and Kanar would be damned if Kyouko just used her acting skill for modelling and swore one way or another she would drag this Ojou-sama kicking and screaming to acting world! She needed a rival damn it!

Kyouko in the other hand blissfully unaware of plotting around her and puzzled over the latest impossible task she imposed on herself.

* * *

 **EXTRA: Touya and Delivery**

Receiving packet from a abroad was not something unusual in Touya household, especially if it was from China and Korea since as Go players it was not unusual to have friends from the other two foremost Go countries. Strangely enough Touya Kouyou was not the most frequent receiver, but his adopted daughter, Kyouko.

From Suyong, the young Korean player his daughter befriended with. The boy loved sending Kyouko his mother's homemade kimchi in return of homemade pickles from Japan. On occasion the boy sent kifu too.

Chao-zi from China sent his kifu for Kyouko too, and on occasion send picture and postcard from his trip as Go player.

Ko-Yongha was the most devoted sender for his daughter. Mostly consist of Go books, all in Korean and while Kyouko could speak Korean she couldn't read them so even though the books was stacked neatly and well cared for, they were of no use to her. Even though she didn't show it, Kouyou knew Kyouko felt bad about the unused gifts that was wasted because she couldn't read them.

She just didn't have time to learn reading Korean. They won't allow it, not after she almost collapsed after juggling schoolwork and her Chinese and Korean study.

"Ko should really stop sending me those." Kyouko said in resigned tone and sent the Korean boy an email exactly telling him that.

Ko Yongha just send her other books, to be exact his old schoolbooks for Kyouko to learn to read Korean no less. Kyouko was not amused. "당신은 여전히 나를 당신의 존재를 인정하려면 사람이 더 당신을 말했을 때, 당신은 더 나은 청취 것입니! _Ko-Yongha… if you still want me to acknowledge your existence, you'd better listen when someone told you ANIYO (No)."_

At the time like this Kouyou wondered what made them think it was a good idea to let that Ko Yongha boy staying over in their place and introduced him to Kyouko.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	10. Episode 09

**Episode 09: Finally Found, His Princess.**

Kanae had came to accept the fact genius or not, Touya Kyouko was a complete amateur in acting. It was a hard truth to swallow someone who was natural in acting exist, but natural or not…

"Hm…"

Watching her fumbling with the script was driving her up to the wall! Why a genius acted like this?! Couldn't she… acted more like an actress, instead of carelessly browsing script as if it would answer this problem she brought upon herself?! How could she as Flora saved Angel's heart if she hated the little sister?

"Mou! If you have a question just ask!" Kanae snapped.

The girl looked up at her with the most clueless expression she could muster and said. "I am not a scriptwriter so… I am not sure what to say to save Angel as Flora."

"In that case don't criticize the script in the first place!"

"It doesn't make sense to me… for the sister to be such a saint."

Kanae groaned, "You see…" She told herself to calm down and be a mature actress teaching the amateur the way of an acting. "Whatever opinion you have about a play, as an actress you should just follow the script because it's the best outcome for the story!" Then she added. "Follow them faithfully and you will be fine! Don't argue with a script!"

"Hoo… is that so?" Kyouko recalled her pseudo-proper acting experience with Ren. They followed the script but faithfully? Not so much. However Shingai-kantoku did say the level of improvisation they did was high and much better than what written on the script, but Ring-doh was a complex and realistic story. Angel's words was the very opposite, a simple and touching story.

Senpai did tell her to keep it simple, maybe it was alike with complicated looking tsumego that could be solved in one hand?

She opened the script again, eyes narrowed at the eighteenth scene. "Hoo… I see... the solution is very simple after all."

Kanae's eyes widened when she saw Kyouko's smirk. It seemed she find out a way to solve the seemingly impossible task, and all of a sudden Kanae felt really sorry for the kid who played Angel.

* * *

 **Back in acting class**

"Ojii-sama! They're trying to humiliate one of our stars, how could you let a trainee do that?!" Maria huffed, stomping her feet. "This is so unfair!"

Lorry shrugged, "She was the one who accepted the challenge, Maria…" He had not tell Maria that Kyouko was her soon to be cousin. "Kyouko is a professional, if she said she could do it she will." Lorry was ashamed to admit it but instead of worrying that one of his favorites was going to embarrass herself, he was looking forward of what she would do to accomplish this challenge.

"Hmph!"

He sighed, "Maria… you really likes her, don't you?" He pressed on, "Why?" Lorry honestly didn't think Kyouko's scary aura was the only thing that drew his granddaughter in.

She swallowed heavily, "Do you remember the Akiko-baasan's birthday party last year?"

"Yes, we came to Touya residence… what about it?"

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _She escaped the festivities where adult was clamoring in the main room, exchanging pleasantries and in overall being fake and lying adults they were. She came because Ojii-sama wanted to introduce her to Akira-chan, her second cousin and so far with how absorbed Lorry with the party, he had completely forgot about it for sure._

 _She wandered to another room where they said they let younger children socialize, only to take a peek of her young cousin. However she didn't find her cousin in the room but in the porch where he was playing go with a much older children, she didn't play Go but she could see the kids didn't use the whole board._

 _Pachi!_

 _Akira was a small boy with fair skin and dark curtain of hair that fell around his cheeks, a beautiful baby toddler. His smile bloomed beautifully as he placed a black stone a little clumsily. Maria guessed he was winning, and shocked when his opponent suddenly turned the board over and ran away._

 _That was so mean! Maria thought._

 _Akira stared at the ruined game and the mess before them, and started hiccuping. Maria instinctively moved towards him but someone was faster. A girl in her teen came forward and knelt beside the boy, wiping his fat tears and helped him to stand up._

" _Akira… don't cry, you have to be strong."_

" _Strong?" He echoed, still sobbing._

 _The girl nodded, her golden eyes staring straight at Akira's much darker ones. "Aki-chan told me you want to be like your father, ne?" The toddler nodded vigorously. "Then if Go become your life… promise me you will not cry because of Go in front of anyone but me."_

" _Because only weak boy cry?" He asked._

 _She smiled sadly, "Go you see… is a beautiful world, but it's cruel too! It's full of mean people unlike your father and other sensei in our study group… especially to you who is the son of your father." She murmured softly, "He has a very biiiiig shadow in Go world, his hand is big too…"_

" _Otou-san has big hand…"_

" _A friend of mine… said that he can't fly because he is caught in his father's hand, the father's shadow is so big he couldn't even see the sun. He is trying his very best now I am sure..." She drawled on in solemn tone. "Aki-chan is still very small but Nee-chan want you to be ready." She sighed, "Because some people can't shut up about your talent and everyone is already expecting something big from you." She grumbled under her breath._

" _Aki don't really get it but… Aki just have to be strong, ne?" He asked, "So Aki will have hand as big as Otou-san one day!"_

" _Yes, grow up big and strong… so you will not cry and no one can hurt you…"_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Lorry stared in horror at sparkling Maria, "Erm…"

"Unlike other adults who can only lie… Onee-sama is very honest." Maria declared. "Ojii-sama know as well as I do that Akira-chan is going to have a hard time growing up! After all… Kouyou-jiisan is his dad! If I am in Akira-chan's shoes I don't want to be fed fake words that I will be like Kouyou-jiisan one day!"

"Uhm."

"And the best of all… as she said, even if you cry you're not going to get saved." Maria finished with relish, trembling. "My heart was pounding then and now too!"

Lorry was unsure who he should worry about first, his granddaughter, or his nephew and niece. Then again… it was so like Kyouko and Maria to agree that crying was weakness, and they had to be strong to help themselves. She was teaching her brother the same thing, and Lorry couldn't even fault her about it. "Maria… you're a child, for… a five years old child who never asked for anything to ask her parents to spend her birthday together."

A tragedy in her special day.

"I know Otou-sama will never forgive me and I am fine with it…" She had to live with it.

Clack

The door opened and revealed Touya Kyouko and Kotonami Kanae, she flashed a brilliant smile at Maria while the teacher, Chigusa called the students who had part in eighteenth scene to come forward.

"How did a model like her is going to act?"

"Aside from acting cute?"

"She isn't that pretty either…"

"It must be money and connection."

Kanae was ticked, recalling certain Ojou-sama with both who had been getting on her way for years. The girl before her wouldn't cut vegetables and displayed such a memorable reaction acting if she used those! Not to mention they were also looking at her direction when they said it.

"Touya-san…" Kanae growled, "Shut them up with your acting, I am with you now and I will never forgive you if you make me looks bad!"

"Aha ha ha…" She laughed weakly.

Maria grabbed her hand, and Kyouko turned her attention to the younger girl. "Make those glib talkers shut up and destroy this play to pieces!"

* * *

Kyouko sighed inwardly, wondering why Kotonami and Maria-chan were so hyped up like this. She could hear their murmuring, they knew her name and up close look of her appearance disappointed them greatly. Well, excuse her if she would like to avoid putting make up all the time unless her job require it. President was right to not disclose her status as his niece, people would scorn those with special privilege without caring about the circumstances behind it.

Just like in Kyoto when those girls bullied her just because she stayed in Fuwa inn. She loved the Fuwas but living indebted to people and working hard to return their kindness in her opinion was not what those shallow girls had in mind for a wonderful life living under the same roof as Shoutaro!

"We'll start off following the script, and then the rest will up to Touya-san's improvisation." The instructor told them.

The two girls smiled unkindly to her, "Hai! I'll improvise."

"Leave it to us."

"After all unlike model who just have to pose and looks pretty we work hard to be a good actress."

Kyouko was ticked off, if being a model was that easy why did they think not everyone could be one?!

The teacher pointedly ignored the provocation, "On your marks, ladies."

As they walked pass her, they couldn't resist to add last jabs. "I envy someone who can but their dream with money."

"Your parents must have love you so much." The other added.

Buying dream?  
Loved by her parents?

Lorry narrowed his eyes, the air around the girl changed. Did they stepped on her landmine? _'To change the air around her like that… she is as surprising as always.'_

"Ojii-sama looks so happy…" Maria grumbled, "Just so you know if they trouble Onee-sama I am going to make those two's life a living hell!" She pointed at the two friends of Flora.

"Maa… don't swear vengeance yet, beside I am sure she can pull it off. After all so far…" He trailed off, "Kyouko-chan never failed my expectation yet." She exceeded them.

* * *

 **Angel's word, 18th scene**

"Oh Angel! You poor girl..." Flora's friend with dark brown hair said in sad voice. "You've been blaming yourself for so long." She clasped Angel's hands in hers. "But you're wrong… no one hates you."

Kanae had to admit she wanted to vomit at their act, especially at how the girl said the first part of her dialogue. She couldn't choose it was the sappy script or the girl's terrible acting. Then again Kanae herself was not confident with her acting skill could made those sappy lines to sound better.

"Yes… right." The girl who played Angel replied, and Kanae had to compliment the girl because obviously the one who played Angel had better acting skill than her sister's friends. "That's what everyone said to my face! But behind my back, they said I killed my mother!"

* * *

Maria narrowed her eyes as Angel spoke the lines that resounded in her heart. If there was anything she could like from this play, it was Angel got everything right about how no one could love a daughter who killed her mother. She hated that even more, those lying adults who tried to comfort her while when they though she was not listening, they blamed her for her mother's death!

" _Why can't she put up with it?"_

" _There won't be any model from Japan like Lina!"_

" _A child just get on the way!"_

They should just say it to her face!

* * *

Back in the play Angel shot down all comforting lines the other two girls told her. "Mother died because of me! That's why Father hates me!" The girl yelled, clenching her fists.

"What are you talking about Angel?" The girl in pigtails asked. "For parents to hate their own children, that's impossible."

Angel just glared in response, while the audience watching braced themselves for Flora's entrance.

"Pfft!"

Everyone froze on their tract, especially the one in the play who was used to sound of sobbing suddenly in scene they had repeated over and over was replaced by restrained laughter.

The girl in pigtail asked naturally, not really had improvisation in mind when she said the line. "Why are you laughing? Flora…"

Flora was hunched, a hand covering her lips as her shoulders trembled in silent mirth.

" _She is seriously laughing?"_

" _Why?"_

Flora at last straightened herself, but still not looking at them. "Nothing, I was just thinking… how many times I've heard people say _that."_

" _It's Flora's original line!"_

" _She is following the script?!_

Then she turned around, showing them her expression for the first time. Honey like eyes flashed dangerously, her lips formed a cold smirk. **"I am sorry…"** She said in completely unapologetic tone.

The three actress in training barely could suppress their yelps and latched on each other on instinct.

Their audiences were in shock, and one girl was extremely delighted. Lorry knew Kyouko could be intimidating but to see three of their best students cowering and momentarily forgot their role was an amazing feat for a girl who had no experience in acting.

"Such an amazing big sister, just with changing her feeling and tone she didn't need to make up original lines!" Maria squealed. "I am in love! Please let me call you Onee-sama!"

"Maria." Lorry called his granddaughter with pale face. "You're the only one who think so." He pointed out but Maria wasn't listening.

Flora came closer, and the two friends backed away in hurry to make way for her. Originally they should slowly and naturally made space for Flora to talk with Angel but now they did it our of fear. Angel's actress was rooted on her spot as her beloved older sister's eyes pinned her to the chair. She stood up at last as the script said, her feet shook with tremor.

"You're a smart child, Angel…" She complimented in simpering tone, "So before you heard the others talking, you already know the answer in your heart." She said with a cold smile.

Angel once again found herself back to her chair not voluntarily but because she tried to back away from pressure Flora emitted and lost her balance. "Flo...ra?"

"Father is human too…" She said a matter of factly. "If he lost control of himself…"

Maria narrowed his eyes, bracing herself for the incoming line. _'He might hurt others unintentionally…'_

Flora reached out to caress Angel's cheek and the younger girl shivered, "He might hurt other intentionally without realizing it." The tip of her well manicured nail touched Angel's cheek briefly and the girl recoiled as if she had been burned.

"Bu…" The girl whimpered and the other two backed away even further.

Lorry was torn between impressed and worried, because at this point the other actresses were losing control of their composure very quickly, overwhelmed by Kyouko's acting. She was a scary actress, against these trainees she was swallowing them whole with her acting.

"You understand right? Parents…" Flora narrowed her eyes, "Can hate their children."

Kanae was shocked, _'She change the line now?'_

Maybe letting her playing Flora was not a good idea because Lorry could feel his very soul break to hear Kouko saying that line so convincingly. Akiko and Kouyou would kill him if they knew!

" _How she is going to save Angel's heart who thinks her father hates her then?"_

" _That's right!"_

" _She can act a hating sister well but if the goal of this play is not achieved…"_

Flora leaned closer and delivered the vital blow, "Yes… it's true that..." Her chilling voice sent shiver down Angel's spine, and with a smooth move Flora stood up to her full height, towering intimidatingly before Angel.

" **Father, hates you…"**

* * *

 **Viride Lawyer Office**

Toudou had been resigned, disappointed and sad for his co-worker and almost best friend, Mogami Saena. But never in his wildest imagination, he would feel _anger_ for her. However today was the last straw, the _real_ one.

"She came for you."

"Uninvited."

"A child." Toudou hissed, "Didn't have to come with appointment just to see her mother! Especially if all she wanted is giving you something to remember her by! She just…"

* * *

 _Flashback (Few hours ago)_

" _Why do you come to my office, I am busy."_

 _The girl glanced at the clock on the wall and pointed out. "It's still lunch break time… ten minutes left, could you… let me have five minutes at least?"_

 _Toudou could feel his heart clench, a daughter shouldn't beg her mother just for five minutes of her time like Kyouko-chan did!_

 _Saena sighed, "I am giving you up to the Touyas… soon, for your own sake… do convince them to sign the paper."_

 _Toudou was about to open his mouth to interrupt but Kyouko was faster. "They will do so, I just have to ask… you don't have to be worried, Okaa-san."_

 _She clicked her tongue, the wrinkle in her forehead deepened. "Touya Akiko is your mother now…"_

 _Kyouko smiled, "Not now… not yet."_

 _The lawyer sighed again, "You've not tell me why you came yet..."_

 _Kyouko looked down to her lap and then placed something wrapped in furoshiki. "Please hear me out first." She requested with sincerest voice she could muster, "For my whole life… I devoted myself to succeed your expectations."_

 _Saena didn't say anything to this because she didn't keep track of her schoolworks since the lawyer left Kyoto._

" _Last year…" Kyouko began in somber tone, "I graduated as the best student from my middle school… I get straight As on my entrance test to high school, I won local Ikebana competition, I passed my pro exam in first place, and won Young Lion Tournament…" She listed on monotonously, there was no pride in her voice she might as well listing groceries._

" _..."_

" _Everyone compliment and congratulates me… my guardians, the Fuwas… my friends, co-workers… Toudou-san…" She shot the male lawyer a grateful look. "But never you…"_

 _Saena tensed._

" _You used to scold me for getting 88 points in my test… that anything less than perfect is no good." She shook his head, "So imagine my confusion when Akiko-baasan praised me and wanted to frame English test with score 92 in my first year in Tokyo…" She laughed softly, "I… think, I thought." She corrected herself. "That's some form of love from you for me as you want me to be the best, perfect..."_

 _Toudou let himself nailed on the spot and watched Saena's reaction, which was nothing other than deepening Mogami river on the bridge of her nose._

" _A lot of people call me perfect… they said I am sweet, kind… smart and I can do anything! I can arrange flowers, performeng tea ceremony, playing Go at pro level, I am an As straight student. By the time I am sixteen I have omiai offers lined up for me more than I know what to do with it!" She added the last one with mirthless laughter, "Though Kouyou-sensei burned them all when I am not looking."_

" _..."_

" _So… Okaa-san." She laced her fingers together nervously. "What else I have to do? To accomplish… to master so I can get what I've always dreamed of from you?"_

 _Saena frowned, wondering if her daughter came to brag at first but then this question threw her off.  
"What do you want?" An apology? Her love? Taking her back from the Touyas?_

 _She smiled at her mother, a heartbreaking one as her eyes went slightly glassy. "Give me a pat on my head." She touched the crown of her head, then with a blush kissed cheek she continued. "And praised me that… I've done a good job, a good daughter." She finished her simple and seemingly hopeless dream. "Is that… too much to ask?"_

 _Guilt… it had been so long since she felt this, back in Kyoto this feeling mixed with disgust was always prominent in her heart in regards to her daughter. A girl that as much as she loathed to admit was just unfortunate girl who was born from her womb in the worst circumstances possible. Now the girl once again came fearlessly to be loved, and asked her such a simple thing? Confessing that everything she had done until now was just to get a compliment and a pat on the head from her biological mother._

" _You're such a fool." Saena said before she could stop herself, jaw clenched._

 _Kyouko however didn't cry, she just smiled understandingly as if she knew Saena wouldn't say anything kind to her confession._

 _Why? Kyouko was always hopeful… ah, so her seemingly perfect daughter was a human in the end. Pushed away with rejection after rejection, even Kyouko would…_

 _The girl unwrapped the furoshiki, revealing a beautiful glass trophy. It was shaped like a Go stone with fancy kanji for Wakajishen written in the center, the base was made of kaya wood with Kyouko's name as the champion of Young Lion Tournament._

" _When I saw you watching the tournament…" Kyouko trailed off, looking to the side as she recalled the moment she spotted Saena. "I completely forgot my honor as Go player, respect to my peers and loyalty to Kouyo-sensei's teaching… I just want to win in front of you… for you."_

 _Saena sighed, "Your five minutes is almost up."_

" _I am sorry… but rest assured, this is the last one." She stood up and placed the trophy on the table, right in front of Saena. "This trophy is… the last piece of my heart that still yearn for your love." She smiled at Saena, almost beaming. "It's yours to do as you please, Okaa-san."_

 _Saena reached out for the trophy, standing up._ 'Her heart… she said, or rather… whatever attachment she has left for me, her biological mother…' _Saena came up with a decision and before Toudou could stop her, the female lawyer threw the trophy as hard as she could to the wall and it broke to pieces._

 _PRANK!_

" _MOGAMI!" Toudou howled, "What the hell are you doing?!" That was Wakajisen's trophy! Had she no idea how much that worth for a Go player?!_

" _What I should have done long ago, setting her free…"_

 _Kyouko's smile faltered for a moment before she recovered, her eyes became as cold as ice as she walked pass Saena and gathered the shattered pieces to the furoshiki before tying them. "Arara… I caused such a mess, I clean them up so don't worry." She stood up and bowed deeply at Saena, "Thank you very much…_ _ **Mogami-san."**_

 _Toudou couldn't move, shocked out of his wits at the switch of address. "Mogami… Kyouko-chan you…"_

 _Saena returned the bow as stiffly, "You're welcome…_ _ **Touya-san."**_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"That trophy was not intended to be my keepsake, Toudou…" Saena shot him down. "It's her last request to me as her biological mother to break our bond completely."

Toudou scoffed, "Oh yes… because a glass trophy can break a bond made of blood. Very funny Mogami… you suppose to be cunning and clever. Yet… you think it make sense Kyouko-chan came just for you to break her heart."

"...It's not her heart that I break…." Saena murmured softly, "And she is not… that weak."

Toudou wondered why he didn't break their friendship yet over Kyouko-chan, and realized because Saena pulled this kind of stuff when Kyouko-chan was not in the room. "You should say that to her…" A glimmer of hope that in the corner of her cold and stone like heart, Mogami Saena loved her daughter.

That was very wistful of him though.

* * *

 **LME training School**

That one simple line resounded in their heart. Kanae gasped as her heart rate sped up, she loathed to admit it but that one line was choked to the brim with so much bitter emotion to the point just hearing it made her think for one moment that her father really didn't love her. Well, her father was hand-off parent type but Kanae was sure he didn't hate her. But just now…

Lorry felt like he had a heart attack just now, _'Something did happen in her mother's office! Akiko will kill me!'_ He stopped, if he felt like that then Maria…

Maria was in tears, "I am so touched! That's why I cry!"

"Erm… you don't have to make up a reason."

On the scene Angel's actress was gasping, "Father to...wards me…" She should say this line with conviction but she was stammering and unable to bring herself to finish it.

Flora smiled at her, a cruel smile as if she enjoyed torturing her sister. "Surely you understand his behavior towards you that he… doesn't _love_ you at all!"

"YOU LIE!" Angel cried out, tears streaming out of her eyes.

Flora smirked at her response.

Chigusa the instructor couldn't believe what she saw, she didn't know Chieko the one who play Angel could show such emotion so intensely. Then again… her co-star was terrifying and even Chigusa was very tempted just now to swoop her student off of the stage, away from Flora.

Kanae just realized what the meaning of that smirk and why Touya was so damn confident to pull this off.

"Why…" Flora drawled on, "Why did you say I lied to you, Angel?"

Angel scrambled to respond, defending her father's feeling for her, denials from before was long forgotten. "He…" She latched on to the first thing in mind, "Father keeps my photo with him all the time!"

The dialogue switched!

" _She switched Flora's and Angel's dialogue!"_

" _How did that happen?!"_

Flora harrumphed, "Not just yours… he brought mine and brother's too."

"He came to my recitals no matter how busy he is!" Angel continued.

Flora was not impressed, "Well… it would be bad for him if he didn't. He has to keep up appearance after all, what parent would dare to miss that?!"

Maria deflated as an imaginary rock fell on her, _'Otou-san never come to anything my school organized…'_

"He buy me a birthday present every year!" Angel cried out.

"Present I choose because he don't know what to give you, he doesn't care enough to not even know what you like…"

Second block of rock fell on her, _'Then what about my father who just buy what's popular and no idea what I like?'_ At least Angel's father had enough sense to ask for someone's opinion first, even a character in a play was luckier than she was.

Angel was in the same spot struggling to defend herself. "He writes me letter when he is away!"

Flora sneered, enjoying ripping apart her sister's reasoning. "Aaah… those letters that say the same thing every time?"

Maria recalled one line her father repeated over and over again in his email, _'Good morning, Maria… how is the weather in Japan?'_

"Do you think?" Flora drawled on, "Is there even a gram of feeling in them, _Angel_?"

" **THAT NOT TRUE!"**

That line was not said by one but two persons, and everyone was shocked when the second Angel namely Maria barged into the play. "It's true he always said the same thing but! BUT! He always send them in the morning and night everyday without fail!"

Angel was stunned to see Maria standing beside her, glaring at Flora. "Uhm…"

"So what?" Flora asked in the same infuriating tone, drawing both Angel's attention back to her. "Either email or letter… if they says the same thing all the time, the sender is slacking off." She waved them off as if they were just pesky flies, "Even boiling cup noodles takes more effort than that… ha ha ha…"

"Writing letter takes effort!" Angel retorted hotly. "He put his heart in every word!"

"Don't compare father's letter with cup noodle! You're so rude!"

Lorry couldn't believe Maria and Angel went on defending their fathers against Flora, and wondered if Kyouko planned to take them both on since the beginning. It was hilarious and ironic Maria used what they told her to defend his son. The original Flora wondered if this play was still going on with extra Angel.

"I just know!" Maria and Angel chorused.

Flora gritted her teeth, backing away slightly and for a moment Maria and Angel thought they had won. "What do you know?!"

Hana's eyes widened, _'She is back to original dialogue.'_

" **You don't even talk to Father properly!"**

Numerous emails every day and not even once she replied them. She just slept them away.

"How do you know your father's feelings?!" She asked, pressing on. "You don't understand his feeling! At all!"

"I do!" This time Maria was faster than Angel, "Because he always said he loves me in his email!"

' _Good night Maria,  
I love you.'_

One line that said so much as she refused to believe all these years…

Flora smiled at her, and Maria looked up. "There… you have your answer." You always had it deep in your heart.

Silence…

There was a silence until the two girls in tears were pulled to a big hug by the kimono wearing girl. "I… I AM SO SORRY!"

* * *

 **Five minutes later…**

"Why are you sorry, Touyaaaaa?!"

"I made two little girls cry! I was so mean to them!" Kyouko cried, there was no tears but she looked like she wanted to.

"It's part of the play!"

"It didn't say so in the script!"

Your acting was _that_ good to make them cry! Kanae growled in her mind. "Mou! You're a star, mind your image! You're ruining your image!"

She stopped whining, then cocked her head to the side. "What image?"

"What image she said?!" Kanae howled to the heaven. "You're the perfect Yamato Nadeshiko, and last time I checked one shouldn't whine because she make two little girl cried in a play!"

Kyouko was still confused, "Am I even popular enough to have public image like Tsuruga-senpai?"

"This coming from a model who dominates all traditional fashion in magazine from the last six months?!"

"I did?"

Kanae stopped in her track, "You're impossible."

"I heard that often lately."

"I am sure you do." Kanae sighed tiredly, "So… everything goes according to your plan?" Kyouko blinked owlishly, "Switching Flora's and Angel's line I mean…"

She nodded, "Thanks to your clue and senpai's...I noticed even if their lines switched the story still makes sense."

"And if Angel didn't reply you with Flora's line, what the hell are you going to do?" Kanae asked, she suspected it but the sheer confidence Angel would give Touya what she wanted…

She just smiled at that, "Ara… I am _very_ confident she will if I stick to the script, after all… when you're at a lost you would say the line you used to hear." Not to mention unlike Tsuruga-senpai who thought more deeply about his character, these girls were more like Kotonami so they would go back to the script in a pinch.

Kanae groaned, holding her head as she could feel oncoming headache. _'Insufferable genius is really a pain.'_ She sighed. "So… when you're going to start acting seriously?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

Silence…

"Listen… I am not forcing you." As much as Kanae wanted to do so. "But you're very talented! Don't you think it's a waste to let your talent rot?"

"...my talent?"

She nodded, "I honestly didn't get why you didn't go to acting department, I admit you're a good model… but you're phenomenal as an actress…" She told the shorter girl pointedly. "But no one came to LME audition to be a model… LME does have the best models including Tsuruga Ren but we're not modelling agency, you know! Why did you even come to this showbiz world Touya? Surely… there's something you want for yourself?"

Kyouko stayed rooted on her spot, "That's… strange."

"What?"

"No one ever asked what I want for myself when I choose to do something." She told the dark haired girl in sincere tone. "Thank you…"

Why?! Kanae screeched in her mind.

* * *

 **LME's parking lot**

"So it went well…" Ren breathed out a sigh of relief, "And Maria-chan is going to make a call soon to Kouki-san?"

" _Yes… she was nervous but Kyouko assured her that Kouko feels the same and if she is not confident she could always send Kouki a drawing of flowers to express herself through Hanakotoba."_ The president said fondly, _"Maria is fine now, and she even make friends with the student who plays Angel…"_

Ren smiled at that, "Sounds wonderful…"

" _But it's not Maria I am worried about now…"_ The grim tone in his voice made Ren straightened his posture. _"It's Kyouko… perhaps I unintentionally tested her limits today."_

He narrowed his eyes, "President, what did you do?"

" _Nothing evil or manipulative I assure you… it's just that she has tendency to pull a drastic stunt and forget everything else."_ Lorry sighed wearily, _"You're an observant guy Ren… surely you notice there is something off about her?"_

He recalled their previous conversation, "How she could be so dedicated to something without loving them for real? That… she is good at what she is doing for everyone but herself?"

" _Right… she is a loving girl, seriously I have no complain about her ability to love. However she has serious issue about loving herself… which is why she had been very reluctant to part with her original family name."_

That was right, the first time they talked with each other, her surname was Mogami.

" _My sister in law adopted her but let her holding onto that name for years but… now, the mother who gave her that name is taking it back. As of now… she is officially Touya Kyouko."_

Ren was confused, "What is that mean for her?" He asked dreading the answer.

" _Terrible things for her heart… the biological mother she wanted to acknowledge her has severed all their legal bonds. Which mean everything she devoted herself for her mother's sake by today… they're all for nothing, Ren… she just lost her purpose."_

" _ **Everything I've done until is for what?  
What left of me then?"**_

Her fear had become a reality.

"Where is she?" Ren asked, "Please tell me you know where!"

" _Somewhere in LME… she excused herself before I can say anything! I ask my staffs to look for her but… I hope she didn't do something stupid."_

Ren sighed as he alighted from his car, "Don't worry… she has this bad habit of going to place with no people to cry alone."

" _How do you know that?"_

"That's none of your business, President… good night." He said as he ended the line and rushed to the office to look for his reckless kouhai. She was a strong girl but losing purpose in life would do a number to a person, he told Lorry to not worry but he was unsure of that himself.

Places with no people in LME was limited, and for someone who was not too familiar with the building like Kyouko, there was only one place she would know. It would be fire escape stairs, a place that rarely frequented in any building unless for emergency purpose. Fortunately the stairs located right next to the parking lot, and Ren groaned at the countless stairs as wondering if he had to run all the way up to find that girl.

He didn't have to.

Something blue and sparkling suddenly fell near his leg and he looked down to find a very familiar ocean sapphire. He picked it up and inspected the stone. "This stone… the rough cut…" A keepsake he gave to Kyouko-chan?! What was this thing doing in here?!

" **CORN!"**

The old name snapped him out of his thought, his heart skipped a beat. _'Who?'_ And there she was, her big honey colored eyes were in tears, long ebony hair swayed by the wind as she ran down the stairs. Not the wise thing to do when one was dressed in restricting clothes like kimono, and she tripped down the stairs.

"Kyaa!"

"Kyoko-chan!"

The next thing he knew he was on the cold floor and he could barely felt the bruise that surely formed on his back from the collision. His senses were stolen by the sight before him, teary golden eyes, blush kissed cheeks framed by a curtain of dark hair. Her pink lips swollen as she bit them to stifled her cries. Smell of tea mixed with jasmine filled his nostril, and the warmth of her body as she sprawled across his much larger body.

"Kyo…" His hand reached to wipe her tears on reflex.

"Hu...Corn…"

His hand stopped midair as he processed what just happened. "I…" Should he deny it? Or-

"Where… are you?" She sobbed. "Corn?"

"I'm…" Here right?

"Did you see… Corn, senpai?" She asked between her sobs, not moving from her position on top of him as she wept.

He blinked owlishly at that question. "Huh?"

She sat up and Ren stiffened, "The water sapphire stone… around this size." She formed a circle with the tip of her index finger and thumb, "It have rough cut… I dropped it… hic hic…"

She named the stone after him?! That was close! He thought Kyouko-chan recognized him, he sighed in disappointment. Eh? Shouldn't he feel relieved she didn't recognized him? Beside, he should feel ashamed of himself that he didn't recognize her, or rather he had a feeling this was the same Kyouko-chan but he ignored it even though a lot of things pointed that his instinct was right.

The drive to do her best at something she hated.

Her devotion for others.

Gentle demeanor and strong heart.

"What if… Corn broke or chipped…" She cried, and her tightening hold on his shirt snapped his attention back to the crying girl on top of him.

" _ **Thank you, I'll treasure it!"**_

She treasured the stone as she promised him, and Ren couldn't stop the smile from blooming in his lips. He didn't even bother pretending he just found it, she was too distracted anyway. So he held out the stone for her just like when he gave it to her ten years ago. Her eyes went wide in shock then in relief as she accepted the water sapphire back.

"Corn… you're alright." She whispered lovingly then once again his heart skipped when she kissed his gift. "Thank you so much, senpai!" She said as she gave him a bow in seating position. Now that Corn was safely in hand, Kyouko's mind rebooted and she realized their compromising position. "KYAAA!" She catapulted herself off of him. "I am so sorry! Tsuruga-senpai!"

She didn't have to react like that but then again for a conservative girl like her, he should've expected it. "Well… it's alright, are you hurt? I hope I cushioned your fall…"

"Yes! I am fine…" She stood up but swayed dangerously and he quickly assisted her to stand.

"You're not fine at all…" She was exhausted mentally and physically, it was a miracle she didn't collapsed yet.

Ren wondered if she had been stressed for days over her mother, and now he knew she was the same Kyouko-chan, of course she would endure it and hold everything in. "I will give you a lift back home…"

"NO!" She shouted, "I can't go home like this!"

"What do you-" Ren cut himself off and cringed when memory of Kyouko-chan who would wash herself and erased all evidence she just cried her heart out came up to mind. Of course she won't go home at this state, and judging from her glassy eyes she was still losing grip of her emotions. Almost losing the keepsake didn't help either. "Alright, so where are you planning to go? You can't stay in here…"

"I…"

"Should I drive you to one of your friend's house? How about Nase-san's?"

She shook her head frantically, "I can't go to anywhere like this!"

Of course, just few days ago she was so reluctant to accept their friendship so there was no way she could show up in their house in tears with her emotional baggage in tow. Then Ren came to a painful realization that the 'man or rather boy' Kyouko was talking about as the only person she would show her tears to was him and the stone named after him.

This was dangerous, if he got too close to someone from his past…

"Hic… sob!"

One look at her scrunched up face that tried her best to hold back her tears, his resolve to feign ignorance crumbled to dust. Ha _hated_ Kuon but if there was one thing he was proud about the failure he was, he had been a fairy prince that could cheer up his sweetest childhood friend.

He sighed tiredly and came to a decision. "Come."

"Huh." Confused and distraught, the Japanese girl just placed her hand in his on reflex. "Senpai, wait!"

He tugged her hand gently and they exited the office hand in hand and straight to his car. "Let's go." He would apologize to Yashiro about leaving him behind later, and his manager would be delighted by this turn of event anyway.

The two LME's stars were so absorbed with their episode, they didn't notice frozen and pale looking Sawara Takenori was watching everything with wide eyes. He had been guilty of startling Kyouko when the girl was sitting on the stairs and ran after the girl when she rushed down the stairs. He came just in time to see the two ended up in compromising position and locked in said position too long for comfort. The most surprising was for the two well mannered models of their to allow it, and they left with holding hands to boot.

"So… Ren and Touya-chan are dating?" He asked to no one.

* * *

 **Lorry's Office**

" _So, please call the Touyas for me… about her condition."_ And with that Ren ended the line.

For the first time in his life Lorry felt Ren had one upped him, and he was left with the task to face one of scariest parents in Japan. One thing for sure, Ren could be trusted with a girl because he was a gentleman. Lorry was not sure he would survive the night to explain why Kyouko-chan was in such state.

He was _so_ dead.

* * *

 **Ren's apartment.**

On the way back she had been very quiet and subdued when Ren ushered the upset girl inside his place. The first thing she said of course was this, "This is so improper."

"We're not doing anything improper, Touya-san." He sighed as he took seat on the sofa beside her. "And can you please… just let it out? Because you looks like you're really suffering holding those lead like feeling back..." Why couldn't he be like his ten years old self? He just had to hug, pat her head and waited until she finished her cries then listened to her troubles attentively.

"Uh…"

"And you're not looking at me in the eye at all which is…"

She whipped her head to the side, "I don't mean to be rude but-" Their eyes locked and her tears flowed uncontrollably. "Hic! Hic! I don't… hic! Get it myself either but when I look at your face I just…" She choked out. "Lost control of my tears, this is so embarrassing!"

Ren was unsure he should feel happy or horrified at subconscious level Kyouko-chan _did_ recognize his face. Which explained why she let herself cried back in Nagano too.

"Huu uh! Hic…"

He sighed and decided to give in, he pulled her to his embrace and patted her head and caressed her back gently. She tensed involuntarily before she relaxed, she was so exhausted she had no strength length to argue about propriety with him.

* * *

Kyouko sighed contently as her sobs quieted down, somehow this closeness felt familiar and comforting. She had cried freely in front of him, showing him her weakness but it didn't feel humiliating at all. She felt so safe… just like when she was with Corn… She felt so tired and sleepy.

"Corn…" Strange, her blurry eyes saw shadow of her fairy prince in Tsuruga-senpai. She didn't care anymore, she would wake up and embarrassed to death tomorrow for sure. For tonight… she was too exhausted to care.

* * *

Ren sighed in relief as he felt her breath slowed down and her eyes fluttered close. She fell asleep just like that, and he supposed she was alright for now. Then he noticed her right hand was still holding onto something. His eyes widened when he saw thin trail of blood, he pried her hand open gently and found the Corn stone had dug into her skin deep enough to draw blood.

Now that the owner was asleep, he had the freedom to inspect her hand. Those soft and pudgy hand of a child was no more, he thought as he gently wiped the blood with tissue. She had calluses from Go playing, but nothing explained the thin and small scar on her palm. She had been holding onto his gift so tightly as if it was her lifeline all this time…

"We changed… a lot Kyouko-chan…" He said in a whisper. "You and I… mostly me… for the worse." He murmured softly as he scooped her up to his arms and walked to his bedroom. The guest bedroom was unmade, and he was not going to let Kyouko sleeping in there. He would take the couch for tonight.

"Mm…" She was snoring softly, pressing her face closer to his chest.

He put her down on his massive bed as gently as he can, and relieved she didn't latch onto him too tightly. "Corn…" She murmured in her sleep.

"You're still the same inside, so gentle, so strong… and frail…" He caressed her cheek. "I am sorry I can't be _him_ any longer." He wished she was dreaming of their clearing, just two innocent children playing together and not burdened by their suffering.

He knew he had to leave her back then, but looking at her breaking down for the third time as Tsuruga Ren in his short time knowing her was painful. " At least for tonight, sweet dream… princess." He murmured as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and left the room.

That night Kyouko dreamed of Corn flying in the sky, though it confused her greatly why Corn grew as tall as Tsuruga-senpai in this dream.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap... I hope I fulfill your expectation on rewriting this scene. I always feel Ren's reaction to his discovery of Kyouko-chan is a little lukewarm. As for why Kyouko's reaction in this story is much stronger... back in canon Lorry just remind her of Saena unintentionally. In here... she just broker her own heart to pieces before marching back to work, and one that rubbed salt to her bleeding heart. Not to mention Kyouko in this story is even more dependent on Corn, in a sense you can say she is frailer than canon Kyouko.  
**

Please Review


	11. Episode 10

**After canon with a twist events from previous chapter I present episode 10 with all original scene!  
I am still contemplating how to bring up Kurara**

 **Episode 10: Stepping up to act!**

 **Touya Residence**

It was unfortunate Kouyou was out of town for his title match so she had the pleasure to receive the 'news' by herself. "So… you come to inform us that our daughter is staying overnight with an unmarried man in her vulnerable state, and the name of this man is Tsuruga Ren." Akiko summarized in arctic like voice that freeze Lorry to the bone.

It was a good idea to come dressed as an eskimo. "Ren is a gentleman and Kyouko-chan's friend… he has my full confidence he is not going to do anything improper to her. In fact… I believe he is helping your daughter in his own way."

"How?"

"If it comfort you somehow, Kyouko-chan… is more open with her emotion in front of Ren! And he is also the one who comfort her after Young Lion Tournament!" Lorry added in a rush.

Akiko paused at that, recalling the night Kyouko came home with blushing face and much better mood since Saena revealed her intention. "Oh… is he interested in my daughter?" She leaned in.

"Uhm… he treats her differently than other girl around him for sure." Lorry informed the Sadou master. "You know your daughter and I know our Ren… they're difficult people when it comes to romance."

Akiko nodded sagely, "I see… as for your Ren, nii-san… my husband said he is suspicious." Lorry tensed, "All smile and friendly man like him usually hide his real self you know?"

"Ha ha ha, is that so?"

"But… I also know Kyouko-chan, she is not a girl you can comfort just by whispering sweet nothing." Worse, she would be offended as one of her admirers found last year. The poor boy was heart broken in record time. "So Tsuruga Ren must be doing a good job as a gentleman to cheer my daughter up." She sipped her tea and sighed. "My husband said Tsuruga-san feels dangerous too…' Lorry tensed again. "Then again a man with hidden depth is not a bad thing in our book either so… I guess he has our permission to be her close friend."

Lorry leaned in hopefully, "And more?"

She scoffed, "More than that he has to come and ask us ourselves." Akiko declared, leaving no room for argument. "And if we found him unworthy…" She swiped her index finger over her neck. "Get it?"

"Crystal clear! Dear sister in law!" Lorry squeaked.

* * *

 **The next morning (Ren's Kondo)**

When Ren wake up in his couch, he had startling revelation that bringing his childhood friend back home was not the best idea he ever had. If this was a cliche drama he would have Touya couple by his door, demanding him to take responsibility or something. However his life was not drama worthy so he braced himself to calm a prim and proper girl he put in his bedroom that no doubt would freak out to wake up in a man's bedroom.

He had done his best to prioritize her decency to boot, even above her comfort with letting her to sleep in kimono. He would have tried to loosen the traditional attire but he didn't it was worth the risk of being accused as a pervert. So with that in mind he stayed still on the couch, waiting for the scream coming from his bedroom.

None came, but he heard rhythmical sound of knife coming from his kitchen?

He rose and swung himself over the backseat of his couch before walking towards his kitchen. Much to his surprise he found Kyouko not only in light green kimono but also wearing white frilly apron was cutting up sandwich ingredient expertly. He gulped when she turned her attention to him, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Why…"

"Huh?"

"Why there is nothing in your kitchen?! Tsuruga Ren?!"

Five minutes later he was sitting in his dining table with a plate of delicious sandwich and a cup of fragrant coffee with his recently found childhood friend sitting across him, pouring herself a glass of water. "I can't believe your kitchen is empty and your fridge only have water, sport drink and a bag of lemon!" She huffed, "At least keep some fruits, you bachelor! Hmph!"

Instead of accusation of being a pervert or angry parents in his doorstep he had a fuming Kyouko-chan complaining about his fridge. Ren was not sure he should be grateful or not about it. "I guess…" He trailed off, "Where did you get a change of clothes and groceries?" He asked curiously.

She blinked owlishly, "Ah… I wake up early, and went to the kitchen to see if there is anything I can cook. Since I found nothing I intend to leave and buy something downstair but on your doorstep Sachou's butler was already there with a bag with fresh kimono and toiletries. He asked if I need anything else so… I paid him to buy bread, salad, ham and everything to make this simple sandwich." The she added sheepishly, "And… I took liberty to use the bathroom in your guest room."

"I am fine with you using the bathroom…" So Sachou survived the night. "I was already prepared for you to wake up screaming in my bedroom."

Kyouko-chan blinked owlishly at him, "Why?" She asked, nibbling on her own sandwich. "I remembered what happened last night perfectly and guessed being a gentlemen you'd let me have your bedroom after I tired myself out crying."

"..."

"I am sure such a high-end apartment like this have thick walls but screaming in a bachelor's home, and the bachelor is Tsuruga Ren to boot would be a media disaster, don't you think?" She pointed out logically. "What is there to scream about when my kimono from last night is properly in place anyway?"

Thank God he didn't try to help her with that.

"Eat."

"Huh?"

She scowled at him, "I made them for you so please eat, how did you sustain your huge body if you eat like a bird? Wait- even a crane eat more than you do!"

Ren sweat-dropped, she made fun of his surname again? "Alright." He took a bite and paused. _'It's good.'_ Her food was always good but it never ceased to surprise him how well it suit his palate. Then again perhaps even though he didn't get his father's appetite, their taste was the same. Kuu was originally from Kyoto and loved his hometown cuisine. "You… used to live in Kyoto?"

She paused at that, "Yes, did my accent slip?"

"No, it's just… that water sapphire of yours is famous local product from Kyoto."

"I didn't get Corn from souvenir shop though… but you're right It's a Kinseiseki (water sapphire) Kyoto is famous for..."

He swallowed, _'Did this mean she didn't believe in fairies anymore?'_ Then again the girl before him didn't seem to be the type who daydreamed about fairies, and she was more mature than most girl to boot. He couldn't ask her whether she still believed in fairy obviously but. "Why did you name it Corn?"

She tensed before beaming at him, "Aren't Corn a cute name for a Cordierite?"

Ren was surprised she came up with such a cute and somewhat make sense in girly way excuse on the spot, and dodged answering his question truthfully.

"By the way you have a wonderful looking kitchen and a huge fridge, and both are wasted on you." She commented out of the blue.

And she skillfully steered the topic back to his kitchen! "I bought this place fully-furnished…"

"Of course you did…" She said before finishing her second sandwich daintily. "I can't imagine Tsuruga Ren in furniture store or going to interior consultant anyway…"

"Hm…" He laughed softly, imagining himself in that scenario.

Then she dropped the bomb, "Is Tsuruga Ren a stage name?"

Silence…

Ren wondered where this came from, "Why do you think so?"

She held up three fingers, "Wise men around me often said there's three things we should look at to know someone, the way they eat reveal their nature, the way they dressed tell how they present themselves to society, and last… how they arrange their home tell us about their lives."

"That sounds profound, did Touya-sensei said that?"

"He told me the last one, a chef me told me the first and the second come from Arisaka-san, designer of V.B rose."

Ren remembered Yashiro said V.B rose was a brand that closely affiliated with _Monogatari_ and specialized in wedding apparels though recently they branched out to other type of dresses and suits. He had heard about the owner and designer from R-mandy's designer, a strict man with pretty enough face he could model his design himself.

"Is there something wrong with my place?" He guessed.

"No it's just… I don't see anything that says you in this house… too clean too bare, as if you don't own this place, that Tsuruga Ren is..." Kyouko trailed off, before shaking her head. "Then again maybe it's because you're only home to sleep...I am sorry senpai, it's none of my business."

And just like that she dropped the topic, and withdrawn respectfully for his privacy's sake.

"It's fine… Tsuruga Ren is a stage name, just like yours… well you're just using different kanji for yours." And why did he plunge to the same topic? He was intrigued with her train of thought, as usual. "An unique choice you have there…"

She stilled and answered, "Ah… you saw my profile?"

He nodded, "Kyou from mirror and Ko for child… unusual kanji for Kyouko I'd say." Her original name meant firmness, stability, and strength, which perfectly described the core of her personality.

She looked down to her glass of water, "Mirror reflect people… we can see our reflection in them and look for who we are. After what you told me back then I can't help but wonder about myself… so… before I know it I wrote my name that way. My way to express my hope when I came to this showbiz world..." She smiled to herself, "Then looking at your name I can't help but wonder if you did the same…"

Tsuruga for industry and kindliness, and Ren, the lotus flower that represent rebirth. He had to admit when choosing his stage name, he was drawn instantly to 'Tsuruga Ren' and for four years the only one who realized it was Kyouko-chan… "You're right… Tsuruga Ren is such name, just like yours." He murmured softly, "I hope you find yourself too… Touya-san."

She blushed brilliant red and muttered thanks before she rushed to the kitchen to wash her dirty plate and glass. When she returned she had determined look on her face. "I am joining LME acting school… along with Kotonami-san."

"Eh?" LME acting school, that meant…

She smiled at him, "I guess you're going to be my senpai in acting too! Please take care of me, Tsuruga-senpai!"

She was here, in the same world as his. "I am glad to hear that… but why?" He had to be sure it was for herself.

Kyouko seemed to understand his line of thought and laughed softly. "Because I am interested, and even though I made two little girls cried yesterday…" She did what? "Acting is fun, and this is the first time I want to do something again and again… like I'm addicted. Modelling is a little like that but… I guess in the first place I found the part of acting the me that is not me… fun." She mumbled as a hint of bush bloomed on her fair cheeks.

His heart skipped a beat again and he patted his chest in confusion, "Well… then once again, good luck Touya-san. And I am happy to welcome to acting world."

She beamed at him, "Thank you! By the way… you have nothing on your schedule until eleven right?"

Huh? "Well… I did tell you so… I have an interview on TBM and didn't have to leave until ten." When she asked if he had time for breakfast, his schedule on Sunday is light usually.

Now was eight in the morning. "Good! Then we have enough time for shopping!"

The next thing Ren knew she dragged him to supermarket below his kondo. She looked appalled by their price and complained their vegetables aren't fresher than one sold in cheaper place.

"Uhm… Touya-san, why are we shopping?"

"To fill your fridge of course!" She huffed, "I know you're busy but at least you should have some greens for salad and fruits!"

"I have lemon."

"I bet it's for your alcohol." She got that right. "I saw your stash… you're quite a drinker."

"Not really…" Only when he had nightmares, especially on anniversary of Rick's death.

She sighed, "Then you should buy snacks to accompany it! It's unhealthy to drink alcohol with empty stomach! Let's buy ham, cheese, edamame, kamaboko too! You can use cheese and ham for sandwich and the edamame is easy to cook!"

"Uhm…"

By the end of their shopping trip Ren could only helplessly watch his secret childhood friend stuffing his fridge with greens, cheese and ham to the brim. She also filled the empty kitchen cabinets with cooking utensils. She also warned him that he'd better use these bachelor's easy to keep groceries she chose for him or else. He at least had small victory to get her to not pay for them, both of them had enough money but it was his place.

That was how Yashiro found them, coming in with his spare key Ren's manager walked into the domestic scene of Kyouko cooking lunch bento for him while he was sitting patiently in dining room. Yashiro's squeal of delight was enough to make them jump and Kyouko marched in to scare his manager to death with her sharp reprimand and explained nothing _improper_ happened here.

"How dull…" Yashiro pouted, "Anyway… President ask me to tell Kyouko-chan that there's a job offer for you."

She was doing last touch to the bento when she heard this. "A job offer for me?"

Yashiro nodded, "Yeah… and it's an acting job offer!"

"Huh? But I am not an actress yet." Kyouko said in confused tone. "I didn't start my acting lesson yet even…"

"It's personal request from the singer of this PV." Yashiro told her.

"PV?" Ren echoed in confusion, there was only one singer in mind that would ask that from Kyouko. "Oh."

Yashiro nodded, "It's Ruriko-chan's PV!" He said as he placed the brown envelop in front of the model.

Kyouko hesitated, "But I am just an amateur… is it alright?"

"Sawara-san said the PV is about Yamato Nadeshiko…" Yashiro had been questioned about their relationship by Sawara so he had been very curious what the heck happened to tick him off about the two. "So it would be like acting Chouko I suppose?"

Kyouko opened the envelop, frowning at the job description detail. "I am flattered Ruriko-chan trusted me… she even included the detail on PV scenario." Shaking her head amusedly. "Does that girl have an impression I can do anything?" She wondered.

"Why?" Ren asked.

"The job requires me to be able to use naginata and riding a horse, I think she is making me some sort of Tomoe Gozen."

Yashiro and Ren blinked owlishly at that, Yashiro thought the image fit Kyouko-chan while Ren was wondering who was Tomoe Gozen?

"Can you do both?" Yashiro asked curiously.

She sighed, "Well… Sasaki-san brought me to equestrian club once so I know the basic at least, as for naginata… Uesugi-sama taught me some self defense and dexterity exercise. But as far as weapon goes… I used to be part of Kyuudou club in middle school." She trailed off, "That's why by President's recommendation I skipped combat course in acting class, along with vocal training and traditional art course."

"Uesugi?" Yashiro echoed, "You know Uesugi… Kotetsu?"

"Ah yes… Ashiwara-san is a go teacher for his grandson Hiou-kun, and sometimes I perform tea ceremony for his family." She explained their relationship. "He is a family friend, so Aki- Okaa-san ask him to teach me some self defense because I often travel alone."

Ren didn't miss her slip, she almost called the Touya matriarch as an aunt again. "You skip vocal training because you had one with a voice pathologist right?"

"Yes…" It was part of the lesson, her teacher was very impressed she was a quick learner.

"Pathologist?" Yashiro wondered. "What lesson?"

Kyouko tensed and rolled her eyes to the side, where her senior was smirking. "You see… yesterday once again Touya-san used me again."

"Don't say something that would be misunderstood! Senpai! You're so mean to me!"

* * *

 **Touya Residence**

"I am home! Okaa-san! Aki-kun! Oof!"

She found herself wrapped in her adopted mother's embrace, and her brother was hugging her leg. "Kyouko, my daughter… you're back."

"Nee-chan! Welcome back!"

She smiled at them and returned their hug. "I am home… Okaa-san, Otouto…" Then she tilted her head to the side. "Otou-san."

The love they showered her that day made her realized they had been waiting for her to acknowledge them as a family for too long, and she would stop being selfish. From now on, she was Touya Kyouko.

* * *

 **Few days later…**

"It's Kyouko-chan!" Yashiro exclaimed. "Maybe she is stopping by LA hearts for tea?"

Ren nodded, and Yashiro smirked. "Right… it's Touya-san." As if he didn't notice Kyouko earlier than Yashiro did, in fact the manager noticed because Ren stopped walking and looked at her direction. Maybe it was just him but Ren had been gentler to Kyouko-chan lately for who knows why.

"She is not alone though." Ren noted, and Yashiro craned his neck to see. Ren was right, there was a man sitting in front of her.

Yashiro decided to march forward and say hi, because Ren would hesitate to do so. "Kyouko-chan! Good afternoon!"

"Ah, Yashiro-san…" Kyouko smiled at him. "How do you do…" Then her smile got wider when she spotted Ren. "Hello, senpai…"

"It's been a while, Touya-san…" He craned his neck towards the unknown man sitting across her. "I believe we haven't been introduced yet, your manager I guessed?"

"Hai! This is my manager… Yun Ha-Seo."

Ren and Yashiro paused at the name, her manager was a Korean? Yun Ha-Seo was a tall man, just a few inches shorter than Ren with muscular built. He had dark brown eyes and slit like eyes, dressed in brown jacket and pants with dark red turtleneck shirt.

"Nice to meet you, I am Yun Ha Seo… Kyouko's new manager." The man introduced himself in fluent Japanese.

"My name is Tsuruga Ren… we will work together quite often as both Touya-san and I works for sister brand, R-mandy and Avidy." Ren said, shaking the offered hand.

Yashiro gave the other manager a curt bow. "I am Yashiro Yukihito, Tsuruga Ren's manager…"

"Ah, then you're my senior…" They exchanged handshake. "I am new in this field."

It was then Yashiro realized he had never seen this guy around so Kyouko-chan had hired someone who was not from LME as her manager. "Wow… good luck then, but Kyouko-chan is a very well behaved star of ours so I believe you would enjoy your job." He said, grinning at the blushing girl.

"I know… she was one of my best students, and I am sure managing her schedule is much easier than managing over a hundred of kids." He chuckled softly.

"Yun-sensei… Hidaka-senpai would be offended if she heard that." Kyouko told him.

Ren blinked at that, "Sensei?"

"Ah, I was her teacher back in middle school and advisor of Go club." Yun explained, "I had to go back to Korea in her last year and called back by Touya-sensei to be Kyouko's manager. It's a good opportunity for me."

So he was also a Go player and while he had no experience managing a celebrity, his experience in managing schedule was not nonexistent, Ren noted mentally. Not to mention… he could feel Yun was not an ordinary person. He reminded Ren of his martial art teacher back in America, not to mention his posture and built screamed martial artist.

Ren tensed when he noticed the Korean was looking at him appraisingly, "My…. it's true, you really feels like a _dangerous_ person. Tsuruga-kun." He said in jovial tone.

What?!

"Dangerous as in strong…" He elaborated, "It's surprising since most actor seems to train their body more for looks, but I can tell you are experienced." He nodded approvingly.

Yashiro latched on, "Really?! Do you know Yun-sensei that there's rumor that said Ren used to be a tough guy? And now this client of mine is so gentle because he has done everything there is to do?"

"I'd say… body never lies, he does have the body for it."

Ren sweat-dropped, _'Since when this new guy become Yashiro's new best friend?!'_ He wondered. "So Touya-san, why the long face?" Then he noticed the offer notice on her table, she was steadily gaining more recognition.

"Well, you see…"

Yashiro quickly excused himself and dragged Yun along. "Then, Yun-sensei and I will go over there to discuss manager's stuff!"

Yun raised an eyebrow, "Alright."

"Enjoy!"

And left the two stars alone, blinking in confusion at their manager's hasty retreat.

* * *

 **LME Manager's quarter**

"So… you're matchmaking my client and yours?" Yun asked, "I haven't agree with that yet, you know? Beside… Kyouko used to be my student so it's kind of hard to think it's ok to let her date a twenty years old man..."

Yashiro grinned sheepishly, "Am I that obvious?"

"More like you have zero subtlety about it." Yun corrected, clearing his throat. "Anyway… you seems to be a serious person about work, so you didn't drag me here to play cupid. If that's the case we don't have to go all the way up here."

The senior manager nodded, "True… I know it's just about time for Kyouko-chan to get a manager so I promise myself to have a chat first with him." He coughed, "As you're not LME's employee I suppose you're hired personally by her family, and not just as manager but bodyguard."

"Correct… I am a black belt in Taekwondo."

"Which make me believe... the Touya hired you also because of certain blond singer…"

"Fuwa Shotarou."

Yashiro snorted, "That's his real name? I heard Kyouko-chan call him that before but…"

"His parents runs a ryokan… what do you expect?" Yun shrugged, "He won't survive showbiz world with such an uncool name for sure…" He chuckled softly. "So… what about him?"

Yashiro's expression turned serious, "What her parents told you about him?"

"Nothing aside if possible I have to keep that boy away from my charge, and when that's not possible I have to protect her from him." Yun explained promptly. "Why do you ask?"

He took a sip of his warm tea and answered, "Let's just say I have the opportunity to talk face to face with Fuwa when he came uninvited to LME."

"Oh." Yun leaned in, this was getting interesting. "And…?"

"Let's say it's a very unpleasant experience and in two times I met this boy I have nothing nice to say about him, I feel sorry for his manager." Shaking his head exasperatedly. "And boy… he can run his mouth, he seems intend to talk down Kyouko-chan for who knows why. In fact… rather than he raising his hand against Kyouko-chan I am more worried about what he wants to say to her. So keeping him away from her is a much better option."

Yun nodded, "Thank you for your warning… Akiko-san told me that boy called her house just to insult her too."

Yashiro frowned at that, "Well… that seems to be the same reason why he came to our office, just to give Kyouko-chan a piece of his mind."

"I wonder if this is an extreme case of rowdy boy pulling pigtail of the girl he liked?" Yun wondered out loud.

"That would be worse… they're not kids anymore." Yashiro grunted, "Anyway… aside from Kyouko-chan, that Fuwa boy seems to hate my charge too."

"Because of Kyoko is close to him?"

He shook his head, "Well… not at first but Ren's closeness to Kyouko-chan must be fueling his dislike for Ren. As Kyouko-chan put it nicely, Fuwa thinks Ren is his number one rival in competition for woman's attention."

"Fame you mean?" Yun sweat-dropped at his charge's wording. "Tsuruga-kun is number one male entertainer in showbiz right?"

Yashiro nodded enthusiastically, "Well… Ren didn't care about Fuwa, but he cares a lot about Kyouko-chan for sure…"

"Hm… but from little I've learned about showbiz, isn't Tsuruga-kun famous for his kindness and down to earth nature?" Yun asked, "I mean… is Kyouko really someone special for him, romantic or not."

"She is special alright." He stated with conviction. "In their short time knowing each other Ren went out his way to take care of her, and they have this funny routine arguing with each other and forget everyone else… if I didn't know better I'd think they had know each other for years…"

Unknown to Yashiro he guessed the last one right.

* * *

 **L.A Hearts**

"Public image can be a pain…" She concluded.

Ren flipped through her list of offers and could sympathize with her trouble. "All of them fit your image as prim and proper lady…"

"No variation whatsoever…" She sighed, "I know I am a newbie but these offers make me lose my faith in imagination of people behind the scene in showbiz."

"You accept Ruriko-chan's offer though." Ren pointed out.

Kyouko sighed, "How could I refuse if she came to visit me with puppy eyes and beg?"

Ren sweat-dropped, ' _She is still so vulnerable to people's request.'_ He smiled at her gently. "You're in luck though… you're not as busy as me yet so you can go out your way to find job offer."

"Going out my way… hm…" She hummed, "Audition you mean?"

"Just ask Yun-sensei to find some for you."

"I will." She nodded, "By the way senpai…"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to party in Juban Hotel tomorrow night?" She asked curiously.

Ren recalled it was anniversary day of a veteran actress, "I've been invited and I am going." As a prominent figure in showbiz he had to.

Her eyes lit up at his admission and Ren felt blown away by happiness she emitted. "Really? I am going to! Uhm… my family are invited so…" She fidgeted with her hands and teacup nervously.

Oh, it was her first public appearance as official daughter of Touya family. Of course she would be very nervous and wanted a familiar face around, and he knew her well. "I will be there." It was the least he could do for her. He murmured as taking her hands to his. "You would be fine… Touya-san."

She returned his smile with her own, nodding shyly. "Um!"

The two managers who had returned from their own personal chat stared at the two, of course they weren't noticed by their charges.

"Sooner or later there would be rumors." Yun pointed out.

Yashiro shrugged. "I will help you with them and they're our president's favorites so no worries about that."

He didn't know the favorite part, but it made sense. "That aside, they're not dating yet but they looks like it." Yun felt silly disagreeing with Yashiro now about how he didn't agree with Ren dating his charge yet.

"You know the best part?" Yashiro asked the taller man, "Ask them what's going on and they _will_ provide you with perfectly innocent and platonic explanation of this situation." Yashiro warned his junior. "Romance is not even on their head…"

Yun hummed, "Not yet you mean? It seems like they're going to that direction anyway…"

"Hey, wanna bet which of them would notice their feeling first?" Yashiro asked before correcting himself, "Never mind, let's have two bets… who fall first and notice first."

"Ten thousand yens on Tsuruga-kun to fall and notice." Yun was betting on Tsuruga's maturity.

"Just to be fair ten thousand on Kyouko-chan to notice first but Ren would fall first." Yashiro put his bet.

The Korean sighed, "I suddenly have premonition there would be more bets in the future."

"Mine is that neither of us would get rich from it." Yashiro added with a groan.

* * *

 **The next day (Juban Hotel)**

It was 38th anniversary of veteran actress Kudou Yukiko who for once celebrated it in Japan after spending years abroad, following her husband, famous novelist Kudou Yusaku. Naturally it was a grand affair and all big names in showbiz were cordially invited, including Tsuruga Ren, the best actor in the industry.

Ren for once was thankful he was not famous as Kuon, so Yukiko who was also fellow hollywood actress like his father wouldn't recognize him. He came as part of courtesy more to her husband though, because his latest movie was adaptation from Kudou Yusaku's novel. Not the best seller of his, the _Night Baron series_ though, as the novelist had stubbornly holding onto the right of adaptation even from legendary Date Hirotaka himself.

Ren also remembered how much his father yearned to act as the Night Baron, a complex and mysterious character that would be a difficult challenge even for Hizuri Kuu. The Holywood actor even went as far as helping Director Date to convince the novelist but they were soundly rejected, though Kuu couldn't even get angry with Yusaku because he reasoned that Kuu was too muscular to play Night Baron, who was tall and as thin as a twig. He would give Kuu the chance if the Hollywood actor was willing to go on diet, he said jokingly and of course Kuu gracefully backed down when the challenge involved his food intake.

Ren himself would love to play the role even his father yearned for, but he knew he was not ready yet for such challenge. As of now he came to play respect to the famous couple. The reporters were on a rave today with his arrival, as he was dressed in latest R-mandy design the main designer had begged him to wear to this event. It seemed the designer had done an exemplary job because fashion journalists in the crowd were singing praises for his choice of suits.

Which meant more modelling job for him for the next few months, and while he didn't hate modelling - _it was his mother's job-_ but acting was his passion. Speaking of modelling and fashion there was one more person here who undoubtedly would be flooded by modelling offer after this party was over.

There she was, walking through the red carpet with her family. The Touyas family arrived together, and in instance the journalist and the flashing cameras became more subdued, all due to the patriarch of Touya family who emitted intense pressure just by walking. His traditional hakama just enhanced his imposing figure. His beautiful wife, Akiko was dressed in dark blue tomesode kimono decorated with lilac colored wisteria on the bottom, standing beside her husband as smiling to the crowd in contrast of solemn expression Touya Kouyou wore. On her hand was birthday present, a bouquet of flower, and as a woman who knew flower better than Ren she chose casablanca combined with lavender.

Their daughter, Kyouko as a model and face of a fashion brand made a breathtaking appearance as expected. She wore light makeup, just enough to emphasize her doe golden eyes and for once her lips was painted deep red that made her skin looked fairer than usual. For her hair, she had half of them tied to the back in simple white bow, and hair extention that made her hair fell all the way to her knees.

She was wearing kimono, as Ren knew beforehand because Avidy designer complained _Monogatari_ got to Kyouko first to wear their dress to this event. At first sight it looked like a traditional furisode kimono and very plain, white with fuschia inner layer that draped longer than traditional version. The obi however was the eye catching piece that fit the seemingly plain design of kimono, the color was royal color murasaki with gold obijime tied around it. The most prominent piece of the obi was the purple-gold butterfly bow that sprout from her back, a signature otherworldly design touch brand _Monogatari_ was famed for.

She looked like a butterfly spirit came to life, and Ren was sure as soon as she was out of her parents' protective bubble the reporters would be clamoring to get a picture. Usually that kind of kimono would look like a cosplay costume but in her, it didn't seem out of place.

"Good evening senpai…" She greeted him, "It seems you're more of a highlight than Kudou-san herself to the reporters…"

"Well… that's the idea when Auberge-san asked me to wear this suit, Swan-san the designer of Avidy was disappointed _Monogatari_ got to you first…" He told her in light hearted tone.

She chuckled softly at that, "Well… I would look odd with my gu- parents if I come in western style dress." Even though the designer of Avidy promised it won't be revealing dress at all, she wanted to come in matching outfit with the Touyas.

The Touya couple approached them, after disengaging conversation with one of their friends. "Ah… good evening, I believe we've not been introduced even though my husband and daughter have been acquaintances with you." Touya Akiko said demurely. "I am Touya Akiko, nice to meet you."

"It's an honor… Touya-san, I am Tsuruga Ren…" Ren paused, wondering how to introduce himself as Kyouko's senpai.

She giggled, "Just call my daughter Kyouko… there are three Touyas tonight, it would be confusing."

"Ah thank you, Kyouko-san is my coworkers and I have been very lucky to work with such a talented kouhai like her." When the mother herself allowed it, who was he to refuse?

Kyouko blushed beautifully at the compliment, "A casanova as always, senpai." She murmured, only loud enough for Ren to hear it. "You're exaggerating, I have so much to learn from you." The last sentence was louder enough for everyone to hear.

Unknown to Kyouko, Akiko and Kouyou had strained their ears to hear what she said first. Lorry had been very animated when talking about their daughter's growing friendship with Tsuruga Ren and possibility it could develop further. It surprised them for a brief moment their daughter was not being polite at all with the actor, but there was no heat in her words either, in fact she sounded fond of him.

Just from this little interaction it was plain to Akiko that her Kyouko was treating Tsuruga Ren differently.

"I recall the last time you're the mastermind of our play."

"Senpai… don't make it sounds like something criminal, we're just helping the President with Ruriko-chan." She huffed, cheeks red and puffed as she glared cutely at him.

This was the face of Kyouko-chan they never knew! Akiko and Kouyou thought.

"Ara… Akiko! Kouyou! Glad you can make it to my party!" A cheerful voice called.

There she was, the guest of honor, Kudou Yukiko herself and her husband standing just behind her. Yukiko didn't look like a woman in her late thirties, with curly hazel hair and light blue eyes. She was dressed in simple light blue dress that wrapped her slim figure flatteringly. Her husband Yusaku looked more his age, with dark hair and eyes. He had small moustache under his nose, and slightly taller than average Japanese man.

"Yo!" Yusaku raised his hand in greeting, obviously he was not one for formality.

"Of course we come." Akiko told her as Yukiko hugged the Touya machtriach in friendly hug.

Then Yukiko noticed the girl beside her friend. "And this is…?

"My daughter, Kyouko… and over there Tsuruga Ren-san… they're your kouhai from LME you know." Akiko introduced them.

Yukiko let out a squeal of delight startling both young stars, "Maa! Maa! I am so happy to see my kouhai from old agency! I wish I can get Kuu to come but he is busy with his latest movie!" She huffed, not noticing Ren tensing at the name. "That workaholic didn't come and dare to ask for so many souvenirs, even Kaki-P!"

Ren sweat-dropped, his father had no restraint when it comes to food as always.

"You know Hizuri Kuu?" Akiko asked.

Yukiko pouted, "How mean! Obviously you don't watch my latest drama, I play as his sister!" She covered her mouth, "It's a torture to watch a man with ideal body sucking in food like a black hole, all of us girls couldn't help but envy him! I mean! How dare he ate a bucket of ice cream in front of me when I am on diet!"

And as usual actress around his father was torn between admiring him or hating him on sight for his fast metabolism.

"Enough about that black hole! Nice to meet you Kyouko-chan! Tsuruga-kun!"

Kyouko smiled at the older actress and bowed. "It's my pleasure, Yukiko-san…"

THe next thing she knew Kyouko was caught in Yukiko's enthusiastic hug and cheek rub. "So cuuuute! I wish I have a daughter as cute as you! She is like a fairy!"

"Fairy?" Kyouko's eyes went sparkling in response.

Ren stifled his laugh, _'That answers whether or not she still believe in fairy, or at least she is still fascinated about them.'_ She never changed, not much inside at least. Even though she had a mask like his, she was still Kyouko-chan. Really, there was no way he could tell her if that meant destroying her innocence. After all in her mind his ten year old self was a fairy prince, kind, gentle and otherworldly while the real him was _that Hizuri Kuon_ who had lost all those traits. Even if she would accept he was human, there's no way he would let her see his real-

"Well then Tsuruga-kun… we old peoples are off to socialize with other our age." Akiko-san told him, snapping him out of his musing. "We will just bore you young people with our talk, so you and Kyouko should mingle with the others."

Huh? She would leave Kyouko alone with him?!

As the wife of Touya Kouyou retreated, the man himself approached Ren. He gave his surrounding cursory glance and said, "So my wife said but…"

Ren followed his gaze and spotted some women holding black file on their hand and young males looking at Kyouko. "Oh."

"I have enough of that omiai file to burn at home already." Kouyou grunted. "Please take care of my daughter while we're going around." He looked reluctant to leave.

"Sure."

"After all.. If Kyouko is safe with you for the whole night, surely I can trust you with few hours."

"Sure." Ren accepted, inwardly groaning that he was used as pest repellent.

* * *

After the older folks left Kyouko approached him with sheepish look on her face, "I am sorry about that.. If you want to talk to your friends senpai… I don't mind. I can handle my admirers on my own."

But there was no way he would abandon his childhood friend to socialize, especially if he had to admit this girl was his _only_ proper friend aside from his manager. "Admirers hm… you're popular."

"My family name is pretty shiny after all." She dropped the bomb casually.

Ren tensed at that, "What do you…"

"Well… even though according to 'traditional ideal bride' requirement I fit the bill nicely, the most attractive traits of mine they see is my family name not my feminine skill or personality." Kyouko admitted bluntly. "Touya family have a lot of connections as an old family after all…"

The actor shifted uncomfortably at her admission, "I guess… it makes it hard for you to date like a normal highschool girl?"

"Not really, I think I have rotten luck with romance in the first place."

How should he react to this kind of statement?! "Uhm… it can't be that bad." Though he was not one to talk considering his dating history.

"And so I am not going to put any effort on romance… I will just work and married to my job." She stated plainly, "And if that's not possible it's not like I am short on Omiai offer… but that's my last resort."

Ren felt his heart clench at her admission, and recalled she implying that 'Sho-chan' betrayed her. She never told him how the heck she ended up in Tokyo and adopted by Touya family three years, didn't she? It would be a very serious matter if a girl her age had to leave her hometown.

"Beside… since I am the Prince of Go already, I will my my own throne." She declared with sparkling eyes, "Never mind a prince, I can be my very own empress."

What happened to…

' _Shou-chan is my prince!'  
'Are you a fairy prince, Corn?'_

"Erm, you can start laughing senpai." She told him, waving her hand over his face. "Senpai?"

Ren snapped out of his thought and looked at her bewilderedly, "Uhm… but Kyouko-chan."

"Huh?"

Shit! He slipped!

"Sensei! Kyouko-sensei!" A feminine voice called.

Kyouko turned around and they saw a group of teenagers her age approaching them, first was Suzuki Sonoko, one of her Sadou students while the others was Kudou Shinichi, the detective she hired to find Shou and the son of Kudou couple. "Good evening, Sonoko-ojousan, Kudou-san and..."

The girl had long ebony hair and dressed in simple but cute pink dress. "Hello, I am Mouri Ran… nice to meet you Kyouko-sensei. Uhm… since Touya-sensei is around, is it alright for me to…"

"It's alright." Kyouko assured the girl. "It's a pleasure."

"Yo! It's been a white Touya-san." Kudou-san raised his hand in greeting, "Since the case of missing pine boy."

"Matsu no Tarou?" Ran echoed in confusion.

It took Ren a while to guess who was the pine boy, so he leaned in. "Missing?" He asked in a whisper.

"It's no secret he ran away from home to chase his dream, so his parents asked me for help so I hired Kudou-san." She whispered back.

"I see…" He murmured softly.

Sonoko had heart in her eyes, "Uwaaa… Tsuruga Ren live! I am your fan!" Then she turned to Kyouko, "Once in lifetime request sensei! Introduce us!"

She chuckled at that and glanced at her senior who nodded at her. "As you all know… this is Tsuruga Ren, he is my senior from LME… and from the left Suzuki Sonoko, a student of mine for Sadou. THen Kudou Shinichi-san… he is a detective and Yukiko-san's son. And… Mouri Ran-san ne? A family friend Toudou-san is your mother Kisaki Eri-san's coworker…"

"You know my mother?"

"Hai…" She was Saena's rival after all.

Sonoko squealed, "Your performance in Case Closed is really stunning Tsuruga-san!"

"Thank you…" He paused when he realized because the three teeenager approached them, the guys with interest in Kyouko started to move close, thinking the personal bubble they created around them had disappeared. "Kyouko…" He whispered to her and she jumped a little. "I am sorry but we have to leave."

The boy caught his eyes and glanced around them, sighing. "Of course! I am sorry for bothering you two! Tsuruga-san! Touya-san!" Then he pushed both of his female friends away from the two celebrities, ignoring their protest though Ren could tell once they were far enough the boy explained why they had to leave the two alone.

Ren and Kyouko retreated to the balcony after they got their drink and plate of food. Hopefully no one would bother them and Ren was glad the event was closed to media so only if they walked out of the venue they would be bothered.

He sighed before taking a sip of his champagne. "Hh…"

Kyouko swallowed the canapes before looking up to her senior, "Uhm… senpai, thank you for helping me tonight although…"

"I am sorry about calling you familiarly"

"Huh? It's not really a big deal…" Especially since she was getting better at this friendship matter she wanted everyone she was very familiar with to drop the formality. "But if it's troubling you, I don't mind how you call me. Even with my first name, since even Yashiro-san call me familiarly." And Ren obviously was more familiar to her than his manager.

Ren couldn't help but elated, "Well then Ky-" He stopped when his mind pulled one particular memory from their childhood, when he inadvertently tried to call her without honorific.

' _The only ones who can call me without honorific are my mother and future husband Sho-chan! So!  
Corn have to call me Kyouko-chan!' Kyouko pointed out._

 _Kuon stared at his friend in shock that he had been rejected_ , ' _I… can't?!'_

CKIT!

Kyouko-chan of course didn't know back then little Kuon's heart broke when he heard her rejection, Ren being Ren didn't understand why either but it was quite a traumatic experience and he refused to repeat it again.

"I will stick with the usual, Touya-san." Never again!

"Huh? Well… if you say so." What's with that sulk on his face? He looked like a kid, but Kyouko didn't think she should point that out. _'By the way that sulking expression feels familiar for some reason.'_ She thought as munching on her food.

Unknown to the two stars, a paparazzi managed to sneak in and when spotting the two had been hoping to get a juicy picture but nothing! They stood apart with respectable distance for each other's private space, and quite busy with their meal and drink. Heck, their expression was blank and Tsuruga of all people look like he was sulking while Touya Kyouko stared at him in confusion.

Obviously these two weren't scandal worthy.

Neither Ren nor Kyouko realized the bullet they dodged that night.

* * *

 **Few days later…**

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

"Shou?" Shouko yelped when she saw her charge was close to tear a fashion magazine apart.

At last the magazine was torn in two and Shouko caught both pieces nimbly, and saw Tsuruga Ren dressed in expensive suit of armani with the journalist writing lavishing commentary on the side for his fashion sense while in the other was Touya Kyouko dressed in white kimono with butterfly shaped obi. She was also gained a long and flattering praises for her choice of fashion, and how only someone like her would make such a bold looking kimono works.

What caught Shoko's attention the most was joking commentary on how the two stars of LME seemed like they purposely choose white as the main color of their clothes, and what could be implied from that color. There was also a short interview where the two young stars were asked about it.

 _Tsuruga: There's no such thing, I am impressed by your imagination… but no, it's just a coincidence._

 _Kyouko: True, we just happen to wear white clothes tonight. In fact Avidy designer wanted to design my dress for tonight but Monogatari get my okay first so… no, there's no intention for publication either._

 _The two stars looked so close and admitted they are friends but deny any romantic relationship._

"Whoaaa…" No wonder Shou was pissed.

"How dare she! It must be her way to piss me off with dating that guy who is more beeeep than me!"

"No, Shou… they're not dating and if you pay attention… Tsuruga came by himself and Touya Kyouko-chan was with her family."

Unfortunately for Shoko, the number one singer was too caught up with his rage to listen. He even morphed to a deva king of wrath, and Shoko wondered how the heck she supposed to deal with this _thing_ and drag him to recording studio?

* * *

 **Please Review  
**

 **Yes, Kyouko get an original job here to star on Ruriko's PV because... well, only a few people know she can act so of course she would get them from connection.  
I am worried Sho is treated unfairly here but then again in Skip Beat he is skipping between jerk and jerk with heart of gold, mostly the first. Honestly I believe he used to be a good boy judging from how he is considerate enough to 'understand' what Kyouko had been through with her mother, which is why Kyouko had a crush on him. Unfortunately... start from middle school I think he is getting worse especially with how oblivious he is with Kyouko's trouble in school and he just conclude 'girls hate her' and when Kyouko revealed it to him he feels good about himself instead of feeling guilt.**

 **And with how people close to her are so protective over Kyouko... it's no wonder he is dragged out of her life whenever he tried... DX but I don't want repeating scenario either hh...**

 **Never mind Sho, I will think of something!**

 **Ren and Kyoko at this point are close friends and Ren at least regained his old crush on Kyouko-chan but he had not fallen for her as hard as in canon yet. I think it's very cute how Kuon seems very fixated on the issue of Kyouko's name and the look on his face when he recalled it said a lot LOL  
Which is why he is very careful to not fall to temptation.**

 **I hope you like Yun Ha Seo, he has no name aside from Yun so... I hope he is an interesting character.**


	12. Episode 11

**So many review for last chapters so... I can't resist to continue ^^ So here we go!**

 **Episode 11 : Ready? Set... GO!**

Because of the fiasco with her mother, training school and the party, Kyouko forgot there was one job she was still stuck with, their photo shoot for Avidy and R-mandy. Getting closer without crossing boundary of propriety was hard for photographer who used to go to intimately sexy territory. Their shoot supposed to be about familiarity, warmth, and gentleness. So it had to be tastefully done without sexy bits, because R-mandy and Avidy wanted something classy but not suggestive.

That was perhaps why Avidy send their newest and youngest model and R-mandy assigned their ace who was famed as a gentleman. So Tomita would behave, or something, said the producer of the shoot.

"This is not working…" Tomita-san lamented to the sky, "I mean… you guys did give me wonderful photos but after that argument with you on each other's face." Did he had to word it like that? "The mentoring scene with Tsuruga-kun leaning close and teaching Touya-chan just doesn't have the same impact!"

"We have the whole day but-" He stopped when he checked his watch. "It's lunch break time…good timing!"

Ren and Kyouko had a very bad feeling that his train of thought was going wild.

"Go change your clothes models! Eating with each other is going to be a nice scene!" He said as he rushed to see how his assistant fared on fixing previous photos in computer.

Kyouko stared at the running photographer in amazement, "He is not this excitable when I modelled for Avidy before."

"I guess this shoot just click with him, or so he said." Ren drawled on. "Shall we have lunch now?"

"I suppose…" She shrugged, tucking her hair behind her ear. "We got some fresh fish and I made harumaki with them!"

Ren just smiled at her excitement to share her dishes, "That sounds good…"

They changed their clothes first and began to eat, resigned to eat just the two of them as it became part of the shoot. Then their bad feeling came true, when Tomita told them to stop eating and he rushed to Ren's side and whispered something. The actor gave the photographer an irritated glare, and Tomita raised an eyebrow.

"Alright…" He sighed then he whispered back, _'Ufo is not going to work so use...'_

Kyouko frowned and continued to eat when Tomita urged them to start again. She lifted a piece of isobeage when Tomita suddenly yelled, "Look! A wind fairy!"

She whipped her head to the side and stare, her eyes sparkled. "Where?" Then she felt someone grabbed a hold of her wrist and when she turned back she found Ren had his mouth open and ate her isobeage straight from the chopstick.

Chomp!

CLICK!

Ren swallowed heavily, "It's not my idea." He offered weakly, before scooping a mouthful of rice with his own chopstick.

With practiced ease Kyouko returned the favor and ate his rice much to Ren's shock. "Now, we're even." Then continued eating her bento with the same chopstick. At the open look of amazement she got, he raised an eyebrow, "What? I don't believe in cooties anymore." More like she never believed them thanks to her fascination for prince and princess.

Tomita laughed sheepishly, "Uhm… that's indirect kiss just now, ya know?"

"A kiss is a kiss." She stated bluntly. "There's no such thing as indirect version, that's so silly."

Ren laughed and nodded in agreement, "Right, it's silly."

Silence…

The two managers watching in the sidelines as eating their own bento sighed, Yashiro wept openly. "Those two… is there no romantic bone at all in them?"

Yun shrugged, "Thanks to that, no one in this set even believe there is anything romantic going on." Yun added, shaking his head. "Heck, after that article in fashion magazine with both of them accidentally came to Kudou Yukiko's party in white, there's no romantic speculation about them at all…"

"To be fair, both Kyouko-chan and Ren laughed at the journalist's face when she asked." Yashiro said pointedly, recalling Ren's retelling about the interview. The two stars were patronizing the interviewer and commented about her imagination as writer. They even didn't think their accidental matching color could mean anything.

Yun nodded, "They're painfully honest about it to boot." The designers of their clothes were from different brand and of different genre no less. They didn't even need help to deal with rumor, it was as significant as annoying little pebble that got inside their shoes.

The shooting last until evening, and Tomita closed it with cute shoot of Kyouko who fell asleep on Ren's shoulder, Ren had one hand entangled on her hair while the other was holding an open book. "Perfect."

The two straightened up from their position, sighing in relief. "Otsukare-sama!"

Tomita stared at them with a sigh, he expected some blushing at least. "No fun… seriously these two models of ours!" He huffed. "Too prim and proper."

* * *

Yun took a sip on his tea and commented, "Hey, did Tomita-san just admit he was trying to make our charges flustered the whole day?"

"He has a bad hobby, for sure." Yashiro gulped down his can of coffee. "By the way, tomorrow you and Kyouko-chan is going to record Ruriko-chan's PV ne?"

"Hai." Yun nodded, "We're going to record it in studio."

"Really? Here I thought they will borrow Uesugi complex or something since Kyouko-chan will ride a horse."

Yun shook his head, "No, no… that's cancelled in our last meeting because it's too dangerous even if Kyouko can do it." He pointed out. "Beside… Ruriko-chan seems to have a very vague image of what Yamato Nadeshiko means, unfortunately…"

Ren's manager blinked at that, "Huh?"

"Well… Kyouko-chan is her muse so at least the image of her song is right, it's the lyric that's problematic so she is fixing that. She seems under impression Yamato Nadeshiko is a tough traditional Japanese girl." Yun explained. "Nadeshiko is a _wildflower_ at heart. A perfect lady of _yamato nadeshiko_ will show a subtle, but definitely present, touch of iron, in that she is unwilling to let circumstances hurt the ones she cares about or distract her from her goals or missions…"

The shorter male nodded in understanding, "I see… so what happen with the horse and naginata? Yun-sensei?"

"Is that your biggest concern, Yashiro-kun?" Yun just found out that Yashiro was twenty three so he was older than Yashiro by five years. "Well, it seems we will replace it with archery. Naginata is too ancient anyway."

Yashiro narrowed his eyes, "Well… my biggest concern is the fact you guys are going to record it in studio and you're a good manager from what I see so I believe you're aware that Ruriko usually get her recording done in Queen Record. That's also Fuwa's place." He had done a lot of research on that boy just in case they needed it and Yashiro had to admit Fuwa was one talented musician albeit with terrible personality typical of celebrity who had meteoric debut like him.

Yun nodded, "Believe me I take my second job to protect Kyouko very seriously however… as a teacher of her and still is, I refuse to let her career hampered because of that boy. We will avoid that boy, but he won't be an obstacle." They weren't going to refuse job she wanted just because that boy could be around.

"Good." Yashiro noded sagely, "Showbiz of Japan is not a big world unfortunately… beside Kyouko-chan is like Ren, they're not typical idol"

"Not typical?" Yun echoed curiously, "What do you mean?"

Yashiro smirked, "Fuwa Shou is the prime example of typical idol… to take him down is easy, especially since he is tied to Visual-kei genre. All musician from that genre? They dressed, talk, and develop nearly identical image… they're easily replaceable by younger generation." Unless they survived shelf life over decade, less than that they were still in a very shaky ground no matter how famous.

"Oh."

"Our charges however…" Yashiro trailed off, "Kyouko-chan perhaps even more so, has stronger and solid image. Sure... gentleman and Yamato Nadeshiko image aren't the most original thing in the world, but their skill, speech and reputation aren't something newer talent can copy. Kyouko-chan is a pro go player and reputable Sadou master… such legit skill set would bound to set her apart from other female entertainers." That was also why Uesugi family enjoyed their reputation without fear for younger talents.

"Aren't Tsuruga-kun multi-talented himself? He did his own stunt and very skilled with guns, a quick learner too I heard?"

Yashiro smirked, "That's why I said not typical idol… I don't know why Fuwa picked a fight with us, we don't even play on the same field. But I assure you, if that brat want to cross us the one who will lose is _him_."

"I see… well, I have Touya-sensei's full permission to throw his family name around. If that didn't scare the boy, I think his manager will get it." Yun to be honest was confused why the boy even pick a fight with them." Why he pick a fight with Tsuruga-kun again? I mean… why not veteran musician who is in the same battleground as him?"

"Saa… I am not interested to understand his train of thought. But lately Ren is a little strange when Fuwa is concerned."

"Strange you say?"

"He had this killer look when we came across a large poster of his newest single in Fuji TV." Yashiro shuddered.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _After this we have a short meeting with director and producer of CM for male cologne_ S.B _and next we have photoshoot for R-mandy and Avidy, we will continue from where we left off last week." Then he grinned, "With Kyouko-chan, so make sure you eat your lunch or she would be upset with you-" Yashiro stepped back when he realized Ren was left behind. "Ren! What are you…"_

 _On Ren's left was a giant photo of Fuwa Sho in his stage costume, smiling cockily at them as holding his mic. Yashiro didn't care about Fuwa off course but he never saw such a murderous look on Ren's face, not even in front of camera, this was what people would say_ 'if look could kill' _and Yashiro wondered where that disinterest air Ren had when Fuwa was concerned had gone to._

 _Ren however was absorbed by the memory of a boy Kyouko used to call 'Sho-chan' lovingly, and feeling murderous at the thought that two persons she let to call her by her name in the past had betrayed and hurt her. She was still the same kind and gentle Kyouko-chan but Ren could tell some part of her was broken and hurt, it would take a long time for her to heal._

 _He didn't know about her mother, and he suspected there was deeper backstory somewhere to make a mother rejected a child since young age that strongly. Fuwa Sho in the other hand… Ren was positive he was the main culprit why Kyouko-chan had to leave Kyoto, and had this strange disposition about friendship and romance. If the brat left Kyouko be, she could move on but it seemed the fake prince strongly intend to be a nuisance in her life for some twisted reason._

" _Uhm, Ren?"_

 _Then that look just disappeared and Ren apologized for the hold up, his smile even got wider when Yashiro mentioned they were heading to a job that involved Kyouko-chan after this one._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Yashiro shuddered, "The clients we met later were uncomfortable with Ren, they seems restless just with sitting in the same room with him." He coughed,"Did Kyouko-chan told something to him about Fuwa I wonder?" Yashiro murmured softly. "Ne, Yun-sensei?"

Yun shook his head, "Saa… but he didn't need to know the complete story because I don't either and from little I've heard even a gentlewoman like Akiko-san want to strangle her friend's son."

"Really?" Yashiro hummed, "Well… I just feel like his anger towards Fuwa is personal for some reason."

"It's not like he know Fuwa personally."

Unknown to the two managers their charge were watching their conversation, and gave each other confused look. "I am really confused how our managers get along swimmingly like that."

"I don't know? Maybe Yun-sensei's personality just click with Yashiro-san?" Ren guessed.

"I guess… by the way… why did you and Yashiro-san call him sensei too?" Kyouko asked curiously.

Ren shrugged, "Well… you introduce us to him as Yun-sensei and before I know it I get carried away with how you and Yashiro call him. He is a sensei and martial artist anyway…" Which qualify him to be called a sensei. "Speaking of Ruriko-chan's PV tomorrow… it would be in Queen Record."

Kyouko harrumphed, "If you're worried I will run to Shotarou, I am not really worried myself… I mean if he pick a fight with me in a company building that closely affiliated to him, the one in trouble would be him as long as I am being mature in dealing with him." She was the bigger person after all, so she had to be mature.

Ren nodded in agreement, "Being the more mature talent is the way to go I agree… and you will have Yun-sensei with you." He could trust the man with Kyouko-chan for sure. "Does that boy have any training in self defense?"

"Aside from some scuffles in school… none whatsoever as far as I know." Kyouko murmured softly.

It chilled Ren to the bone when Kyouko didn't deny possibility that Shou might resort to violence. Knowing her nature that dislike speaking the worse of other people, she would have said he was harmless or something. Whatever he did to hurt her, it was not a simple falling out between two childhood friends. Then again she went as far as moving to different to different city, not as extreme as him who moved to completely different country but for a girl like Kyouko-chan it must be a life changing choice like his.

"Will you call me tomorrow about your work? It would be your first job as an actress after all and…" If somehow you ran to Fuwa… his mind trailed off. She won't be happy if he thought she couldn't handle Fuwa by herself.

She smiled at him amusedly, and Ren felt embarrassed as she most likely saw through him. As easily as she saw through his gentleman facade at the first sight. "I will call… senpai…"

Yashiro and Yun watched the two beaming at each other, and Yashiro sighed. "I want to tease them so badly but I know if I did I will get shot down mercilessly."

"Don't even try, Yashiro-kun. Like I said, your charge is one dangerous guy…" Yashiro laughed it off, but Yun had been very serious with his warning.

Then again Yun supposed with Kyouko being close to him, Tsuruga was starting to show his _depth_ so to speak according to what Yashiro told him. He was not worried about his student with Tsuruga as he had seen the look on his face when watching Kyouko when the actor thought no one was watching, whether or not it was romantic in nature he was sure Kyouko was very important for Tsuruga. The young man was attached, even more so than Kyouko to him.

Good!

And as the man trusted by the Touyas to guard their daughter, Yun was not going to turn away the fierce lion Tsuruga Ren was from his charge.

Beside… it would be more favorable than letting his student's hidden darkness loose. It was fine when she just showed glimpse of her blade underneath her gentle personality, but as Akiko-san and Touya-sensei had warned him, Fuwa Shou's existence could trigger it. So that blade behind the silk mask of Yamato Nadeshiko would never fully unsheathed ever again.

* * *

 **Queen Record**

"Touya Kyouko." Asami Haruki, the voluptuous producer from Queen Record read the profile on her hand. "From LME, she is the main model of rising brand _Monogatari a_ nd recently signed major contract with Avidy. She is also very popular with photographer for myriad of emotion she could portray… her modelling career aside, she is a master of Japanese Tea Ceremony, a pro Go player and also Ikebana artist… she is also trained from time to time in art of self defense by Uesugi Kotetsu."

Tanaka-san, the manager of Ruriko Matsunai nodded approvingly. "Ruriko-chan requested Kyouko-chan herself."

Ruriko sighed, "Sensei is amazing… an example for all young woman! Who need man?! Not me!"

Tanaka was happy their Ruriko-chan was back, she worshipped Kyouko-chan now was no biggie either, but her charge now hated getting distracted from work by romance. This new belief was not from Kyouko-chan though, she was traumatized being jerked around as Tsuruga's co-star.

"What happened to Ruriko-chan?" Asami asked, sweat-dropping. It felt like just yesterday Ruriko was still sighing after cute boys.

"A lot."

They dropped the topic and moved on. "I have to say she has an impressive portfolio." She had been in showbiz only less than half a year to boot. "As a model… but as an actress?"

"You don't have to worry about her acting skill." Tanaka assured Asami. "She is a natural."

"Natural Yamato Nadeshiko?"

"She _is_ a Yamato Nadeshiko." Ruriko huffed. "But sensei pulled this prank once… keep it a secret kay Asami-san." She leaned in. "Sensei faked an injury, sprained ankle the whole day… and NO ONE not even Shingai-kantoku noticed!"

Shingai?! That famous and young director was fooled?!

Tanaka added quickly, "There's a perfect explanation! Company secret! But! Shingai-kantoku is very impressed with her and you can call him yourself if you're unsure Asami-san!"

"He won't mind." Ruriko added, "Shingai-kantoku fell in love with her acting and professionalism, I think he came to our president and declared to call dibs on her debut project as an actress." Huffing, she rolled her eyes, "That bratty kantoku…"

"I see…" Asami supposed she could trust Ruriko-chan's choice, beside this role shouldn't be hard for Touya-san since it was not like she needed much acting skill for it. The girl in PV and Touya Kyouko was one and the same anyway.

* * *

The next day the girl was presented to her and Asami was disappointed with this gentle and sweet girl dressed in traditional kimono. "I am Touya Kyouko… it's a pleasure to meet you, Asami-san." The girl in her imagination for this PV supposed to be the tough type.

Her manager followed suit, surprising Haruki that he was a Korean. A Zainichi nonetheless, ethnic Koreans who chose not to obtain Japanese citizenship. "Yun Haseo, nice to meet you too." Then he passed her a name card and his contact number. His charge didn't do the same and Asami deflated a little, the type who didn't share their contact carelessly.

Asami took her time to take a good look of the girl, she had seen Touya Kyouko as beautiful face of _Monogatari_ but the girl before her was more cute rather than beautiful. She amended that remark when she saw the way the girl held her cup of tea, sitting, taking notes, every little movements were graceful. It was not unusual for a model but not on a model who just started like her.

"So the story of this PV is… about strong Japanese traditional woman in modern setting." Because Ruriko's image didn't fit the too traditional type so at least the background should be modern. "Who struggle to win her place as heiress of her family against her male cousins, which would be decided with archery. The image of Ruriko-chan's song revolve around desire of woman to triumph in male dominant society…"

Which went against stereotype Yamato Nadeshiko that place herself as second in command in family after her husband or father.

"And will to prove her strength and leadership." Haruki finished and waited for rejection from the girl, since she was from traditional family.

Instead Touya Kyouko was sparkling in delight as she reread the summary of proposed storyline, "That sounds wonderful…"

"Right?! Sensei!" Ruriko bounced to her teacher. "And… after the PV I have one more request!" She asked timidly.

"Eh?"

"Actually…" Ruriko fidgeted.

After Ruriko voiced out her request, everyone in the room including Asami was shocked out of their wits. It seemed Ruriko's willful tendency had not disappeared completely.

* * *

 **TBM**

Yashiro ended the call he just received, sighing. "Ren." He called his charge who was staring at his own phone. "Kyouko-chan is not going to call you unless it break period or until she finished, and she is not the type who frivolously make calls…"

"I didn't…"

Yashiro brushed off his denial, "Just like you… seriously one of these days Yun-sensei and I had to tell you between friends it's alright to call just because you wanted to talk with your friend. It especially doesn't have to be about work!" He said pointedly, "Because last time I checked Kyouko-chan's number on yous are for personal purpose not work, that's mine and Yun-sensei."

"But…"

"And it's completely fine if you call her instead of waiting, she will scold you for not eating right but I doubt she will mind you call and say you're worried about her."

"No… I will wait." Ren stated sternly, "She would get mad if I didn't trust her to take care of herself I am sure."

Yashiro had to admit that could happen because Kyouko-chan was a very independent girl.

* * *

 **Back in Queen Record**

When she was taken to Touya household, Kyouko was in frail mental state. After all for all readiness she displayed when Fuwa Yayoi took her away from Kyoto, it was not easy for a thirteen years old girl to be suddenly torn apart from her hometown and thrusted to position of sole daughter of Touya family. She always dreamed to be a princess, and a young lady of rich household was close.

It was however was not rose colored life she imagined it to be. Then again after everything she had been through in Kyoto, she never expected an easy life. So when she came to their life, she played her role as the perfect daughter of Touya family. Just like how she was to Yayoi-basan, she became everything Touya Akiko wanted from a daughter.

She didn't fit seamlessly to the role at first, but her guardians and sensei were very patient with her and she was driven to succeed for their sake. The heiress in this PV, Saki was driven by the same thing, pride and love for her family. Saki was not Kyoko though, she was aloof, proud, but there was a touch of gentleness in her personality she showed when arranging flower. Her prominent strength when pulling arrow after arrow to reach her target was another trait of her.

Saki, the main character of Ruriko's song, Hanazakari, or in full bloom.

She opened her golden eyes and stared at _Saki_ 's reflection, make up the beautician put on her was slightly thicker than usual but just around her eyes. They had put soft pink eyeshadow on her eyes, on her right they had painted a flower petals sprouting from her eye to her temple.

she was wearing Kyuudo uniform that consist of dark red hakama and white kimono top. However unlike plain fabric that usually used, the top had very light grey embroidery of plum petals. On her hip there was a corsage of white plum flower the size of adult's fist, with extra petals sewn to the hakama in diagonal across the rich red fabric.

It never ceased to amuse her how people reacted to her appearance post-makeup, it as if they had seen a ghost. "Thank you for waiting, shall we begin?"

Asami-san snapped out of whatever daze Kyouko's appearance put her to, "Yes, of course… Touya-san! But I have to say I am… very surprised, the modern touch in your makeup is really fit the hakame we ordered from _Monogatari_ so please send my compliment to Ichihara-san."

"Ah yes, of course."

"Uhm…" Asami began again, "Is it just me or your voice is… much deeper, Touya-san?" Her voice when she spoke with Asami before was much gentle and higher pitched but now it was low and more mature. It didn't sound like she made it up either.

She smiled at Asami and it caught her off guard because it was so different from demure smile the girl gave her before, it was more subdued and aloof just like… Saki. She was already in character?

"It helps with the image of this character…" Kyouko explained, "I am pretty good with changing my voice, and don't worry about me straining my vocal cord… I was trained by professional voice pathologist."

"Ooh… but in PV you don't have to talk though."

"Ah yes… but it gives good impression when I talked with male actors who will play as my relatives." She gestured towards other archer dressed in plain white-grey hakama.

Asami recalled when she came back from making a call, the girl was talking with the two male actors with her manager shadowing her. They could see how their body language when they noticed Kyouko looking at their direction changed, before they treat her as cute and young girl but now there were nervousness, respect, and… interest. However if Asami was right, the boys were also cowed by her presence at least a little.

Wow, the shooting had not even began but Kyouko had scouted her competition before it began.

She was not surprised when Kyouko did well in her solo shoot especially the Ikebana scene, but the girl never acted before in front of camera so she must had a nerve of steel to pull it off in her first job.

The climax of the PV didn't go as well, the guys were distracted. They supposed to lose of course but, te there was too much stray arrow and their expression suppose to be indignant about the girl who dared to compete with them. They however looked awestruck by her grace and beauty.

Asami had to admit even though Kyouko claimed she had been abstain from Kyuudo for a year, she had not lost her touch. One or two retakes, fine, but the third time even Asami couldn't blame Kyouko to feel insulted. Then she marched towards them without warning and issued a challenge that gave Asami and her staff a collective heart attack.

"Let's compete seriously... _now,_ and if I win… would you please apologize to everyone in dogeza!" She declared with challenging look, at the scandalized faces she received she smiled. "Are you _scared,_ dear cousins?" She drawled on.

The next take was perfect, and she WON the competition. It was a close one but she won it. The look on the three actor's face when they lost was oscar worthy, in Asami's opinion. However after camera stopped rolling the one in dogeza was Kyouko, who apologized profusely for being rude. She was forgiven off course, and the other three archer apologized back to her for needing such a rough push to act properly with her.

The final shot went on smoothly and Asami couldn't stop smiling when the girl smiled triumphantly to the camera after her victory with blush kissed cheeks that pronounced the gentle side of hers. Haruki felt it too, the triumphant feeling as a woman who could compete with male in equal ground and win.

"She is amazing." Asami complimented to her manager, "Yun-san… Touya-san really captured the feeling of woman who won against her adversary."

Yun nodded approvingly, "Well… she can relate with Saki, after all pro world of Go is dominated by men."

"Oh, I see…" She didn't know anything about Go other than people who played them professionally exist and Kyouko was one of them. "Still… identical character or not, her acting skill for a newbie is topnotch. Especially when she provoked the others to compete with her seriously, that's definitely not Touya-san talking."

"Hai." To be honest this was Yun's first time to see Kyouko acted properly as an actress, and he had to admit his student was very good at it. Then again… he always knew the girl who was his favorite student in middle school always wear a mask to hide her real self. And now she used that talent to explore herself and she was happy.

That was the most important thing.

* * *

 **Kyouko's Dressing Room**

Asami let herself in when Yun opened the door for her. Kyouko was on the phone, back facing her as the model and actress combed her long ebony hair. "You worry too much…" She said to her phone giggling. "How about you? Did you eat your dinner yet?"

There was a long pause before Kyouko replied the person on the other end of the line. "Glad to hear you went to a proper place to eat before your next job, are you sure you put those nutritious sushi to your mouth or you just admired them? You're a man and yet you eat like a little girl on diet."

She sounded so animated when talking to her phone, Asami was sure was a boy. "Her boyfriend?" Asami asked amusedly, it seemed the girl was not so traditional after all. "How sweet of her to worry about his eating habit, it seems to be a serious relationship." She acted like his wife already.

"You think so?" Yun chuckled softly.

"I will not treat you like a petulant child if you don't act like one when food is concerned, senpai." She almost whined to her phone.

Yun smiled at that, "There you go, it's her senior from our agency."

A senpai? Maybe they were still courting and not in relationship yet? Asami wondered.

"Looks who talking? Aren't you treating me like a child too? Making me report to you after I finish my first job as an actress!" She was undoubtedly pouting now. "Senpai, you're being mean… you know that?"

Asami covered her lips, "Oh my gosh… she is so adorable when arguing with him!"

"Alright, I will call you again… I still have a meeting in Ki'in after this. I would be home by eight… and that's earlier than your ten." She sighed when she heard respond from the other end. "No, I am not forcing myself… bye, senpai."

It was only then Kyouko noticed Asami's presence and blushed a brilliant red as stammering since when the producer was in the room and apologized for her obliviousness. Asami couldn't help but fell in love with the adorable girl, making a mental note to recommend her to her associates. She would be a wonderful actress and entertainer for sure.

As she escorted them out she couldn't help but drawn by Kyouko's nervousness, glancing at the pocket watch the girl carried. For some reason such the antique suit her more than cute watchband. "I am really sorry the schedule went over…"

"It's alright." Kyouko assured Asami.

Ruriko who was clinging to her left arm pouted, "That's those amateur's fault!" She grunted, "They just can't wait to fawn over sensei after they finish their job! So unprofessional!"

Tanaka, Ruriko's manager couldn't help but smiled wanly at her comment. "Ruri…" She chided in.

Suddenly Yun tensed and Asami noticed a familiar figure approaching them, faster than she could see suddenly the Korean was in front of Kyouko, shielding her from whoever approaching them from opposite direction. And in this case, one of her favorites singer who brightened when he spotted her and skipped towards her like an eager puppy.

"Miruki!" He kissed her cheek.

"Sho, what are you doing here?" He didn't have anything to do in studio this afternoon, though this morning he came to finalize schedule of his recording with Shoko, she recalled.

He grinned at her boyishly, "I left the score for my new song in your office this morning, so I come to get it."

"You can just ask me to drop it for you." She pointed out, raising an eyebrow at Shoko who just laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah, but I also want to go get dinner with you and Shoko-san." No doubt the spoiled darling wanted to have dinner with two beautiful women, Asami thought in amusement. It was only then Sho noticed they weren't alone, then his eyes widened the size of dinner plate when he saw Kyouko who was partially hidden behind Yun.

Yun coughed once and said, "It seems you're quite busy, so please excuse us."

Asami blushed a little, no doubt for Yun and Kyouko her behavior and Sho's was inappropriate.

"Wait! Kyouko!" Sho shouted, reached out to grab the girl but stopped by Yun who caught his stray hand. "Oi! Let go! You bastard!" He hissed.

Yun smiled coldly, and Asami felt chilled to the bone at unmistakeable intimidating aura he emitted. "I advice you to keep your hand to yourself, boy."

Shoko flailed, "I am sorry! Please let him go!" This man was dangerous, she couldn't believe LME and Touya hired went this far to hire someone who like this to guard Touya Kyouko. What the heck her charge had done to the point they treated him like a monster?!

"Oi, Kyouko! Don't ignore me you…" Sho hissed, Yun's iron like grip was cutting blood flow to his hand.

Ruriko snarled, clutching Kyouko's arm tighter around hers. "What the hell are you doing, Fuwa?!" She never liked the singer who was as popular as she was, not out of jealousy that he beat her for first place often but because in the past she caught him looking at her modest chest appraisingly. "Don't be so rude to sensei!"

"What the heck did she teach you anyway, Matsunai?!" Their dislike for each other was mutual, as once this girl screamed 'pervert' at him on the top of her lungs even though he was just looking. "I thought you're better than that as number one girl in music industry! This plain and dull girl is just good to serve tea!"

"Sho!" Asami shouted, "What are you…"

"And you're not even good enough to lick her feet!" Ruriko shot back.

"What did you say, bitch?!"

"I said-"

" **Ruriko-chan."** The singer stopped on her track at Kyouko's voice. "Enough… a lady shouldn't say such thing, you're lowering yourself to his level."

Sho looked like a thunder just struck him. "You… you're just Kyouko! How dare you!"

Asami couldn't believe what she just heard, did Shou just made her mere name as an insult?!

She was not even looking at him, "Yun-sensei, we're going to be late… let go of _that_." Their eyes widened at the coldness in her honey like eyes as she gave Sho's bound hand a pointed look, her voice was dripping with ice. "We have no time to waste, don't we? _"_

Yun dropped Sho's hand not so gently, "Of course… Kyouko, we can't make our client wait."

Ruriko nodded enthusiastically, "But before that, you will go with us to have dinner, ne? Sensei!"

"Of course, Ruriko-chan…"

"Yay!" Then she turned her attention to Shou who was nursing his wrist, "Bleh!" She stuck her tongue out.

Kyouko just chuckled softly at her childishness, and Shou bristled angrily. He was about to give the girl who was at last in speaking range with him a piece of her mind when something whipped just an inch from his forehead before slammed with force to the wall next to him, and left a small spiderweb like crack.

"Ah." His eyes rolled to the side in fright.

"And that's my second warning." Yun withdrew his foot gracefully, before turning to Asami. "Just bill the repair to me, Asami-san." He was paid generously to cover it by the Touyas after all.

Kyouko turned, and along with Ruriko and her manager she gave the producer a parting bow. "Well then, excuse us Asami-san." She said in crisp tone.

And with that LME group left Queen Record as quickly as they can, Asami was shaking after what just happened like Shoko, while Sho froze on his spot as he could still feel the whiplash Yun's flying kick gave him. The producer was shocked and frightened, but one thing was clear… until recording for Hanazakari finished, Shou and Ruriko couldn't meet at all cost.

As for Kyouko, thank God she was such a talented actress she finished everything today. Judging from Yun's behavior, it seemed if Shou do as much as looking at her wrong, the boy would get murdered.

* * *

 **Touya Residence**

"I saw him." Kyouko didn't know what possessed her to be so damn honest to her senior but she did. "He just appeared out of nowhere and shamelessly flirted with Asami-san, the producer."

There was sharp intake of breath, and a sigh before he responded. _"Are you alright?"_

She nodded, even though he couldn't see it. "Not a hair out of place, I had wonderful dinner with Ruriko-chan and…my meeting in Ki'in with our sponsor was a success." She reported dutifully, omitting the part she scared the poor officials to the point they didn't look at her in the eye. Which was why they got more than what they expected from the negotiation.

He chuckled softly, it sounded like music to her ears. _"I see…"_ He sounded deeply relieved. _"So are you ready for audition you told me this morning?"_

"I am…"

" _Why the rush though?"_

She sighed, "It's just that… the role Ruriko-chan offered me have a very strong image, a little different from me but still traditional, prim and elegant lady."

He laughed at that, _"Saki, right? I understand why you're worried… if you didn't move fast you will get stuck with that image."_

"Well… maybe it's arrogant of me but I don't want to stay in my comfort zone forever, considering my purpose to learn acting." She murmured wistfully. "So far there's a CM audition… the director is Kurosaki Ushio."

Ren perked up at that, _"Ah, Kurosaki-kantoku is an eccentric director but he is very good at what he did."_

"So I heard… but-"

" _But?"_

She sighed, "It's a CM for soda, and since so far my experience with directors… they seems to be very visual in picking actress for their work. Won't I get rejected on first sight?" Soda and traditional girl just didn't mix, period. "I also rarely drink soda." Just on occasion if her Go friends bought them for her or Yayoi-basan gave some as reward for her help. "I feel like choking when drinking them on occasion."

The actor laughed at that, _"Ha ha ha… so you're worried you will get rejected if you come in kimono? And you don't like soda? That's quite a hurdle you got there… Touya-san."_ Then he added, _"But don't worry, coming in kimono will make you stand out, and… you're an actress, act like you like your soda."_

Kyouko rolled her eyes, _"Right… I will stand out in my kimono as always, and senpai… for your second advice why don't you take it yourself? When is the last time you act in CM for food and the likes?"_

That last question caught Ren off guard and there was a long pause until he responded, _"Erm…"_ It was his first year he act in CM for valentine themed chocolate, and he regretted it because the product was so sweet it made him gag. _"Just last December."_

"That mint gum CM didn't count, senpai." Kyouko deadpanned. "Gum can't be count as food…"

" _Ha ha… you caught me."_ Ren sounded sheepish. _"Anyway, just do your best… knowing Kurosaki-kantoku whether or not you get chosen I am sure you will have fun in this audition."_

Kyouko beamed, "Alright! Thank you, senpai… good night."

" _Good night, sweet dream princess..."_

Kyouko blushed as she ended the line, "Is he serious or… did he just make fun of my nick?" Kyouko was unsure which she wanted to be true.

* * *

 **The next day**

Sawara-san was surprised when Kyouko told him about the audition yesterday but he seemed okay about it, and asked if she was interested in soda CM. It didn't fit her image, period. She just sighed when talent section fret over her public image, seriously, while she was a prim and proper lady she didn't enjoy finest tea every day. She could drink soda like any normal teenage girl if she so choose, thank you!

Lady from traditional family was human too!

"The fact stands you don't like soda though…" Yun-sensei pointed out, chuckling softly.

"More like I'm not used to drink them." She corrected. "Sensei…"

Today, Kyouko was dressed in western clothes she got from Avidy as a gift. Which consist of white jacket suit with simple black camisole, and combined with elegant white pleated skirt that reached slightly above her knees. As usual when wearing western clothes with short skill, she also wore black stocking and as for her feet she chose clogged shoes with simple design.

"You still have the image of Ojou-sama… it might look casual on other teenagers, a little classy but on you…" Yun trailed off. "Your body language didn't help."

Kyouko sighed, "I'd copy the style I used when modelling Avidy but…" She trailed off. "Tsuruga-senpai will scold me if I accidentally made seductive gesture or something…"

Yun sweat-dropped, _'So even though you argue with him about it you still take his advice to heart.'_

"Beside this is me…" Kyouko pointed out as she walked beside Yun to the audition room assigned for Curara CM. "As Sawara-san said, breaking my public image early in my career is not a good move ei-"

"HUWAAAAAA!"

Kyouko and her manager jumped in shock when they about to take turn, wisely they poked their head and saw who was the source of such a dramatic wail.

" _Kazumi! Hang in there!" A girl with ringlet hair said to her friend. The other had curly hair that tied with a bow, face pale as she knelt on the floor. Both of them were on their knees and in tears, and Kyouko couldn't help but wonder if they were sick and need a doctor._

" _Nao-chan, I can't…. I feel as if my innards are going to fall out the moment I stand up…" She wailed, "I can't do it!"_

Kyouko sweat-dropped, "Is that even possible?"

Yun shrugged, "You wouldn't know, Kyouko…" For some reason since he met her, his student had zero stage fright, maybe it was her steel like nerve for serving guest in Ryokan since young age. So Kyouko was completely unable to relate with normal girls who got cold feel when going to an audition.

" _What nonsense are you talking about?!" Nao said to her friend, crocodile tears streaming down her face._

 _And the drama went on and on with them swearing eternal friendship and their dream to be an idol together._

"That's nice…" Kyouko commented as the two left in whirlwind of emotion. "Don't they realize this audition will only pass one girl though?"

The Korean manager shrugged, "Nah, they will realize later I am sure…" He said as he followed Kyouko to audition room. "Speaking of friend and same dream, I haven't see that Kotonami girl you said joined the acting school in the same time as you did."

She shrugged, "Ah… Kotonami-san for some reason ignored me or glared heatedly at me most of the time. I don't think she hates me but…" She was just the lone wolf type, Kyouko concluded. "I'd like to be her friends though." Not that she knew the mechanic of how to make friends, so far friends she got approached first and never the other way around. "But-"

" _It's been a while since I saw you, but unfortunately-"_

That was one loud voice, Kyouko thought before Yun pulled her back by her shoulder when the door was snapped open with a bang dramatically.

SLAM!

Yun was about to open his mouth, a lecture ready to leave his mouth after years teaching prepubescent brats. "Yo-"

However the lady who just slammed the door had quicker mouth, "Why don't you leave already, after all I'm the one who will get the commercial!"

Kyouko blinked owlishly at the girl, who was about her height with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Wearing classy clothes that wrapped her slim figure. _'Did she just pick a fight with me?!'_

"The rest of you can leave as well."

'Kyouko corrected her assumption, _'She pick a fight with every auditionees then! Why?'_ Rather than expressing confidence in her skill, it was more like bad manner. This girl was like female version of Shotarou! Wait, then again all stuck up individuals were like Shoutaro to her. Great, her mind made him the epitome of stuck ups.

"After all you're the one who knew my ability better than anyone, Kotonami."

And there she was, Kotonami Kanae who for the first time since Kyouko met her looked like she had been defeated before the battle even began.

"Again and again I beat you and get the lead role, while you're left with nobody role!" She smirked smugly.

Kyouko frowned, she didn't get what kind of history this girl had with Kotonami but the dark haired beauty was her tentative friend and this rude lady was bullying her. She opened her mouth but Yun-sensei beat her to the punch. "Young lady over there! You owe us an apology!"

The girl dressed in expensive clothes whirled around, "What?"

"Do you know slamming a door like you did is dangerous?" Yun was on full lecturing mood. "You're lucky nobody get hurt! But you better watch your conduct before it gets you in trouble!"

"I am **Kouenji** Erika!" She growled, "How dare you lecture me!"

"That's right!" Three attractive males in suits appeared out of nowhere, cheering their lady on.

Yun was not impressed, glaring at the three servants and they backed away in fear. "Well then Kouenji-san, where's your manner?"

Kanae gaped in shock, she had heard her assignment was over and Kyouko had rewarded her with 100 pt generously after informing her the model got a manager. She didn't expect Kyouko's manager was someone so… daring and fearless against Kouenji Erika. Then again it was so like her though.

"I am a socialite raised with good manner." Erika gritted out.

"Good!" Yun nodded, "Then you can start your manner with respecting your elder and not talking back when reprimanded for your rudeness." He shot her down easily.

"Gah!"

* * *

Kotonami Kanae that day decided Yun Haseo was her new hero, although she wondered why Kyouko didn't say anything yet. From their brief acquaintanceship, Kanae knew Kyouko disliked people like Kouenji and judging from the frown on her face, Kanae was right. She didn't wait for long, as fuming Kouenji Erika started complaining about waiting for audition to start, while her servants spoiled her rotten and showering her with compliments.

"Of course Ojou-sama's elegance and grace is unmatched."

"So true…" Erika sighed, "Why don't they just start this pointless audition already?" Her eyes narrowed when she noticed Kyouko was looking at her. "What?" Erika was a _little_ intimidated by the girl's manager and not to mention the girl was fashionable, that set of clothes from of Avidy was not sold yet!

She smiled demurely at Erika and said, "There's theatric and there's elegance… if you can't tell them apart you're just going to embarrass yourself, young lady."

Erika froze, _'Did she just say something sarcastic to me?!'_

Kanae couldn't help but envious Kyouko could freely shot Kouenji Erika down like that, she had family name to protect her from in the same time Kanae was also frustrated for herself, because family name or not Kyouko worked hard for her fame and reputation and they got to LME almost on the same time.

Of course luck played a part but without talent it meant nothing and Kyouko was blessed with both, and Kanae was not ashamed hoping her luck would hold on this time too.

It did, the director was not here yet so hopefully the first round would be fair. Or so Kanae thought until Kouenji Erika jumped ahead of them and boasted about her talents and ended it with throwing her family name around as usual. Then hell broke loose as all other participants didn't want to get beaten so easily, crying their hearts out to the judge in hope their words meant something and outweight Kouenji's name.

It was chaos.

Kanae and Kyouko just stared in amazement at the group of starving Hyena the other participants had became. "Wow." Was Kyouko's only respond at the sight.

"Yeah, wow." Kanae admitted and suddenly she couldn't help but wondered if this was what President looking for, desire to be loved. She sighed in resignation, "Whatever… let's just wait for them to calm down."

Kyouko nodded, "Let's wait."

Kanae narrowed her eyes, _'She is in the same wavelength as me in this so shouldn't she be in LoveMe? Wait, knowing Touya… she didn't join because she is a prim and proper lady.'_ Unlike Kouenji who was an Ojou just because she was rich.

* * *

At last the situation calmed down, and they proceed to interview. Kanae didn't feel like winning anymore when asked about 'sparkling moment' of their youth. Let's just face the fact there was no such thing in her youth because of Kouenji Erika and her family, she tried anyway, answering about one time she got the lead role back in 3rd grade.

Touya did better, somewhat… she listed on her recent accomplishments which ranging from graduating as best student, winning Go competition, Ikebana competition and more. However all of those didn't sound like 'sparkling' and 'youthful' to the judges for sure. Touya didn't seem to care, and Kanae suspected she joined in this audition out of curiosity or something…

"If you're just here for experience how audition feels like, fine… but it's pointless when that girls join in. There's no fair competition with her because she will just throw her money and family name around." Kanae explained in somber tone.

Kyouko just smiled at her, "So… you have a history with her?"

"A rotten one." As she already had one leg on the water, Kanae chose to dive in and revealed everything to Touya. The day she won lead role from Kouenji, starting the long standing grudge and her suffering under Kouenji's influence. The president would be glad to know Kanae had revealed one of her secrets to her supposed therapist. "Since then she won't let me see the light in this world!"

"And…"

"You don't understand!"

"I don't claim to understand, but I will ask. Until when you want to run away Kotonami Kanae?" The dark haired beauty tensed. "You have a dream and you will never reach it with running away each time that girl cornered you… fight back."

Kanae swallowed her pride and asked, "How?!"

Kyouko grinned at her, "Don't you have special privilege Sachou gave to you alone?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Don't worry! I will even come with you to audition tomorrow with the same clothes!" Kyouko beamed.

"That's even worse! What about your image, Touyaaaa?!" She would get fired for tainting one of LME's brightest star's image.

Kyouko just giggled, "I am trying something new."

"You must be kidding me!" In the end of course, Kanae gave in.

Unknown to them someone was eavesdropping and excited for tomorrow.

* * *

 **In another part of Tokyo**

Yashiro Yukihito, manager of number one actor in Japan was vomiting sand, courtesy of his charge who comforted a crying actress with his cheesy line that somehow sounded cool because it was Ren who said it.

"If you keep crying, you'll lose confidence that keep you going too."

He couldn't even scold Ren for playing with a girl's heart because Ren was genuinely being kind to everyone who work hard in their profession. Kyouko-chan especially so… so special to the point he could fight with her like a kid.

"If Kyouko-chan heard that corny line of yours, you will never hear the end of it." Yashiro teased. "Casanova-senpai~" He grinned, "Maybe you should try some of those corny lines of yours to her."

Ren chuckled softly at that, "I will not use them to her… no way." Yashiro grinned, wondering if Ren even realize he admitted Kyouko-chan was special so he won't use casual corny line to her. "Because she will say something along the line, _I don't know that my confidence flow together with my tears so we must have shed lots of our self esteem when we were baby, don't you think so?_ Or something along that line." Ren finished, mimicking Kyouko's melodious tone.

And now Ren just admitted he knew her _that_ well to the point he could act her out.

"Since we're on break…" Ren held his phone up and dialed a speed number. "Let's call her."

He had her number on speed dial already! And he called her himself!

"Moshi-moshi… Touya-san." The smile he had when answering Kyouko-chan made him a fainting hazard for woman and Yashiro was reigned the break would be longer as they had to wake other women who get affected by Ren's charming smile. "You're done with today's audition? How is it?" Ren chuckled softly, "Not so good? What do you mean? You doesn't sound like someone whose audition went bad… Is that so?"

Yashiro sighed, "Well… once Ren fall for her for real…" He was going to milk the opportunity to tease Ren for all its worth. "Ku ku ku ku…."

Ren paused, wondering if it was just his imagination that he saw horns growing from Yashiro's head just now. _"Senpai? Are you listening?"_

"Yes, off course…" He murmured softly, "I am listening as always." Even though he had decided to not drag his past with his current life, he couldn't help but let this piece of his past that was still beautiful to stay.

" _Then what did I told you just now?"_ She asked him skeptically.

"Eh…" Even though that sweet girl grew up to be this difficult young woman.

* * *

 **The next day…**

Fortunately for Kanae, LME and Kyouko's fans from all over the country… somehow Kanae managed to convince Kyouko to not ask President for another set of LoveMe uniform. Unknown to Kanae, Lorry wouldn't give it to Kyouko even if she asked anyway, because he wanted to live longer and Akiko would never forgive him if he condemned Kyouko to his hobby. However Kyouko wanted a compromise and somehow managed to acquire a hakama in the same shade of pink, and got to wear something that match Kanae's LoveMe uniform.

If anyone complained, Kanae would kill them because she had tried her best to save Kyouko's image. Yun-sensei didn't even bat an eyelash, and encouraged Kyouko to do as she wished. He was a good manager but he let Kyouko loose a bit too much.

"Listen… Kanae-chan." Another compromise was Kyouko wanted them to drop surname and called each other by first name. Kanae didn't care being familiar if it didn't cost them one of LME's best model walking around in garish pink LoveMe. "You're now a cheetah that will chase your prey gracefully through the savannah and tear them apart with your claws, today… you're reborn as predator so! Get her!"

Kanae nodded, "Alright…" Somehow she felt a bit happy and comforted, she wondered why? "Only one girl will win though, are you sure you have time watching over me?"

She laughed softly, "So what? If you win against me fair and square I will have no complains. There's always next time."

Kanae smiled wanly, of course someone like her would think so. They were alike in this kind of thing, not giving up, fairness. "I see…"

"Beside… we have one and the same prey for now, don't we?"

Kanae smirked, "Yes… we do."

Cue their prey made her entrance to the room, and wailed in shock at the sight of their neon pink costumes, "Are you trying to burn my retina?!" And then she went on regaling the tale of how Kanae ruined her life, while the fact it was the other way around. Kanae wondered why this selfish little brat sacrificed her higher education to ruin hers, such an annoying prey! Kyouko was right! She would enjoy devouring this little brat!

"Oh, I am so sorry then." Kanae said coldly, eyes narrowed at the source of her misery all these years. "Don't worry though, I plan to set you free as soon as I can… Kouenji."

Erika gritted her teeth, _'Why did she fight me back now?! I hate it when-'_

"Ara… are your servants on errand now?" The girl in hakama's voice snapped Erika out of her thought. "Perhaps to deliver some of your pocket money to Kurosaki-kantoku?"

Erika froze, while she didn't hide the fact she used money and family name to get her way, she was never get told about it to her face. Not even Kotonami Kanae did. "What?"

The girl smiled wider, "You're really a sad girl… aren't you? Even in first audition after you introducing yourself you ended it with guaranteeing Curara will become a hit on your _family's_ name and not yours."

"What do you mean by that?! I am not-"

"Then why didn't you guarantee it on your own name and talent? Kouenji Erika?" She pressed on. "If you're as confident as you look that you can win this audition fair and square against Kanae-chan?"

"I…"

"Isn't that mean… you've admitted defeat before you try to compete with Kanae-chan for real?" She delivered the final blow.

Erika trembled in anger, "You… you…"

Kanae smirked, if you saw it in that angle… Kyouko was right. "True… have you ever face me without your money and influence? Never, that's the answer." She crossed her arms. "And I am would be willing to give you a real competition for once, after all how could you claim you win since you're no rival of mine? Rival suppose to compete with you, ne?"

"Fine! I will win this audition, I will show you! Kotonami Kanae!"

Kyouko knew at the moment Kouenji had lost the mental battle at least, driven by her pride and arrogance. Because no way the current Kanae-chan could lose, the cheetah was showing her claws proudly and the sheltered persian cat was her ultimate prey.

* * *

 **As you can see, I love to hate Kouenji Erika...  
**

 **Here you can see that Kyouko is not without her darkness, it just manifest in normal way like Ren's instead of something supernatural XD I love grudge Kyouko but they just didn't fit in this story.**


	13. Episode 12

**Episode 12: On the hunt!**

Yun was having the time of his life, sneaking around the audition building and got to watch a wonderful show such as this. He noticed the suspicious looking man in sunglasses spying on Kyouko and Kanae yesterday, and surprised to find out the man was Kurosaki-kantoku himself. Yun was not someone who judged people based on appearance but just in case he followed Kouenji's servants to Kandou's office.

Kurosaki noticed his presence but didn't say anything and let the three fools presented a suitcase full of cash to the director. So absorbed in their task they didn't even notice Yun shadowing them with a handycam out to record the deed. Kurosaki if anything looked ecstatic someone was recording the proceeding. As expected of a director, he made a dramatic show. Slamming his boot wrapped feet on the suitcase close with a bang, and then he exhaled a puff of smoke from his mouth with relish.

"Pardon me." He said without feeling apologetic at all, "But please clear this mountain waste of paper out of my sight."

The trio of goon flinched in shock, "Hieeey!"

Then he added, "And tell that Ojou of yours, I am not selling out." Kurosaki stated firmly, "If she wants me to hire her, she should show me her talent not money."

They nodded frantically, properly cowed by him.

Kurosaki then pointed behind them, "Beside… I think that scary Korean guy over there won't let you guys get your way."

They slowly turned their head and face to face to Yun who was smiling at them, "Hello, lowlifes…" Needless to say they escaped the room as fast as they could, almost forgetting the money in the process.

As soon as the trio was out of sight the director grinned at Yun. "Hello, it seems your Ojou sent you _just in case_ hm? That's one shrewd girl you have there."

Yun chuckled softly, "She didn't, I am here on my own accord… as you said, just in case you're someone who can be bought. I am glad to know you have standard, and I apologize for my behavior."

Kurosaki beamed, "Nah, it's fine… by the way your Ojou is Touya Kyouko ne? LME's rising talent… face of brand _Monogatari_ and youngest model of Avidy. That's quite a record, why someone like her want to join this audition? She is no small time talent."

"One, experience… and second, I suppose our Kyouko want to try a role of normal schoolgirl." Yun explained sheepishly, "I hope you won't reject her because soda didn't suit her image." He added jokingly.

"Nah, a mismatch would be interesting!" Kurosaki grinned, "By the way, can I have a copy of your video just now? I am sure I looks awesome just now."

"Off course, just send me your address and I will send you a copy Kurosaki-kantoku." Then he added, "By the way may I have your permission to record Kyouko's performance?"

"Thanks! And for your second question, feel free… I will even let you stand behind the judge's panel!"

The Kandou staffs who watched everything wondered if they should flee for their lives from the two dangerous men.

* * *

 **Back in audition room**

Kanae now was sure that Yun-sensei was her hero - _not in romantic way off course-_ but he would be one guy that was not a great actor Kanae respected until the end of her life for ruining Kouenji's attempt at machination. "So your money can't help you this time?" She was even informed by Kyouko that Yun-sensei recorded the attempt just in case the selfish princess tried something else later.

"I always used my own ability to defeat you!" She denied pathetically.

Kanae was not impressed, "Is that so?" Then why she was not even allowed to join drama club in middle school? The brat didn't even realized all this time she had been running away from the real competition, and as Kyouko said if she was so confident she could beat Kanae she wouldn't even need to bribe anyone in the first place. "I am looking forward to our _real_ competition, Kouenji."

Then she marched towards Kyouko who looked at the lottery box as if it was some sort of puzzle, sighing exasperatedly Kanae just dug her hand inside the box and drew the remaining two for herself and Kyouko. Then she handed one lot to Kyouko who just accepted it obediently.

She got 3-B while Kyouko had 3-A

What the heck is this? Kanae wondered.

She was snapped out of her thought by a burst of laughter coming from a gangster looking guy who just entered the room, "Bwa ha ha ha ha!"

Kurosaki was very pleased by their surprise get-up, because their neon pink apparels was a comedy gold! The Ojou was wearing a hakama instead of an overall but it was still funny, they looked like a comedy duo. Then after all of they took their seat, he was introduced as the director and as usual the reaction to his thug like look was awesome, especially the spoiled Ojou's who must be cursing him in her mind for refusing her bribe.

"My commercial is art!" He declared proudly.

The Ojou in pink however was paying attention to his speech diligently which made him chuckling, she looked so intimidating the day before when encouraging her friend but now she looked like a little girl in wonderland. So she was not your everyday Ojou-sama? That Korean guy managed one interesting girl.

"So here is what we're going to do for today." Kurosaki cleared his throat, "A and B in your lot are your name in this drama… people with the same number will be a pair in this round. Please note that I don't necessarily going to pick two girls from the same pair, after two rounds I will choose two girls I like the best."

In short what the rest of the judges said won't matter, he was the main judge of this audition.

"Let's start then…" He announced and thought up a decent scenario worth of teenage drama. "In sixty seconds give me a fight, how it goes is up to you but here is the scenario." He held up six fingers to indicate the time and held all of them up, "A and B likes the same boy, but then A go ahead and confess to that boy but rejected because he likes B." Typical drama but hey! He came up with it just now. Then he added, "However keep in mind that, they're true friends that treasure each other." With a group of amateurs they would usually ignore the last note, but Kurosaki hoped there would be girls that paid attention to this. He was not disappointed when he saw the pink pair perked up at the additional note, he loved actresses who listened to details.

"I will give you twenty minutes in the lounge to discuss it."

Suddenly the Ojou raised an objection, ruining his parade. "Objection!"

"Now, what?" He asked tiredly, at this rate he would just reject this girl to make his life easier.

She pointed at the pink pair and shouted, "They're from the same agency and real friends, that's unfair for us who got paired in random!" Growling, she added. "They don't need preparation time!"

To be honest Kurosaki couldn't see how it was unfair because friends or not if their acting was no good and their fight wasn't interesting, their friendship won't help them to gain his favor. However this Ojou was out for blood so rather than encouraging a riot he decided they should just draw the lot again to save everyone the trouble.

Surprisingly the girl in pink overall raised an objection herself, "It's alright, there's no need to waste time for drawing lot. It doesn't matter, we can do it without preparation."

The traditional girl looked at her partner in awe, "You don't expect she have any to play fair until the end, Kanae-chan?"

"As if."

"What did you say?! I am telling the truth!"

Kanae just smirked, "Whatever, but I am willing to give you as much as handicap as you need, Kouenji." She declared confidently.

Kurosaki wanted a drama and they gave him one live! This was awesome!

* * *

 **Five minutes later…**

He was bored now so he came to visit the audition room where the lone Ojou in hakama who was shadowed by her manager got isolated from the rest and had a chat with her. "You know Kurosaki-kantoku, even though Kouenji-san said it's unfair we're paired… I actually have nonexistent experience in fighting against female friends." She confessed with blunt honesty.

He gaped at her in shock, "Not even once?"

"I argue all the time with my senpai though, but he is a guy." She answered. "In fact he is the only friend I argue with…" She added in somber tone.

Kurosaki raised an eyebrow at the Korean manager who just shrugged, "Kyouko doesn't look like someone who argue a lot with her friends, don't you think?"

"Yeah." He agreed. "But she is your friend, right?"

"I guess so… but I can count proper conversation I had with her in one hand."

Kurosaki sighed, so the friendship background was not giving these two the slightest advantage. He had given them a huge handicap and they didn't seem worried at all about it. This girl even confessed her problem to him so carelessly!

"But that's acting is all about I suppose… acting out a live you never have." She nodded sagely to herself.

The director grinned, "That's right…"

 _Flashback_

" _Oi… you in pink! Kotonami, right?" Kurosaki called the girl who was on the way to lounge by herself._

 _She turned around, "What is it, director?"_

" _Why did you choose to keep your partner rather than drawing lot again? It would be easier for you if we do that, don't you think?" He asked curiously._

 _She smiled confidently at him, "Easier perhaps, but she is worth it."_

 _End of Flashback_

He was looking forward to what these two would present to him, and even though it was biased he wanted Kotonami to be right that Touya Kyouko was worth to watch for.

* * *

 **Fifteen plus two fights later…**

"How dare you! I thought you're my friend!"

Kurosaki had to admit Kouenji-ojou was not bad although she ended up commencing a typical shouting match in sixty seconds as expected, dull but the intensity and her vocal was good. Oh well, at least she didn't come to this audition just with her money. He thought as he pointedly ignore whispering sponsors trying to convince him to choose the girl, he wanted to see the next one.

Kotonami marched towards Touya and said, "Just follow my lead, and act." Then she stopped herself, "Uhm… you don't have any modelling after this, right?"

She just smiled in response, "No, don't worry." She beamed at the taller girl, "It's alright, I will do my best for you."

Kotonami sputtered in embarrassment before she stook her place across the girl in Hakama and waited for the cue.

"Start!"

Instead of shouting matches like the previous two pairs, heavy silence filled the room. Neither of them spoke, just silently staring at each other. It didn't escape Kurosaki that Touya was mimicking Kotonami and returned the stare with equal intensity as quickly, like a mirror.

" _Why they're not speaking at all?"_

" _They're wasting time?"_

" _Why?"_

Then Kotonami intensify her acting, fist clenching and eyes narrowing at her friend as she tried to control her raging emotion. She was jealous of B who was liked by their crush.

Touya's expression changed suddenly in response, her eyes narrowed and accusing, her lips opened but nothing came out. Kurosaki gaped, it was clear what written all over her face. Such a raw emotion full of pain, she was betrayed by a friend. Kotonami flinched, struggling to keep eye contact as if she couldn't bear to see her friend's face, guilt clearly coloring her face. The taller girl clenched her eyes shut and all of a sudden lashed out.

SLAP!

Kurosaki flinched as the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed loudly in the room, and the other judge who had been able to keep their silence before all gasped in shock.

Touya swayed a little before she regain her balance, before she too raised her hand and ready to return the favor but stopped. Kotonami fell to her knees, tears flowing freely from her eyes as she held the hand that had harmed her friends close, clenching them in regret.

Seeing her friend at that state, Touya flinched and drew both of her hands close to her chest as if in fear she would lost control of them. Then she cried too, ashamed to even think to slap her friend back. " I am… so sorry." She choked out between her sobs.

After a few second Kotonami rose, eyes tear free and bowed to the judge. "Thank you very much!"

Touya followed suit, still in tears. "Thank you ve...ery mu-ch!" She stammered, following her friend's example with deeper bow before trailing after Kotonami to secluded corner.

"Director, the time is not up yet." His assistant told him, holding stopwatch that stopped at 15 seconds.

"Huh?!"

Murmurs broke in the room as the participants discussed the latest performance.

" _They only have one line? Isn't this suppose to be a fight scene?"_

" _But rather than shouting at each other like we did… the action portrayed more emotions."_

" _Even before then… their body language said a lot, A whose heart is broken because she lose to B."_

" _And B who respond with accusing look…"_

" _But the clincher is A who regret hurting B and she apologized instead of hurting his friend back."_

" _They follow what Director said, that A and B cares for each other very much… but this performance they didn't plan them at all!"_

Kurosaki put down his glasses, staring at the pink pair. _'Amazing, this level of acting…'_

"I feel bad for the rest, since they got the third turn…" His assistant muttered nervously.

The other agreed, "Yes… if like this, the rest would be overshadowed greatly by their performance."

The director trembled in excitement and also fear, _'They're really the predator today… they devoured the weaker actresses in this room with their acting!'_ He smirked at Kouenji Erika's direction, _'You're lucky you go first…'_ Knowing her pride this performance would have shaken the Ojou to the core.

Kyouko at last got her emotion under control, wiping her tear stained cheeks with her handkerchief. "Huwaah… at last I can let go of B-chan." Then she turned to Kanae, "How to recover from character's emotion as quickly as you did, Kanae-chan? It's hard for me to calm down!" She asked, sparkling like a kid at the taller girl.

Kanae sighed, another guess of hers was confirmed. "That's because you're a method actress." At Kyouko's clueless look she elaborated, "Look it up later… but I assure you that as you gain experience it would get easier for you." Or not, because if Kanae appraised Kyouko right, this girl would get worse and immersing herself in her character to the point she drowned in them. It seemed being a natural genius in acting was not as nice as it looks.

"Oh I see!" She beamed, "By the way, did I give you the appropriate reaction you wanted?"

"Uhm, yes… I am sorry about that slap. Injuring a model's face… I am…"

"It's alright, but it better if you don't warn me next time because it's hard to act unprepared!"

Kanae blinked at that, "You know I will-"

"Uhm… since you ask about modelling, I guessed you're going to resort to something physical." Kyouko explained, "But don't worry… you didn't slap me too hard."

Kanae sighed in relieve, _'As usual, she is sharp… if not for this I won't dare to go acting without preparation either but if Tou… if it's Kyouko, I know she will be able to follow my lead.'_ And she gave more than Kanae expected, and the tall beauty felt guilty about it.

If a method actress like her could express pain of betrayal that strongly… in such a short time to boot, that meant, it was a very familiar emotion for her. Someone she held dear had betrayed her before.

"Ne, Kanae-chan… if we both passed…" She trailed off, "Would you come with me to have tea in my family's Go parlor?"

"Erm, sure." Kanae answered without thinking twice.

"Really?! Thank you!"

Kanae sighed again, silently she marked this as her apology gift for Touya. Wait… just now she didn't say cafe, but Go parlor! Kanae unfortunately had no time to rethink her plan as she and the rest of participants were ushered back to the lounge.

* * *

 **Break Period**

As usual Kanae ignored Kouenji when the spoiled Ojou tried to pick a fight with her, because she was a bigger person Kanae decided to act mature. Kouenji proven to be relentless and resort to insulting Touya as traditional girl who should be in the kitchen instead of showbiz world. Kanae snapped, and before she knew it one of Kouenji's servants fell victim to her weapon, a folding chair.

"How dare you tell me that her place is in a kitchen like a housewife?!" Kanae would be lying if she said she didn't feel insulted herself, "That girl! She is different from us! She is someone I will proudly call my rival! NOT YOU!"

Kouenji flinched back, "Not… me? Of course not! A poor people can't be my rival!"

"There you go, thinking you're above us because of your money! NOT your talent!" Kanae pointed out almost gleefully, and Erica bristled in anger.

Erica growled, "Why you're bitter that I insulted her when you didn't react at all when I tried to provoke you?!"

"Like I said, she is my rival! She is a lady from rich family like you and yet she get this far with her own power!" Kanae shouted at her, "I even doubt myself whether or not I can follow her, because she is so smart I can't figure how her brain works! She is the epitome of genius and crazy is separated by a very fine line!"

"Are you insulting or complimenting her?!"

* * *

 **Five minutes later…**

Since their first session was interesting, Kurosaki Ushio couldn't resist to come back to chat with Touya Kyouko and her manager. Which was bad because he got pretty attached, but hey! Her acting was good so even if he is biased, it won't matter anyway! Though it confused him why the other Ojou, the Kouenji one was spying on Touya. He send her back to the lounge but keep an eye on her, hopefully she was not planning something stupid.

"Yo! Hime-chan!" Kurosaki called, he had decided from now on she was Hime-chan to him. Because Ojou was taken by Kouenji.

At her new nick, the girl glared murderously at the Director who took one step back in shock. "Where did you hear that from, Kurosaki-kantoku?!"She asked steely.

"Erm…" Then he burst to laughter, "Don't tell me that's really your nickname?!" He could see where whoever came up with it came from though.

Yun shook his head in resigned fashion, "There's no way your fellow Go-pro told him, Kyouko."

Kyouko bristled, since that article and she became closer to her friends they assigned that nickname for her. They just had to pick that title as her nick! So embarrassing! She loved princesses but to be called as one because of publicity...

"Alright, so Hime-chan… care to tell me why you're holding onto that Curara bottle like it's your holy grail?" Kurosaki asked curiously. "And why your manager is recording this?"

She sighed before slowly uncapped it, so careful as if she expected it to explode on her face or something. Then she took a big gulp of Curara and choked. "Cough! Cough! It bites! Hau..."

Kurosaki burst to laughter, "Ha ha ha ha! Hime-chan, what the heck?! Don't tell me." Now it was his turn to choke, "You're practicing drinking soda?!" That explained why Yun was recording it though.

She blushed, "I… am not used to drink them! I keep shaking the bottle and I always choke on them so now I am practicing!" She had asked Kurosaki's assistant to give her some to drink, the man was more than happy to do so.

She admitted it so honestly! What the heck was this? Honesty? Gallantness? Or stupidity?! "You think you will pass for sure?"

"No… it's for the second round." She clamped her mouth shut. "Oops."

Yun sighed, lowering his cam. "Kyouko…"

"He he he… it's not like I reveal anything." She giggled sheepishly.

Kurosaki groaned as he recalled someone else was spying on Kyouko, "By the way Hime-chan… Ojou was spying on you just now."

"Oh yes, she did." Yun confirmed. "So?"

The director looked at the hakama wearing girl in the eye, "You know." She nodded, "And you're not worried?"

She shrugged, "I imagine if she copy my idea it would backfired spectacularly on her because… Kanae-chan is out for her blood." She giggled softly, "Beside, there's more than one way to skin a spoiled persian cat."

Kurosaki sweat-dropped, this girl was so demure and sweet but she was fantasizing skinning Kouenji for Kotonami?! But he agreed with her though, if Kouenji dared to do that… there would be no helping her unless she could act better than Touya and Kotonami. However… judging from first round, that was unlikely. She was strangling herself to death and let these two to feast on her.

"Is that why you let Kouenji to eavesdrop?" He asked curiously.

She shook her head, "No, let's just say it's a test… so far she has done many damage to Kanae-chan for her petty revenge. If… she didn't start playing fair, it's no one's fault if she fall to that trap."

A lesson. For Kouenji?

"However the one I am teaching is Kanae-chan." The girl corrected, beaming. "That as long as she is willing to struggle and fight, she can win against Kouenji."

He smirked, "Are you sure you have no personal grudge against Kouenji."

"Ha ha no… revenge is for fools, Kurosaki-kantoku."

Kurosaki couldn't help but wondered who she meant that line for, him, herself, or someone else?

* * *

 **Round Two**

Lalalalala~

Did Kouenji copy this from a nineties shoujo manga or something? It was all sparkly and cliche, dancing to your friend's song? Well, blame him for using the theme sparkling youth in this CM though his idea of sparkle was not this though. Kurosaki sighed as he eyed the bottle of soda on Kouenji's partner's hand, it seemed the Ojou didn't suspect a thing and bit the bait.

Then as a gesture of apology her partner shared her drink, and Kouenji Erika thanked her. "Thank you."

That was not a bad idea, "I see… giving someone else a drink that has touched your lips is an intimate gesture, something that won't happen unless your friend have forgiven you, right?" He chuckled softly, "A gesture that said… they have forgiven each other, it portray the scene of forgiveness I wanted nicely."

Erika smirked smugly and Kanae narrowed her eyes, _'What she said about who did it first win… what is that mean?'_

"A flawless use of Curara…" Kurosaki admitted then craned his neck at the smiling girl in pink hakama. "Is it alright though, Touya-san?"

Kanae and Erika turned to face the model who was still smiling, "What the…"

Erika paled, _'That director, he knows! Could it be… that girl, it's a trap!'_ She quickly calmed herself down. _'Calm down Erika… even if she accuse me stealing her idea, no one can prove it! Even if that director know… I can do better than they are so it doesn't-'_

She was planning to use the same idea and acting on it better than her! That's… UNFAIR!

"Can I borrow Curara too?" Came the same request.

"OBJECTION!" Erika screamed at the top of her lungs. "If they use _my_ idea, it's unfair! No matter how good they are!"

Kanae narrowed her eyes, and quickly figured out what was going on here. Kouenji stole Kyouko's idea but the girl pressed on, and after the first round Erika was scared they could perform better even using the same scenario. "Unfair hm?" Kanae wouldn't mind going with the same idea of sharing Curara either, especially since it seems the director was aware Erika was the thief. "Why?" Even if the idea of reconciliation was the same, no one was going to sing or dance for sure. "And which part of your idea we're going to use?"

"Using Curara!"

Kanae was not impressed, "I am sorry… but this is a CM, drinking the soda in this audition is not the most original idea."

"What did you-"

"It's alright." Kyouko cut her off, "I will use Curara but I am not going to share an indirect kiss." She held her index finger to her lips and made cute kissing sound with her lips. "With Kanae-chan❤."

At her words, everyone in vicinity minus Yun and guffawing Kurosaki turned five different shades of red. Kouenji even more so when she realized she just kissed a commoner girl _indirectly_ , she still got a peasant's saliva on her lips! That girl… she fed her the idea to do such thing, with a girl! A commoner!

Kanae usually disliked such artificial and cutesy gesture like that but Kyouko looked mischievous and elegant when she did it, and she drew attention to them like bee to honey. Which was the main point of this audition, and Kouenji's reaction when she realized she had been duped was priceless!

Yun who was recording everything made a mental note to inform Arisaka-san that his employees had been teaching Kyouko weird things again. And just a few days ago she and Tsuruga-kun called indirect kiss silly and today she revelled on the fact most Japanese teenage girl found the gesture significant. In the same time she was also breaking the presumption that since she was traditional, she was a prude too. She didn't even have to do anything daring herself, Kouenji already did.

Kurosaki marveled on Hime-chan's elaborate prank on Kouenji, she even used it to polish her image to fit Curara somewhat. She was a champion manipulator! Then again… Kurosaki eyed the flustered Kouenji with narrowed eyes, if this girl had even one honest and fair bone in her body, Hime-chan's plan won't come to fruition. She had made her bed and now she would have to lie in it. Suddenly he had an image of fat and pudgy cat lying on a bed of lettuce with apple stuffed in its mouth with two cheetahs over her, licking their claws.

In his musing he almost didn't notice Hime-chan had followed his assistant to their storage room and returned to audition room with a can and a bottle of Curara. _'Why a bottle and a can?'_ He wondered.

"Pardon me for the delay." She beamed before handing the bottle to her partner.

Kanae tensed and recalled her own admission that she was scared she couldn't follow Kyouko, and now with the bottle in hand she was thoroughly confused what the heck the shorter girl had in mind. _'I said it myself but now I'm really at a lost.'_

Then she heard a chuckle and saw Kyouko's assuring smile, "It's alright, you're a great actress… you will act. Just follow my lead."

And just like that her doubt was dispersed. "Right."

"START!"

* * *

As soon as the cue was given Kyouko turned her back on Kanae but the taller girl firmed her resolve to not fret and stand tall. Of course a burst of soda straight to her face was the last thing she expected in return of her faith in Kyouko.

SPLASH!

"Ah!" She yelped in shock and she could hear everyone around them also gasped in shock. Kanae cracked one eye open and saw Kyouko holding the can up in one hand as if it was some sort of gun at her with her free hand placed on her hip.

Her whole body was screaming _'I challenge you'_ and Kanae froze in dilemma of what she should do in response.

" _Aren't they suppose to reconcile?"_ Someone asked in the background.

The judge tensed themselves because they were very close to ground zero and the silence was suffocating. The judges felt the air had became _very_ awkward, as it felt like they were watching something private. They also wondered what the heck the pink pair was trying to do next.

At last the girl in pink hakama moved, her free hand touched her cheek gently. "Pay-back." She rolled the word off of her tongue, and in spite of her traditional costume she looked like… Aneki?

* * *

Kurosaki bit his lower lip, _'The Touyas suppose to be a good family right? Not Yakuza, right?!'_ Where did she get that?!

Yun groaned, _'Arisaka-san really should stop his staffs from corrupting Kyouko, just another thing in long list of_ weird things _they shouldn't teach to her.'_

* * *

Kanae was dumbstruck, as Kyouko was picking a fight with her instead of making up. How the heck she should act-

"Hmph!" A giggle interrupted her line of thought, and as she looked up a giggling Kyouko filled her sight. Kanae jumped backward in reflex because she was too close for comfort almost dropping the bottle of Curara but she held it close to her chest as if it could save her from Kyouko. "He he he… just kidding~" She sang,"Yadda… do you think I was being serious?!"

Kanae growled, hands on her hips as she huffed indignantly in response. "You! You had me fooled, hm?!" This was her lead and Kanae would be damned if she didn't follow it.

Out of nowhere suddenly Kyouko whipped out a second can of Curara - _presumably from long sleeve of her hakama-_ and began to shake it with gutso. "The one who makes the first move win!" In the crowd Kouenji Erika flinched at the line she threw at Kanae before.

"Not if I get you first!" Kanae declared as she shook her own soda and tried to unleash them on Kyouko first. It didn't go accordingly to her plan, as the soda bottle refused to cooperate and just spilled to her hands and the floor. "Gyaa… wha- what?! Why?!" She looked so flustered and fumbled with the bottle.

Kyouko who never saw Kanae this flustered choked in her laughter, and with her finger still on the can lid she accidentally open it and the soda burst from from the opening straight to her laughing face.

"Kyaa!"

Everyone held their breath, covering their lips as they struggled to not laugh at Kyouko's misfortune or rather karma.

And now as the result both of them were equally flustered, and dripping wet with soda. Then in unison after a long staring match they burst to laughter, prompting the whole room to follow their example.

"Ha ha ha ha ha…"

"Ha ha ha!"

They were pointing at each other as laughing, happiness shone radiantly on their face.

* * *

Kurosaki coughed, he was really tempted to laugh like a loon and smiled when he saw the rest of the judges were laughing too. Everyone did, except Erika who was more flustered by how the atmosphere of the room was controlled by the pink pair.

* * *

Kanae who got her laughter under control steeled herself and asked, "Have you… forgiven me?"

She smiled at her and offered the can, and Kanae understood as she let her bottle to toss with Kyouko's can. As the sweet liquid made it past her lips Kanae inhaled deeply, relieved. Then she delivered her last line. "Thank... you." A gratitude full of emotion, filled with her relief and joy that her beloved friend had forgiven her.

* * *

Kurosaki narrowed his eyes at Kouenji Erika who was fuming in the background as the duo cleaned up the mess they made. In the end the one who made Kouenji tasting defeat was Kotonami herself, fair and square indeed. It was without a doubt Kotonami Kanae was an outstanding actress and he had nothing to complain about her acting. However… the one who orchestrated everything, Touya Kyouko was entirely different matter.

This scenario was good but… he had suspected she would let Kotonami to use original scenario she cooked up that involves sharing their drink from the same bottle. With their combined acting skill, even if it would look like they copying Kouenji, no one would complain if they did it better. Not to mention he, the director knew who had the idea first so Koueji's outcry of plagiarism would fall short.

"Touya… Touya…" His client repeated the surname again and again in the middle of their meeting to conclude the audition. Which was just formality because Kurosaki had made up his mind, if they disagreed they would have to take the project to someone else. "The kanji is different but… She is _that_ Touya!"

"Huh?"

"Touya-shodan!" The middle aged man snapped his finger, "No wonder she looks familiar! She is Princess of Go, Touya-Meijin's daughter."

Princess of Go? It was an official nickname?! Kurosaki snickered, no wonder she disliked it. "Her family have a lot of clout too… Touya is an old family, they used to be family of politicians so they have a lot of connection."

He sighed, "I don't care about that beside… Touya Kyouko-san get this far with her skill."

"Off course!" The others quickly agreed. "Her acting is fine, but Kotonami is the who grasp my heart with her last line!"

"Yeah, Touya-san did very well for a model and Go player." The other added with a grin.

These guys seems to be an avid fan of Touya Meijin, and they knew his daughter but… from her portfolio and what these guys told him. She was a complete… amateur, or rather she just started acting. "Oi." He asked his assistant, "When she asked for Curara…"

His assistant perked up at that, "Oh yes, I was surprised… when she got them she quickly shook the first can and bottle." It was scary though because she was shaking them so violently while smiling like a lady. "Then she asked for another can and drop it on the sleeve pocket inside her hakama's sleeve." He tugged his own sleeve. "I was so flustered and confused what she has in mind, but it seems she has everything under control… ha ha ha…"

And yet… she possessed such a raw talent, she was a real deal.

"Then it's decided."

Kotonami Kanae and Touya Kyouko passed the audition with flying colors.

* * *

 **One Hour later (Touya Go Salon)**

The Salon was much nicer than Kanae expected, it looked like a high class cafe rather than something out of trend like Go salon. Kyouko greeted the woman behind register, "Hello Ichikawa-san, is the traditional room at the back empty?"

"Yes, feel free to use them Kyouko-chan!" Ichikawa-san was a woman in her early twenties with short brown hair and kind grey eyes who worked in the salon as the caretaker. "What would you like for refreshment?"

"Some ice cream mochi would be lovely."

"That's fattening!" Kanae screeched.

"Just this once." Kyouko pleaded and she gave in.

As they sat in a private room with tatami mats and low table, Kanae let out a sigh of relief. She still had goosebump from their meeting with Kurosaki-kantoku. Kanae couldn't believe the director was threatening them as soon as he announced he chose them, he made it sounded he would kill them if they dared to let even one scratch marred their body. Then again her boss was Takarada Lorry so she was learning how to take weird in stride. Speaking of weird…

"Oi, what did director asked you?" Kyouko was called out before they left.

Kyouko hummed, sipping her tea. "About why I didn't just use the original idea of sharing the drink with you."

Kanae sighed at that, "Seriously Kyouko… you're so demure all the time I keep forgetting when it comes to your job you can have manipulative streak." Like what happened in training school.

"Ara… but I didn't do it with malicious intent." She huffed, "Beside… if Kouenji-san didn't try to cheat all the time she won't get in trouble like today."

"Ah right…" Kanae didn't get why Erika just had to cheat, it was not like the girl was completely helpless in acting. If only she tried harder with her own power… "So tell me, what else?"

She grinned sheepishly, "Well… I admit I have been manipulative today, but I am no champion manipulator as I lost my nerve in last second before we started the second round." What?! You looked so serene and mischievous, yet you admit deep down you lost your nerve?! "I mean… I intend to show everyone you're better than Kouenji-san, a statement she can't deny but have to admit with using scenario of sharing drink… even if you performed after her, you can act in higher level than hers."

That was an ultimate revenge plan, Kanae admitted. "But then? You thought I can't do it?"

"No! I believe in you… but… in the end I can't go through with it because seeing her outraged face I started to think perhaps I was going too far so I change my plan on the spot."

Huh, wait… so the second scenario was just created at that very moment?!

"I felt like thinking with _byōyomi_ (countdown penalty in Go) but somehow I manage to come up with an alternate hands." Then she deflated, "But still… I wasted so much soda I am almost afraid they would get mad, and I hope this will never get to senpai or I would never hear the end of it." He won't be so compliant if she scold him for wasting food if he knew.

Kanae didn't know Go, but she could guess what Kyouko just implied. "YOU came up with that soda gun war in seconds?!"

"Eh, it's not war considering I am the only one who fired the soda at you and gave you a defective gun and then committed suicide with mine." She summarized their short battle of soda-gun.

Deep down Kanae had this urge to shot soda at Kyouko at least once, but she was not going to admit it. "You're really weird and impossible."

Kyouko sighed, "Why I keep hearing that lately?"

"Anyway, where's Yun-sensei?" Kanae asked curiously, it was odd to not see him around Kyouko lately.

She beamed, "He picked up our guest for us!"

"Guests?" Kanae echoed.

And on cue the shoji door opened, and revealing Yun-sensei who dragged three injured servants of Erika and the spoiled princess was in tow, shivering like a kitten. "Sensei? Why are they looks like that? You've not been in a fight with them, have you?" Why they looked like thugs from delinquent manga?

Yun shook his head, "The fools are following you and tried all sort of cliche things but got in trouble themselves." He explained, "In fact I saved them from the real delinquents… seriously both master and subordinates."

"I… I am thankful you saved us but! BUT! I will have my revenge!" She stammered.

Yun narrowed his eyes, "Kouenji Erika! Sit down!"

"HAI!" Erika squeaked and sat across Kyouko and Kanae, separated by the short table.

Kanae rolled her eyes, it seemed Yun-sensei still had it in him after teaching brats for years. "So, I suppose you bring her here to talk to me?" She still remembered years of petty revenge Kouenji inflicted to her career and frankly while she hated Kouenji, she just want to move on with her career.

"You… haven't won yet! I will-" She composed herself. "That director said if you hurt yourself even a little he would drop you, do you think-"

"Ha!" Kanae pointed at her, "There you go again! Always! Always resort to dirty method when you can't get your way."

"What did you say?!"

"I am right, am I not?!" Kanae pressed on, with Kyouko's presence beside her she felt strong and proud of herself. She didn't have to flee like a coward from this spoiled girl! "You don't know how it feels to run to a wall and shattered to pieces then raise again to overcome your limits! That's why you stagnate! You're staying in a perfect and beautiful world, while I am here! Struggling and fighting with all my might to be a first rate actress!"

Erika bristled, "Well, unlike you I am-"

"You're a rich Ojou-sama?! How ridiculous…" She stood up, and gestured towards Kyouko. "She is also a lady from rich family like you, but did you see her bribing Kurosaki-kantoku?! Like you, who think apologizing even in acting is beneath you?!" Erika flushed when she was found out why she didn't apologize to her partner. "She let herself dripping wet in sticky soda with me, she didn't think it's beneath her to struggle as hard as I do! That's why I can proudly call her my rival, while you!" Kanae pointed at Kouenji once again. "You didn't even live in the same world as I do! You're never my rival! In the first place, is it mean anything to compete with someone like you?!"

Someone like her… she had never…

"Isn't that why, even with your money! Your talent, your looks…" Kanae listed on, "You never entered Showbiz world for real, because you know! It's not a beautiful and glamorous world as it seems, it's a battlefield! A world too dirty for you to step in! But here I am! I am already there, Kouenji!" Kanae panted heavily, "That's why...this rivalry is just your daydream."

She was right, Erika had been contemplating becoming a star for real but then she got scared. After all it was not the first time individual from showbiz world with dignity and pride for their profession like Kurosaki rejected her money and talent. Even if she throw a tantrum, the fact remained her money couldn't help her forever in showbiz world and she would suffer defeat.

But… if Kotonami could do it.

Clenching her teeth, Erika swore. "I will be back… and come after you as an actress and not the daughter Kouenji group." She inhaled sharply, "And then you have to acknowledge me as your rival!"

"I'll be waiting." Kanae returned.

And then she left, followed by teary eyed servants of hers out of the room. Yun followed suit, to make sure the troublemakers made it to the entrance without disrupting the salon.

Kanae's labored breathing evened before she sat down and buried her blushing face in her hands. "I can't believe I said that… so embarrassing!"

Kyouko laughed softly, clapping. "No no! You're so cool Kanae-chan!"

"Mou!"

She perked up at that, "So… can I call you Mouko-chan? You keep saying Mou, so-"

"Why you call me that all of a sudden?! How the heck your brain works anyway, Kyouko?!"

"Eeh… but it's cute!"

"NO!"

She clasped Kanae's hands in hers, "Can I borrow your LoveMe stamp book?"

"Eh?" Kanae handed the book without protest and gaped when Kyouko once again gave her another 100 points. "Oi! You can't bribe me! And if it's possible I am the one who should give you points for helping me with Kouenji!"

She giggled, "Is that so? But you're helping me plenty too today… Mouko-chan...I have learned so much from you." Her eyes softened. "From you and Kouenji…" She murmured as she wrote a side note for Kanae.

 **Dear, Kanae-chan**  
 _Thank you very much for today, I learned a lot from you.  
I am so proud of you with how you make up with Kouenji-san.  
Let's do our best in this CM and I hope both of us is one step closer to our dreams.  
With love, please accept these feelings that one day you will be a top actress.  
_

Thank you,  
Touya Kyouko.

Kanae went beet red at the heartfelt words in her stamp book, "Uhm… you're welcome." Though it should be her who said thank you, because if not for Kyouko… this girl had changed her world.

* * *

 **On the way back to Touya Residence**

They had dropped Mouko-san off and on their way back to Touya residence by her car, a honda 660. It was a joint gift from her parents and study group for her debut in showbiz world, and she fell in love at the first sight even though she prefered public transportation. Yun-sensei thankfully managed to get his Japan driver license quickly though, so now she had no trouble traveling everywhere.

"Hm…"

 _Revenge is for fools_

That was what Yun-sensei told her when she was still in first year of Kaiou middle school. She had been a difficult student to him, as back then she couldn't quite forget the pain she suffered in school. It became so bad to the point she was a nervous wreck just by sitting in her class with so many students, she felt trapped and felt like they would somehow lash out at her like Shotarou and her old schoolmates did.

It got to the point Yun-sensei was assigned to teach her in separate room for weeks, and the kind teacher had helped her until she can breath again in the crowded classroom. She didn't tell him everything about her past in Kyoto but he knew she felt defeated, humiliated and hate so strong she choked on them.

Corn helped her sadness but not her anger and hate.

She was in so much pain until Yun-sensei told her that one line. Revenge was for fools, and indeed she would be a fool to be so absorbed in revenge for a boy who didn't even live in the same town as her any longer. Why would she waste her second chance, when she had a lot of people to love again? But could she let go of those ugly feelings so easily.

Then Akira was born, suddenly the choice became much easier for her. Then more and more people come along to her life and suddenly she had so much to love. But something was still missing until _he_ came and pointed it out to her.

 _Senpai…_

He showed her what she didn't have, one thing she desperately refused to see in fear she would suffer more. That if she loved herself, wanting to do things for herself, there would be more pain if she cared. She was wrong, and she was happy now.

"Kyouko… you're asleep?" Yun glanced to the side at passenger seat, sighing. "I wonder what you're dreaming off to have such a content smile in your face…" He murmured softly, and he couldn't help but smile when thinking of how a solemn girl introduced to him all those years had changed in such a short time. He had spent years to help Kyouko to get over her fear but he never got to teach her how to be happy.

"Hm… senpai…"

And suddenly this guy came to her life and she was happier than ever. She had friends, family, career, everything that lined up for happiness before her, and she saw them at last. Yun didn't know what kind of magic Tsuruga used, but he somehow opened her eyes.

"Don't knit your brow like that…" She mumbled in her sleep, "It will stay that way, and… those are foods not poison, stop… looking at them… like that."

Yun sweat-dropped, "Well, Touya-sensei and I don't have to worry about giving Kyouko away to Tsuruga-kun anytime soon for sure." Then he paused. "Wait, shouldn't by this hour... Kyouko call to tell him about today?"

The poor guy.

Ren who just arrived in his kondo stared at his phone, no message, no miss call… He sighed, "She forgot to call me," He grumbled in defeated tone.

* * *

J **ust after Sho-chan was out of the picture, Mouko-chan came in. POOR Ren/Kuon LOL  
I hope you love my alternate scenes... hope it doesn't seem complicated ^^ As Ren barely mentioned in this chapter I can't resist adding his forgotten presence LOL and below is an OMAKE just for him ^^  
**

 **Whether you think it fits somewhere in timeline of main story is up to you~ I LOVE BOU! But… we can't have an Ojou in chicken costume ne?**

 **OMAKE: Tentekomai**

Never in his life as Tsuruga Ren he felt so stupid for forgetting his phone at home, how did he even forget the piece of technology that became his lifeline in Japan, he had no idea. At the time like this he was sure this was a karma for being such a petulant child to his father, didn't he say there was no benefit learning letters from small country like Japan and prefered Chinese? He was really regretting it now, if only he indulged his father back then maybe he wouldn't be in this predicament.

Yashiro was not helping, his manager broke his own phone in ten seconds flat.

He tried to ask around and met with various conditions. One only allowed him to send email, another only allowed phone call and some wanted his email address in return. He already asked six peoples and if he tried to ask more people on set, they would get suspicious and ask why he desperately needed a cellphone.

He did borrow the phone from people who let him to make a call, and before he could stop himself he had dialed one number he remembered by heart. Why he even remembered hers, he didn't know because she didn't even use unique and easy to remember one either. But he was desperate, much to his disappointment it went straight to her voicemail. It didn't surprise him because she was a busy person, she must be modelling or in the middle of Go game.

So imagine his shock when she found him alone in deserted corner of TMB, sweating profusely with a bright smile on her face. "I found you! Senpai!"

"Erm… why?"

She frowned at him, "Why?! You sent me that voice message asking whether I can help you with something! You sounds like it's the end of the world, so of course I am worried and come as soon as I can!"

He blinked owlishly, "How did you know I have work in TBM? Or which studio? Where were you just now?!"

She gaped at him, "You don't realize that both Yun-sensei and Yashiro-san kept our schedules? Both? I am sure if you ask Yashiro-san where am I, he would know too…"

"Why did they…"

Kyouko blushed furious red at that, "Because… apparently our social life is just sad, even though I have my pro-go friends now… you're pretty much the larger part of my social life. And vice versa… or so Yashiro-san and Yun-sensei claimed."

Silence…

Ren had to admit Kyouko was his only proper friend since he was ten, and Rick passed away in that accident. "Alright…" Let's just not dwell on it, as their managers said, it was just sad. "You didn't tell me where were you come from though."

"I had an interview in studio three levels below." She pointed down, "I just finished my interview when I checked my phone so I asked Yun-sensei to wrap the rest for me and went up to find you."

"Uhm… that still doesn't explain how you find me, I mean… you come straight to this deserted corner." Ren was pretty sure she didn't even go to the studio since if she did, Yashiro would tag along to escort her to him.

She blinked at him at that, "Well… aren't you the type who will go to secluded place when you're having trouble?" She pointed out without a hint of hesitation. "You're not someone who likes to depend on people either, senpai."

In short their train of thought matched which was why it was easy for her to track him down. He chuckled softly, she was so right. In the first place they met when they were children for the same reason, both were searching a place for solace and found it in each other.

"So, what's this trouble you can't ask anyone else?" She asked him curiously.

At that he froze, when he was young he could tell a lot of thing to her as long as it was seasoned with fairy tale but now… how could he ask that?!

Her gaze lowered and he followed it to abandoned script on the bench. "So… what's this difficult word in your script you don't get, senpai?"

Silence…

Ren stared at her in disbelief even though his expression betrayed his feeling, outwardly he was calm and smiling. "It's not something as stupid as that of course."

She sat down beside him, sighing. "There's a good reason why you avoid sending emails even though it's more common in Japan than making calls."

That was true, while he was more or less proficient in kanji some of them still escaped him. And Tsuruga Ren was an intelligent individual so using too many hiragana or katakana was beneath him.

"And there's that one time you looked for something on phone with a wrong kanji." She added with a sigh.

She saw through him again… Ren was not sure he should feel miserable or happy Kyouko figured him out this easily. So he gave in. "Sorry… for trying to hide the truth, it's embarrassing."

Kyouko didn't even bat an eye, "It's alright… everyone have something they want to hide from others, it's normal." She crossed her arms, "Anyway… no matter how embarrassing I'm sure it's not worse than one time Hans-santhought mortar for mochitsuki is water basin."

Ren tensed. "Mr. Hans?"

"An amateur go player from America… his Japanese is so so, his kanji too… so understandably he makes the most ridiculous misunderstanding throughout his stay in Japan." She nodded sagely, "Then again… even Korean and Japanese could get each other wrong, so it's no wonder if you belong to completely different continent…"

Ren tried to calm his heart down, she couldn't tell he was a foreigner right? "Uhm… I am a Japanese though, that's why I am embarrassed because whatever appeared in the script must be known to at least 80% population."

She just sighed at him, "Alright… I will just let it drop."

"Uhm… what do you suspect of me actually?"

"Didn't I just drop it?"

But it didn't change the fact she suspect something! "No, just enlighten me…"

"That you have foreign blood in you." She stated bluntly and Ren tensed again before preparing himself to smile to cover it. "Don't give me that fake smile, senpai…" She averted her eyes, "You asked even though I dropped the topic already."

There was no lying his way out of this then. "Alright… I am sorry, I admit I am not a full blood Japanese." Beside Kyouko wouldn't tell this to anyone, especially since she had seen how uncomfortable he was with this topic. He laughed softly, "How did you guess that though? My height?"

"That one is pretty obvious, your double eyelid is another… and your bone structure, your skin tone are a little off for Japanese." She listed on, "And some of your body languages scream foreigner, American especially." Especially his shrug.

Was she a detective or something? Ren was sweating now. "Do you have detective drama coming soon or something Touya-san?"

She rolled her eyes, "It nothing detective worthy… I have performed Sadou for foreigner guest quite often. Beside… do you even notice some people especially Yashiro-san once in awhile question your nationality with how smooth you are with your words?" She pointed out. "Even though this is 21th century, most japanese would die of embarrassment saying things you said casually to girls they're not committed to."

In short, a lot of people noticed but they brushed it off as him being a shameless playboy?!

"Anyway… senpai, which part of this script you didn't know? If you just ask me it would save your time instead… you know, looking it up online…" Kyouko froze when she saw the loving look Ren gave her.

Seriously this girl… then he burst to laughter much to Kyouko's shock and annoyance. "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"If you keep laughing I will leave you be with your problem!" She threatened with a huff.

"Ha ha Alright! I am sorry… it's page 23, scene 4." He pointed out, still shaking with mirth.

She opened the script, straight to to the mentioned part.

 _Masayoshi : I don't really know Kiichi. It's sure was Tentekomai*.  
Kiichi: That must have been tough. You could have said something and then I would have-  
Masayoshi: Baka._

She blinked, eyes narrowing as she guessed the problem. "Oh, and your problem is?" She asked just to confirm it.

As Kyouko expected Ren pointed at 'Tentekomai' which was an uncommon idiom nowadays and said, "I have to respond to this line but I don't understand…"

"Why don't you just reply it with your lines?" She was curious of what running inside his head, even if he couldn't understand tentekomai, he could have wing it and no one would be wiser about his lack of knowledge.

Kyouko forgot in that moment that both she and Ren were very through with their job, so winging it was out of option for Ren. "Well! You're from traditional background so off course you know what kind of dance tentekomai is." Ren said in frustrated tone. "I honestly have no clue."

"Huh?" She looked at him wide eyedly in shock.

"I am now in difficult place because if I don't know what kind of dance it is, I can't give appropriate response." Ren went on, not noticing Kyouko's shaking shoulders. "If it's dance with wild moves, I have to express surprise… if it's rhythmical dance my lines suppose to express sense of fun… my acting depends on the meaning of this dance." Then he turned towards trembling girl beside him with serious expression. "So, what kind of _dance_ Tentekomai is?"

She opened, closed, opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, before she blurted out. "I apologize in advance but you've surpassed Hans-san! SO!" She couldn't take it anymore and burst to giggling fit, "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

It took a while for Kyouko to calm down and Ren was mortified but in the same time he couldn't get angry with her as she explained the meaning of Tentekomai to him in between of her laughing fit that it was an idiom for being busy. It was not because she helped him in the end but because with tousled hair, sweaty skin, and flushed cheeks, once again she became quite a sight that made his head spun.

"I am so sorry…" She panted, "But I can't just help it." She even had tears on the corner of her eyes. "But you were dead serious when asking about so I just…" Then once again she gave him her full blown helpless look with half-lidded eyes.

Ren felt something snapped inside him and pulled her to his embrace, _'What the heck am I doing?!'_

Kyouko however was caught in another laughing fit and was trembling in mirth in his arms. "I can't.. Hmph! Stop… my sides… hurts…"

That was how their manager found him and Kyouko, he was hugging her trembling form while she was clutching on his shirt desperately to stop herself for losing control of her laughter. Yashiro squealed, but Yun covered his mouth. "Don't be happy yet…"

Kyouko panted and Ren loosened his hold on her quickly, "Oh my… I am sooo tired… my sides…"

Ren opened his mouth to explain since Yun and Yashiro were paling rapidly, but someone burst from studio of Bridge Rock and wandered over to their secluded corner. Grey eyes wide in shock when he saw his ex-childhood friend in arms of Japan's number one actor, panting, flushed and trembling like a kitten.

Ren saw the newcomer and pulled Kyouko's head back against his chest, no way he would let Fuwa Shou to see her at this state.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

Kyouko knew Sho was there but she didn't care, she had trouble with keeping her dignity as elegant lady because she was on the verge of laughing again. Normally she would get herself under control by now but the scandalized look on her senior's face when she told him was just too much. Especially since she had skimmed over the script, and the drama he starred was a mystery one with no relation whatsoever with dance. How did he got to conclusion Tentekomai was a dance was beyond her, and the idea Tsuruga Ren was a ditz deep down was too much.

"Hold me please…" She stuttered, because her knees felt week and she had trouble standing.

The musician howled, "What the heck are you saying Kyoukoooooooo?! You shameless girl, how dare you throw herself at pinhead actor like him!"

He quickly shut up when Yun was suddenly on his face and without warning grabbed him by his collar, "Keep your mouth shut, boy! You have no manner!"

"Why am I the one who manhandled? It's them who are being perverted!"

"Nothing indecent like you imagined, Fuwa." Ren corrected him, "Unlike you, I am a gentleman."

Yun could hear anything but dishonesty in Ren's voice, mostly embarrassment. "Alright, I will get rid of _this_ so… Yashiro-kun take care of them when I am gone." And proceeded to drag sputtering Shou back to Bridge Rock studio where his scandalized and horrified manager was waiting. Thankfully for Shoko, Yun left her charge intact in her care but with a threat if the boy dared to follow them he was not going to be responsible for what he would do to disable the boy from doing so.

So when Sho tried, Shoko cried and clung to him stubbornly. "He is gonna kill you!" Since their first encounter with Yun Haseo, Shoko had been terrified Kyouko's manager would kill her charge sooner or later.

In another studio Yashiro was sorely disappointed when Ren explained he had said something funny that sent Kyouko to laughing fit, and nothing _improper_ happened. Then again he should have known… this was not the first time he was disappointed with how innocent Ren's relationship with Kyouko was. Yun just shrugged when Yashiro told him as the Korean was not expecting anything exciting in the first place. Though they were extremely curious why Ren vehemently refused to retell what did he said to make her laugh like that, or why Kyouko declared she was sworn to secrecy.

* * *

 **Review Please!  
**


	14. Episode 13

**Once again I RAN away from finalizing my paper... I am so damn lazy to do it since the grade is out and even if I submit a good report my grade which is quite good already won't add up anyway -.-' I wish I have half of Kyouko's preseverance.**

 **Episode 13: Twist and Fall**

On the day of Curara filming, Kyouko was frantic and it had nothing to do with the CM itself. Because of Ruriko's PV, modelling, Curara audition and modelling again, Kyouko had piled up her required quota for appearance duty as Go player so she had a hazarded schedule running around Tokyo for tutoring, MC, exhibition and what else. Then as she finished her quota, Akira and Akiko got a cold, it was in season and both fell victim. Touya-sensei escape the worse because he was in Okinawa for a Go seminar.

Her mother, Akiko was jealous and in her fevered state made relentless call to her husband who was off alone to tropical paradise. Kyouko just count her blessing that she was not required to go all over Japan yet like her father.

So understandably after two calls that go straight to voicemail, and leaving messages both times, Kyouko didn't bother to call Ren. The Japan's leading man himself ran to the same problem, four times.

"I completely forgot to try calling senpai!" And the day of Curara shoot was when Kyouko regained her bearing after three supposed off days taking care of her sick brother and mother. "He is going to sulk or get mad or…" Kyouko trailed off in panic, "I can't believe it! I forget!"

Yun himself felt guilty forgetting about calling Tsuruga-kun, he did send email to Yashiro-kun about why Kyouko was so busy though. "Erm… Tsuruga-kun sulks?"

"He do that?" Was Kanae's question of the day as Yun drove both girls to location.

She nodded, "I think… he did once back in anniversary of Kudou Yukiko-san…" Kanae recalled that was the party both models attended and made a stir because they wore whites. "He is not looking at me in the eye, lips upturned as he glared at nothing." Then she clasped her hands, "Which will last for a few seconds and when you call him out he will give you this fake smile that say I am unhappy with you."

Yun and Kanae blinked owlishly at her description, "He glares at nothing?"

"And then smile?"

Kyouko nodded, frustrated when she saw her call was not picked up again.

Kanae braced herself, "How did you translate those as sulking?!"

"Eeh…" She trailed off hesitantly, "I just think the vibe he gave off when he sulks is similar to a childhood friend of mine. Though his cover up smile was more strained than Tsuruga-senpai…" The glaring at nothing with upturned lips were the same as Corn though. It was the only times Corn would look upset around her if he was not talking about his father's big hand, usually when she was-

She shook her head frantically, _'Go away childhood naivety and stupidity…'_ Why she ever casted Sho as her prince charming was a mystery to her current self, even though as a kid Sho was not a bad child. Yes, even she admitted he had not been a horrible person when he was young. Though personality wise he was not prince like at all, Corn was…

"Ha! So Tsuruga-san is still a normal human after all!" Kanae declared with triumphant look, snapping Kyouko out of her thought. "Then again I can't see how true his public image is when he is around you anyway, Kyouko…" She sighed, "Both of you threw it out of the window when you're in proximity of each other, it's amazing."

Kyouko averted her eyes, "Iyaa… we're not that bad, right?"

" **You are."** Yun and Kanae chorused.

"Ha ha ha ha ha…" She laughed mirthlessly. "So we are." Speaking of her senior, "By the way Yun-sensei, did you manage to free up my schedule for three days starting from the day after tomorrow?"

Yun nodded, "Ah yes, it's no trouble… your quote for this month is done at one go and summer line modelling is out and autumn ones will start in two months."

"Yay!" Kyouko cheered.

Kanae leaned in to the front row seat curiously, "Why do you need three days off?"

"Research for my next audition! For a drama."

Kanae perked up, "Drama? What kind?"

"It's a comedy." Kanae deflated, "But they have one interesting character that catch my eye so…"

Interesting character? Kanae cleared her throat, "When is the audition?" She would love to co-star with Kyouko in a drama, and comedy or not it was a good start for her career. Beside… this kind of unusual choice that test her dignity would please their eccentric president for sure.

Kyouko beamed at her and tell her the date then pulled out a… manga?

* * *

 **Not far from Curara CM Location (By the seashore)  
**

"Kyouko-chan's CM location is pretty near." Yashiro informed him loyally.

Ren didn't react, "Not interested, I am not going to disturb her job." They had been missing each other for a week, and to his misfortune there was no the right time to to make a call. He was getting… lonely which was ridiculous because they had been separated for ten years, why a week matters now?!

Yashiro was not helping either, "You could have visited her house when she got stuck caring for her brother and mother."

"She would be mad and kick me out of the house in fear I would catch cold from her family."

"Going to her Go convention?"

"I have no interest in Go and my knowledge about it is nonexistent."

"She can tutor you!"

"From most basic, I can't even hold the stone right." He had seen the way Go pro holding their stone on TV and out of curiosity tried to hold a coin that way. It was not easy, and he imagined a go stone was even more slippery than a coin. It felt like how he practiced using chopstick to pick bean, obviously not something you could do without practice.

"Why you have to be so logi- achoo!" Yashiro sneezed to the side, avoiding his direction. "Damn! I caught their cold!" He moaned in despair.

It was the season for cold, and LME's office didn't escape the worst of it like Touya household. It would be a disaster if the virus spread to their talents.

"Ren, it's break time! Just go and see Kyouko-chan…" He coughed, "I beg you." He said in mock dying voice.

"Why did you turn it to dying request, and you're not even dying…"

Suddenly he got a call, and he fished out his phone. It was from his childhood friend so he quickly picked it up, not even noticing a make-up staff that came closer to invite him to lunch. "Moshi-moshi… Touya-san, what is it?" He pointedly ignored Yashiro's knowing grin.

A sigh of relief could be heard from the other end, _"Thanks goodness, at last I call at the right time I hope?"_ He just chuckled in response. _"And you're not even upset."_

He tensed at that, "Upset? Why?"

" _I forgot to call after Curara audition… it's my first and you're my senior, I should call you first thing after the announcement but I…"_

Warmth filled his chest at her words, "It's alright… you called but the time is just not right."

" _Actually… calling you now doesn't feel right."_

Huh?

" _Because I want to see you for personal reason and I am going to ask something selfish that involves taking a lot of your time for myself… so if it's your break time, do you mind to have lunch with me? I brought side dish to share..."_

"Alright." He said yes without thinking twice.

In the end Ren gave in and drove his car to Curara CM, missing Lorry's marching band and Maria that came fifteen minutes later.

* * *

 **Curara CM's location**

Kanae eyed the spread of food Kyouko presented for their picnic, something Kyouko insisted because there were a lot of flowers and the weather was good. Kanae wondered if this what she had to face every time she hung out with Kyouko, she would gain weight quickly and might have to sever their friendship for the sake of her beauty.

"Oi, Kyouko… you're a firm believer the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, huh?" Kanae asked before she popped in another piece of delicious shimmered taro in lemon to her mouth. "You bribes Tsuruga-san with food."

She blinked owlishly at that, "Actually… me inviting him to lunch is more to his benefit than mine, and no… food is the last thing to bribe him with. That man think eating is a chore and if it's not human's basic need he would avoid it like a plague."

"You mean… a man that _huge_ naturally have small appetite?!" How was that even possible?! "How did he got that tall then?"

Kyouko scowled, "Hereditary I bet… nothing to do with his food, while nutrition helps… blood triumph when height is concerned."

Someone cleared his throat in the background, "So you're still not over the can on your head?" A familiar masculine voice asked as a figure blocked the warm sun she wanted to enjoy.

The tamagoyaki on her chopstick dropped to her plate, she already knew this guy was like a ninja even with his big feet so it won't surprise her anymore he appeared all of a sudden even if it was her who call him here. "No, I am not over it… ever." Not until she was tall enough to reach that smug head of his.

He dropped gracefully beside her, "So here I am as requested…"

She quickly picked an empty plate and the food before presenting it to him. "Here."

"I didn't even get to choose?" He asked in amusement.

"They're filling but light." She explained her choice of food for him, "And here is your tea."

Kanae fidgeted, why she agreed to eat with Kyouko instead of joining Yun-sensei who took his portion to eat somewhere else? He knew this would happen, these two was off to their own world when they were together!

Fortunately for Kanae a marching band approached and even Ren and Kyouko couldn't stay cooped up in their world when Takarada Lorry came to invade their lunch break, with Maria along. The little girl was at the height of her happiness when two of her favorite persons welcomed her to their picnic. Kanae quickly finished her meal and resolutely refuse for seconds and fled from the too delicious meals Kyouko cooked that would make her diet pointless.

"Aaah!" Maria, the latest addition to their picnic was used without mercy by Kyouko to feed Ren, and the actor couldn't refuse but opened his mouth wide even though it brought up traumatizing childhood memory.

Thankfully the food was good, and even better, after three mouthfuls Kyouko stopped Maria and told the young girl that if she feed Ren like that, he would hate eating even more. Sometimes Ren wondered if Kyouko was a psychic, she could see through him like this. Even Lorry looked impressed.

Much to his embarrassment, Maria then asked Kyouko how to feed him the right way. The girl off course didn't see this as anything romantic, Kyouko saw it as a chance to make sure he ate enough for his huge body.

"Aah, senpai!" A squeal of a fangirl could be heard in the background, of perhaps it was Yashiro's. Followed by Yun's lecturing teacher voice that told Ren's manager Kyouko's true motive was just feeding Ren and nothing romantic.

Fortunately, Kyouko did know how to feed people right. She made sure to feed him in bite sized and patiently wait for him to finish chewing and swallowing before feeding him another. She worked in rhythmical fashion, and before Ren knew it he had eaten more than he ever had for the last four years and didn't feel like he was about to suffocate or too full, just right.

"There! Finished~" She sang as she began to pack up the bento boxes.

It was only after Ren left the location both Kyouko and Ren realized they had not talked about the 'thing' Kyouko wanted to trouble him with yet. He called her that night and asked about it but she vehemently refuse to discuss it on phone, and promised she would see him in few days as Yun-sensei had cleared up her schedule for a few days.

On the next day Yashiro ran to a pillar and collapsed.

* * *

 **LME, acting section**

Matsushima was feeling troubled by one talent of their section who usually was no source of problem to him at all. It was not work he was worried about though, after all this was the most professional guyin LME. However for some reason contrary to what his public persona said about his perfection, there one chipped part of his professionalism, which could be a disaster if that _guy_ was left working on his own device.

"If I know… I wouldn't have send Kotonami-kun for Shinonome-san."

As if on cue Kotonami came into his office in hurry and asked for script the actress needed for the next shooting. "For Hitsuzen, episode 10."

Matsushima handed the script, "Here…" Sighing from behind his masker, Matsushima stopped the dark haired beauty from bolting out of the room. "Do you think Shinonome-san can be left alone on her own device if I assign you to someone else?"

Kanae shook her head vehemently, "She is a good actress I admit but I don't think an airhead like that can be left alone, just this morning she mixed up the script she has to study for today. She is lucky I notice." The girl reported in no nonsense tone.

He deflated, "Right… what am I gonna do with Ren then?"

"Tsuruga-san? Why you're worried about him?" Kanae asked curiously. "Surely he can take care of himself?"

"For his job… yes, but not his health… he has this tendency to skip meals when left alone. With Yashiro, at least he can make sure Ren eats." Matsushima explained tiredly.

Kanae scoffed at that, "If it's his eating habit you're worried about… I am sure Yashiro-san already asked her."

"Who?"

She craned her neck towards the clock on the wall, grinning. "It's lunch time… good, why don't you go see yourself? She must be in talent section by now."

Curious, Matsuhima followed Kotonami to talent section where they found Sawara was talking to the girl he remembered lately was likened by the talent section head as female version of Ren by his peers. He supposed they were right, she was gentle, polite, and epitome of perfect Yamato Nadeshiko.

"Ah… good morning Matsushima-san, Kanae-chan." She greeted them, the skirt of her leaf green hakama swayed as she turned towards them. "How do you do?"

"Ah fine, thank you…" They returned, Matsushima send Kotonami questioning look since he had no idea why they went to see Touya.

The dark haired beauty smirked in response. "Ne… Kyouko, did Tsuruga-san eat his lunch properly today?"

Huh? Why did she ask that to Touya? Why would Touya know Ren ate his lunch or not?

Touya answered her query with holding up her phone, showing them a photo of finished bento box with a comment. _'There I finished them, happy?'_

Kotonami choked on nothing, covering her mouth. "Oh my gosh… he sounds like a sulking kid!"

Then it dawned on Matsushima whose lunch it was, "Ren… eat his meal properly?" The bento box didn't seem like those disposable ones from catering, it was obviously homemade one, the stacked type with insulation that keep the meal warm. "Did you give him bento, Touya-san?" He asked timidly.

A tick appeared on her temple, "Well… it can't be helped, bento from catering is not to his taste and they're too heavy for his delicate stomach apparently. So I ask my manager to drop a bento for his lunch this morning on his way to Ki'in."

"Uhm… and Ren just accept?"

She looked vexed, recalling the phone call from this morning, "Off course, he refused at first… _after all as an adult I can't take advantage of your kindness_ …" They jumped in shock when suddenly she did a perfect imitation of Ren's voice. "But then I corrected him that, if he is an adult and professional actor he would be able to take care of himself and eat properly. He _did not_ so if he want to refuse he should prove it to me that he will eat the meal I prepared instead of sulking like a child."

 _She won the argument?!_

Kanae snickered, "You argue with him again on phone?"

"Yes… as usual, but it's totally his fault this time!" She insisted. "I won the argument though so I get him to send me photos of his finished meals… that's the least he could do after I went through trouble to count calories when preparing his meals."

"You guys sounds like old married couple, you know that?"

"If we're old married couple, he should eat the meal his wife prepared on the table without complain!" She retorted, huffing in annoyance.

Silence… did she just respond to Kotonami's teasing… seriously?!

"Erm… I am sorry if this is a sensitive inquiry…" Sawara, the brave soul began hesitantly. "But are you and Ren dating, Touya-san?"

There was no blushing or sputtering, her eyes widened for a moment before she gave him a skeptical look. "Where did you get that idea, Sawara-san?"

Sawara blushed, he couldn't tell her why out loud in their office for sure! They still didn't realize back then he was watching everything! "Erm… you guys are close?"

"He is my senpai… off course we are, but that's no reason to come up with such conclusion." Kyouko denied bluntly, "Beside… have you seen our schedule? Does it seems like we have time for _dating_ as you said?"

Kanae clamped her mouth shut, _'You do… your managers makes sure that you do.'_

Poor Sawara off course didn't know that. "Uhm… no…" Her schedule as entertainer was nowhere as full as Ren but he didn't know how busy Touya was when her job as Go player and Sadou master was added so he couldn't say.

"At any rate…" She trailed off, "Rest assured Matsushima-san! I will make sure Tsuruga-senpai eat properly!"

Kanae struggled to stop herself from laughing, "You guys are going to fight about it for days…"

"When it comes about his meals I always win though." She stated proudly.

The dark haired beauty smirked, "Off course you do, especially since you shove that pro level meals to his face very time." Then she added, "Did you threaten to come marching to his set and feed him yourself if he didn't comply too?"

Kyouko tensed at that.

"You did."

She sputtered, "It's for his own good, beside if he behaves like a kid I will treat him like one." Kyouko admitted without a hint of shame.

Well, Matsushima supposed he didn't have to worry about Ren's eating habit anymore. Before he knew it, someone had taken charge of Ren's meal, and judging from Touya's confidence, Ren had been defeated soundly. Though… Matsushima was very confused now, Touya was actually Ren's what? Kouhai? His girlfriend? His wife?! Or his mother?

 _Nevermind,_ everyone within hearing range of their conversation thought to themselves, _they didn't want to know._

"How about Ren's dinner though?" Matsushima wondered out loud.

Kyouko who was already halfway out of the room poked her head in, "Oh, don't worry about that either Matsushima-san! We're going to have dinner together tonight!" Then she was off.

"...dinner together?" Sawara and Matsushima muttered in unison. "They're dating, aren't they?"

"Should we be prepared for rumor, paparazzi and press conference by now?" Sawara wondered out loud.

"Erm… I don't know, but you see the article that implied romance between them from last month and…" Both Ren and Kyouko just bulldoze through it with smiles and politeness with a touch of humor.

Kanae wisely kept her mouth shut, _'No, you don't have to… not for a loooong time.'_ Kanae had joined Yun and Yashiro's bet, one thousand yen on both denying it and fumbling like idiots for years. She was very confident she would win.

* * *

 **That night…**

Ren insisted that they ate in restaurant, because his pride had taken a hit and he would be damned if he let her treat him another round of her cooking again. No matter how amazing her culinary skill was. She was not cooperating however, with leaving the choice up to him. Ren knew why, she was guessing his preference so she could keep stuffing him. He honestly answered he liked everything she cook and it was his preference.

She just sighed, writing down something in her notes. He knew right away Kyouko just chalked his honest confession as one of his shameless playboy's line. It was amazing how she could see through him so easily but sometimes she could misunderstood him to the point it was comedic. So they held each other's gaze and willing each other to give in and pick the menu for their dinner.

Ren however was not willing to waste the night in his car and opened his mouth to say something outrageous just to rile her up but stopped, eyes narrowed at her determined face. Nope, not going to that route because knowing her deep hatred for defeat she won't hesitate to eat frogs. Worse, his next lunch would consist of frogs simmered in soyu if he dared.

"Alright… then let's eat hamburger with sunny side egg."

"Huh?"

Looking at how her eyes lighted up before she composed herself, he had pick the right choice. That was how they found themselves completely out of place in family restaurant. Fortunately they managed to get a secluded corner and Kyouko without make-up could easily order their meal and drink as quickly as she could on the counter.

He congratulated himself when he saw the sparkly eyes she had when their meal arrived, it seemed she had not had hamburger for so long. Looking at her cooking, Ren could guess her family was very conscious of their health type so it was no wonder something like hamburger was not in the menu in Touya household.

"Senpai, I will teach you how to eat this the fun way."

She had been annoyed with his sloppy eating habit all day and now her mood was good again. "How?"

"We have to eat the meat and the white first… when they're still hot off course!" She beamed at him before she began eating cutely, enjoying her meal with such bliss.

So in bliss she didn't even ask how did he know it was her favorite, he had prepared a smartass answer if she asked though. Speaking of hamburger, back then Kyouko-chan…

" _It's harmburger kingdom, Corn!"_

" _How do you do, your highness!"_

She was so cute and funny back then…

Kyouko had paused eating and observed her senior silently from the reflection of window beside their table, _'He is laughing at me… he is trying his best to not laugh…'_ Again, it was another familiar expression she had seen somewhere. His eyes wandered back and forth from her to nowhere in particular, shoulder hunched and lips quivered occasionally as he stubbornly pulled it to indifferent smile.

Looking down at her nostalgic meal, she frowned. _'Oh… of course it's familiar,_ _ **Corn**_ _share the same habit.'_ Looking up at him, she scooped up rice and cooked it with leftover sauce and yolk.

"You're making fried rice?" Ren choked out, and made that expression again.

She eyed him with narrowed eyes as she put down her utensils. Head tilted to the side as she stared at him openly without reservation. "You know senpai… you can laugh you know…"

"I just think you looks like you're enjoying your meal very much." He corrected her. "I am just smiling."

She cupped her chin, "Well, I think you're trying your best to not laugh at me… your expression is so alike with my childhood friend when he held himself back from laughing at me."

Ren froze at her statement, like a deer caught in headlight.

"So… alike…" She drawled on in wonder, "His face will get stuck in neutral expression but his shoulder and hands would shake with mirth, and when I look at him… he will pull his lips to a stubborn line like yours…" She trailed off. "I wonder…"

The actor waited the verdict from his childhood friend, wondering if she was going to find out. As expected, eating nostalgic menu could trigger memory best buried as sweet childhood rather than resurfacing as clues. How the hell he was going to get out of this?!

"Maybe that's why I am so comfortable around you, senpai…" She concluded, humming to herself as she began to eat her fried rice happily.

Ren felt like he had just missed the bullet, it was a close call. "I suppose…" But after his relief another feeling named guilt washed over him, _'So all this time Kyouko-chan know I was laughing at her!'_ Before he could stop himself he blurted out. "I am sorry."

"Huh?"

Damn! He was scandalized Kyouko-chan knew, so his father's gentleman training kicked in and he apologize on reflex!

"For being petulant about eating your meals?" She guessed, before beaming at him. "Glad to know that, and you're forgiven… so eat." She gave his fried rice she cooked for him a pointed look. It seemed when he was distracted she had stolen his hot plate to cook his rice for him.

He seriously couldn't decide she was so dense or too observant, then again this was Kyouko-chan. As Kuon or rather Corn, everything weird about Kyouko-chan in his head could be explained as Kyouko-chan being Kyouko-chan, end of the story.

After the meal she ordered dessert for them, nothing heavy just uiro and tea. "So what do you need help with?" Ren asked curiously, eager to hear what she voluntarily came to ask to him. Kyouko was an independent girl so she rarely asked for his help, and even at her most vulnerable she only asked him to be a good listener.

"Well… first thing first, are you alright with having Yun-sensei to tag along with you today?" She asked back.

He chuckled softly, recalling how her junior had sent her own manager to assist him today as she claimed she would stay at home the whole day so Yun-sensei could play chaperone for him. "Ah yes… I can manage my own work just fine but… the fangirls…" One whole crowd of them. "Yun-sensei helped a lot."

 _Flashback_

" _Kyaa!"_

" _Reeen!"_

 _Ren cringed at the sight outside of TV station and wondered if he could get out of this with his clothes intact "Ugh."_

 _As soon as the door opened, Yun's loud voice pierced fangirls scream and made them freeze like Yashiro's icy stare. "STAND STILL YOU LOT!" Before Ren knew it as they walked through the crowd the girls were properly chastised for waiting a man and behaving inappropriately in public. He got through the crowd to his car with his clothes and hair intact, Yun had different method than Yashiro, but damn, it was equally effective._

 _Maybe there was a good reason a teacher made a good manager._

 _End of Flashback_

"Thank you for lending Yun-sensei for today… most of the time I don't have to worry but some places let those girls crowding around." Like today.

She giggled at him, "Maa… aren't you glad you didn't refuse him?"

"How can I? When he appeared by my car this morning?" Ren returned, "And Yashiro begged me to let Yun-sensei come with me." Something about getting his approval. "So… where's your answer to my question?"

She sighed at that, "Alright, I get it… you see there's an audition for a role in drama I want. However I need research materials to get it right, especially since before I start I already in severe advantage for sure…"

"What severe disadvantage?" He raised an eyebrow at him.

She glowered, "Taller than average Japanese girl." And she was that average. "I am gaining height…" Since that comment about runway model from the man sitting across her, she had been eating and exercising to grow taller. "So I am about.. 165cms now? Staff of V.B Rose reccomend insole to help so there's no problem… but I am sure I would be out if my acting didn't make up for it either."

So she was still smarting from that comment about her height. "I see… and what kind of character is she? And how I can help you with her?"

"You see…" She trailed off unsurely, "I am auditioning for a school prince."

Silence…

"Touya-san… you're auditioning for a girl role, right?"

"Yes, but Kashima Yuu-chan is also a prince! A school prince!" She affirmed.

No wonder she wanted the role! It was a prince role. "Uhm… alright, so she is a girl, taller than average and the school prince." Ren summarized, and guessed it must be those typical girl with boy like body that idolised by girl around him but deep down had feminine heart. He was sure Yashiro had that kind of shoujo manga he read on his spare time. "And how I can help you? She is a tomboy right? Not a man…"

"I guess we can say Kashima Yuu is a tomboy but she has _princely_ personality so that's why I need your help, senpai."

Ren couldn't help but feel flustered, but did Kyouko even realize she just indirectly told him she thought he was prince like? Coming from her, it sounded like…

"I don't want to trouble you! Really but… Mo- I mean Kotonami Kanae-chan said I am a method actress and natural at it so I should stick to it until I get more experience…" She stammered nervously.

That was one observant girl.

"To be honest there's one person from my childhood that fit princely image."

Ren tensed, and recalled bitter memory of Kyouko-chan's prince charming, Sho-chan.

She stopped abruptly, "Why are you get angry all of a sudden?"

"Huh? I am not…" How did she pick up his mood so quickly? He was sure not even one facial muscle of his twitched just now.

"Uhm… maybe it's just me, sorry." She amended, "But… I don't think uhm… princely boy as young as my friend fit Kashima Yuu-chan who is a princely person at seventeen. My friend is more like a prince in fairy tale…"

His heart warmed in instance when he realized she was talking about Corn and not Sho-chan, so now he was the only prince in her childhood then. "I see… " Corn, the role he played for her was a kind and gentle young prince. Kashima Yuu was a school prince in her teen so the image would be different. "But then, aren't I a little too old to be used as example?" He couldn't see how twenty years old was any better as reference than ten years old.

Then after she lifted up his mood to euphoric she made it crash down without mercy, it felt like drop tower thrill ride. "Oh, don't worry...it's your suave way around woman that I need to observe! I don't need the rest!"

In the end he agreed to let her to follow him around tomorrow and assist him as payment to observe him. However she destroyed his mood so splendidly, he refused to talk to her on their ride to Touya Residence. She knew he was sulking, and once again mentioned she just can tell. Which didn't improve his mood because apparently one role he believed Kuon had acted flawlessly was not as perfect as he thought.

Kyouko-chan still saw through him, Kuon was a failure after all.

* * *

 **The next day…**

Tsuruga Ren had a mood swing was not an incomprehensible idea to her, after all she had her own and no matter how close they were, both of them had things they keep from each other so it was understandable. Still… she at least wanted to understand why he got annoyed last night, and the man refused to cooperate.

She apologized and he forgave her, but it still left bad taste in her mouth. He was still willing to let her following him the whole day just made her guilty for apologizing blindly without fixing whatever that made him upset with her. The research still had to go on for the sake of Kashima Yuu-chan though.

So far the only woman around he interact with was the make-up artist, it was amazing how he manage to converse pleasantly with her and keep the atmosphere good and professional. She felt guilty at how she was going to use this material later, though as an actor, senpai would approve for sure. If she got the role, she'd better tell him to not watch the drama for his own sake.

She observe enough of his interaction so she supposed she could review her midterm test. So she pulled out the papers and started correcting problems she got wrong.

Ren noticed she had stopped staring at them and now was working on something, schoolwork perhaps? "Such an adorable kouhai you bring with you, Tsuruga-kun…" Ana-san, the beautician commented. "Very polite and diligent, as expected of LME… and you."

Ren laughed softly at that, rubbing his throat uncomfortably. "Actually, she is already like that before she become part of LME. She is from an old and traditional family…" She was wearing casual formal wear from Avidy today though, something about keeping up with his long stride. Her ebony hair pulled up to a ponytail.

"I see… but you're very kind to let her come to observe your acting on set." Ana-san added, "She is a model too ne? She has a crush on you perhaps?"

"No, I don't think so." He denied firmly, clearing his throat. "She is focusing on career, school and her family now… there's no room for romance."

Ana-san sweat-dropped at that, "Oh… you mean she is from traditional family that still arrange… omiai?"

He shrugged, "I don't think so…" Arranged marriage… considering her devotion for family and her comment about omiai back in Kudou's party, perhaps she would.

The beautician finished his make-up and wandered over to Kyouko and introduced herself. She suddenly gasped at the papers Kyouko was working on. "My… you're so smart Kyouko-chan! Most of them are 100 and there no mark below 90 points!" She exclaimed in awe.

Ren watched Kyouko looked like she wanted to deny something, opened her mouth before clamping it shut. "Uhm… I did my best."

He sighed at her hesitant respond to Ana-san's compliment, which was no wonder because… at tender age of six, Kyouko-chan was brainwashed to think no mark below 100 was worth any praise by her own mother. That she was an idiot even though from what he heard, she never got mark below eighty for her whole life. Though now, her average was nineties… she definitely was a smart girl academically.

And that very mother who brainwashed her to be perfect was not even her mother any longer, Touya Akiko was.

* * *

 **On set**

"CUT! Yumiko-chan repeat that line just now again!"

Kyouko narrowed her eyes at the actress, Yumemi Yumiko. She had a lot of NGs, and all of them was line problem, she either get the tone, pronunciation or timing wrong… or she forgot the line completely. Did she pass vocal class at all? Or perhaps… she was one of those Mouko-chan despised to the core as actress that get by their looks rather than acting skill.

Still… this was not her debut drama, and not first episode either, it was even a finale ! Shouldn't she… get enough experience to avoid those tiny and basic mistakes by now? Well, she supposed everyone had their own growth pace as an actress, just like in Go.

"Hm." She thought it was just her feeling or rather she hoped it was, this was already the tenth time he was clearing his throat and now he was holding his neck as if…

"No way…"

Five minutes later she caught him clearing his throat before he bought royal milk tea from vending machine, an unlike usual straight drink he added milk and sugar. She felt like she wanted to cry already, why didn't she notice sooner?! There was no point regretting though, they still could prevent the worst of it!

"Senpai." She called him out, "Why did you put sugar and milk? Usually you like your tea and coffee straight." She had to approach this very carefully.

As expected of someone whose career revolved on noticing those kinds of tiny details, Ren commented mentally. "Uhm… I just feel a little tired so I just feel like it." He answered before taking a sip of his drink. "What would you like? My treat."

Kyouko shook her head, "No, thank you… erm… are you the type who take sweet stuff when you're tired?"

"Not really." Was this part of her research.

"Is your throat feel dry, right now?"

Ren cleared his throat again, "Uhm… yes, it's strange… this is the first time my throat feels…" He trailed off.

"Feels like something got stuck in there and when you swallow, the back of your throat feels itchy." She finished smoothly.

He looked at her with amazement, "How did you know that? It feels exactly like that."

She sighed and held her temple as if she got a headache, "Alright… can you sit over there." She said in commanding tone she used when she lectured him about his eating habit.

Knowing when she used this tone she wouldn't leave any room for argument, he decided to indulge her and took a seat. "Then what?"

"Aaah, senpai."

Blinking in confusion at her, he did as she asked and she slipped something to his mouth, shuddering a little when her finger brushed his lower lip briefly. Whatever she put in his mouth tasted warm, and it took a moment for him to recognize distinctive mild sweetness of ginger. It was soothing to his sore throat.

"Feeling better?" She asked, smiling at him gently and his heart skipped a beat.

He nodded slowly, rolling the candy with his tongue inside his mouth. "It's good." His throat felt better instantly. "What did you give me?"

She held up a bag of candy, "Eitairou ginger-honey cough drop… we have lots at home because so many people came to my house with gifts to cure cold..." She trailed off as rummaging her bag, "Here is some vitamin C and…"

That stopped him on his track, "You mean-"

"I also have…" She stopped rummaging her bag and turned her attention to him. "I mean… you got a cold."

"How?"

"Most likely from Yashiro-san… or somewhere, does it matter where did you get it anyway…?"

"Hmph…" He laughed to the side.

Did he just laugh?! "I don't see anything funny, senpai."

"Well… I never get a cold before." He reasoned. "And I am not going to start now."

What kind of reasoning was that? "You already are, that sore and itchy throat are symptom of cold…"

"I am quite proud that I've never caught a cold before."

She gave him a deadpan stare, "The cold virus wouldn't care you ever catch them before or not… a cold is a cold."

"It's not."

She pointedly ignore his objection, "I don't care you insist otherwise, senpai. We'd better control it before it gets worse, so here is vitamin C to boost immunity." She handed him a bottle of orange drink.

Ren vehemently refused, "No, I don't have a cold."

"Deny it all you want! But you still have a cold, beside for someone who never had one _off course_ you don't know it's a cold!" She argued heatedly, stomping closer to his private space without care, "I've had cold! And just recently I took care of my family who got sick with cold! I know cold like the back of my hands!"

Ren backed down, she had pointed out an excellent logic. "I don't have a cold!" he insisted.

"You do! Why are you behaving like a child when it comes to your health?!" She started to raise her voice. "First your eating habit, now this?!"

"Well, why do you insist I have one?!"

"Because it's a fact! You have seen Yashiro-san who got one and-"

He cut her off, "Then it's even more unlikely because I am not sneezing nor do I have a fever like him!"

"Because he is already really sick by then! Yours are still just symptom! Why can't you just accept it and save everyone from trouble if you get sick! Tsuruga-senpai!" Now she was shouting at him.

He discarded the empty paper cup and decided, "Well, let's just see tomorrow if I have fever and runny nose that means I have a cold."

"Did you even hear the part of 'save everyone from trouble if you get sick' Tsuruga-senpai?!" She asked indignantly. "It would be too late if you let your health deteriorate to that state!"

"I train my body so I am not so weak, don't worry." He assured her as he began to walk away to the parking lot.

"Training your body didn't make you immune from cold!" She pointed out. "How about your work?! If you can't go to work tomorrow…"

"Not going to happen."

"You will cry tomorrow…" She growled.

That scared Ren a little because it sounded like a promise. "I will not."

"You will regret it." She added with a huff.

"I won't."

* * *

 **The next day…**

Everything she said came true, but not in dream came true fairy tale style. So she was not happy at all when she came barging at his apartment at seven in the morning, and found the one who opened the door was not the smug Tsuruga Ren but teary eyed and feverish man who looked very defeated in his silk pajamas. The next thing he knew she had shoved a thermometer to his mouth and dragged him back inside and straight to his living room.

"I told you so!" She growled at him as she began to unpack the content of her travel bag. "I know you feel terrible but at the time like this you should eat something for energy!" She told him as she poured him a bowl of soup and congee.

Beep beep

She pulled the thermometer, groaning at the temperature screen. "38.2 degrees…" She sighed as she picked a cold compress, pulling the plastic and stick it to his forehead. "Do you have anything to say, senpai?" She asked waving the thermometer on his face so he could see the undeniable proof.

"...Why did I have to catch a cold?" He wondered, groaning as he felt the coldness of compress against his feverish skin.

She was ticked off, even in this state this brat was still… "If you ask anyone who know you at least as well as I do they will say, it's because you're terrible at taking care of yourself." She answered him smoothly. "Kurosaki-kantoku said something good to me before, if an entertainer can't take care their body, you're just money making tool… and not worthy to be professional."

She pointedly ignore him curling up and pressing his face against the armrest of his sofa, "I failed as a pro?"

"In the first place with terrible eating habit, heavy schedule and obliviousness to your own body condition, it's no wonder you get sick…" She had to admit it was impressive he never got sick so far. "You didn't even drink medicine I gave you last night."

"Sorry."

"Hm?"

He smiled gently at her, his expression was sheepish. "I should have listened to you… then I wouldn't be in this trouble." he murmured softly. "I am sorry, Touya-san… for being difficult, overconfident, and childish… it's embarrassing." He admitted sheepishly.

Kyouko rose from her seat and said, "Apology accepted, just eat… at least sip the soup if you can't eat the solid. I need to borrow your bathroom for a minute."

"Sure."

Ren was too focused to notice red faced Kyouko fleeing to nearest bathroom to wash her face.

* * *

 **Odaiba Town Park**

After acting like a difficult child all of a sudden he remembered how to be an adult, and he apologized to her so sincerely too. To be honest she liked his sincere side rather than suave ones, even though he was no good for her poor heart. Though perhaps for him, it was better to hide behind a mask of Tsuruga Ren. It was not a mere public persona but also his private. She had seen glimpse of his real personality but in the end as much as she tried to understand Tsuruga Ren, she didn't really know him as a person.

"The weather is good for artificial rain." A passing staff commented.

"Yeah, it would look natural but we have to hurry if not the real rain start and stop then we will have a rainbow that going to be moodbreaker since we're filming a serious scene." The other added.

Kyouko tensed, _'There would be an artificial rain?!'_

"Thankfully we manage to rent room for Yumiko-chan and Tsuruga-san to rest afterward."

"Yeah, it would be a disaster if they get sick!"

She screamed on her mind, _'He already is!'_ She rushed towards Ren, and warned him. "There would be a raining scene, it's going to make your condition worsen!"

He nodded, "I know, but I brought this upon myself." You did, true. "This place only can be used today, so I can't delay the shoot just because I have a cold."

"But…"

He sighed, "You're one to talk… you… continue your tea ceremony even with broken ankle, didn't you?" He reminded Kyouko who froze.

"How…"

"A lot of people spill about the new year incident." He informed her, "This is not as bad as you, and as much as I love to argue with you… this one is not arguable. Touya-san… and as my kouhai, you should understand."

"Hai…" But it didn't stop her from feeling upset by his decision.

It certainly didn't help Yumemi Yumiko even today was still a ditz and even after five takes she didn't get her line right, and as the filming went on Ren was getting paler. Kyouko never felt so tempted to hate someone who had not done any direct harm to her like this for something as silly as wrong pronunciation.

Why couldn't she get this right already?! Was this one of those things Mouko-chan said a genius method actress wouldn't know?! If Kyouko was so good she would know! Then Yumiko started to cry out of frustration and nervousness. Which once again something Kyoko who had zero stage fright as her manager said didn't get at all. Why did she cry now? Shouldn't she… compose herself to get it right?!

Ren's condition got worse and Kyouko was sure his fever was rising by now.

She was tempted to ask for a break, but knowing Tsuruga Ren…

Yumiko's mistake frustrated everyone but Ren, so the director called for break but as Kyouko predicted instead of accepting the chance to rest he insisted to continue.

"It's alright Yumiko-chan… now try to repeat it slowly."

"Suspicious… suspicious…" Yumiko repeated and at last she got it right.

It surprised Kyouko how patient he was even when everyone including her was getting frustrated with Yumiko, and she was the one with certificate to teach not him. Perhaps there was deeper reason why those girls fall in love with him, not just for his looks and suaveness.

At last the scene in the rain was completed safely, and Kyouko rushed Ren as soon as she could to the rented room with the heater turned up to maximum. She was about to take out her emergency supply to get him to feel better as much as she could in this short break when Ren fell over her, and send both of them crashing to the floor.

"Ooof!" She stared at the ceiling, and sighed as she recalled that previously it was her who fell on top of him and now their situation was reversed. "Senpai… are you still conscious?" She asked but no answer just heavy breathing from the man who pinned her to the floor.

He had collapsed.

She wiggled her hand free and reached out to touch exposed skin on the back of his head. "His fever has risen." She looked at her bag that was thrown to the corner of the room longingly. "What should I do now?" She wondered.

The answer was simple, get the heck out of this position.

So she tried to push him off of her, but he was huge and at this state he was too heavy for her. "Hah!" Should she yell so someone would come to help her? Nope, not even going to that direction, she was not going to make a commotion. She was not a nobody in showbiz world, so getting caught in this compromising situation would be a disaster.

If she knew, she wouldn't give Yun-sensei a time off but he had been so good to her so when the chance to go around without a shadow came she insisted he had to take a day off.

" _Mosh-moshi! Can you hear me?"_

Came the cheerful voice from room next door.

" _Right? I know it!"_

Kyouko closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, there was no point getting annoyed with the girl next door but if not for those retakes she wouldn't get stuck under Tsuruga Ren. If only she got it right the first time! "It's true! Surely I was the one at fault!" She said in irate tone, her face scrunched up to match her line. "But I just don't understand!" Kyouko was so absorbed by the line she didn't notice clenched fist of Ren. "There's something wrong with that person! It's extremely _suspicious_!" She finished perfectly, barely noticing the deadweight that pinned her had gone.

"That's why… I told you there's no need to be hasty." Golden eyes blinked open in shock as it met a much darker ones belonged to Tsuruga Ren. "Because no one can run away from me."

"…Aa…"

His eyes widened a fraction, "Ah, it's Kyouko-chan… what are you doing?" He asked in a daze.

Kyouko-chan? She blinked owlishly in confusion. "Erm, can you get off of me first? Senpai?"

He did so and started to sway comically before she caught him and gently pushed him to nearest chair. "My head feels so… heavy, I feel like floating." He ranted on, and she quickly put a cold pad on his forehead. He caught her hands and pressed them to feverish skin. "It feels nice…"

He was so amazing just now, waking up in character and replying her lines and now he acted like a spoiled kid. "Please give my hands back, senpai… you need to change and then I will help you to dry your hair." He looked at her with half-lidded eyes and she decided to ask even though she knew his answer, "Would you like to stop for today, at this rate you…"

The look he gave her spoke clearly than any words, he wanted to continue no matter what. She sighed, defeated as she smiled at him with understanding look. "Alright… but on one condition." She leaned in closer . "Let me be your support for today, and lean on me when you need it."

He was spellbound in instant and before he knew it he had said yes.

"Remember, you're not alone today… senpai."

In that moment he felt the same warm and gentle familiar magic of hers touching his heart, just like when they were just two children playing in that beautiful clearing.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Matsushima was so relieved that he didn't have to worry about Ren forgetting to eat, though he felt bad he had to rely on sixteen years old girl. She was reliable off course, but Matsushima had to admit relying on someone so young to take care of a twenty years old guy was a little… his mind trailed off but snapped out of it when his phone rang.

He quickly pick it up. "Moshi-moshi… Matsushima here."

" _Matsushima-san, this is Touya…"_

He tensed, her tone felt off. "Yes, is there any problem with Ren?" He had heard of their infamous argument but they were very professional. He hoped Touya didn't fight with Ren at the time like this.

" _Not with him, that petulant child_ is _the problem."_ She informed him.

Did she just call Ren, a petulant child?! "Uhm… did he forget to eat?"

" _If only that, I can force feed him somehow."_ Matsushima just laughed nervously, maybe they still needed those contingency plan in case these two hooked up or something. _"He have a cold."_

Matsushima almost dropped his phone at the news. "Are you sure? Ren is sick?!"

He could imagine Touya nodding in another end. _"Yes! He denied it… or rather he didn't want to believe he can get sick! Did he really never? What did you do when he got sick?"_

"Uhm… Ren is never sick as far as I know."

" _He does now… and I can't believe this afternoon we set a new record for argument and it's for convincing him that he is sick! He even told me to wait and see until he got feverish and runny nose like Yashiro-san."_

That was Ren? He sounded like… a kid. "Uhm… you're talking about Ren, right?"

" _Yes, the big baby, who else… pardon my language but arguing with a grown man over his health because he didn't know better is frustrating…"_

If Ren acted like that around Touya, he supposed he understood why Sawara thought they were dating or had a thing for each other. "To be honest Touya-san, I didn't know better how to deal with Ren's stubbornness than you do."

She sighed, _"If you say so… Matsushima-san, I just want to give you a heads up about his condition. Hopefully by tomorrow he won't get worse… see you, Matsushima-san."_

"Yes, good luck… Touya-san." As soon as the line ended Matsushima began to despair.

* * *

 **I hope I manage to get to temporary manager arc without forcing it to happen ^^;  
Ren as Kyouko described is a man-child but in adorable way rather than rotten like Sho ha ha ha... and she loves treating him like a kid when he is being difficult. This is also why she spoiled him on occasion because she treat him like she did Akira. Well, she know he is not a kid but as she is a natural method actress she did so on reflex when she thinks if he act like a kid she would treat him like one LOL  
**

 **As for Kyouko genius status Kanae assigned to her, she is flattered but she is more confused at how she can be a genius. She didn't get that what she could do is something amazing. As stated in previous chap, Kyouko have no stage fright, as shown she can just walk in front of camera without pressure. I imagine performing sadou in front of guest is more nerve wrecking...**

 **Kashima Yuu... is a manga and anime chara, I am sure you guys can find him from google ^^ I imagine Kyouko would love starring as a school prince XD**

 **I also receive some comment about Sho, some said he is worse than his canon counterpart. I'd say it's because he hasn't been in any situation that shows he cares for her to an extent. He also hasn't done anything worse than he did in canon, though... with Kyouko ignoring him, he lash out in every opportunity he gets. It's in his character as you can see after long absence from Kyouko's life he barge in and act like he has any say in her lives. To be honest I don't know how to make him less of a jerk without being OOC**


	15. Episode 14

**I skip the taxi scene because... I want to start from Ren's sleep talking LOL**

 **Episode 14: Fairy's Dream  
**

The first time he laid eyes on her, a crying girl with cute pigtails and doe golden eyes, he thought she was a little princess of Japan. A silly presumption for a ten years old boy growing up in adult world but he couldn't help it. Especially since instead of being startled to see a Caucasian stranger in the middle of nowhere, she approached him with innocence of a pure hearted child.

"Are you a fairy?" She asked, her tears seemed to evaporate to thin air at the sight of him.

Kuon couldn't help but smile his real smile after so long, he felt like he had succeeded at something simply by standing before her.

He didn't say anything, or smile either in fear if he did he would shatter this dream like moment. She didn't seem to mind his silence, and she was looking at him as if he was the most wonderful thing in the world to her. Her honey colored eyes were sparkling with happiness, cheeks flushed and her lips stretched to an adorable smile.

Her coal colored hair swayed as she approached closer, hands tucked behind her back. "My name is Kyouko! Nice to meet you, Fairy-san!" She introduced herself. "What's your name?"

Before he knew it, he had returned her look. He too was looking at her like she was the most wonderful thing ever happen to him, his lips pulled to a smile as he returned her introduction. "Nice to meet you too, Kyouko… I am Kuon."

And for duration of his stays in Kyoto, she became his whole world. It was no wonder, after all he who had been called a failure was an otherworldly creature of fairy tale to her. So he acted, he became her fairy prince. He did everything to make her smile at him, listening to her cries, playing make believe game, and sharing ramune.

He was so absorbed in his act he forgot that summer in Japan was harsher than in his homeland, and so that day he got heat stroke. It was so hot and he swayed dangerously if not for Kyouko who dragged him with her tiny hands to nearest shade. Then she ran to the stream to wet her handkerchief and put the cold cloth over his forehead.

He was so scared that time, because fairy shouldn't get a heat stroke. He was afraid she would find out he was a human and yet, she didn't seem to care, she was worried about him and not the crack in her fantasy world he created for her.

He didn't understand back then what he felt for her other than she was a precious existence and memory he clung to in his darkest hours. Gentle girl with strong heart, with a touch of fragility that brought up all of his protective urge. Her determination and devotion in everything she did that he couldn't help but admired.

She was-

"Ah, did I wake you up?" She asked, the image of sixteen years old self overlapped with her younger counterpart. Hovering over him with her ebony tresses framing her heart shaped face. "I am just replacing the cold pad, go back to sleep… senpai."

"Un." The fresh cold pad felt nice.

"Alright, this will last until morning…" She heaved a relieved sigh.

She was his ideal, to him she represented the image of Japanese girl. "Tha…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you… Kyouko-chan." He told her, echoing the same gratitude from ten years ago.

She looked stunned for a moment before he replied, "You're welcome… senpai."

* * *

 **Living Room**

Touya family woke up at five in the morning was practically a family tradition, and much to Akiko's exasperation first thing to do was playing Go to wake their mind up. Kyouko didn't feel refreshed by Go this morning, her mind was clouded by what happened last night. She didn't get much sleep as Ren's voice calling her name echoing in her head like deer scarer in their zen garden. She was not embarrassed by the intimate way he called her, she had offered it before so she was more confused by the circumtances. Kyouko had to admit she was a little hurt when her senior refused to drop formality, though perhaps it was for the best since some people seems to think they were dating. Still, for whatever reason it was still weird of him to call her in such gentle voice as 'Kyouko-chan' in his feverish state that thanks to that rain had risen to over thirty-nine degrees.

It was confusing the hell out of her because… who call someone more intimately when they had a fever? Tsuruga Ren apparently. Well, he could mix her up with another Kyouko but… was such a coincidence even possible even though her name was so common in Japan? Not to mention the -chan honorific was just not like him. Sure he called some coworkers -chan like Ruriko-chan and Yumiko-chan but that was more because their public persona meant to have cute image and everyone else called them like that. Maria-chan was because she was a young girl and close to him.

In her case? She should be Kyouko-kun because she was his kouhai rather than Kyouko-chan. Not to mention the way he spoke her name was… familiar. Why was that Tsuruga-san since that incident with her talisman felt familiarly nostalgic sometimes?

Shaking her head, she looked down and shocked to find Akira staring back at her innocently, and their tutoring game was not progressing at all. In fact her white didn't make any move, and on the goban laid Akira's twelve stones handicap. "Nee-chan? Your turn… did you forget?"

"I am sorry Akira!" She squeaked and placed her stone hastily.

Pachi!

Nee-chan was being weird again, Akira thought as he place his next stone. "Ne, Nee-chan... the man you brought last night is Ren-chama right?"

"Tsuruga-san." Kyouko corrected, "Don't follow Maria-neechan's example. Aki-kun met him once, so you're not familiar with him. It's rude to call someone so familiarly by their first name without permission."

He nodded, "Hai... Tsu-ru-ga-san." He tested the name. "Tsuru... crane?"

She smiled at him, "Tsuruga-san's name is made up of kanji for industry, kindness and Ren for lotus." She corrected him. "Aki-kun, your move."

He scrunched up his face cutely before making his move. "So, is Tsuruga-san..." He pronounced the name carefully, then help up his thumb up. "Nee-chan's this?"

Kyouko froze at the finger gesture that basically asking whether Ren was her boyfriend. "Where did you learn that?" She wanted to deceive herself it was western version that meant _good job_ but there was no mistaking Akira's line.

"Ashiwara-san said..." He was still holding his thumb up cutely and she was forced to fold said offending finger with grasping her chubby hands in hers. "Akira shouldn't disturb Nee-chan if you bring a man home, and tell him... the juicy?" He scrunched up his face in confusion. "Bits?"

There goes their free babysitter, next time she saw him in study session or Ki'in she was going to kill him. "Akira, that gesture is inappropriate... Ashiwara-san taught you bad things!" She wiggled her index finger, "From now on, tell Nee-chan or Okaa-san what he teach you."

He stared at her adorably, "Uhm... okay..." Unknown to Akira, he had just signed Ashiwara's death warranty.

* * *

 **Guest Room (Touya Residence)**

The first thing Ren noticed when he woke up was, the ceiling was unfamiliar and his bed had turned to a futon. He sat up and looked around, the room was much smaller than his and was a traditional Japanese style with tatami mat and shoji door. He was very confused as he poked the cooling pillow cautiously before something else made him almost panicked, he was wearing a sleeping yukata instead of his usual silk pajamas. Who changed his clothes and how come he didn't remember?!

The shoji door slid open abruptly, "Excuse me, breakfast… senpai." She announced as she balanced the tray in one hand, "What's with that look?" She asked as she handed him a thermometer.

He slipped the thermometer to his armpit as instructed, "Did you bring me to your home and change my clothes?" Was his smart retort. "That's embarrassing and scandalous… a young girl-" He trailed off, blushing.

She blushed too, redder than him. "If you finish that sentence I swear, I will double your lunch portion and force feed them to you." She threatened as she put his breakfast in nearby short traditional table.

She was the woman of her words so Ren took her threat seriously, "So why am I here and in this?" He gestured to the comfortable dark blue sleeping yukata that combined with white hanten for extra warmth. "It's very comfortable though." He added.

Kyouko gave him a deadpan stare, "Because from your last job my house is closer, I can't leave you who was half-conscious on your own, and staying over in your place would send the wrong signals if someone find out." She listed on, "At least in my house there's my mother and brother so no one would think anything bad if I bring my sick senior home… as for who change your clothes…"

 _Flashback_

 _"There's something wrong with that person! It's extremely suspicious!" She recited the line._

 _"That's why… I told you there's no need to be hasty." He responded, eyes blinked open. "Because no one can run away from me."_

 _"Right! First thing first!" She pushed her father's sleeping kimono to him. "Wear this." It was a relieve even though Touya Kouyou was not as tall as Ren, he was much taller than average Japanese.  
_

 _"Okay."_

 _"And go sleep in that futon!"_

 _"Roger."_

 _End of Flashback_

"You did it yourself." She finished her retelling and began to clap. "As expected of first rate actor, but I'd prefer we come back from work today conscious."

He was unsure she was complimenting him or being sarcastic, most likely both. "I see… I am sorry." He apologized again then he looked down to his breakfast and spotted one thing that looked very out of place beside chawan mushi and porridge, whatever inside the glass was something that ought to be covered in mosaic. "What is this?"

"Delicious stamina juice…" She answered.

He lifted the glass hesitantly, "Hooo…" And that was the first time Ren ever get something so foul tasted from Kyouko, it ought to be some sort of punishment. "You liar."

She averted her eyes from his, "Obviously it's a blatant lie in my part, just from looking at the color obviously it won't taste good!"

"A warning would be nice, Touya-san." He told her curtly. "For someone with your culinary skill… giving this thing to me is like telling me you hate me."

"And you didn't explain what got you angry back in family restaurant." She retorted swiftly.

Silence fell the room at that, but thankfully it was broken by sound of thermometer. Kyouko accepted the device from him and checked the indicator.

"Thirty-seven point eight degrees… it went down a lot." She commented. "Well, fever always go down in the morning…" She rose from her seat. "Take your time to eat, and just leave it there after you finish. We will leave in an hour to your first job and I need to ask our driver to drive Aki-kun to his preschool."

"I see…"

Halfway out she poked her head back in, "Senpai… if someone only call your name intimately when feeling groggy, what is that mean?" She asked.

"Eh?" He blinked owlishly at her, confused by her sudden question. "Uhm… I don't know?"

"Neither I do." She nodded to herself. "By the way… in that drawer there's clothes for you to wear, I ask Sachou's buttler to send last night." She added, inwardly scolding herself for forgetting such a vital thing. "The bathroom is in that direction, and there's toiletries for you there as well."

And with that she left him on his own device, and he began to eat obediently as he was told. Three bites later he paused, and asked himself. "Did I do something?" She was weird on occasion, but not this weird. "But just now…" He almost started a fight with her with his careless word.

Hate seemed to be a landmine trigger to her.

Then again… it was amazing how closer they became after their initial meeting, as that hostility and argument werepretty alarming coming from someone like Tsuruga Ren. He could remember vividly how pale Yashiro was that time, watching them. It was scary how Kuon just resurfaced, as Tsuruga Ren would act indifferent to what brought people to showbiz world. Because he was a tolerant and gentle person.

Kyouko-chan was Kyouko-chan though, and since their first meeting he already had an inkling she was his childhood friend. So perhaps unconsciously he let his guard down, and considering how close they had become there was no way he could distant himself from her. It would hurt both of them, and just cruel.

Beside, even if he didn't deserve happiness… Kyouko-chan obviously deserved it. The least he could do for her as Tsuruga Ren was becoming someone Hizuri Kuon couldn't for her.

* * *

 **Few hours later…**

It was really mesmerizing to the point she couldn't turn her eyes away; his acting was just so beautiful. Like a masterful game of Go, daring yet elegant flower arrangement, or simply an intangible masterpiece.

She sighed wistfully, _'When can I act like that, I wonder?'_ She tensed, _'I sounded like a schoolgirl in love, but not with a man but his acting skill… what is that say about me as a teenager?'_ She wondered.

Then again she was pretty resigned to be abnormal and proud of it like the rest of her fellow young Go players. It was not like they ignored their youth but to them, their career and dream was more important. Beside, something like romantic love was beyond her, she was too immature for it. The reason she lo- no attached to Fuwa Shotarou in her younger days was not romantic love now that she thought of it again. It was simply desperation to escape her suffering, naivety that he could save her from her pain.

That was not love for sure, not even infatuation, she was being delusional. That was why after she left Kyoto she tried her best to suppress the illogical part of her brain, to stop daydreaming about fairy tale. Which was why now she couldn't believe in love she didn't understand, not beyond it was a feeling that tied her adoptive parents together in their very own happily ever after at least.

She was too immature to deal with love, so she'd gladly stay single and married to her career for now. It was not like in this century woman was required to marry like in the past. _'Beside…'_ she pulled out the script for final episode of Spiral Forest out of Ren's bag and skimming through the lines and committed them to memory, _'Senpai himself who has no girlfriend in spite of his most desirable man status is happily married to his job, and so am I.'_ She decided.

Kyouko imagined what would he say if she said her thought out loud to him. She cleared her throat and settled on his voice, **"How sad a girl in sixteen years old decide to be a nun, as celebrity even if we married to our job the image we portrayed should be someone who is still searching not becoming a nun."** She mimicked his lecturing tone, then shrugged in exaggerative fashion of his. **"Are you an idiot?"**

Sound of clapping interrupted her and Kyouko froze, "You really can mimic someone's voice perfectly, no wonder even Maria-chan was fooled." He laughed softly. "Why are you playing make believe as me? And call yourself an idiot to boot?"

"Erm…" She averted her eyes.

He looked at the script on the table and picked it up, "Thanks for preparing my script, good job." Then he left.

It took a while for Kyouko to unfreeze and realize that Ren had retreated to quiet corner as usual to memorize his script, and also fled from his lunch. Kyouko sighed to herself, "Oh, well… I will go look for him." He couldn't be that far.

* * *

Ren let out a frustrated sigh as the words in his script refused to be digested by his brain, then he came across a line that went on the same line of what he said to Kyouko this morning. _'Do you hate me that much?'_ and felt guilty about what she said in respond. She didn't deserve his frustration for his failure, he couldn't be the perfect fairy prince for her, true, but she treasured Corn and his gift all the same.

Still… he wished he could do more for her back then and maybe he won't see her sixteen years old self looked so lost over a mother that abandoned her. She was happier now, but he could tell at times she regretted giving up on her mother. Then there was Fuwa… while she had shut him out of her life, she was still hurting because of him. Whatever Fuwa did had pained her greatly to the point she approach friendship and intimacy cautiously, as if they would explode on her face.

He wanted to know, and perhaps he… could help her more. Rather than just be a good listener to her pain and a shoulder for her to cry on, it felt like he was not getting better than his ten years old self…

"We still have 48 hours before the deadline…" He read his line out loud, focusing his mind back to his job because getting depressed over his past at the time like this was no use. "We still have 48 hours before the deadline." He repeated. "We've run out of option."

There was a sharp intake of breath, then someone replied his line. "Are you planning to run away?!" He looked up in instance from the script. "I am sick of you saying the same thing over and over again!" The female voice said in frustration seasoned with sarcasm.

 _'This voice… it's hers.'_ Suddenly the line came naturally to him and he snapped the script close.

"Yazaki is your enemy, he killed your father!" She said angrily, "If you don't go after him, who will?!"

He couldn't help but awed, _'How flawless, the anger in her voice is delivered strongly… and technically her dictation and breathing is perfect too.'_ He smiled as he walked down the stairs. "Don't get annoyed." He replied. "It's me who should feel annoyed when he is taken by residential police."

"So what?!" She retorted sharply, "They took him away for another charge, isn't that good enough?" She asked, "We'll get him for robbery and murder charge before the deadline is up!"

He knew she had talent, but to see her act in full capacity in person was still mind blowing. "Do you plan to go against residential police, and win?" He asked.

She was standing across him, clutching thermoses close to her chest. She smirked at him full of confidence, eyes narrowed sharply. "Off course." There was only conviction in her voice.

Silence…

She cocked her head to the side before raising a delicate eyebrow in silent inquiry why he didn't continue. He swallowed, "You… are getting so much better in acting, in such a short time too."

"Really? You think so, senpai?" The joy in her voice caught him off guard.

He nodded, amused by her enthusiasm. "Yes… you capture the heroine, Sagara Natsuki's determination. Not just in lines but also your facial expression." She was even better than the actual actress.

Kyouko beamed, "I learned everything in acting school and it's really fun… my head is full of a lot of acting when I learn how to act different characters, a joy I never discovered before keep coming… and I can't help but think I want to keep acting."

How strange, it was like she was echoing what he thought about acting, the joy and struggle. "I see… I am sure you will be able to pass the audition for character you want… and from then you will get to act more."

"Really?" Her expression now was a mirror of expression she wore when asking if he was a fairy and he couldn't help but smile gently at her. "I can't wait… you know senpai, I have a new goal I make for myself just now."

He continued to smile at her, she was really good at making him happy. "What is it?"

"Watching your acting… and just now exchanging lines again with you since Ring-Doh…" She trailed off, "I can't help but I think I am… _in love_ with your acting." She said, eyes closed as if she was absorbed in her very own blissful world.

Understandably Kyouko had no idea Ren was blushing from neck up at her blunt confession. "Oh." He willed the blush to go away, and embarrassed he was this flustered. She fell love with his _acting_ not him. Wait… what was that supposed to mean? "Oh…"

"So my dream… my goal is to become better in acting, and once I become a first rate actress… in your level." She trailed off. "I want to act with you again…" She said in happiest voice he ever heard from her.

"Ah… I see…" So he had become a goal for her, and spoken with so much passion he felt like he was someone who was good enough to make this girl the happiest in the world. It felt like old times, when he pulled that acrobatic stunt just to make her smile, showing her a glimpse of his nonexistent wings.

At last she opened her eyes, and asked. "Do you think I can achieve this dream of mine?"

His answer could only be one. "I don't think so." She deflated, cheeks puffed cutely. "I know you will."

She dropped the thermoses noisily on the ground, and her face turned as red as tomato. "Aa…"

"How cute." He couldn't help but commented. "That's a good impression of a tomato, Touya-san."

She blew up instantly, and bend down to pick the scatter items in a flash. "Playboy-senpai! How dare you!"

"Gomen-gomen." He raised his hands pleadingly.

"Forget it! Here's your lunch! Your water and medicine!"

"If you puffed your cheeks like that, you will look like a cute hamster…"

"Hold on, I will take notes of that!" She pushed the thermoses on him and pulled a note from her pocket.

"Huh?"

"What?! As you eat your lunch I am giving you a free reign to hit on me." She told him seriously.

She was dead serious, "For a girl like you to ask such thing…"

"It's for research! Nothing indecent!" She snarled at him, blushing again.

"So you're using me again." He sighed dramatically.

"I've heard that before, do you have other variation, senpai?" She asked.

As always, she didn't hesitate to throw herself to

* * *

 **The next morning…**

One man and one women who had unfortunately stuck with a crazy driver who was feeling lucky were stuck together in Touya family's Audi A3.

"How many traffic law we have broken so far?" Ren asked to Kyouko, he was feeling much better today as his temperature had dropped to thirty seven point two degrees.

Kyouko was very still, clutching on his arm for her dear life. "Why are you asking me?!"

"Because Go player is good with numbers?" It was amazing really, how quick they could count it almost like they had a calculator in their head.

She buried her face to his left arm and Ren took a deep breath to calm his heart down, he couldn't tell his frantic heart beat was because the girl beside him was almost stuck so closely to his side or the crazy guy who called himself Kawai not so safe driving. It was amazing how they didn't crash to anything yet, so far. Who let this guy anywhere behind steering wheel again? Or rather, what did her adoptive parents think when hiring this guy to be their driver?

"Why did you even call him, Touya-san?" Ren wondered to the frightened girl.

"Well! It sounded like a good idea when I heard there's a heavy traffic to your location!" She mumbled against his sleeve. "He said he can get us there in time!"

In short she didn't ask _how_ he could do that. "Hhm… Kawai-san, I think you should slow down a little… Tou- I mean your Ojou is really scared." Even he wouldn't feel any less manly to admit he was more than a little scared in this situation.

"Nonsense! Just hold onto our missy, Tsuruga-san! I swear on my honor as Touya family's best driver." He was the only one Touya family hired. "You will not be late!"

If he had to ride on this car from hell, he didn't mind to lose his never-late king title.

"Uuh… is it over yet?" She asked timidly, eyes closed tightly as she clung to him.

On second thought, a ride from hell like this was not so bad. Now… if only they could survive it...  
When they arrived on location, Yashiro squealed like a fangirl when he saw a very shaky Kyouko stepped out of the car while holding onto Ren's arm for dear life. She even went as far as sending Kawai home and waited in Ren's location for her manager, Yun-sensei to pick her up rather than hopping to her family's car with the crazy driver.

Yashiro being a good manager mentally strike amusement thrill ride from recommended dating place for Kyouko and Ren.

* * *

 **OMAKE: Kanae's Greatest Fear  
**

Kanae wouldn't admit it but when she read the manga and look for a character she would be interested in, she was instantly drawn to Seo Yuzuki, the ace of Choir club. Not because she wanted to be a girl who couldn't read situation, or an ass in this case but… just reading what Yuzuki could do in school as she please like she owned the world was just so therapeutic.

"I will take Seo Yuzuki." She declared, and mentally noted to take singing class. It would be a good addition to her repertoire.

Kyouko blinked at her choice. "I thought you will take Yukari Miyako…" A demure and mature dark haired beauty.

"As if! A girl who suffers because of her jerkass editor and bear it silently is the last thing I want to be!" She howled. "By the way, I can't believe you want Kashima Yuu… in a sense she is a very original character rather than typical popular androgynous looking girl but…" She trailed off, "Why?"

"Because she is a prince!" Kyouko beamed innocently.

Kanae blinked at that, "Seriously?"

"Seriously." She nodded to herself, "Beside… after working with Tsuruga-senpai and watching how smooth he is with girls, I can't help but wonder…" She sighed dreamily and Kanae took one step back. "Maybe it's fun? At first I am shocked with their lovesick look… but that's me looking from victim's perspective! As an actress we have to look at other perspective too!" Kanae was sure this was one of many lectures Tsuruga gave her. "Suddenly I just have this urge, I want to try that too!"

Kanae took another step back. "Uhm…" So it was because she idolize Tsuruga, well, imitation was highest form of respect. Or it was just Kanae trying to make sense of Touya Kyouko.

"That's why when I see Yuu-chan I want to be her…" She was sighing dreamily and off to lala land. "Beside she is so good to girls she flirts with, harmless… but still so beautiful!"

Kanae was not ashamed to admit she was really scared now, because Kyouko's acting was going to be used to copy Tsuruga's flirting skill, doubled it and unleashed in uncontrollable proportion if the drama would stay true to the manga. That would be a devastating!

"Yun-sensei!" Kanae squeaked, "You're going to let her be? There should be a limit of freedom for Kyouko! Those poor girls!" She had seen how Ruriko and Maria followed her like puppies, imagined if she learned how to flirt with girls for real! Especially since lately much to her frail heart, when acting in school Kyouko was developing tendency to get carried away with her character. Just yesterday she acted a as a hyperactive chatterbox, and boy... Chigusa-sensei learned it the hard way to be more selective with characters she assigned to Kyouko. Their teacher looked very tempted to just sign Kyouko had completed the character creation course to get her out of the class. And of all proper character she was going act on, it was a suave school prince-girl. Even a bad tempered Ojou-sama was a better option!

"Why not? She will get more female fans…" Yun-sensei pointed out logically.

"That's not the problem here!" Now, she really had to get Yuzuki's role, as much as she hated it, she had to be in ground zero when this girl become a walking disaster for her own kin.

* * *

 **I just love the idea of Kyouko as 'image of Japanese girl' to Ren/Kuon that in my head somehow bear some sort of similarity to Irene Adler to Sherlock Holmes. Though of course in his case it's in sweeter manner, that she embodied Japanese girl to him. I think just by this statement alone it can be said she is his first love since he was ten, isn't that sweet?**

 **So it makes me think what Shou and Kyouko felt for each other is lukewarm and fake in comparison. Maybe I am biased and I am no love expert but… whatever Shou felt for Kyouko when he was small was pale in comparison to Kuon. Sure, she is his friend and he cares for her but… after he decided he can't do anything to comfort her I think this is what starts the fallout of their relationship… I mean it's nice to know he is aware whatever he is going to say would sound fake to her but if you see it in another angle it also means he give up on her and it becomes a habit for him to give up about her when it's out of his comfort zone.**

 **Kuon in my opinion is even more out of depth than Shou when he was ten, after all he only knows her for a short time and he has doting parents, even worse than Shou. It didn't stop him from comforting Kyouko. He didn't trouble himself with whether or not he can comfort her, he just did it because he is her friend.**

 **As for Kyouko's feeling for Shou, I think it's childhood delusion and desperation for any shred of attention she could get. With her mother treating her so unfairly, the Fuwas who have more achievable expectation looks like angels for her. Considering she was bullied by Sho's fans too in school, she has no one else aside from the Fuwas. Regardless the nature of her feeling for Sho, it's hard to believe she loved Sho for himself or the lack of option for people to cling to. I mean when you're starving even disgusting rice gruel taste like the most heavenly thing in the world. Even a bratty kid looks like a prince…**

 **And recently I read a fic titled 'To build a shattered piece' by** Chelsea Deanne **I can agree with very much, that Kyouko's attachment/love for Shou is due to lack of option and his status as her prince back then rather than romance was more like a plea to save her from her sufferings. She is treated well by the Fuwas so it's no wonder she thought if she married their son, she would be happy. It's a simple math in her fairy tale filled brain. Not to mention how Kyouko's react to his betrayal, she is more focused on her wasted time and effort on his rather than rejected love.**

 **I am on a rant so... about the comedy Drama, it would be the modified/fanfic version of Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun. It would be a series in omake and occasionally mentioned in main fic. Because well... the original is a crack, so the hilarious violence scene have to be toned down for live action ^^**


	16. Episode 15

**Hello! I come back with original chapter, mostly original ^^ In this chapter I will introduce new character from** **Koukou Hoshi Kageki** _(_ 高校星歌劇, _High School Star Musical)_ or **Star-Myu** _(_ スタミュ _Sutamyu) **As we don't get to see a lot of singer from SB ^^ So ready your search engine to look for the character. They just have some character I know Shotarou would love to hate like Ren LOL**  
_

 _ **Anyway, I am so DONE with my paper! DONE! I even give you longer chapter this time to make up for the last one XDDD  
**_

* * *

 _ **Episode 15: Tenka no Hana (Flower of the World)**_

As a newcomer singer, it was nothing strange with compromising since he was not famous yet to get everything he wanted for his performance. Like how he couldn't hire the actress he knew would do a magnificent job for his PV, even after his manager went as far as asking from main designer and owner of the brand the actress had modelled and was famed for. He didn't regret asking them to design his costume, he was more than satisfied. Still…

 _[Bloom proudly now_

 _You dazzling flowers of the world_

 _Choosing the never-ending now_

 _Carrying fate on your back_

 _So make the storms of time your ally]_

Still… he could compromise, he could be patient but! Shuddering when someone's fingernail grazed his exposed lean arm. Calm down, he told himself. He had to be composed and continued to sing.

 _[Under the dark grey skies_

 _You can't even harbour ambitions_

 _You boors should just disappear!]_

Then the boor's fingers started to massage his muscle and, the singer snapped. "ARGH! Don't cling to me you boor!" Tengenji Kakeru shouted at the girl who had been all over him throughout the shooting, shocking her enough to unlatched her claw from his arm.

"The title of my song is _'Tenka no Hana'_ which mean… you!" He pointed at the obnoxious woman. "The spirit of flower doesn't belong to _me_ but the world! You can't cling to me! You can't look adoringly at me! And definitely not molesting me!"

"But! But… the direction is to get close…"

"Otori-kantoku!" Tengenji roared, "I know I can't be picky but can't I be reasonable enough to want to hire a competent and professional actress?!"

The director sighed, "Well… we asked the actress you want, or rather a model… but she is busy. We tried Tengenji…"

"Thank you, but I am not going to tolerate a boor on set anymore! I am going to get my spirit of flower myself!" At all cost, so he ran off, costume, makeup and all.

"Tengenji-kun! Where are you going?!"

* * *

 **Audition Room**

Compared to audition for Curara CM, it was ridiculously simple. It was no wonder really, after all it was a small time comedy drama and not expected to really sell. In a sense it was a good adaption but not going to win any award and Nozaki Umetarou the director was relatively new in industry. Kyouko didn't really care about the selling point of this drama though, it was for the sake of experience.

Still, it disappointed her a little the content of audition was acting an original scenethey could make up to portray hallmark of their character, and then choosing one scene from original manga that involved their character. And that's it, Nozaki would just choose whoever suit his fancy. The director looked like he was bored to death so far as each girl performed their best shot as Kashima Yuu, the charismatic school prince-girl.

Kyouko had done her best with Sugimoto couple's help with her looks, nothing complicated, just some wig that stylized with Corn's hairstyle. Looking at her reflection, she looked a little like black haired version of Corn so Kyouko asked them to stylize it some more to look more playful so her wig was parted on the side with slight curl in the end.

For her clothes rather wearing tomboy styled fashion, Kyouko chose to wear Kaio high gakuran top and blue skirt of her uniform. With her slender built, long legs, and insoles she looked pretty androgynous in her opinion. The in soles was more comfortable that she thought, even though her senior had to burst her presumption that she was shorter than average. She was inches above most Japanese girl her age, not just to an extent Tsuruga Ren's ridiculous height gap to his Japanese kin's average height. She still asked for the the two inches boost though.

"Next, number 15!"

She stepped forward from the row of seats on the back, a tactic so she didn't stand out from the start and only when it was her turn to perform. It had desired effect as Nozaki-kantoku straightened his back and stared in unnerving fashion at her. Kanae who had had her audition first informed Kyouko already that the director would look bored for most of the audition and only until someone caught his interest his eyes would sparkle with enthusiasm.

"Number 15, Touya Kyouko...please take care of me." She gave them a perfect bow, not acting out her character yet.

Her unusual bow that differ from most teenage girls in this audition caught the judge's attention easily, and Kyouko congratulated herself for her different upbringing. Then she straightened herself, tilting her chin down a little, giving an upright posture that also relaxed without being forced. She had copied this from her senior and proud she got his stamp of approval for it.

She closed her eyes and kept that pose, question marks started to pop up in judge's table at her lack of action. Suddenly she looked up and took a deep breath, startling them a little when her eyes snapped open. "This sweet fragrance, it can't be." She looked around almost in frantic but dramatic fashion.

Nozaki-kantoku cocked his head to the side like a dog and that was a very good sign.

Then her face broke to a smile and she strode elegantly like a royalty towards the judge's table, before stopping in front of sole female judge sitting beside Nozaki-kantoku. She bent down over the table and looked at the female judge with a gentle smile, as if there was no one else but her on the table.

"There you are, I couldn't believe I found a fairy of poppy flower here… do you know you're lulling me to sweet dream with that succulent scent of yours? But if it's you…" She reached out, deft fingers ghosted over the older woman's blushing cheek. "I don't mind to be spirited away to realm of Hypnos… milady."

If there was anything Kyouko learned from her senior about flirting, making sure the girl had all of his attention on her was the main point. You could say the most sophisticated thing to the most embarrassing flattery and both works as long as you got her attention solely focused on you.

The older woman gaped like a fish before promptly passed out happily with a smile.

"Whoaa! Miss! Are you alright?!"

"Yamanaka-san!" Another judge called frantically.

"Medic! We need medic!"

Kanae who was watching in the sidelines just sighed in resignation, "Well… if she can't make one or two girls faint after following Tsuruga around, she won't be Kyouko."

She was so glad she got the role for this drama already, Kyouko was going to be a walking disaster if she got too absorbed in a role of Kashima Yuu.

Nozaki-kantoku didn't even bat an eyelash and asked Kyouko to perform the material for next round in that very moment, pointedly ignoring his staff carrying Yamanaka-san out of the room in stretcher. "Which scene you want to show us."

Caught a little off guard Kyouko stuttered a little, "Uhm, the scene where she had a cold and come to school with much lower voice like a man." She reported, "May I change to pants first?"

"Sure."

Kyouko quickly dashed to nearest changing room and emerged back in dark blue pants. Kanae idly noted that as a model she was very used to change clothes quickly.

"Start!"

It was a blessing in disguise she had been taking care of three people who got cold recently so she knew how to act like a sick people. She just got symptom of cold like Tsuruga-senpai in his first day so she could walk straight but keep clearing her throat and holding her neck uncomfortably.

" **Ohayo."** Came a very male voice from Kyouko's mouth.

Kanae on the sidelines did a mental countdown. _' Three, two, one...'_

A judge gave in to his impulse and asked, "What happened to your voice?" Then he covered his mouth, shocked he just talked to an actress in the middle of performance.

Kyouko answered him promptly, locking eyes so the judge couldn't look away from her. **"A cold got to my throat."** She admitted, clearing her throat again. **"Ahem! To be honest…"** She trailed off as looking down to the side, **"I am taller than average girl, and I have no curve to speak of either."** She said in sad and depressed tone. **"So the only feminine thing in me is my vocal pitch but now… that's also caput."**

She strode towards the end judge's table, propped one elbow against the top and striked a pose. " **I put on pants today to commemorate the occasion!"** She announced proudly, shifting her mood to attention seeking prince in a blink of an eye as if not just moment ago she lamented her nonexistent femininity.

They gaped at her with incredulous look.

Then she straightened again and bowed to them. "Thank you very much!"

The director nodded sagely to himself and announced, "Touya Kyouko-san, you get the job. The rest of you please accept my humblest apology but you can go home."

Silence…

Kanae couldn't believe the director would dare to skip formality just like that, and braced herself when the rest of actress in the room protested. More than half didn't perform for them yet.

The direction's solution was simple, "Then look to your side, and partnered up in pair." He instructed them, "I will give each of you three minutes to perform in pair, no inappropriate touching, just gesture and words… if any of you can make your partner faint or blushing like a tomato I'll consider another round of audition."

The room was swiftly vacated.

* * *

All of them quickly backed off at his solution, none of them had confidence to flirt with another girl and made their faint. Kyouko had won the audition by a landslide, and was thanking the judges profusely for the opportunity.

Kanae just lamented the anticlimactic drama that ensued after Kyouko won her second audition. She could only roll her eyes when Kyouko begged her profusely on the way back to LME by her car. "Never ever let senpai know how I use my observation of him."

"He might watch the drama himself…" It would start this mid-summer and Kashima Yuu would appear around third episode, that was still months away.

"This drama is going to air at noon." Kyouko added, "And on working days, he is busier than me and not even I can watch TV at that time slot." She nodded to herself. "As long as no one mention my performance in this drama he wouldn't know!"

Yun-sensei sighed, "If you don't want Tsuruga-kun to know the first person you have to warn is Yashiro-kun, you know."

Kyouko cupped her cheeks in horror at that, "Right! Yashiro-san…"

"There is absolutely nothing stopping Tsuruga-kun from setting his recorder to record your drama." Yun pointed out before his student planned something to threaten his fellow manager. "You know how he is…" He was a good senior and a pretty curious person considering his info browsing habit, of course he would want to know about Kyouko's first drama.

Kyouko groaned, "He's going to tease me to death…" Worst, he would use it against her whenever she accused him for being a casanova. He would make her eat her own words!

Kanae rolled her eyes again, "You didn't think this far when you decided to audition for this role, do you?"

"No." She answered plainly, lamenting her lack of foresight. She just wanted a prince role.

* * *

 **Touya Residence**

Baking sweet potato in burning dry leaves was an autumn activity that was common in Touya household, and study group Touya Kouyou led was used with this tradition. So they were understandably confused why their teacher all of a sudden decided to hold this festive one season earlier in summer, baking potato not sweet potato and using Kyouko's omiai paper offer as fuel.

The girl in question was nowhere in sight, apparently out for another entertainment business.

It was fortunate the weather today was cold because it just raining this morning so eating hot food like baked potato was delicious enough even in summer. Still, they were curious what brought this culiner party out of nowhere.

"And is it alright to burn them?" Sasaki asked curiously, "I mean… usually Akiko-san stops you from burning them, and Kyouko-chan wants to keep them long enough to remember each person in case she ran to their parents and avoid being rude if she didn't remember them."

Kouyou sip his tea calmly before answering his oldest student, "Akiko want to keep these paper waste in case Kyouko might take a liking to one of them, and I know she will not. Kyouko just want to be polite but with how busy she is lately with Go and showbiz, it's unlikely she would run to people who offer these to her…" Then he added, "And Akiko let me do this."

Ashiwara, his youngest student puffed his cheeks as he blowed the hot food. "Why?"

"We don't need them anymore." Not after what he saw few days ago.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Kouyou just returned from Okinawa and he was pretty amused to find he had escaped the worst of cold epidemic in Tokyo. His young wife was not amused and demand he had to take her to a romantic dinner as soon as his schedule was free. He relented, and asked what put her in such a mood for a date. Then she excitedly informed him that their daughter just brought a man home, and Kyouko was taking care of him because he had a cold._

 _Tsuruga Ren_

 _It confused Kouyou why Kyouko was taking care of her senior from work. Then Akiko told him that according to Yun, their daughter and Tsuruga were getting very close lately. She was happier and more open around him, and in return the young man had been guiding her to get better as an actress and entertainer._

 _What surprised Kouyou the most was, Tsuruga Ren from little he knew had an image of perfect gentleman and yet Akiko told him Kyouko had been complaining to herself when she thought Akiko was not listening about big baby who couldn't take care of himself, a tease, a playboy and what else in long list of things Kyouko could complain about Tsuruga Ren. However she did so with such smile and exasperated fondness for the young man._

 _Kouyou was still skeptical if Akiko saw something she wanted to see rather than what was there, his Akiko could be a hopeless romantic sometimes. Then in the morning of Tsuruga's last day in his house he saw it. He had asked the man who somehow woke up as early as his children to come watching Kyouko's tutoring game with Akira, and the man accepted the invitation cordially. As usual Kyouko was cery patient and attentive when teaching Akira, she was a doting sister most of the time but she was very firm when it comes to Go._

" _There, it's riskier move but better in this situation. Don't be afraid to be a little reckless, Aki-kun."_

" _Hai!"_

 _Kouyou looked up from the board and saw the young man was not paying attention to the game but to his daughter. Tsuruga's look was gentle and loving, which didn't surprise Kouyou but how his attention focused on Kyouko… it as if to him, Kouyou's daughter was the most precious person in the world and he saw no one else but her._

 _In that moment Kouyou decided dangerous or not, he knew this man would treasure his daughter. He didn't approve Tsuruga yet to court his daughter before the man came to him to ask his permission, at least he didn't mind Tsuruga around Kyouko much._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"The problem is… when that boy will notice." Kouyou grunted to himself because judging from the boy's demeanor around him, respectful, calm and polite as always… the boy didn't notice yet that he had a reason to be nervous around Kouyou.

"Did you say something, sensei?" Ashiwara asked between mouthful of savory potato.

"Nothing."

How did that young man was voted as the most desirable bachelor in Japan and yet he didn't notice he had fell in love with Kyouko? Such a strange young man indeed.

TING TONG~

Ashiwara stood up and volunteered to open the door for them. Kouyou could just sigh and didn't bother to remind Ashiwara that he was still holding a potato in hand. He was just resigned to apologize for his student's behavior for his guest, whoever it was.

"Sensei! It's an emergency!" Yelled Ashiwara from their front door. "It's Tengenji-kun."

Kouyou frowned at that, recalling Tengenji as a family friend of from his father's generation. They didn't socialize much in his generation, but he remembered Tengenji was a family with long history as kabuki actor. He also didn't forget the matriarch of Tengenji family really liked Kyouko after his wife sent their daughter to perform tea ceremony for them, he was pretty sure the Tengenji boy was somewhere in the burning pile of omiai offer.

Then again that boy was one of few who honestly not interested in Kyouko and genuinely feel sorry his mother was pushing him to her. Akiko placed the boy in her top five before Tsuruga Ren came, so he supposed it won't hurt to receive the boy and asked his business in their house.

The boy in dogeza on the porch of his house was not what he expected, neither was his request. "Touya-jii! I beg of you! Please give me your daughter!" He cried before slamming his forehead on the stone floor.

Did this boy just ask for Kyouko's hand? To him? In dogeza?!

That was when the door slid open once again, "It's not locked?" Kyouko stepped in, followed by Yun and her friend, Kanae. "Eeh… we have a guest?" Kyouko looked down in confusion.

Tengenji turned around and looked up, "Kyouko-san?"

"Ah, Tengenji Kakeru-kun… right?" Kyouko trailed off, "Uhm, why are you on the floor?"

Her father answered, "Apparently he is here for your hand."

"Huh?"

"I need more than just hand!" Tengenji corrected frantically. "I mean-"

Kouyou snapped, "What's your father have been teaching you, young man?!" Then Kouyou paused when the boy stood up, revealing his flashy one sleeved red kimono. "What are you wearing?"

The boy flushed redder, "I wasn't really thinking when I left the set but… I am not asking Kyouko-san to marry me!" He denied frantically, "I want her to act in my PV!" He cried out. "But when my director called Kyouko-san's manager, she is too busy and they ended up hiring a boor! And I got molested!" He shuddered, scrubbing his exposed arm as if he could get rid of whatever filth he got from that grabby girl.

In short when coming to their house Tengenji Kakeru was pretty shaken after his long day, so he was not thinking straight.

"Tengenji-kun, I think you should sit down first." She told him as she offered a cup of tea from her thermos.

The boy accepted the cup and downed it in one go, "If I do, will Kyouko-san consider to play as Tenka no Hana in my PV?" He asked in desperate tone, Kyouko took one step back because the boy looked ready to burst to tears.

"Uhm, it doesn't have to be me, right?" She reasoned, "I am sure there' plenty of professional actress that would love to work with you."

"But none of them could act Tenka no Hana right! They either look human and just act pretty in the background! And when they are instructed to hover around me they don't get how to act like a flower with me… they just can't give off the same presence as one you showed in those poster of _Monogatari_ and… I can't just act with them!"

Then once again he prostrated himself on the ground.

"Tengenji-kun!" Kyouko cried, "I get it, I get it already… you said you left your set? Why don't you call your manager and we can sort something out later?" She would be angry that someone fled from job but Tengenji said he was molested at work so she couldn't blame him for running away, and he was coming for the sake of his job in the end.

"NO!" He shook his head frantically, "I am not going anywhere! Please help me! I beg of you, Kyouko-san!" Then promptly planted his forehead back on the ground.

Silence…

Kanae nudged Kyouko. "I think he mean he is going to stay like that until you say yes."

What's with people come begging at her all the time? First Ichihashi-san then Tengenji now…

"Uhm, but his PV is going to be released in the same time as Ruriko-chan's you know." Kyouko had heard of the offer and regretfully decline because of the time coincided with Ruriko's. She didn't expect to hear the PV production of Tengenji dragged on until today. If she accept Yun-sensei would have rescheduled a lot of things to open up time for his PV.

"Ouch..." That would be by the end of this month, no kidding!

She whispered to Kanae, "Would you like to try?"

"Me, a spirit of flower? He needs someone who can do it right in the first try…"Kanae gestured towards the kneeling boy. "I have zero experience acting as mystical creature unlike you."

She loathed to admit she couldn't do it, but as a pro she would admit her limit. There was no way she could give a satisfying performance without some researching first for such a complicated role and there was no time for it. She had heard the boy's rambling about the 'Tenka no Hana' and he had given some cryptic description she couldn't get.

"Yun-sensei?" Kyouko called.

The Korean sighed, flipping through his planner. "Well… we have to push it, but this mean you can't join this week's round robin tournament at Waya-kun's and asked Tomi-san and Inomiya-san to cancel their tea ceremony lesson for this week." Kyouko was steadily decreasing her Sadou class but she still had a couple of clients she had to attend to.

Tengenji perked up, "You mean…"

The girl in question nodded, "Tomorrow… I have the whole day open for your PV, so please… stand up Tengenji-san. It's not proper for a respectable heir of a family to prostrate himself like that."

The boy jumped and whooped, "Thanks, Kyouko-san! If you refuse, I don't know if my manager and staff will ever forgive me for running off!"

"And that's that… shouldn't you run back to them now?" Kyouko reminded him.

The boy paled before rushing out of Touya's house, promising treating her to a feast after work beforehand.

* * *

Awkward silence ensued following the boy's dramatic exit before Kanae broke it, "Hey… isn't he one of new singer President just recruited last month?" She remembered President dragging Tengenji and another four boys to LME as their new messengers of love.

"Oh yes, we're from the same agency, aren't we?" Kyouko wondered out loud, "What happen to his kabuki career then?"

"Saa… by the way, Seo Yuzuki's audition was held on the same day as another for other characters." Kanae pointed out. "I saw him auditioning for Mikoshiba, and if he got it… he is going to be your best friend." It seemed he also acted, which made sense considering his background.

"Really? Then perhaps it's a good thing I accept his offer or it would be awkward later…" Kyouko laughed sheepishly, then turned her attention to her father and the mostly forgotten Ashiwara. "Uhm… why do you have baked potato and is it just me or there's smell of something burning from our backyard? What did you burn, Otou-san?"

Kouyou didn't answer, and offered. "Would you like some baked potato, dear daughter?"

Kyouko found the shelves she used to store omiai offer empty and decided to not ask where the content went, she could guess. Nowadays she was pretty resigned to a lot of things, like how Tengenji-kun's PV would root her Yamato Nadeshiko image deeper to the ground. She never thought she would ever get bored of flower until Tengenji-kun's PV shoot.

Gee, she had to live with her flowery image forever it seemed.

* * *

 **A week later…**

"And the winner for this week's round robin is… Isumi-san!" Nase announced as she held Isumi's hand high to the air, and the rest of the participants gave their cheer for their champion.

Isumi blushed in embarrassment. "Thanks guys."

Kyouko was also excited, "The trap you used against me in yose is really amazing! I didn't see it coming at all!"

"Uhm… Kuwabara-sensei is giving me tips lately when he catch me in Ki'in's cafe."

In instant Kyouko froze, "Uhm… then please keep that you win against me with Kuwabara-sensei's tips a secret from Ogata-san."

In unison all young Go pro cramped in Waya's modest apartment shivered imagining what would Ogata-9Dan do if the Honinbou gloated about Isumi's victory.

"Right, for the peace of Japan's Go society, let's just not pour oil to inferno between Ogata-9dan and Kuwabara-Honinbou." Nase agreed, shuddering as she recalled the last time she was unfortunate enough to get caught in one of their not so peaceful banter.

Ijima nodded sagely, "Strangely, maybe it's just me but Ogata-9Dan and Kuwabara-Honinbou lately hang around younger folks like us for who knows why…"

"Let's just hope they're not dragging us to their problem." Waya huffed, "And after last year I got to be the unfortunate game recorder for their Honinbou final, I am not going anywhere the two of them, not when they're in the same room."

Kyouko sweat-dropped, "You mean when you have to record the game and pointedly ignore Kuwabara-sensei playing mind game with Ogata-san? It must be awful."

"Awful? No, it's disaster… I mean… Go is a serene and intense game and when it's their official game." Waya groaned at the memory, "Imagine stuck for days in the sidelines while watching a game that feels like car crash, everyone KNOWS they're almost crossing professional boundary with their jabs in the middle of the game but everyone in the room including me just want to pretend it didn't happen! I've never wished a game to finish so soon."

Nase cooed, "Poor Waya… so who is the unfortunate soul who will get to be game aide for Honinbou League this year?"

" **Don't care, but I wish it's not me."** They answered in unison.

Kyouko shrugged, "Just wish Ogata-san didn't make it to final."

Waya grinned at that, "That's harsh Touya… Ogata-9Dan is your senior and your father's student."

"Don't care… he is so cool most of the time but get him in the same room as Kuwabara-sensei and he lost it."

"What is it?"

"His sanity?"

"Coolness?"

"Composure."

Kyouko nodded sagely to herself, "All of them…" She took a deep breath, "Anyway since we're all here, I'd like to announce about that international convention." They cheered and conversed excitedly about participating. "However since the location is overseas naturally we have limited slots, and it would be voluntary participation."

Why did she sound like there was a large BUT somewhere?

"If you ask why Kuwabara-Honinbou is… _haunting_ our group, it's because he has volunteered to join as title-holder who get to participate in the convention next month." Kyouko blurted out. "Keeping us in our toes so to speak."

They shuddered in unison, "Okay… what else?" Having to spend a week with the Honinbou was not so bad, especially if they could avoid him smartly. "Don't tell me Ogata-san was going to join us!"

"By some miracle he is scheduled to go to Hokkaido by then, and he is over the moon about it even. As just last week he lamented about craving some beer from there." She heaved a relieved sigh. "However in his place we will get Kurata-7Dan."

Alright, Kurata was a famous attention seeker in their circle but they could handle him in small dose and keeping that guy fed would make him a very happy and fat Kurata.

Wait… international convention meant…

"Korea already informed Ki'in, the co-leader of the team would be An Teson."

Just few weeks ago An Teson of Korea beat Kurata in LG club, and the fat Go player didn't take his lose gracefully _at all._

"And certain bastard is not going to-"

Kyouko cut Waya off, "He would want to come unless Korea Go Association send him off for something else and you know he is their golden boy!"

In short the next convention was like landmine of international incident, as if what _'almost'_ happened last year was not bad enough.

"Anyway we still need three more people to come with me from lower dan! So." Kyouko grabbed Isumi's left shoulder before the older boy could sneak away. "Isumi-san, give it up… Kuwabara-sensei already submitted your name and get your master's approval." His soul flew out of his mouth at the news. "So, anyone wants the two spots left… raise your hand!"

" **NO!"**

" **As if! I am not going anywhere!"**

" **Locked up in a plane with them?!"**

" **I am not mad yet!"**

Sometime as she narrated the problem with their convention, Kyouko had stealthily shifted to the only door out and blocked it with her lithe body. "I don't care, sometime today two people just have to put up with it! Just decide it with JanKenPon or Go, no one is going out of here before we decide it!"

"But Hime-chan!" Someone in the crowd protested.

"Don't you Hime-chan me!" Kyouko growled at the nickname, "If I _am_ your princess then obey me!"

They did so, and by the end of the day Waya and Nase wept as they lost the game of rock paper and scissor. Kyouko pointedly ignore the three distressed young pros, because frankly she didn't care who was going to suffer with them. If any incident happen in Japan, they could just laugh it off and pretended it never happened.

The next convention however was not going in the home turf of Go, not Japan, Korea, or even China, they're going to US. There was no laughing international incident off if it happened in public, and Kyouko prayed it stayed behind the door or else.

As Kyouko planned their trip with Ki'in she was pretty out of touch with general society. Then again she was never the type of performer who watched or minding the product of her performance, so when both Ruriko's and Tengenji's hit the market, Kyouko was oblivious of the stir she caused.

* * *

 **July, fourth week**

Whoosh! The arrow flew out of her bow and strike the center. Her sweaty face shone with pride and triumph as she risen above her competitors. Turned around she smiled triumphantly at them, before striding towards her cousins and offered her hand. They accepted her hands and pulled back to their feet, they returned her smile and bowed to her in acknowledgement.

The scene and her surrounding faded and the scene shifted to a hill full of pink carnation, she let go of her bow, chest plate and last the long ribbon that tied her ebony hair. The ribbon slip and snatched away by the wind to the open sky.

Then she closed her eyes, fist clenched on her chest as the point of view shifted to her graceful profile. Then she began to sing, _**'Aa….aa…'**_ _A cappella,_

' _Here and now I am singing as the flower withered,  
Their color faded,  
It seems like a meaningless cycle to bloom and wither,  
But the promise of a flower will be the same… _

The background faded to black and storm of petals swirled around her and a girl around the same build as her dressed in shorter version of the first girl hakama appeared.

' _Our promise will stay the same…  
We will bloom strongly for…  
Eternity…' _

They sang the last verse in unison, hitting a high notes no amateur could do.

The screen blanked out and impatient finger hit another button, and another video played on the screen. This time it was a stage of kabuki play with a red haired man dancing a modern version of kabuki dance. He was dressed in one sleeved kimono with flashy pattern of crane and chrysanthemum.

 _Running towards the stage forever  
The passion I give off in the moment  
Believing in the gorgeous night _

_Bloom proudly now  
You dazzling flowers of the world! _

The red haired singer sang, looking up to the side, waving his fan towards a beautiful girl sprawling on a tree not far from stage. Her long coal like hair had sakura weaved to elaborate braids, her pale pink and layered kimono stood up against the darkened background. The otherworldly female just smiled amusedly as the boy continued singing for her, enjoying the attention but not displaying the same attachment to the human .

Shifting to instrumental melody, the view changed to the red haired boy in simpler kimono and the different flower spirit, crysantenum, morning glory, bamboo then lotus. All with different kimono and setting but one thing stayed the same, no matter how caring the boy was to the flower all she gave him in return was staying beautiful for him to see.

She danced around him gracefully, playing around but always out of touch no matter how close.

 _The consequences of thousands of dreams  
The uncertainty of burning starlight _

He sang after running across a long stage and bend down to the girl whose kimono was growing flower in every shade of red, sleeping on her stomach as smiling lazily at her devotee. Plump red lips puckered a little as the boy in kimono leaned in as if for a kiss but before he could get his lips close to the spirit she disappeared, leaving a bed of flower. He grabbed a fistful of flowers and held it close to his heart, as if in pain that his love was not returned.

 _I'll live until death in this transient world  
Deep crimson of the heart  
You're the flowers of the world! _

He finished, scattering the flower to the camera.

Then the screen blanked again before another incessant button pushing turned the screen to display a commercial of two girls drinking soda.

"I want Kyouko to star in my PV." Shou demanded vehemently to Asami.

* * *

Haruki looked like she wanted to bang her head to nearest wall in response, wincing, she gave the singer her honest opinion. "That's not going to work."

Shou growled and pointed at Curara commercial on the screen that shifted to Ruriko's PV and then Tengenji's PV, all showcased splendid performance she made for the last few months. "She is a pro, isn't she?" She even got so intimate with a guy like that Kabuki bastard Tengenji!

Shoko shook her head, "Shou! Even though she is famous for her professionalism." Which made Shou angrier because Kyouko was closely associated with Tsuruga Ren for their manner and work ethic. "Even if she can work with you regardless of her personal opinion, her manager would never approve! And after that fiasco you pulled, LME is very wary to let you anywhere near her!"

"And her manager would kill you." Haruki added helpfully, and mentally added _then he'll smuggle your body to Korea to be sold._

"What the heck?! I am a bigger star than she is!" He declared, "Even better than that newbie Tengenji, starring my PV is a privilege!"

Haruki knew Shou well enough he was going to throw a tantrum until he got his way, so she decided. "I will try to request her from LME, however… under condition she will play Angel B." Not Angel A, his love interest because that was asking for trouble. So the least she could do was minimize their interaction in front of camera, and Angel B just interact closely with the Devil when she killed him. If you could call the act of killing, an interaction.

Maybe the role of killing Sho would appease Yun Haseo somehow.

Shou snarled, "Who wants her to be my love interest anyway?!" And the angel who imprisoned his heart to boot! That was insane!

Hearing his response to her proposal made Haruki wondered why did Sho even want Kyouko in his PV in the first place. Perhaps because two PV of his rivals were highly praised by their fans, and their songs was placed behind Sho with hairline gap in vote. That never happened before, so to Sho, Kyouko looked like some sort of shiny accessory he had to get for his own PV too.

Somehow she understood why Kyouko and people around her had such a low opinion on Shou. Kyouko might be a newbie but she was already a higher class celebrity than Shou in a sense she had better manner, professionalism, and image.

She was happy she got her Angel B though. if she leave it to Kyouko, Haruki was sure the girl could do a splendid job. To be honest the role that needed higher acting skill was Angel B and only for one scene of killing Shou. Emotional shift from an angel to a devil, the love and madness were too complex to be given to a newbie. Before Shou mentioned Kyouko, she was resigned to compromise that one scene if anyone they hired couldn't portray it properly.

Angel A was much simpler, they just had to cast a girl who was in love with Shou and there was plenty of them to pick like Shou's Pochiri. PV usually didn't star famous actress, in fear the casting would take away fan's attention from the song itself. Though Kyouko in Haruki's opinion was barely fit to that category because she was pretty well known nowadays and by next year she won't be able to act in any PV. Even now she was worried whether Kyouko even had time for Sho's PV or already too good to participate.

"Moshi-moshi, This is Asami Haruki… yes, we would like to inquire Kyouko-chan for a PV." Asami took a deep breath. "Fuwa Shou's…" She felt like she just admitted her foulest sin and braced herself.

Looking at Asami's flinch, Shoko felt guilty that the producer had to endure Yun's lecture. Kyouko's manager was a scary Korean man, and had no fear to manhandle her charge.

"Uhm… please! I am sure he will behave and we will agree with any condition you propose!" Asami promised. "Really?! It would be by the end of next month!" Then Asami deflated, "Impossible, I should have booked her two months in advance?"

Shou couldn't take it anymore and yelled at Haruki's phone. "Since when Kyouko need a two months in advance booking?" He asked, then pushed the phone button for speaker. "She filmed Tengenji's PV just last week!"

" _Hello Fuwa, you ill mannered boy…"_ Answered Kyouko's manager, _"It's common sense as someone gets more famous you can't expect to buy their time as easily, and Tengenji-kun is a family friend so we bend the rule a bit for him but off course he is also a pleasant young man unlike you, he asked for Kyouko's time with sincere wish to get the best of the best for his PV."_ What Shou didn't know Tengenji came to Touya residence and begged in dogeza.

"I am a bigger star than Tengenji! But you still don't explain why she can't work for my PV! If she is just avoiding me like a co-"

A chuckle could be heard from the other end, _"No, boy… we will avoid you because you're a troublemaker but when works is involved we won't, you're a nuisance not an obstacle. Get it."_ Shou bristled angrily, " _As for why, obviously because she has another job that day… she has to attend Go international convention… and your PV is scheduled for shooting on the second last day."_

"We can shift it for two days later!" He hissed, "Would that work, for your highness then?!"

" _Boy… where did you think the convention is?"_ He asked mockingly to Shou.

"Huh? Where?" Outside of Tokyo? Osaka? Fukuoka? Saitama?

" _It's in America, do you know it take one day flight to go back to Japan from there?"_ Yun asked again. _"Off course not, you've not gone international yet."_

The part _Kyouko had_ was not spoken but heard loud and clear by them. It didn't surprise Asami, Kyouko was still a shodan and from what she knew they had lighter duty than higher dan. However she was famous and her image was flattering for Japan, as a producer Asami could see why Kyouko was pushed to event with high publicity like that. Last time she checked, Kyouko was pretty well known in China and Korea. As a Go player in smaller community in both country, but if she debuted to international market added with her lingual skill, she would be known very quickly. Still… America, that ancient game reached that far? Since when?

" _And even then, a day after we come back to Japan... autumn fashion line will come pouring in… and she is in contract with two major brands, Monogatari and Avidy. You have to move your PV schedule by at least a week and even then we will only give you half-day of her time."_

Haruki felt like slapping herself silly, that girl was such a good actress she almost forgot Kyouko started off as a model. As someone who worked with models closely before, she should have known at this time of the season, all major brands would be preparing for their next season line! Especially Avidy! Off course Kyouko would prioritize work that had long term contract with her. If they had to have Kyouko-chan at any cost, that meant delaying release date of Shou's PV and his album!

"Fine! Let's do that then!"

"Shou! Release date of your album will-"

"Delay it! It would be delayed by a few days but with my fame it won't matter!"

A sigh could be heard from the other end of the line, _"You want her to be there that badly? I will get back to you by tomorrow, the final decision is still with Kyouko… bye."_

Click

As the line ended Haruki couldn't resist to add, "By the way… you may reconsider hiring Kyouko-chan because Yun-san vehemently refuse the offer and change his tune as soon as he heard Kyouko-chan get to kill you on camera, I think you should know." She said in patronizing tone.

"..."

"...Shou, are you sure…"

"I AM as sure as hell going to hire Kyouko! I will show her, I will survive!"

"The script says you will die, you won't survive."

"I will live!"

"Not on screen." Haruki told him helpfully.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at LME**

Kyouko's expression was pretty sour as she walked beside her manager through the corridor of LME, for once she was dressed in Kaio summer uniform instead of a kimono or a hakama. It consisted of short sleeved undershirt with dark blue lining drom shoulder to sleeve, with bluish purple ribbon on its collar. On top of the shirt was square collared one piece dress that reached slightly above her knees in bluish purple color.

"I understand you're upset." Yun drawled on, "But we have not confirm anything with them and nothing they could do to force you to participate in their project."

"That's true but still…" Kyouko narrowed her eyes, "I just don't like the idea those people from another end is scrambling to fulfill his selfish demand…" It pissed her off recalling how spoiled Shoutaro was back in Kyoto and even after making it big he was not getting better but worse.

Could it kill him to leave her alone? Why did he want her in his PV anyway?

Her phone's ringing snapped her out of her dark thought, and she quickly picked it up. "Moshi-moshi… This is Touya."

A chuckle replied her, _"Hey, why are you wearing such a sour face in public?"_

Just like that her sour expression was replaced by a smile, "Hello, Tsuruga-senpai… are you watching me from somewhere? How embarrassing to get caught making such face by you…"

" _Hm… you should be embarrassed if your fans catch you looking like that. You have a nice expression now, very good."_

She looked around and spotted no over six feet tall male in vicinity. "Confused expression is good, senpai?" Her smile became wider and her eyes softened.

" _Yes, that's it… expression befitting of a lady."_

She looked up and said, "There you are, found you… senpai."

* * *

 **L.A Heart**

"Kyouko-chan!" Yashiro greeted her, "Congrats for the CM, and… the two PVs! You looks really great on them and I can't believe you did a lot of projects and all of them out before the end of the month."

She just smiled in gratitude, "Thank you very much… the last PV is a last minute project, and the singer himself as for me so I can't refuse."

"Asking, didn't he?" Yun snorted, "The boy came in dogeza to Touya's residence…"

Yashiro gaped, "That Tengenji Kakeru? I've heard of him, he is a pretty cocky newcomer I heard."

Yun shrugged, "He didn't boast anything he has no talent for… and he is very professional with his job. If you look past his bluntness I am sure you can find him a very likeable boy." Compared to certain singer.

"I see…" Ren trailed off, he was a little uncomfortable with the PV's last scene that was a little intimate but she didn't seem to have any trouble with it. "So how about the audition, I trust you make use of my everything to get the role."

Kyouko scoffed at the teasing, "I did get the role… and the filming will start by the end of August for me since my character appear in third episode, but never mind about it."

Yashiro frowned, _'Your first drama should be memorable Kyouko-chan, but why you brushed it off?'_ Like she didn't want to talk about it at all.

"By the way senpai? Are you looking for me for something?" She asked, neatly closing the talk about her work.

Ren nodded, "I've been busy so I can't see you in person lately and something like this won't do with phone calls… so-" He paused, and took note of her clothing. "So no kimono or Avidy formal clothes today?"

She beamed at him and gave him a little twirl, "I came straight from school today, so I am on my way to LoveMe's locker room to change clothes to my hakama. Mouko-chan is kind enough to lend me spare key so I can borrow her room."

"Oh right." Yashiro looked up and down, "So this is Kaiou High School uniform… it's so pretty and high class looking." he complimented.

Ren had to agree, the color of Iolite looked really good on her. "Then I am glad I catch up to you before you change, I'd like to see you in uniform like any other girl your age at least once… it really suits you, very pretty."

Kyouko smiled as a tint of pink appeared on her cheek, but what she said didn't match her expression. "As expected of senpai, in less than a minute of our face to face you already throw a flattering compliment." She clapped. "Thank you for the compliment though."

Ren was unsure what to think that instead of calling him a playboy and scolding him for being improper, Kyouko was complimenting him for it.

"Anyway… I should thank you senpai." She gave him a bow, "The last three jobs are really difficult and everything you taught me really helps… especially the part of loving the job for myself, perhaps to you it's just a simple advice." Something she should've figured sooner but couldn't. "But it mean so much for me, like giving me wings to fly… so once again thank you."

Yun and Yashiro looked at Kyouko in amazement before turning their attention to Ren to see his reaction. The look he gave to Kyouko made them stop on their track, eyes wide in amazement. On the same time a metaphorical light bulb flashed above their head.

So the mighty have fallen…

"I have to thank you too for taking care of me when I got sick…" He told her, "Because I was busy I really forget or rather you sneak up on me… so…" He sighed tiredly, "Can I at least pay for fish and greens you stuffed to my fridge? I feel bad using your money…"

Kyouko smiled her scary smile at him, "I am not going to accept refund, let's just leave the grocery money be. Beside… if you can't return the money, you owe me, so you will eat them out of guilt. You also won't throw grocery I bought just for you so you will do your best to make sure they're all used properly." Then she added, "In fact I will keep it up until you're used to feeding yourself properly at home."

Yashiro gaped, _'She just admitted blackmailing Ren to eat!'_

' _So she'd go that far to make Tsuruga-kun eat.'_ Yun sweat-dropped.

Ren crossed his arms at that, "If you insist then from now on I will pay if we eat outside."

' _Did Ren just subtly ask her out on a date?!'_

' _If he paid, those casual lunch and dinner will turn to a date.'_ Yun noted.

Kyouko contemplated, it was not like they eat outside often. "Hum… fair enough."

Ren saw through this, "Considering we can rarely eat out together, I will add one more condition and my fridge is yours to stuff as you please." That made her pause, "You're not allowed to return any gift from me with reason it's too expensive."

Kyouko had turned down a clover shaped brooch Ren wanted to gave her as ' _good luck'_ gift for starting her career as an actress after winning Curara CM with that reason. It was not that expensive by Ren's standard, and not by hers either considering what she wore in daily basis had the same number of zeroes as his R-mandy. The Jean d'arch's brooch was one of newest product of theirs, and when he caught sight of it he couldn't help but think she would love it.

"That's sly, senpai." Kyouko returned with a huff as Ren gave the box with brooch to her again and she couldn't refuse it anymore. She opened the box briefly, admiring the three silver heart shaped leaf with the fourth made of malachite that reminded her of Corn's eye color. It as if the common three leafs clover was given additional leaf by a fairy in her imagination. "Thank you very much, I will accept your gift gracefully."

' _And now she sounded like she has accepted a defeat with grace rather than a gift!'_ Yashiro couldn't help but commented inwardly.

' _This was getting too close for dating even to my comfort but-'_

Yashiro and Yun were very aware none of their charge realize the implication, Kyouko was focused to feed Ren with proper nutrition while the guy wanted to pamper her as a gentleman whenever he could. Surely deep down they were aware?

"So what make you so upset this time? You usually have better control of your emotion." Ren asked with concerned face.

And now the guy swiftly switch the conversation to something else before she could think up a way to compromise about the price of his gift.

Kyouko sighed, cradling her forehead. "Have you seen the PV of _Hanazakari_ and _Tenka no Hana_?" It had been a flowery month for her for sure.

"We did! You sing beautifully in Hanazakari, and in Tenka no Hana your dance is really elegant!" Yashiro complimented.

Kyouko sweat-dropped, "Actually more like singing correctly… and that's because of my vocal training, I can't sing artistically like professional singer like Ruriko-chan for sure." Though producer Asami did compliment her that her voice had distinctive pitch. "Thank you for the compliment though, Yashiro-san."

Ren frowned, she accepted compliment but she had tendency to downplay them first. Leftover from low self esteem from her past perhaps? "And what about these two PVs that made you upset? I heard the response for them are positives… they're very good for your popularity and Curara CM certainly helps."

"It's not the PVs I'm unhappy with but the response of certain brat over them." She told him curtly.

That made both of Ren and Yashiro paused, "What Fuwa want?" He blurted out before he could help it.

Yun answered for him, "Well… from what I can infer from their call, the boy was pretty rattled that Tengenji-kun and Ruriko-chan came close to his latest single. I mean… he won by hairline gap, we can almost say there's three single that won first place this month." He coughed, "The two singles PV have Kyouko in them… Ruriko-chan is one thing but Tengenji-kun was a shock for him since he is a newcomer, from LME and from traditional family to boot."

In short Tengenji easily fit next to Ren as male entertainers Fuwa couldn't stand.

"So now he wants Kyouko to be in his next PV too, and his producer scrambled to get her to accept the offer." Yun finished his explanation, "We're not impressed with how we get this offer for sure, not to mention the brat is very insistent about it and they practically begged us to accept this project to appease his ego."

"His PV…" Yashiro looked like he had swallowed something sour, "As if you will let that brat anywhere near Kyouko-chan, and in his PV too!"

Ren held his emotion in check but he didn't like the offer either. "And you promise you will get back to Asami-san soon?"

Yun nodded, "Well… tomorrow, she also added it's a role to kill that boy in camera, it's tempting…" Yun looked pretty embarrassed when he admitted it.

Both Ren and Yashiro sweat-dropped, _'That's why you even bother to consider his PV?'_

Kyouko was quiet as she contemplated her choice before admitting in almost dreamy voice. "To be honest… I can see the charm." Ren almost choked on his tea at her admission. "But accepting this offer just to kill him on camera is pretty morbid even for me." She said as she rested her chin on her palms.

Ren was not sure what to think that Kyouko thought the chance to kill Fuwa in acting was a charming offer, but she didn't seem very eager about it either. Then again from what he had seen so far Kyouko just want Fuwa Shou to leave her alone for good. That brat refused to do so, and Ren was sure refusing this offer would just spur him on.

"It's hard to refuse though."

"Because getting to kill him would be therapeutic?" Ren teased her.

She gave him a deadpan look, "Refusing Asami-san I mean." She corrected him. "She has been so good to me and a lot of job offers come because of her recommendation, and if I refused… Shotaro would trouble her a lot."

"In the first place it's also Asami-san's fault to have unprofessional relationship with that boy." Yun assured her. "It's hard to be firm when your relationship with someone became too _intimate_. And that goes to his manager too!" How the heck that woman expect to keep the boy in line if she was involved with him?

Yashiro gagged, "Eww… not only his manager but also his producer… what's wrong with Akatoki?" Their president would never allow such thing, being a devotee of pure love. Even Ruriko's tantrum was treated seriously by him, Fuwa's unprofessionalism was in entirely different level than Ruriko.

"Well, not everyone on the top can be a champion meddler like ours." Ren pointed out. "Still… you have to prepare for your trip to America." Ren had a mixed feeling about her one week trip to his homeland for Go convention, at least it was in LA not California. "Don't trouble yourself with Fuwa's offer."

She was still looking at nowhere, thinking about the offer. "Well… I think I will accept."

"Huh?!"

"KYOUKO-chan!"

"Why?" Ren asked, keeping his emotion in check.

"Didn't you tell me to not trouble myself?" She held up her palms and lowered them in tandem like a scale before lowering the left as she spoke, "Because I think accepting the offer means less trouble, and if he pick a fight with me at least it would be in Queen Record where his manager and producer are near… and he would be in more trouble than me if he try anything. If he try to ambush me somewhere else if I refuse it would be troublesome don't you think?"

In short, it was just less hassle for her.

"And in spite of her less that professional relationship with Shotarou I like Asami-san enough I don't want to leave her with problem called Fuwa Shotaro."

He sighed, "You're too caring as always." Ren couldn't help but say.

"You're one to talk, senpai…"

Yun shrugged, "You have photo shoot for Avidy that day in the morning so you will join them after lunch… and if the shoot went over you will not even attend the pre-meeting." He cleared his throat, "Then again Asami-san is practically begging you to be there so you'll be given a lot of leeway."

"Considering my newbie status, I feel uncomfortable to be treated like VIP like that." She laughed softly.

Yashiro harrumphed, "Considering you signed yourself to see trouble, that's the least they could do for you."

Ren had to agree this offer could be summarized as meeting trouble.

Yun's slit like eyes gleamed as he lean over the table, "By the way, Yashiro-kun… would you like to help me to write down conditions for Kyouko to accept this offer from hell?"

Yashiro grinned, "I thought you'd never ask, sensei… I would love to help. That brat would never know what hit him."

Kyouko and Ren sweat-dropped at their managers' cackling.

"So how about we start on no approaching Kyouko any closer than five feet range unless the script demands it?"

"Let's just go from no talking to her _at all_." Yun insisted, "This is a PV and considering her role, Kyouko don't have to talk to him at all…"

"He he he… good luck for them to keep it then."

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter ^^ And as you can see unlike in canon Shou wanted Kyouko as his stepping stone rather than the other way around. Kyouko just went along with it because she doesn't feel like driving the brat mad and giving her more trouble if he ambushed her. In a sense Kyouko still care about his career, though now it's more because he is his parents' son.  
**

 **Ren is calmer about it because he know he has a place in her heart while Shou was shut out from it.**

 **I hope you like Tengenji Kakeru-kun ^^ and with Stammyu here I can have enough extra to use as actors XDD  
BTW Tengenji is not a better musician that Shou, however he is undoubtedly a better actor as you can see he understand how his PV should work. Shou doesn't... **

**And also in case you didn't notice yet, Ruriko's special request to Kyouko is to sing together with her in that PV. I give Kyouko an adequate skill in singing is to emphasize her image as a multi-talented entertainer. Ren's skill to memorize hand movement to play piano is crazier to me, most likely he has perfect pitch or at least very good ears. She will not become a singer and she has zero interest to develop it further, but I suppose she will sing once in a while as the plot demands her.**

Please Review!


	17. episode 16

***Dialogue* : In Korean**

 **Episode 16: Not Quite a Confrontation**

Tsuruga and his charge had a strange relationship, as in they were not romantically involved _yet_ but somehow the way they treated each other could confuse people enough to wonder if they were friends or lovers or old married couple or even family. Yun Haseo and his fellow manager, Yashiro-kun could figure them out to an extent somehow, that their strange relationship was the product of two socially awkward young people who in spite of their popularity were both clueless about love.

Clueless to the point romantic failure was a pretty flattering remark for them, considering majority of talent section and acting session in LME toyed with the idea they were either secretly dating or pulling everyone's leg. Which was why even before they were officially dating, contingency plan if their relationship leaked out to public was already safely stored away somewhere in their cabinet.

Ren and Kyouko off course were as clueless as ever.

Even though their relationship was without status, at least Yun was not puzzled. It was just there for them all to see. There was the more confusing relationship where her charge was involved, namely with her so called _tentative_ friend she wished was never a friend.

When Ko Yongha appeared out of nowhere in LME's lobby and chatting with barely passable English with receptionist, Kyouko's reaction was dragging him by his ear out of public sight and kicked the boy on the shin. *Where's your manager, and Suyong?! How could they leave you wandering around on your own?!* She hissed in Korean at him.

The boy was in fetal position and clutching the shin Kyouko kicked, *Biyon is in hotel, and Suyong is still in Seoul…* He answered as calm as someone who was in pain could. *What did I do?*

*You should be in your hotel and wait until shooting for that Coffee CM start!* Kyouko had been informed that Ko would come earlier than the rest of Korean group for a shooting and an interview. Knowing his habit to wander around had warned the Korean Go player to stay put. *You didn't tell your manager where you're going, did you?!*

*I have my phone with me." He held up his smart phone up for her to see. Then he stopped after fiddling with it, *Ah, the battery is dead.*

*Why is that whenever you're in Japan's soil you suffer IQ drop?* She wondered, holding her head as if it was in pain. Before rummaging her bag for a power bank and handed it to Yongha.

*We have appointment in an hour but not enough time to drop Yongha off…* Yun informed them, speaking in his mother tongue.

He raised his hand, *Can I just go with you? The shooting starts tomorrow anyway~* He grunted as he charged his phone.

*I am not babysitting you even a day longer than what required of our next convention!* She said, smiling brightly as she landed another kick on the shin.

Yun had to admit she was getting a little too violent. Then again her stress was piling up the closer to departure date, not to mention China was dragging choosing their players. Zhao Shi, one of her friends from China did promise her to come but the decision was not up to him.

It was a rare day they could walked leisurely without hurry through LME's corridors, because of problem on set Ren and Yashiro had the rest of the day free after sorting some paperwork. As usual they were always happy to spot Kyouko-Yun pair in the office and about to greet them when Kyouko, gentle and sweet Kyouko-chan kicked an unknown boy on the shin. Then she started hissing something in Korean as flailing her hands like a restless bird.

"Kyouko-chan, is everything alright?" It didn't seem like the brunette boy was disturbing her, since Yun looked more resigned than alert in his place.

"Oh, Ohayo… Senpai, Yashiro-san." She greeted them with a polite bow. "Please pretend you didn't see anything just now."

"Huh?"

*Who is this giant? Is it normal for Japanese to be this tall?* Ren blinked owlishly, suddenly the stranger was in front of him, invading his private space, and had one hand stretched slightly above his head. *A mutation.*

Kyouko grabbed the back of his collar's roughly. *Shut up for a moment Ko Yongha! I swear… if you keep this up by the end of the day you'll be deported back to Korea!* Then she turned towards Ren, bowing and pulled the boy beside her down. "I am so sorry, senpai! Please don't mind him, this boy don't know his manner!"

"Uhm… actually I don't get what he said at all." Though from his tone and body language Ren had a feeling he said something about the actor's height. "Something about my height perhaps?"

*Just fact that-*

He was pulled back before he could finish his sentence. "Yun-sensei! Drop him off to Hokuto hotel now! I would be fine on my own to Ki'in."

The younger Korean perked up at one Japanese word aside from Go he knew. *Can I go with you? I want to play!*

*Why would I want to bring a bomb like you there?! Just go back to your hotel quietly and do your job! Don't come out until Suyong arrive to keep you in line!*

Yun sighed and started to drag the boy who pouted like a kid at his charge, *Now… now… Yong-Ha, I think you had enough fun riling up Kyouko for one day. Go easy on her, you're going to drive her up to the wall for a week after this…*

*Hn… but a busy week might mean no Go with her.*

*Give it a rest already…*

* * *

Kyouko panted as she watched her manager and Ko Yong-Ha retreated to LME's entrance. "That troublemaker… how did he get here?" She wondered out loud.

"Is that… Ko Yong-Ha?" Ren recalled the boy mentioned back in Nagano by certain pro. "Your tentative friend?"

"At the day like this I don't feel like calling him a friend more like a menace for the world of professional Go." She muttered to herself, eyes shifting to the side.

Yashiro gaped, "The Korean actor that's also a pro Go player?"

"In reverse." Kyouko corrected him, "He is a pro Go player who happen to work as actor once in a blue moon for publicity, just guest appearance in popular drama or CM. In fact he is more often than not casted as character that closely resemble himself…"

Ren sweat-dropped at that, "I see…" An actor that was not quite an actor. "Why he wants to see you though?"

Kyouko resisted his urge to roll her eyes, "Probably he got bored because the moment he stepped down from plane his manager grounded him, so he escaped from hotel when no one's looking and come to find me to ask for a game."

"I see…"

"He is pretty well known in Japan for some reason." There was one Korean coffee brand that was pretty popular and Kyouko suspected it was mostly because Yong-Ha was starring the CM. And from there Japanese girls followed his guest appearance in drama too and by now he was pretty famous for a foreign actor. Why they liked Yong-Ha, she would never know because he didn't even seem like he enjoyed that cup of coffee. That guy couldn't stand bitter things after all.

"So I shudder on what if he got stuck somewhere and mobbed by his fans, he is staying in a hotel pretty far from here after all. If anything happen Japan's Ki'in would be the one who had to bail him out." Kyouko explained, "And after fiasco he made last year we would rather keep him away from our building."

"Huh?"

"He offend people as naturally as breathing." Kyouko informed them, "And last time he was here, the joke was taken a little too far. Let's just say half of Japan's Ki'in couldn't stand him, and at least one third of Chinese players hates his guts too." And his fans thought he was adorable, even though he was almost public enemy number one in Japanese Go society.

Ren smiled sympathetically, "Sounds like he is a very difficult person to deal with…"

"He is, and I am going to get stuck for a week babysitting him in America." Then she added with a sigh, "In fear he would get some enemies from there too, it feels like he exist just to drive people up to the wall."

Speaking of annoying people, there was another guy they both tried to ignore but insist to be a constant haunting existence in her life.

"Kyouko-san!" Someone called, Kyouko recognized the voice and turned around. "Ohayo."

"Ah, Ohayo… Tengenji-kun." Kyouko was older than the red haired boy by one year, but sometimes she forgot about that. "Congratulation for your debut."

"Thanks to you too, Kyouko-san! I wouldn't be able to do it myself! My friends are doing their own singles that would come up in turns for the next few months and if you could. We would love to work with you again!" The boy beamed and that was when Kyouko noticed he was not alone but with four other boys in tow. Noticing her glance at his friends, he gestured towards them. "Let me introduce you to my friends from group Stardust… we will make our debut after we're done with our debut singles. The guy with goofy smile over here is Hoshitani Yuta. He is also our leader even though he looks like that." The boy with dyed light brown hair and jade colored eyes waved at her, he didn't seem to mind to be called goofy. "The quiet one in blue is Tsukigami Kaito."

Tsukigami glared at Tengenji who pointedly ignore it. He had dark blue hair and matching eyes, wearing an earring on his left ear.

"The shy one who is carrying our bento is Nayuki Toru." Cream haired boy with matching yellow eyes gave them a shallow bow because of his baggage.

"And the tall guy on the back is Kuga Shu." The last member was not that tall compared to other boys, but he was noticeably the tallest among them with broader shoulders.

All of them were wearing dark turtleneck shirt and pants, with accessories like shawl, vest, jacket and belt that matched the color of their hair.

Kyouko smiled at them, recognizing the boys as the friends Tengenji spoke fondly of in their shooting. Before Tengenji was a little like her, socially awkward in making friends because of their traditional background now he had friends. "Hello, nice to meet you… I am Touya Kyouko." Then she gestured towards Ren, "I am sure you know our senpai in LME, Tsuruga Ren… and his manager, Yashiro Yukihito-san." Then back to Tengenji himself, "Tengenji Kakeru-kun… I worked in his PV, Tenka no Hana."

Tengenji whistled, "Wow, number one star in our agency himself. Nice to meet you, Sir."

Ren accepted the offered hand graciously, "Nice to meet you too, Tengenji-kun. It's always a pleasure to see talented newcomer in LME. I am looking forward to your flourishing career in showbiz."

Various thoughts ran through Stardust team at the same time,

' _Whoaa… he is really a cool and mature guy in person.'_ Hoshitani thought.

' _He is even taller than on TV, he is like taller than us by four inches at least.'_ Nayuki who was the shortest of the group couldn't help but thought enviously.

' _Pressuring us on the first meeting?'_ Tengenji raised an eyebrow.

' _Definitely not an ordinary person.'_ Was Tsukigami's first impression on Ren.

Kuga had completely different opinion, _'Was it just me or I feel this is someone dangerous?'_

"Oh, right… Kyouko-san. I've been looking for you and Sawara-san told me you're still around here." Tengenji informed her.

Kyouko blinked at that, "For your friends' PV?" They could have call Yun if that was the case.

Nayuki, the timid one of the group tapped Tengenji's shoulder. "Maybe we shouldn't ask?"

"But that Fuwa guy seems to be a bad news." Hoshitani added.

At that name being mentioned the temperature in the room dropped significantly and Stardust group plus Yashiro shivered.

"What about him?" Kyouko almost growled while Ren stayed quiet but there was no mistaking the dark look on his face.

Tengenji answered, "He picked a fight with us." In the bluntest manner befitting his character.

* * *

 _Flashback (Nippon TV Station)_

" _So after Tengenji it would be Tsukigami's turn, then... Kuga, Nayuki, and me." Hoshitani drawled on as he flopped down on nearest bench in Nippon TV's general waiting room. "Why are we doing our debut single in turns again?"_

 _Tengenji snickered, "Something about spreading love on our own, it's weird but Takarada-sachou for some weird reason is more worried about me, Tsukigami and Kuga rather than you and Nayuki." He grunted, "Then again he is pretty eccentric, but he knows what he is doing for sure. We also have_ Roman no Engekibu _to worry about. I am so glad we passed audition for respective roles we assigned." They were forced to do it by their president no less. "His eyes when he gave his orders scares me what he would do if we failed."_

" _Something humiliating for sure." Tsukigami grumbled, "He said we barely escape that horrid pink uniform."_

" _It's not so bad, but Sachou didn't offer me a chance to wear it at all!" Hoshitani beamed, "What's with you and Tsukigami that makes Sachou threaten you with it?"_

" _ **Don't ask."**_ _Tsukigami and Tengenji growled in unison before turning away from each other with a huff._

 _None of them noticed certain blond was also sitting in the same general waiting room just one bench over from one they occupied._

 _Hoshitani sighed loudly, "But still, Tengenji… you set the bar so high for the rest of us! I mean you're second place just fifteen votes short from first place! I am last and your leaders, go easy on me!"_

 _Tengenji grinned, "Well… I don't know but I didn't get there on my own, Kyouko-san really helps! I mean… when Tenka no Hana is written the image of spirit of flower in my head is metaphorical and vague. I get the concept of her but it's not until Kyouko-san acted her out in front of me I really grasp the song, the emotion and the world of Tenka no Hana…" He sighed dramatically at the memory. "It's an awesome feeling…"_

 _The blond perked up, twitching as he eavesdropped on the oblivious group._

 _Tsukigami cupped his chin, "I see… so co-star in our music video could play vitals role too."_

" _To be honest I don't get Tengenji's song either until I see the complete video." Hoshitani admitted, "I mean Tenka no Hana is a very abstract song." In fact when Tengenji finished the song and lyrics he, his friends and also their manager didn't expect it to sell well because of the philosophical concept that didn't fit general taste of youngsters their age. Then again the single was more like an experiment and a task from their president._

" _I finished the prototype of my song already." Tsukigami sighed, "But the proposed PV is also as abstract as Tenka no Hana, something about search of self and the video would feature something like endless stairs, an opera house and lots of mirror." As if that helps him to understand his song, the theme was chosen by President so they couldn't do anything about it._

" _I haven't been told anything other than I will get to ride my bike." Kuga chimed in. "It will be cool and rocking, they said."_

 _Nayuki fidgeted, "Mine will be something cute with dolphin… and colorful."_

" _Nothing yet but they promise me something that fit my refreshing image!" Hoshitani exclaimed, "What is that mean, I wonder?"_

 _Hearing their confession even Tengenji felt sorry for his friends, especially Hoshitani who most likely didn't realize in how much trouble he was in. The reason he got last turn was more for his lack of proper training in acting and singing, he got talent and charisma which was why he was their leader but it was still up to question whether he could pull it through. Nayuki was in no better condition, they just stuck him with something that fit his cute image._

 _He had suspected it since he got his Tenka no Hana, that to test them President purposely chose a theme that was like a self-reflection. Which was no wonder they were given something that fit their image but not necessarily selling._

" _If it helps, Yun-san, Kyouko-san's manager and ours agreed to open time for the rest of your PVs…" Tengenji informed them, "We should feel privileged, because I am pretty sure by next year she would be too famous to star in PV so we got lucky!"_

 _None of them noticed the blond who was sitting on the next bench choked on his soda._

" _We don't even know yet whether we need a female co-star in our PV or not." Tsukigami pointed out. "Mine didn't seem to need one considering the theme…"_

 _Nayuki hummed, "But… looking at Tengenji-kun's PV I have to admit acting with someone as good as Touya Kyouko-san makes me jealous!"_

" _We're all in Roman no Engekibu*, remember?" Tengenji reminded them. "We will act against Kyouko-san since she will be there too, though the one who will act with her would be mostly me who plays her best friend and Ishibashi Hikaru who plays Hori." The poor guy was picked because he was short._

" _I can't wait to meet Touya Kyouko-san in person, she seems very nice and so pretty! I hope I get to act with her in my PV too-" Hoshitani trailed off when he and the rest of Stardust group narrowly missed the stream of soda that almost got them on the face, ducking behind the bench. They still got some of the carbonized liquid on their clothes, though unseen in dark color shirt._

 _Tengenji was the first to recover and snapped at their attacker, "What the hell is your problem?!"_

 _Hoshitani was the second one to jump out, "Yeah! That's so mean!"_

 _Their attacker was wearing sunglasses and hat but they could see from the way he dressed he was a visual kei musician, a blond with pierced ears. "You guys get on my nerves! Talking about that plain and boring girl like she is some sort of diva!"_

 _Silence…_

 _They were pissed to be attacked with soda all of a sudden but they were more confused now with this guy. "What plain girl you're talking about?" Tsukigami asked, "You didn't make any sense, and who are you anyway?"_

 _The blond gaped, pointing a trembling hand at the blue haired boy. "How could you don't know me?! I am your superior! Fuwa Shou! My single is ranked first this month above you!" He yelled, taking off his sunglasses and hat.  
_

" _Like we care?!" Tengenji howled at him, "Even if you're the emperor of Japan you're still an ill mannered punk who attacked us out of nowhere! Can't you see we're wearing costume?! If we get them dirty there's no spare, damn it!" Nayuki's sisters who made their clothes would kill them!_

 _Ill mannered punk, he said?! How typical for someone coming from old family. Shou had hated Tsuruga Ren on first sight because he was number one entertainer in Japan, but he hated Tengenji on principle because even though they were both came from traditional family Tengenji was allowed to do as he please and that traditional background works to support him instead of becoming a burden like it was to Shou. Not to mention Tengenji was very close to defeating him._

 _Not to mention… when Miruki informed him that Kyouko accepted their offer he was over the moon but then she told him it was not for him but because Kyouko owe Miruki. Something she revealed now because Miruki wanted him to know and get angry now instead of later if Kyouko told him that to his face. And here these guys were practically glowing with pride because Kyouko willingly offer herself to star on their upcoming PV, all of them excluding Tengenji didn't even make their debut yet!_

" _Don't get cocky newcomers! Just because Kyouko is willing to star on your PVs… she is not treating you as anyone special, don't think it's a privilege! She is going to be in my PV too!"_

 _Kyouko-san was his problem?_

" _Beside, why would you want such a boring prudish girl on your PV?! LME is really full of brainless idiots!"_

 _And now he was insulting her and their agency?! Didn't he just say Kyouko-san would be in his PV too?! What's with this mixed signal?! One thing for sure, he had insulted a girl they respected!_

" _Take that back!"_

" _Yeah!"_

" _Insulting a lady, you should be ashamed of yourself!"_

" _That stupid girl is no lady!"_

 _Fortunately before a real fight started their manager and Fuwa's appeared and dragged them away before they could do something they would regret._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Tengenji pointed up as if there was a bubble showing his memory, "And that's how our yesterday went… assaulted by crazy visual kei musician armed with black venom soda."

"I don't even know there's someone who likes that stuff." Hoshitani couldn't help but add. "It looks cool but it taste terrible!"

"Shut our leader up for a moment." Tengenji grunted, ticked off Hoshitani's scatter brain tendency resurfaced.

Kuga nodded and covered Hoshitani's mouth with his hand.

Kyouko, Ren and Yashiro stared at them in disbelief. Kyouko suppressed her urge to apologize, because whatever Shotarou did was not her fault but it was hard to control her knee jerk reaction. "I see… that idiot gave you a hard time… thank you for defending me, I appreciate it."

"It's okay, Kyouko-san…" The red haired boy assured her. "But I think you really should have pulled out from his project, that guy is crazy…"

"Stark raving mad you mean?" Tsukigami corrected in deadpanned tone.

Ren could tell she was grasping control to not apologize that her new friends got in trouble with Fuwa because of her. Ren himself was having trouble with the implication of their conversation with Fuwa, the boy sounded like a jealous brat who had too much ego to admit it. Yashiro also noticed this, and wondered if their wild guess this was a chronic case of a boy pulling his crush's pigtail was not wrong after all. Kyouko off course lost the implication and concentrate on her former friend being insufferable jerk with ego the size of Japan again.

"What's with him picking a fight with my friends? First with Tsuruga-senpai, then Ruriko-chan, and now Tengenji-kun too?!" She was really angry now. "He shouldn't trouble other people just because he can't get to me!"

Ren at last regain his bearing to comfort her, "Calm down Touya-san… he didn't pick a fight with me just because of you, he hates me on principal for being number one, remember?" In the other hand Ren or rather Kuon had blacklisted Sho-chan since he was ten, which he chalked up as lonely child being jealous his only friend had another friend. So Ren had no problem Fuwa hating him, especially since he hated Fuwa first even though the musician didn't know that.

Tengenji followed his cue, "And in our case… I almost beat him even though I am new and younger, that guy was a complete douche… which mature and refined entertainer pick a fight with his rival in public place?"

 _Fuwa Shotaro apparently_ , Ren answered in his mind. "He did that to me too, amusing really until Akira-kun tripped because of him."

"Wow… that guy set a new low the more I hear about him." Tsukigami commented, rolling his eyes.

Tengenji smirked before he added, "Not to mention I think after our fight yesterday he has new reason to hate me and Tsukigami that got nothing to do with you though, Kyouko-san. Now we're his bona fide enemies…" He held up a peace sign.

"Huh?" Kyouko blinked owlishly, "How?"

Tsukigami scowled, "We just told you part of shouting match we had with him… at some point he connected my surname with my brother, he is second below Tsuruga-san."

No wonder Tsukigami's surname sounded familiar, Ren thought. The actor that placed next to him was Tsukigami Haruto, but he was acting mostly for musical drama in theater, a stage actor, rather than TV drama like Ren. Tsukigami was a family of entertainers like Uesugi, but they were involved more in theatre than TV.

"And now he seems to hate me because I am my brother's little brother, that's a new reaction I admit." The boy grunted.

Ren inwardly winced sympathetically, no doubt this boy had his share of difficulty for being born in a family of stars.

"As for me… well, let's say at some point of that heated argument I recognized him and call him by his real name to insult him." Tengenji rubbed the back of his head.

Huh?

"How do you know him before…" Kyouko trailed off.

"Two years ago, my mother brought me to Kyoto." They stayed in a nice inn and his mother got really close with the Okami, and he as the good son let himself to suffer accompanying his mother when she and the Okami shared embarrassing child rearing stories. "I remember the Okami's son is this brown haired guy with ugly scowl who refused to be introduced to me and ran off, embarrassing his mother to death… I remember she called him Shotarou. The inn is named Fuwa so… when he scowled at me I can't help but put two and two together, I have a very good memory..."

Tsukigami snickered, "That's when it went downhill and Fuwa blows his top, which is really idiotic of him since if he feign ignorance we wouldn't know Shotarou Tengenji met back then is really him."

In short he was digging his own grave with confirming Tengenji's wild guess.

"Then he turned to a Niou." Hoshitani lowered Kuga's hand from his mouth before adding. "He looked like he was going to explode when Tengenji called him Shotarou."

"And as of now every gossip column knows that…"

Silence…

"What?!"

Tengenji raised his hand in placating gesture, "We didn't meant to! I mean… we're so pissed off with the guy so after I found out he is Fuwa Shotarou, we can't help but make fun of all blackmail materials I got from listening to our mothers swapping child raising stories! I mean… Fuwa has this cool bad boy image, so then I realize he is the same son his mother said would watch recording of variety show late at night and laughed so loud until he rolls on tatami mat. He couldn't stand sweet food but eat stupid amount of pudding, a lazy bum and never scores higher than C at school… it's hilarious!"

Kyouko couldn't believe her ears, apparently in her absence Yayoi-baasan had no one to reign her in from embarassing her son.

"If it's any comfort we only accidentally leaked _'Shotarou'_ bit since we laughed off the rest in our dressing room." Tsukigami added. "Paparazzi who overheard us confirm it to his middle school record, it's easy to find his name as long as you know where to look. It's all over the gossip column by this morning. Nothing big as it's just outdated name but it hit his image all the same..."

Of course Ren and Kyouko who never checked that kind of thing wouldn't know, Yashiro usually did but he and Ren had early meeting in the morning so he had not seen the article yet.

Yashiro adjusted his glasses, "I gotta say Fuwa did an impressive metaphorical suicide with picking a fight with you."

"I feel bad for him." Nayuki said timidly, "I mean… sure he was unpleasant with us but because we're careless we ruined his image."

Kuga tapped his finger comfortingly, "It's alright Nayuki."

Still of all things about him could cause a scandal the first thing that came up was his outdated name, not him cozying with his producer or manager, or he deceived a girl to be his maid.

"Kyouko-chan." Yashiro called her, "I think you should call Yun-sensei to cancel that PV project for you." Fuwa must be roaring mad by now.

"Are you kidding, Yashiro-san?" Kyouko sighed, "If I do that, the more chance he would hunt me down and cause even more problem for me. I have enough problem as it is with my job as a go pro at the moment."

"You're right." Ren hated to admit it but cancelling the job would just pour oil to the fire.

Nayuki bowed profusely, "We're really sorry!"

"It's alright, it's not like you did it in purpose… beside if Shotarou acted more mature he won't be in this problem." Kyouko assured the cream haired boy, smiling softly.

No one but Ren noticed the fake smile she wore to mask her anxiety. If someone dug up Shotarou's past, they might unearth hers too by accident. Last time she heard, the school was ashamed of such case of extreme bullying happened under their watch and involved half of school population that consist of girls, Shotarou's fans. So they had kept that scandal really quiet but… there was no secret would stay secret forever.

* * *

 **Asahi TV Station (Fuwa Sho's dressing room)**

WHAM!

"If only you didn't act like an immature brat this would never happen!" Shoko yelled, slamming the magazine Boost! on the table. On the front page, it was written 'Fuwa Sho's real name revealed!' in bold red.

Sho scowled, face red in anger and shame. "That bastard Tengenji…" He had tried his best to wipe embarrassing past in Kyoto so off course he wouldn't remember the son of a guest his mother befriend with for a few days. That pompous red haired young master just had to be Tengenji!

"He is not at fault! I am not even angry about your name..." Shoko rolled her eyes that all this time Shou was using his nickname as his stage name, though she could understand why he hide it. He was the talk of the country now because of his uncool real name. Some mocked him while some was sympathetic that he was apparently a young master of prestigious chain of hotel. He won't lose his fans but his unblemished cool image was undoubtedly beyond repair, including his pride.

Shoko hissed, "I saw that puddle of soda, soaked bench, and can of soda in your hand I gave you myself! You picked a fight with them first!"

"They're just newbies! One is a pompous young master, another is riding on the coattail of his family and the rest are just tagging along!" He howled at her. "They're gloating about getting Kyouko to star in their PV! As if she treat them any special."

"You're really lucky, you know that?" His manager asked, hands on hips as she towered over him who was sitting on the couch. "A paparazzi was there, and what they catch is Stardust group laughing over your real name, and _not_ the pathetic fight you started with them in public! Over a girl, and up and coming celebrities no less!"

"It's just Kyouko, they wouldn't believe a group of guys… top ranked musicians fighting over a plain and boring traditional girl in kimono!" That was not possible, fighting over that girl with no sex appeal? Even before she moved to Tokyo, Kyouko was not this bad as she still wore jeans and skirt, nowadays none of her public appearance showed skin beyond arm and up from her neck. How did she make a living in showbiz was a mystery.

Shoko groaned as if she was in pain, "You really don't know who the girl you're mooning over, do you?" Before he could deny it, the voluptuous woman cut him off. "I don't care about your personal opinion over her, neither did her fans… Shou! Do you know why you get famous overnight?"

"Because I am talented and good looking off course!" He answered as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, you are… but you won't get this far so quickly without Akatoki and Queen Record helping to promote your image and music!" Shouko told him plainly, "You were given special privilege… especially since after Tsuruga Ren we're severely outmatched in acting department by LME, which was why we focus on music… namely you!"

Sho gaped, so all initial support given to him was because Tsuruga freaking Ren beat Akatoki's actors so they went somewhere else to put up a fight to even the field?!

"You're our president's favorite…" Shoko admitted, "Too bad in overall popularity Tsuruga's image sell more, and his spotless record give impression he was a perfect man all women in Japan desired."

"I am younger, it's just about time…"

"If it's about that one time you console yourself woman in their twenties chose Tsuruga because you're too young… he was still nineteen when that poll came up, he looks mature but he is still younger than voters in that oricon chart…" Shoko loved her charge's confidence but now a boost on that inflated ego was the last thing he needed. "And you have to know, even though he is Takarada Lorry's favorite… he didn't receive any help to climb up to his rank. His rise in rank is slower than yours, but he did it himself… I doubt you could rise that quickly on your own."

"Alright! So I got lucky, why we're discussing Tsuruga?"

"You didn't see the connection?" Shoko was pretty amused by now, "Shou… Touya Kyouko is the same as Tsuruga back then, she is Takarada Lorry's newest favorite star and he just let her loose to do as she please… and in less than half a year she is already signed with a famous international brand Avidy. She is the face of a rising popular brand. She catch the eyes of famous CM director, Kurosaki Ushio. She also starred two highly acclaimed PVs…" Shoko listed on, "Sure, she is not famous overnight like you but once again… she is on her own and even the name of LME didn't get her that far!"

"So she is good so what?!"

"It's just about time she will make it as big as Tsuruga… even now some people comment on how perfect she is as a woman and it's just not about her looks! The two PVs proves she can sing and dance, she can act! She can model… can't you see she is becoming another perfect star like Tsuruga for LME?"

"She is not perfect! She is as flat as a board, no sex appeal whatsoever!"

Shouko glowered at him, "Shou, I know your taste… but if you're telling me the worth of a woman is determined by our chest size, I will get very pissed with you."

Shou raised his hands in surrender, "Alright, I am sorry!"

"Well, if you claim you know her so well… tell me what's her weakness then." Shoko gave him a go ahead gesture with a wave of her hand.

Shou didn't even think. "She is obsessed with fairy tale! Her head is full of fairies like a little girl."

Was he serious?! "There's nothing wrong with a girl liking fairy tale!" Shoko shot him down, "If anything it would be weirder if there's any little girl who didn't like them! The last time you met her before Tokyo was when she was thirteen! She was barely a teenager! Beside, does that cool beauty who call you as _that_ seems like anyone who believe in fairy?! Even if she is, that's not weakness! I am talking about something she can't do!" That was just embarrassing childish side! Then she stressed, "Be very honest with me, young man!"

He nodded numbly, before answering. "She is worse at sport than me!"

"You're a guy! And judging from poster of Monogatari I saw she was pretty athletic if she can climb tree and jump that high!"

"Well… she always gets first in sport when it's just against girls…"

That was not a weakness then! "Can she cook?"

"A traditional girl like that makes kitchen her home, ya know… my dad who taught her is a pro." In short she couldn't be anything but good at it.

"Sewing and handicraft?"

"She never get less than A for home ec."

"How good she is in school?"

"She is first place in our year back in Kyoto… she never score less than eighty."

Shoko felt like fainting already, so a woman like Touya Kyouko did exist. Did Shou even realize he just described someone who was almost perfect if not perfect. "Shou… what complain you could have about that kind of girl? Aside from her body type didn't suit your taste, that is…"

"Her high and mighty attitude, even though she is just Kyouko…" He growled.

Shoko was not impressed, "Have you seen a mirror lately Shou? Asami-san told me she is a very sweet and polite girl, she just act like that to you and considering how you act around her I doubt even a saint would be pleasant to you."

"Are you telling me everything is my fault, Shoko? Do I have to apologize to her?! Never!"

She sighed, "I don't know… but with how people around us wants you to stay away from her I don't really care who is at fault, but if you continue being a jerk the one who will be in trouble is you. Takarada-sachou is a very fair person and as I told you, he let his stars to climb up by themselves. But! If anyone mess with his favorites, believe me… not even our president dares to cross him. Touya Kyouko is one of his favorites… banning you from LME building is just the tip of iceberg."

"Fine… I will behave around her from now on." For the sake of his own career at least.

Again, that girl was hiding behind someone bigger, before it was his mother, her adopted family and now President of LME. Kyouko could act high and mighty all she wanted but she couldn't do anything on her own.

* * *

 **On the way to Asahi TV**

"You don't have to be my chauffeur for today, Senpai…" Yun-sensei didn't return yet considering Ko's hotel was in another side of Tokyo. So after giving her a ride to Ki'in, Ren

Ren just smiled at her, "It's alright… I have nothing else to do and I promise you a lunch in a place of your choice." He told her, "Your interview in Asahi shouldn't last long… less than an hour or so, I have been in that show before. It's pretty good, you're doing great to catch their attention this early in your career."

"That's right, Kyouko-chan!" Yashiro added.

She blushed at their compliment, "This is the last job for today… it seems the two PVs I starred in creates quite a stir, I wonder why?" She wondered out loud. "I mean… the PVs are for promoting Ruriko-chan and Tengenji-kun not me."

Did people even realize both Saki and Tenka no Hana were played by her? Especially Tenka no Hana who was a personification of flower's beauty, she went through different costumes, wigs and makeup in one shooting like crazy. She had heard some fans speculated Tenka no Hana's PV used at least seven different actresses. As if a newcomer's PV had enough budget to hire that many.

"Right?"

"Well, it just mean you did a very good job to get people to notice you, Touya-san."

The actor wondered if he should tell her that she did her job too well to the point she shone as brightly as the singers in their PVs, which was no good considering the main stars supposed to be the singer. She barely didn't outshine them. Which made Fuwa who was a complete amateur in acting to hire her for his PV, an extremely idiotic move.

Ruriko's character in her PV was more like an observer, a separated existence in her PV so even if Kyouko stood out she was safe. Tengenji was not as lucky considering the scenario of his PV put Kyouko in pedestal. However from watching his PV, Ren could tell Tengenji was a pretty good actor so he could hold his own against Kyouko. Fuwa had neither of their advantages, considering the highlight was Kyouko got to kill him, for sure his PV involves him as a character and he had nonexistent experience in acting.

He would be swallowed alive by her acting.

"Tsuruga-san." Her voice snapped him out of his thought. "It seems your car is running low on fuel."

Ren looked down and realized his mishap, "You're right… I guess I will drop you and Yashiro off in Asahi station and go to refill."

She looked put off, "I can go to work without a bodyguard, you know." She puffed her cheeks adorably.

It was just around him, she showed such a childish gesture. "I know… but for everyone's peace of mind, humor me, please?"

"Fine." She opened the door as soon as the car stopped, not even waiting for him to open her door. Yashiro gave him a teasing look before running after the girl in kimono to Asahi station.

Ren just smiled in amusement as he drove away to nearest gas station, "You're just too adorable…" To the point he couldn't help but tease her whenever he could.

Which… was why Kyouko-chan should never ever found out he was Corn. Destroying her childhood fantasy aside, he used to be an adorable and cute ten years old even though he grew up in adult world and he'd rather not disappointed her that her fairy prince grew up to someone like him.

"If she find out…"

He would be added in her list of childhood dream turned to nightmare. "I would be damned if I join her mother and Sho-chan on that list." He growled to himself.

Still… at the time like this he missed the natural closeness he shared with her when they were kids, telling each other about their hard life without care and seek solace in each other. She let him to see her tears but she didn't exactly tell him everything either, and he didn't repeat the ritual when they were children, comforting her until she dries her tears and then asked why.

Then again they were children, now they were adult, their fear and sadness was in entirely different level and couldn't be shared between friends anymore.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Tengenji-kun, if you please can we talk over there for a sec?"_

 _The red head gave the them cursory glance before following Kyouko obediently to secluded corner, not out of their sight but definitely out of hearing range. Kyouko told him something, her expression was calm but at Tengenji's wince and his body language whatever she said was distressing him._

 _He told her something and made a wild gesture with his hands, then she shook her head and said something. Judging from her body language, she said something along the line she could handle it herself._

 _After that Tengenji and his friend left, but before that Tengenji passed Kyouko a beautiful cream colored Japanese fan that was the same as one Kyouko used in his PV with a tassel on the end. A memento from Tenka no Hana PV, and a present for a job well done. The boy was shrewd enough to leave before she could refuse the gift._

 _When he tried to ask as subtly as he could about their conversation, she clammed up. "It's nothing…"_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

It couldn't be nothing. Tengenji knew something about what happened between Fuwa and Kyouko, more than he did at least. He tightened his hold on steering wheel, _'How frustrating… I've decided to be her friend again but ironically I lost against my old self she could tell everything to…'_

Then again she had changed, not as much as he did and not for the worse but even now he could see how much she struggled to let people in. To let herself to trust again with her whole heart.

 _Kyouko-chan… what did Fuwa do to you?_

* * *

 **Asahi TV (Studio 6)**

The atmosphere of the show was nice and the host didn't try to dig anything private with ill intention, after all this show was to know better about a rising star and not digging a scandal.

"Isn't it hard to balance school, and your job as entertainer and Go player?" The host, Naomi-san asked.

She smiled at the question, "I did my best, I review my notes whenever I could and pay attention in class. So far I have been doing pretty well balancing my schedules."

Naomi-san nodded, "Off course! I heard you're ranked first in your year… isn't she amazing everyone?" She asked towards the camera. "Not only she is a talented actress and model, Touya Kyouko-san is also a genius in school! So modest too!"

Kyouko just laughed sheepishly at her compliment, willing herself to refrain from rejecting the praises.

"So about summer collection from Avidy and R-mandy." The screen behind them shifted through Avidy-Rmandy collections she modelled with Ren. Then it stopped on the photo where Ren stole a piece of spring roll from her chopstick, while she gave him surprised look.

She knew they would bring this up after the collection was released last week. "You guys looks so sweet here, that's certainly an unexpected picture from Tsuruga Ren! His fans are going wild with this and his fan page is flooded with message that they want him to steal their food too!"

Inwardly Kyouko replied, _'Even if he is a thief, food would be the last thing on earth Tsuruga Ren steal.'_

"You guys have great chemistry here, and this picture is not the only one." Naomi-san smiled teasingly. "Do you have anything to say about this picture, Touya-san? Could it be Tsuruga Ren is off of the market?" She wiggled her eyebrow suggestively.

Kyouko chuckled softly at that, covering half of her face with the sleeve of her kimono. "Ha ha ha… no, this is a photo shoot. We just did as we're told by our photographer." She lowered her hand and began to explain. "This photoshoot is using different theme than usual, especially since the co-model of Tsuruga-san is me who is much younger than usual model of Avidy."

Naomi-san nodded at that, "Ah yes, you're Avidy's youngest model! Quite a feat for a sixteen years old girl, especially since Avidy's target market is sophisticated young adults like R-mandy…"

"Thank you." She said graciously, "So the theme is senior and junior, Tsuruga-san as a senior manager and me as a green new employee. Starts from the top, we're just strangers getting to the same lift and as time progressed we became more familiar with each other and become good partner in work for each other."

"So… platonic friendship?"

"Yes."

Naomi smirked, gesturing towards the screen. "I can't say that's platonic."

"That's the interesting part of photoshoot I suppose." She drawled on, eyes shifting to the side as she recalled that moment. "Our photographer, Tomita-san have a clear picture of what R-mandy and Avidy wanted from us and how to portray it in his mind. Even if we follow his instruction to a T, the result unfortunately doesn't come out with the same impact as expected, hence…" Kyouko gestured to the screen. "Change of plan."

Naomi leaned in, "I smells delicious stories behind this photo."

"You think so, Naomi-san?" She chuckled again, "I am not sure it's as interesting as you thought."

"Humor me, Touya-san."

She giggled at the host's enthusiasm. "Well… the plan is to take a picture of us eating together, but as you can see… two models in suits eating bento in the same table is hardly something interesting." Then she looked at the camera, "Though I am sure Tsuruga-senpai's fans would disagree…" Earning enthusiastic agreement from audience seats.

"So Tomita-san wants to spice something up and whispered something to Tsuruga-senpai." She harrumphed, "So yes, unfortunately I am not part of conspiracy that resulted to this picture. So Tomita-san said something to distract me and Tsuruga-san swooped in." She made a hand movement like a gliding eagle. "And snatch my food right out of my chopsticks…"

Then she turned to the side and mimicked her shocked expression from the photo. "That's why my face is like that, I mean… my food just got stolen. That never happen since elementary grade for sure."

The humor in her voice washed over the show, somehow she managed to distract them from the bits that they shared indirect kiss. How that was a big deal, she would never know aside it was not hygienic. Not waiting for them to recover she gestured towards the backstage hand. "If you think that's funny wait until you see the photo before this lunch scene." She told them.

That was not on their plan for sure but the screen shifted to photo of them arguing, Ren was leaning close with arms crossed over his chest while she was leaning away with one hand on her chest and another on her hip.

"You two looks annoyed?"

"Believe it or not we're arguing over appropriate personal space." She laughed as she began her explanation. "Arguing for real."

Naomi gasped, "You're arguing with Tsuruga Ren?"

"Well… we _can't_ decide on whether we should follow western standard of personal space or Japanese… Tsuruga-senpai is used to work with foreign models for R-mandy while I am pretty conservative even for a Japanese so… we're still in character of senpai-kouhai who are close enough to get in argument so we did." That was not a lie, but she was not going to tell the world they were like that too in real life.

"You act when you modelling clothes?"

She nodded, "Yes… we did, I don't know about other models but Tsuruga-senpai and I certainly did because we want to show ourselves as the best character that fit the clothes we model."

"That's some dedication you have there…" Naomi sounded genuinely impressed. "I am sure you have a bright future as a model, no wonder you dominate traditional fashion for the last few months… Touya-san."

Kyouko gave them her best smile at that, silently thanking Kanae for telling her this first so she could be prepared. "Thank you, I am glad I did justice for those beautiful clothes that's also part of our culture as Japanese."

That earned her a round of applause.

"Move on from modelling career you're also an actress now… starring in Curara CM directed by Kurosaki-kantoku for a start."

She nodded, "Yes, it's an honor to be noticed by Kurosaki-kantoku among talented girls who participate in Curara audition."

"Certainly an honor, Kurosaki is one of the best in what he do." Naomi admitted, "But why soda CM, Touya-san?" She asked curiously, "Pardon me, however... soda certainly didn't fit your image… you're also a Sadou master, so I can see you starring in a CM for green tea not soda."

She laughed at that, "I get that a lot, why soda? My parents even said this…" She mimicked her mother's concerned voice. "Kyouko, are you sure you want to participate in soda CM. DIdn't you always choke on them?" She finished.

At that Naomi couldn't hold her laughter, followed by their audience. "You… choke on soda? You can't drink soda?"

"Now, I can." She admitted proudly. "It's certainly one of the biggest hurdle other than passing the audition for sure. Kurosaki-kantoku was pretty worried too since he caught me redhanded practicing drinking soda. I didn't regret become part of Curara CM, because now I can drink soda and Curara taste really nice." She gasped, "Did I accidentally advertise Curara here? I am so sorry!" She bowed from her seating position.

"It's fine, It's fine…" Naomi-san tapped her shoulder comfortingly, "You're so adorable Touya-san."  
She honestly thought so about Touya Kyouko, at first Naomi felt a little intimidated by her presence. After all it was not everyday Naomi got to interview a bona vide Yamato Nadeshiko who was dressed elegantly in kimono, her posture, speech and even the way she smiled were all like a lady in old Japanese literature came to live.

* * *

Apparently Yamato Nadeshiko had a sense of humor and great conversationalist, a little like a girl on time slip considering at this age there was someone who was not used to drink soda and this conservative. She was still the most pleasant celebrity Naomi had pleasure to have an interview with, very talented but not arrogant at all.

"So Curara is basically you acting as a normal schoolgirl… playing around with your friend under the sun as drinking soda, I have to say Kurosaki-kantoku really know what sparkling youth is about."

She was given a thoughtful look at that, "Actually aside from playing go professionally, I am a pretty normal schoolgirl. Am I not?" She asked innocently.

Naomi recalled the info about Touya Kyouko, somewhere in her file there was a note that said the girl was ranked first in her year with average above ninety. In no way she was a normal schoolgirl, how did she get that average with her schedule? Though she had been told to not mention this, since if Touya was viewed as too perfect, she would look staged.

"I suppose." Then again disagreeing was not in her plan. "Do you go to Mac or any fast food restaurant?" There, a chance to impose that she was not above eating at fast food restaurant.

Kyouko nodded, "I do… my fellow Go pro friends loves to hang out in Mac."

"Hee… so Go pro goes to Mac too."

"We do." She giggled, and Naomi couldn't help but think the model had a really melodious voice. "We would order lots of french fries and piled it up in one plate to share together, there's even one time my friends argue which taste the best, the crunch thin one or the thick fries."

And there she goes adding being a professional player of intelligent game didn't mean they were above silly argument. "Aside from acting as normal schoolgirl and being one, on your spare time we can see you acting as beautiful spirits came to live as model of Monogatari and actress in PV Tenka no Hana."

Naomi blinked when the actress suddenly tensed, and her eyes sparkles before returning back to her Yamato Nadeshiko serene smile. Maybe she was imagining it?

"Ah yes, as a child I always love fairy tales… especially fairies." She admitted with dreamy sigh. "So when designer and owner of Monogatari presented the concept of her kimono line, I knew it's a chance of a lifetime! I was a little nervous for Tenka no Hana though, since it would be my first to move as a spirit! It's different from holding a pose."

Naomi pounced on, "Ah yes… Tenka no Hana is easily the best PV and MV we have seen this year. Deep concept, captivating performance and off course Tengenji Kakeru-kun's beautiful song! No wonder Tenka no Hana shot up to second place and just fifteen votes short from Fuwa Sho's _Unstoppable!_ That's quite a feat for a newcomer singer like Tengenji Kakeru-kun."

They talked about her other PV next, which was Hanazakari that also placed third behind Tenka no Hana but the two songs were evenly matched with Fuwa's that was on the top. Kyouko admitted Saki the character in Hanazakari was someone she could relate to, especially with her career in Pro Go world that dominated by males and she hoped there would be more girls interested in Go. Naomi had to say she was very good in advertising the game, mentioning how in Heian era and even now playing Go trained woman to be more elegant in movement, thoughtful and calculative before they acted, and exercise mind to be sharper.

"So any last word before we close the show, Touya-san?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment before she decide. "I guess it would be a message to all my fans and audience out there." She looked at the camera and gave them her best smile as metaphorical flower in every colors bloomed in her background, her cheeks a little flushed with embarrassment. "Thank you very much for your support, I will do my best in everything I do to bring you the best performance."

On the backstage as applause filled the studio, Yashiro couldn't help but think, _'Ren would be livid she shows that face to Japan, oh well… she will get more fans for sure. That cutie honey smile is really devastating.'_

Back in his car Tsuruga Ren suddenly felt something really bad just happened in Asahi TV and rushed back to pick up his manager and kouhai.

* * *

 **Five minutes later…**

"Here Kyouko-chan… cold mineral water." Yashiro handed her the chilled bottle. "Good job, though you act a little like the second host rather than someone she interviewed."

"Is that bad?" She asked before taking a sip.

Yashiro gave her a thumbs up, "It's okay! They loves you anyway!"

Beep! Beep!

They phone rang in the same time, it was emails. Kyouko quickly checked hers while Yashiro pulled his surgical glove first. "Yun-sensei is on the way back from hotel already, he said there's some paperwork in LME he has to work on."

"We also have meeting for managerial department." Yashiro added, humming thoughtfully. "I guess this means Yun-sensei and I will have lunch in LME, while you and Ren can go ahead to have lunch in your favorite restaurant." He congratulated himself for the brilliant idea. "I haven't got the chance to introduce Yun-sensei to everyone you see…"

Kyouko latched on the idea, "Thank you very much Yashiro-san, I will make sure Senpai eat properly too!"

Such a nice girl, she was really good for Ren! Yashiro thought with relish. "Uhm, I need to go for a bit…" Damn call of nature, "Are you would be alright by yourself? Perhaps we should move to somewhere with more people?"

Kyouko just laughed at him, "It's alright Yashiro-san!" She held up the fan Tengenji gave her, "I have Tengenji-kun thoughtful gift."

After she explained why it was thoughtful, Yashiro couldn't help but think Tengenji might be Ren's greatest rival for Kyouko.

 **Karaoke Box (RRR)**

As usual after a job well done they treated themselves for some fun time, and introduced Tengenji to wonderful world of commoner. "Tengenji… don't you think you should make it clear that you respected Kyouko-san as senior entertainer and like her as a very good friend?" Hoshitani brought up out of nowhere before stuffing himself with fish chips.

The red haired boy blinked owlishly at his leader, "Isn't that pretty obvious?" Then he added, "And I have to make it clear to who?"

"Kyouko-san doesn't seem to be the type who will misunderstood Tengenji's intention." Tsukigami added, they had decided to call her Kyouko-san because Tengenji did.

Kuga looked at their leader in awe. "So you noticed, leader…" At unlikeliest time Hoshitani was the sharpest of them all, which was perhaps why he was their leader.

"Notice… uh… Tsuruga-san?" Nayuki guessed timidly.

Then Kuga realized the clueless ones were just Tsukigami and Tengenji, "You two are slow." Didn't they see the look Tsuruga-san gave Kyouko-san?

"What?!"

"It's alright, let just explain properly next time we see Tsuruga-san." Hoshitani beamed at them, "Right, Tengenji?"

"I still don't get it."

"You will later, don't worry…"

Tengenji still felt like he was being insulted, "Anyway… I think I should tell Akiko-basan about Fuwa, even if Kyouko-san begged me not to."

They perked up at that, "Ah yes, what's with Fuwa and Kyouko-san anyway?" Hoshitani asked curiously, "I thought he likes her then he insulted her…"

"Well… I don't really care what he thinks of her, but he is a bad news." Tengenji stated firmly. "You see-"

"Should you tell us this?" Nayuki interrupted him, "I mean it seems to be something private."

Tengenji shook his head, "Nah… I don't know the private detail either, and I don't think Kyouko-san would mind you guys know the simplified version. He drag all of us in this anyway." He grunted, "In short Fuwa Shotarou was the heir of prestigious chain of Japanese inn in Kyouto, before he ran away to Tokyo."

"We know that much at least." Fuwa got a lot of fans on the part he ran away from his traditional and uptight family, nothing mention what business his family ran though. "What's that got anything to do with Kyouko-san?"

He sighed, "Well… an old family like Touya just didn't adopt a child out of nowhere for sure, and as much as they want to keep it quiet… the traditional old folks would want to know where they got a daughter."

"Kyouko-san is adopted?"

"Yeah… when she was thirteen…" Tengenji drawled on, "Back then the Touyas don't have a kid, which was why Akiko-baasan and Kouyou-jiisan loves her to bits. Especially since they got Akira, it's like she brings good fortune to their family."

They still didn't get how this got anything to do with Kyouko-san and Fuwa-san's relationship.

"Which is a good thing, because the circumstances of her moving from Kyoto to Tokyo is not a good one." Tengenji sighed again. "You see, before she got adopted she was the ward of Fuwa family."

Nayuki gasped, "That's his family!"

He nodded, "This is where the details got muddled… why Fuwa let her go? Kyouko-san is everything any traditional family want from a daughter… and the Touyas gain a perfect daughter just like that. So some says she bring bad luck to Fuwa family, but thankfully the Touyas is blessed after her arrival so that rumor is discarded. There are some crazy ones throughout the years that crushed without mercy by Akiko-baasan." He shuddered, Touya-meijin's wife was one scary woman. "But one persist… most likely because there's a grain of truth in it."

"What rumor?"

He sighed tiredly, "That as Fuwa's ward, Kyouko-san was expected to marry their son… but their son, Shotarou disagreed and started to mistreat her out of spite."

"WHAT?!"

Tengenji raised his hands placatingly, "I said… grain of truth, which mean nothing to confirm that rumor is true. So I just can speculate what happen is something along that line… which explains Fuwa hostility towards Kyouko-san."

Nayuki narrowed his eyes, expression darkening as his friends backed away. Nayuki was the scariest guy in the group even though he looked so gentle. "That also explains why he acts like he has some sort of claim on Kyouko-san, what a jerk…" Then he glanced at the rest of his team. "Ne… Minna-san, it doesn't matter what happen in the past between them. But for sure, we don't want to lose against that jerk, do we?"

"No!"

"Tengenji-kun is close so… the rest of us will surely do our best to take Fuwa down." Nayuki huffed, "Thinking someone like that is on the top of music industry is really…. Annoying!"

That day Stardust team vowed to beat Fuwa with all their might in fear what would Nayuki do if they failed.

* * *

 **Back in Asahi TV Station**

As if fate willed it, an opportunity presented itself when Sho and his manager saw a familiar kimono wearing girl sitting in secluded corner of Asahi Station. If he didn't double-check he would easily missed her, Kyouko was sitting in such angle she didn't draw attention at all unless someone was really looking for her like he did. She didn't seem to notice his attention on her yet, absorbed reading the book in hands.

"Sho! Don't!"

The musician huffed, "I am just going to talk, I will behave. If you don't trust me you can come with me…" Even if it was Kyouko he was not going to hurt a girl. He ignored tiny voice that told him he already did three years ago.

Shoko glanced around, making sure there was no one around that could catch them before following her charge.

"Oi! Kyouko!" Shouko winced at his unfriendly tone, and about to warn him when Sho got a shock of his life when the girl stood up abruptly and slammed the thick book close on his face. Before sweeping boots to knock Sho off of his feet, and the next thing Shoko knew, her charge was groaning on the floor.

"Good morning." The girl greeted them in chilly voice that sent shiver down her spine. "You've been trying to reach me lately, I heard?" She asked before sitting back down on the chair, looking down at Sho who was on the floor.

Sho grunted, "Kyouko… you dare…"

"What?" He was about to sit up but stopped when a folded Japanese fan was pointed on the bridge of his nose, "Do you think I wouldn't dare to kick you? I thought you get the message the last time we spoke properly… I am not Kyouko you know and I don't care what you think."

Shoko flailed, "Touya-san! Please… he just want to talk!" This girl was dangerous, and she thought Touya Kyouko was defenseless without her manager around.

"Then he may." Kyouko allowed, the depth of her honey colored eyes were cold as she said this. "I was under impression we're _finished,_ Shotarou. And yet you make a nuisance of yourself not just to me but my friends… first Tsuruga-senpai, Ruriko-chan and now Tengenji-kun and his friends too?! You're really _trying_ to get on my nerves do you?"

Sho sat up abruptly at that, "I-"

She clapped sarcastically, a gesture she learned from her senior. "Congratulation, you did it… now that you have my attention, why don't you speak up already?"

He was about to stand but her glare stopped him in his place. He willed his body to disobey her silent order but stopped once again not by her intense eyes but when he felt something metallic and cold against the side of his neck. He looked to the side in fear, and saw Kyouko stretching one hand and holding something against his neck.

"Touya-san!" Shoko was crying now. "That's- please let Shou go! We will not bother you anymore but please!"

She sighed, "Well… I just want him to stay where he was… on the ground, so helpless."

Then Shou recalled the moment he broke their friendship, Kyouko alone sitting on the ground surrounded by his fans as she gazed up fearfully. "You really hold a grudge… don't you, Kyouko…"

"Not really… if that's the case I would have let my mother to sink your career." She told him honestly.

Shou's eyes widened in shock. "She can't-"

"My mother come from a long line of politician, why did you thinking sinking anyone's career is new?" She asked, "And why not? You're not a star with cleanest image in showbiz… you're openly a playboy, and you have intimate relationship with several women including your producer and manager when you're still underage in spite of Katagiri-jiisan best effort."

"How did you kno-"

She eyed him in open awe, "Wow, you fell for the same thing twice… that's just a wild guess in my part, thank you for confirming it. Congrats… you're going to drag several peoples with you if this comes out, Shoutaro."

That was when Shouko felt they couldn't be in more danger, this was most likely why several alarms were ringing in her head when she saw Shou interact with this girl the first time.

"You're threatening me." Shou growled.

"Just telling you what kind of situation you got yourself into." She corrected. "We're getting off track, so what do you want from me again? Aside from insulting me…"

He looked at her straight in the eyes, "You seems to be forgetting why you're in showbiz world, getting swayed by men around you." He drawled on. "Getting delusional over prince on white horse again?"

She gave him a deadpan stare, "What are you talking about? Why am I here? Swayed by men? Prince?" She echoed, "If you want to daydream do it in bed."

Suddenly Shou forget his fear and yelled at her, "You're following me here and yet! You let yourself seduced by other men, you're really an idiot who have nothing but love in your head! Just because makeup make you feel prettier, you're just Kyouko!"

"Where did you get the idea I am following _you_ here?" She wondered out loud in amazement, "I don't even think of you when I enter LME's audition, you're barely a blip in my radar around that time. Seriously… I am still here just because you're a nuisance to my friends."

"What?!" Shou was outraged, "Then what the hell you're entering showbiz world for?! If not because of me?! Aren't you coming for revenge?!"

"Not for you, and I don't recall agreeing to divulge my personal life to you, Shotarou." She was not impressed, so all this time it was just his ego talking again. "And revenge? Revenge is for fools… I have my life laid out for me, family, friends, career… everything I ever wanted since forever…" She told him with relish. "Why would I care about our old problem? Especially if it give chance for people to dig it up! You're the one who will get the brunt if it comes up but I am sure unhappy to be dragged to spotlight for such thing!"

Shou felt his mind blanked. She was afraid people would find out about their past? She wanted to bury it that much?!

"Who're the delusional one now?" She asked, "You think my world revolves around you? Fortunately it isn't… " Shaking her head in exasperation, she concluded. "This is really a waste of time, and here I thought there's something worthwhile you want to say."

She was about to leave and withdrew whatever weapon she held against his neck, but Shou would be damned if she leave as the winner. "Wait!" in instance he cornered her against the wall, trapping her with his body. He was about to say something when someone easily dragged him off of the wall and a strong arms latched on her shoulder and waist before pulling her away from his reach. His eyes widened when he saw Tsuruga Ren wearing an expression that could only be described as murderous, and the level of fear he had for Kyouko held no candle to primal fear Tsuruga awakened.

"May I know what business do you have with my kohai?" He asked, "Don't you know it's rude to manhandle a lady like you did? This doesn't seem to be a civil conversation you have here..."

Why Tsuruga was here and Kyouko-

She fumed, "Senpai! I could've handle it myself!"

And just like that the murderous look disappeared as he looked down on the girl in his arms, "I know… but leaving a bruise in his solar plexus, a mark… is not the wisest thing to do." Shou held on hand on his stomach on reflex. "Or throat…" His other hand went to his neck. "So I interfere before you can decide which to go for." It was a split second decision, but his eyes were sharp enough to see she was contemplating hitting Fuwa somewhere including where it would hurt the most. "And the mini alarm Tengenji attached on your fan's tassel is going to attract unwanted attention."

"Right." She agreed, embarrassed flush rose up to her cheeks.

Shou screeched, "You're really trying to kill me! You even got a knife on my throat!"

Kyouko opened her mouth to protest but her senior was quicker, holding up her right hand to show the _'knife'_ she was holding. "You mean, this spoon?"

Silence…

"There's no way, a lady like her would bring a knife or anything like that with her…" Tsuruga Ren told them plainly, then he looked down at her. "Though… this is certainly not what instructor in LME acting class had in mind when teaching you how to hold a knife. Where did you find a spoon anyway?"

"Somewhere in that clutter of props." She pointed at the pile of random objects to their left.

"A spoon?" It felt like a knife on his neck! It was all… an act?!

Shouko didn't know if she should be thankful or furious that the threat was a hoax.

"Well!" She huffed angrily, "I thought a dose of fear is good to loosen tongue, and it's unlikely he will lie to me." She reasoned. "It's a spur of a moment thing, honest!"

Shou was speechless, so he was scared out of his wits just so Kyouko could be sure he was not going to lie?! Shouko couldn't believe the same girl who had just threatened Shou like a killer out of blockbuster movie now looked like adorable girl who was embarrassed when Tsuruga assured her that he believed everything she said

"I get it, I get it…" Tsuruga held his hands up in surrender. "Now, if you conclude talking to Fuwa is a waste of time… let's just go to get our lunch. Yashiro-san was already on the way back to LME." Ren had called him beforehand. "I am starving."

If Kyouko had mostly forgetting Shou and Shouko were there, now she had completely forgotten they existed when Ren, her 'eating is a chore' senpai just admitted he was hungry! "Really?!" She beamed at him, and he had to keep his hands to himself at bright and loving smile she directed at him. "I am glad to hear you have an appetite today, let's go then senpai!"

Ren inclined his head towards them before stirring Kyouko to opposite direction before she could remember they exist. "Then we shall take our leave, I am sorry for all the trouble."

They were far enough when Kyouko turned around and bowed to Shouko before she bid them goodbye. "See you on set later, Aki-san…" Before she turned again to drag Ren impatiently to have lunch, humming happily.

"What the hell?!" Shou couldn't even decided he wanted to faint, cry, angry or just shut down. Then his brain processed one vital fact, Kyouko went to have lunch date with his rival, and she looked extremely happy about it. She even forgot he existed, she didn't even bid him good bye.

"KYOUKOOOOOO!"

Shouko let out a scream when her charge turned to a niou, and struggled to move the statue like singer to their next appointment.

 **Darumaya~**

The restaurant was quaint and humble, not exactly a place for celebrities to hang out but the food was excellent and the service was top notch. The Okami when receiving them quickly show them a table on the back, hidden from sight so the two stars could have their privacy without being bothered by common folks.

Kyouko really liked this place, it was her family's favorite. Ren could understand why she prefer this kind of place, it suit her taste for simplicity. Although… Ren felt a little threatened by how the Taisho was looking at his direction as sharpening kitchen knife. It was still a pleasant dining experience, a little embarrassing too but nice all the same.

When she ordered grilled fish set, she noticed he looked uncomfortable looking at the picture of the set. Kyouko in a manner that reminded him of their childhood in that clearing taught him how to eat the whole fish with chopstick without any prompting. At the time like this he was really glad he inadvertently reveal his foreign background to her.

"Eat the fish from the head first, and the tail last."

It was educational meal time and for once he was more concerned to absorb her lesson to eat fish properly with chopstick rather than eating, so he copied her movement and finished his meal in the same time as she did.

" _Look dear, he is mimicking her… how adorable."_

" _Is that flirting? Does Kouyou-san know about this?"_

" _Well, he seems to be a very nice young man… I am sure Kouyou-san and Akiko-san didn't mind."_

She looked at his empty plate in amazement. "I'm glad their food suits your taste."

He smiled back at her. "Yes, it is…"

Ren had forgotten why he was so irritated with her before, as for the first time he was given a solid proof he mattered to her more than Sho-chan or Fuwa now. She had given him the same look she gave Corn when they first met, that he was someone important to her. Whatever happened between her and Fuwa didn't matter, the pain that boy caused her would heal and disappear with time.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Princess of Go in New York**

"Uhm… Kyouko-san, does it really necessary to ducktape Yongha?" Suyoung asked nervously.

She nodded resolutely, "If he open his mouth I am afraid the plane will fall or something…"

"Hmph… hmph…"

"He will survive the flight as long as we're willing to play a game with him." Kyouko pointed at the folded board Yonha clutched happily to his chest. "In case you didn't notice Lu Lee is sitting behind us and he looks ill already." They were sitting in the same row with Yongha taking the middle seat.

Suyoung, the Korean Go player blinked at that. "He just lost big in Meng He Cup last month, didn't he?"

Kyouko shushed him, "Hush…. He is in delicate situation now, that's why I don't want Yong-Ha to open his mouth." Kyouko explained, "If Japan just throw whoever is free, and Korea just send whoever troublesome excluding you, then China thought this convention is like a vacation to relax… without checking Yong-Ha is here, along with Kurata-san."

"Wow… Do you think China will throw fits if Lu Lee didn't get out of this with his sanity intact?"

"Su Young, please! Don't jinx it! The plan didn't even take off yet!" Kyouko moaned.


	18. Episode 17

*Dialogue* in Korean  
[Dialogue] in Chinese  
"DIalogue" In Japanese  
" _Dialogue_ _" in English_ ** _  
_**

 **In case no one notice I move the location to NY because... it's not in California LOL**

* * *

 **Episode 17: Princess of Go in New York**

It was the day of press and for once Kyouko was nervous, not for the camera -she was long immune to it- but what it would caught by accident if strong personalities from three countries clashed live. Why it had to be a live broadcast?! Stupid Amano-san! For once Kyouko was cursing the nice middle aged man for his lack of foresight.

Not to mention… those are entertainment journalist! Not sport and culture journalist that belong in Ki'in! At the time like this she regretted the fact she and Yong-Ha were famous celebrities. And here she thought because what happened back in Wakajisen they would back off, but it seemed Yong-Ha brought the shark back to the stage.

Well, she did her best to prepare and now she could only cross her fingers.

" _Hey, why the tablecloth for the table in front is black velvet?"_

" _Saa… this is my first time in this place, if not for Touya Kyouko and Ko Yong-Ha we won't be here."_

" _Seriously, an ancient board game? Is this just a cover for their secret debut in US?"_

Kyouko could feel the fume of indignity and anger coming off from the side of sport and culture journalists, not only they had to share space with entertainment folks, they also had to suffer the mockery.

Hopefully when the conference start it will get better. [Ugh… I think I don't feel well, Zhao Shi… switch place with me.]

Or not.

Kyouko sweat-dropped at her fellow leader of lower rank Dan from China, Lu Lee. He was older than her by a year, with dark shoulder length hair and thick framed glasses. He was a handsome and studious looking boy, but the paleness in his face hid that. [Uhm… Lu Lee, the leader of China's young player is you. Don't pass it to Zhao Shi, what would people say?] She warned him in Chinese.

[You and Yong-Ha are both celebrities, I would look like a dork next to you two.] He grumbled, [At least Zhao Shi is cute enough to sit beside you two…]

Kyouko sighed, this guy was at it again. One of those players who once they got nervous wreck, they would go spiraling downwards. Isumi-san was like this too. [Well… my hairstylist is still here, Zhao Shi… drag Lu Lee there. We only have fifteen minutes.]

[Hai! Kyouko-jie jie!] The boy saluted before dragging the older Chinese boy to Sugimoto couples. Zhao Shi was a cute Chinese player who was the youngest of the lot. He had curly dark hair that reminded Kyouko of cupid hairstyle, doe brown eyes and cheerful smile.

"Lu Lee doesn't look well, is he alright?" Isumi-san asked.

"Hopefully it's just nerve." Kyouko hoped so.

Isumi coughed, fidgeting with his ties. "Anyway… Suyoung there looked pretty nervous himself."

Kyouko glanced at the Korean player, he was slightly older than Zhao Shi at fourteen with classic short haircut, and another close friend of hers. Suyoung as Isumi said looked nervous, but that was not for the interview but for his older best friend Yongha who was smirking at Waya's direction. Suyoung looked ready to throttle Yongha if the older Korean did as much as one step to Waya's direction.

"Isumi-san." Kyouko pointed at fuming Waya. "Go to Waya-kun and calm him down before he start a brawl with Ko."

"Right."

The interview at last began and Kyouko was grateful she managed to convince Ki'in to let her and Suyoung to be translator today, so at worst case she and Suyoung could just lie through their teeth. Not their best idea of censorship, but who cares?!

"So Ko-Yongha, are you interested to do more project in Japan of perhaps America?"

Kyouko translated the question, inwardly fuming why they asked about Yongha's showbiz career not his Go or even the convention.

YongHa gave them a deadpan look before he told Kyouko his answer instead of using mic provided. "No, I don't have any plan about that however I do plan to participate more in international Go competition." Off course Yongha's reply was sugar coated by Kyouko as his response was something along the line he didn't care about acting project, he wanted to play go.

"How about you, Touya-san?"

"I would like to establish my career in Japan's Go circle first." She loved her showbiz career unlike Yongha who did them out of duty, but she was not going to let thee guys trampled on GO sacred ground. "However it doesn't stop us from expanding our horizon to international world." She quickly attached announcement about the convention and started to talk nonstop, giving them no chance to interrupt.

"Cooperating with American Go Association (AGA) we're going to hold one week convention in New York, to be precise in Royal Blue Hotel…" Some reporters seemed like they wanted to interupt but she went on, expertly dodging eye contacts.

Taking a leaf out of her book, Yongha also avoid looking at reporters. *We, players from Korea will do our best to work with our peers from Japan and China to promote Baduk to the world especially America we're going to visit." Yongha could be diplomatic when the situation calls for it, and Suyoung was relieved he didn't have to omit anything. It would be awkward if this was broadcasted in Korea too and the whole country knew he lied.

Lu Lee followed suit, and Kyouko had to whisper some prompting so he would keep his gaze up above eyelines of reporter. Not that the Chinese could see well because Yuzuha thought taking off his glasses would do him good since he couldn't see the reporters well, he won't be as nervous.

At last a reporter from culture and sport came forward with a question. "Lately with development of online community of Go, it's said it's just about time for Europe and America to tear down Asia's dominance for Go. What do you think about that declaration?"

Kyouko cleared her throat, as in the background Suyoung translated the question for both Yongha and Lu Lee. "For so long Japan, China and Korea have become the three great wall of Go world. Far from feeling threatened, as young generation of Go world I'd like to welcome them to compete with us. New competitors means new growth in our world as a whole… and together we will reach a new height in our quest for a perfect game."

*Off course, we have no intention to make it easy for them to break our wall of supremacy. Kyouko can be welcoming all she want, and I welcome the challenge as well… but they have to reach our level before that. Have they got there yet?*

YONGHA! This was the reason Kyouko asked for a thick and dark tablecloth, so she was free to kick Yongha under the table. Suyoung looked ready to scream at Yongha for being so condescending, Lu Lee paled because while he didn't understand Korean, he knew Yongha's mocking tone pretty well.

Yongha hunched a little as Kyouko's boot was connected to his shin.

Kyouko beamed a bright smile so no one noticed Yongha's pained expression. "Off course… as Yongha said, we won't be an easy competition for players outside of Asia but we're looking forward to play them! Aha ha ha ha..." She exclaimed before digging her boot to Yongha's shoes, silently daring the Korean to speak anything stupid again.

*My foot, Kyouko… my-* He hissed under his breath.

Thankfully the rest of interview went on swimmingly as Kyouko dragged both Lu Lee and Yongha out of the reporter's sight and passed the estafet to the managers. She decided to ignore the commotion behind because Kurata and An Teson got into one sided argument and Yang Hai from China tried to play peacemaker with no success.

[Touya, are we just going to ignore what happened over there?] Lu Lee asked, squinting because his eyesight was still blurry.

Kyouko let go of Yongha's cheek and let Suyoung to punish Yongha himself, [Ah… those? Don't worry… it's funny unlike what if Yongha open his rotten mouth again, reporters will just brush it off as comedic show.]

*Kyouko…* Suyoung called, still locking Yongha in chokehold. *We're doomed aren't we?*

*Suyoung, what did I say about jinxing us?!*

* * *

 **Few Hours Later...**

Somehow after the conference they manage to get to airport and the plane without much hurdle on the way. And here comes the dreaded one day flight to New York. She was so glad somehow she managed to get all title holders in business class while they settled on economy class.

"Uhm… Kyouko-san, does it really necessary to ducktape Yongha?" Suyoung asked nervously.

She nodded resolutely, "If he open his mouth I am afraid the plane will fall or something…"

"Hmph… hmph…"

"He will survive the flight as long as we're willing to play a game with him." Kyouko pointed at the folded board Yonha clutched happily to his chest. "In case you didn't notice Lu Lee is sitting behind us and he looks ill already." They were sitting in the same row with Yongha taking the middle seat.

Suyoung, the Korean Go player blinked at that. "He just lost big in Meng He Cup last month, didn't he?"

Kyouko shushed him, "Hush…. He is in delicate situation now, that's why I don't want Yong-Ha to open his mouth." Kyouko explained, "If Japan just throw whoever is free, and Korea just send whoever troublesome excluding you, then China thought this convention is like a vacation to relax… without checking Yong-Ha is here, along with Kurata-san."

"Wow… Do you think China will throw fits if Lu Lee didn't get out of this with his sanity intact?"

"Su Young, please! Don't jinx us! The plane even haven't take off yet!" Kyouko moaned.

Chao Zhi who was sitting in behind them popped his head above the chair and said in perfect Japanese, "Kyouko-jiejie… will you laugh if I said I'm scared?"

"No, please don't… here some chocolate to make you feel better." She handed him a bag full of sweets. "I need you to make sure Lu Lee was not going to have a complete breakdown before you guys go back to China, and Suyoung… tell Yong-Ha he can't open the board yet until we take off. The take off will upset the stones and… I am not picking them up when we're on air."

"Right."

"Excuse me! Can I order some food?" That was off course their resident big eater.

Kyouko groaned, "Kurata-san! Wait until we take off first!"

*Kurata… you're so childish, you even get scolded by your junior.*

Neither understood each other language but they got the idea, "Who ask for your opinion, you!"

" _Oh my GOD! I was embarrassed enough few hours ago, so please don't!"_ Yang Hai yelled in English so both understood him. _"Start!"_

 **Fuji TV (Tsuruga Ren's dressing room)**

Ren opened the latest email from Kyouko and had to cover his smiling lips.

' _Dear Senpai,_

 _Can I complain a lot?  
I will anyway… with or without your permission… if you watch the conference live just now, you'd like to know Yongha was being insufferable again. So I kicked his shin and stomp on his foot under the table, childish, I know but I can't help it. Then I let Suyoung strangle Yongha, don't worry, he did it behind the stage…_

 _I somehow finish our part and presenting ourselves as mature and inspirational youths. At least I hope so… I don't know what journalist from entertainment industry think about the conference, maybe boring youths. Then our managers went and had a childish argument on stage, and we lied to media that it was part of the show…_

 _Can you believe we didn't take off yet? And Yongha already asked for a game, Lu Lee is feeling ill and Kurata-san is already asking for food. Then he start a fight with Korea's manager again._

 _I'd say wish me luck, but I think what I need is not luck but miracle to survive one week.  
For the first time in my life I wish I can just quit a job and run for it.  
It's a strange feeling, senpai. _

_I will call you as soon as I can, senpai and wish my sanity to stay intact by the end of the week._

 _Touya Kyouko_

Ren quickly typed a reply, wishing her both luck and miracle. He also attached photo of his finished meal just to cheer her up.

Back on the plane Suyoung and Yongha were very confused why a photo of empty bento box brightened Kyouko's mood all of a sudden.

* * *

 **JFK International Airport**

She was not feeling well and her life would expire soon. It had been that way since her beloved son left their home, kidnapped by a Lovemon and her stupid husband let that happen. Surely her life was about to over soon, and it was not jetlag as her manager tried to convince her to believe. Jetlag didn't kill you. Alright, maybe those sweet cocktails from airplane helped her to feel this way, but she thought she could handle her alcohol.

When her manager would return with her coffee? Why there's a long line of Asian people in this Starbucks by the way? At this rate, she would die in few minutes.

" _Eh?! Are you alright madam?"_

Oops, she said that out loud? Then she looked up from table she was slouching over, and gasped at one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen since her son. It was a Japanese girl, wearing a cream colored furisode with elaborate gold chrysanthemum and crane pattern, paired with dark red obi. The young girl with doe amber eyes was looking down at her in worry. A slight frown marred her fair skin and her silk like ebony hair in hime cut had one small bun on the side, held by a kanzashi.

" _Princess Kaguya…"_ She breathed out in awe, those moon like eyes were so beautiful. She lowered her sunglasses, even though it had clear lens from inside but she just want to look at the girl without obstacle.

The girl gasped and before her very eyes the Japanese princess became more beautiful with sparkling golden eyes, flushed cheeks and wide adorable smile. _"Fairy Queen, Titania."_

" _ **Huh?"**_ They echoed in unison, woken up from their daydream in the same time.

"Hime!" Someone called out in Japanese. "Hime-chan… we get our coffee, let's go already! Lu Lee looks like he is about to pass out!"

"He already did!" A boy added, "Who's going to carry him?"

Hime, that was princess in Japanese! What a fitting name for her! "Coming, Asumi-chan!" The girl in kimono answered. "Ask Zhao Shi for his medicine!" Then she turned back to the woman and placed a bottle of mineral water and after rummaging her bag she placed an aspirin on the table too. _"Uhm… I hope you will feel better soon, Madam! Have a nice day!"_ Then she excused herself with a beautiful bow and rushed to catch up with other Asian that filled almost half of the cafe.

She stared at princess Kaguya who unlike what her husband told her didn't leave with a grand procession to moon, more like a band of misfits really.

" _Julie, sorry for the wait! Here's your macchiato!"_ Her manager, red haired Jessica said as she placed the cup of coffee on her table. _"Julie?"_

She sighed wistfully, _"Jess, not only my beautiful Kuon but even Kaguya-hime leave me."_

" _EH?! Who is Kaguya?!"_ Wasn't that the name of bamboo cutter's princess from Japan? _  
_

" _The girl who just left with the rowdy group just now! The one with moon like eyes and long hair!"_

" _Oh, the Go players!"_ Jess didn't get Julie sometimes. _"Are you talking about the girl in kimono? Everyone is looking at her because the way she dress… and she is just so Japanese."_ She had seen Japanese models before but they were not so Japanese, more westernized but the girl just now from the top to bottom was Japanese.

" _Did you see the way she walks? How she bows? I haven't seen anyone like that since our last vacation in Kyoto! Do you think I can meet that girl again? She is so sweet, she even gives me aspirin and water!"_ Julie gushed on before she quickly drank the offered medicine and water, and heaved a sigh of relieve. _"I feel better already!"_

" _Uhm, I gave you the same thing five minutes ago and you refuse to drink them…"_ Jess groaned, _"What's with the difference in treatment."_ The manager grunted to herself. _"Then you should rejoice, because I overheard them talking about a convention that would be held in Royal Blue Hotel, we're staying there too…"_

Julie hugged her neck abruptly, almost knocking Jess off of her feet. _"I love you Jess! I really will say hi next time to her!"_

Jessica sighed, and just five minutes ago Julie said she was dying.

* * *

 **On the way to Royal Blue Hotel (On Bus)**

"I just saw the most beautiful woman on earth, I think." Kyouko admittedin awe to Asumi, "Even though she was having a hangover."

Nase Asumi sweat-dropped, "Hime-chan… please don't approach a drunk people no matter how beautiful." Sometimes Kyouko was just so defenseless and some other time she was as cautious as a stray cat.

"She got hangover, not drunk." Kyouko corrected.

Suyoung who was sitting across the aisle grunted, "Uhm… Nase-san is right, Kyouko-san. If anything happens to you here, Ki'in would be on AGA without mercy. Then your father and study group will fly into a rage and crack down on everyone." Suyoung drawled on, earning agreeing nod from everyone in the bus except their managers who were busy again, arguing over what to eat for dinner.

The Princess of Go gave them a deadpan stare as if she didn't believe that could happen. "Ha ha ha… don't worry, aside from the jerk beside you driving me up to the wall I will be just fine!" She laughed them off, flapping her hands up and down as if waving their concerns like pesky fly.

As if he understood he was mentioned, Yongha chirped. *Can we play already?*

*Not on bus, Yongha.* Kyouko replied, not even looking at him.

*Later?* He tried again.

She answered reasonably, *We have to unpack first and get some food first.*

*4-4?* Yong-ha asked.

*Not _after_ dinner.* She stressed on, leaving no room for any but.

And that was the end of their argument, as always Kyouko won. The reason Kyouko was even better in handling Yongha than Suyoung was because she would never let Yongha make her did anything she don't want to do and put her foot down -sometimes stomping on his- firmly. She was as unmoving as a mountain when her mind was set. Why Yongha bothered to convince Kyouko otherwise, they would never know.

* * *

 **Royal Blue Hotel**

Upon the luxurious hotel lobby that was dominated by cream and blue color, there was some gawking but a swift glare from Kyouko made them put their jaw back on its hinge. They were ambassador of culture and sport here so they had to act professional and dignified. For as long as they could, Kyouko held no delusion their image would shatter beyond repair at some point.

With their lineup, she was resigned about it.

After they checked in, she distributed key cards. The distribution was easy, as title holders got their own room, so did the managers. The younger folks got bigger room as they were sharing, excluding Kyouko.

"Why I get my own room again?" She wondered out loud sadly.

"My room is just next to yours, Kyouko." Yun-sensei cheered her up, "It's adjoined, and on the other side is Nase's and Sakurano-san's."

"I suppose I am sharing a room with both of you." Suifengwas a chinese player, wearing qipao and her ebony hair was cut in shoulder length with one ponytail was left long. She could speak passable Japanese, but not skilled enough to be a translator like Kyouko and Suyoung who were both fluent in three languages.

Kurata chimed in, "It's not preferential treatment by the way… because certain someone is late submitting their players we just get enough rooms for everyone, the girls suppose to get two rooms with twin beds but we only get one with three and smaller one with one bed."

Yang Hai flushed, "I am sorry, alright! And again! I am just submitting name, it's not me who late signing names up!" He was a chinese man in his thirties, with square face and typical dark colored hair and eyes of Asian.

The plump pro go player ignored him pointedly, "Beside, Touya works as MC, commentator, and translator so she needs plenty of rest. We would have given Suyoung his own room because he will get the same amount of work but... certain someone's student can't be left alone with his manager so he got three beds room too."

*If you're talking about me, Kurata… say it to my face! I don't get Japanese but I know that tone! And that look!* An Teson was manager for Korean group, taller than average with stylish hairstyle. At first sight it was easy to mistaken him as a model rather than a Go player, but he was one of the strongest Go player from Korea.

Kyouko sighed, "Let's just go up to our room and unpack, the opening ceremony is tonight… and in few hours we need to meet with American pros first."

Few minutes later Hizuri Julie asked a very nervous receptionist who was not used to have a very beautiful model looking at her with puppy eyes and demanded if she had seen a Japanese princess checking in. She off course refused to divulge information on their hotel guest, and purposely put Julie's room one floor above where the go players were staying.

* * *

 **That night…**

The opening ceremony was going well, and properly chastised Yongha managed to pull out a diplomatic speech that give Kyouko a chance to breathe easier. Until her breath was caught again when Kuwabara-Honinbou came forward and littered his speech with a bunch of weird dirty jokes based on Go strategy. Kyouko and Suyoung who were standing a few feet behind as translators were frozen on stage for a long time and their brain gears spun on how to get out of this mess.

Yang Hai-san who also fluent in three language but not on stage gestured wildly on the corner, making hand signal for abort mission. What was it to abort?! Kyouko screamed on her mind. They couldn't just run from the stage!

Isumi and Waya fainted on backstage, the useless lots. Yongha didn't understand why she and Suyoung froze, but pick up his phone and took a picture of them, the bastard! Yun-sensei seemed like contemplating to drag the Honinbou off of stage, but refrained. Kurata-san continued to eat burger, as if it was none of his problem.

Sui Feng looked ready to throttle Japanese title holder, while Nase and Sakurano were holding her back from marching on stage.

" _Erm, so attaching that's already outdated-"_ Suyoung began, his eyes were spinning wildly as he clutched on his mic for dear life, blushing furiously as his brain tried to catch up with his mouth. _"Between lovers that loves-"_

Kyouko quickly interjected, _"Go is a game played by two peoples, two destined opponents in lovers like fate..."_ Why the hell she was still talking?! 'So _in search of Hand of God we need an equal! To this day Asia have dominate the world of ancient board game but we're looking for-"_ She had heard the Honinbou rambling on this to an uninterested Ki'in staff without caring whether they were listening or not. It was a pretty inspirational speech but quirky and pretty confusing, but who cares?!

If this was broadcasted in Japan, she hoped her country forgave her for lying to the world for the sake of their dignity as Japanese.

Later after the party ended, Kyouko received a harried call from Ogata who swore he would kill that old crone on goban the next time the 9-Dan saw the Honinbou. Kyouko was very touched by his sentiment, really but now it was too late to make another call to senpai as her talk with her family went on too long. So she just sent an email to Ren.

Ren was disappointed that there was no phone call but he supposed it was hard to make a call because of the time zone, and an email could suffice. Poor Kyouko, even an old man who supposed to know better gave her trouble on her first day in New York. She also added she meet someone so beautiful like fairy queen Titania, which intrigued Ren because there was only one person he knew could fit that description.

But it couldn't be right?

* * *

 **Meanwhile (Tengenji Residence)**

Meanwhile in prestigious house of Kabuki actors belonged to Tengenji family, the Stardust groups were frowning and crossing their arms as they watched MV after MV belonged to Fuwa Shotarou. This was their strategy sleepover to find Fuwa's weak point, and so far they were only enjoying his good music.

"It's annoying." Tengenji started.

"Grating you mean." Tsukigami corrected.

Hoshitani just laughed, "But we have to admit it."

" **The jerk is talented, alright."** They concluded in unison.

Kuga nodded sagely, "He is a very good musician, and his guitar skill is superb for someone so young."

Tsukigami nodded in agreement, "He has clear enunciation, consistency, good vocal range…" He listed on. "I will give him 6 out of 10 for originality but that's because…"

"As visual kei singer, he is tied to one specific genre… so the nuance of his songs are all resemble other song. It's hard to be fully original once you tied yourself to one specific genre." Kuga finished.

Nayuki hummed, "But in return he doesn't have to build his image from nothing, his fans already has some picture… though he is not strictly a visual kei considering he didn't dress as flamboyantly as them." Still flamboyant but Fuwa still looked looked normal by musician standard.

Then Hoshitani chimed in, "But for some reason there's something lacking."

At that four colorful heads whipped towards their leader, **"What?!"**

Their leader grinned sheepishly, "I don't get it either myself but… at first sight he seems like a perfect singer, but there's something just lacking. I mean… when I watch Tengenji's Tenka no Hana I feel it's complete and good. Fuwa's songs are good too but some of them… feels like lacking something."

"Then start from the top!" Nayuki instructed, before pushing a paper and pen to shocked Hoshitani. "Leader, write down all songs you think is lacking something! Then we can narrow it down and find out Fuwa's weakness."

Tengenji and the rest of the group were shocked, "Start from the top?! There's so many and-"

"Don't care! Start!"

Nayuki was in sergeant mode, great! They should have known as a doting brother of twin little sisters, Nayuki took great offense if anyone treat a girl wrong like Fuwa. Now, if only their leader _really_ figured out Fuwa's weakness…

"Hm… this song feels right or not?" He wondered out loud.

Though he might be a genius, their leader was a scatterbrain more often than not.

* * *

 **Back in New York…**

Kyouko off course was oblivious her juniors, Stardust group were plotting Shotarou's downfall for her sake and was concentrating on her job as pro Go players. The second day was tutorial day and it went on without a hitch, and as usual Kurata was a master when it comes to teaching. He was especially in good mood that he got more students than An Teson did.

Third day went on well too, they each got a translator with some exception who could speak English well to conduct regular one on one tutorial game. Yongha didn't even insult any student of his today! Then again Yongha was surprisingly gentle and attentive as a teacher, which was why no matter how many similarities he had with Shou, Kyouko held him in higher regard. It helped Yongha didn't like fooling around with girls.

Kyouko herself had fun because today she really could breathe and enjoy teaching, from total beginner who just get used to play 19X19 board to moderately skilled players in America. Her last customer however was a big surprise, because all of a sudden the fairy queen appeared out of nowhere and almost blinded Kyouko with her beauty.

" _There you are!"_ She exclaimed happily, _"The princess Kaguya!"_

Kyouko blinked owlishly at the blond haired woman with blue eyes, then remembered she never corrected this woman. Not wanting to begin with correcting such a cute misunderstanding, Kyouko smiled her best smile to the beauty. _"Hello… good evening Madam, would you like a tutoring game with me?"_

" _Tutoring?"_ She echoed in confusion.

That was when Kyouko noticed the blue eyed red head beside the blond. _"Julie, I told you to not just sit in front of her on a whim! This is a Go convention, and this young lady here is a professional player…"_ Then the woman who was still standing turned towards Kyouko and apologized. _"I am Jessica Rose, a manager and this is my charge. I am so sorry about Julie, she is… fascinated by your unusual appearance."_ Like the rest of people here. _"If we're disturbing you, we will leave… Miss…"_

Waya who was attending tutoring booth right beside hers asked, "Hime, what's going on?" His eyes widened at the sight of Julie. "Wow."

Kyouko frowned and Waya quickly returned to his station. "Good." He still had a student and he let his eyes wander!

" _Well, miss… Hime."_ Kyouko turned her attention back to the red head. _"Is it alright if Julie stay?"_

Kyouko nodded, _"It's alright, my shift will end in five minutes… so I suppose Mrs. Julie… will me by last student for today. Would you like to learn how to play then?"_

Julie brightened up at the offer, _"I can play?"_ She was not interested but if that meant she could spend time with the Japanese girl…

She was like a child, Kyouko couldn't help but thought. _"First thing first, please allow me to correct your misunderstanding. Hime is not my name… it's just a… nickname from my fellow Go players."_

Julie and Jessica blinked at that, they could understand where the nickname came from.

" _My name is Touya Kyouko… nice to meet you."_

" _I am Hizuri Juliella, nice to meet you too Hime-chan!"_

Kyouko perked up at Julie's family name, she married a Japanese? " _Your husband is a Japanese, Madam?"_

" _Yes! I can understand Japanese a little but I can't speak it well…"_ Julie admitted sheepishly.

Kyouko noticed Julie still called her Hime so he added, _"I am 2-Dan Go pro player, so you can call me Touya-2Dan or Touya-sensei."_ recognizing crestfallen face of Julie she quickly added. _"Feel free to call me anything you like."_ And just like that Julie quickly brightened up again.

" _Uhm… if you don't mind, I am always fascinated by kanji for name!"_ Julie chatted merrily, and Kyouko wondered if they got to teach anything or not in this session. _"My husband gives my son kanji that formed from long time and far! Together they make 'eternity' in Japanese. So how about yours?"_

Kyouko smiled at that, _"Your husband must be thinking long and hard to come up with such a wonderful name for your son…"_ In the other hand hers… she had a suspicion for a long time her name was just convenient and common for her biological mother. No offense to other Kyouko in Japan but… then again she had been given a new name. _"My name Kyouko made up of kanji for_ possibilities _and_ child…"

Julie smiled at that, _"I see… you're your parent's dreams…"_

She nodded proudly, then she opened the gokke, revealing polished go stones that gleamed under the light.

" _Wow, they are pretty… and zen looking."_

Kyouko sweat-dropped at the comment, _"Let's start from the basic shall we? These are Go stones."_ Kyouko took out one stone from each bowl. _"And the board is called Goban in Japanese, but let's just call it Go board. If you go to see other tutor they might call them Wei Qi or Baduk, it's Go respectively in Chinese and Korean. All of them means the same, encircling game…"_

Julie frowned, _"This is not Othello, right?"_

" _No, they're completely different, Madam."_

" _Please call me Julie."_ At Kyouko's strained smile, Julie added. " _Then call me Aunty Julie, Japanese and their honorifics… so polite and proper!"_ She sounded amused when she said it.

Kyouko just nodded numbly, _"Well, then let's start from the basic rules… "_

Julie was surprisingly an attentive student and a fast learner, which surprised Kyouko because of her slightly airheaded behavior. The only one who had been quicker learner was her own senior, who out of nowhere in their spare time asked her to explain Go. It was a shock how he quickly advanced from total novice to 2-kyu amateur in one day. If not for the fact she learned Go since she was young, she would feel insulted at how quickly he progressed. He was inhumanly smart, seriously, that was not normal!

People called her genius since she could do anything she put her mind into, but even then she worked hard for it first before she got it. Tsuruga Ren in the other hand… pulled a stuntman worthy action with no training, just his imagination. Though it was not always working considering how she caught him slicing a bread like he was trying to kill it since he was imagining how a pro chef would do it, at least now he knew how to chop ingredients without killing it brutally. That brute…

" _This is fun and mind refreshing…"_

' _This game is really good to refresh mind.'_

Kyouko blinked, a little shocked Hizuri Julie said the same thing as her senior. _"Is that so? If you'd like… there's another tutoring session tomorrow morning that will last until lunch. And in that corner."_ She gestured towards a small booth of bookstores. _"They sell tutorial books for beginners, the staff will also help you to set up an online account for Net-Go. Unlike in three countries of Go, there's no Go salon here so online Go is very popular."_

" _I see… then-"_

"Kyouko." A masculine voice interrupted them. "If you're done, Avidy just called and-" Yun stopped. _"I am sorry, if you're still busy…"_ He switched to English.

Julie and Jessica perked up, _"Avidy? That's a Italian brand for high end woman's casual and formal wear, right?"_ Julie tapped her chin, wondering out loud.

The american manager's eyes widened, _"Oh… you're a model, Miss Touya?"_

Kyouko nodded, _"Yes, I am…"_

Julie squealed, _"Oh my! I didn't notice, but you do have a grace of a model though… you don't exactly walk like one."_ Female model had feline like grace when walking, Kyouko in the other hand was like flowing water, rather than walking, she was gliding.

Kyouko recalled how Ren and some female models walked, _"I am strictly a magazine model…"_

" _Then if you have time would you-"_

"HIME-CHAN! THIS IS TERRIBLE!" Someone cried out and Kyouko recognized the voice as Asumi's. "Your room is-" She stopped when she saw Julie, gaping openly at the beauty.

"What about my room?" Kyouko raised an eyebrow at her.

Asumi blushed a deep red and put her jaw back on. "I think you should hurry… we barely saved your luggages."

"My luggages?" Kyouko echoed in confusion. "Saved from what?"

At the same time Jessica's phone rang and she picked it up, _"What the hell?!"_

* * *

 **Kyouko's Room (9th Floor 907)**

Her room was not in disarray or like a typhoon just run through it, she thought someone broke into her room or something but no… the room looked like there was a local rain happened inside and everything was soaked, from carpet, to ceiling to furniture.

The worse damage sadly happened to some of her kimono, and kaya goban AGA had graciously give to each room.

"Where am I going to sleep now?" She wondered out loud.

The hotel staffs were still bowing outside, it seemed because their guests were Japanese they tried to apologize accordingly. _"We're so sorry Miss Touya! We will refund the money for your one week stay! We will also send your clothes to dry clean!"_ They should stop that before they hurt their back. They did the bow wrong. _  
_

Kyouko sighed, _"Uhm… is the dry clean place know how to wash my silk kimono?"_ They were expensive and passed down to her from her mother. If she knew this would happen, she wouldn't bring them!

At that inquiry, they froze. _"I thought so."_

" _We will look for a place that knows how! Please forgive us!"_

She didn't need their apology, she needed a bed, a dry room, and clothes… and perhaps a cup of strong green tea. _"Can you provide an extra bed? Or another room? Never mind the money."_

" _Well… about that…"_

No, they couldn't provide extra bed because they had lend all to a large group of travelers from China that also staying in their hotel. There was also no more single room left in this hotel, there was one room left but it was their president room that was more like a kondo rather than a hotel room two levels above. They also explained her room was at that state because the water pipe on the room above hers broke.

" _We're so sorry, Miss Touya…"_

Yun-sensei surveyed the damage grimly, "Maybe you can stay in mine and I will hitch in with Teson… I am sure there's a couch in manager's room."

"I can't do that, Yun-sensei…" She groaned softly, "Perhaps we can ask the hotel to buy a mattress and-"

" _Oh my! So it's Hime-chan's room that got the rain from mine!"_ Came Julie who was approaching them with Jessica in tow, Kyouko quickly zeroed-in to the way Julie walked and was stunned to see how beautiful it was. Different from the way she walked for sure, but so…

"Kyouko." Yun-sensei leaned in, waking her up from her daydream. "Why she looks so happy with this disaster?"

Indeed Julie looked ecstatic for some reason. _"Uhm, so the room with broken pipe is yours… Aunty Julie?"_

" _Oh yes! It's so unfortunate!"_ She didn't sound like it was.

Yun for one brief moment entertained the idea she did it in purpose, that was off course an absurd thought.

" _Poor Hime-chan! But don't worry about your kimono and room, Aunt Julie to your rescue!"_ Then the next thing Kyouko knew she had an arms full of gold as Julie gave her a bear hug. _"You can just stay with me! The hotel give me a new room~"_

" _Eh? But-"_ That was an absurd idea! _"But I can't stay in a room that cost ten times the one I occupied previously!"_ She had enough experience with foreigner to know implying unfamiliarity would offend Julie.

Julie pouted, _"Is that what you worry about? Money is not an issue, dear…"_

It was an issue for Kyouko! They were on tight budget, like how all event fund by government organizations are!

" _I still can't accept such generosity… At least let me pay half."_ Her saving would suffer to pay even half of the luxurious room in this hotel though.

Julie's smile was very bright at her offer, and Kyouko was eerily reminded of Ren's fake gentleman smile. Though rather than for hiding her true emotion, it was more like Julie was plotting something. _"Is that so… one way or another you can't accept generosity from someone you know just recently."_

Kyouko felt cold sweat pooling on her neck, did she just offend Hizuri Julie?

Julie turned towards Yun and asked, _"You're her manager I suppose?"_

" _Yes, I am Yun Haseo… I am grateful you want to offer a place for my charge but-"_

" _I understand."_ Julie cut him off smoothly, and just like that the airhead beauty was gone and replaced by a confident and shrewd woman. _"If anything I am really happy to see such a honorable young girl like Hime-chan here, so! When did she get a free time from this convention?"_

Yun blinked at that before pulling out his planner and checked, _"Kyouko is free from 3PM tomorrow…"_ Originally she supposed to play an exhibition game but Suyoung asked for a switch because he wanted to play Lu Lee, so tomorrow Kyouko got to play Sui Feng instead. Because she and Suyoung worked extra as MC and translator they were given more free time than the others.

" _Perfect!"_ Julie exclaimed, before she pushed herself off of Kyouko gently and asked. " _Now dear, would you like to be my model for tomorrow?"_

" _Eh?!"_

Julie cleared her throat, and Jessica moved forward to hand both Kyouko and Yun their name card. _"Allow me to introduce myself, properly… I am Hizuri Juliella, the CEO of brand Divas…"_ She winked, _"Nice to meet you Hime-chan, and I'd like to have your time and body for tomorrow."_

 _It took a while for her brain to reboot, and her answer to that was pretty lame for a Touya Kyouko. "_ Hai?"

" _I know that, it's a yes in Japanese!"_

"Anoo…"

" _Jessica, we have our princess Kaguya! Now contact my staffs! I want them to be ready for our princess tomorrow!"_

* * *

OMAKE :Afterward of episode 17

How Kyouko got her third modelling contract was not the proudest moment in her life, she would deny it forever that she got it with standing like a statue and let herself sucked into a whirlwind of fashion called Hizuri Juliella. Reaction she got from people around her didn't help.

Yun-sensei chalked it up as her luck, and praised her for the wonderful opportunity.

Her fellow Go players were more worried whether she would get tired with modelling on top of convention, even the girls didn't really care about fashion. It was her job right? She was a model so she was going to model. Sometimes Kyouko didn't appreciate their simple outlook in life outside of Go.

Takarada-sachou who was informed about it laughed so loud on the phone before he gave his okay and end the line before she could protest.

Kanae's reaction was the same as Yun-sensei. She was so lucky, wonderful! Then Kanae threatened her, "Don't you dare waste this chance to go international, got it?!" Kyouko could only agree.

The only consolation was senpai's reaction, he choked on nothing and then sputtered some inquiry as if he had a difficulty to breath. "That's the reaction I want, senpai! You're my best friend! You understand!" She cried.

Across the oceans Ren didn't know which was more shocking, that Kyouko somehow ran to his mother and hired to be her model _or_ the fact he was declared openly as her best friend for choking and sputtering to her on the phone. Knowing how her logic was beyond him sometimes, he went with it. He expressed his sincere joy to be acknowledged as her best friend, and admitted she was also his best female friend.

He felt a little pained when he admitted this for some reason. Kyouko-chan was always his best female friend, right?

* * *

 **Some readers speculate for Kuu, but we get Julie instead LOL Are you surprised? I hope I get her character alright, I thought she is a little like Kyouko with her daydream... in manga it's shown she is daydreaming about her son so...  
**

 **Some more notes on Roman no Engekibu, roughly means Roman's drama club. Roman is the name of school in Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun... ^^ So it's like my fanfic for that series, focusing on Drama Club but with the MC as scriptwriter instead.**

 **BTW there's lots of question in anonymous review, if you want answer please sign in ^^'**

 **Please Review**


	19. Episode 18

**Sorry for the long wait, but the colleague just started so… and I am getting addicted reading Tokyo Crazy Paradise. No wonder Ren have that kind of character and lack of self control LOL**

 **Episode 18: Reflection by The Moon**

 **Fourth Day of Convention**

Julie was woken up by smell of breakfast, and found apologetic looking Kyouko in dining table with simple spread of breakfast. The girl was dressed in kimono Julie recalled was one of two she managed to save from the flooded room, the color was beautiful pale turquoise with pale pink flowers, combined with equally pale gold obi. _"I am so sorry… I am not used to cook western food so I can only prepare simple things… the breakfast hotel prepared downstair must be better."_

The blond looked at the egg benedict with salad, and hash brown on the side. _"They looks wonderful enough I'd say… if you're used to Japanese breakfast."_ Like her husband. _"I suppose bread, egg, and salad would feel very simple."_ She never get why Kuu went through trouble to grill fish, cooking rice, boiling miso soup, and sometimes adding rolled egg, pickles and what else that for most American counted as lunch rather than breakfast.

Then Julie realized the girl was still trying to pay her back with cooking breakfast, _'I've never seen anyone so stubborn about being in debt, and she even cook breakfast at 6 in the morning.'_ She cleared her throat. _"It's fine Hime-chan, I shall partake the food then ❤"_ If it would ease the girl's heart a bit with eating, Julie was not going to turn down a breakfast made by a cute young girl.

She was surprised when she ate the egg benedict, it tasted like a genuine one. _"Uhm…"_ When Kuu made western food he tend to reduce salt and sugar, saying he didn't like the strong taste in them. So Julie prefered Kuu cooking Japanese food at home because they tasted right. She was not the best cook but she loved good food.

" _Is it salty enough for your taste, Aunty Julie?"_ She asked in worry.

Julie nodded enthusiastically, _"Yes, I have to say I am surprised… no offense, but my husband is a good cook and a Japanese but when cooking western food he tend to modify the recipe to fit his japanese taste bud so they tastes lighter."_ Which in Julie's opinion was heresy, considering Japanese ate small amount of seasoning in all their dish while American just ate one main dish unlike Japanese.

" _Ah yes… we likes our food to taste fresh, so we tend to avoid processing our food too much unlike in French food I suppose."_ Kyouko agreed before she started cutting her own egg benedict, then offered a piece to Julie. _"Mine taste lighter."_

Julie tried the offered piece and indeed, it tasted plain to her taste bud. _"Indeed… how do you know this?"_ Even her husband didn't get this after years, Kuon didn't really mind either but Julie knew her son inherited her taste for food.

Kyouko chewed slowly before answering. _"A senior at work have the same taste… I think he used to live here, and so in Japan he has bad habit eating space food or whatever convenient store sell. They tend to be saltier than homemade food and that's how I figured out his taste."_

The blond model became confused, why Kyouko had to figure out preference of a senior from work? Hooo… She grinned inwardly, so their princess here was trying to win a man's heart through his stomach! Such a dedicated girl, Julie wondered who was the lucky man. She hoped her son was that lucky too, to get a girl like Hime-chan.

Back in Japan, Ren sneezed and Yashiro helpfully said bless you to him.

" _Since then I am making progress to fix his awful eating habit."_ She declared proudly.

Julie paused her eating at that, _"Uhm… fixing eating habit, you said?"_

" _Yes, my senior you see… he often forget to eat, or rather if he can skip meal, he would."_ She sighed exasperatedly, _"He seems to think eating is a chore, and whenever he looked at his bento I can almost read his mind… wondering why eating is a basic need for a human and not a secondary need we can go without."_ She said as her gaze wander to somewhere far away at the memory.

" _I thought you're trying to woo him."_

There was a long pause and Kyouko looked like a deer caught in headlights at Julie's sudden statement, then as if it was never there, the shocked look morphed to a solemn and amused smile Julie was sure was fake. _"My… Aunty Julie, surely you jest. In Japan, we woman will wait for men to court us. I am too embarrassed to do something as bold as courting a man, much less my senior at work."_

Julie had to applause her perfect mask, if she didn't see the look on Kyouko's face before it slipped. _"Is that so?"_ Still, even though the smile was to hide her real emotion there was no mistaking that Kyouko also didn't lie. She was a traditional Japanese girl through and through after all, she won't court a man.

" _Beside… I harbor no such feeling for anyone at this point of time, I am dating my job… my senior is simply someone I greatly respect, that's all."_

Still… Would a girl her age pay that much attention to a young man's preference and went as far as cooking homemade meals just for the sake of health of someone she respected? Wait… could it be this girl…

" _Hime-chan, did you cook homemade meals for him?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Would you say you know his habits well? Aside from the awful eating habit?"_

" _Uhm… I suppose, he drinks tea and coffee straight. He wears a watch on his right even though he is right handed…"_ She listed on, not understanding why she was so open with Julie. Then again… Julie strongly reminded Kyouko of Corn for some reason, maybe it was the hair and the sparkly aura. _"He also have the funniest expression whenever I told him, that's now how Japanese do it. As I often catch him doing American body language…"_

Julie was amazed, the girl could be a detective if she was not a model and Go player. _"You're very observant… how long you have know your senior?"_ She was refraining from mentioning a name, which was understandable. In showbiz world you had to be very careful in name dropping and Julie was not going to pry.

" _Eh… we have been passing each other in hallway of our agency for a year or so but I only really know him for around half a year, I guess?"_

Considering this girl was still in school, had two professional jobs, obviously she didn't spend her every waking time with this senior and yet, she know him as well as a wife know their husband! " _All that just from half a year?"_

" _Ah… it's a habit, I perform tea ceremony and as a host I was taught to pay to small details like those."_ She beamed at Julie. _"It's definitely not because there's anything romantic going on, but we are each other's best friend…"_

That conclude it, the avoidance for romance topic, the best friend status… This was the bonafide oblivious girl who was swimming in river called de-nile. Or rather, she was drowning in said river. If the poor senior of hers had genuine romantic feeling for Hime-chan, Julie send her sympathy for him. Then again it was very likely the senior liked this girl too, after all which man on their right mind wouldn't want a cute girl so devoted to him?

"Good luck." She whispered in Japanese.

Kyouko blinked at her. _"Did you say something just now, Aunty Julie?"_

Back in Japan Yashiro offered Ren who was sneezing again a cold medicine just in case, and Ren who had learned his lesson from Kyouko obediently accepted them from Yashiro.

* * *

 **Go Convention Hall**

Sui Feng was a good opponent and their princess didn't mind Suyoung get to play Lu Lee, even though the female Chinese player was third Dan in reality rank didn't hold that much significance in the end. Rank signifies experience, but to those with talent…

Pachi!

" _And here Touya-2Dan destroyed Sui-4Dan's trap, and get through her thick defense."_ The commentator of the day, Yang Hai announced. _"That's a pretty daring move, but as usual Touya-2Dan is never afraid to take risk…"_

Waya whistled from his standby point, "As usual, our Hime is merciless. You wouldn't know she is someone like that." As in so polite, demure and sweet most of the time as long Yongha was not in the same room. "Looking at her game record, a lot of people mistook her for a dragon lady."

Isumi laughed sheepishly at that, "Well, that kind of image suits Sui Feng more." Though ironically the Chinese was the type who thinks defense is the best offense. "In the other hand Touya is the type of opponent I am scared off the most to be honest, she is vicious and unyielding… she is pretty cautious, but sometimes that relentless approach becomes her weakness but that's just how she plays I suppose. Then again in Go, your true nature shows."

"Yeah…" Waya nodded sagely, "Even though Touya looks like that, since the first time I play her I realize one thing. That girl…"

" **Is an ultimate sore loser."** They finished in unison.

Asumi harrumphed at the boys, "How mean… but I can't say you're wrong though." She had to admit that. "It's not like she can't accept defeat graciously, but Hime-chan just… hates losing more than anyone."

Waya and Isumi nodded at that, "Not even to broken ankle… or even to a title holder."

"The way she plays seems to say she will die trying than live and lost."

"It's almost a miracle she admitted defeat back in Shin Shodan game." Asumi added, she and the rest of her friends were worried Kyouko wouldn't give up the game. "Then again it must be because she can't embarrass her father in front of Zama-Oza, and beside in the end Zama-Oza didn't really win anything considering for months now everyone is giving him dirty looks."

And Touya Meijin was coming for his title.

Asumi felt someone tapping her shoulder and looked to the side to see Zhao Shi pointing at the other side of the room. "Nase-jiejie… isn't that pretty woman from last night?" He asked.

The Japanese girl narrowed her eyes, "True, that's her… Hizuri Juliella, right?"

Isumi leaned in and said in hushed whisper, "I did some research last night, Hizuri is an unusual family name so… I found out that she is a super famous model and businesswoman. She is also the wife of Hozu Shuuhei."

"Who the heck is Hozu Shuuhei?" Waya asked.

Isumi sweat-dropped, "I suppose we wouldn't know but… in our parent's generation he is the number 1 actor in Japan. Now he goes by Hizuri Kuu."

"Isn't that the famous Japanese Holywood actor?! His action movies are awesome!" Waya gushed on.

"Wow!"

"What does she want with Kyouko-jiejie though?" Zhao Shi wondered.

The three Japanese player shuddered, "This is not the old case of 'She is so cute, I'm bringing her home with me.' That swept over old folks back then, right?" They recall how a cute thirteen years old girl in furisode toddled awkwardly to Ki'in and greeted everyone before introducing herself as daughter of Touya Meijin.

The reaction from neighborhood was enough to make Touya Akiko keep her new daughter inside their house for months in fear she would get kidnapped.

"Well, she does looks lovesick with Touya." Waya couldn't help but pointed out.

"Smitten." Zhao Shi added his own two cents. "She is not… how American say it? Batting for another team?" He asked, miming swinging baseball bat.

The appalled look on the three Japanese amused Zhao Shi greatly, as a mischievous grin bloomed in his cute face. "Zhao Shi…where did you learn such thing?!"

"Hizuri-san is married, and-"

The perk of having cute face of an angel, say one outrageous thing and everyone would be on their toes. Living in a dorm with older pros also had its own perks, you overheard a lot of things."Never mind, by the way Kyouko-jiejie just won!"

"Eh?"

"Oh."

"Oi! That pretty blond woman ran to the stage and-" Hugged their princess of Go on the stage, and kissed her soundly on the cheeks. "Gee… what're we gonna do if people thinks that's part of the show?" Waya wondered out loud.

"SO, anyone still sure that she is stra-"

" **Zhao Shi!"**

* * *

 **On the way to Photo Studio…**

Kyouko was still blushing after the fiasco, and she was trembling a little as she was pretty sure the exhibition match was broadcasted in Japan too. She was kissed on the cheek by Julie-san… on stage, what would everyone in Japan said?! It was not indecent, surely not since Julie-san was a woman but-

"Kyouko… it's not so bad, I am sure your image is intact. You're kissed by Julie-san not the other way around." Yun-sensei tried to assure her.

Julie was pouting on the other side of limousin, _"It's just a small kiss, Kyouko-chan."_

On TV! Even when she kissed senpai's cheek it was in private, and not an enthusiastic smooch Julie gave her. She swore, the _chu_ sound was echoing in that hall! And after that she was blushing furiously like a tomato, and she almost fainted to boot! Her image as dignified Yamato Nadeshiko was most likely beyond repair by the time today's match was broadcasted in Japan.

" _Julie… you're embarrassing the poor girl enough, she is a celebrity and from what I researched about her. She has a strong and solid image as proper traditional Japanese girl. You just inflicted a great wound to that image, you realize?"_

" _Really?"_

" _Well… her official fan page has just flooded by American just now, a local station broadcasted the convention live just now. After all it's not every day Juliella of Diva brand lost control and kissed a Japanese girl on stage…"_

Julie blinked at that, " _What happen to easy skinship in our country?"_

" _The interesting part is not you kissing her cheek, it's her reaction… when we American get to see a cute Japanese girl blushing that red from a kiss on cheek then swayed on her feet as if she was going to faint? It's golden~ I swear, never in history so many people from America fill a fanpage with kawaiii… and love emoticon."_

Kyouko wanted to die listening to Jessica who just announced her LME fanpage had crashed because of heavy traffic, she was alright with being famous as it was part of her job but not for blushing and almost fainting on stage!

"Kyouko… why don't you call _him_." Yun-sensei passed her phone to her trembling hand. "This count as a distress I think, and you need to calm down."

"It's five AM in the morning in Japan."

"He already wake up by then, you realize?"

"Right."

* * *

 **Japan (Ren's Kondo)**

That was how Ren got a call when he was in the shower, and knowing the odd hour call couldn't be anyone but his kouhai who was in New York, Ren picked up the call in towel, hair wet, and his neck still got some unwashed soap bubble.

"Moshi-moshi… Touya-san?" His heart almost gave out when he heard her shaky reply. "What?"

"Julie-san kissed my cheeks on stage! In front of so many peoples! On camera!" She cried.

Huh? His mother did what?

"Now, I am known in America as a girl who get kissed by Hizuri Jullie and-" She was stammering, "My fanpage just crashed!"

He listened to her rambling for a while before he covered the receiver and laughed.

"Senpai! You're laughing at me just now, didn't you?!"

"I am sorry…" Damn, she had sharp ears. "I can't help it."

"Hidooooooooooi! You're so mean! The worst! I am dying of embarrassment here and you laugh at me! I thought you're my best friend!" He could almost see her flapping her hand up and down animatedly on the other end.

He quickly assured her, "I am still your best friend, I assure you… " Kyouko-chan was so cute. "It's just you make a big deal of nothing. You're getting famous in America, that's a wonderful opportunity and you make it sounds like you're involved in a scandal."

"...Wonderful you said?! Kissed by a world class model is?!"

She was not comforted for sure, but Ren couldn't resist to add. "It's not like you never kiss my cheek…"

"In private! No one's looking and the whole country didn't know!" She squeaked.

He raised an eyebrow at her retort, "So because no one's looking make it right? So, that means I can give you one too… a kiss on the cheek."

"NOT in Japan, no you can't!"

"Is that so?"

Ignoring his wet body, Ren slid down to sit beside his bed and let her launch a long lecture about Japanese decorum and propriety. A lecture Ren politely refrain from pointing out that at some point they had broken at least half of it.

* * *

 **Back in New York**

Somehow Hime-chan had calmed down after her long rant on phone, and it surprised Julie such a mature girl could sulk and pout at something the other person said to her. Whatever denial for the nature of their relationship Hime-chan said this morning was nulled, since there was no way her relationship with her senior was lukewarm senpai-kohai, or platonic best friend.

Julie had platonic best friend and but she didn't run to that guy friend first thing when she felt distressed, and Kyouko did. Even if you were awake at five in the morning, Julie doubted the guy Kyouko lectured to dry his hair properly _-which mean he jumped out of the shower for her-_ was just a best friend. Well, nothing wrong with taking it slow she supposed. She had all intention to befriend the younger girl, and she would get an invite and-

" _Julie."_ Jess called, "Stop daydreaming and give Miss Touya a briefing on our brand and new line."

Julie cleared her throat, embarrassed she had been daydreaming about Hime's wedding. "Ah yes, my brand Diva as it's name implied is basically all dress that make us woman feels like goddess… inspiring confidence that we're pretty, attractive, elegant… and any other flattering description for feminine beauty under the sun…"

That was simple enough, clothing line that inspire confidence.

" _Now… I might mention princess Kaguya but my new line have nothing to do with pretty princess born who ask for five impossible treasures and run to the moon leaving her parents and prince in tears."_ Julie told them bluntly.

Kyouko sweat-dropped. 'I don't want to admit it but that's an apt description of Princess Kaguya.' Definitely nothing like princess in western fairytale who all married the princes in their story, Kaguya rejected them in somewhat gentle manner or deadly. Depend on how you see it, her impossible request could be interpreted as subtle way to tell her suitors to give up or send them to their death. Kyouko liked Kaguya thought, at least the way she dealt with her admirers.

" _But it have everything to do with the character of Kaguya…"_ Julie added, with a smirk on her face.

Kyouko blinked at that, _"Nothing to do with the story but the character of Kaguya-hime?'_

" _Yes."_ Julie nodded enthusiastically, " _Girls in america grow up with Fairy Tail of DIsney's rendition with happily ever after, so Japanese version of princess like Kaguya is really different. She is a sheltered princess so there's innocent side in her character, but there's also strength and selfishness with how she rejected her suitors and leave for the moon, where she belongs."_

Where did she get the idea sheltered meant innocent? A girl who made hell out of her suitors' life couldn't be innocent.

" _So there are six dresses I want you to model, but we will take a lot of photos only on two main ones as they would be featured prominently in every angle."_

Just six dresses? Then it shouldn't take too long, Kyouko thought.

A girl in her twenties with dark brown hair with green highlight and blue eyes came and carried a mannequin with the dress. _"Julie, here's the day dress…"_

" _Thank's Olive."_ Julie exclaimed.

Kyouko's eyes widened at the sight of the dress, it was a beautiful white dress with corset like top with heart neckline and semi-flared skirt with pale pink flower bush on the bottom. It didn't escape her attention that the ribbon that tied the corset ended just above the navel and split to two triangle tip that reached her mid thigh. The skirt also looked modest at first sight, but there was a little triangle split on the middle that tied in zigzag with ribbon like the corset top.

She sputtered, " _That dress shows a lot of skin! My bellybutton especially!"_

" _It's just a little skin, Hime-chan! And it cover all important bits!"_

She didn't mind the shoulder actually as some of Monogatari's kimono had wide collar but the corset just- _"How I could look like an innocent goddess with something that expose my stomach?"_

Julie pouted, _"Boo… it's not like you will get a cold Hime-chan. Aren't you also an actress? If you're one, even butt naked you can look innocent."_ Kyouko tensed at that, _"What would your senior say that you turn down a job just because of little skin? I read your contract policy about showing skin, and I believe your description of modest didn't match one in the contract. You just didn't consent on any clothes that cover as much as lingerie or bikini… and my dress covered plenty. Aren't you a pro, Hime-chan?"_

Yun could see something snapped inside his charge, and applauded Julie for pushing the right button.

" _I will do it!"_

Hook, line and sinker. Kyouko never stood a chance. There was a lot of Kyaa~ and Hiey on the dressing room when Julie's assistant helped Kyouko to put on the dress. _"Girl, how did you put on all these garments and yet you have no clue how to wear a corset?!"_

" _Uhm… uhm… I am used to it!"_ Kyouko told her. _"Kyaa, where did you touch-"_ Kyouko squeaked.

" _Well… the corset is like a push up bra so…"_

" _Just tell me that, I can do it myself!"_

" _Nice shape, small but nice!~"_

" _Miss Olive!"_

" _You might be petite… but you have a nice proportion. Showing some skin won't kill you."_

" _Please no more compliment about my body!"_

" _And for a Japanese you have a long legs, why are you hiding them in kimono? Guys would go wild at them."_ Of course her protest was ignored.

" _No, miss… I will keep my long legs to myself!"_

" _Are all Japanese girl this stingy with skin?"_

* * *

 **Five minutes later…**

Think up of a character fast or she would be able to leave the dressing room ever! Not with this belly exposing dress, why it had to show off her navel when it cover everything else?! Why?  
Kyouko fought the urge to shake her head because the hairstylist was still busy putting the wig on. She had to concentrate on character. What kind of character Julie wanted to wear this dress?

Innocence was strongly associated with children, but that wouldn't be the kind of purity Julie wanted. Kaguya was the image of Julie's muse, so she had to imagine herself as Kaguya. A sheltered princess, who obviously didn't know much about the world and-

Wasn't that the same as herself?! Kyouko's eyes went wide in realization, her fingers raised in reflex as she tapped invisible board in air, drawing confused looks from everyone in dressing room. They had been warned to let her be if she was in her daydream though. _'Is she alright though?'_

Before those five pushy suitors came, Kaguya must had a perfect world where she could be a the carefree and pampered pretty princess her adoptive parents adored. Then they came and forced her parents to make her available for marriage or else. That must be damn annoying, they didn't even know her, just rumor about her beauty and yet they dared to demand her hand in marriage. Suddenly Kyouko felt sorry for Kaguya, that was like getting five Shotarou dropped on her life out of nowhere. All thing considered, it was no wonder Kaguya didn't care if they die to retrieve her requested gifts.

Well, she would send Shotarou to his death if she was born in 10BC too.

" _I am done! Damn, am I good or what? I just brush you up a little and put on the wig, but you looks so gorgeous Hime-chan!"_ It was nothing new for Kyouko to see beautician in awe of their work on her.

She opened her eyes, as usual whenever she got a makeover she would do her best to avert her attention from her reflection as she concentrate on creating her character. Kaguya looked back at her, her ebony hair was covered with cream colored wig, that tied with frilly cloth that reminded Kyouko of bride's gorgeous veil. The makeup was light with her lips painted in glossy pink, and there was a lot of work to emphasize her amber eyes with the thick eyeliner, mascara and pale eyeshadow to darken the area around her eyes.

She was going to portray an innocent girl who lived happily in her perfect world… but- going back to be that Mogami Kyouko was just- for once in her life since she started acting, her heart rebelled at the very thought.

" _That's a nice smile you have, Hime-chan but… not exactly what I want."_ Julie told her bluntly with angelic smile.

It was a shock of a lifetime for Kyouko who in her short time as a model was given a no-good comment. _"Uhm, no good?"_ She asked timidly, " _Why?"_

Julie hummed, sighing. _"Well… how to say this, you're not enjoying yourself. I don't think it's because you're uncomfortable with the dress, because as soon as the camera rolling you're not trying to cover your cute belly button."_ At that Kyouko quickly wrap her hands around her navel. _"Which really impress me considering how uncomfortable you are in reality but… I just feel you're hesitant about smiling in carefree and innocent manner, why is that?"_

" _I…just…"_ Turning back to that girl was repulsive, she didn't want to! She had to, this was a job and as a pro she should-

Yun who was standing behind Julie groaned inwardly, _'She… is still feeling uneasy about her old self.'_ In fact when Yun just got her as his special student, he didn't think it was an exaggeration to say Kyouko despised her old naive self. The girl who gave her loves to peoples who didn't return it and broke herself apart in the process. _"Excuse me, Julie-san… can you give me five minutes to talk with my charge?"_

Julie frowned at that, _"Very well…"_

Yun was quick to remove Kyouko from the set, which was a field of pink flower and clear sky and back to her dressing room.

As Jessica watched the two go, she said. _"That's rare for you to miss, usually you pick good models that fit your clothes easily."_

" _I didn't miss and not this time either."_ Julie stated a matter of factly, _"I know that haunted look on her face, I have seen them in my son."_

At that Jessica froze, Julie missed Kuon badly but never she brought up her son so easily in conversation like this. _"What do you mean, the same haunted look?"_

" _The worst look you could see on the eyes of a child."_ Julie surmised, and she wished she had not see it in the eyes of another. The eyes that said the world had betrayed them, but they hated themselves more than the world.

* * *

 **Kyouko's dressing room**

It was an old routine Yun wished they didn't have to repeat but it couldn't be helped. He would tell her to sit down and he would kneel in front of her so even if she looked down she couldn't look away from him. "Kyouko… your parents, friends and everyone who loves you including me will say it again and again… your old self, that Mogami Kyouko is not a foolish girl who deserves everything that happen to her. It's not because you didn't try harder or you're not good enough."

"..." And as usual she would just stare at him, hands clasped around his talisman. Thankfully this time she was not holding it so tight as if it was her lifeline to the point she hurt herself. That was a good sign already.

"That poor girl was unfortunate.. And those who hurt her didn't deserve her love. So once again please remember to forgive her." Yun placed his hand above hers that was holding Corn and said. "Innocence is not a sin, longing to be loved isn't foolishness either… alright?"

Then Kyouko would nod obediently. "How about my work?"

In the end she would concentrate on the present again, "Why don't you just remember the kind boy who gave you his talisman?" Yun encouraged her. "He has always been your pillar of strength and this time too…" He patted her clasped hands gently as if assuring an upset child. "He would be your strength."

How sad it was when it comes to her past the only memory of happiness she could cling onto was a few days of happily playing with a kind childhood friend of hers when she had thirteen years of it? The only memories unstained by years playing a good daughter for a mother that never wanted her, and friend and ideal girl for childhood friend that betrayed her for his own pride and selfishness.

She was getting better as time passed and Tsuruga-kun had been tremendous help, but a wound in your soul especially one as big as hers even with time would feel number. Yun himself didn't know when they would disappear and not hurting anymore.

* * *

 **Back on set**

As if a switch had been flipped, the girl transformed to the perfect model they imagined would be perfect to model Julie's Kaguya dresses. Her smile changed, no longer demure but a true carefree smile that was childlike. Twirling across the field of flower, dancing freely in her own perfect little world.

" _Wow."_ Jessica was awed, _"What kind of magic you used, Mister Yun?"_

The Korean just smiled enigmatically, _"Magic you said… I'd say it's her very own magic. She just need a nudge to the right direction sometimes."_

Julie who had been admiring Kyouko for quite sometime tore her attention away from the shoot to look at Yun, _"She has it hard…"_ Yun turned to her in confusion. _"A life no child should suffer… I mean, at her age she should be carefree and full of hope about her future. But because one way or another… a child suffer because their world is unkind to them."_

" _Mrs. Julie… you-"_

" _I don't know why and I won't pry, but it seems Kaguya who believes she lives in her very own perfect little world trigger something in Hime-chan."_ Julie murmured softly, _"Like a child that burned once won't go anywhere near a fire."_

Yun smiled at that sadly, _"An apt description… Yes, she has that kind of fear. A child that was forced by the world to grow up too fast against her will."_ He wondered why he even entertained Julie's unvoiced wish to know more about Kyouko. Maybe because he could tell, this was someone who had been in his shoes. _"But she is getting better, now she can honestly like herself… she is starting to let herself to be truly happy without fear."_

" _How?"_ There was so much pain in her voice that Yun and Jess almost afraid Julie would choke on her own words. _"How did she get better? What did you do that I…"_

Did not do?

Yun stared at Julie in disbelief, the unvoiced words was as clear as the day for him. He had done a brief background search on Julie, and found she had a missing son. Or rather the son was just missing from public radar. Considering her combined fame with her husband, he could imagine what her son went through. Probably what young Uesugi Hiou went through times ten, this was Hollywood after all. He was not sure if Kyouko's issue was in any way relevant to Julie's son's but…

" _I am sure you tried your best, Mrs. Julie but… you see even when I and everyone around Kyouko tried our best to help her. In the end it's up to Kyouko to stand on her own feet. Our children is not as weak as we thought, they're strong… as long as you believe in them."_

" _Believe in them…"_

* * *

Second dress for Kyouko was also white with pale blue ombre that faded to white from the bottom, thankfully for her this dress cover more than the last. It was shorter than the last, the semi coming halfway to her thigh with the back fell all the way to her ankle. There was also white pattern of foliage on the bottom against the pale blue part. The white satin silk material ended just above her chest, with modern flower lace covering from chest to her neck, her toned arms left bare.

The setting this time was a natural stony path with rainforest shrub covering the rest of the ground. Kyouko let herself immersed in her fairytale daydream. Amazed by the wide leaves that was bigger than her head, earning approving compliment from photographer when she took shelter under the wide leaf like a forest spirit.

" _She did a good job, but I can't help but wonder what she is daydreaming about to look that happy?"_ Jess hated talking about Kuon, no offense to the kid but depressed Julie was not someone she was good to deal with. Sulking Julie? Just let her be and toss a couple of sweets to cheer the girl up. Angry Julie? She just need to let her charge to vent and Julie would be as good as new. But sad and depressed Julie? She would duck to nearest corner and call for Kuu.

Yun cleared his throat, _"Well…"_ Could he answer honestly that Kyouko was daydreaming about exploring the forest with her friend, Corn?

Yun had a mixed feeling about Kyouko's other childhood friend, which the girl told him as part of her counseling back in her first year in Kaiou. Kyouko was not in her best condition when she told him about Corn, aside he was apparently the only good memories she had left in her childhood after the elderly couple Saena dumped with babysitting duty passed away. Elderly couple Kyouko barely remembered considering she was five when they passed away and by that time Fuwa had taken over the duty.

There was good memories about Fuwa couples off course, or so she claimed. Though Yun doubted it was that good considering it would somehow connect to their bratty son, and Yun who have talked with them knew how ashamed they were to accept Kyouko and began to love the girl only after Kyouko tried her best to fit in their inn. Unlike Kouyou and Akiko, their love for Kyouko at first had not been genuine. Which was why they readily gave Kyouko up to the Touya couple, because Akiko genuinely wanted Kyouko as her daughter.

Corn in the other hand was part of her past Kyouko stubbornly clung into, and become the only one after Saena fled from her life. Kyouko was pretty distraught when talking about the boy back then, but Yun was pretty sure the boy was not a fairy. He didn't tell Kyouko this of course, and believed Kyouko at this point knew that too _maybe_. Still, how many preteen boy would be willingly indulge a six years old girl's wild imagination and played with her every day until he had to leave? That kind of boy just didn't fit general profile of preteen boy in common. Of course there were boys that good with younger girls, especially one with siblings but usually they would correct Kyouko not encouraging them. His name was especially weird, as Yun was sure no boy would be named Corn by their parent.

" _I wish my Corn could meet Hime-chan."_

Yun was snapped out of his thought at that, _"Corn? Your corn?"_ Yun carefully pronounced the name, trying to get his accent as close as possible to native speaker.

Julie blinked at him, _"Corn? Oh… yes, my accent. It's been twenty years and yet because we use English as our first language, my accent when pronouncing my son's name is never quite right."_ Then she pulled out her planner and used the last page to write the name in alphabet.

K-U-O-N

Yun snapped his finger, _"Oh, you mean Kuon."_ Using Japanese or rather Asian way to pronounce the name. _"To pronounce it right you just have to pause between the U and O a little longer."_ Why he was correcting a mother how to pronounce her own son's name?!

Julie nodded, _"Kuon."_ She beamed. _"Thank you Mister Yun… Kuu should just tell me how."_ She grumbled to herself.

Yun suddenly felt very sorry for Kuon, that name was Japanese but it didn't sound right with English pronunciation. Wait… could it be? Nah… such coincidence was impossible, unless Fate was playing around.

* * *

 **Back in Japan (LME)**

"So Kyouko is modeling for your mother by now, and from what I heard… she fell in love with Kyouko at first sight."

Ren groaned, "Why you only can open your schedule for me at six in the morning again?"

Lorry's answer to his query was prompt, "I was up the whole night to make sure Sakura-chan and Li-kun get their dream wedding!"

So it was his otome game again! "Never mind then… what do you want me to say about her new contract with Diva anyway? It's good for her career, she can get her face out there more…" It was what he did when he was still a newbie and why he encouraged Kyouko to keep modelling. Yashiro's reasoning that because he ran to Kyouko more often for modelling job was of course untrue, at least he convinced himself he was being sincere and looking forward to be co-stars in the same acting job with her.

"Your mother is extending her brand in Asia, especially Japan." Lorry dropped the bomb. "And I am sure she is going to offer at least one year contract with Japan branch of Diva to Kyouko by the end of the day."

At that Ren tensed, his eyes went wide. "Well… I am not exactly in any position to stop her from extending her business…" He didn't even know what his parents especially other was thinking about his selfishness to move to Japan. They didn't contact him at all, and he didn't either.

Lorry gave him the look Ren knew pretty well, the ' _are you dumb_ ' look. "Baka! Who cares where Julie is going to open her boutique? I am asking, don't you get her patience is stretched pretty thin by now?"

"..."

"You're already number one actor in Japan." He was still not as famous as Kuu yet, but Lorry was sure it was just about time. He also had an issue about 'romance' Lorry had not brought up yet but if hints Akiko had been dropping lately was anything to go by, Ren would get over it somehow.

Though… he just had to fall for Kyouko of all girls out there, seriously… both of them had serious issue when romance was concerned. It would be a rollercoaster of romance for sure if it did work.

"Don't you think it's about time to…"

Ren stood up abruptly, "This conversation is over President, let's don't talk about it." He was tense and Lorry raised his hands in surrender, forcing Ren to the point the boy got rattled won't work.

"Alright, you may go…" He waved his hand in shooing motion. "But promise me to call Kyouko when you can later, alright?

Ren stared at him in disbelief, "...Even if you say that." He was going to without any prompting.

* * *

 **New York**

"Hello, It's almost evening here but it should be good morning in Japan, ne? Senpai…" Kyouko greeted him, she had finished the 'innocent' part of Kaguya series and now was prepped for the other half of the series.

"Good morning Touya-san."

At his tone Kyouko stopped, "Senpai? Is there something wrong?" He sounded worried to her.

"Ah, I'm just a little tired." Ren told her.

She of course didn't but his flimsy excuse, "At seven past half in the morning? Already?"

He knew it too, she knew him that well. "I have a meeting with Sachou just now, and you know how exhausting he could be." He told her and quickly added, "How is it? Your first overseas modelling job?"

Kyouko sighed, purposely letting him know she was going to leave it at that since he was changing the topic. "It's fun… but also more difficult than usual for me."

"Why?"

She glanced at Yun-sensei who was sitting in the corner and pointedly feigning ignorance of the call, and then to makeup artist that wouldn't understand Japanese at all. "Have you feel embarrassed about your foolishness when you're young, senpai? So embarrassed to the point you feel like dying just remembering it?"

Ren's eyes narrowed at that, obviously Kyouko was not talking about embarrassing childhood moment like wetting one's bed. "More than embarrassed..." It was repulsive thought, just remembering them. "I'd think repulsed is the word you're looking for."

"I suppose." She closed her eyes when the makeup artist was working on her eyelids. "I wasn't feeling good at all and tried to cover it with acting that I can't act the way… Julie-san wants me. Of course I was seen through at once, she is also a veteran actress after all…"

His mother was as sharp as ever, "What kind of aspect of your past?"

"A girl who daydream about her perfect little world… so carefree so innocent, believing no one is going to bully her." She was chuckling now. "Princess Kaguya who was pampered by her adoptive parents, sheltered from the ugly world outside."

Ah, she was used to be that way. A girl who couldn't see how wrong it was to be forced by one's mother to get nothing less than perfect score, groomed by her guardians to be their perfect bride, and oblivious the prince cared more about himself. She hoped and hoped and then that hope was crushed cruelly before her very eyes.

It was repulsing too, if he had to act any character that resemble his old self. He would try his best but…

"You overcame it, regardless… you've done well. It must've been hard on you."

Why it was so easy for him to say the words she wanted to hear the most? This casanova-senpai! "Thank you, senpai."

" _My… you're so red, did your boyfriend tell you he loves you or something?"_ The beautician asked enthusiastically.

Kyouko ended the line, one hand hovering over her red face. _"No."_ She didn't even deny the 'boyfriend' part.

* * *

When the shoot for 'night scene' Kyouko was in her top form, the dress was off shoulder like the first and was layered in ombre black to purple, beautifully wrapping her delicate curves. It was much easier to portray the Kaguya who smite her suitors. She was dignified, arrogant, and free.

" _You know… as usual you didn't miss Julie, but the fact she did much better when portraying this side scares me a little."_ Jess couldn't help but say. _"She looks almost euphoric even."_

Julie just hummed happily, _"This side of hers is pretty cute though."_

" _Uhm, cute is not the world I am looking for when describing this version of Hime-chan."_

Yun just laughed nervously, _'If not because the previous act as innocent girl, she won't be so happy to portray this kind of triumph in her face at the thought of smiting guys like that brat.'_ She'd rather to pretend he never exist. Or perhaps Tsuruga-kun was encouraging her too much.

Still… at the rate they made calls with each other in this one week long separation, he would be very tempted to join Yashiro's ship. Because they were dating without status condition was getting really ridiculous. No wonder Kotonami-kun was so smug about her bet, she was most likely right.

* * *

 **Next Episode in Silk Hiding Steel**

It was their last day in New York and the closing ceremony just ended, she was tired and for a moment thought she was hallucinating seeing an unknown blonde woman grabbing Zhao Shi by his hair roughly in the corridor.

" _What are you doing?! Let Zhao Shi go!"_

" _Hmph, more Asian… this boy dare to bump to me. Such a rude cretin-"_

Zhao Shi flailed, _"I apologize already! I didn't mean to."_

The next thing Kyouko knew she already close the distance to Zhao Shi and the racist, and grabbed the offending hand. _"Let him go or else… Madam."_

Julie arrived in that moment gasping, _"You!"_

" _Hizuri Juliella… hanging around with the likes of your son I see…"_

 **New York Arc should be just two chap but somehow we get three…. I just make it longer and longer XDDD ha ha ha Well, depends on the word count it can be two and half with the other half cover the opening of Prisoner arc.**

 **Please Review**


	20. Episode 19

**Skip beat is obviously not mine, hence a fanfiction of Skip Beat~  
BTW... for those who predict the cruel woman is Tina, I'm sorry XDDD You got it wrong! **

**Episode 19: Sayonara New York**

The sixth day couldn't come sooner to Kyouko's taste, as first time in the morning at last the hotel staffs delivered her kimonos in pristine condition to Julie's door. She was relieved they found place that know how to clean her kimono. Just one day after she ran out of clothes to wear, Julie had presented one new wardrobe for her to wear. Claiming all of them are last season design from Diva that could be worn casually. She couldn't even reject it, considering Julie wanted to play dressing up the night before and after wearing a dozen or so Julie insisted they were made just for her.

If they were late even one more day, Kyouko was afraid there would be another dozen of clothes for her from Julie. Not even Avidy and Monogatari gave her this much freebies as modeling perks. She usually got a couple from each gig, never a dozen.

Now, hopefully her kimono was in good condition.

Kyouko had no bad intention, really, but it was just understandable for her to check each of her silk kimono to make sure they were not damaged, right? The hotel staffs looked like she was the judge of underworld weighing their heart as she sort through each kimono.

It was not like she would lash out to them if any kimono was damaged. Touya family had their own seamstress that could fix it in a jiffy anyway. _"Everything seems to be in order, thank you."_ She turned towards them and inwardly sighed when they tensed involuntarily. _"You can leave."_ She never told them to stay in the first place anyway.

" _Thank you very much dear guest! Once again our most sincerest apologies for all the trouble!"_

They should have gone when dismissed, no need to stay. Kyouko was very tempted to close the door on their face, but as a child raised in Ryokan she didn't have the heart to treat them with even an inch of rudeness. Even as a guest.

Click

" _Wow, they are so beautiful!"_ Kyouko couldn't help but smiled at Julie who was sparkling in delight at the sight of kimono laid out on her bed. _"They're all hands down from your mother, Hime-chan? All of these are silk?"_

" _Yes, most of them at least… and kimono typically is made of silk."_ She answered carefully

Julie ran her hand across one particular kimono, the one she wore on the first day in airport. " _Oh… this is the one you wore when you met me, it feels different from the other. It's rough and uneven, it looks rustic because uneven thread widths. It looks like cotton though…"_

" _Ah, it's Tsumugi silk…"_ Kyouko beamed, _"It's an antique and made from hatched wild silk cocoon...usually it's not made for formal occasion. But this particular kimono is… it's very durable and comfortable."_

Julie hummed at that, _"I see…"_

Kyouko was folding all of them back when Julie asked, _"Ne… Hime-chan, do you always made call at least once everyday to your senior? On the modelling day you call him three times I recalled."_ After the photo shoot, Kyouko called him again very late at night before returning back to sleep. Julie who wanted coffee caught Kyouko talking on the phone as making tea in the pantry.

" _Hm… I suppose throughout my stay in America I did, the same with my family…"_

" _And when in Japan?"_

" _It's not as easy to make time for call but we try, luckily when I am here he is in one of his rare downtime period."_ Kyouko said, smiling happily. _"As an entertainer he is much busier than I am, but I have other job as Go player and Sadou master… those two jobs don't allow me to bring my phone with me."_ Because those two profession demanded quietness. _"There are times we just missed each other's call for days… even at night."_

Julie smirked like a Cheshire cat but Kyouko was too busy with taking care of her garment to notice it. _"Hoo… do you go out with him often?"_

" _Hm… after our modelling job most of the time, our break period usually matched so we can go out to eat together."_ Of course she didn't know it was Yashiro's and Yun's doing. _'Why am I spilling my life so easily to Julie-san again? Somehow her presence makes me really comfortable.'_ If she didn't know better, she would have thought Corn was related to her or something.

" _Often?"_ Her blue eyes sparkled with interest. _  
_

" _Uhm… lunch or dinner, at least three times a week?"_ She hummed, mentally counting the frequency. " _If neither of us have anything outside of Tokyo."_

" _I see…"_ Julie braced herself and asked, _"How intimate you two have gone then?"_

At that Kyouko froze, once again openly displaying her dear caught in headlights look. _"Intimate?!"_ She squeaked, _"Nothing of course!"_ She was flailing her hands wildly, face flaming in embarrassment. _"Nothing so shameless!"_

Julie deflated, _"So we American are shameless to you, Hime-chan? I am in shock I think my lifespan is shortened by thirty years at least. So Now I only have five minutes."_

" _Heh?! I am so sorry!"_

It was amazing Hime-chan still bought the lifespan joke. Usually people would ignore it by the third time she said it. Julie smiled guiltily, raising her hands in comforting gesture. _"Kidding! Just kidding! Hime-chan… intimacy didn't mean being inappropriate you know?"_ Of course she was mostly bluffing here but as a traditional girl who was naive about this kind of thing Julie was sure she would eat up anything a married woman like her said. _"I mean how comfortable you are with your senpai? Do you let him hug you? Hold your hands… standing close beside him?"_

She had to say she was impressed how quick Kyouko calmed down, and how cute she was when thinking. The tapping the air habit no doubt was from playing go, she had seen some Go player in convention when on standby had habit tapping their fingers on nearest flat surface.

" _I suppose… he hugged me before, but that's for comforting me when I am feeling upset. I did drag him by his hands sometimes, but so did he… we always keep our distance respectfully most of the time."_

Julie was unsure she had to be glad or sad her guess was spot on. _"You know Hime-chan… do you realize you're unknowingly dating your senior already?"_

Surprisingly she didn't blush or panic, Hime-chan could be calm at the strangest time. _"Huh? How could that be? When we didn't give each other's consent or talking about it?"_

Logic, a marvelous thing that wreck romantic part of the brain at the worst time. " _Uhm… even so, having lunch and dinner together… comforting another, caring for each other… like you did with preparing his bento…"_ Julie listed on, _"You also know each other very well… you're already **like** dating. Though perhaps not as intimate as most dating couple…"  
_ Even by Japanese standard.

Kyouko was still unfailingly calm as she listened to Julie's words. _"Really… but nothing we did was perceived that way by media, aside from that one time I accidentally came to a party he attended too with my parents in white kimono and he happen to wear white suits…"_ Then she added, _"Which is really funny considering we didn't do it on purpose and no date would come with her family…"_

And that was how the assumption died before a rumor started.

" _I see…"_ Julie sweat-dropped, _'The type who have sparkly clean record, and not easily dragged to any rumor.'_

" _But if dating is consisting of what we did together… I don't get why people make a big deal out of it."_

" _Huh?"_

" _I mean…"_ Kyouko closed her eyes, an annoyed twitch crossed her face. _"Even though there's no rumor in the end, the article about us coming in white together still mention that assumption. It drove girls in my school wild for a while."_

Julie paled, _"You're not… bullied I hope?"_

" _No."_ Kyouko answered too quickly, _"I have quite a reputation to be honest, anyone would think twice to bully me."_

And that effectively became the end of conversation.

* * *

 **Go Convention Hall**

They were on break period and on stage there was a Q&A session between the participant of convention with high ranking Go player and title holder. So the lower dan was on standby until it was their turn. Kyouko was surprised when Sui Feng of all people approached her table, carrying a portable board. She didn't ask for a game, but recreated their recent game and didn't start a discussion either.

"Sui Feng? What is it?" Kyouko realizing she was speaking in Japanese quickly switched to Chinese,[Do you need me for something, Sui Feng?]

[I heard your modelling went well yesterday, Touya…], Sui Feng began.

Kyouko was confused why Sui Feng brought it up considering she seemed to be the least interested in her modelling. [Yes, it went well…]

[You're offered a contract too, right?]

[That have to wait until Diva open their branch in Japan, but yes… one year contract.] Like one she got with Avidy.

Sui Feng sighed, [That means you have two overseas brand under your belt… even in my standpoint as ordinary person that's amazing.]

[Thank you.] Kyouko replied with a smile.

[But your Go is even more amazing in my opinion, you raise in rank so quickly… even Nase who is in the same batch is still a Shodan. You're still in winning streak for your weekly game, right?] Kyouko nodded at that, [You have a bright future here and yet…]

[And yet?] Kyouko prompted.

[Why are you starting a career as a model and actress? Is Go not enough for you? I don't see you doing entertainment job for the sake of publication like Yong Ha.] Sui Feng's eyes were sharp as she said this. [What are you trying to do, Touya? Are you going to leave Go Pro world? Is it fame? Or is it something else?]

Kyouko blinked owlishly at her, eyes softened as it dawned on her what was on Sui Feng's mind. [I am not going to abandon Go world, Sui Feng… not now or in the future.]

[But your job as-]

[Go have been helping me since I was young.] Go was the first thing she learned that helped her to please elderly couple back in Kyouto. When she was still learning how to do katsuramuki and nakai's duties, she would offer playing Go to entertain Fuwa Inn's guest. Then when she came to Tokyo, Go was the easiest way to communicate with her adopted father. [I will not abandon it so easily.]

[Is Go not an obligation to you, because Touya-Meijin is your father?] She asked skeptically.

[I will admit, unlike my father my Go is not my life. But I will keep playing because I am grateful to Go and I love playing Go.]

[...Touya…]

[Even if acting and modelling becomes my passion, it will never change.] She told the Chinese player. [Is that good enough for you, Sui Feng?]

She heaved a sigh before answering, [ I suppose, you're being honest at least… Touya. ] She trailed off, [Then again, for as long as I know you… you're not a liar.]

* * *

 **That night**

Not a liar, Sui Feng's last line was echoing in her head for the whole day. She wondered why she didn't deny Sui Feng's statement, enlightening the chinese girl she was mistaken about Kyouko being a honest person. Kyouko was pretty sure she had become a consummate liar at the tender age of six, after Corn left… no, it was since that rainy day she was crying his name out to the dark sky desperately.

That was the day she started donning a mask, hiding her real emotion from people around her. She even deceived herself, more than she already had to the point of delusion. She hid them all, showing only the good side of her personality so she didn't trouble anyone. Or so she told herself, she just didn't want to be thrown away.

Self preservation at its finest.

Came to think of it, the irony that Shotarou saw through her that one time was pretty hilarious. She innocently declare she wanted to be his bride, no ill will whatsoever. But what Shotarou think at that? A rejection would have been nicer, but that boy quickly assume the worse of her saying she was just going to laze around in lap of luxury as the wife of number one musician. Which was still funny even now, because even at tender age of six she was never a freeloader in Fuwa inn, where did Shotarou get the idea she was going to leech off of him? She had no slightest idea.

Well, the only right part he got was she didn't declare that ridiculous dream with the nicest intention. She was thinking of herself, to establish a place, a home for her. Abandonment issue, she wished she could live without it. Easier than done as until now she was still haunted by it.

That was why it was so hard for her to forgive her old self, perhaps even harder than forgiving Shotarou. Then again when it comes to Shotarou it was more like she gave up on him, so she was not going to forgive or getting revenge, just not forgetting the brat was a nuisance she wanted to get out of her life. Who didn't want to? Even Yashiro-san and Tsuruga-senpai who had brief run in with the brat wanted him out of their life. It was pretty amazing really, how quick Shotarou made enemies lately.

RING RING

Speaking of Tsuruga-senpai, here he made a call. How convenient he was using caller id nowadays, but that was because Yun-sensei told him the call that made it through her cell phone shouldn't be unknown. It was confusing people with extensive list of contact like her.

"Moshi-moshi… senpai, this is Touya."

"Good evening, Touya." It was something new to ask her senior to omit honorific from her surname, saying her regular friend called her Touya so wouldn't it be weird for someone older than closer to her to call her -san? Strangely Tsuruga-senpai sounded a little tense even though he relented in the end. "How is today? If everything goes well according to your schedule, you would be back by the day after tomorrow, ne?"

She couldn't help but smiled in amusement, recalling her teasing yesterday she couldn't help but say. "I am still working but you're already asking about me." She grinned to herself, pulling a little of Kashima Yuu character to the front. "Do you… miss me that much?"

In the other end Ren was stunned, his heart almost stopped when he heard her gentle and loving tone. He almost buy it for a second until he caught her game. This would be fun and a welcome distraction. "I am… in my every waking moment and my deepest dream." He returned smoothly.

Kyouko looked at her reflection in nearest window, it was as reflective as a mirror in the dark night. "Even your dream, hm…" She was blushing again, She still had a long way to go to develop an immunity to this flirting business. "Then I must be keeping you awake for days, senpai." Don't blush Kyouko! Don't! "Like a kiss for sleeping beauty."

Unknown to Ren who was in another part of the world and Kyouko, Julie was watching everything in the background. _'What are they doing?'_ She was no good in speaking Japanese, and if she tried it would be in simple phrases and broken Japanese but she could understand them just fine, after all both Kuon and Kuu were fluent at it. _'They're flirting?!'_ She didn't pass Kyouko as incapable of flirting, it was out of character for Kyouko to flirt like this.

Too forward and flamboyant.

Wait- of course! This was an acting exercise! Didn't Hime-chan say in her first drama, she was going to play as flamboyant school prince whose pick up lines littered with fairytale-esque reference? She was practicing it on her senpai?

"Ah… my apologies for the long silence senpai. Just now your honeyed word render me speechless. But then I didn't mind losing my voice to see you."

"Just like a mermaid princess…" Ren was on the roll, this was really fun. "Unfortunately I'd like to hear your melodious voice, lulling me to stupor."

It was at that moment Kyouko saw smoke started to erupt from her ears and Julie stealthily retreat to her room. "Stupor… hm, I will take note of that." That was the cue for their game to end, it was her lost again.

"That was fun."

"Sure, for a casanova like you."

Ren swiftly retort, "You're the one who gave me free reign to flirt with you, Touya…"

"Right, remind me to have a foresight on not giving you a free reign on anything ever again." She was rolling her eyes. "Especially in regards of your meal."

He chuckled softly, "Of course Touya, it's yours to do as you please… I give up on that long time ago."

There was a long pause until she spoke again, "Ne senpai…"

"Hm?"

"Are we doing dating like things lately?" She asked bluntly.

If Ren was drinking anything at the moment he would've choked. "What?"

"Apparently to Julie-san, who I don't get why I spill my life story to… we've unknowingly dating each other." She said in deadpan voice. "Aren't we?"

Ren would be flustered if she was not so calm about it, but she was and this was observation of a stranger. After all Ren knew Kyouko, and she was very careful about dropping name. Considering the lack of call from Sachou, obviously his mother didn't even get his name from Kyouko. "We do eat out together often, and we care for each other very much." The last one was something he was very proud to admit. "But dating is something that need each other consent and the nature of our feeling is platonic."

Kyouko nodded in understanding, "I see… I am not overly concerned but I'd like to confirm it in case we might cause horrible misunderstanding to media."

"I am sure we can deal with them just fine." Ren was not going distant himself from his childhood friend, especially with how quick she rose in fame on her own strength she would be able to hold her own ground even if she was associated to him.

"Glad to hear that…" She sighed in relieve, "By the way senpai, you're very experienced in dating matter, aren't you?"

Ren frowned at that, wondering if he should say something to that. "I suppose I am…" It won't hurt to spill about his past a little, she had been so good about not meddling even though he was sure she had figured out plenty. "You might disapprove but I start dating since I am twelve…"

It didn't surprise her really, that suaveness had to come from somewhere. "Hoo… how many girlfriends you have playboy?"

"How rude, I date one girl at a time and I treat all of them fairly." He said in his defense. "As for your question… since I was twelve so, one, two… three…" He did a mental count.

Kyouko listened attentively, before stopping when Ren passed ten. "Stop, senpai… when was the last time you date? Before you debuted?" He was a secretive person but Kyouko doubted there was any girl that could hide dating the most desirable man in Japan for years.

"I am married to my job, as you said… so no dating after my debut. Why do you ask?"

This was strange, Kyouko had nonexistent experience about romantic relationship but she knew his dating history was abnormal. Why a guy like him changed girlfriend like socks? He was not a playboy even though she said otherwise, knowing him, senpai wouldn't lie he was treating his girlfriend well but considering the time lime his dating lifespan for each girl was woefully short!

What was that mean?!

"So the joke you keep saying in interview that you're dumped even though you're popular is not a joke after all?"

"It's a joke but there's a grain of truth in them I suppose."

She had nonexistent experience but her mother taught her well from Akiko's own experience.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Considering the overflow of omiai offer, Akiko deemed her girl needed a lecture about romance. Regardless she had any intention to pursue romance or not. Kyouko listened attentively, as Kouyou-sensei said, any life experience learned was valuable regardless of the nature._

" _Dating and romantic experience is completely different thing, Kyouko-chan~ if anything playboy like that Fuwa-boy know nothing about love if he change his girlfriend like socks. This apply to every playboy out there… experienced in physical aspect perhaps, but the emotional aspect? They're a total novice at it. Any girl would be more than happy to leave this kind of man for a better one."_

" _Hum… Ogata-san change his girlfriends often, but from what I see he treated them pretty well."_ He was not overly romantic as far as she knew, but the women he dated were all mature and sophisticated type that gave him freedom as much as he wanted.

" _True… I wouldn't say he is hopeless at romance, but we girls need more than just treated well. However if a girl ask to break up with him, Ogata-kun wouldn't pursue the matter and let her go. He knew better nowadays but he used to be confused why he can't date for long when he was still a troubled youth."_

" _I can't say he is not troubled still…"_ _Kyouko grumbled, "More like he stopped to care much."_

" _So true." Akiko giggled, "He cares about his sad dating history because it's about his image, and realize he is just not into his girlfriend enough to keep them. So Kyouko-chan… listen well, just because a guy treat you well doesn't mean he is the right person. If he is not desperate for you…. Dump him in a heartbeat!"_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Tsuruga-senpai was not Ogata-san but still… could it be until today he was not bothered or rather after married to his job he forgot about it? Then again it was not relevant when they were concentrating on their career, which explained why he had sparkly clean record about dating history. If anything how easily he absent from dating after such an impressive - _in a bad way-_ record made so much sense.

' _Senpai understand the mechanic of dating very well, but if Okaa-san is right.'_ And she was right most of the time. _'Doesn't mean he understand romance, in fact…'_

Could it be he was as inexperienced as she was about it? Maybe not so bad, but still bad. She thought it was odd the most desirable man in Japan had no romance drama in his portfolio. No, he didn't notice so maybe it was just her over-analyzing this. Especially about matter she only had mother's hands down lecture to go by.

"Touya? Why are you getting so quiet all of a sudden? You're not bothered by-"

"No, I am not bothered… seriously senpai in our Go circle and that's including Yongha by the way, there are more issues I just let past that would bother people more than extensive dating history that started at tender age of twelve." She assured him with confidence, then she glanced at her watch noting it had been quite late and she had to make call to her family. "So don't worry…"

Judging from her tone, she meant it. How strange she had issue with his eating habit but not his dating history, he couldn't help but disappointed. Wait, why he was disappointed?

"It's getting late, I need to call my family too."

"Ah, I am sorry for keeping you." Ren said apologetically.

"I am the one who keep our call longer, senpai." She corrected him. "Tomorrow is our last day, see you in Japan, senpai…"

"Sure, Touya…"

Then she added, "Oh, and senpai… you know I decided to marry to my career as I told you back then but you see in case it doesn't works... I am not going to ask for romance advice from you though, ever." She declared. "No offense, but I think you should know."

Click! Beep Beep…

* * *

 **Back in Japan**

Ren stared at his phone in disbelief and shock. What was that suppose to mean? Did she just imply he was a romantic failure or something?!

"Sometimes I didn't get Kyouko-chan at all…" He muttered to himself.

* * *

 **The next day...  
**

Zhao Shi was panicking, clothes thrown haphazardly all over the place, earning him displeased look from Lu Lee. He didn't care though, he had to find his important foldable board. It was his late grandmother's birthday present, cheap thing but the sentimental value was priceless to him. [Not here! Not here! Where could it be?[

[Zhao Shi! Pack everything back to your bag! We're leaving first thing in the morning tomorrow![ Lu lee howled at him.

[I can't find my foldable board![ He shot back, stuffing his clothes back to his bag forcefully. [Where is it? Uh…[

Lu Lee sighed, "Where did you bring it last?[

[Where? I am sure I've brought it back from the hall after I use it to play Le Ping's doppelganger.[

The older player sweat-dropped, [You mean Waya, right?[

[Right.[

Lu Lee glanced to the side, frowning at the object on their coffee table. [Then, whose board is that?[

[I don't know but it's not mine![ It was newer than his.

The glasses wearing boy narrowed his eyes at the board, [Then whose is it?[ Lu Lee wondered, picking up the board and inspected it. [Hm, it's katsura wood so it must belong to one of Japanese players.[ Lu Lee observed, as Katsura was more common to be used in Japan. There was even ' _Made in Japan'_ carved inside the board. [How did you mistook a katsura board with yours again, Zhao Shi? Yours is from agathis.[ The grain, color and the sound it made was completely different.

[Eeh?! I can't really appraise board! I am no good at it![

Lu Lee frowned disapprovingly at him, [You should learn, our job description extend to appraising wei qi equipments! Are you going to embarrass yourself in front of your clients if you can't appraise the board correctly?[

Zhao Shi pouted, sometimes he wondered why they chose to work as a pro Go player. They got to play, but they also had to teach, comment, entertain, and appraise tools. Seriously, one profession had so many duties to do. No wonder they were educated since young for this job, so they didn't read the fine lines.

Lu Lee as if reading his mind said, [Zhao Shi, only the likes of you and Waya didn't read the fine lines.[

Damn, when he was in good condition Lu Lee was too sharp. [Alright! Alright! I will study properly as soon as we get back to China![

[Good![ Lu Lee was satisfied, [Now, go find the Japanese group and ask if any of them brought yours back to their room by accident last night.[

Meanwhile in Waya's and Isumi's room, the younger boy looked at his foldable board in confusion. They had played until late last night so he had been half-asleep when packing up his board, but he was sure his board should be katsura not this ugly agathis. It was present from Morishita-sensei and he would be damned if he lost it.

"Uhm… Isumi-san, it seems I accidentally brought back the wrong board." Waya said, paling a bit at the thought of losing his precious board.

The handsome boy perked up at that, "Huh? Did you accidentally bring Touya's?" He was scared if it was the case. She was the only one in their group who had kaya made foldable board, very unusual and rare. It was a very old one from Touya-Meijin's youth, and Kyouko had happily told them would be passed on to Akira one day so she took a very good care of the antique board. "You better didn't damage it or something-"

"I am not suicidal, and this is definitely not Touya's…" Narrowing his eyes at the grain, and color. "" Rolling his eyes, "Go figures… must be Sui Feng's or Zhao Shi's. At least it not Yong Ha's." He recalled the ones who brought their foldable board last night. "I better go to Chinese guys' place…"

Meanwhile…

Zhao Shi was lost, which shouldn't be possible considering his destination was in the same corridor, on the other end. However lady luck was not favoring Zhao Shil, and he wondered if he teased his older friends a bit too much lately so he was paying the karma now. Zhao Shi was shorter than average boys his age, and his mother assured him that he would hit his growth spurt sooner or later. After all his grandfather was a tall Swedish, which explained his natural cupid like curly hair. If people didn't look closely they wouldn't be able to tell he was not full blooded Chinese.

Anyway, he had baby face too and in combo of his short body a hotel staff thought he was a lost child and asked about his parents. Zhao Shi of course didn't get why the guy asked, and honestly answered they were in China and he was in here for work. The guy had overactive imagination, and thought his job was not a honest one. Apparently child prostitution exist here and naturally the guy panicked something shady was happening in their hotel and chased Zhao Shi to catch him.

Zhao Shi of course vehemently refuse to be captured under such accusation, he would never hear the end of it if he was announced as a lost kid from his fellow pro go player. Kyouko-jiejie would be sympathetic and get him out in a jiffy, but the rest was not as nice. Especially Yong-Ha, damned Yong-freaking-Ha.

At last he lost the guy, and Zhao Shi heaved a relieved sigh too quickly and forgot to stop. He crashed to someone when turning around the corner, there was a feminine yelp, open foldable go board went flying, go stones rain.

Zhao Shi was a mischievous kid, but he was also a very polite and educated young man as expected of a Go player raised in a strict dorm. So he jumped to his feet with apology on the tip of his tongue, _"I am really sorry Madam! I wasn't looking when I am going and-"_

Never in his short fourteen years old life Zhao Shi found himself interrupted in the middle of an apology by a well manicured hand grabbing his hair in painful grip and he let out a painful yelp.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

It was their last day in New York and the closing ceremony just ended, she was tired and promised Julie to model a half dozen clothes before her departure. In the end Julie bought her another bag, convincing Kyouko that it was her fault the Japanese girl needed another one. Then she hard someone shouting and a familiar voice yelping in pain. Forgetting Julie and Yun-sensei was walking beside her, Kyouko dashed to the source of a voice. For a moment thought she was hallucinating seeing an unknown blonde woman grabbing Zhao Shi by his hair roughly in the corridor. A go board and stones scattered all over the floor, but it was not her main concern.

Zhao Shi was.

Naturally she sprung to action, _"What are you doing?! Let Zhao Shi go!"_

" _Hmph, a Japanese this time… this boy dare to bump to me. Such a rude cretin-"_

Zhao Shi flailed, _"I apologize already! I didn't mean to."_

The next thing Kyouko knew she already close the distance to Zhao Shi and the racist, and grabbed the offending hand. _"Let him go or else… Madam."_

Julie arrived in that moment gasping, _"You!"_

" _Juliella_ _Hizuri_ _… hanging around with the likes of your son I see…"_

Kyouko didn't care who she was or what relationship this cruel woman shared with Julie. However Kyouko's warning was ignored so it was a fair game to act, pressing a pressure point in the offending hand, the short haired woman yelped in pain and withdrew her hand from Zhao Shi's hair, cradling the pained hand.

The young lady quickly pulled shaken up Zhao Shi close, away from the horrible woman. Snarling at her, Kyouko gazed at her with narrowed golden eyes. _"Don't you dare to touch Zhao Shi."_

[Jie-jie.] Zhao Shi whimpered, clinging for Kyouko for his dear life.

Julie marched forward, _"I can't believe you! Have you no shame? Narcissa… manhandling a child like that?! Again! Before my Kuon and now this-"_

" _It's his fault not mine…"_ The newly revealed Narcissa drawled on haughtily, _"That boy is not taught proper manner, just like yours… as expected of a half breed really. Slander… all of you without talent, looking like half-human. Winning some job with your exotic look..."_

It was then Julie took a double look at Zhao Shi, it was only by closer inspection she could tell the boy had Caucasian bone structure and eyelids. " _How dare you-"_

" _Well… it's expected from someone like you who marry a half breed too Juliella, too bad that-"_

Kyouko had listened enough, and pushed Zhao Shi away towards Yun's waiting arms. _"You'd better take that back…"_ She smiled pleasantly but it didn't reach her eyes, _"And off on your way."_ Kyouko gave cursory glance at her wedding band. _"Mrs. Narcissa…"_ It was only then Kyouko bothered to pay attention to her appearance, a woman with pale blond hair and blue eyes. A bonafide Caucasian people, hm…

As expected Narcissa was not easily cowed, glaring with malice at the Japanese. _"You dare… do you know who I am?"_ She hissed like a snake to the younger woman, barely noticing hurried steps coming from behind her.

"Gah, who is the lady challenging Touya?" That was Waya.

Isumi was not far behind, "Why no one stopping her?"

Her smile was still firmly in place, _"Mrs. Narcissa right?"_ No one missed the implication Kyouko didn't care about the rest, just knowing what to call her was enough.

" _I am an actress."_

" _So am I._ " Kyouko retorted promptly and in the same time inserting unspoken, _So what?_

" _A Hollywood actress…"_ She added, " _You should respect your better… you dirty Jap."_

Kyouko's eyes were wide in wonder, _"Hee… my better hm? My apologies, but it seems our description of 'better individual' doesn't match. Because my better to means people with higher moral ground, not someone who would manhandle a child for something as trivial as running to her in corridor."_

Julie gaped at Kyouko, while those who knew her better slapped their forehead in unison. _'What she said and her tone didn't match at all! How could she say such sarcastic retort with innocent tone like that?!'_

" _You dare…"_

" _Once again my apologies, I can't help it after all I have no respect of a peck-order bully. It's hard to fake it… but as an actress I believe I will do better once the camera rolls. But in real life, treating a bigot with respect means lowering my self esteem."_

Julie already noticed not even once Kyouko addressed her sarcastic remark pointedly to Narcissa. So if Narcissa felt offended it was her conscience -i _f it exist in the first place-_ speaking. _"Wow."_ Wait, this was not the time to be awed by Hime-chan! As the older and senior actress she should act! But… how should she interupt this?

" _Are you underestimating me, little girl?! Who do you think you are, you filthy Jap?"_

" _Ara… I'd like to think I am a decent human being."_

" _How dare you a mere small time actress insult me?! I will show you, as a Hollywood actress I can make your career taking a nosedive."_

* * *

In the background more of their fellow Go players arrive on the scene as the hallway was on the route to nearest lift and it was almost their meeting time before departure. [What the heck is going on here?] That was Lu Lee.

"Hie! Who is the crazy lady picking a fight with Hime?!" Nase squeaked.

*Is something interesting happen?* That was of course Yong Ha. *Who is the suicidal lady with thick makeup anyway?*

*Yong Ha!* Warned Su Young.

[Yongha shut your trap!] Sui Feng growled at him, she didn't understand Korean, but like most unfortunate Go players who had spent time more than a few minutes in Yongha's company, she knew the tone he used when insulting someone well.

* * *

At that Kyouko's eyes narrow, for a brief moment her smile slipped. Then the temperature in the room felt like dropping below freezing point. Her voice deepened, _"Is that so? What make you think I am in anyway scared of a hollywood actress' power? I can't even bring myself to be scared of someone who would bully other people just for the sake of feeding their ego!"_

" _Wha-"_

This time Kyouko didn't even give her chance to retaliate, blade of words fully unsheathed. _"News for you Mrs. Narcissa! To us Japanese, politeness is freely given even to those who didn't deserve it! But respect is entirely different matter! If you think you deserve respect, first you should treat others with respect! What do you not want others to do to you, do not do to others! Treat others the way you want to be treated!"_ It was hard to resist her urge to point her finger at this racist woman.

" _That's Confucius and the so called Golden rule from the west! Even if you and I come from different side of the earth the rule of reciprocity are the same! You don't even apologize to Zhao Shi, if you think you're such a great human being the first thing you should learn is those so called Golden Rule! Then I will acknowledge you as a human being!"_

Julie winced, _'Wow… Narcissa looked like she was about to break down. Still… decent human being, so to Hime, Narcissa don't even qualify as a human being?!'_ Racism to Racist at its finest. Not that Julie had any sympathy for Narcissa since she caught her red-handed manhandling her son. The only reason Narcissa was not in jail was only because Kuon didn't want the incident to blow up out of proportion and cause trouble to ongoing drama at the time and enforcing opinion he was riding his family's coattail.

" _You, insolent-"_

" _I am sorry, but insolence mean being impolite… I believe I've been unfailingly polite to you …"_ She said pointedly, _"You in the other hand should apologize to Zhao Shi and Mrs. Julie…"_

No words came out from her lips, just a snarl and a hand was raised to struck the girl who had wounded her ego. There was slapping sound that was somewhat deafened, followed by a flash of camera, twice, then deafening silence.

It was only then Narcissa realized their noisy bystanders were not so silent, the tall Korean guy and another with bleached brown hair were both taking pictures of what she just did. The girl was not even harmed as she brought sleeve covered hand up to shield herself.

" _That's strike two…"_ The girl stepped away from her reach daintily, smiling beautifully. _"I believe my manager get a picture of you manhandling Zhao Shi too, now… . I suppose apology is not an idea you'd like to entertain at all, so why don't you leave us be?"_

She glared at her surrounding, _"Delete those pictures first, I can't have you filth ruining my reputation."_

" _Don't worry, we have no design for your reputation."_ No matter how horrible she was, Kyouko had no intention ruining someone's career and incite her desire for revenge. Better holding back the evidence so they could leave the country peacefully. Dragging the problem on was just going to ruin the whole convention.

" _As if I will believe you…"_ She hissed angrily.

Julie took a deep breath and stepped forward, _"Back off, Narcissa… believe what you want. I think you harass the guest of our country far enough, as an actress you should be ashamed… don't stain your reputation as Hollywood actress and everything you represent anymore."_

" _I don't want to be told that by you who give birth to that muta-"_

Julie saw red and moved to retaliate. _"Aunty Julie, no!"_

" _What's going on here?!"_ Someone shouted, and everyone froze on their track.

Lu Lee sighed in relieve, " _You came just in time… Mister Cobalt."_

Julie's anger dissipate quickly, breathing heavily as Kyouko clung to her raised hand. Thank God Kyouko stopped her. Wait… Cobalt? Isn't that the owner of this hotel?

Cobalt was a man in his fifties dressed in simple but sophisticated suit, with ruggedly handsome face that framed by deep brown hair with hawk like grey eyes. _"Well? What is this commotion is all about?"_

Narcissa smirked, _"Well… these Asians…"_

Much to her shock the owner of the luxurious hotel walked past her and straight to Kyouko. " _Is everything alright Touya-2Dan? I was very worried when you and your group didn't show up for our meeting."_

" _I am sorry for the delay…"_ Kyouko bowed deeply in apology. _"Cobalt-4Dan…"_

Julie blinked at that, _"Cobalt-4Dan…"_ That was how pro players addressing each other! So the owner of this hotel was a pro Go player himself! That explained why an event running with tight budget like convention was held in this luxurious hotel, and how a first time customer like them could book so many rooms in the first place at this season! They had connection with this hotel! Julie felt silly for not noticing since the guy was also the one who was on stage for the opening speech of their convention, then again she only had eyes for Hime-chan at the time.

" _It's alright… I am sorry too for my staff's incompetence, giving you trouble all the_ time..." He had heard that one stupid boy ranting about child prostitute in their hotel, and recognized the description as one of his fellow Go player. "You're _all punctual peoples… so my fellow American pro players and I are worried when you didn't show up on time."_ Cobalt assured the younger pro. _"Still… what delay you?"_

Zhao Shi, the victim who had been very quiet throughout the commotion jumped in. _"That old harpy over there is the culprit!" He shouted, pointing at Narcissa who almost jumped in shock._

" _Zhao-Shi 2-Dan?"_ Cobalt asked in shock, noticing ruffled state of the younger pro.

" _I ran to her by accident and apologize, wait! She didn't even let me finish my apology, and then she roughly pull my hair!"_ Zhao Shi ranted on animatedly about child abuse Narcissa committed to him.

" _Little rascal, you-"_

Cobalt stepped in, shielding his fellow pro players from Narcissa's sight, _"Excuse me Madam… but I would like you to leave as soon as possible, my staff will assist you to pack your luggage… and we will refund your money, all of them."_ Honored guest or not he was not going to tolerate a child abuser in his hotel. _  
_

" _You're kicking me out of your hotel?! Me, Narcissa Malfoy?!"_

Cobalt nodded without hesitation, _"I will not apologize Madam, but my hotel can't serve someone who will stain our reputation as one of the best hotel in New York. Rude guest is one thing, but someone who would abuse a child, another guest, especially_ _ **my**_ _important guest openly in our hotel is entirely different matter… so I would like to ask you to leave my this place… now."_

" _This is not over..."_

" _Please leave, before I call security… my patience is thinning, Madam."_ Cobalt intoned before escorting the woman out of the scene.

He was very grateful when Yun and Yongha passed him the photos, just in case Narcissa made trouble for him afterwards.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later…**

Julie was very clingy the moment Kyouko came back from the meeting with American pro players, and after what happened with the woman who could be appropriately called a bitch at her finest, Kyouko was too exhausted to push the beauty away. " _Uhm, Aunty Julie… are you alright?"_ Not to mention she was being very strange.

" _Can we sleep together tonight?"_ She asked, and Kyouko was treated to puppy eyes that almost blinded her.

There was no way she could say no to that, even Akira's was not this devastating. _"Alright."_

And that was how her last night in New York was spent together with Juliella Hizuri, she was even coaxed to wear cute night gown instead of her usual sleeping kimono. Kyouko thought they would just sleep in the same bed, but Julie had another idea and hugged her like a child would a teddy bear.

" _Uhm… Aunty Julie, this position is a little…"_

She smiled at Kyouko, pulling the girl closer, _"I know… but this is America, so please let me get my way for tonight… It's your last night here after all."_

Kyouko became quiet at that, and asked. _"When in Rome, do as Romans do… is that really why? Forgive me but I don't believe that."_

" _Why do you think, then?"_ Julie was amused.

" _Hm… I am not sure but somehow this feels like when my brother had a nightmare and crawled into my bed for comfort."_ Kyouko drawled on softly. _"Are you lonely?"_

Surprisingly Julie just nodded, her expression pained as her hold on Kyouko tightened. _"I am lonely… as a mother. I miss holding my baby like this…"_

Kyouko wondered if Julie was speaking about the son Narcissa mentioned. She knew very well how it felt to be the child of a prominent figure, no matter how talented they were, there would be no shortage of people would see them as nothing more than Touya Meijin's children. Julie-san's son… what happened to him?

" _If I can ease your pain just a little… I would be very happy."_ Kyouko told her honestly, because she didn't like to see such a strong and amazing woman like Julie to be in so much pain.

Julie sighed to her hair, _"You're such a good child…"_ She couldn't help but say, _"You know Hime-chan… about that senior of yours."_

" _Not my boyfriend."_ She denied vehemently.

" _I know…"_ Julie murmured in amusement, _"Is he someone you seek first to comfort you though?"_

Kyouko became quiet, Ren was… the only person aside from Corn she felt comfortable the most to show her real self. It was strange but she couldn't muster any strength to care about her mask around him, she could show him her tears freely and not feeling weak at all. She was just content…

She took Kyouko's silence as a yes. " _Promise me then… never be afraid to ask for comfort from him, don't turn away… because seeking comfort from others is not weakness. Then you can became each other's pillar of strength…"_

Julie could see it in Kyouko's eyes, the similar kind of darkness that haunted those beautiful amber colored orbs she knew so well from her own son. She couldn't save Kuon, so she would help Kyouko as much as she could.

" _I promise…"_ That one line lulled Julie to sleep, relieved for the first time since Kuon left their home to unknown land.

* * *

 **The next morning…**

Kyouko was dying of embarrassment because Julie gave her a very enthusiastic good bye, giving her small kisses all over her face. Mercifully Julie stayed away from her lips, and after a very loud smooch on her cheeks, the supermodel let her go with teary eyes and a promise to keep in contact.

She didn't cry but she was sad nevertheless to say goodbye to Julie. _"Of course I will… Aunty Julie, if you come to Tokyo.. I promise I will show you around. Oh, but give me a warning first, okay?"_ Julie seemed to be the type who would show up without warning.

At that Julie deflated, _"I would love too…"_ Then she glanced at Yun. _"I wanted to come to Japan very much… but I will heed someone's wise advice so I will wait for the right time to visit my husband's homeland."_ She closed her eyes briefly, _"So, it's a promise, ne? Our third promise, Hime-chan."_ She held out her pinky. "Pinky promise." She switched to Japanese for the first time since she met Kyouko.

Kyouko almost laughed, even saying something as simple as _yubikiri_ sounded funny for Julie. "Pinky promise." She intertwined her pinky with Julie and began to sing, "Yubikiri genman uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu~"

"That sounds scary!"

Kyouko laughed, _"The American version is cuter, I believe…"_

" _Then~"_ Julie cleared her throat, _Pinky, pinky bow-bell, whoever tells a lie will sink down to the bad place_. _And never rise up again."_

Silence…

In the end they agreed both version didn't sound better, maybe they shouldn't add the following accompanying promise.

With three promises to each other Kyouko left New York and Julie with her friends, back to Japan.

* * *

 **Japan ( Narita Airport)**

"Aren't you happy I open up your schedule by eight so you can pick Kyouko-chan up from the airport?!" Yashiro snickered, his eyes curved up mischievously.

Ren rolled his eyes, "Yes… yes… you even call her parents to inform that I will pick her up, _before_ telling me first." He sighed heavily as he looked around for a place to park his car. "I don't want her parents to misunderstand my intention towards their daughter, especially Touya-sensei."

At the mention of the intimidating Meijin, both men swallowed nervously.

"Don't worry Ren, if you survive having Kyouko-chan staying the night in your kondo I am sure he approve of you already!" Yashiro gave his charge a thumbs up. "But just in case I think you should ask permission to court Kyouko-chan sooner or later, they're traditional after all…" So Ren couldn't date their daughter and ask for permission later.

He was grateful to be born in Yashiro family, so starting a romantic relationship didn't mean marrying to the whole family. The Touyas obviously not going to let Ren keeping his relationship with Kyouko-chan private from her family for sure.

Ren sighed as he parked his car smoothly at the nearest empty space. "Yashiro-san.. She is a highschool girl, still in high school." He repeated, emphasizing the school part.

Yashiro shot him an unimpressed look, "Yeah, so what?"

So what?! It was a big deal! "In the first place we don't have that kind of relationship."

"Sure… you guys are just close friends, close enough to make calls _every day_ , making bento, eating together at least three times a week… and argue like old married couple." Yashiro listed on. "Aren't you guys dating already?"

Ren groaned, "Well… each to their own, we have our own way when it comes to our friendship I suppose."

"Right." Yashiro rolled his eyes openly, "Still… you seems restless for the last few days."

Ren tensed, that was since Lorry informed him about his mother's plan to expand her business to Japan.

"Can you honestly say, it got nothing to do with Kyouko-chan."

"No, I am just a little tired… it's nothing to do with Touya." He denied sternly.

Yashiro sighed, as usual if not Kyouko-chan his charge won't open up. Which was why he went through trouble to get Ren to see Kyouko-chan as soon as possible. "Anyway, be grateful that Touya-san." Funny if Kyouko-chan was excluded it was easy to tell which Touya was which as long as he switched their honorific, Touya-san the mother, Touya-sensei the father, and the brother was Touya-kun. "She said since they had dinner early, you may take her daughter for dinner…"

Wasn't it wonderful the mother was on board with the idea?

"With instruction that you have to drop Kyouko-chan before midnight and no funny business."

"Of course not! There's never any funny business to begin with!" As far as they had gone was a kiss on cheek and even that was initiated by the girl first, which was a mix of gratitude and desire to fluster him.

Completely platonic.

"Glad to hear that." Yashiro snickered, "I also have taken liberty call Yun-sensei that we're going to have a guy night out as sorting out some manager's stuff… especially about Kyouko-chan's latest contract."

Ren tensed at the last part. "Oh."

Yashiro didn't miss Ren's long pause, usually his charge was so good at hiding his emotion but lately Ren was out of his game for some reason. Whatever it was, Kyouko-chan was at least loosely related to it.

As soon as Yashiro was out of sight Ren leaned back, heaving a sigh. "Mom... Dad... are you running out of patience with me at last?"

Would they welcome him back even if he gained enough strength to do so?

* * *

 **Half an Hour later…**

Because coming to crowded airport was not a smart thing to do for a celebrity of his caliber, Yashiro went to fetch Kyouko by himself and escorted the girl to Ren's car. Or to be exact right in front of the parking lot block where Ren's car was parked, before he and Yun hopped into their cab. Both of her luggage had wheels so she had no trouble dragging them to Ren's porsche.

Kyouko felt quite good, relieved even because one huge task was done. Never mind the additional fiasco,modelling for Diva, and that horrible woman, it was a good trip in overall. Now, after dinner with her senior she just had to sleep the jetlag off.

"Ah, sen-" She stopped on her track, shocked to see Ren sitting on driver seat with forlorn expression in his face. He looked so… sad and lonely, that expression felt familiar. Where did she see it before?

Ah, it was the same face Julie-san wore when she asked Kyouko for a hug. Leaving the luggage behind just a few feet away from Ren's car, Kyouko's feet made their way towards the driver's door. Her hand made it's own decision to knock the window.

Ren snapped out of his stupor and looked to the side, "Kyouko-chan." She didn't hear what he said, but she knew he was mouthing her name.

She didn't say anything and pointed at the lock of his car, and Ren obliged the silent demand to open the door. Much to his surprise, she didn't open the passenger's door but his. "My apologies in advance, senpai." Then summoned all of her courage and pulled him to an awkward hug.

He was heavier than she was so even though she intended to hug his neck, she lost her balance and landed on his lap. She barely weighed anything to him and in spite of the unexpected turn, Kyouko didn't pull away. Pouring her everything to hug him right.

"To… Touya?" His hands were on his sides awkwardly, twitching with suppressed need to return her gesture.

She was as red as tomato, "I am just… you looks sad and lonely… you looks like…" She stammered nervously. "You need a hug like Julie-san so I… just can't help it." She was embarrassed but didn't let go.

"...Eh?"

"I just realized… that my childhood friend Corn had the same look before." When he told her about his wings, however instead of comforting her friend like he did her... "But I just cried instead of giving him a hug so now, so I am… uh, doing my best to do it right now!" This time she was not going to be carried away by her emotion and neglecting her friend!

* * *

Suddenly it was not hard to decide where his hands should go, and he returned the hug as gently as he rested his hands around the small of her back. Resting his head against her shoulder, breathing in her familiar scent. Smell of tea and jasmine mixed with something that uniquely hers, scent of comfort.

"Hm…" How did she know he needed this when he didn't know himself, she was always like this though… he withdrew a little, just enough for him to see her flushed face. She was just so cute when she was not wearing her mask, so defenseless. "I almost forgot... welcome home to Japan, Touya."

She beamed at him, "I'm back, Senpai..."

He returned her smile and added, "And one more thing.. Thank you…" She couldn't say he didn't warn her before, and planted her lips on her cheek, the most gentle kiss he ever give.

Her eyes went wide, and he could almost hear her frantic pulse through her wrist he was holding. "Se...senpai, you… you…"

"No one is looking, so it's fine." He grinned boyishly at him and she was shocked to see him showing such a child like expression to her. "Your words, not mine… and the one who initiated it is you, next lesson. Don't go jump to a man's lap, that's even more inappropriate you know..." Because he wanted to keep her here so she should get out on her own volition before he did something he'd regret, he was still a man after all.

She let out a half shriek as she jumped off of his lap. "I can't believe you! Senpai!"

He followed her out of his car and snatched her luggages out of her hands. "Who is the shameless one, now?" And just like that they devolved to their usual argument.

Kyouko growled at him, "You keep scolding me for showing defenseless look, whatever that means! BUT! You're also showing that miserable look, like a puppy! You're being unfair!"

"Life is unfair…" He told her blithely as he put her luggages to the car's trunk.

"And how is that makes you right?! We're going to eat 24 oz steak then tonight!"

How classic of her to punish him like that, "I am the one driving, and as models… we ought to watch what we eat especially at night…"

"Who is the teenage girl here?!"

"You… aren't you afraid to get fat?" He asked as he opened the passenger's door for her.

She pouted at him as she sat down, "No, I exercise regularly… and-" She was cut off as he closed her door and went to his.

"That's no excuse to eat excessively at night…" He retorted as he sat down and put his seatbelt on.

She smiled smugly at him, seatbelt already in place "Ha! Since when Tsuruga Ren can lecture someone about eating habit?"

"Since his dear kohai proposed eating 24oz steak at 9PM…"

"Says the man who drink alcohol at night with empty stomach… your poor liver."

In the end they compromised with eating Korean barbeque, eating more vegetable and pickles than meat. In the end neither Kyouko nor Ren dare to overeat so late at night, not with their career at stake. Yashiro who received the report where they went for dinner lamented how unromantic it was to eat in smoky booth of Korean barbeque. In Yun's opinion, Yashiro put too much hope in their charges, knowing them of course they wouldn't have a candle light dinner.

Kotonami Kanae was so right with her pessimistic bet on their relationship.

* * *

 **In case no one notice I make Julie's eyes blue... Kuu's hazel and according to one article I read it's possible to get green eyed child like Kuon. It's on purpose so Kyouko didn't notice right away ^^ I mean she is smart but she won't think of law of genetic first thing when seeing someone LOL**

 **Narcissa Malfoy, I am just borrowing her name... she is the actress in flashback who presumably 'that guy's mother' in Kuon's flashback who pull his hair with nasty expression. So yeah, not Tina...**

 **Somehow this chapter gets so long so no opening or interlude to prisonner arc at all.**

* * *

 **OMAKE : Correction on why Kyouko was the princess of Go.**

If people outside of her Go circle asked why Kyouko was nicknamed princess of Go in spite of her nonexistent experience in pro league tournament, and she was still a second dan no less, they would answer that was because she was the daughter of Touya Meijin. He was the closest to Emperor in Go world, so his daughter was a princess.

Her rank be damned.

Ren and Yashiro could be considered her closest friends from showbiz world, but they were in no way insiders of her Go circle. So understandably both of them assumed the nickname was just part of publication stunt of Ki'in because of the same reason. Ren especially disliked the nickname, because it felt like they wanted her to not forget, whose daughter she was. Even though Touya Meijin had no hand in her career, not more than a mentor. She didn't seem to mind the nickname much for the negative implication, she was embarrassed about it though.

So when her friend Nase came along with her to watch their photo shoot, Ren and Yashiro couldn't help but frown when Nase affectionately called her Hime-chan. "Why did you call her Hime, Nase-chan?" Yashiro asked, "I'm sorry but I can't help but think it's insensitive…"

Nase blinked in confusion before it dawned on her the reason of his disapproval, "Oh… Hime-chan never explain the reason of her nickname? Well… to those who never saw her kifu I suppose they would think we call her that because of her father."

"?"

"?"

Nase went on, "While Touya-sensei is the closest to the king of Go in Japan… we didn't call him Ou-sama or Heika, so it's not related to Hime-chan's nickname at all." Nase explained blithely. "Meijin means brilliant man, Kisei means Go sage… none of his titles is related to royal title at all!"

Ren was confused, "Then why Go no Hime? I suppose she is better than her rank implied but…"

Nase just laughed at that, "Rank doesn't mean a thing, it's how fast you rise is a better indication! If you are a 7-Dan in your fifties, a 2-Dan in her first year like Hime-chan can beat you up before second hour! Ha ha ha ha! In fact just last week she beat a 5-Dan without a sweat and boy… Gamado-pro looked like a demented frog when he marched out of the game room."

"So why Princess of Go again?" Nase was getting off track, so Yashiro reminded her the main question.

"Because she is like a cruelest tyrant that ever grace the Goban." Nase answered with cheerfulness that didn't match what she said.

Silence…

"You see… a lot of peoples are confused with her image and her kifu, if they see either one first they would double take to see if they get the right person or kifu." Nase went on. "After all she looks very sweet and demure, but her Go… she is very vicious, as soon as she establish her territory she would invade yours without mercy, tearing down your defense and leave your stones dead in her wake… it's a complete mismatch!"

Ren frowned at that, actually that matched her real personality that despise defeat and would throw herself to get better at everything even something she hated. "That explain that one time Sawara-san is looking at his Go weekly newspaper with troubled look."

"You mean that one time he asked you if Kyouko-chan had multiple personality?"

"Right."

Nase just laughed, "He is not the first one… actually her original nickname is our empress! Joou-heika!"

The empress?!

"But then… something like that would make Touya-sensei mad for sure." Nase sighed. "Hence Princess of Go, it's cute… and publicity stunt aside, it also serves as warning banner. Don't be deceived by her looks, she didn't play gently… not when it's not tutoring game. Ha ha ha... she is a tyrant, but a cute one… then again we need her to keep us in line! Yongha especially..."

Suddenly a dangerous aura materialized behind her, "Hoo… a tyrant, am I?"

"Hi… Hime-chan!" Nase stuttered.

"I believe the next game scheduled for next week, first round for Kisei league is against you ne… Asumi-chan?" She nodded frantically. "Then, consider you're dead by then "

 _I'm doomed_ , Nase thought in despair.

* * *

 **BTW... in next episode we will meet our favorite, adorable, but slightly dumb gravure idol.  
**

Mimori glared at the model of Avidy who unlike her who dressed in sexy bikini was wearing sophisticated casual formal dress that fit her much slimmer figure nicely. "You must be looking down at gravure idol like me..." What a bad luck to share shooting location with a prude from LME, the same agency of that pin head actor! "Don't get high and mighty just because you're wearing proper and unsexy dresses! That's because you're as flat as a board."

She glanced at Mimori, at last her eyes left the book full of kanji that made Mimori's head hurt. "Pardon me?"

Pardon me?! What high school girl said that at this age? She was really an Ojou, prim and proper lady who looked down on idol who showed skin like her! "You heard me, Pettan-chan."

"No, I mean... who are you? Have we met before?" She asked innocently, politely ignoring the demeaning remark.

That was when Mimori decided her hate for Touya Kyouko had nothing to do with the girl was more famous, from LME, or friends with Tsuruga Ren. The girl had the gall to not know her, and said it to her face. If she knew her Sho-chan shared the same sentiment when meeting Tsuruga Ren - _who also didn't know the singer exist until Kyouko told him-_ she would be over the moon.

Kyouko was still waiting for an introduction patiently _._

Ren who was watching the interaction from afar frowned, "What she got herself into again, that kohai of mine?"

 **Please Review!**


	21. episode 20

**Episode 20 : Nostalgia**

A theater was a magnificent place and one look at the stage curtained by red velvet and the grand setting was enough for Kyouko to consider branching out as a stage actress. It must be a marvelous experience, not to mention in a theater it was likely to wear princess gown than for TV drama. She was so glad she was part of Roman no Engekibu, as she got to act as a prince on stage too! Which was why this was a good chance to gather reference material.

Too bad there was no work ongoing on stage right now but getting the feel of the stage was good enough. "Uwaa… we really can use such a big theater for your MV? Tsukigami-kun?"

He nodded, "Hai… it's easy to get a permission, considering my family's connection…" His voice trailed off.

Kyouko frowned at him, she didn't know the blue haired boy as well as she did Tengenji-kun but he could tell this was the son of famous family who didn't take the burden of family's shadow too well. She wondered how Hiou-kun thrive on it, or if the boy was a better actor in hiding it.

"Tsukigami-kun…" Kyouko chided him, "I am not sure if I can relate to you but… at least I know how it feels to pave your career under the large shadow of your family."

Tsukigami-kun nodded, "I suppose you know… considering your parents, and in showbiz world it would be harder on you too if they know your uncle."

She was adopted but she was still Takarada Lorry's niece. "So true… and I know he hasn't meddle at all with my career, he is as much as a boss to me as to every employees under him… everything I achieve with my own power, I can easily lose credit for them the moment media found out."

"You're very talented, Kyouko-san." The blue haired boy assured her, "Anyone who thinks otherwise would be a fool as you didn't need connection to get where you're now."

Kyouko smiled at him, "Then I will return the same sentiment to you Tsukigami-kun… believe in your own strength that the chance given to you now have nothing to do with your surname. So what if you can borrow a good place for shooting with connection, I did the same to get a place for my first photo shoot… you would be a fool to not take advantage of what you have to give the best for your work."

"But-"

"Are you going to cry foul if Tengenji-kun get to use kabuki theater for his PV with his family connection?" She asked him pointedly. "Or if Kuga-kun using his cool bike?"

The poor boy blushed, realizing how stupid it was to feel guilty about using connection to get a good place. In the end what mattered the most was not the place but his own talent and effort. "No…" He shook his head, "I am sorry, now I felt silly for being concerned about when I should concentrate on the shooting itself."

"Good!" She offered her hand, "Let's do our best today, Tsukigami-kun."

The boy accepted her hand and gave a firm shake, "Yes, Kyouko-san."

"I am so glad, you guys get along well." Someone said, breaking their camaraderie atmosphere.

Kyouko turned to the side and greeted by the sight of Stardust group's manager plus producer, Otori Itsuki. He was tall, just shorter by two inches from Ren with purplish-white hair which was slightly wavy and that reached his collar. He tied his hair back with a red ribbon. His eyes were dark maroon, that matched his pale complexion. Added with hi tendency to wear blazer and matching maroon undershirt and pants, he gave slightly vampiric impression.

How Otori could be both manager and producer, Kyouko didn't get it. Then again this guy was also musical actor who was on hiatus as he trained his juniors, acting as their manager temporarily.

"As briefed in material we gave both of you… Tengenji-kun will act as himself who is in search of his true self. Before Touya-kun came along, we're planning to just use body double as his co-star but…" He trailed off. "Touya-kun have interesting portfolio for acting well as otherworldly character and so…"

Kyouko didn't really mind to be typecasted as fantasy character, there was a vast array of character and she won't get bored of them anytime soon. She wondered if she got to play a dryad or a mermaid sooner or later. That would be fun ❤

"What would you say to acting as Phantom of Opera?"

At that both of them recalled the character that inspire terror in an opera house from the famous novel. "Erm… how is that in line with the theme of my song 'Limited Sky' Otori-senpai?" Tsukigami asked.

"Not to mention while he is a fictional character, Phantom of Opera is a human…" Kyouko added.

Otori sighed theatrically, "Have more imagination both of you, I mean the character I want Touya-kun to act is inspired by Phantom of Opera… so she will wear mask. She would be the mischievous goddess of theater that will pull a prank on you Tsukigami-kun." He pulled out a bone white mask that would cover her whole face, with intricate pale gold swirl decoration. The lips was pulled to an amused smile. "On occasion she will show glimpse of her face especially lips… but most of the time we won't be able to see any of her face."

Tsukigami frowned, "Wait, that would be unfair if she make appearance but-"

"True, but I don't mind." Kyouko was beaming at the challenge. "Which mean I have to rely a lot on body language!"

"I know you love challenge, Touya-kun." Otori grinned. "Now off you go~ boy and girl! It's time to play!" He announced in theatrical fashion.

* * *

 **The next day…**

Kyouko was tired but she was in a very good mood in that afternoon. After all she learned plenty from Otori-san and Tsukigami-kun about musical acting, and she had expressed her interest to branch out. First though, she had her first drama to look forward to so she supposed she would wait branching out sometime next year. She also had to concentrate on her CM, which was also part of her modelling considering it was for Avidy and R-mandy's new line for casual clothes for summer. And in the next few days they would model the autumn line. Gee… after Diva, Kyouko supposed she should stop taking long term contract for modelling. She should just stick with the three she had. Though who was her co-star for this CM from R-Mandy?

"Touya… good afternoon." Someone greeted her, a familiar voice.

She looked up and saw Tsuruga Ren smiling at her gently, "Good afternoon, Senpai…" She returned.

"You seems very happy." Ren who was also taking part on today's CM noted. "Do you have fun with Tsukigami-kun's PV and MV shooting?"

She beamed, "Yes! I am wearing a mask that cover my whole face, I can't speak either so I have to totally expressive with my body language!"

Ren's interest perked up at that, "That sounds like a really interesting and challenging role..." He said as he drew a chair for himself, sitting across Kyouko under parasol with table available in their shooting location.

"Uhm! Ne, Senpai… are you interested to try stage drama?" She asked curiously.

Ren became thoughtful at that, "I have some experience." Back in US. "It's not unusual to start from stage drama to TV… rarely the other way around though. Are you interested? The drama played in acting school of LME are all stage type too."

Kyouko deflated at that, "Well… I try to attend as often as I could but after assessing my acting skills, the teacher keep cutting courses because she said I don't need them…"

Ren sweat-dropped, ' _She must've done something to scare them or something.'_ or it was the old case the nail that stuck out would be hammered, considering both of them were method actors learning acting theory didn't matter much. What she needed was experience to draw acting reference from.

"So I didn't get to act on any drama in school either…. Neither did Kanae-chan." She sighed tiredly, "I am taking advanced class now for character creation and also devising and sightreading…"

The actor smiled understandingly at her troubled face, _'The woe of a prodigy…'_ And reached out to pat her head gently, "It's alright, you're doing well… if you need anything don't hesitate to come to me for advice, alright?"

"Hai." And just like that her mood was picking up again. "Thank you, Senpai…"

"You're welcome." Ren returned.

"By the way… not that I'm complaining but why the two of us again for joint project?" She couldn't help but focused back to their current project. "I mean… don't people get bored of us? After senpai-kohai project, the CM is starred by us again?"

Ren chuckled softly at that, "Isn't it your fault though?"

Kyouko gasped, "Eh? Why?"

The most desirable man in Japan coughed, "I believe certain someone's interview that reveal our amusing argument get such a good response, the higher ups can't help but want to use us again."

Oh that interview with Naomi-san. "Is it that interesting?"

"Yes, and thanks to you I also get more fans as according to Yashiro-san… you reveal that I have a very playful side too." Ren was very amused that Kyouko by accident was promoting him.

She hummed at that, "I didn't get how our fan base increase… seriously I don't." For her fame was a mere side effect of her job, as model, actress and Go player. Both she and Ren cared about how public view them of course, but they were not concerned on their fame aside it could be a good indicator of their skill as entertainer.

"I don't really get it either… I leave it to Yashiro-san to handle it." Ren told her honestly, "While we know how to attract attention with our job doesn't mean we get to comprehend how the trend goes."

"Says the most desirable man in Japan." How irresponsible. "Your competitors would cry if they hear you… aside from Tsukigami-san off course."

Ren perked up at that, "Ah, you met Tsukigami Haruto-san…" They had played in the same drama before, and Ren respected Haruto a great deal as an actor. "He is a great actor… if he star in TV drama more I think it would be hard to say who is the better actor between the two of us." It was hard to compare them both.

Kyouko averted her eyes. "Yes… a great person indeed."

Huh? What kind of reaction was that? "Did something happen?"

"Well… this morning when he came to visit our shooting…"

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _It's an honor to meet you, I am Touya Kyouko…" She had to pass her staff which was the props of her costume to the younger Tsukigami so she could bow to the elder one._

 _Tsukigami Haruto at first glance was like older version of her little brother but at closer look he had gentler eyes, darker hair and completely different demeanor. His sense of fashion was alike with Ren but more casual, with white shirt, brown vest and jeans. "The pleasure is all mine… Touya-kun." He returned, "You did a wonderful job for the challenge my kouhai, Otori-kun gave to you… no words, no facial expression just body language."_

" _It's my pleasure to be given a chance to take on the challenge."_

 _Haruto laughed at that, "From what I heard you're a very gentle and sweet lady, and it's true but inside you're also a fighter."_

 _Kyouko blushed prettily at that, "Aha ha…"_

" _Still." Haruto suddenly took her staff from his brother's hands._

" _Nii-san?!"_

 _He weighed the staff in his hand, "This is a pretty heavy thing to twirl around for a girl… how did you do it?"_

 _Kyouko was not offended, considering Haruto was right the staff was a little heavy. It seemed there was a mistake in crafting it but no time to fix it. "I have some training in dexterity and agility with Uesugi-sama… so I practiced with baton and the likes before." Then she did juggling once with stage swords to entertain her brother, boy, she spoiled Akira rotten but considering the toddler was such a well behaved child it seemed a good child would be good, spoiled or not. "It's just about practice, once you get it you don't even have to think as your body did the rest." It was muscle memory after all._

" _I see…" Haruto eyed the staff curiously. "Maybe I should try too-"_

 _The younger Tsukigami, Kaito paled. "Nii-san! Don't!"_

 _A moment later a staff flew up in spinning motion, followed by a heavy crash, a pained yelp, and panicked scream from Touya Kyouko and her co-star, Tsukigami Kaito._

" _Nii-san!"_

" _We need a medic here! No, an ice pack first!"_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"Thankfully it's just a small bump." Kyouko finished her story. "I almost afraid what would we do if someone important like him got a concussion or something…" Haruto was the best young stage actor in Japan.

Ren sweat-dropped at that, "Ah… so Tsukigami-san is still terrible at anything that require hand's dexterity. In our drama before there's a scene of twirling his gun that omitted in the end because the director was afraid he was going to hurt himself." The gun kept flying to his head.

"I feel really bad it's our first meeting and he accidentally hurt himself like that… but it seems he is pretty good with stage combat I heard."

"He told me that his crippling hand dexterity is hereditary though." How such a thing could be hereditary, Ren had no idea.

Kyouko paled at that, "Do you think me pointing him to Uesugi Kotetsu-sama is a mistake though? I send him both Tsukigami brothers..." Kaito the younger brother was more careful but even he couldn't resist when Kyouko said maybe the Uesugi patriarch could help them.

"As someone who had seen firsthand how terrible a Tsukigami in juggling, I'd say you have to hope Uesugi Kotetsu-san can create a miracle." Haruto's acting skill was on par with Ren, and he had to admit a better lung capacity considering the other's main profession. Ren had an upper hand in stage combat though.

She nodded, "Maybe I should call Uesugi-sensei with a warning."

"I think you sho-" Ren was cut off by a loud commotion not far from their standby spot. "What's going on over there?"

Kyouko looked to the side, "It seems Tomita-san." Who was also director of their CM. "He is arguing with some guys."

"They didn't seem to be part of our crew." Ren added. "Perhaps there's another ongoing project in this place?"

* * *

Hamarikyu Garden was a large Edo-era Japanese garden located beside Shiodome, one of Tokyo's largest business districts. It was also a well known strategic place amongst local photographers, with the gardens designed to be a different color in every season. It was a large place so it was no wonder if two ongoing projects get permission but there was not a lot good and secluded location to make sure no fans would barged in.

"How troublesome…" Kyouko voiced their thought. "Since we're shooting a CM it would be a big problem if we didn't get a clear view…"

It was at that moment their managers -both of them developing habit leaving Kyouko and Ren alone nowadays- decided to show up with frowns on their face. "Yashiro-san, what's the problem?"

The brown haired manager let out a groan as he adjusted his glasses, "Apparently there's a photoshoot for gravure magazine."

"And you know as a high end fashion brands, the staffs from Avidy and R-mandy are vexed to share space with such project." Yun finished the explanation. "Kyouko, you better stay away from their argument, out of earshot… because Tomita-san's argument with the guy in charge for the gravure book has crossed professional territory."

"Yeah, the other guys is ranting about stuff no young girl should hear… Japanese culture of erotica or something." Yashiro grumbled to himself.

Both Kyouko and Ren cringed, "That kind of thing?" That wasn't something to be discussed in public. "Someone have to remind Tomita-san we're running out of daylight though, unless he wants us to film only the night scene…" They wanted to shoot a sunset scene too.

"And if this shoot run over the scheduled time, the photo shoot for autumn line would be delayed." Ren added. "I heard we will call models from oversea too, Nick especially… we definitely can't compromise our schedule." He had a out of town shoot for his drama in few days, and he recalled Kyouko had Fuwa's PV.

"This is such a large place, why they have to use the same spot anyway?" Kyouko couldn't help but wondered. "I mean… Tomita-san's assistant already scouted this place beforehand because the angle of sunset and the scenery, so we can't move…"

Yun sighed, straightening his tie. "Well, I will head over there and help Tomita-san… we're here first, they can't tell us to move."

Yashiro followed the older manager, "Me too, yare yare… just before out of town shoot no less. Let's straighten this out before it gets out of hand."

Watching their retreating backs Kyouko came to a realization, "Wait… did we just send our intimidating managers out to scare people?"

"Touya… who is going to call foul for that?" Ren sweat-dropped at her. "And they are right, around this time our schedule can't be compromised at all…"

"Some people would be unhappy with us for sure."

* * *

 **Ten minutes later...**

In the end compromise was reached, as the director of gravure shoot was cowed to submission by their managers. They were allowed to use secluded corner that was much smaller and less natural light, it seemed the models they used were all still newbie and nowhere as famous as Ren and Kyouko so they could compromise their schedule. WIth combined intimidation and logical reasoning, Tomita won so their shooting could go on as scheduled.

"Tsuruga-san! Touya-chan! We're ready for you!" An AD called out.

Ren was dressed in one of R-mandy's casual clothes, a black shirt with two open buttons and V shaped opening on the left shoulder that reached slightly above his chest with unraveled thread over it. The outfit was completed with dark rusty red jeans and leather shoes.

Kyouko was wearing a casual red dress with boat neck and three fourth sleeve, the right sleeve had the same V opening like Ren's. The dress stopped slightly around three inches above her knees, her feet wrapped in black open toe heels.

"Today we're going to shoot the newest fashion line that aimed to young and sweet couple, and I have to say… good job for our beautician to make our Kyouko looks fabulously cute and Tsuruga-kun! You looks your age for once!" Tomita gave them a thumbs up.

Ren sweated a little, the hairstyle was the same he wore as a child and he hoped Kyouko was not going to notice. Then again she was still in lala land after the shooting of Tsukigami's PV. The hairtyle made him looked younger and casual, a little different that image R-mandy imposed on him usually.

Kyouko in the other hand was thinking that hairstyle looked good on Ren, a shame it didn't fit his public persona. _'He would be losing fan perhaps considering women in their twenties forgot he is twenty, nineteen even when that voting was held.'_ The one she watched with her mother. _'Jailbait so to say…'_

"It's first meeting scene, but instead of a natural one we will have something more dramatic. So more focus on expression and body language, we will only have background music playing, no speaking." Tomita instructed. "The point of this scene is attraction at first sight, so let's your eyes wander around your co-star… we will have close-up on your eyes and on their body. Now go! And don't worry my dear prim and proper models… as usual classy, clean and wholesome." He rolled his eyes. "I swear."

Tomita rolled his eyes again at the disbelieving look he got in return. "Whatever, let's start on shooting the scenery! Everyone… in your position!

* * *

As Tomita-san and the rest of the crew made their way to their position, Kyouko felt distressed. She had forgotten about it after the PV, but now it was coming back at full force. The instruction was clear but how the heck she should show such a superficial attraction? Came to think of it even dayreaming stupidly about being Sho-chan's bride, she was not even looking at Shotarou's direction. Which was understandable because the reality didn't match her imagination.

Oh well… speaking of fascination, it was not like she had nonexistent experience about it.

"Are you alright with this scene?" Ren was worried because she was a method actress and had zero romantic experience.

She nodded, beaming. "I will try to pull it off… I am sure I can do it if I imagine Corn in your place."

Ren's heart almost stopped at that, _'She is going to imagine me in place of me?!'_ He was not sure he wanted to panic or very happy, well, he was her fairy prince and recalling how she looked at him back then was enough to made him feel warm. He also wanted to laugh at the hilarity that Kyouko was going to imagine him in place of him. His shoulders started to shake with mirth.

Kyouko glared at him, and that stopped his shaking. "Hmph! Childish I know, excuse me for my inexperience… after all I have been leading a pure and proper life." She grumbled as turning her face away from Ren.

* * *

Yun and Yashiro stared at Ren who was giving his woman fainting hazard smile to Kyouko, who was looking elsewhere. "Haaah… Ren, you're so pathetic."

"I can let the first one." Back when they got the offer from Fuwa. "Perhaps it was a fluke but this one smile has 'lovesick' written all over his face." Yun had never seen someone with such a lovesick look on his face, never mind someone who had firm control over his facial expression like Tsuruga-kun. Thank God everyone was not paying attention to the pair in favor of shooting scenery and their extras first.

"Still… why he didn't notice yet?" Yashiro wondered, "I'm itching to shove a mirror to his face right now."

"I don't think you should do that. Let Tsuruga-kun enjoy the bliss of ignorance a while longer…" Yun told the younger manager, "Didn't you say he denied even the slightest implication?" With the excuse Kyouko was still in highschool no less.

Yashiro nodded reluctantly, "Yeah, but…"

Yun was firm in his decision, "Then let him be, when the reality slap him on the face we will just watch the fireworks."

"And Kyouko-chan?"

"Happily falling deeper with her career, I am not even sure it even cross her mind that Tsuruga-kun could be more than just her friend and senior." He sighed. "If anything Tsuruga-kun's insistent denial is a good thing at this point."

Yashiro sighed, "Well… yeah, no point to start anything if neither are ready but-"

The two managers stopped on their track when they saw the ongoing scene, Kyouko and Ren walking from opposite side, passing each other then almost in the same time in graceful turn they took a second look at each other. Kyouko parted her lips slightly, her eyes went wide in wonder as a pretty blush stained her cheeks. Looking at her reaction, Ren smiled, carefree and amused smile but it conveyed he was attracted by the girl all the same.

"Erm, are you sure they have a completely unromantic dinner in Korean barbeque back then?" Yashiro asked. "Something must have happened without us knowing!"

"I am sure, the owner is my friend… I asked for confirmation even!"

"Then what is that?"

"Acting?"

* * *

Kyouko took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, shuddering a little as a thrill of acting opposite her senior ran through her. Now she had to recall the most precious memories from her childhood, meeting Corn for the first time. Walking through the barely invisible path framed by lush foliage of summer, and then-

She saw him, as she walked past she couldn't help but whirled around to catch second glimpse. There he was, with his hair shone under the strong sunlight and the stream behind him glimmering like precious gem, just as he stood silently he was already the most breathtaking sight she ever had.

It was so simple, just with that adoring look from her was enough to make him deliriously happy. He knew when he turned she was going took at him like _that_ again even though the current him didn't deserve it. She was looking at him as her fairy prince, her fairytale dream came true. So for that one moment he let him to bask in her warm and gentle magic, and the old feeling resurfaced in waves.

Then silence… a very long one as the two gazed at each other with dreamy look on their face.

"CUT!"

It was when the magic was over and the two turned to Tomita-san and the rest of the crew, all of them were blushing and giving Ren and Kyouko wide eyed look. Both returned it with _'why are you looking at us like that'_ look.

Tomita rubbed his chest, his throat hurt after yelling cut. He was so mesmerized by their acting,he forgot calling cut until horn speaker he was holding fell and snapped him out of his daze. As soon as he called cut and the rest of the crews snapped from their daze, he couldn't help but run towards the two models.

"That's one of the most wonderful scene I have ever seen!" He exclaimed. "That three times no ten times better than I expected!"

Kyouko was very confused, _'But we're just looking at each other.'_

' _Why they make it sounds like we've just perform something that's Oscar worthy?'_ Ren wondered, equally confused.

They must have done something right, so with that in mind Kyouko and Ren went through the next scenes with their mind wandering to their childhood memories.

* * *

 **One hour later…**

At last Kyouko got a break time while Ren got first turn for his solo shoot after hers. As she drank her chilled mineral water Kyouko couldn't help but wonder why Yun-sensei was very quiet. Yashiro-san was quiet too and they were looking at her warily for some reason. She was not too concerned, she felt worn out after female staffs cooing over her after shooting the sweet couple scene.

What they were squealing about, Kyouko didn't get it. Something about how loving and sweet they were to each other. Wasn't that the whole point of this shooting?

Kyouko opened newest joseki book published by an acquaintance of her father from China. She spent her head in cloud too long for one day already, time to refresh her head with a dose of reality. _'Getting my mind wander to dreamland too much is dangerous.'_

Unknown to Kyouko who was absorbed by her study, a model dressed in bikini was marching to her direction.

* * *

 **Ayanagi Record**

 _I stretched out my hand as a young child,  
Towards that cloudless sky.  
Before I knew it, I had given it up!  
As a distance I couldn't reach… _

Otori couldn't help but smile as he watched his junior recording the song the boy had written with his everything. "You're doing really well, Tsukigami-kun."

Still…

How strange his team was so into defeating Fuwa Shou, not that Otori cared as rivalry was always a good thing. As long as it was a healthy rivalry, but rather than rivalry it was more like they had something against Fuwa for who knows why.

"Otori-kun, I heard Stardust had a run in with Fuwa recently?" His senior, Tsukigami Haruto asked. "Kaito and his friends had a strategy meeting in our home just few days ago. Something about figuring out Fuwa Shou's weakness, why are they competing with a visual kei singer again?"

"You know him?"

"Just because I overheard he was mentioned and ask my friends who know." Haruto admitted. "Some top ranking musician I heard?"

Otori Itsuki just shrugged, "I don't get it myself but when I found them, Tengenji-kun looked ready to strangle Fuwa Shou and Tsukigami-kun was helping him. Thankfully Hoshitani-kun and Kuga-kun still had a presence of mind to stop them even though they're as upset as the rest with Fuwa."

"They're almost got in a fight?" Haruto was not surprised really, Kaito had a temper since he was young. "Over what?"

The manager shrugged, "They didn't want to say, but Nayuki-kun of all people seems to think whatever it is their reason, it's justified."

That sweet tempered boy who made bento for his brother? "Oh… I thought a girl is involved."

"Huh? A girl you said…" Otori frowned, "All of my boys are not thinking about romance at this point of time, which explained why all of their song are not romantic… even Tengenji-kun's is kinda forcing it." It was more like for appreciation for beauty of nature and Tengenji being Tengenji made it sounds like a romantic love. "Though Kaito perhaps developed a little crush on Touya-chan since yesterday." Which was adorable.

"...Eh?"

* * *

 **Hamarikyu Garden**

Mimori glared at the model of Avidy who unlike her who dressed in sexy bikini was wearing sophisticated casual formal dress that fit her much slimmer figure nicely. "You must be looking down at gravure idol like me..." What a bad luck to share shooting location with a prude from LME, the same agency of that pinhead actor! "Don't get high and mighty just because you're wearing proper and unsexy dresses! That's because you're as flat as a board."

She glanced at Mimori, at last her eyes left the book full of kanji that made Mimori's head hurt. "Pardon me?"

Pardon me?! What high school girl said that at this age? She was really an Ojou, prim and proper lady who looked down on idol who showed skin like her! "You heard me, Pettan-chan."

"No, I mean... who are you? Have we met before?" She asked innocently, politely ignoring the demeaning remark.

That was when Mimori decided her hate for Touya Kyouko had nothing to do with the girl was more famous, from LME, or friends with Tsuruga Ren. The girl had the gall to not know her, and said it to her face. If she knew her Sho-chan shared the same sentiment when meeting Tsuruga Ren - _who also didn't know the singer exist until Kyouko told him-_ she would be over the moon.

Kyouko was still waiting for an introduction patiently _._

* * *

Ren who was watching the interaction from afar frowned, "What she got herself into again, that kohai of mine?" Then he turned towards Yun who just returned from restroom. "Sensei, I think one of gravure models is picking a fight with Touya."

"Is that so?" Yun didn't seem worried, "I don't think I want to get in the middle of that, at worst someone would be sent crying… and when our Kyouko is concerned, the one who will cry is the other girl."

Ren sweatdropped, well he couldn't blame Yun-sensei for staying away. Men's presence would just make it worst. "Who picked a fight with Kyouko-chan anyway?" Yun wondered. "I'd think an Ojou like Kyouko-chan is rather intimidating for most girls." Even Ruriko-chan before she got close to Kyouko was pretty cowed by her presence alone.

"Are… isn't that Nanokura Mimori?" A passing AD said to his fellow crew member.

"The newcomer idol with big chest, D cup right? From Akatoki…" The other chimed. "Why is she talking with Touya-san?"

Silence…

The three males exchanged glances. "Akatoki…" Yun grumbled to himself.

Yashiro groaned, "Somehow that brat must have something to do with this."

* * *

 **Back with the girls…**

"I am Nanokura Mimori!" She thrusted her chest upward, proudly displaying her bikini clad bouncing bosom that peeked out from the bathrobe she was wearing. "You better remember that name! Touya Kyouko!"

Kyouko sweat-dropped, _'Is she trying to make me feel inferior or something?'_ Kyouko wondered, feeling amused more than feeling inadequate for her lack of chest in comparison. "Erm, a pleasure to meet you Nanokura-san."

Mimori crossed her arms under her chest, staring straight at Kyouko for a reaction.

Kyouko pinched her thigh in effort to stop herself from laughing, _'She is really trying to intimidate me with her chest size! Oh my gosh, this is hilarious!'_

Kyouko had long discarded the notion girl with smaller chest should feel inferior, especially after she started modelling. She had to love her athletic figure to be able to model well after all. Especially after recent modelling with Julie and her staffs. They almost made her had swelled head with complimenting her overall body shape as Japanese classic beauty.

"As you know me, I am Touya Kyouko…" She returned the introduction. "To what I owe you this visit, Nanokura-san?" She asked, smiling at the shorter girl gently as she stood up to her full height.

Mimori paused, Kyouko was just a few inches taller than her but the way the older model carried herself and her posture made her plain intimidating. She was not scared though! "I… I am also going to act in Sho-chan's PV, and you'd better not using your agency's name to get the role of his lover!"

Sho-chan? Shotaro's fangirl, what a nostalgic situation, getting intimidated by his fans.

She couldn't help but smirked at the idea she would use LME's name to get that idiot's lover role, it was more likely she would take such advantage to reject it. How interesting this girl accuse her pulling a Koenji Erika, and implied she was in any way interested in Shotarou. Alright, Kyouko admit she was interested in how to make Shotarou get a clue she wanted him out of her life.

"So, you want the role of his lover?" She smiled again, a fake one that didn't reach her eyes. "Sure, take it… I accepted the offer with condition I get to be the other character." The one who got to kill him, the only perk taking this job anyway.

Mimori blinked in confusion, "You want the antagonist role? You're so weird, I thought you're going to use your agency's name to get the good role again!"

It was then Kyouko noticed the panicked woman who stood a few feet away behind the tree was Mimori's manager. "Mimori! That's very rude of you!" Then she rushed towards them and started bowing, "I am really sorry for her! Touya-san!"

Actually it didn't bother her much, as all LME stars must get this kind of accusation from entertainers under agency with lesser influence than LME. Which was true really, because no one wanted to get on Takarada Lorry's bad side. Even Kanae recently got a role that at first reserved for another actress from lesser agency. Kanae wasn't even bothered about it, saying entering LME was hard in the first place and that was the price of it's influence.

Kyouko agreed though, when it comes to the world like showbiz the fairness was not set in stone.

"Ah, where's my manner! I am Ninomiya from Akatoki, Mimori's manager."

Kyouko became confused, "Akatoki… that's quite a big agency." Contrary to popular belief that Akatoki was LME's equal, it was behind LME. Considering Lorry was more into altruistic side of entertainment business, and never really care about getting ahead of competition. "Pardon me, but where did you get the idea I'm using LME's influence to get me roles?" Was there any rumor that bother even someone from Akatoki?

Mimori's manager paled, "I a so sorry, Mimori is-"

She was asking for logical question really, why she was so imposing at times?

"Isn't that right?! My friend who is also from Akatoki got eliminated from audition for Roman no Engekibu before she even get a chance to perform!" Mimori said to her in smug manner, "Because the director chose you!"

Ah… Nozaki-kantoku was really liberal with formality and now this happened.

"Then your friend left the room before trying Nozaki-kantoku's challenge." Kyouko pointed out calmly. "It's true he chose me halfway through the audition, and I admit it's unprofessional of him to not let the rest of them to perform. He did however tell them if they can accomplish the task he proposed he would reconsider but none took it."

Mimori gaped at her audacity, the gravure idol admitted inwardly her friend also mention the director did try to defuse the situation with another task. None of them dared to try, the challenge was basically accomplishing the same thing Touya Kyouko did.

"Beside…" Kyouko trailed off, "Considering the audition solely lies on Nozaki-kantoku's decision and he chose me as the actress he trusted with the role. It doesn't matter how I won the audition, is there?"

Mimori's mouth opened wider, letting out silent scream before stammering. "You… you, how shameless!"

"No, I am just confident with my skill." Kyouko corrected her without an ounce of shame, after all she learned how to flirt with girls from Tsuruga Ren himself!

Speaking of the most desirable bachelor in Japan…

"Touya, we're shooting the next scene in five minutes." The familiar masculine voice called from behind her, "You've waited for quite sometime, do you need touch up for your makeup?"

Kyouko glanced at her senior, Ren who had changed clothes to fit hers in their couple fashion theme. This time she was dressed in Off Shoulder O-Neck white sundress with feather like lace edge that reaches slightly past her knee. While Ren was dressed in white shirt, the left part of the shirt had light grey feather embroidered all over it, matching the feather them. He had the first three button undone, exposing his well toned chest, and silver feather necklace. The outfit was completed with light grey pants.

The two from Akatoki stared unabashedly at the sexiest man in Japan, Mimori recovered first as silently swore she belonged only to Sho-chan. Tsuruga Ren was not ugly and he looked good in person but! That height couldn't be natural! He was at least one feet taller than her!

Mimori looked down and surprised to find the actor was not even wearing a shoes but a toe loop sandal shoes that could only add an inch to his overall height. Touya was also wearing matching gladiator sandals.

"Where's the platform shoes?" She wondered out loud.

Her charge's outrageous question snapped the manager out of her daze. "Mimori-chan!"

Must be one of those idiot's idea to feel good about his own height, not only in fame but also in height against Tsuruga-senpai. Which was outrageous in Kyouko's opinion because instead of his vertical length he should fix that rotten personality first. Making a girl badmouthing someone as wonderful as Tsuruga-senpai without knowing him in person, that was a new low even for that idiot!

Ren knew very well what the question meant, after all for a Japanese he was much taller than normal. He frowned when he noticed the upturned tilt of Kyouko's lips, _'The thought about that brat is bothering her again.'_

The next thing he knew he had pulled her by her waist flush against him. "Senpai?"

Damn, could this be considered sexual harassment in Japan?! Ren grabbed the straw hat on the table and put it on her head, earning him a surprised yelp from her. "Your hat… don't forget them, and we need to be in position now. Before Tomita-san blow his top."

Looking at how calm she was when looking up at him from her position even with that prominent blush on her cheeks, it seemed she didn't mind the proximity much. "Right, do I looks like I need to touch up my makeup?"

"No, you looks perfect… angelic to match your dress." He murmured softly as he gently led her away from the two Akatoki employees. "Excuse us then, we have work to do."

After they put quite a distance from Mimori and Ninomiya, Kyouko gave him a narrowed eyes. "Is there something that bothers you?" She asked curiously.

Of course she would notice, especially if he had a bad mood. "It's just that girl seems to remind you of _him,_ and I…" What he wanted to say? That his childish desire to monopoly her attention from their childhood resurfaced? He was no longer a lonely child that crave her attention, he shouldn't be. "We're still working, so don't get distracted Touya…"

She deflated, "I am sorry Senpai…" And he regretted his lies, he made it sounded like he was disappointed in her. "I just can't help but think that idiot really get that girl corrupted for no good… which is why she has such a bad opinion of you without knowing you first."

He smiled at her brightly, "It's fine… after all you knowing me is good enough." He murmured to her softly.

" **Ahem! Hey, lovebirds!"** The two models almost jumped in shock at Tomita's amplified voice. **"Your position should be over there and I didn't call action yet~"** The director told the as pointing at the wooden dock cross the shallow pond nearby.

The two models quickly gave their apology before rushing towards their designated position by the pond.

* * *

The manager who watched the two models and actors retreating sighed in relief. "Mimori-chan, you're really behaving badly today! Saa… let's get you clothed first, we have nothing else to do today but-"

Mimori didn't move, "Ne… Nino." Mimori called her manager by her nickname. "That girl, Touya… is dating Tsuruga Ren, isn't she?"

The manager turned her attention back to the two actors, mesmerized when she caught sight of Ren lifting Kyouko up as if she was as light as a feather, the actor was laughing as she let out a surprised yelp and blushed brilliant red.

"I think so too…" Ninomiya was in a daze, there was something about their chemistry that made her spellbound.

"Good!" Mimori was blushing too, she didn't want to admit it but watching Ren and Kyouko made her want to be like that with Shou too.

* * *

 **On the way back to Touya Residence…**

She was sparkling with delight, so brightly Yun felt he had to keep a sunglasses in their car next time. "You seems very happy." He had never seen her this happy after finishing a job.

"Of course! I got to act opposite of Senpai…" She admitted as blushing prettily, with delight rather than embarrassment. "It's so much fun…"

Yashiro would be happy if he heard Kyouko had fun with her date with Ren, Yun thought.

"Playing together surrounded with nature is as fun as I remembered it to be…" She finished with relish.

Huh? Playing together? "Uhm, Kyouko… did you imagine something to help your acting today?"

"Uhm! I imagine playing with Corn again…" She nodded happily, "Senpai is my friend so it's not hard to imagine Corn in his place, especially the way he was so gentle and caring with me when we're acting!"

"Tsuruga-kun know this?" Yun dreaded the answer.

She beamed at him, "Of course he knew! He even asked what kind of character he should act to make it easier on me who is a total novice for romantic scene… even though I just told him, a kind boy with comforting presence he nailed it off perfectly… Senpai is really a great actor!"

As Kyouko continued singing her praises for Ren, Yun wondered how their playing around could pass as a date between two lovesick peoples that even Tomita-san was over the moon about it. The looks they gave to each other alone was enough to scream the three sacred words of their president to the world.

Wait.

"His timing when surprising me is also perfect, and the camera angle with the sun makes me looks like I have wings! He did such a wonderful job that Tomita-san begged higher ups to allow him to make more than one episodes for this CM so they didn't need to cut anything! Haaah… it's more job but it's really fun…"

Could it be that boy named Corn was not just childhood friend but also childhood sweetheart of Kyouko then? She fell in love when she was six and didn't notice it at all?!

* * *

 **LME (Lorry's Office)**

"And so… once that offer comes I will call Ogata Hiroaki-kun personally to my office, and rejected the offer for _him."_ Lorry told to the figure who was having a video call with him.

A feminine voice hummed from the speaker. "He won't be happy with you for sure… Uncle Lorry, he wants to surpass his father… and the best way to test himself who has reached the status of number one actor in Japan is with acting the role Hozu Shuuhei most well known for from twenty years ago…"

He pouted, "You of all people know why he will fail a big time at it, and as you cans see from the movies and drama I sent you… his acting in love is damn fake!" Lorry spat with disgust. "Seriously that kid, how could a lady killer like him fail acting love… Then again he is never in love before." Considering no news so far, it seemed he was developing a crush for Kyouko but he had not seen them in lovey dovey situation personally so-

"He has though…" The voice snapped him out of his musing.

Lorry did a double take, "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"I said, that guy have fallen in love before… and boy, it's so sad considering what his Dad said it seems in the family there's a tendency to love only one girl…"

"Oh yeah, Kuu did boast about it… how the man in his family only have one true love… and Julie is his first and last love." Lorry sighed in relish. "Ah, love… so how could you say that guy have been in love before, then why his love acting is so fake? In fact considering his dating history, he seems to be breaking family tradition..."

A snort followed by an amused laughter, "Actually it's exactly because he is following family tradition that he can't date well to the point even though he tried, he went through girls like changing sock." The voice owner cleared her throat. "Brace yourself Uncle Lorry, because It might shock you…"

Lorry did so, leaning in closer enthusiastically. "That guy have fall in love when he was ten."

Silence…

"Ten?!" Lorry shouted in shock. "Since he was ten?! Give me details!"

An eye roll later, Lorry got his answer. "There's no detail to give… aside from he came back from the trip with his father to Kyouto in a very good mood. For a while he was daydreaming about a girl… I overheard she is his ideal princess of Japan or something. God, he was so lovesick about her it's too pitiful to watch. How his parents didn't notice when I did was a mystery…"

"And his dates since twelve?"

"I suspect one way or another his ex-girlfriend share one or two characteristic with the girl he was truly in love with. You know what? Kuon actually pretty reluctant to get past third base with his exes…" She trailed off. "One of many reasons he got dumped really, the girl always have to initiate it first and then they began to doubt his feeling…" They were right he didn't truly love them though. "Perhaps in his head the girl is a pure hearted type who will stay virgin until they got married."

Lorry paled in realization, _'Could it be… this time too?!'_ He cleared his throat, "What else you can gather about the girl Kuon was in love with?"

"It's just my wild guess… and it's so long ago…"

"Never mind, just tell me…"

She sighed, "The first thing that tip me off that Kuon seems to think the young girl is embodiment of ideal Japanese girl to him, so maybe a Yamato Nadeshiko?"

Lorry fell off of his chair and started to weep, Akiko was going to kill him for real this time! Kyouko was a perfect girl that fit his idea of ideal Japanese girl!

"Uncle? Do you get a heart attack or something?"

Well, Kyouko was not the type who fell in love easily. In fact she could almost go to LoveMe section, if not for the fact she was very loving, just skeptical about receiving love not hating it. Which he couldn't blame her for, considering her history. It was amazing she still had faith in people at all, actually.

He didn't have to worry about Ren making a move either, because that boy still had that foolish notion he didn't deserve to be happy. Oh well, this was the first time Lorry was glad love didn't happen too quickly.

"Oi, Uncle Lorry… are you still there?"

* * *

 **Queen Record (Few Days Later…)**

Shou was fuming, that he had to fetch Kyouko because the stupid receptionist sent her to the wrong room. He had stood up when Miruki became worried the girl was not told about the change of plan and the girls were afraid of Kyouko's manager, they tried to stop him though but he had run off on his own. He was about to open the door when it was slammed open and almost crashed on his face. He paled when instead of Kyouko the one coing out of the room was her imposing Korean manager.

"You… you…"

"It seems your staff gave me the wrong room number."

Shou did what his survival instinct told him, he ran.

* * *

 **Meeting Room J**

Somehow Shou did lead Yun to the correct room, panting for breath as he opened the door and scooted closer to her manager. "Good morning, so there's a change of plan?"

Haruki nodded and started apologizing profusely for the hassle, because she was sure today there would be too many wrong buttons pushed. "I am really sorry for the inconvenience!" It was then she noticed Kyouko was missing from Yun's side. "Where's Kyouko-chan?"

Yun inhaled deeply, "There's some change in her schedule so she can't join the initial briefing and lunch here, she is still in studio for modeling Avidy's autumn line…"

"Ah, that's fine…" Haruki assured the Korean, "That's why I send the script earlier for you so Kyouko-chan can study them first yesterday."

"Actually she was booked the whole day for a tea ceremony and a study session for Go at night. The time she had to study your script would be this morning on our way to Avidy shoot and the trip to here." Yun corrected her, sighing exasperatedly.

Shou snarled, "Is she looking down on us?! Working on my PV's script in her spare time?!"

"That's what you get for last minute request." Yun pointed out. "She will do her best regardless and I'd like to warn you that… if this shooting went over, the time slot she has left would be next week. So if you can focus on her scene first would be for your own good."

The musician had enough of this Korean thinking they could be bossed around. "I am sure she has less important job than _my_ PV she could set aside, go job or serving tea…"

Yun smirked at the boy, "I don't think our newest client Juliella Hizuri would appreciate you to think that the modelling job for her new branch in Japan is less important than your PV."

Haruki gasped, and jumped in. "So the rumor that Kyouko-chan caught her attention is true! Congratulation! That means she already have gone international as a model! For brand Diva no less! Was it when she went to New York recently?"

Kyouko? An international model?

"Yes… she caught Julie-san's attention in airport." Yun was very proud of Kyouko's magnetic charm. "The photos of Kyouko modelling her latest line would hit America's market just last week… and it would be imported to Japan sometime next month as part of promotional champaign."

She was as flat as a board, how could she compete with those sexy foreigners?! She went international ahead of him to boot?! She was just Kyouko!

"Yes, that's her name… everyone knows." Yun said drolly, not impressed with Shou using Kyouko's name as an insult.

Crap, did he say his thought out loud.

"Shou!" Shouko hissed, "You better congratulate Touya-san properly later." In fact Shouko would send a bouquet of flower under their name, Shou got in enough trouble with people from LME already.

"Fine!" Shou crowed, "I will even send flowers with crystal swarovski decoration to congratulate her, and consolation note when she is made a fool by sexy foreigners for her flatness!"

Mimori who returned from toilet, came in just in time to hear he was going to send Kyouko flowers and omitted the rest. "Sho-chan! You already have me!" She shouted, tackling him by his waist. "Why are you sending flower to Tsuruga Ren's girlfriend?!"

Silence…

"Tsu…" the musician's mind short circuited, "Tsuruga's girlfriend, Kyouko is?! Isn't he just her senior at work?!"

"No! She is really his girlfriend!" Mimori wailed, "I saw them being lovey dovey just few days ago. They're making eyes at each other, with lovesick look on their face!"

Haruki's eyes widened in shock, senior?! So the senior Kyouko was speaking so lovingly with was Tsuruga Ren?!

Shouko gasped, so they really had a lunch date back then?!

Yun sighed, and here he was so relieved no one among the crews pick up the hint because afterward Kyouko and Ren were so cool about it so their lovey dovey moments are passed as good acting. This girl of all peoples had the right idea, almost…

* * *

 **I know I am very cruel by the end of this chapter... BTW can anyone tells me what CM have more than one episodes called? I want to write an OMAKE but I am getting busy but I will try to insert one in next chap ^^ I will update by next weekend, hopefully LOL  
**

 **Requested preview of next episode: Luce's Descend**

"My beautiful friend…" Luce breathed out as if she was the one mesmerized and not Mimori. "Won't you open your heart for me?" The angel asked as she held Mimori's hand close to her heart.

"Let me in, and I will be by your side… singing psalm to lull you to sleep, telling you everyday how blessed I am to be your friend, and protecting you with my everything…" Luce's melodious voice dipped lower at the last word, emphasizing her everything.

Mimori was blushing redder than she ever had for her whole life, her knees knocking with one another as she struggled to keep standing. "I… I…" She also forgetting complicated mechanism of breathing, how to do it?! "Ha… ah."

"So please…" The angel came closer, azure eyes staring straight at hers, holding her captive. "Don't push me away… let me into your hea-"

Then the demon broke the angel's spell, "Kyouko! What the heck are you do-" And he got another kick on the shin for his trouble

 **DOn't you just love Kyouko's shin kick?  
**


	22. Episode 21

**I get the calender wrong so… the deadline of my survey is next week XDDD no excuse to slack off but I am so happy and then I finish this episode faster than I thought! So, here is the second part of Prisonner Arc!**

 **Episode 21 : Luce's Descend**

His phone rang and he cursed his luck when he saw Tsuruga Ren on the screen. Thinking back at how confident both Kyouko and Ren about diffusing rumor, he decided to pick it up. "Moshi-moshi Tsuruga-kun… ah yes, I will inform you when she has a break between PV shooting. Yes, good luck with your job… I know you're worried about her, I will do my best."

And then he ended the line.

"Sorry about that… Tsuruga-kun is just making sure she would be safe here." The look of pure outrage in the boy's face was very satisfying. Nanokura had dropped the bomb and for Kyouko's own good, Yun was not going to correct the misassumption yet. The brat deserved to be given another dose of reality that Kyouko had no place in her heart for him anymore.

In the end no one asked for confirmation whether Kyouko was dating Ren or not, and Yun thanked Julie for immense boost in Kyouko's fame. At this point even if there was a rumor Ren was dating her, it won't hurt Kyouko's reputation. Beside his charge would brush it off again anyway, because it was a honest truth nothing romantic was going behind the door. With history that media mistook their relationship once, denying it for the second time would be a piece of cake.

"And even knowing the consequence of their love for each other, they can't stop themselves from falling…" Asami-san went on.

Yun felt sorry for the girl who was hugging Fuwa's arm as sighing dreamily at Asami's storytelling. It was obvious Fuwa was just appreciating her assets, and looked annoyed with her clinginess. The girl didn't notice, busy in her daydream of their romance as angel A and demon.

' _If Kyouko is here she will comment on the plot with something witty and rolling her eyes."_

* * *

 **On the way to Queen Record**

" _Ne… Touya, so you're going to play an angel I heard?"_ Nick Winston, one of R-mandy models who had volunteered to drop her off in Queen Record asked. He was an American who was living back and forth from Japan and French for his modelling job, a blue eyed blond who was also one of Ren's drinking buddy, or so he called himself.

Kyouko nodded, eyes leaving the script for one moment. " _Yes, Angel B, friends of Angel A who fell in love with a demon."_

Nick was driving Kyouko's Honda 660, as he planned to hang around his Japanese friends after dropping Kyouko off. " _Hee… romance between angel and demon, cliche! How does it goes?"_

" _Hm… the standard forbidden love, I can't love you but I can't stop my feeling."_ Kyouko wondered what the heck Shou was thinking when composing this song, after starring in Tenngenji's and Tsukigami's PV she knew the feeling and thought they put in their song, she couldn't guess the reason Shotarou composed such song that convey helplessness in love.

Aside from this kind of song sells with driving fangirls wild.

" _And then?"_ Nick urged on, eyes straight on the road.

" _Their forbidden love is killing them because it's not meant to be and when both are on the verge of death, I… the angel B will step in and kill the demon to save my friends then fall."_

Nick whistled at that, " _Protagonist role huh… that's new, Ren would love to see you playing a new kind of role, ne?"_

Kyouko shrugged, _"By the way… Winston."_ Kyouko addressed him with mister before but the blond rejected it because he felt he felt old to be called that by Kyouko.

" _Hm?"_

" _This is the first time I met a foreigner who abide by Japanese honorific, I mean... you address me with my surname and didn't even try to address me by my name even though you didn't use suffix."_ Kyouko had to say she was amazed. _"I suppose that's because you're used to work with Japanese…"_

Nick tensed, _"Ah yes… that's why ha ha ha…"_ Actually the reason was because before the first syllable of her first name escaped his lips, Ren's warning glare stopped him. _'So Ren's type is yamato nadeshiko, she is young but very charming…'_ No wonder Ren stake a claim early on. _"Anyway, Touya… you didn't seem to like the story, why?"_

" _Is not to my taste for sure…"_ She admitted, _"But, if they truly love each other either the demon and angel would have sacrificed themselves for the other instead of waiting for the third side to interfere, wouldn't they?"_

Nick sweatdropped, _"Well… that's one way how the story could go."_ Apparently Ren's girl was the type who punched plot hole when reading a script. _"But then your character, Angel B won't exist then…"_

" _True… but don't you think using a bunch of angels that are Angel A_ 's family is more dramatic, and maybe later a troop of angel will march to corner the demon to somewhere like edge of the cliff and then he and the angel will commit suicide to be together in death…"

Nick had to admit her version was more interesting and dramatic but the droll tone she used suggest she was just thinking up another version without plot hole. _"Have you consider to be a scriptwriter? You're good at it."_

" _No… and anyone who have little sibling who loves to read to the point you run out of fairytale and folklores to read him would make anyone be creative to spice something up every night."_

* * *

 **Fukuoka (Ren's shooting location)**

Yashiro suppressed his urge to squeal at the news he got from Tomita-san by phone. "Really? The marketing people from Avidy and R-mandy loves the CM so they agreed to do a series of commercial drama for their couple fashion line?! It could be a very long term project?!" Kyouko and Ren were going to be co-stars for a long while then!

"Yes, say congrats to Tsuruga-kun… this could be Avidy and R-mandy's breakthrough to the more casual fashion."

"Yeah, it's commercial drama but I think it's also a good practice for Ren to prepare for project with deep romance." Yashiro told the photographer and director.

Tomita sounded surprised, "Is that so? Well… I didn't pay much attention to his filmography but he never get project that heavily focused on romance before, did he?"

"No, the offer just didn't come to Ren." It was odd considering he was the most desirable male entertainer in the industry.

"Ma… considering how wonderful he did it in this CM with Kyouko-chan I am sure he would be fine…"

After the call ended Yashiro stopped on his track, _'How wonderful he did in the CM doesn't mean a thing considering it's with Kyouko-chan… but Ren is a good actor, surely a romantic failure or not he won't fail in a romance drama, right?'_

Right…?

* * *

 **Meanwhile in LME**

Lorry's heart felt like swelling and then jumped out of his chest in joy, watching his gigantic TV screen displaying the last commercial drama he got through connection. It was hard to get even for him but it was worth it.

"So he can do it after all."

On the screen Ren was lifting Kyouko up, surprising the girl. Ren was not just smiling but laughing at her with child like expression.

He sighed heavily, "Hm… it might sounds like committing nepotism but if I show this to Ogata Hiroaki-kun perhaps he can understand."

How strange, Ren looked like his ten years old self when he was still very cute. Still…

"Apparently if it's with Kyouko, he can act love after all… with such an amazing expression too."

Lorry even couldn't tell it was genuine or he was replacing his childhood sweetheart with Kyouko in his head.

* * *

 **Queen Record**

Shou was positive that Yun was a messenger of hell sent to screw with his life. What the old man's business, calling him out when he tried to throw Pochiri's disgustingly sweet omelet? Pochiri was hysteric when she saw him and was almost inconsolable for heresy he did to her aisai bento.

Not only about Bento, Yun even had the gall to chide Pochiri that his nickname for the buxom girl was in no way flattering but demeaning. Pochiri tried to argue that it was a cute nickname because Sho-chan loves her and she was as cute as a puppy. Yun gave Pochiri a pitying look before shooting him a chilling glare.

Kyouko didn't even show up after their lunch, she was cutting it quite close.

"How unprofessional of her to be late, the shooting prep." Namely makeup and costume. "We will start in ten minutes, you know…"

Yun didn't raise to the bait, "Is that so? I heard you only have enough staff to prep two people at one time, even if she come in time she still have to wait for her turn."

"She is still tardy though!" He insisted.

"Shou!" Shouko and Haruki chided him in unison.

"We have warned you beforehand this might happen because we squeeze in this job at last minute, and she is not late yet… in fact Kyouko was never late even once in any of her job." Yun declared proudly and as if on cue his phone started beeping. "Oh, right on time… she is already at the front desk." Then he began to type a reply, number of the room and instruction to ask Nick to escort her inside.

"Finally!" Shou rose to his feet.

Yun raised an eyebrow at him, "Who said you get to welcome my charge and abandon lovely girl beside you?"

Mimori latched on his arm, "No! Stay Sho-chan! Why are you going to see her anyway?!"

"Well, I am going to scold that plain girl for being late!"

At Yun's glare, Shouko chided him. "Shou!"

Haruki groaned, "What's with you calling her plain? Whatever you think, the world disagree… Diva and Avidy would never hire a plain looking girl."

Shou harrumphed, "I know better."

"You never know." Yun corrected him. "And as stated in our agreement, if you don't behave and cross the line… we get to drop this project scott free. Remember that."

The musician gritted his teeth, "Fine…"

At that very moment the door opened and a handsome and tall blond curtseyed, _"Ladies first…"_

" _Thank you Winston…"_

And Touya Kyouko came in, she was dressed in Diva's white one piece dress with blue ombre edge and boat neck that reached slightly below her knees, completed with lace knit cardigan in pale blue color. Her long ebony hair pulled up in a high ponytail, tied with simple white ribbon. Her makeup was natural, and only the slight orange highlight in her eyes suggested she had not washed the makeup from previous job in a rush to get to her next job.

"My apologies everyone, my previous work took longer than expected…" She bowed slightly deeper than usual. "I hope it's not an inconvenience."

Shou gaped at the sight, _'She looked so different again! This shape-shifter demon!'_

Before Shou could get out of his daze, Haruki stepped in first. "It's alright Kyouko-chan! You get here just in time before we begin the preparation!" She beamed before offering her hand. "Congratulation for the long term contract with Diva, in such a young age too…"

Kyouko accepted the offered hand graciously, "Thank you Asami-san…"

Asami turned towards the foreigner, "And this is?"

Nick beamed and offered his hand, _"Nick Winston…. A model from R-mandy, today I get to be Touya's escort."_

" _Oh, I see…"_ Haruki returned.

Then he turned to Kyouko, _"I will take my leave, make sure you call Ren to tell her I get you here safe and sound! So he won't kill me."_

" _Sure."_ Kyouko chuckled, _"He is not going to kill you anyway…"_

" _When it comes to you, we would never know…"_ Nick whispered to her conspiratorially, before he bid them his goodbye.

Shou fumed angrily, "You shame-"

"Alright! Let's get your makeup and costume now!" Haruki announced, cutting Shou off.

That was how the gathering of Prisoner cast ended, strangely peaceful because Asami managed to push both Kyouko and Mimori to their assigned dressing room while Shouko dragged fuming Shou to his.

* * *

 **Kyouko and Mimori's dressing room**

Mimori didn't like Touya Kyouko, not as much as yesterday at least after she knew Kyouko was Tsuruga Ren's girlfriend. So there was no threat from her for Sho-chan's heart! But… for some reason Sho-chan was so into whether she was coming or not, Mimori tried to brush it off as Shou being worried for his PV though.

Still…

"How the heck did you read that kind of book?! Just one look at those kanji makes Mimori's head hurt!" Kyouko looked up from the book and gave her unnerving stare. "It's not because I am stupid!"

"No one says that…" She assured the younger girl, "And this book is in Chinese, of course you can't read it."

Chinese?

The makeup artist working on her asked, "You can speak Chinese, Touya-san?"

Mimori bristled at the different way they addressed, it was not obvious with Haruki-san but the rest of the staff addressed the other model more respectfully.

"Yes, better than reading it…" She admitted sheepishly.

"I saw the foreigner who escort you here, you're also fluent in English right?" Kyouko nodded, "How many language you speak, Touya-san?"

Kyouko paused, "Hm… four and I am learning my fifth in my spare time now."

"Wow!" They exclaimed in awe.

Mimori frowned at her, "Why do you learn so many? Most Japanese just learn English in school?" Was she showing off?!

"It's for work." She answered plainly, closing the book. "I am a pro go player and intend to participate in international competition, as most competitors are from China and Korea it would be easier if I can speak their language rather than relying on translator."

"And the fifth you're learning now?" The makeup artist asked curiously.

"French...it helps with my modelling job." She told them. "I am not learning it as smoothly as I liked though because it's a slow going…" It was especially hard to get the accent right. Came to think of it, she didn't learn because she was interested but because it was helpful. Wasn't that mean she didn't enjoy them?

They hummed at that, "Ah yes, your interview did mention you're very studious person Touya-san…"

"Even so I have been missing school lately…" She sighed sadly.

Mimori growled at her, "Why are you so weird?! Missing school is part of celebrity's life! No one cares if we score straight C anyway!"

"I think I would be bothered to score anywhere below B." That was her honest thought, not out of arrogance but because she never score that low.

Mimori opened her mouth before clamped it shut, _'I'd better not ask if she is an A straight student… it will just hurt my pride, at least I have sexier body and I am younger!'_

"By the way… the man you loves seems to be the type who like curvaceous girl like you." Kyouko couldn't resist to add.

Mimori puffed her chest proudly, "Right? They're my pride!" Then she added, "You don't have to worry either as it seems Tsuruga Ren didn't mind you have no chest!"

"Uhm, Mimori-chan… Touya-san is more of the athletic type." The beautician corrected. "All model have attractive bo-"

Silence…

"You're dating Tsuruga Ren, Touya-san?!"

Kyoko sweat-dropped, recalling Yun-sensei's email that warned her to not deny or confirm the rumor. It would be good to get Mimori to her side so the girl could act as Shou's repellent. What she was going to do though? The beauticians had fire of curiosity in their eyes, and it was unlikely they would drop this topic without some persuasion.

Time to pull Juliella Hizuri. She placed a forefinger on her lips, a secretive smile on her lips. "Shh… do you know, secret is part of woman's charm." She leaned in close to Mimori and the two women, invading their private space. Summoning Kashima Yuu to the surface for charm, Kyouko added in whispering voice as she placed a forefinger under Mimori's chin and gently lift her face up. "That's why we don't kiss ❤." She graced her forefinger over Mimori's plump lips and the girl trembled in response, "And tell…"

The three of them blushed from their neck up to the tips of their ears.

"Alright, dear princesses?" She asked them with seductive smile and narrowed eyes, her voice dipped low, sending chill down their spine.

"Hai…" They said in a daze.

Kyouko sighed inwardly, _'Senpai is corrupting me, I start to have too much fun with flirting. I even lost control of Yuu-chan a little, I almost harassed Nanokura-san… or I already did.'_

That was when Kyouko noticed she had audience, namely Asami Haruki, Aki Shouko and last but not the least Fuwa Shou that dressed in fantasy demon version of rockstar costume.

"What the heck?!" Shou was trembling with unreadable emotion.

"Oops." She summarized the situation.

Yun who was staying still in the corner of the room sighed, "You let the prince out of control again…"

"Kyoukooooo! Since when you're swinging that way?! It's hot but- no it's not!"

"Shou! Calm down and get out!" Haruki shouted as shoving Shou out of the room.

His own manager was helping, "Right! Out!"

Yun cleared his throat and emptied his can of tea in one go, "Get out boy or…" Then the can disappear between her clasped hand, or rather pressed thin. "Else."

The room was swiftly vacated by the singer and his manager, and Haruki sputtered at the Yamato Nadeshiko. Yun sighed and led the producer out of the room, followed by Kyouko. Once they were outside Haruki was stammering again. "Uhm, Kyouko-chan… ugh I'm not the right person to say this but keep the flirting in minimum. And… I don't judge if your preference…"

"Asami-san… I was acting." She told her plainly. "I believe it's already announced that I will act as Kashima Yuu in Roman no Engekibu, it's a role of flirty school prince."

"Eh?!"

"I was just distracting them from prying about my relationship with Senpai." She told the producer. "So if you please, none of it leaves this room or studio?"

"Sure!" Asami squeaked, before she too fled from the girl and the awkward situation.

Silence…

"Senpai taught me a little too well." Kyouko grumbled to herself. "How shameless of me."

Yun sighed, "I don't think that's the problem."

* * *

 **On set**

"Sho-chan, I only belongs to you and you alone!" Mimori vowed in her angel costume, a white dress with corset that emphasize her generous assets. Shou loved the dress at first sight.

Shou sighed, "Yes, Pochiri… I heard you that you're just momentarily lost your brain because of that girl." Kyouko could seduce a girl, what a disaster, where did she learn that?! Wasn't she the prim and proper Yamato Nadeshiko?!

"Yes, she must be using some evil hypnotizing technique on me!" Pochiri looked like she wanted to cry.

"Calm down Pochiri… I believe you."

"I really hate her."

Old news to him, as usual girls just hated Kyouko though it was hard for Shou to believe Pochiri since the girl was still blushing furiously.

"She is my rival!" Mimori declared.

Shouko who was listening in sweatdropped, _'Rival, I have to admire Mimori-chan's determination but the level… is completely different.'_ Mimori was just gravure idol with no long term contract with fashion brand on the level Kyouko had.

"If anything, I want to know your relationship with Touya Kyouko!" Mimori protested, "Why you're calling her with her first name?! What's your relationship with her?"

Shou sighed at that, "Relationship you ask?" How to explain it.

She used to be his maid whose world revolved around him and now she looked at him like he was lower than dirt.

"An enemy I suppose…" And this was his turf, so even if she was asked to be here, he was not going to let her messing around as she pleased!

Suddenly gasp and murmurs broke his thought, he looked to the side and found a sight that took his breath away, holding all of his sense captive just like in his song.

* * *

Kyouko was not a Christian or believer of any religion that involved angel, so to her an Angel was a human looking creature with beautiful pair of wings. Her understanding of an angel was superficial at best. Which was why she asked Nick who was a Christian to explain to her on the way to Queen Record.

According to Nick, angel was superior spiritual being in strength and intelligence but not infallible like God. They were messenger from God to human race. Nick also added that the angel in Prisonner PV however fit more to her superficial understanding of an angel, beautiful people with beautiful heart and wings. Though he supposed the script got some aspect right, angel was seemingly infallible but they were not God so they fell. That was why one of them fell in love with demon and another succumb to desire to protect their friend and committed grave sin.

Then what characterization human associate closely to an angel?

Purity, as they were close to God.  
Protective, as they were sent to protect human.  
Dignity as they were created superior.

Kyouko opened her eyes and saw he had became, Angel B hm… such an unfitting name. The angel that would fall to protect her precious friend, then- _'Your name… is Luce.'_

The one mattered to Luce the most was her friend, and she wished for eternity she could stay with her friend forever. Such an innocent and pure dream until…

A black and silver figure entered her sight, and that innocence shattered.

Long golden mane swaying as she walked, azure eyes fluttered in solemnity, and her rose like lips pulled to a saintly smile. Bluish white dress wrapped her slim figure, a beautiful match to her fair skin. Long graceful fingers crossed on her chest, as she stopped a few feet away from awed mortals.

She was the very picture of an angel that had descended on earth, and in any second it as if she would reveal a pair of pure white wings on her back.

"An angel…" Ninomiya murmured softly.

The human dressed as the demon couldn't help but drawn, his feet carried him closer to the ethereal being. "Are you really…"

Then the angel recoiled, her azure eyes flashed with disgust at the demon. "Begone!"

Shou couldn't help but taken aback at her reaction, "What the-"

CLACK!

Someone stepped in and waved a clipper in front of the angel's face, and the human in her was snapped awake. "Kyouko, we haven't started yet… don't come in character especially one that want to kill. Save it for later."

Kyouko blinked owlishly, "Ah, I'm sorry Yun-sensei… when I look at my reflection I can't help but become Luce." Lately her manager carried his own clipped to snap her out of her character.

"Luce?" Haruki echoed.

The angel blushed, "Ah… rather than Angel B, I feel it's easier to create and act her character with a name."

"Lame." Shou snickered.

He was pointedly ignored for that comment much to his embarrassment, and Haruki went on. "Nice idea… a very fitting name, maybe we should give all of them a proper name."

The musician snorted, "How is that a good idea Miruki, Luce can't be a good name… it must be just some random princess name."

"No, it's not." The producer told him firmly, irritated by his interruption. "Luce is derivation from Lucifer, the famous fallen angel… Kyouko-chan is a talented method actress, she put so much thought in her character…" Haruki nodded approvingly, "I can see the Angel's holy presence, purity and dignity… and when her character shifted drastically at the very sight of a demon, I can see her wings gradually turn black…"

Kyouko looked sheepish, "I am really sorry for coming in character like that, I got distracted."

"It's alright, Kyouko-chan." Haruki assured her, before turning to Shou and Mimori. "Let's see… Shou, your demon's name is Camio. Mimori-chan's angel is...Sophia."

Shou protested, "Why Kyouko get to name hers and you pick ours?"

"Shou… Camio is the name of a demon prince, and Sophia is angel of love." The producer informed them, "If you have better idea, give it to me now."

"Fine… Camio is cool enough for me." Seeing Kyouko's attention was on Haruki, he took his chance to get close. "Ne, Kyouko… you-"

She was not distracted and as soon as Shou entered her private space, a swift leg swung and landed squarely on his shin. "If you want to talk, talk but don't get any closer than five feet… Shotarou." She told him with an angelic smile that didn't match what she said, before getting away in dance like twirl.

"You…" Shou growled.

Yun cleared his throat, "We did agree that if you get too close to Kyouko off camera and made her uncomfortable, she can defend herself or I will remove you… remember?"

"I didn't do anything!" She didn't even let him to finish!

"You do."

"What did I do?" He growled, "That's hurt."

"Breathing too close." She answered cheerfully, "It is I suppose… but why would I care if a demon suffer? I'm here am I not… and as the angel who kill you, I will make sure you feel as dead as possible on camera later." And once again her raven wings unfurled on her back, as dark as the night.

The pure and kind angel had turned to demon with killing intent.

* * *

Haruki thought she was about to get a heart attack. _'Kyouko-chan is never good for heart, that's for sure… but just now I saw it.'_

"Touya-san turns to a demon for real." Her AD said in awe, "As expected from actress that star in two most acclaimed PVs of the year…" Shou's latest song managed to pull ahead slightly but that was because he had larger fanbase there was no denying in quality of PV and MV, they lost by a mile. "Why didn't we cast her as the female lead again?"

Because she would reject it, why she hated Shou so much. No… hate was the wrong way to describe her relation to Shou, it was more like indifference and abandon. She didn't care for him, a nuisance, a blight… that was worse than dislike and hate.

"Shou." Haruki approached the demon. "What is your relationship with Kyouko-chan?"

The musician sighed, "The simplest term would be childhood friend, well… not even a friend. She is a stranger now, she is nothing like Kyouko I know." He would admit that much. What changed the most was… her pride, Kyouko used to be submissive and now she didn't even tolerate yielding even an inch against him. "That demon like attitude especially…"

"That's only to you." Haruki corrected, "To anyone else she is very kind and gentle, like an angel."

Shou snorted at that, "Yeah, right."

However she was still so… just standing quietly like that all mortals here were mesmerized by her beauty, the very personification of an angel.

"I know from her appearance in media she is beautiful but…" She was like a ghost, from one role to another she looked so different, a completely different person altogether. Sometimes not even a person, nature spirits, Tenka no Hana, and now an angel.

"You know Kyouko-chan, Shouko-san?" Haruki asked the manager.

"I know her even less than you do, Haruki-san…" The flower Shou yearned to touch, but she was in a distance he couldn't reach. "I met her just a couple of times…"

Shou stood up abruptly, "Hey, Pochiri is crying over there… what's going on?"

* * *

Kyouko was in a familiar situation, there was a girl crying and certain idiot was involved. Just five minutes through the first take Mimori refused to get within three feet of her, and in general was being uncooperative in their supposedly best friend for lives roles.

She even had the gall to yell this line as pointing at Kyouko. "Mimori was trying her best." No, you did not. "Honest!" That was a blatant lie. "But I just can't bring myself to be friendly with her." That was honest statement at least. "Because I hate her guts!"

Ouch, that hurt a little.

"Mimori-chan, that's no excuse to say you can't work with Kyouko-chan because you hate her…"

Then the idiot, whose chest Mimori cried to carelessly said. "Girls really hate you aren't they, Kyouko… don't you feel sad living?"

He expected her to feel insulted, or outraged. Kyouko stopped on her track her, her expression froze. Yun stepped forward, he was the one with outraged expression. "May I crush that precious throat of yours, boy? It seems you're just misusing it with running your mouth without thinking." Yun growled, flexing his knuckles.

Crap, did he overdid it?! He just reminded Kyouko of _that_ incident.

Everyone in the vicinity paled in shock, especially Haruki and Shouko. "I am so sorry for him!" Shouko shielded her charge, "Shou! Apologize now!"

"Sorry…" He said weakly.

"Dogeza!" Yun barked out.

Shou opened his mouth to protest but both Haruki and Shouko had pulled him down to the floor and pushed his head down.

' _My gosh… Fuwa-kun seems to say something inconsiderate but…'_

' _That Korean manager right away demand a dogeza and Asami-san even force Fuwa-kun to obey it.'_

' _What the heck he just said? It didn't seem to be anything too bad looking at his expression.'_

"You should realize the extent of your carelessness boy! The girls you're talking about are your fans, aren't they?" Yun hissed, towering over the boy who struggled to lift his head. "It's your fault in the first place…"

"You mean… because I am popular, Kyouko was-" He stood up abruptly in realization. _'Wow, I am so great!'_ His pride didn't last long.

"She froze for a moment but only because she couldn't believe his audacity to say something like that to her face. Then the idiot set the new low when she saw delight and pride in his eyes that apparently all this time she was ostracized because of his popularity.

Kyouko couldn't help but say, "Ugh… aren't you feel sorry for yourself as a human being to feel good about yourself while omitting concern for other people? Yayoi-baasan and Ken-jiisan would be so ashamed…" If they were not already ashamed enough. "Are you trying to kill your parents with embarrassment? You even have the gall to keep their family name."

Silence…

They didn't get the seriousness of Shou's words because of his lighthearted tone, but there was no mistaking Kyouko's words. All of them designed to hurt, painfully.

Shou flinched, he didn't know simple mention of his parents could hurt this much. It was always the worst blow to his ego after Kyouko left that his parents looked at him with remorse, they gave up a perfect daughter for a son like him. She left him behind defeated and lost.

"And here I thought you can help with convincing Nanokura-san. But never mind…" She turned around with a confident smile on her lips and just like that what she said previously was almost forgotten from their mind in favor of her next statement. "I am a pro, so I will put my everything to accomplish the job given to me. So… I will act with you, Mimori-chan… as Luce."

"Huh?"

"Even if you hate my guts, it won't really matter really…" She stepped closer and Mimori suddenly felt like a rabbit stalked by a predator, one with angelic smile. "I will make you act Sophia out."

The AD beside Haruki gasped out, "So cool."

Haruki gaped, _'She is never good for my heart! Just now she cut Shou with her words and now she challenge Mimori-chan, what is this?! A deja vu?'_

Then without warning Kyouko was already in her private space and Mimori couldn't get away fast enough when Kyouko took a hold of her hand in gentle but firm grip. All thought to escape fled her when Luce, the angel before her blinded her with an angelic smile that conveyed so much love and affection.

"My beautiful friend…" Luce breathed out as if she was the one mesmerized and not Mimori. "Won't you open your heart for me?" The angel asked as she held Mimori's hand close to her heart.

"Let me in, and I will be by your side… singing psalm to lull you to sleep, telling you everyday how blessed I am to be your friend, and protecting you with my everything…" Luce's melodious voice dipped lower at the last word, emphasizing her everything.

Mimori was blushing redder than she ever had for her whole life, her knees knocking with one another as she struggled to keep standing. "I… I…" She also forgetting complicated mechanism of breathing, how to do it?! "Ha… ah."

"So please…" The angel came closer, azure eyes staring straight at hers, holding her captive. "Don't push me away… let me into your hea-"

Then the demon broke the angel's spell, "Kyouko! What the heck are you do-" And he got another kick on the shin for his trouble, or rather mistake of getting too close with Luce.

Shou hissed in pain and that was then he noticed Pochiri was very still, "Oi, Pochiri?" Then she fell backward and ha quickly caught her. "Pochiri?! Gah! Pull yourself together!"

"Open… my… heart…" She stammered incoherently.

"Ara… did I overdid it?" Kyouko wondered. "Nanokura-san... are you alright?"

Shou for once jumped away from her with Mimori still in his arms, "Don't get closer! How could you do that to an impressionable girl, you demonic angel!"

"Demonic angel?" Kyouko echoed before looking at the rest to see if they agreed with him. No one but her manager dared to look at her in the eye.

Haruki was blushing like a schoolgirl with Shouko, "I can't believe she did that."

Yun crossed his arms, "Kyouko, go easy on your costars… you've been told that by Chigusa-sensei repeatedly, also by Shingai-kantoku and Nozaki-kantoku." It was a disaster in the first read-through for Roman no Engekibu for Kashima Yuu's intro as Nozaki-kantoku let Kyouko loose on a couple of girls.

"Hai." She deflated, before bowing at everyone except Shou in apologetic manner. "My apologies for my misconduct."

* * *

 **Five minutes later...**

"I will act properly this time." Mimori swore.

Shou was horrified, "Pochiri… you are not switching team, are you?!" Kyouko stole his number one fan, outrageous!

The girl shook her head frantically, "No! I still love Sho-chan the most! I just don't want her to come at me again! I… I almost died!" She cried.

It hurts his pride more, because while he could make girls faint with his charm he never imagine Kyouko could make a _girl_ and one who was _in love with him_ no less forgetting how to breathe.

"I am still pissed with Sho-chan though! Because your relationship with her…"

"I told you she is my enemy!" His pride was still smarting that Pochiri of all people was charmed away from him! By Kyouko!

Mimori looked to the side sadly, "You said that… but you were just staring at her the whole time during the shoot."

"I… what?"

"So I still hate her but…" Mimori started blushing, "I'm scared of her even more…"

Then why you were blushing?!

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Ninomiya bowed repeatedly, "I am really sorry for Mimori-chan!"

Kyouko returned the bow, "No, I am also at fault…"

Asami Haruki sighed tiredly, "Well… you never did anything by halves, aren't you… Kyouko-chan?"

"I am really sorry for getting carried away with my character." She apologized again.

"Iee…" Haruki raised a placating hand, "You're doing just your best to get your co-star to cooperate." No wonder she was chosen to be a school prince, but just now it was Luce not Kashima Yuu. It was really fun to see Kyouko bringing her character to live.

Ninomiya sighed sadly, "Touya-san is also a newbie." Never mind she was more famous. "But you're so professional, while Mimori… she even said she hate you. I am really sorry about that, our Mimori-chan is just jealous."

"It's alright." Kyouko was used to jealousy. "I will make sure the shooting goes well in the next take!" She clenched her fist in determination.

Haruki laughed softly at that, _'Her confidence is blinding… I can't tell she is aware she is a genius or not sometimes.'_ Hiring her to act as Luce was something Haruki didn't regret in spite of everything but-

"Then, we will have one rehearsal and one real take…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Shouko steeled her resolve and approach the Korean manager. "My charge is wrong to say inconsiderate words to Touya-san…" She told Yun in firm tone. "But that doesn't mean she can just abuse him verbally like that."

When Kyouko mentioned his parents he was frozen, and Shouko was scared to see him looking so defeated.

"Whatever he did to her, doesn't mean what she said-"

Yun burst to laughter at her, and Shouko took one step back. "Ha ha ha… you're sorry for that boy, aren't you?"

"What's so funny?!"

Yun smirked, his dark eyes boring hole to Shouko's. "That you think Kyouko did it to hurt him… no, to Kyouko what she said is nothing less or more than the truth."

"What?"

"If you ask my charge she will say that, she is just pointing out the truth…" Yun elaborated. "Why it hurts the boy you ask? That's her mother's doing…"

"Huh?"

Yun inhaled deeply, "Touya-sensei perhaps have more intimidating presence, but his wife Touya Akiko is the one you and your boy should fear. I am sure Katagiri-sensei has shed some light to you so let me tell you this… when Kyouko came to Touya family she is at bad state. That boy hurt her in more than one ways, especially her self worth."

Shouko's breath hitched, a confident young woman like Touyo Kyouko used to be someone like that?

"A real pity because she is a treasure, any parents would be proud to have her… she has lovely personality, talented, smart and a hard worker… that brat over there however thinks it's wonderful to feed his ego with demeaning her. After all, he can't win against her… he is lazy, spoiled, and willful."

"But now she is confident, arrogant even!"

"Because… that's the first thing her mother corrected." Yun told her, "How? Not the way I recommend as former school counselor but it works, she pointed out all Fuwa Shotarou's flaws to Kyouko… showing the girl how worthless the boy is in comparison to her."

Shouko's eyes went wide in shock, "But that's…"

"Conditioning? Not really… just things Kyouko already know deep down but refused to acknowledge as Fuwa's ward. She would never see him the same way ever again… to her, he is a failure of the highest order, who run away from his home cowardly, using people around him for his selfishness and throw them away the moment they're of no use to him anymore."

"He is not that bad! Don't make him a criminal, he is young and naive-"

"Aki-san…" Yun chuckled at her, "His parents never force him to inherit their ryokan, they don't even have that hope on him… good thing really because instead of asking for permission and blessing from his parents he ran away from home. No gratitude to parents who had raised him with love, or even care how ashamed the Fuwa family when it's known in Kyoto their son ran away…"

"I…"

"He only looks after himself in the end, without caring he hurts everyone around him…" He told her bluntly, "Now Aki-san, care to refute that Kyouko said anything untrue about your boy?"

Shouko had no answer to that.

* * *

 _My eyes are not  
The only thing you've stolen!  
Your dangerous purity is more than even I can handle!  
I've become lost!  
Without realizing it.  
In this maze that exists in my heart.  
My voice overflows with my love for you!_

 _It echoes sadly._

 _I'm prisoner in paradise!  
You've been pierced with my darkness!  
I'm prisoner in paradise!  
It's a thorn you'll never pull out!_

Shou felt like wanting to rip his own eyes out of his sockets and broke his eardrums, because his eyes won't stay away from Kyouko/Luce who was playing around in flower field with Pochiri/Sophia and his damned song was playing in the background.

She was bending down, holding her hands out to Sophia who was in a daze. And then in one smooth move she pulled the other angel up and started dancing and laughing amidst the field of flower with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He couldn't look away, bound by her spell.

Fortunately for him, someone snapped him out of it. "Shou, who are you looking at?"

At least he was gloriously free! "Not at either of them, my eyes is only at my glorious future!"

Yun who was given permission to record the rehearsal scene snorted, _'He was really a clown in private. A demented one.'_

Haruki sighed, she heard Yun's snort of course. Then she grabbed the boy's head and stirred it to the right direction. "You have to look at Kyouko-chan properly."

"Noooo!"

Shouko stayed silent throughout the exchange, still shaken after her talk with Yun.

"I am not looking at her."

"You have to look." Haruki ordered sternly, "For your own sake." That stopped his struggle. "Listen… if there's one reason I hesitate to hire Kyouko-chan for this PV aside from your less than civil relationship with her, it's because she was an actress on completely different level than you and Mimori-chan."

Say what?!

"I believe there's one fitting idiom for her… Silk hiding steel, she may appear beautiful, demure, proper but beneath all that… she is dangerous." Haruki told him seriously, "Look at Mimori's expression, she is smiling now… you did convince her and Kyouko more or less charmed and scared her to act properly." Haruki sighed at that, "However… she is not acting there, she is really living as Sophia for Kyouko's Luce. Kyouko-chan… overwhelms Mimori-chan completely with her acting, and Mimori-chan can't help but helplessly drawn to her."

Shou became quiet at that, he knew she was rumored to be very good and Miruki had nothing bad to say about Kyouko's acting skill. But to see her talent thrown on his face… then again when Kyouko was ever no good at anything she had her hands on. It was jarring to admit it, but there was a good reason why his parents thought Kyouko was perfect.

But-

"That's not going to happen to me, as to her I am the demon she was going to kill… not a friend." She was going to kill him with her acting.

* * *

Shou took his chance to ambush Kyouko on the way to her dressing room. "Is that why you're dating that pinhead?" He kept his distance, more for his own sake than hers.

She ignored him pointedly.

"I am talking about Tsuruga Ren, you're with him because he is the number one actor, huh?"

That was when she at last deign to turn to him. "I don't remember becoming you who shamelessly take advantage of people." Shou growled at that, "At least you acknowledge him that much…"

"No! He is just a pretty face, nothing like talented me!" Shou growled out.

Kyouko rolled his eyes, "The sky must be falling, Shotarou is complimenting Senpai twice today… Yun-sensei, you heard that? Number one actor and pretty face, he said…"

Yun nodded sagely, "Or sun will rise from the west tomorrow…"

Shou fumed, "Don't ignore me now! Answer, don't keep me hanging! I can't concentrate in my work later!" Lame threat but hey, judging from her groan it works!

"It's none of your business what kind of relationship I have with him, don't you think?" She said in exasperated tone. "But if you insist…" She trailed off. "He is very important to me, that's it." And then she left, followed by her dangerous manager.

What's was that with the vague explanation?! But… she was serious that to her Tsuruga was important, and then what of their relationship?!

"So you're rejected." Shouko's voice snapped him out of his thought. "Quite harshly and bluntly to boot…"

Shou gritted his teeth, "I am… I was her prince, she used to be helplessly in love with me."

His manager sighed, "In the past… let it go already Shou." Then she added, "I don't know what happened with both of you but it's bad enough to make her fall out of love. So-"

"No." He stated almost too calmly, "The way I see it… even now she is still mine to do as I please."

Shouko stopped at her track at that, sighing. "How selfish of you… but Shou, a flower on the peak of steep mountain you can't climb will never be yours. You just can look…"

It was Shou's turn to be stunned. "What do you mean?"

"She is that flower… if you don't make an effort to climb, you will never have her… and I have my doubt you can climb that mountain at all." Shouko told him firmly. "It doesn't matter what you think, as of now from what I see… you don't mean as much as she mean to you."

* * *

 **Kyouko's and Mimori's Dressing Room**

"You… rejected Shou-chan before?" Mimori asked timidly, she was still very scared of Kyouko.

Kyouko chuckled softly at that, "Hm… whatever you think about our relationship, I am pretty sure you miss." She murmured softly. "For one there's no _us_ between him and I, never…"

"But you're his childhood friend, and-"

"Not even that." She corrected the younger girl. "Unless your description of childhood friends are two people raised together." Mimori tensed at that, "To make it simple...while he is talented musician you and his fans admired, to his parents he is their spoiled child that disappoint them again and again." That was the honest fact. "I was his opposite…"

Mimori could believe that, Touya Kyouko seemed to be a child that would make any parents especially one from traditional family like Sho-chan's parents proud.

"And no child can just accept their parents like someone else's child more…" Kyouko drawled on. "So to avoid further problem, here I am… with my new family." She turned towards Mimori with a sad smile. "Is that answer your question?"

Mimori nodded, "Yes…"

"And one more thing, loath I admit it… I knew his taste pretty well so I will tell you that you should have more confidence. He likes a girl like you…"

A boy that was jealous his parents liked their adopted child more, she never imagined Sho-chan in less than perfect light. Mimori loved him all the same but she couldn't feel secure. This beautiful girl effortlessly stole his attention, and she could be careless.

"At that scene when the angels met the demon…" Mimori trailed off softly as she walked away, out of Kyouko's earshot. "When you looked at him with disgust as trying to pull me away… he looked hurt, and his eyes were on you."

Mimori was afraid for Shou, that he would chase after this angel and never looked her way.

Her explanation done, Kyouko returned to her task. Sending email to her friends that consist of one question that Kyouko had to say was reckless of her. Then again she was not in her best state of mind after that idiot pressing for confirmation.

Her fellow go players were especially frantic, she couldn't even blame them.

' _Hypothetically if you're on the verge of death for loving someone, so I'm forced to kill your lover to save you... What would you think and do to me? Please just answer honestly... It's hypothetical question!_

 _Touya Kyouko._

Their reply ranged from,

' _Since when you pull a prank, or is this seriously serious?!_

Totally unhelpful Waya.

' _Uhm… I don't have a girlfriend now sadly so I don't know."_

That's why she specified it as hypothetical situation, pay attention Isumi-san.

' _Don't care… can we play net go tonight?'_

Why she even bother to ask Yongha?

' _Thanks, I guess? I mean you save my life, I can find another boyfriend, one that's not killing me!'_

Nase was close but Kyouko didn't think it was the right response. Then again to most young Go players in her generation, Go took first place in their life while romance was somewhere out there. It was a mistake to ask them in the first place.

"You guys are all Go idiots." She said to no one in particular fondly. Well, she would try with her own power for now, trial and error was never fun, especially in front of Shotarou.

* * *

 **Requested omake about Akira, Kyouko and Ren… especially since Ren didn't appear at all in this episode DX**

 **OMAKE: In which Ren has man to man talk with Akira.**

He had to socialize, said his sister. And that was why Nee-san brought him to a playground to play with other children, and ten minutes watching kids his age Akira was ready to throw manner and decorum out of the window and demanded Nee-san to bring him home.

They played in dirt, and the boys were really noisy with their yelling. The girls mistook him as one of them and wanted to play house, then the boys laughed at him for being girly. It was not fun at all! He didn't need friends his age, he only need Go and his family!

"Hey! Why are you standing in front of our sandbox, go and make something silly!"

Then he was pushed from behind to the sandbox, planting his face first to nearest mound of sand. "Aki-kun!" Nee-san exclaimed in horror.

Akira stood up quickly, coughing out sand. For once he didn't care about manner that instilled to his young mind by his family and pulled the culprit in to the sandy pond with him in revenge.

"Hikaru!" A young mother exclaimed in shock.

The next thing Akira knew, he and the unknown toddler were wrestling in the sand. Until Kyouko and the young manager pulled them apart, and Akira burned with shame when his sister apologized profusely to Hikaru's mother. "I am so sorry for my brother! This is his first time here, he is not used to other children!"

"My Hikaru is at fault too… pushing your brother first, I am so sorry."

"Akira."

"Hikaru."

" **Apologize!"** Their caretakers told them in unison.

"No!" Hikaru wailed stubbornly.

Looking at Hikaru's refusal, Akira pulled his lips to a thin line before pouting at his sister in defiance. And for the first time in his short three and half year life, Akira yelled with high pitched voice. "Nooooo!" To his sister.

Kyouko almost had a heart attack and in the same day she had modelling with Ren and every time, Kyouko looked like a zombie after the camera stopped flashing. Ren had to pull her away from the photo shoot and the girl broke down crying because her brother was being deviant. Ren had a time of his life to assure Kyouko that no, Akira was not turning to a rebellious boy. And no, it was not her fault.

He was definitely not turning to a Shotarou either, no.

In interesting turn of event, Kyouko asked Ren to come for dinner. Her parents were out of town and after his misbehavior today Akira needed some scolding, she was still out of it so she left it to Ren to have man to man talk with Akira.

It was amusing really, but Ren was not going to turn her cooking or request to straightened out her brother.

"So you're fighting with another boy today?" He asked after dinner, "Akira-kun?"

The boy puffed his cheeks before nodding weakly.

"And then you yell at your sister?" At his second question Akira tensed, and Ren was glad the boy felt guilty, that was a good sign Akira felt bad about it. "That's not very nice, Akira-kun… a boy shouldn't raise his voice to a lady, much less your own sister."

He whimpered, "But it's the other boy's fault! He push me first! And Nee-chan told me to apologize, the other boy said no too to his Kaa-san!"

Oh boy, so this was his first time to see another kid disobeying their elder and he was imitating. Out of pride too no less. "That's a bad example, one you shouldn't imitate." Ren told him as gently as the actor could, "Your parents and sister taught you manner well… see at three and half years old you can sit in seiza, giving greetings perfectly and very respectful to your elders…" Because his pride was injured Ren supposed he had to stroke Aki-kun's pride a bit.

The boy beamed, so much like Kyouko he wondered if they were not really related by blood after all.

"I also heard your sister taught you that you have a bright and difficult road ahead of you as the son of Touya family." Akira tensed before nodding again. "You're very young Akira-kun…" He should stay happy in bliss of ignorance but as Kuon knew from experience, ignorance really bites once you grew out of your parent's protection.

Kyouko herself obviously didn't escape the shadow of her father in Go world, she was the daughter of Touya Meijin to most people. It would be harder on this boy who was Touya Meijin's son by blood.

"Losing your temper like that is just going to hurt yourself and people around you." Ren told him, firm and gentle.

Akira fidgeted, "Did Akira hurt Nee-chan today?"

It was almost cruel for a young child like him but he had to know. "Yes… she is hurt that you yelled at her like that, and you feel hurt too because of what you did to your sister. Do you understand now? Throwing tantrum like you did today didn't solve anything, it's not that you can't get angry… we're all human… your sister and I get angry from time to time. But allowing that anger to control you will do you no good."

The boy sobbed a little before frantically wiping his unshed tears, then looked at him determinedly. "Thank you very much Tsuruga-san, for telling me the right path." Then the boy awkwardly bend down to give him a bow.

Ren chuckled softly, glad he got through Akira before he returned the bow. "You're welcome Akira-kun…" Then he raised his hand and patted the boy, much like his father did to him. "Good boy… now, go and apologize to your sister."

"Hai!"

That night Ren went back leaving Kyouko whose mood picked up to euphoric level, and he got his second kiss on the cheek for helping her with her brother. Seriously, Kyouko-chan… she and her brother were just so cute.

Yashiro was almost scared to death when Ren picked him up the day after, his smile was even brighter than usual. When asked Ren just said he had a man to man talk last night with Akira-kun. Yashiro was confused, how could Ren had such talk with a toddler?

* * *

 **A heavy topic to tell to a four years old I know… it depends on the kid I suppose. Back when I was four my mom talked about this stuff to me because my family is pretty strict and formal about manner. You know... self-control and such.  
**

 **Enough about me… now to Kyouko, she is stuck in characterization on how to kill Shou. This time she is not into killing him to appease her pain so she is more concerned on how 'an angel' with pure heart would feel killing another living being and what drive the angel to go that far.  
It didn't help friendship is still something very new to her. There are times like this when being method actress really backfire on her, because her mind just can't wrap around follow the script without question like Kanae did. You can see this in canon repeatedly especially when she is creating Mio, she is totally distracted because she don't get Mio's action according to script. So yeah… she can't act in crappy drama with plot holes. **


	23. Episode 22

**Episode 22 : The Fall of Luce**

Coming to a battle unprepared was the worst, she might fail and feeling vulnerable in front of her former friend was the last thing she wanted. Showing even an inch of weakness in front of him, she'd rather die! Still, she had her pride and duty so she would do her best to complete this job.

"Asami-san… about the next scene, my apologies but I would like to improvise. I will do my best to complete it the way you want, I will kill the demon with pushing him off of the tower… and turn to a fallen angel."

Asami was surprised to saw Kyouko's hesitation, but she understood. "It's a difficult scene and to be frank, before we settled on you I was fully prepared to compromise this one scene." She cleared her throat, "Portraying an angel who had never committed a single sin resorting to killing her friend's love… the conflicting emotions, they're complicated… I especially don't want the angel to show any negative emotion associated with a demon before her fall, it's only afterward she can show such emotions…"

Kyouko nodded, "I suppose the emotions I have to portray first would be sadness and desperation…" She was losing her beloved friend after all. "I am unsure what to do with the transition between an angel to a demon…"

"Well, I don't blame-"

"What is this? The great Touya Kyouko is unsure what to do?" An annoying voice interrupted her. "Not so great after all…"

Kyouko flinched inwardly, _'Why he has to come out from hell hole at the time like this?!'_

Haruki was quick to move as she saw Yun coming to their direction, better her who dealt with Shou than the Korean. "Shou, be quiet… this is a professional voicing her concern for your PV. The next scene is harder for her than for you who just have to fall accordingly to our instruction." She glared at him, "Why do you think I am so happy we get to hire Kyouko-chan in the first place? Because I know she is very responsible in her job… and I agree to let her improvise."

"But this is my PV, she can't just do as she please."

"And I am the producer." Haruki retorted, "This is the climax of your PV young man, you should be grateful she is doing her best for your PV not mocking her."

Why everyone was on Kyouko's side, this was like Kyoto all over again. Shou clenched his fist and restrained his temper, losing it was just going to be a repeat on what happen in Kyoto and he'd be damned if Kyouko turned everyone against him again.

* * *

 **Demon's Tower set**

Haruki repeated the instruction, "Kyouko-chan… you will hold Shou down by his neck, and Shou you will fall facing Kyouko-chan. The wire will suspend you and there's mattress for your safe landing so fall as hard as you need."

"Hai…" Shou said in a subdued manner by his standard.

Kyouko was still staring intently at the script which was just a series of instruction and plot of the story, and it was not helping. At the time like this, her friend Kanae would say something like this for sure.

 _"Stop thinking about what's not in the script too much and let your mind wander! Just follow the damn script!"  
_

But in the script there was no dialogue like Angel's words, she couldn't improvise with lines. Wait… "Asami-san, can I talk in the scene before the demon fall?"

"If it helps."

"This is a PV, you shouldn't talk!" Shou hissed.

Haruki was ticked, "Yes, she can… we're not going to record her voice anyway! For god's sake Shou, let her do her job! And you do yours!"

Kyouko just sighed tiredly. "Alright, so this is what I will do…" She began, ignoring his scowl. "I will use words to make you surrender and all you need to do is stand still, close your eyes and let me push you down." In short, listen to her words, show defeat in his body language and let himself pushed.

Haruki was nodding approvingly, "A little different than what I imagine but fits the plot."

Shou looked ready to fight and he even made a boxer's stance as Asami's staff tidy up his costume. Kyouko once again wondered what the heck this guy was doing? Sure she kicked his shin, but he had been forewarned to not manhandle her and considering their relationship or the lack thereof. He shouldn't have breached her personal space in the first place.

For now, let's just ignore him as usual and concentrate on the rehearsal, the problem was… could be the complete amateur in acting follow her cues? Or would he cooperate with her even? Gosh, this was his PV, he should!

* * *

 **First Rehearsal**

Luce walked slowly, emerging from the shadow that barely hide her pristine white figure. Her face was grave and every step she took as if as heavy as lead. She was looking down unable to bear to look at the demon who was killing her friend with every breath he took in this world.

"You're killing her…" She hissed at him before bracing herself to look up, looking at him in the eye to convey her anger to him. "She is dying…" She croaked as if she was about to cry.

The demon, Camio tensed. "Aa…"

"This is all because she fell in love with you!" She swept her hand in a wide arch as if trying to erase that one painful fact. "How dare you did this to her and claim you love her, a filthy and cruel demon like you doesn't deserve her." Now the demon was within her reach her hands trembled with barely restrained anger. "If you really love her, you should just die!" She shouted at him.

She raised her hands abruptly and about to strangle the demon when he snarled, batting her hands away. "As if!"

"Ah."

"Huh?"

"CUT!" Outraged yell resounded from below.

* * *

 **A moment later…**

"I can't believe you, Shou!" Shouted Haruki at the singer. "Kyouko-chan did such a good job to provoke your surrender and you blow it up! You just have to close your eyes and let her push you! You heard her!"

Shou flinched, he was not going to give in to her acting! His pride won't allow it! "Even if she is allowed to speak doesn't mean she gets to insult me as she please!"

Kyouko joined in, "I wasn't insulting _you_! I was trying to crush Camio's self-worth so he would give in… it's on the script! That your demon let himself killed for Nanokura-san's Sophia's sake! So his beloved lives! Why did you think about your own pride in the middle of acting?"

So she was really not taking advantage of the script to insult him?! "Sorry but I am no Tsuruga!"

"I know you're an amateur in acting but this is ridiculous! I didn't ask you to show me high-level acting, just following the script, is that too much to ask?" She asked indignantly.

Shou became quiet at that, true she improvised but in the end, she was following the plot Miruki devised. "Fine… I will nail it in the next take!"

Haruki sighed, "Alright, let's start the second take."

"If it bothers him so much, I will not speak on the next take… just moving my lips." Kyouko haggled.

To be honest the producer didn't like the idea Kyouko was giving Shou another handicap even though it was to make the acting easier for Shou, the hurt in his face from the previous take was good. Well, since the PV were short four minutes there was no problem letting the camera rolls. She could just patch the recording from different take later.

The second take was better Luce's lips moved, silently just pretended to talk demeaning words before moving in for the kill. Pushing the devil down in a flash, strangling him. Then he fell from the tower.

Unfortunately the magic word, "Cut!" that mixed with annoyance clearly said the take was no good.

"What now Miruki?"

The produced grabbed him by his silver hair and shoved his head towards the TV, "What's with the face you make when Kyouko-chan was strangling you?!" On the screen, Camio was doing his best to avert his eyes from looking at Luce's face and gritting his teeth. Then her eyes closed not in acceptance but clenched shut.

Shou flushed, that was because if he looked at her beautiful face up close he would lose control of his facial muscle! And when he fell he was scrunching up his face, he did close his eyes, though.

"And Kyouko-chan… the reaction after Luce killed Camio is not wrong but it's a little…" She trailed off, looking for the right way to phrase it.

Kyouko sighed, "I understand… it's weak and not emotional enough. I am too focused on Luce's feeling after committing her first mortal sin." On the screen, she slid down to her knees and looking at her trembling hands as if she didn't believe what she just did. "It's the wrong focus on her line of thought…. She should be more…"

"Shaken." Haruki finished, "Shocked and grieves to the point of insanity…"

Shou looked at her smugly, not saying anything because he knew he would get chastised again by Miruki.

The producer saw the look he shot Kyouko though. "Kyouko-chan is close to getting her act right, on the other hand Shou, you screwed up." There was a world difference between the two. "Fifteen minutes break both of you, no… just five for you Shou. We will shoot your romantic scene with Mimori-chan for flashback shot when you fall." Kyouko-chan must be pretty exhausted to lead both Shou and Mimori by hand throughout this shooting, Haruki really felt sorry for her.

Shou scowled, crossing his arms in annoyance as his producer walked away to check another scene. Fuming as he walked pass Kyouko who was deep in through, he said. "You're a pro, aren't you… that even no matter what an amateur like me and Pochiri feels you can make us act. Stick to your words, Kyouko… that's why you get to appear in my PV after all."

The indignant look on her face was priceless and like a balm to his ego.

Then her manager ruined it in an instance. "Tsuruga-kun left a voicemail for you Kyouko. Do you want to listen to it now?"

And just like that, her mood picked up in a flash as a bright angelic smile lit up her whole face. Then before he could get any word in Kyouko had skipped towards her manager for her phone. "Hai!"

It was sickening to see the blissful look on Kyouko's face as she listened to voicemail from that talentless pretty boy. He thought he would see the same fawning look like when she was still in love with him. It was different, her eyes were warm and fluttered open and close repeatedly as if she was enjoying Tsuruga's voice. There was no silly smile on her lips, first, it was just a twitch of lips, shifting to amused one before a small giggle escaped her lips. Then there was a serious and concerned expression as she pressed her ears closer to her phone.

* * *

 _"Hello, Touya… Yashiro got a strange email from you but I didn't. I thought I am your best friend?"_ He sounded hurt and Kyouko couldn't help the twitch on her lips as she could imagine his sulking face.

 _"Something about killing your friend's lover, about Fuwa's PV I am sure… I can't say what would I feel or do if you kill my lover, and besides you already told me you won't ask about that kind of thing to me."_ So true, she won't believe him when it comes to this, at worst he would say the same thing as Nase. She was smiling now, she couldn't help it as she recalled how sad and funny that Tsuruga Ren, the most desirable man in Japan was an amateur in love.

 _"But I did have a friend with a lover he loved so much. When you're close to a friend and they started dating like it or not you would feel there's a new gap between both of you."_ He sounded sad when he said this. _"My friend's girlfriend is a good girl though but if in your case the lover of your friend is bad for her… that's where the problem is. Especially if you want to save them from their lover, regardless of your feeling… more often than not your presence is unwanted It's between them… you're an outsider."_

That was how it works between friends when romantic love was concerned?

" _I need to go, I hope this is helpful. Good luck Touya, and don't worry I ate my lunch properly."_

And true to his words there was an email with a picture of empty bento attached. "He he…" She couldn't help but giggle to herself.

Then someone snatched her phone from her hands, "What the hell? A picture of empty bento box from Tsuruga?!"

Kyouko's temper rose, "Give my phone back, Shotaro!"

"Did you cook this for him?!" Shou snarled, "So you cook aisai bento with heart shaped rice and nori that spelled love?!"

There was a kick on the back of his knees, forcing him to bend his legs and the angel snatched her phone back. "Do you have any idea how wasteful character bento is?! Bento can look pretty enough without those fancy shapes!" Then she landed another on his shin. "And you're breathing too close!" She went easy on him and this what she got?!

Haruki pointedly ignored Kyouko kicking Shou, _'And here I thought I would regret letting Kyouko-chan retaliate physically if Shou was being a jerk, so far she hasn't misused the privilege and by now Shou should learn better."_ Beside even though that kick on the shin hurt, it did no lasting damage.

Shouko sighed at the sight, _'You're obviously jealous… though Touya-san's reply didn't answer Shou at all as most of her answer to his question.'_ Could it be… she was not dating Tsuruga but just using his name to discourage Shou's advance?! It made sense, Tsuruga was never romantically attached throughout his career but…

"Shou-chan! You're going to film your romantic scene with Mimori now! Stop bothering Touya already! Bother me!"

"Gah, Pochiri! Don't cling like that to me! I will fall!"

Kyouko took her chance to scoot away and was about to record another voicemail to reply her senior, "Kyouko! Kanae-san called my phone because she can't get through yours!"

She beamed, "Kanae called?" She forgot to check for other calls aside from senpai, how reckless of her.

"Yes, take it to your dressing room." Yun told her, I will help with Tsuruga-kun's voicemail."

Then she started chattering about eating properly, drinking liquid periodically because Fukuoka was hot today, and watching out for heat stroke. A wife worthy lecture that made Shouko blushing and Shou trembling in anger. Haruki was very amused because this was the second time she heard Kyouko ranting like this.

"Right." Yun sighed, "Just call Kanae back and you can mother Tsuruga-kun later, after the shoot… I'm sure Yashiro-kun can keep him alive and well fed for that long."

"Hai!" Then she fled like a whirlwind to her dressing room.

Shouko amended her conclusion, _'If she didn't date Tsuruga, she already marry him.'_ She acted like a loving wife already.

* * *

 **Kyouko's dressing room**

"I would usually get mad if someone sent me such a suspicious email, but knowing you it's just so _you_ to ask for help like that." She would just ask for some hint, not a proper help.

Kyouko giggled softly, "I am sorry Moko-san, it's just that… I was not in my best state of mind. You see… my co-stars both hates me."

Kanae rolled her eyes, she had rejected the PV's offer because she was sure they just wanted both she and Kyouko as one set after Curara CM. The drama was a better offer anyway and like Kyouko, she was not the most favorite person in her own set either because of the manner how she got her role.

"Their opinion of you won't stop you from doing your work," Kanae said pointedly.

"No… not only they hate me, they're both also complete amateurs in acting… and pulled unprofessional stunt against me too many times to count." She said tiredly.

Kanae winced in the other end of the line. "That's a double ouch… at least my co-stars are pros and real actors." How the heck Kyouko who was usually so lucky landed in such a bad spot? "Then, what's with your email?"

Kyouko sighed, "So the plot is basically like this…" She began to give Kanae the runover of Prisoner's plot.

Kanae mimed vomiting sound, "I am so glad I rejected it… angel with wings bleh! And why it's your role, the protagonist the most difficult one anyway? The other angel and demon just have to be stupidly in love while yours have to show such complicated emotions… no wonder they need to hire someone like you to do it properly. You usually pulled even this difficult kind of act through, so what happened?"

"Well, this singer…" Kyouko told Kanae what Shotarou did, basically fighting her lead to get the scene done. "I am not too satisfied with my acting either, I feel my Luce is lacking."

Kanae decided with a grimace, making a mental note to stay away from Fuwa Shou. "First, that's your perfectionist-self talking as usual! Second, Never ever work with him again, and I won't work with this bastard either… why the heck he is sabotaging his own PV?! As an amateur he should just follow your lead, what right he has to expect you to make him act?! Even if you're a very good actress, forcing unwilling partner is a very difficult feat to do! That gravure idol at least tried for the second time, he in the other hand is actively fighting your control!"

Kyouko nodded, "Exactly… it's also my fault to open my big mouth I suppose, I get through the scene with Nanokura-san but not with this guy…"

"So not your fault!" Kanae hissed, she hated it when Kyouko was blaming herself for the most foolish things like making little girls cry. "Now, just concentrate on your acting and what's your question again? Ask me properly now!" She ordered.

Kyouko relented, inhaling deeply. "If I have to kill the man you love so much to save you from him, a man you're willing to die for…" She drawled on. "What would you… think? Kanae…"

Kanae knew the answer was on the tip of her tongue, not answer of her own but one she knew would push a method actress like Kyouko to the right path. "Well…"

* * *

 **Back to the studio**

"I feel so loved…" Mimori sighed wistfully as she watched Sho-chan kissing the strand of her hair, her wig to be exact but the feeling still count!

Yun was also watching and couldn't help but compare the expression of the demon to the boyfriend Ren acted as in the commercial drama. With clear comparison it was easy even for a novice in acting like him to see, the boy was not acting like someone in love. He was just showing expression he thought was cool to charm girls. There was nothing demon like about him either, just a human in a demon costume.

"I know it's confidential…" Haruki began, "But what do you think Yun-san? Prisoner PV in comparison to Stardust next member's PV?"

Yun shrugged, "Well, I can't say much but it's hard to compare because you and Otori-kun have a completely different approach on your respective singer's PV." Haruki's was more in line with general's taste of Fuwa Shou's fanbase, as expected of veteran producer. Otori-kun in the other hand was an artist through and through so his take was more artistic and philosophical. Unusual and might not selling as well as Haruki's approach but original and fresh.

"Vocal skill wise, the next Stardust member is Tsukigami Kaitou-kun… he is on par and perhaps better than Tengenji-kun when it comes to technique."

Haruki narrowed her eyes at that, "Tsukigami…" A family of talented individuals in the world of musical drama. Shou was talented but he was up against someone who was groomed to be part of entertainment world since he was young.

Wait… musical drama? Why he was debuting as a singer then?!

"But of course, he is a better actor… I don't think Tsukigami-kun would be outshined much longer by his brother at the rate he is going…" Yun chuckled softly, "Kyouko really have so much fun acting with him as her co-star."

Haruki exhaled slowly, _'Shou… you might taste defeat for the first time in the next music chart.'_ Even with Kyouko helping him.

Not to mention Kyouko was also involved in Tsukigami's PV, and Shou was not cooperative with her. Maybe she should bring this up so he would take this shooting more seriously and willing to follow Kyouko's lead.

And just in time, the girl she was thinking about made her entrance with cloud of gloom over her head.

No good, they had lost before the fight began.

Shou noticed that at last Kyouko returned from her break, right on the dot. Seeing Yun was far away with Miruki, he made his way towards her with a smirk on his lips. "So have you make up your mind in how to lead me, Kyouko? After all, you're hired to-"

She walked past him as if she didn't see him, her expression was dark.

"Kyouko?" Even him was getting worried. After seeing confident and tough Kyouko for so long it was unnerving to see her looking like that.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Well… who ask you to interfere?" Kanae was acting and she knew Kyouko would catch on._

" _But-"_

 _Kanae interrupted her, "I love him!" She poured all her acting skill in her voice, "What right do you have to take him away from me?!'_

" _He is killing you!" Kanae held back her smirk now that Kyouko sunk to her character as usual with the right stimulation._

 _"So? I love him enough to die…" She was sobbing now, retreating to a secluded corner so she could act crying lovesick girl without interruption. "Then you, who is just my friend!" She hissed venomously, "It's none of your business, don't interfere with my love!"  
_

" _But I am protecting you!" Kyouko cried. "I want you to be happy!"_

 _Kanae steeled her resolve, they were acting! They were acting, don't get distracted! "Then, let me die for the man I loves! I'd be happy"_

 _End of Flashback_

She knew Kanae was acting and she was soooooo grateful Kanae went that far for her, truly Kanae was her female best friend. Kanae was as amazing as ever, her acting sent Kyouko reeling with so many emotions to the point she was going to lose it soon.

Kyouko stopped in front of Mimori or rather Sophia who was looking at her in confusion. Sophia was so important to Luce, her only friend… her sister and to save Sophia. Luce had to…

"Kyouko-chan, are you alright?"

She tensed before relaxing at Haruki's voice. "Yes, Asami-san… as Luce never better."

"Huh?"

"I just feels enlightened about her…"

Haruki stared at her in disbelief, "That's not how someone enlightened looks…"

Kyouko just laughed weakly in response, "I will fall completely in character in the next take, I will give it my all… to deliver the Luce in your story. Asami-san…"

"Then the next one will be the real take." She believed in this girl and so far Haruki had not been disappointed yet.

* * *

 **Demon's Tower set**

"Yosh, Shou-kun's preparation is all ok!" The costume staff gave her ok. "We can start anytime!"

Followed by one in charge of Kyouko's costume. "Touya-san's too! We're ready!"

Shou inhaled deeply as the crew left the set and he was left behind with Kyouko alone. No words exchanged, as both of them rooted in their respective position as the sound of clipper echoed in the background.

* * *

" _ **It's none of your business!"**_

Sophia was her most precious friend, but since she fell in love with this demon Sophia was getting farther and farther away from her. Because of him! She a away!

Shou took one step back as he could see anger and frustration rolled off of the angel before him in waves. "What?"

" _ **You're just my friend!"**_

She was everything to Luce and yet now, to Sophia her existence was smaller than this demon. She can't compete with this man for Sophia's love. A single tear fell from her cerulean eyes, trailing down her fair cheek.

"Oi…" Shou froze, she was crying! For real!

 _Asami gasped at the monitor, trembling. The angel was struggling with her indecision between her friend's happiness and life. Such a real and raw emotion, this was Luce the angel who was on the verge of falling to sin._

Slowly Luce approached the demon, step by step getting closer and more tears fell from her eyes, dripping down her defined chin. She raised her hands slowly and looked at them, as if imagining what she was going to do with them. She just wanted her friend to be happy and living.

" _ **Then, let me die for the man I loves! I'd be happy"**_

No! She can't accept that! Let her friend cursed her to the end of time, let her be hated to the depth of hell! And even so she'd always-

* * *

The angel, Luce glided forward and held the demon's neck with both love and hate, before pushing him down to the edge of the tower.

Shou froze, he had been captivated before but now he was imprisoned by the very sight before him. He knew this expression very well, in distant memory of their childhood this was the face she would made when she was in so much pain to the point she couldn't bear it anymore. She couldn't even put up her strong face, and broke down in tears.

She was crying, the angel was crying… her sapphire like eyes were gleaming with unshed tears, her ruby like lips parted in silent plea, and her ice cold fingers wrapped gently around his neck. He couldn't move, not his eyes, his limbs or his body, it felt like he was shackled with invisible chain by the angel before him. His whole body felt like lead as he fell on mercy of gravity, eyes never leave the crying angel.

Haruki's eyes widened as she noticed something was wrong, why Shou was keeping his eyes open like that?! He was about to fall already, no, he was frozen?!

' _Shou! Close your eyes!'_ Haruki cried out inwardly, _'You should close your eyes, why?!'_

There was the sound of wire pulling and stretching, followed by a sound of soft landing the musician made as he landed on his knees on the soft mattress. Haruki could see his handsome face sweating, eyes wide in shock as if he was not falling by a plan. He was truly scared out of his mind.

' _Shou?'_

Haruki gasped, realizing she had another actress to worry about. She looked up and saw the girl was trembling violently, eyes empty with her hands that just killed the demon stretched wide to the sky as if in prayer. Then slowly her hands rose to cover her crying face, she stayed still for one moment and when she revealed her beautiful face…

' _The angel who just committed her first sin, the weight of sin, killing demon Sophia loved and joy for saving her friend. They twisted the angel's heart and…'  
_

Luce was smiling, nothing like her usual angelic smile but one twisted with madness. No longer a pure angel but a demon who overjoyed she had saved her friend, without caring she had taken away her friend's beloved as the price.

' _And… drove her to madness.'_

* * *

 **Fukuoka**

"Hh…"

Yashiro rolled his eyes, as Yun-sensei told him he had avoided teasing Ren about Kyouko-chan for now. Sooner or later they would watch the fireworks, slow or not neither of their charges was dumb. "Stop sighing or happiness will escape you… and as Yun-sensei emailed us she is still in the middle of shooting. She will _call_ you after she is done with her job and send a voicemail to reply yours in her break."

"I'm just-"

"Yun-sensei also say she is very happy with the photo of empty bento box you sent… seriously where you will find a girl who take joy from making sure you eat properly?" He wondered, "Just Kyouko-chan…"

Ren smiled at that, "Well, she is a special girl."

Yashiro looked at him with pity, how could Ren admit that much already and yet… he had no idea he was stupidly in love with Kyouko already?! Kami-sama, it was like pulling teeth to watch Ren's love life!

"Yashiro, stop biting your handkerchief! What come over you?!"

"It's all your fault! At the rate you're going you will make me bald!"

"Eh? What did I do?!"

* * *

 **Back in Tokyo (Queen Record)**

At last, she killed the demon, "Kyouko-chan, that's perfect! You really nailed Luce's fall perfectly, as expected of you!" Said Asami-san, which meant she was done right?

So glad it was over! So now she could get her phone, she asked her phone from Yun-sensei on autopilot and pushed speed dial for her senior's number. She was not surprised it went to his voicemail, both of them was on busy days after all so other late at night and early morning they won't be able to get their call through unless their luck will it.

Her voice was still shaky from crying as she recorded her message.

"Seenpaai… I just finish the climax scene…" And started to rant about thanking him for his advice, telling him what to eat, careful to not overwork work and especially to watch out for heatstroke. Her biological clock had a feeling it was already late in the afternoon but who cares? For some reason at the peak of summer like this she was worried he would get heat stroke for some reason.

She was so absorbed with the voicemail she didn't even notice the rest of the cast plus managers had wandered over to her. "See you later, Senpai…" Voicemail done, she turned back to see the rest of the cast plus Haruki and Shouko were staring at her.

Not understand what they wanted she just stayed still and listened to Haruki rambling about the scenes. She was half listening and didn't even notice the fuming Shotarou who was just three feet away with Mimori plastered to his side. Both of them were glaring at her, and she was spacing out.

No good, she couldn't shake Luce's feeling off of her yet… she fell too deep in character.

"So I'm sorry Kyouko-chan but can we one more time-" Haruki gasped when she saw Kyouko's tears were still flowing like a waterfall. "Kyouko-chan?! What's wrong?!"

She accepted the handkerchief Yun handed her and started to wipe her tears. "Ah… please don't worry, this is not unusual for me… it's always hard to get out of strong character. Especially if her emotion is as intense as Luce…"

"This happen often?" Haruki stammered.

"Yes, I am still learning after all…" She nodded to herself. "I have so much to learn."

Haruki's left eyebrow twitched, _'If it's someone else who said it I'd think they're showing off but when it's Kyouko-chan… how scary that she is seriously so into her character to the point she is so affected. You'd think she is a veteran, not a newbie.  
_

She motioned to Haruki to continue. "I am sorry but I am not in my best state of mind to pay attention, could you please repeat the instruction again?"

Shou sighed in relief, _'So it's not her mother.'_ Then he growled to himself, why the heck he should feel relieved over Kyouko?! Shou felt like strangling Kyouko right now, he was fooled to think she was crying because of her mother again! Of all things, she was just carried away with her character?! What kind of reason was that?!

But still… he couldn't believe he was still falling for it! Freezing like a statue at the sight of her tears, and his head would go blank at the first hiccup!

"Re-shooting the last part?" Kyouko blinked in confusion, "Why not retake everything to make sure the transition is smooth, the main shot I mean."

"There won't be one... first part of the previous run-through is already good, and I don't think you can act out those expressions again and pause-"

Kyouko frowned, "I have no problem producing the same expressions again." She stated confidently.

Haruki sighed at that, "I know you can Kyouko-chan…" Actually, Haruki was unsure until she said it herself, such complicated flow of emotions, Kyouko-chan didn't seem fazed at the challenge to repeat them again. "It's Shou… he was shocked you cry all of a sudden so if we re-shoot everything he would be prepared and won't produce the same expression."

"Ah… I see…"

"It's not that I don't trust your ability Kyouko-chan." She was hired because Haruki trusted her after all. "But someone of your caliber is no ma-"

"Don't worry Asami-san," Kyouko exclaimed all of sudden, startling both the producer and singer who almost fell again from the tower. "The fault lies in me, as a pro I should be able to elicit a proper response even from an amateur like Shotarou! I shall rectify my mistake so please re-shoot it!"

"Eh?!"

Shou fell backward this time and stood up quickly, yelling. "Hey! Don't decide that by yourself as you please!"

"No! Giving any less than the best in your work is an insult to our pride as professional!" She exclaimed boldly. "This time, I will make sure _you_ will act properly! I will _make_ you!"

Shou recognized this tone, it was the same one she was using when vowing to get first place or one hundred points. When she was like this no one could stop her. "No! I don't want to see you cry again!" And just like that, the real reason rolled off of his tongue.

Haruki blinked owlishly, "But you said you can't do it?"

"No, I mean…"

Kyouko was outraged, "You idiot! You haven't outgrown that stupid freezing spell?! I don't care, the one crying is Luce, not me! And you! You should be Camio, not Fuwa Shou who freeze like an idiot just because someone cries!"

"Hey!" She was seriously expecting him to act on her level?! "You can't just-"

"Well then!" Kyouko was flexing her fingers now as if she was ready to strangle him. "Prepare yourself, Shotarou… and make sure you follow my lead and your instruction properly this time."

Fortunately for Shotarou, Yun came just in time to save him from Kyouko. "Kyouko… what we told you about going easy on your co-workers and student?"

"I know…" Kyouko was not deterred, "But as long there's patience and hard work I believe he can do it somehow, Senpai did it with Yumeno Yukari-san after all…"

Shou perked up at that, the one she meant by Senpai was Tsuruga right?

"And we told _both_ of you about going easy with your standard of perfection!" Yun said in a tone that suggested this argument had been repeated over and over again.

Haruki whispered to Shouko who looked as shocked by the exchange. "What are they talking about?"

"Uhm… Yun-san did say 'not again' before rushing here." And she followed him. "But I did hear some rumors among people who worked with Tsuruga Ren and Touya Kyouko…" She was curious why both of them were often closely associated because of professionalism amongst entertainers in acting and modeling world.

"What rumor?"

"Well, not a rumor from the looks of it… they're both kind and polite, with top notch work ethic but…" She trailed off, "If anyone shows unprofessionalism at work… expect at least polite sarcasm, and as you can see in Touya-san's case… she makes Shou eat his words now."

No wonder she was attached Tsuruga Ren so much, they shared the same wavelength when work was concerned.

In the end, Kyouko was convinced by both Yun and Haruki to compromise, and Shou who was already shaken was saved from witnessing her tears again. Haruki was almost feeling sorry, looking at the dissatisfied look on Kyouko's face. Like a child denied a candy.

* * *

 **6PM, Kyouko's dressing room**

"I am not satisfied…" Kyouko grunted as she put on light makeup on her eyes and glossy lipgloss on her lips. Nowadays she tried to put light makeup every time she went for acting and modeling job as suggested by Sugimoto couple, and avoided any for Go related job.

Yun sweat-dropped, at the time like this she stewed over things like a kid. "How long you intend to sulk, Kyouko?"

She shivered, "I can't help it sensei! It's like… I believe there's this English idiom _'An itch you can't scratch'_ that fit this situation…"

"Err… I kinda get the feeling but-" He trailed off as he opened the door for Kyouko.

RING! Ring!

Yun picked up his phone, frowning at the id. "It's An Teson, what does he want?" Yun wondered. *Yeoboseyo.*

And his second phone rang, this one was Yanghai. *Wait… Teson, Kyouko… pick up my other phone for me. It's Yanghai."

"What do they want at the same time no less?" Kyouko wondered as she picked the second phone up. [Wèi…]

* * *

 **Fukuoka**

At last, he was finished with work, and on his way back to his hotel room as checking his phone. His tiredness melted away when he saw he got a voicemail from Kyouko, typing in security code of his phone, he started to listen to the voicemail as entering the half-full lift.

Then he froze when he heard her voice, it was raspy and lack her usual gentleness. He only heard her like this only when… she was trying to hold back her tears. The fact she was ranting on the usual lecture to take care of himself properly was even more jarring, Kyouko had better acting skill than this. If she was trying to hide something her face could look like the armageddon was near while speaking in a cheery voice.

As soon as he was out of the lift he called her, she didn't pick it up.

* * *

 **Shou's dressing room…**

She asked him for a kiss, trembling with anticipation and yet he didn't feel the same. He just turned her around and ordered her to come closer as if it was no big deal. "I don't want such a casual kiss! I want lover's kiss that makes my heart pound!" She cried as she fell on her knees.

He didn't care about her at all, and just now he totally expecting Touya Kyouko to visit him! Asami-san was right after all that…

 _Flashback_

" _Why we can't just use the first take as it is?"_

" _We can't have Shou staring at Kyouko-chan as he fell…" Haruki told her AD. "Aside from the flashback scene we shoot with Mimori-chan would look awkward without him closing his eyes. How does it looks do you think?"_

 _"Ah, if he looks at Luce who kills him as he fell...it would looks like the one he fell in love with is Luce not Sophia!"  
_

 _"Right…" Haruki sighed, "The song prisoner means a captive, the angel that imprison the demon's heart is Sophia, Mimori-chan's angel and yet… in that scene, Luce caught Camio's heart completely to the point… his body and soul can't move."  
_

 _End of Flashback_

What a troublesome girl, broke down crying over something he didn't get. This was why he only dated older girls. He turned up his charm and pulled the girl into his arms and whispered in her ear. "Mimori… stop crying." He told her, "Please, for me?"

And just like that, she melted into his arms, so easy. As long as the girl was not her he could-

He tensed when by the open door Kyouko walked pass, ears on her phone and she didn't even spare him and Mimori a glance. Mimori's manager appeared to pick Mimori who had fainted, and even then his childhood friend was still busy with her phone.

"Oi Kyouko!" She was ignoring him.

She detached her ear from the phone and he was about to rejoice of his victory but then, she hissed at him. "I am busy! Go away!" Then she was back to her phone. "I am sorry, where was I…"

Shou snarled and rushed to her side and yelled to the phone and her ear. "Oi! Pinhead! Enough of you hogging her time, I need to talk to her! So bugger off!"

Then he heard it someone cursing, not in Japanese but Chinese. Was it not Tsuruga?

"Oh my God! What are you doing?!" She shoved him aside and started apologizing profusely in Chinese to her phone.

It was also when he noticed Yun was right behind him, also on the phone and just ended his own conversation. "What are you trying to pull, interrupting Kyouko in the middle of work?"

"Work?"

* * *

Shouko and Haruki came on the scene of Yun glaring down at Shou and Kyouko apologizing profusely in Chinese to her phone as bowing repeatedly as if the people on the other end of the line could see her.

[I am really sorry YangHai-san, please just forget what happened!]

Yun was growling now, "You just insulted a senior pro go player from China!"

"I said it in Japanese!"

"He can speak Japanese, you fool! He understood every insult you just throw to him!" Yang Hai was usually meek but he was strict with manner, "Are you trying to sully Japan's reputation?!"

[Who? Eh… nobody important…] She trailed off uneasily, [Uh well… it's Fuwa Shotarou.] Because he was nobody she should tell them then. [Yes, I will make sure of that.]

Silence fell the moment his name came out of her lips, Shou croaked when Kyouko finished her call. "Did you just give my name to a stranger?!"

"What did you expect when you called someone pinhead and told them to bugger off?" Kyouko hissed in annoyance. "By the way, you better pray Yang Hai-san will brush it off as a joke, or my parents and Ki'in will go after you."

"Huh?!" Shou paled, "I didn't even mean it for him! You even gave my name out"

"Because Ki'in reputation is more important!" Kyouko retorted. "I am not going to let any of my friends or Ki'in taking the blame for what you did. Who ask you to disturb my work anyway?!"

Shou stepped back, _'Ki'in… an association of old man's game is more important to her?! Her friends are more…  
_

Shouko was horrified, that matriarch of Touya family had hated Shou enough and she feared what Akiko would do to her charge. "Touya-san we will apologize…"

Yun sighed and passed her a note, "Here is his contact number, he can speak Japanese and strict with manner"

Great, the type Shou was no good with.

"I am not working with you ever again…" Kyouko growled, "You good for nothing unprofessional jerk!"

Shou perked up, "Hold on, is this about what happened in my dressing room just now? You saw?"

"Huh?" She blinked owlishly, "Something happened?" She echoed in confusion, "Never mind I don't want to know what you shameless thing you did there."

Yun snickered, "He is just comforting Nanokura-san, the girl was upset." He saw them, Kyouko didn't even pay attention.

She blinked of that, "Oh? How nice of you…" She nodded sagely before turning around, as uncaring as ever. "You can do it if you try, take a good care of her."

"Oi!" Then it clicked on him. "Are you talking about when we were young when I…"

She kept walking, Yun a few steps behind.

"Aren't you well-mannered lady from good family?! Listen to someone when they talk!" He shouted at her.

At that both actress and her manager stopped, she glanced at him. "From experience you just spout nonsense and provoking me, and you talk about manners now?"

Haruki and Shouko wanted to pull Shou away but this was a private conversation, it didn't seem right to interrupt.

"This is not nonsense! I want to explain!" He gritted his teeth, "It's not that I only wanted to watch stupidly when you cried, it's just that… I am in no position to say anything! What would I know about your pain, and anything I say will just be empty words!" That was right, he who was basking in his parents' love wouldn't understand, what could he say to her who was unloved by her mother?!

"...Is that what you think?" She asked back in solemn voice. "That I expect _anything_ from you?" She was smiling in amusement now. "I never cried in front of you for so long right?"

That was right, at some point, she never cried again as if there was a switch flipped off.

"I… don't expect you to understand my pain or my feeling. I never did… trust you." She told him in the sincerest voice he ever heard. That was her honest thought. Perhaps since she met Corn deep down she realized his silence was just an excuse, so what if he couldn't understand. It never stopped Corn to comfort her, becoming a patient listener who became her solace.

"You never did…" He echoed in shock. "But you… loved me."

Ah, perhaps there was one injustice she had done to him after all she had not fixed after all these years. "And? Do those words coming from a little girl, Mogami Kyouko meant anything to you?" She asked with a small smile on her lips, "If it does it means I owe you an explanation, if not… leave it."

Pride and guilt warred within him before the first won over, "It's nothing!" He hissed, like hell, he'd admit it meant something.

She didn't even bat an eyelash at his response. "Then we will leave it at that."

"I still want an explanation!" He demanded.

She shrugged, an American gesture that for some reason annoyed him. "I don't owe you one… let's part ways and I wish I will not see you again for a long time." Then she added with artic like voice. "You're a nuisance."

Ring! Ring!

Another call at the time like this?! Shou frowned, _'Why she got more calls than I do? She is a newbie, isn't she?'_

Her expression softened when she saw the caller id and put it on hold, "Excuse me, I will take my leave." She bowed to Shouko and Haruki. "And Haruki-san… I am not working with him again, ever." She said pointedly at him.

"Right." A shame, she was so good at helping his acting but Haruki couldn't blame her.

"Well, then… good bye." Then she quickly resumed her walk towards the exit of Queen Record.

She was not going to work with him again?! Seriously?! Like he was the one at fault, she got him in trouble! He ran after her, ignoring Shouko's and Haruki's warning, he had to give her a piece of his mind!

Then one name from her lips stopped him on his track. "Tsuruga-senpai… I am sorry for not calling as soon as I can. I was on another call, I saw your miss calls… is something wrong?"

Tsuruga again?!

* * *

"How is work with Fuwa?" Ren asked, relieved she sounded alright. "He didn't bother you too much, did he?"

She sighed, "I don't want to talk about it… or anything about him now with you, Senpai."

What?!

"It's _not_ fun, and let's leave it at that… how's yours?"

After leaving that kind of voicemail she won't talk to him about it?! "Touya… tell me, what did Fuwa do?"

Kyouko was concerned, why he was so pushy all of a sudden. "Nothing you should concern about." He was just acting brattier than usual as far as she was concerned.

"What are you hiding, Touya?" He pressed on again.

She paused at that, why he acted so weird? Usually, he would let her drop the topic. "Senpai? I am not hiding anything, he was just being his usual annoying self…"

"Then what's with your voicemail? You sound like you just cried." Ren told her, his voice deepened.

Kyouko noticed the hint of annoyance and anger in his voice. Was he angry? "Ah, that… I was distraught, I cried but that's because of my character… I wasn't crying for real."

"In that case, you won't mind telling me what's going on in his PV's set…" He let her keep it to herself all this time but now she just shut him out of this after acting suspicious and expect him to just take it?!

"There's nothing worth telling!" He was being a brat who fight her effort to make his PV works. Professionalism was thrown out of the window, and there was chaos everywhere with both him and his fangirl! She was not being professional either with the fool shooting her temper sky high. "Nothing you would be interested in." How could she tell him everything?! She would die of shame!

"I don't mind if it's not interesting, I want to know." He started to sound like a petulant child but he didn't care.

"What's wrong with you today? Did you get a heatstroke, are you sober?" She knew he could be childish, but there was no reason to act like this to her.

Ren felt familiar and almost forgotten temper of his flared,"With me? What's wrong with you? Why are you not telling me _anything?"_ He asked back through gritted teeth.

"I told you, there's nothing-"

"Are you still in Queen Record?"

"Huh? Yes…"

"Is Yun-sensei there?"

"He is."

"Good."

Click

Kyouko looked at her phone and listened to the beeping sound coming from the speaker in shock. "He… hung up on me?!"

"Oi!" Kyouko's temper rose exponentially, Ren hung up on her and now Shou was still following her?! What the heck these two guys wanted?! "What are you talking about with Tsuruga? You're not really dating him, are you?!" He hissed venomously.

Kyouko opened her mouth to shoot him down but interrupted.

Then Yun's phone rang, and the Korean almost got a heart attack when he saw the id belonged to no other than Tsuruga Ren who just hang up on her charge. Looking at her angry face and knowing very well the other was most likely feeling the same, he decided to act with caution and picked up.

"Moshi-Moshi?"

"Yun-sensei." Came the cool voice of Ren from the speaker. "If Fuwa is anywhere near you, give the phone to him."

"Give it to Fuwa?" He echoed in shock.

"Now." That was an order?!

Shou snarled when Yun decided to pass him the phone, because by some miracle maybe his temper would be appeased. Or maybe it was the worst mistake Yun could do.

"Who the hell is this?" He snarled at the phone.

Came Ren's cool voice returning the rude greeting. "Good evening, Fuwa…"

There was no denying this was the top actor, Tsuruga Ren himself. "What do you want, Tsuruga? Kyouko crying to you because I make her work hard today?"

Kyouko's eyes widened in shock, he hung up on her to call Yun-sensei so he could talk to Shou?! "Why did you give it to him?! Sensei!" Kyouko hissed.

"Well uh…" It was hard to refuse Ren when he was speaking with that tone!

"Define hard work." Ren returned coolly. "Because she always works hard to give her best in everything she did."

Why the bastard made it sound like he knows Kyouko so well? "Uh huh… I suppose, especially to serve me."

Then the temperature dropped and Shou shivered, Kyouko looked like she was about to kill him! "Serve you?" Another murderous voice dripping with ice coming from the speaker. "Listen well Fuwa… you don't even have right to go anywhere near her! Get out of her life, I warn you… or-"

"Or what?!" His nerve was shot but he was not going to back down.

"I will make you, I swear to God…"

This was Tsuruga speaking? That perfect gentleman Tsuruga just threatened him like-

Then the phone was gone from his hand, and he could only stare at his empty hand stupidly.

"What are you doing, Senpai?!" Kyouko hissed to the phone. "Are you out of your mind?"

Ren clenched his fist, "You didn't tell me anything he said-"

"What he said doesn't matter! He says worthless things just to rile people up all the time!"

"Hey!" She pointedly ignored his indignant shout.

Kyouko was confused, angry, and tired. She was looking for solace when speaking to him and he was acting like a petulant child now of all time?! Why couldn't it wait when she didn't have frayed nerve?! "You're being immature!"

"What?!" Did she just accuse him of being immature? "Me?"

"Yes! I wasted my share of patience in one day with the other brat so I have none for you… why are you acting like this?!"

"It's your fault." She was hiding things from him, shutting him out.

Kyouko gaped at the phone. "How is it my fault when you're being childish?!" She was so done with immature brats today. "You know what? I can't deal with your temper today, I am sorry! Goodbye, Senpai! We will talk again when you remember your real age!"

And she ended the line, this time, she was the one who hung up on him. It felt good but now she wanted to cry, she was really going to cry… but he was not here. And he was the one who made her cry, too many people here… Shoutaro, Asami-san, Aki-san… Yun-sensei too. No, she won't show weakness to anyone.

"Kyouko? Maybe we should call Tsuru-"

"Nooo!" She yelled. "I am not talking to him!"

Yun couldn't believe this, a lover's quarrel?! He suspected it but apparently Ren was a very jealous person deep inside and Kyouko was not equipped to deal with him at that state. "Kyouko, Tsuruga-kun is just…" He tried to find the correct word for the trembling girl before him. "Carelessly letting his feeling getting the better of him."

What was that suppose to mean?

Haruki and Shouko wondered what did they do to deserve this spectator seats of a love triangle, the sight of Kyouko calling Tsuruga Ren out for being immature was pretty priceless, though.

"I don't care! I just want to go home!"

"Uhm… the appointment with Amano-san in Go weekly?"

"Postponed it to tomorrow morning!"

Shou was surprised with Kyouko's strange mood, it was all because of Tsuruga Ren. Why she was so uncaring of him and riled up just with a phone call from Tsuruga. "Kyouko, you-"

Kyouko snapped at him, "I said! I have enough of immaturity for one night so don't you start Shotarou! I want to go home and I want you _gone_ from my sight!"

Yun groaned, watching his charge retreating back. "Thanks to you… LME and Ki'in will get blizzard for days!" He hissed at the stunned singer. "And don't think you get away from this scot free."

And with that Kyouko marched out of the building with Yun in tow, leaving frozen Shou who once again became Niou and Aki Shouko who had the misfortune figuring out how to bring the statue like singer to her car.

* * *

Several things happened later that night, especially in LME where Lorry who was in the middle of his game time got a frantic call from Akiko who wanted to punish someone and he was not even asking why because whoever angered his sister in law deserved it so he made his calls.

Better them than him, beside… the Fuwa kid was picking too many fights with his kids from LME these days. Sooner or later he would issue a warning anyway.

 **Fukuoka**

Ren gripped his beeping phone until a small crack appeared on the casing, his eyes flared in anger. "Why she is so… difficult?!"

* * *

 **OMAKE, the aftermath…**

Yashiro had a fright of his life when he found Ren in _that_ mood first thing in the morning and regretted not reading the warning email from his fellow manager. Ren had a big fight with Kyouko-chan.

Great… It's been awhile since the last one and this one was even worse than usual it seemed.

In Tokyo, Shouko, at last, got the confirmation that all threats Yun spouted off were never empty. She just got the second call that informed her that Fuwa Shou had been banned from at least three different studios, and all interview, performance and everything scheduled there for him was canceled. It all happened in a single day, and his name as the most popular young singer in Japan meant nothing.

Maybe she would call Yun and ask for Kyouko's schedule with a promise to arrange Sho's in a way so he won't get to see her in a looooong time. Nothing good happen to Shou with getting anywhere near Touya Kyouko, after all, the first thing he lost at the sight of her was his head.

After the third call come with the same news Shouko was ready to hang herself or find a new job. She hoped there was no fourth call with the same bad news, thankfully for her that was the last.

It was fun explaining it to her charge who just got out of the shower.

In Ki'in Kyouko's opponent of the day for weekly match didn't last until lunch, Waya claimed he had never seen Mashiba-2Dan ran out of the room that fast. Kyouko's Go pro friend regretted wearing summer clothes that day and wondered if it was right to ask Kyouko to turn the temperature up for a bit, she was freezing them.

Yun in the other hand didn't have much fun either that morning as Touya-sensei was wondering why Yang Hai-kun was calling him first thing in the morning about some punk was harassing his daughter and did Yun know what a big gossip Yang Hai was?

In overall it was a crappy morning for everyone.


	24. Episode 23

**For some reason I feel you guys are more excited with them getting mad at each other rather than lovey dovey LOL Then again even in canon they're almost never get mad at each other, usually it's one sided ^^ Take into account the two of them in this fic are very proud peoples, it's not easy for them to make up in my opinion.**

 **Anyway if you didn't notice yet, as I never explicitly state it before… I mixed up the order of event a little in recent chapters because in canon the first year summer and spring have no clear timeline because there's no explicit mention about date until October 9 which is around Kuu's arc. So! This fic is around the start of summer… and leave it at that.**

* * *

 **Episode 23: Thief of Hearts.**

She was not speaking with him until he remember his _real_ age. What the heck was that suppose to mean? She was seriously calling him immature brat this time? Sure she called him a kid repeatedly before, especially when he was sick last time but she was just being frustrated or annoyed with him.

This time she was being angry for real!

"It's Touya's fault." He told himself and his manager petulantly.

Yashiro was not impressed, "Nuh uh… if I ask her, she will say it's Senpai's fault." Yashiro mimicked her tone as rolling his eyes. "So basically you and Kyouko-chan got in a fight because you're worried about her, she won't tell what's going on in Tokyo with Fuwa, you got annoyed with her and left a threat to Fuwa, then she got angry at you… in the end you two were mad at each other."

Ren crossed his arms, glaring at his manager who shrugged it off. "Yes… it's still her fault leaving a suspicious voicemail for me and expect me to just accept no answer from her." And she even put him in the same category as Fuwa for maturity.

"And Fuwa riled you up." Yashiro added, clapping. "Gotta applause the brat that at last he got on your nerve for real and make you lose your cool…"

"I didn't lose my cool because of him."

"Nope, it's all Kyouko-chan!" Yashiro beamed, "As always." He finished, "Ren, seriously Fuwa is lower than dirt to Kyouko-chan. I can't help but wonder what do you have against him aside from being a major headache. Did he kill your puppy in your previous life or something?"

Yashiro meant the last sentence as a joke of course, but to Ren the realization hit him like icy waterfall. Yashiro was scared out of his mind when suddenly Ren hunched down with a hand over his handsome face.

"Ren?!"

He thought he grew out of it already, but no, it was the grudge of his ten years old self for Sho-chan who was monopolizing Kyouko-chan's attention resurfacing. He was really forgetting his age-

No! It was still her fault for not telling him anything in the first place, she said it was nothing important or interesting so why she didn't just tell him?

"Ren… I am not Kyouko-chan, I can't read your feeling! Don't give me this mood swing!" Yashiro snapped, "You're just jealous!"

Ren tensed and Yashiro also froze, wondering if his words made Ren realized his feeling for Kyouko-chan.

No such luck…

"Like it or not she is my closest friend so I won't like it if she keep secret from me." She used to tell him everything. "And I am not jealous… as you said I am not the most social person so I suppose I am uncomfortable with that guy she claimed as former friend of hers saying demeaning words to her and she keep it quiet from me." She kept praising Sho-chan, and now she didn't like him that boy was still around and she was hiding thing about Fuwa from him.

Yashiro gaped at him, _'Ren, you just level up as a romantic failure… I am so ashamed of you.'_

* * *

 **Tokyo (Uesugi Residence)**

Every Sunday morning there was a routine Kyouko never skipped, going to the largest compound in neighborhood and practicing her martial art skills. She was blessed an opportunity to learn from Uesugi Kotetsu himself when her mother was growing concerned with increasing interest in her daughter's hand, and the grand master of stage combat himself volunteered since his late wife was very impressed with Kyouko's tea ceremony, and the girl had been there in the last months of her struggle in hospital.

Uesugi Kotetsu's first concern when teaching Kyouko was how delicate the girl was, though when tested Kyouko did have some muscle as expected of girls who loved to work hard. Still, considering Akiko's concern, Kotetsu had no intention to teach her how to kick ass as how youngsters phrase it nowadays. So he taught her judo but concentrate on practical side on how to make an opponent lose their balance and where to strike to get maximum result. In short, hitting body parts where it hurts the most as some more aggressive suitors found out.

Certain musician had been the unfortunate victim lately.

She even could pass it off as accidental self-defense, and protect her image as Yamato Nadeshiko. The flower that appear delicate could hide poison in its root.

But today she was not training delicate stuff.

"Hah!" Kyouko kicked the sandbag as hard as she could repeatedly.

A boy that was small for his age with dark hair and eyes popped up from behind shoji door that connected to dojo Kyouko used. "Say… Kyouko-neesan, while you're no expert you already know how to kick and punch properly." In a sense executing it correctly without hurting herself. "But if you keep doing that you will develop a bruise on your feet." He pointed out.

Kyouko's martial arts could be described as gun and run, not for straight out fight.

"I am relieving myself from negative emotion, Hiou-kun."

"Translation: I am venting." Hiou corrected, and then in a flash Kyouko was in front of him and pulling his cheeks. "Horry! Horry…. Hai hon't hay-" He flailed on her arms.

She let him go, "Hiou-kun… you're really getting cheeky these days."

Hiou pouted, nursing his bruised cheeks."It's just that one time that I…"

"Went over the line just to trouble the girl you like."

Hiou blushed as red as tomato.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Kyouko was picking up result for her father's medical check-up in hospital when she caught sight of Hiou's manager and quickly rushed to the timid woman in worry. She quickly assured Kyouko that Hiou was fine, just a bump on the head because some… she trailed off unsurely, accident. She finished._

 _Which confused Kyouko when she saw the boy with thick bandage around his head, as if his injury was worse than Matsuda, his manager described._

" _Isn't it just a bump?" She asked suspiciously._

 _Yun-sensei frowned, "If it's just a bump there's no need for such excessive treatment."_

 _Hiou was a good liar and actor but she had not quite mastered how to hide his feeling. "Matsuda wouldn't know, it's worse than she thinks." As he said this he was rolling his eyes, but Kyouko knew Hiou was disguising his tendency to avert eyes when lying with an eye roll._

 _Then she dragged him and Matsuda to have lunch in Darumaya, still very suspicious for what reason Hiou made his injury looks worse than it was. He looked younger than his age but HIou was not the type who would fake sick to get attention from his parents. He had a doting family after all._

 _Then in the middle of eating, a redhead with bad manner sat down on the table beside theirs with her father. None of them paid any attention to the parent-child pair until the girl picked her food and scowling curse at her father. That caught Kyouko's attention who didn't like a child cursing at their parent and about to tell the girl off when she recognized the face of the red haired girl._

 _It was Kanae._

" _Kanae-chan?"_

 _Hiou perked up at the name and looked the side, "Ah?!"_

 _The bald middle aged Oji-san blinked owlishly, "Satomi, are they your friend?"_

 _That was also when Okami-san walked by and gasped, "Sawamura-san? Satomi you said?! But your daughter passed away last year in bike accident!" She was worried for his mental health. "And who are you, young lady?!"_

 _In the end no one finished their lunch and the group of actors plus two managers fled Darumaya after paying their unfinished lunch._

 _Kanae's first explanation was, "I am not a call girl! I swear this part-time job is proper and wholesome!"_

" _Kanae-chan… calm down first, I am not asking about your job." Kyouko tried to calm the frantic girl. "And really… who would think it's something inappropriate when you're acting as the dead daughter of a nice Ojii-san?"_

 _True, Kanae was almost ashamed to think her first friend misunderstood her job without confirming it first. Then after her relief, she noticed certain twelve years old who was fuming for being ignored._

" _Uhm… Hiou-kun, how is your injury?" She asked timidly._

 _Hiou harrumphed, "Is that what you say after injuring me?"_

 _Kyouko and Yun's eyebrow rose to their hairline at that. So the actress who threw Hiou was Kanae?_

" _I am really worried, I am so sorry for injuring you Hiou-kun…" Kanae was truly sorry for what she had done._

 _Then they saw it, the hint of pink in Hiou's cheek and how his eyes locked to Kanae's beautiful face. 'Oooh!' It clicked on their mind what happened._

" _Is that so?! Then perhaps I will reconsider from making you disappear from Showbiz world after all."_

 _Wait…_

" _Is it really bad?"_

" _Yeah! The doctor said there's a fracture on my skull and-"_

 _A calloused hand landed on his head, stopping him. "Hiou-kun… care to explain what's going on here?" Hiou tensed, he almost forgot Kyouko was here. "It's unbecoming for young master of Uesugi family to lie to a lady just to get her attention I'd think."_

 _Then Kanae, Hiou and Matsuda explained the chronology of the incident, in which Kanae who supposed to play with Hiou threw the boy to the ground, roughly. Then he was getting dizzy so he was rushed to hospital after parting words, he would make her disappear._

" _I never thought…. You will get injured." Kanae said in dejected tone. "Kids I know love it when I play with them."_

 _Her strange statement led them to unplanned visit to Kotonami residence, Kanae was really ashamed to bring two kids from rich family there. Kyouko didn't get what to be ashamed of, it looks normal even though it was nowhere as big as their house. Then Kanae showed a photo of her old house for proof that she had every reason to be ashamed, even Kyouko couldn't say '_ not really _' to that photo._

 _Because it would be a blatant lies._

 _Then came the big family, poor but happy family with monstrous appetite that gobbled up hastily bought gift she brought with her for Kanae's family._

" _My parents didn't care we are penniless and go to celebrate their anniversary with another honeymoon, my older siblings leech off of my money, and my younger siblings, nephews and nieces latch on me all the time without care whether I have time for them or not!" Kanae explained as she pushed the tray of tea to Kyouko, moving like an amoeba with kids hanging all over her._

 _Then she started playing with them, and wordlessly explain what considered as 'playing' in Kotonami family. Hiou sulked some more about being treated as a kid before pointed out he supposed to be a kid on the drama, and Kanae was just carried away with her character. That Kanae really did approve of him as a professional actor not just a kid from good lineage._

 _That was the end of it, Kyouko thought. Until Kanae dragged her to secluded corner and confessed what kind of job the older actress took in her spare time. It seemed Kanae was really afraid someone from traditional family like her would disown the dark haired beauty as a friend and rival._

" _Kanae-chan… I know you're not that kind of girl, beside… you work yourself to the bone for good fashionable items for the sake of your image. Why would you do questionable job that could ruin your reputation as an actress in an instance?" There, she pointed out the logic._

 _Kanae then declared she was still her sworn rival._

" _By the way, congratulation…"_

" _Huh?"_

" _You just stole the heart of Uesugi heir, I'd say that's a good match."_

" _What the heck, Kyouko! He is six years younger than me!"_

" _Eeh… are you sure you won't consider? Poor Hiou-kun."_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"In six years I will be eighteen… a man in the eyes of law!" He could get married!

Kyouko adjusted her white gi and asked, "Are you implying you want to marry Kanae-chan by then?"

He sputtered, his face was reddening again. "Uhm… for male of Uesugi family, frivolous relationship is beneath us."

Kyouko smiled at him, perhaps it was just puppy love but Hiou was serious about it all the same. "Good luck." Then she noticed his hopeful look. "I am not giving you Kanae's phone number and email address."

"Ehh?! But Kyouko-neesan… I thought you're going to help me!"

Kyouko smirked, "It's also unbecoming for heir of Uesugi family to not ask for his beloved's email and phone to the lady herself." She retorted. "And she is my female best friend, so if you don't work to get her, you don't deserve her… a warning though, she dislikes stupid guys and playboys." Kanae had a lot to say about these kind of men. "She likes professionalism, hard work, and straightforwardness in a person… I am sure it applies to her taste in guys too."

Hiou looked like she just given him an early birthday present. "Thanks Kyouko-neesan!"

It would be fun if this relationship really bear fruit in the end, Kyouko couldn't help but smirk inwardly.

"By the way Nee-san, you haven't teach her your way to reject guys, have you?" Hiou asked fearfully.

"How rude, I only reject one suitor harshly… you make it sounds like I never turn down proposal respectfully." Kyouko was ticked again.

Hiou waved his hand in negative, "Harshly you said? Painfully in mind and body you mean?"

Kyouko fixed her tied ponytail to a bun, "Well, that teach him to keep his hands to himself… beside I don't like guys like that, and I never show any interest in the first place." He was obviously only after her family name and very persistent.

"Is that mean you also have the type of guy you like, Kyouko-neesan?" Hiou asked curiously.

Kyouko gave him a deadpan look, "And why you're not stretching yet?" Hiou started as he was told. "As for your question, I don't think I have a type but I know what I don't like in a man… why are you asking?"

"Because you and Kanae seems to have similar preference at least."

Kyouko chuckled, "Go figures… one thing for sure." Image of certain handsome actor came to mind. "Immaturity is not an option!"

BANG!

"Kyouko-neesan! Are you trying to break that sandbag?!"

Wait, why when asked about her preference in men his face came to mind? No, no, no… she was just annoyed with him still so it had nothing to do with her preference. Ha ha ha, no!

BANG!

"Stop already! Let's just go to archery field! Alright?! Yes?"

Kyouko broke her own record in archery that day, but no one dared to use the field for the whole day because the murderous aura she emitted.

"Hiou, why Kyouko looks like she want to kill someone again? It's been awhile since she come to clear her mind." Uesugi Kotetsu asked.

Hiou shrugged, "Eeh… I wouldn't know, she is rarely around since she flung herself to showbiz world randomly like a man possessed months ago…" She rarely watched TV and now she was an actress and model.

"You mean she found her purpose." Kotetsu corrected his beloved grandson

Hiou sweat-dropped, "Eh, sure… Ojii-sama." Whatever his grandfather and Kyouko wanted to call it.

"Or love."

"What?!"

He cleared his throat, "Just something Kouyou said these days, about a young man who is still not coming for his permission yet."

"Eh… Kyouko-neesan looks more like an angry hanya than a girl in love to me."

"There's more than one facet in love… like there's different principle in martial arts."

"Eeh… I don't get it."

"When you're older, you will."

Hiou decided he was not looking forward to that.

* * *

 **LME**

She seemed like she was calming down after a few days, Yun thought. Kyouko was no longer a walking blizzard for the last two days, and with Maria coming over to greet her by the lobby, her mood was picking up nicely. For once she was in LME for Ikebana request once again, as today their president was celebrating the day he and his wife reconcile after their first lover's spat.

The irony of his and Yashiro's plan didn't escape them.

Kyouko was placing a beautiful cabbage rose on Maria's hair when the other party of this plan strolled past the same lounge. Maria being Maria quickly skipped over to the tall actor, showing off the pretty flowers on her hair.

"Look Ren-sama, Kyouko-oneesama put these roses on my hair, aren't they pretty?" She asked, hand raised in silent request to be picked up.

Ren smiled at Maria gently, obeying the unspoken wish as he pulled the girl to his embrace. "Yes, really pretty just like you Maria-chan."

"Kyaa~ Ren-sama, you tease!" She squealed.

Yun and Yashiro swallowed, so far no reaction, and then their eyes met, gold met deep brown. Then much to their shock Tsuruga Ren and Touya Kyouko, the most polite stars of LME, turned their eyes and face away from each other.

* * *

Kyouko was falling to her old habit, blaming herself for social relationship going sour. It had been awhile since her mind berating her for it, and she was fighting herself about it. How could the last argument was her fault anyway, she didn't start it! But… she did leave such a suspicious voicemail and then refused to tell him when he was just obviously worried about her.

But… he didn't have to be so pushy about it or got angry at her for needing time to talk about it. Who wanted to recall the disastrous project with Shotarou anyway? She was so happy she was done with it -she was not satisfied how it ended though- and he asked her to relive it again? Beside, in the first place why he couldn't trust her that she was fine and completely capable to protect herself from Shotarou? She was not a weak and helpless girl!

* * *

Ren was unsure how to react after their big fight, before there was no awkwardness even if they had an argument but then again the last one was not the same… Of course it was, she was deliberately hiding things from him when obviously she was not fine.

Especially when Fuwa Shou was involved.

From what he had seen so far Fuwa was not harmless and for some reason desperate to get her attention for all the wrong reason. How could he not worry about her, he didn't agree she took the project in the first place. So what if Fuwa throwing tantrum and make trouble for people around him? It was none of her business if he sabotage his own reputation. It as if she still had responsibility for him, even though she kept saying she didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

And she shut him out… he hated it.

"Uhm…" The girl beside his leg stammered, "Ren-sama? Onee-sama, do you have a fight?"

Ren and Kyouko froze, this was the worst, as adult they couldn't fight in front of a kid. That would be irresponsible.

"Just the usual disagreement about work, Maria-chan…" Kyouko told the little girl, laughing softly. "It's nothing to worry about, it's a silly problem..."

Silly, she said?! Nothing?! Just the usual? "Nothing worth telling me… right? Touya…"

Yashiro and Yun froze, why when Kyouko tried to control situation with Maria around Ren hit the gong to start a fight?!

"Is that mean… you get along so well with Fuwa in his PV? And you said it's not fun, and yet you can laugh it off now."

He was angry at her now?! "No better than usual." She struggle to not hiss at him. "Even if the co-workers leave a lot to be desired the work itself is quite fun." Asami-san was a good producer.

Desire, she said? What does she wanted to happen with Sho-chan anyway? And she said she didn't want anything to do with him anymore?

Kuon resurfaced, his mask cracking as he narrowed his eyes at his childhood friend who froze at the look he gave her. "Ooh…"

Then they felt it, the dangerous aura, and the barely suppressed anger coming in waves from Kuon. "Good for you Touya…" He told her with voice laced with ice and venom. "You looks very happy to work with Fuwa to the point you can't tell me about it."

Yun moved first, picking Maria up and grabbing Yashiro by hand before they dove for cover.

"What…" Kyouko gritted out, "Do you think happening between me and that Shotarou anyway?!"

"Why don't you tell me, then!" He shot back at her.

"Why do I have to tell you?! Wait, why am I talking with you at all when you're still being a kid?" She recalled her last words to him from before.

"You're not one to talk about maturity here, Touya…" She was still on about that?!

Now he threw that back to her, the nerve! "So you remember you're older than me huh?! Tsuruga-san… good for you, now you can try to remember how to behave your age next!"

"Excuse me? Is it so wrong to get worried when that guy is concerned? I know he hurt you before and yet you didn't let me to get worried!" Kuon had enough of her putting him in the same category as that brat. "I certainly take offense you think I have the same level as maturity as Fuwa."

"I didn't say that!" Where did he get the idea?!

"You certainly imply it, Touya…" Kuon hissed, crossing his arms. "To you I am the same-"

"No." Kyouko interjected, "You're not him…" Her voice was almost a whisper now and getting shaky.

That was when Ren resurfaced, realizing she was on the verge of tears because of _him._ "Touya, I…"

She was looking down now, "You don't trust me…" She murmured softly. "Why can't you wait?"

"Aa…" He messed up, and he even let his true self resurface.

She turned around and walked away, "Leave me alone… I don't want to see you now."

Somehow that parting words from her sounded like a falling guillotine .

* * *

 **Lorry's Office**

Maria watched Kyouko arranging flower for her grandmother nervously. "Ne… Yun-sensei."

"Yes?" Yun was also watching Kyouko quietly from the distance, sitting beside Maria on Lorry's luxurious sofa. "What is it Maria-chan?"

"I've never seen Ren-sama _that_ angry… or rather ever got angry at all." She murmured quietly, "Not only his voice but also… his aura… so scary…" Maria whimpered. "I know Onee-sama can be scary but Ren-sama too."

Yun laughed awkwardly, "Uhm… yes, it's always the quiet ones like Kyouko and Tsuruga-kun who have explosive temper deep down."

"But then… when Onee-sama walked away, the look on Ren-sama's face…" She didn't hear what they were talking about because Yun-sensei covered her ears but she saw everything, how his anger drained so quickly then to panic before ended in sadness. Like a man who had done greatest mistake in the world. "He really… likes her."

The Korean stilled, _'And now you're seen through by a seven years old girl, Tsuruga-kun… seven years old Takarada, but still.'_ He sighed, "Well, he does…"

Maria sniffed, before wiping her unshed tears. "Well, if Onee-sama doesn't know what a great man she ignored today I will sweep him off of his feet for myself."

She was not giving up?

"But… when I ran to him and called his name, Ren-sama didn't look at me… he keep looking at Onee-sama's retreating back." Maria said in wistful voice. "What can I do? I guess Onee-sama is one of the most amazing ladies I have met so it's no wonder."

Yun smiled at that, "You're very mature, Maria-chan."

Maria grinned sheepishly, "He he he… still! Ren-sama is also a baka, why instead of turning on his charm and seduce Onee-sama he got angry with her like that and make her upset?"

Seduce?! Surely their president was careful when playing those love SIM game of his around Maria? Why a seven years old girl know about seducing?! He really should take to Sachou about securing his inappropriate games from Maria.

"Ne? Yun-sensei?"

"Well Maria… it's complicated, love is not as simple as your grandfather's love sim game made it out to be." Yun told her patiently, "Especially for Tsuruga-kun and Kyouko… they… are both complicated persons."

Maria pouted, "Does Yun-sensei mean they make the simple make-up and kiss more complicated than it should be because of their stubbornness?"

Not quite what he meant but she got it right mostly, as expected of Takarada Lorry's granddaughter. "I suppose… this is their biggest fight to date."

"Eh? They have fought before?"

"Yes… a lot and mostly small ones." Though from what he heard, they had a big one too when Ren got sick. Which resolved quickly because of said sickness. "I am sure one of them will apologize sooner or later and they will make up."

Maria nodded sagely at that, "They'd better or I will use some magic to help them!"

"Uhm, Maria-chan… keep the voodoo dolls away for now please?" He didn't believe in magic but he knew Maria-chan kept questionable friends from occult community so he didn't want to risk it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Kotonami Kanae couldn't help but smile when she watched the CM for R-mandy A-vidy's couple clothing line. Her friend Kyouko looked so good in the commercial with Tsuruga, and boy… were they trying to tell the world how in love they were with each other or something? It was hard to believe they were acting and as much as Kanae hated to admit it she couldn't say they were 'stupidly' in love with each other in this CM.

She was unsure the credit belongs to them or the director, but unlike some romantic trash President loved so much, the story of this commercial drama was tastefully done without being sappy. There was love at first sight but there was no girl or boy running declaring _'I love you'_ just exchanging look that says they felt something for each other before reluctantly parting ways. Throughout the summer they came back to the same place in hope to find each other and get to know one another deeper.

They came wearing matching clothes, drawn to each other, as if they were made for one another. Kanae had to say it was good A-vidy and R-mandy took interest in this kind of casual line, as they design matching clothes without making it looked stupid like some matching shirt couples wore lately. At last those lovey dovey couple could match without looking like dorks and be fashionable looking for once.

If they could afford branded clothes, but according to Kyouko they were cheaper than the formal line.

This week was the first episode, the theme was stealing glance featuring three couple apparels. First was by the wooden dock near a lake where they caught sight of each other, and both went to a detour around Hamarikyu garden just to walk pass each other again. There was time they saw each other from afar and accidentally missed each other, swapping places and one time they walked pass the exit together and went back to their home with last exchange of longing gaze.

"That's so sweet…" The pair of girls who were sitting on the table beside her on the outdoor cafe said. "I want to be her!"

"I think I will die of happiness if Tsuruga Ren looks at me like that!" The other gushed.

Kanae snorted inwardly, _'He only looks like that at Kyouko though…'_ If it was any other girl she would be worried, but Kyouko didn't seem like a lovesick girl the last time she checked. She survived the Co-star killer as expected.

Still, Tsuruga's fame seemed to rise exponentially because of this CM. Kanae had seen his dramas and movies, and she had to admit the expression of love he displayed in this commercial was so real and touching. This CM had been melting eighty percents of Japan's female population this week alone.

Then again his co-star was Touya Kyouko, her genius rival and friend. Kyouko had a knack in drawing the best emotions in her co-star, and so did Tsuruga Ren, it was like double combo.

Then the group of guys sitting behind her had been spacing out for a while. "Damn… I would sell my soul to get a pretty and sweet girl to look at me like that."

"No way man… you're no Tsuruga Ren."

"I can dream, right?"

The last one sighed dreamily, "I get what you mean though… it's not sexy or provocative or cute but… there's just something that make your heart clench when looking at her eyes. How to say it…"

"Feeling that you're the greatest guy on earth in her eyes…"

"Yeah, that's it!"

The look on their eyes for some reason was what draw people the most, Kanae had heard the same line dozens of times. They wanted to be looked at like that too. "A CM that leave people with wants for special someone…" Not sure if this CM was a success or not considering people were more drawn to their eyes than the clothes, but in a sense perhaps it meant to convince people they would find their special someone if they own these clothes.

Kyouko's career was really rising meteorically lately, so Kanae had to pick up her pace too.

RING! RING!

"Moshi-moshi… ah Yun-sensei." Kyouko's manager was like an uncle she never had, and Kanae was very grateful Yun offered to manage her schedule too. Nothing as extensive as Kyouko's schedule but at least now Kanae could see semblance of order between her acting class, part time job, LoveMe assignment and school.

"Eh? Kyouko is in a pinch? And you need me?" How rare for Yun-sensei to run to her first before to Tsuruga. "A karaoke box, sure… is that guy too busy for her or something? I thought he always have time for her…"

Apparently he was the problem, and Yun-sensei thought they were stuffs girls could only tell each other. Kanae was Kyouko's best female friend, so he needed her help to fix Kyouko, whatever that meant.

* * *

 **Karaoke Box (Uta-Ouji)**

"You have a big...Big, BIG fight with Tsuruga-san." Kanae drawled on as soon as she flopped down on the fluffy sofa of the karaoke booth in the best disbelieving tone she could muster. "Are you for real?"

Kyouko looked a little annoyed, "We fought and argued all the time, why are you so surprised now, Kanae?"

Wow, Kanae and no honorific, this was serious then.

"Because… usually if you guys argue we would just laugh, a little scared when you guys starts those polite sarcasm ping-pong, and exasperated when it gets old real fast…" Kanae listed on, "But this time, apparently Yun-sensei and Yashiro are terrified, worried sick for both of you, and it's not funny _at all,_ Kyouko…" She told the traditional girl bluntly. "This is a serious fight between you and Tsuruga, and we your friends have no idea how to deal with you both."

Kyouko looked down at her lap at that, feeling guilty and ashamed of herself. "I am so sorry… Kanae."

The raven haired beauty sighed, "Now, tell me… why you guys fight over one messy PV project? I know perhaps that's your most annoying one to date, but hardly anything for Tsuruga-san to get mad about."

"I am a little unsure myself." Then Kyouko started to recite their argument from the day of Prisoner PV, word by word.

Kanae rolled her eyes, stirring her iced juice. _'So in the end… Tsuruga-san is just ambushed by the green eyed monster and boy, I never thought he was the morbidly jealous type. He even threatened Fuwa… in spite of his gentleman image.'_ Though it was strange, no matter how much he disliked Fuwa, it was not like Kyouko had any interest in that singer. Unless…

"Do you have a history with Fuwa Shou?" Kyouko tensed, and Kanae could see the beginning of her Yamato Nadeshiko smile on her lips. "Around a few weeks ago his real name got exposed to public, along with a little background of his family.. Both of you are from Kyoto, right?"

Kyouko's eyes narrowed at that, "Why do you say I am from Kyoto? My accent?"

"No… some of your mannerism is practice of people working in hospitality field like restaurant, or an inn." She pointed out, "Your perfect traditional manner can be easily attributed to your family but… the way you deal with difficult people, tendency to saying things indirectly and never revealing your true intentions…" How Kyouko dealt with Kouenji Erika especially. "You're a bonafide Kyoto people in that regards…"

Kyouko began to smile and gestured her to continue.

"So if I am looking for connection between you and Fuwa Sho… at least you lived in the same city and perhaps previous family that adopted you also run an inn or work in closely associated hospitality business." Kanae concluded triumphantly.

She started clapping and Kanae was ticked, "Sugoi! Sugoi… you got it all right, except one thing!"

"Heh?"

"It's true I was born in Kyoto and live there until I was thirteen." Kyouko raised one finger. "You got it right that I was trained in hospitality, to be exact as a nakai… and future Okami." Kanae's jaw dropped at the last part as Kyouko's middle finger joined the index. "My subtlety in words are also Kyoto's teaching as you said… my mother is original from Kyoto too after all." She meant Akiko not her biological mother.

Then her left hand joined the right, raising one index finger. "However you get it wrong that family that had me before the Touyas is closely associated with the Fuwa." Kanae became confused at that, and Kyouko smiled sadly. "I was their ward, my previous guardian and Fuwa Shou's family are one and the same."

Kanae's eyes widened the size of dinner plate, "You.. are his childhood friend! No…" Fuwa family owned a big chain of hotel, traditional one and Kyouko was trained to be an Okami which meant. "They… raised you to… with that guy..."

"Yes, they wanted me to be their daughter… for real." Kyouko chuckled softly, her eyes narrowed in sadness. "They took me in without getting anything in return after all."

Kanae gritted her teeth, "So you're fine with that?"

"I _was_ fine with it." Kyouko emphasized the past tense. "I'm the child from Okami's older brother's employee, no blood relation whatsoever… they're just doing a favor for their relative."

"They still have no right to decide you have to pay them back with marrying you off to that punk!" Especially a punk with swelled head like Fuwa Shou. "Your life is yours to decide!"

Kyouko smiled at that, "I know that now, Kanae… and beside Yayoi-basan and Ken-jisan are very good to me. They wanted me to marry their son, but I never said they ever force me…"

Kanae blushed at that, "I am sorry for jumping to conclusion…"

"I know…" Kyouko chuckled softly, "I was at fault too, because I thought it was fine to go along with the flow." And then she morphed herself to fit their image, forgetting herself in the process. "I thought I loved him, I even fooled myself…"

Ah, so this was why Kyouko was such a natural in acting, it was not talent born out of nowhere. For her whole life she had been an actress, acting according to the script people around her imposed to her. She was like… a mirror that reflected people's desire for her. Suddenly her peculiar stage name made so much sense.

Kanae shivered, _'Her whole life has been… an act?!'_

"Shotarou fortunately disagree with the idea…" Her voice snapped the raven haired actress back to reality. "He wanted to be a famous singer and had been throwing tantrum for years because he didn't want to inherit the inn."

She snorted at that, "Heh, typical…"

"I'd rather not go to the detail but…" Kyouko gritted her teeth.

Kanae almost jumped from her seat, "No no no! Don't give me detail if you're not ready! Just tell me the rough outline! Whatever you can tell me! That's enough!"

Kyouko nodded, inwardly disappointed Kanae didn't let her to jump the gun. "He started to bully me… I suppose, to him I was an embodiment of the shackle that chained him down to Fuwa inn." That was true, usually he was just willful around her but fpr the last few months of her stay in Kyoto, he had became very selfish. "Since Okami-san taught me tea ceremony I think, his mother intention become clearer than ever…"

Suddenly the older actress wanted so badly to kill Fuwa now, no, she wanted to inflict pain on that brat to the point he wanted to die.

"There's also how he was always compared to me, he didn't want to be their heir but doesn't mean he wants them to like me more…"

Ugh, Kanae supposed being compared to this perfect lady who score straight As in school would be terrible to anyone not just Fuwa. It didn't justify his terrible attitude to Kyouko, of course.

"It got so bad one day so… they gave me up to Touya family, so here I am… in Tokyo."

She shortened the last part! Kanae was sure this was the part Kyouko didn't want to revisit even in memory anytime soon. "Alright… thank you for telling me, I never thought you have that kind of history with Fuwa." She lowered her eyes to her drink again, toying with the straw idly. "If this comes out…" Kanae trailed off. "He is finished for sure." She stated with a tone of finality. "His fanbase is dominantly female after all."

If his fans found out he was a bastard who mistreat an innocent girl, there was nothing that could save his reputation.

"But of course… you wouldn't want people to find out, but with your family influence surely…"

Kyouko smirked, "Yes… it would be easy to make sure the name of unfortunate girl to be anonymous, but…" Her eyes hardened, "I have no intention to dirty my hands or my family's to deal with that fool for good! I am content with leaving him be if he can keep himself out of my way, but if he try anything… I am not going to hesitate and not even his family can save him."

Kanae shivered, she almost forgot this girl could be very scary when the situation calls for it. "Right… so what he got to do with Tsuruga-san?" Kanae was very eager for a change of topic.

"That guy one sidedly declare himself as Tsuruga-senpai's rival." Kyouko said in deadpan voice. "He even openly picked a fight with Senpai, in front of so many people in Fuji TV." Then Kyouko explained what happened in detail.

Her eye twitched, "Whoaa… he is either too brave or too dumb." What the heck he wanted to accomplish, other than annoying the hell out of Tsuruga-san?

"To be fair, at the time… Senpai didn't even know he exist." Kyouko giggled at the memory.

Oh, yes… she had heard from Yun-sensei that both Kyouko and Ren were types who didn't pay attention to competition. "I still don't get what set Tsuruga-san off… what did he know about your relation with Fuwa?"

"Uhm… roughly the same as you, even less?" Kyouko wondered out loud. "He knows Shotarou used to be a friend that apparently is no friend of mine who betrayed me…"

"And… does Tsuruga-san know you used to think you loves that guy? Or… groomed to marry him?" Kanae pressed on.

Kyouko paused at that, "Uhm… ugh… he shouldn't know but he knows my issues very well." That she had trouble with family, friendship and romantic love. "Senpai is incredibly observant so maybe he knows?"

Kami-sama… in the end it was just genuine jealousy of a guy who didn't like the his lady love went to see his rival even for professional reason. Plus, Kyouko at the time was stressed after working long hours with the punk and didn't want to talk about her work with him to Tsuruga. The actor misunderstood her reason for not telling him and jumped to conclusion. Misleading voicemail Kyouko left behind, it was of course was not helping.

"Kyouko… I know it's hard but you really have to explain to Tsuruga-san." Kanae owed it to Yun and Kyouko to show the girl how to reconcile with her senior. "I agree he is wrong for jumping to conclusion and got mad at you, but you're also in the wrong for misleading him…"

"Misleading?" Kyouko sounded confused.

This girl was so sharp and yet sometimes she was so slow. "Do you realize your conversation with him sounds like you shut him off? You didn't mean it but you were telling him, none of your business so back off!" Kanae knew she was harsh but Kyouko needed it. "I would get angry too if I were in his position."

Kyouko's eyes started to water, and Kanae quickly shoved a tissue to her face. "Kyaa!"

"No crying! You have another job after this, what are you gonna do if your eyes got swollen?!" Kanae roared.

Kyouko quickly wiped out the unshed tears, "I… am such a bad friend."

"Don't start blaming yourself and forgetting he is at fault too!" For being jealous over nothing, though… most likely that guy was not thinking straight because of his green eyed monster. "Anyway… I don't care who apologize first, just make up and stop making yourself miserable…"

Kanae then found herself in Kyouko's tight embrace. "Oof!"

"Mouko-chan! I love you so much, thank you!"

"Gah! Kyouko! Get off me!"

It was so tempting just to tell Kyouko the truth that Tsuruga was stupidly in love with her, andTsuruga was jealous of Fuwa.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in another side of Tokyo**

"Ren… you really should apologize to Kyouko-chan, at this point who cares who is at fault?" Yashiro stressed with a hiss. "I mean… our client is looking for you because your image that likened to warm sun in spring season _not_ gloomy cloud in the dead of winter!"

Ren was looking like his usual self but even him couldn't deny he had ruined his image in front of future clients. "I am so sorry…"

"Tell that to Kyouko-chan!" Yashiro was losing his patience with Ren now. "Not me…"

"Right."

At least now Ren had given up on keep getting angry at Kyouko-chan, "Good!" That was one problem solved, and for another. "Now, can you please tell me what do you know about Kyouko-chan and Fuwa that got you so angry?" Jealous to be exact, but suggesting romance was involved would make Ren clamp up for sure.

Ren averted his eyes, "Uhm… It's not something I can just tell anyone."

How the heck he could explain the origin of his dislike for Fuwa? It was Corn/Kuon's isuue not Tsuruga Ren's. There was another excuse of course, since Tsuruga Ren knew Shou had hurt Kyouko but he was not going to blab.

Yashiro fished out a phone, and Ren gaped because it was his not Yashiro's. His manager was holding it with gloved hand above a naked one. Yashiro stole it when he was on set! "So you won't say even if you will lose your precious cell phone?"

"Yashiro-san! My phone is very important to me but… how an object compare to her secret that's not mine to tell?!"

He got to admire Ren's devotion to Kyouko-chan but, "Hoo… then tell me why do you think is happening in that project that make you so angry?"

"Uhm, I can't say!" It was too embarrassing to admit!

"Then, say goodbye to your precious phone!" And the phone was dropped to its ten seconds execution torture device. "Ten! Nine, Eight…" For everything Ren had done lately he deserved a little payback! Ha ha ha ha ha!

Never in his life Tsuruga Ren imagined his manager would ever threatened him for real, though he wondered if he deserved this for making Yashiro put up with his mood swings lately.

* * *

 **TBM (Kimagure Rock Studio)**

If Ishibashi Hikaru didn't believe in love at the first sight before, at this very moment he certainly did.

"Good afternoon… I am Touya Kyouko, please treat me kindly today." The perfect Yamato Nadeshiko came to live said with a beautiful bow.

Long coal colored locks framing heart shaped face, warm and gentle amber eyes, rosy lips curled to a soft smile, everything about her caught his heart. The green hakama she wore matched the lush foliage in summer, topped with white with embroidery of gold yamabuki that matched her honey like eyes. She was a captivating sight to behold.

"So we're all Ishibashi here, and the guy who is staring at you like an idiot is our leader, Ishibashi Hikaru-nii… believe it or not."

Her tall manager cleared his throat, loudly.

That was when Hikaru wake up from his daydream and apologized profusely. "I am sorry for spacing out… uhm, I was mesmerized!" And he regretted it as soon as the last word escaped him. "Uhm, I didn't mean that! But of course Touya-san is prett- eh…" Hikaru flailed in panic, hands waving in wild gesture.

The girl just chuckled softly, "Thank you, Ishibashi Hikaru-san… I'm honored by your kind words."

He blushed even deeper red, just like a ripe tomato in summer. "Ah… you're welcome Touya-san!"

Secretly the other Ishibashi checked their watch, the show would finish recording just right in time for dinner. Perfect!

* * *

 **Fifteen minutes later…**

Yappa Kimagure Rock was one of rising variety shows, where there was a special guest each episode. The program was simple, consisting of interview by Ishibashi trio followed by some activity with them that was different for each episode. Every guest was treated specially, with their very own brand new game.

It was LME's boat so to speak considering the show prominently featured their stars, with the Ishibashi trio as the center.

"So today with our very special guest, Touya Kyouko-san, we will try something new!" Yuusei, the Ishibashi with blond hair and hat began.

Followed by the dark haired one, Shinichi. "Special program for special guest of the day, but do you guys know why Touya-san deserve this exclusive menu?" He asked to camera.

"Because…" Hikaru, their leader trailed off in dramatic fashion. "While we all know she is a rising model for three acclaimed brands, a talented newcomer actress for two best commercials and PVs this year… she is also a pro go player, a master of tea ceremony and an Ikebana artist!" He listed on excitedly, raising his right hands to camera. "Imagine that, five profession and she aced them all!"

Kyouko was trying her best to not blush by the flooding compliments, she was no stranger to praises but it was hard to not feel overwhelmed when they were said so enthusiastically to her face.

Yun who was standing on the backstage with clear view of his charge sighed in relief, it seemed Kanae managed to calm Kyouko down. She was not as good as Tsuruga-kun in dealing with Kyouko but Yun was so thankful now that Kyouko had two best friends.

"So today we will call her Touya-sensei!"

Kyouko giggled at that, "I don't mind… but there's three Touya-sensei in my family."

Yuusei and Shinichi exchanged grin, the girl was good, she was subtly inviting them to call her familiarly. After all this was a variety show, stiff formality would get in the way of fun for sure. "Then, Kyouko-sensei!" They decided in unison. "Please teach us!"

The first lesson was tea ceremony, held in a tatami platform meant for outdoor version. She warned them right away that they were welcome to stretch out their leg and be comfortable instead of sitting in seiza the whole time. Yuusei and Shinchi were so glad she said so, Hikaru disagreed and insisted to learn properly, and as Kyouko expected, his feet were asleep not long after.

Hikaru was crying inside because he was so uncool in front of cute girl he wanted to impress. So much for better first impression!

He was determined to fix it in second lesson, Go.

Kyouko explained the concept of atari to start a capture game, in which when a stone was surrounded, the stone would be taken off of the board. This time the trio including Hikaru obeyed stretching their legs, and holding the stones comfortably instead of the correct way, trapping it against the nail of index finger with middle finger and slid it down to the board.

"That's why I have scratches in my index finger's nail, see?" She showed them the mentioned nail, and true to her words there was faint lines.

It surprised them considering she was also a model, she filed her nails and clipped them neatly but the damage was there.

"It's like battle scar I suppose? Even if I am a model doesn't mean I would be ashamed of my hands…" She beamed at them.

The capturing game was fun, but it shocked them when Kyouko showed them the ladder trap, an impossible shape to get out from and in a flash Kyouko collected a dozen and a half stones. "This is called _Shichou_ , one of simplest but deadly shape in Go." She explained, "To master the rule of Go is easy, because it's simple… but there's infinite possibilities so you will need years to be a master."

The third and last lesson was Ikebana, Yuusei of all people manage to make a passable work, Shinichi's looked like flowers thrown together without a shape, Hikaru's was unfinished because midway, he hurt his fingers when sticking the flower on the spiky base for flower.

Now they knew why their sensei wanted a first aid box nearby.

"Well then! Since Kyouko-sensei have kindly teach us her traditional skill… it's our turn!" The trio announced.

Normally the time would have run out considering the three lessons done, but this was not live show like their first with Fuwa Shou so they could cut the recording to fit the allotted time.

"First, my specialties! Punch machine game!" Shinichi who was the most muscular one of the trio beamed, revealing the machine behind the curtain for all to see.

Hikaru protested, "Hey Shinichi, that's so mean to ask a frail lady like Kyouko-sensei to play this game!"

Kyouko was ticked, _'Frail? Me?'_

* * *

Yun-sensei on the backstage was trying very hard to not laugh at the trio's terrible mistake.

Kojiro Toyokawa, the Ishibashi's manager asked. "Uhm, Yun-san… what's so funny?"

"Your clients just make a terrible misassumption." Yun said between suppressed laughter.

* * *

Kyouko contemplated her choice as Shinichi scored, should she try her best or not? It was polite to not hurt Shinichi's manly pride, but backing down from a challenge was not even worth considering and it was not like she was attached to misconcepted image of frail Yamato Nadeshiko. In the first place a proper Yamato Nadeshiko was not weak. Beside, Uesugi-sensei wouldn't be pleased if she faked this.

With that in mind she went for it with full power, without caring for Shinichi's ruined manly pride as she scored a dozen points higher than his. "This is quite fun!"

"Wow!" Yuusei had to stop on Shinichi's foot to snap the idol out of it. "Do you have training in martial arts?"

"I learn some basic judo… and also how to punch and kick correctly." Beside she was not going to pass up a chance to open opportunity for action genre.

"We see!"

Kyouko did lose in poker game that was Yuusei's specialty, but it was more about luck and while she could cheat with counting the cards -a brain exercise Ogata taught her- it would be wrong to do it. Technically it was not cheating but she was not going to send the wrong message.

Hikaru's specialty was juggling balls and Kyouko settled it with a draw, mimicking Hikaru's movement and faking a little awkwardness in the beginning. Claiming it was alike with playing Otedama.

Then they arrived in full interview section, and the chicken brought the eggs. Bo was so cute, but in Kyouko's opinion the mascot was pretty boring.

Kyouko had to admit the Ishibashi trio was more fun than interviewers she had in the past, they joked a lot but never strayed too far from the topic. They asked basic questions about whether she watched variety shows, hobby, family and so on. Before moving on to her recent works.

"You are staying in the same suite with Juliella Hizuri in New York?! Wow! All because of a broken pipe!" They really didn't expect such an interesting backstory behind her meeting with the famous model. "We certainly can't wait until the photos hit Japanese media!" Yuusei and Shinichi discreetly glanced at nodding Hikaru.

Kyouko beamed at them, "Thank you, it's one of the hardest photo shoots I have… and I am really grateful for Julie-san for the opportunity."

Hikaru nodded at that, "It's unfortunate we can't see it yet, but here is your recent project that strike our heart, the guys all over Japan with your commercial drama! Here it is, R-mandy and A-vidy presents… a commercial drama, Stealing Glance!"

Then the famous commercial played in the gigantic screen on the background, the first meeting by the lake, missing each other near the tea house and the shy yet touching parting by the gate of Hamarikyu garden.

"You won't believe it's a three minutes commercial drama." Yuusei breathed out, discreetly pinching daydreaming Hikaru's side to snap their leader. "A lot of guys can't help but think…" He hit Hikaru's back.

"I want you to look at me like that!" Hikaru almost squeaked.

Silence…

Did Hikaru just confessed?

Their manager looked like he was about to have a heart attack, while Yun prayed when this aired certain actor would watch it, if not… he made a mental note to record this episode and send it to Ren. That boy needed a nice dose of panic.

"That's…" Hikaru trailed off after the awkward silence.

"What people thinks when watching the commercial?" Kyouko finished for him, beaming happily.

"Yes!" He almost choked out, so glad he managed to cover his slip out.

Toyokawa almost passed out with relief, while Yun made a new mental note to cut the recording to omit the follow up. Ren still needed a little scaring after all.

He cleared his throat, "This is actually the most anticipated question for tonight." Hikaru told Kyouko with dramatic air, there were questions involving Tsuruga Ren but discarded in fear they would divert attention from Kyouko.

"In this commercial drama… what do you try to say with your acting to your boyfriend?" Ishibashi brothers read out loud in unison.

Kyouko blinked at the question, "Hum… in this commercial there's no lines, just expression and body language so I suppose it's a curious subject to our fans what we were thinking…" Then she added, "Also correction, not a boyfriend yet… my character and his are still shyly stealing glance."

The two younger one grinned when they noticed their leader was leaning forward a little too much to the point he was in danger of stumbling from his seat.

She was leaning forward too, for the first time relaxing from her stiff posture that afternoon. "But… Are you sure you want to know?" She smiled mischievously at them. "Isn't it more interesting if it's left to your imagination?"

They were usually lenient for brush off answer but for once they wanted to pursue the answer harder. **"We want to know _really…_ bad."** They answered in unison.

* * *

Touya Kyouko glanced at the screen, displaying her captivated expression from couple fashion line commercial drama. The time when she was imagining Corn in place of Tsuruga Ren. She looked straight at the camera, and the giant screen on the background shifted to her face right now.

Then she reenact the same smile and look, her surrounding morphed to their clearing, the noise from audience replaced by sound of water and chirping bird, and before her, in her eyes was her fairy prince.

"What I want to convey is…" She held one hand over her chest and the other reached out to camera's direction. The same pose she held on the commercial. As if she was drawing the confession straight from her heart and reaching out for her beloved. Then she poured out her feelings in words, the closest ones to describe her thought for her fairy prince. To her, Corn was…

" **You are my dreams come true."**

There was a pregnant silence, before epidemic like blush swept over the studio followed by explosive response from audience.

* * *

 **Is that a dramatic line from Kyouko? Uhm, I am not so sure myself… I WISH I can think up something better but this fit Kyouko's feeling in my head. Kuon is her fairy prince, that's literally her dreams come true. Then I checked this line is not original, but whatever...**

 **Poor Ren, but well Yashiro wants a little revenge, and yep… I am prolonging this mess. It's no fun to solve it in this chapter and I want to develop pre-Dark Moon arc carefully.**

 **As I can't be thankful enough for the strong response for previous chapter… WOW you guys are awesome! So… here is an omake inspired by Skip Beat OST with the same title.**

* * *

 **OMAKE: Aisaretai**

Touya Kenkyuukai consisted of closest juniors and students of Touya Meijin, a small group of five plus the Meijin himself. Ogata and Ashiwara were the youngest of the lot and they had been with Touya Meijin since they were insei, as they were fortunate individuals who caught his attention since they were young. So they knew him well, not as well as his wife of course but well enough so they usually won't bat eyelashes if the couple did something without discussing it to them first.

Still, adopting a thirteen years old girl from Kyoto still takes the cake of things they did out of the blue. The Kenkyuukai members just congratulated the couple, they had not had a child for so long so of course they wanted one of their own even if she was not related by blood to them. Though, wasn't thirteen was too old to be an adopted child? She was almost a teenager.

Then the girl came forward and introduced herself to them, her name was Kyouko. She had poise of a heiress from old traditional family just by standing, and grace of a lady when she bowed. She played Go very well for a thirteen years old girl, and could become an insei anytime. She also performed tea ceremony perfectly. If he didn't know Akiko-san and Touya-sensei, he would believe them that they found their missing daughter. She was a perfect fit to be the daughter of Touya family.

Looking at Akiko-san's adoring gaze and quiet approval from Touya-sensei, obviously it didn't matter how old she was. The girl was perfect to be their daughter.

Or so he thought at the time.

Until he found out the girl had issues, physiological ones that no thirteen years old girl should deal with. The girl was a fighter though, as she tried her best to recover, and Ogata admired how much the girl despised being crippled by her weakness. It helped the girl could play Go so they could see through her real personality beneath all silk and flower like outward appearance.

They approved of her fighting spirit more than her Go skill and tea ceremony any day to be frank. Ogata however was a little unnerved how quickly Kyouko wormed her way to their heart, as if it was as natural as breathing to her. Then again she was a bonafide people pleaser to the point Akiko had to repeatedly told her to stay still and enjoy herself instead of playing nakai girl for everyone. He couldn't even put empty glass on the table calmly without making the girl move to refill it!

If he didn't know her issues, Ogata would've thought she was sucking up on people, but the joy on her face, when they said thank you told them she was happy pleasing people. A pathological people pleaser.

It made them worried for her with how selfless she was, after all she was a very young girl. Shouldn't she have one or two selfish desire? The way she accepted their gifts awkwardly as if she didn't deserve them was especially worrying.

Which was why that year they started a new tradition, and even Ogata was not allowed to skip. Tanabata, with bamboo tree with decoration and written wish, fireworks, and shaved ices. Ogata had resigned himself to join the group to do embarrassing he had not done since elementary school, writing his wish on paper to be hanged on bamboo tree.

"No writing anything related to Go." Akiko-san instructed them. "Don't ask God for such a boring request you should achieve by your own strength!"

"Hai!" They answered in unison.

"Hold your breath when writing the wish to maximum effect, remember that!"

However the main target of this festival stayed rooted on her spot as staring blankly at her pink slip paper. "Uhm."

"Kyouko-chan, what's wrong dear?"

She fidgeted, "Uhm… I don't know what to write…" She trailed off before beaming. "Then, I will just write so everyone-"

"Ah!" They exclaimed in unison. "Don't wish for us, Kyouko-chan!"

"Make a wish for yourself!"

"Yes! To get taller or something!"

Their prompting made her stare at her blank paper some more before she wrote something in a very tiny letter and hid it from sight, her face was neon red after she finished.

' _Now I want to know what she has written there."_ They couldn't help but thought.

No such luck as Kyouko didn't hang the paper right away on the bamboo and stared at the top longingly until Ogata who couldn't take it anymore lifted the tiny girl by her waist and told her to get it over it. Kyouko beamed at him before hanging her paper on the very top, completely out of sight.

"Now Kami-sama can read it!"

Akiko-san almost pushed Ogata to the pond in her haste to cuddle her daughter, and gushed about cuteness overload.

Her other wish paper was cute and a little disappointing to be honest, _'I wish the night is longer today so Orihime-sama can stay with Hikoboshi-sama longer.'_

It was not for them but still…

No one could concentrate on dinner and fireworks without glancing at the flash of pink on the top of bamboo tree. They were really curious what she had written there, world peace perhaps? Ogata himself was annoyed, since he too couldn't stop himself from stealing glance. It was like a difficult tsumego they couldn't solve. What does Touya Kyouko want for herself?!

Their curiosity reached the peak at midnight when the whole Kenkyuukai that was sharing the same room had rolled over at least a dozen times because they couldn't sleep. "That's it!" Ogata growled to himself. "Sensei have a ladder on the back, right?"

Ashiwara perked up, "We're going to take a peek at Kyouko-san's wish?"

"Yes! Before we lost sleep and can't concentrate on our game tomorrow! Let's get this over with!"

With that in mind they marched to the backyard to find several things, first the ladder was gone, and Touya-sensei was holding said missing ladder steady for his wife. They also had the same idea.

"You too?"

They nodded. "It's an emergency!" Ashiwara wailed, "It's like… Tsumego I can't get out of my head! I know it's shameful, but sensei… let us see!"

"I am not in any position to say no-"

Then suddenly Akiko who was up there began to cry, before quickly climbing down and fleeing back to her bedroom. Their teacher surprisingly didn't follow her and instead, climbing up to see the wish himself. When he came back down there were tears flowing from his eyes even though his expression didn't change and told them to look before returning back to his room.

They did as he suggested, and with the same result, in tears when they came back down. Ogata swallowed before it was his turn, he was the last and he was losing his nerve at the sight of his tearful comrades. He pushed himself up and started to climb, a short one because the bamboo tree was not that tall and reached out for the paper swayed by the win so he could read the tiny and neat writing.

His heart was caught on his throat.

On the paper there was slightly shaky character アイサレタイ he read, 'Aisaretai.'

"I… want to be loved." He read out in shaky voice and he knew he too had tears in his eyes. "Damn that girl… what kind of wish is this?"

She didn't have to wish for this to God, they had loved her! Did she still think she was unloved or not lovable? He knew from now on, everyone was going to prove her wrong.

The next morning Kyouko had a fright of her life to see everyone had swollen eyes when they had breakfast, Kyouko wisely didn't ask why and filed it as things children shouldn't know. Though she didn't understand even more why Ogata-san of all people proposed a group trip to Disneyland that weekend and her father approved.

They even avoid thrill rides she disliked and went to girly attraction like princess castle, just for her. She had a lot of fun and feel so loved that day, Kami-sama did hear her prayer.

So when in her third summer in Tokyo, she dared herself to wish for the impossible. If it was granted too, she would die of happiness. Of course she didn't hope too much, but Kyouko wanted to try wishing for it at least!

" _I wish to meet Corn again, and this time… I want him to stay with me."_ She wrote as holding her breath for maximum effect.

It was an impossible wish of course! But that was the most selfish wish she had.

What Kyouko didn't know a week after Lorry caught sight of her flower arrangement and started requesting her service to LME, and that was also the first time she passed by Tsuruga Ren in LME's corridor. The first of many times they caught each other's eyes without any words, and only a year later they started speaking with each other.

Kyouko didn't realize her self-proclaimed most selfish wish had been granted, her fairy prince had returned to her and he was staying for a long time to come.

* * *

 **I don't really pay attention to SB ost until recently and then I stumble upon this one… and damn I was on the verge of tears. I didn't think much when I heard this song in anime but combined with the title… it's SO KYOUKO!**

* * *

 **Another bonus… or rather preview.**

 **Next Episode: Lunatic Invitation**

A second drama was good and everything but Kyouko wondered why Sawara-san was this hyped up. It was not like she won an award, just another offer. Perhaps it was arrogant of her but if the role offered was not interesting she was not going to sacrifice her time just for exposure.

"You can choose." What? Choose what? "At first the director, Ogata Hiroaki-kantoku just offered you a supporting role… a major antagonist character in this drama after he watched the PV." Kyouko could see the logic, in Prisoner she was the villain after all. "But then comes the commercial drama of yours, and the interview in Kimagure Rock…"

Eh? The commercial drama she co-starred with Senpai and the interview… Uh oh-

"This role suppose to be auditioned… the only one because there's no clear competition amongst young actresses." Sawara sighed wistfully. "You convinced him there's no need for an audition! The role of the leading lady of Tsukigomori, Hongo Mizuki is yours to take!"

This must be a dream.

"And one more thing, really important."

Huh? What could be more important?!

"Ren is going to be Katsuki, Mizuki's love interest… the main actor."

Correction, this must be a nightmare.

* * *

 **Please Review!  
**


	25. Episode 24

**I am glad you guys are enthusiastic with the last chapter though some comments make me terribly guilty for what I have in store for you all…**

 **ANYWAY you guys WIN! Only this time I will update in one day! Unlimited offer!**

 **Episode 24: Lunatic Invitation (Part 1)**

She had told them her innermost thought about Corn, that he was her dreams comes true. A prince who gave comfort when she needed it, and a fairy who give her magical times together. He was her most precious friend and memories from childhood.

Kyouko wondered why the response from audience and her interviewers were so overwhelming to that simple and honest declaration. Should she thank them for the positive response? Or what? For once, Kyouko was totally at a lost of what to do in front of camera so she withdrew her hands back to her lap and smiled her flower like smile.

On the back of her mind, her mental Yayoi-basan was nodding in approval. _'That's right Kyouko-chan, even at the most difficult situation a smile is your ticket to their heart!'_

"Wow Kyouko-sensei…" Yuusei breathed out, "Just… WOW! What else we can say to that?" He asked, turning to the other two Ishibashis.

Shinichi was fanning his pink cheeks with the question slip, "You said it bro! Wow! My heart skipped a beat just now…"

Hikaru wisely didn't open his mouth, nodding enthusiastically. ?

"I think I am in danger of heart attack considering how fast my heart is going doki-doki." Yuusei clutched his heart before planting his ear abruptly to Hikaru's chest. "Wow… leader's sounds like it's going to burst through his chest!" Hikaru sputtered indignantly, grabbing the head of younger Ishibashi and gave him a temple drill.

Kyouko continued smiling as watching the not blood related brothers, _'I really don't get this heart pounding business! It's not like I just say the most shocking confession in history!'_ But for the sake of everyone, she would pretend she got it.

"Aha ha ha…" She let out a string of melodious giggle, playing along with the Ishibashi's antics.

* * *

 **Backstage**

Lorry was watching everything from the backstage of Kimagure Rock, with tasteful disguise of a stage hand courtesy of Jelly Woods. _'My romantic failure number two next to Ren, seriously Kyouko… you can't fool me that you understand the heart of your fans.'_ This was a pretty serious weakness, and hopefully one she could overcome with time. She was a good actress but she couldn't pretend forever.

Anyway... that heartfelt expression and line really strike everyone's heart, must be Ren's influence too. The old Kyouko wouldn't voice that kind of feeling out loud, and not in national television. Though he couldn't help but wondered who was her dreams? It was no wonder it incites such a strong reaction from Ren to the point that 'look' of his came out in the open in front of camera.

'There would be no problem convincing Ogata-kantoku to take the risk it seems…'

To offer such a chance to an actress who just started with one drama, and one that was not aired yet to boot. Roman no Engekibu had a lot of characters after all and Nozaki-kantoku was very picky to hold audition for all of them. So if they proceeded as scheduled the third episode of Kashima Yuu's debut would air few days before Tsukigomori's remake start their shooting.

Maybe it was a good thing Nozaki-kantoku took his sweet time, while Kashima Yuu was a good character, she was the type that left a very strong impression to audience. Kyouko was lucky she was so talented, any actress with less talent and same amount of experience would fall under the same curse Scarlet Dice's Akari suffered. She won't get out of the curse easily, but Lorry knew she had it in her to survive.

Though he couldn't help but imagine the confusion because either way Kyouko would play two completely different girls in two drama at the same time. She was going to make a lot of people confused for sure!

Yun eyed giggling Lorry warily, _'A pervert? Why he is giggling as looking at Kyouko?'_ This guy also strangely feel familiar for some reason.

* * *

 **After the show…**

"We would love to have you again in this show, Kyouko-sensei!" The Ishibashi had decided to stick with the nickname, they got to call her familiarly but still respectfully.

Kyouko beamed, "I'd love to come back too…" She returned.

Yes! They chorused mentally at her response, now it's leader's chance! "Look at the time Sensei! It's almost time for dinner!"

"Yes, I am starving!" Shinichi caught on with Yuusei before they nudged Hikaru to finish it.

He swallowed heavily, "So, would you like to join us for dinner… Kyouko-sensei?"

"That's very kind of you to invite me." She replied smoothly, not missing a beat. "But my family is waiting for me at home for dinner."

Yun smirked inwardly, _'As smooth as ever at turning down romantic invitation.'_

Hikaru deflated, "Ah, we see…" Of course she would, Touya Kyouko was a traditional girl, no way she would come to dine with peoples she just know recently. Even though they belonged to the same agency, they even never met in LME.

"Perhaps we can go for lunch next time, but it would just be Hikaru-san though." All three of them was Ishibashi so naturally when they were together there was no choice but addressing them by first name.

As one, the trio perked up at her invitation. Was that mean, she asked Hikaru out?! For lunch?!

"Seriously?!" Hikaru asked in disbelief. "You want to have lunch with me next time?!" She nodded, and Hikaru was about to celebrate the spring when she swiftly cut it short.

"With Kanae-chan, and Stardust group too…" Kyouko elaborated, "As co-stars it would be best to familiarize ourselves with each other."

Huh?

Kyouko went on, "Kanae-chan is my female best friend, Tengenji-kun is my neighbor and friend, and his group mates are my friends too… Hikaru-san is the only actor from LME who didn't know us personally so we would love to invite you…"

Stardust group? The new group of idol who was just started with individual single, and their first member even placed slightly below Fuwa Shou? There was only one drama he starred it at their manager's prompting, where he was co-starring with Stardust group. He saw them on the first meeting but got no chance to acquaintance himself with them or anyone from the drama.

"You're in Roman no Engekibu too, Kyouko-sensei?" Hikaru asked in disbelief.

Her manager suddenly started shaking with mirth as covering his smiling lips.

"Ara! You didn't recognize me?" Hikaru sputtered, surely he would if she was there! "Well it's understandable since Nozaki-kantoku asked me to come with wig and in costume, not to mention you came late to the readthrough because of your broken car."

She was really there if she knew why he was late!

"You did come to apologize to me for coming late." She was giggling then, "But before I can say anything you catapulted yourself to another side of the room to apologize to other actors."

Suddenly he had a very bad feeling, as at that disastrous day, for some reason there was only 'one' actress coming to the readthrough in strange combination of gakuran top and skirt.

"Then another introduction is in order then! Since you skip it by accident last time!" She beamed at him, before her voice went deeper but still feminine. **"I am Touya Kyoko and I am going to play as Kashima Yuu, the prince of Roman high school. Nice to meet you."** Kashima Yuu winked at them

And the memory of the flamboyant prince who stole girls' heart that day crashed to his brain.

Then she curtseyed like a prince would, somehow she pulled it off even in hakama. **"I am looking forward to be your main star and kohai, Hori-sen...pai!"**

Yun was dying, Kyouko did such a magnificent job at breaking the boy! He couldn't bear to watch this!

"Well then!" Kyouko was beaming now, "I have to go home now, it's a pleasure to work with you Ishibashi-san-tachi! I really have a lot of fun today!" Then she added. "And see you later on set, Hikaru-san!"

After the girl in hakama disappeared from the studio, followed by her intimidating manager, Yuusei and Shinichi glanced at their leader who was out for the count.

"Kashima Yuu is… the girl you said breaks collective manly pride of every guy -minus the director- in the room?"

"One who made other girls faint left and right?"

"She calls other girls Hime-sama with straight face."

"And also the girl who suppose to be the kohai you scolded all the time, and kinda like your love interest in the drama but also not?" It was hard to describe relationship between Hori and Kashima.

Hikaru nodded numbly, "Hai."

Yuusei whistled, "Wow again for her, I mean… Kashima Yuu is nothing like Kyouko-sensei at all and she could pull her off." Then again it was acting.

Shinichi nodded sagely, "Really wow… but seriously, pretty, talented and from a good family…" He listed on. "Isn't she impossible for leader?"

"Uhm! Too good for the shortie for sure… and isn't her co-star in the commercial drama Tsuruga Ren-san? I heard they were quite close and often paired for modelling gigs…" Tsuruga Ren was ridiculously tall, and next to him Hikaru… there was one time they had the pleasure of sharing a lift ride in LME. The actor was so polite and nice and yet Hikaru's pride was crushed just by standing near him.

"And Leader is paired off with her too in that drama, kinda…" For comedic purpose with no romantic element whatsoever.

Hikaru could only wept, they were trying to support him or breaking his heart?

* * *

 **LME, two days later…**

He was just coming for his new phone, as he had to replaced his after Yashiro broke it without mercy. At least the memory card and sim card were both fine, so he didn't totally lost everything. Then the president started ranting about how boring he used to be but he was getting interesting, and her name came up.

He swiftly tried to escape but then his boss stopped him, **"Ren."** His voice was super low, and it was clear he was not asking Ren to stay, that was an order. So he sat back down obediently.

"So, does your broken phone have anything to do with Kyouko then?"

There was no running away from this, "Uhm… yes."

"Go figures, after all she is the reason why you're not so boring anymore…" He exhaled a puff of smoke leisurely. "Though I have to say it breaks my heart that every time journalists tried to ask about your relationship with each other, you guys swiftly rebuked them to the point they're reluctant to come back for the second time…"

"Isn't that how we suppose to do it?" Ren was not sure why he had a problem with it. "In LME we wouldn't use that kind of rumors for exposure… it's your principle Sachou."

Lorry sighed, "Well, I got to say Kyouko's most recent rebuttal takes the cake… a clear and straight answer that you guys are just friends, and then she ended the ambush interview with starting a self-imposed game to come out with variety of different lines to say the same denial… she has so much fun with a very pretty smile on her face to the point the media folks were so flustered. It's also double as a threat that she will just say the same thing over and over again if they asked, and continue on with her re-phrasing game…"

"Well, it's how she deal with them usually." Ren first witnessed this tendency of hers after the Kudo Yukiko's party. It was not nice but polite, like holding silk covered blade to theirs throat. Then again she only went that far if they were too pushy to her taste.

Lorry grunted, "You're no better… all smiles and putting off aura that make gossip implausible, you're getting better but still so-" Better at what? "Still! Countless of women throw themselves at you and you keep them all at arm length!"

Wasn't that the right thing to do?

"It's not that I want you to start a meaningless relationship, I hate that the most!" He fumed, "Still! You have to stop putting barriers and keeping your relationship with others as shallow as possible… otherwise you can't see the good in others and your heart will never be moved by them."

Ren couldn't help but feel offended, a few months ago that would be true but now. "Perhaps it's pathetic in your eyes but Touya is my friend." They had a fight right now though but some would say that was because they were close.

"Yes, Kyouko _is_ the exception for everything I just describe about you…" Lorry agreed readily, keeping straight and stern face even though he wanted to grin at how easily he made Ren to admit that. "You keep her close, I can't say there's no barrier but it's in character for your guys… as gentleman and Yamato Nadeshiko." Then he leaned forwards, "Though.. That's just in public, ne?"

Ren averted his eyes, _'So true…'_

"You see both her good and bad parts too…" Lorry went on, "And from this I can clearly tell, she moves your heart."

Then the TV was turned on, displaying the commercial drama they starred in together. He was unsure what to think at the look of open joy and glee on President's face, that couldn't be a good sign.

"We're just acting so-"

Lorry swiftly cut him off, "No one asking you… who do you think I am?" Ren opened his mouth again but Lorry didn't let him. "I am not guessing, I know… and you can't change my opinion."

Go figures…

"So let me show you one more recording, it just aired last night but I am sure you didn't watch it…" Then he glanced at Ren, "Or, did you set your blu-ray recorder to record all the show, Kyouko appears in?" Ren tensed at that, "Very friend like thing to do…" He was grinning from ears to ears now as he knew Kyouko did the same according to Akiko. "I am not going to judge, relaaaaax…"

No, he was just going to tease.

"But I doubt you have time to watch it… so here it is." He showed Ren recording of Kimagure Rock with Kyouko as their guest, then fast-forward it last question. He wanted to show Ren the accidental confession to see his reaction but it could wait, and Ren would watch the full episode sooner or later anyway.

Ren narrowed his eyes curiously, Kyouko was being asked about the message she wanted to convey to him in that CM. He knew it was for him considering it was for Corn, the fairy prince. Then she gave the camera the look that never failed to make him drunk with bliss, and unable to control his lips from curving up to a wide smile, and then come the verbal message of that look.

" **You're my dreams come true."**

If Lorry expected a reaction from Ren, it was not to this extent. The boy was blushing, and a shy but joyful smile played on his lips, and suddenly Lorry saw the shadow of his ten years old self. A beautiful boy who loved acting and his parents with all his heart, but even smiles from those old days pale in comparison to the one he displayed now. It was as if the boy was given the world itself when he heard that line.

"She said that…?" He breathed out.

It was strange, usually Ren had more composure to separate what a character feel with his real life but this? He acted as if that line was meant for him! Lorry didn't have a heart to point this out of course, he had never seen Ren, no Kuon this happy.

"Yes." He snorted, politely ignoring Ren's lovesick expression before using his remote to switch the display back to commercial, this time pausing to Ren's expression in return to hers. "Ren, this beautiful commercial drama you guys made will either be your salvation or your downfall…"

That made Ren stopped smiling, wondering what Lorry was talking about. "What do you mean?"

Lorry took a long inhale of his cigar, and exhaled. "Well, now that we have a material for clear comparison… I am worried about _what_ you have been able to hide with your skill for so long."

Huh?

"I can't help but worry for your future as an actor now with this CM on air… As perhaps, before you can fool everyone in Japan but me but maybe now…" He trailed off grimly, "They will start to notice with this CM opening their eyes…"

Opening their eyes to what?!

"That you, Ren." He pointed at Ren with his cigar, "Your love acting is terrible!"

Say what?!

Lorry had no mercy, "You're lucky so far your projects never focus on romance." Actually he had a hand on that, and also because Ren was more interested in action genre following his father's taste and his own preference for mystery. "But your luck is not going to last long considering your age and your fan base are dominantly female, if you don't try your hands in heavy romance."

And he thought his skill was seasoned enough after four years of acting in Japan but now Sachou said… he was terrible?!

"So Ren…" Lorry's voice snapped him out of his thought. "Forget about accepting Ogata-kun's offer, you can't do it."

What? Refusing Katsuki that offered to him, the role he wanted so badly?! One that could give a whole new meaning to his career in Japan?!

"Unless…" He perked up at that, "Kyouko is playing as the female lead, Mizuki to your Katsuki." Lorry told him with a tone of finality. "As of now, she is the only actress who can elicit an acceptable love acting from you… and fortunately for you Ogata-kantoku agree to offer the role of Mizuki to her, he even cancelled the audition."

Ren gaped at that, "But that's… Touya would be furious if she knows that you-"

"Ren!" Lorry snapped, "Don't jump to conclusion as you please… I didn't make Ogata-kun do anything he didn't want to do! All I did is show him the unedited CM I got from my connection. Kyouko didn't get anything she didn't deserve..."

The actor bowed apologetically, "I am sorry…"

"I can't deny I help a bit but, it's all in Ogata-kun's hand… but there's a little problem though."

"Huh?" Ren was confused now, "What problem?"

Lorry sighed, "Someone beat me to the punch and recommended Kyouko first."

How was that a problem?

"For different role he was unwilling to leave up to audition…" Lorry went on. "So now, Kyouko got two offers for different characters in the same drama… for either Hongo Mizuki or Hongo Mio."

Ren was surprised but in pleasant way, "She is amazing…" He couldn't help but say, "The lead role and infamous antagonist role? Both are good offers…"

Lorry wondered if he should be pleased that Ren was so happy for Kyouko to the point he forgot his own predicament. "Yes, good for her but for you, Ren? You better pray she chose Mizuki or I won't let you accept Katsuki."

And just like that he was thrown back to his hell hole. "That's…"

"Or you can just ask her." Lorry suggested, "She won't refuse you…"

"I won't ask her!" He stated firmly, before standing up to his full height. "It's up to her who she wants to be Mizuki or Mio… just like it's my decision to take Katsuki! I swear President, if you tell her…" He left the threat hanging before marching to the exit door, fuming.

Lorry's eyes were wide in shock, "Since when that boy make a habit of threatening someone as Tsuruga Ren, me no less?"

Kyouko really changed him, didn't she? Or rather, she brought out the real him to the surface.

* * *

 **Few hours later (LME's talent section)**

"A drama offer?" Kyouko echoed in confusion to Sawara. "I didn't apply to any audition after Roman no Engekibu…"

Sawara was grinning ear to ear, "Touya-chan… you really have to take this one, it's a remake of a very famous drama! A big hit from twenty years ago!"

Kyouko and Yun exchanged glance, neither of them had any idea what drama Sawara was talking about as she had not been born yet back then, and Yun was in Korea.

The talent section chief was brimming with exciteness. "The director personally pick you by Asami Haruki's recommendation!"

Wow, so there was a blessing for going through with that project or it was Asami-san feeling really bad for her.

"Even more unbelievable!" Sawara looked ready to jump to his desk for a one man show.

A second drama was good and everything but Kyouko wondered why Sawara-san was this hyped up. It was not like she won an award, just another offer. Perhaps it was arrogant of her but if the role offered was not interesting she was not going to sacrifice her time just for exposure.

"You can choose."

What? Choose what?

"At first the director, Ogata Hiroaki-kantoku just offered you a supporting role… a major antagonist character in this drama after he watched the PV." Kyouko could see the logic, in Prisoner she was the villain after all. "But then comes the commercial drama of yours, and the interview in Kimagure Rock…"

Eh? The commercial drama she co-starred with Senpai and the interview… Uh oh-

"This role suppose to be auditioned… the only one because there's no clear competition amongst young actresses." Sawara sighed wistfully. "You convinced him there's no need for an audition! The role of the leading lady of Tsukigomori, Hongo Mizuki is yours to take!"

This must be a dream.

"And one more thing, really important."

Huh? What could be more important?!

"Ren is going to be Katsuki, Mizuki's love interest… the main actor."

This must be a nightmare… they didn't make up yet. "Uhm… do you have the novels or character info?" She asked, trying her best to not fidget too much.

Sawara beamed, "Yes! In fact I even take my time to write short introduction about the two characters! I am so glad you're enthusiastic about it." He hummed happily as he handed Kyouko two pieces of paper, with photo of character from previous adaptation.

Yun thought Sawara must be blind, Kyouko's enthusiasm had evaporated to nothing as soon as Tsuruga-kun's name was mentioned.

Her eyes quickly scanned both character's description, the short intro on their background and name of previous actress who played them. Then she made her decision, "I refuse." She stated with a tone of finality.

"Which one?" Sawara asked in a daze, he must've misheard her.

"Both of them." She confirmed his fear. "Rejected them both... for me."

Silence fell in the room, everyone stopped breathing at her final decision.

"EEH?!"

Sawara was in tears, "Why?! WHY?! Touya-chan… you can't pass this opportunity!"

Kyouko looked away guiltily, "But I am not interested in either of them!"

"Even so! This is the most highly expected drama of the year!"

"Still not interested."

"Touyaaaaa-chaaan!" Sawara was wailing now, "I can't?! I have no idea what to say to Ogata-kantoku! Sorry sir, but Touya-kun is uninterested with both offers. That kind of excuse won't fly, at least give me a clear reason!"

Kyouko wavered for a moment before stammering out, "I don't like them! I hate characters like Mizuki and Mio!" Before running out of the room, leaving a cloud of dust in the process.

Yun who was left behind sighed, before patting the sniffing Sawara on the back. "Yun-san… please change her mind! I beg of you!"

"I can't make her change her mind most of the time and you heard her…" Yun pointed out. "No way… but can you give me the character info? I am curious why Kyouko reacted like that."

Sawara passed him the two papers and after quick scanning of both characters realization dawned on Yun. "Oh… no wonder she refused them."

"No wonder, you said?!" Sawara echoed in disbelief.

"I will contact Ogata-kantoku for you to refuse…" Yun offered. "So can you give me his contact details?"

Sawara grabbed the file containing contact numbers from his desk and held it close, "Over my dead body!"

Yun just snorted in amusement, "I can just call Asami-san and ask." At this point the female producer owed them a huge debt for putting up with certain brat.

Sawara in the end gave in, but he was still in tears.

Five minutes later in another side of Tokyo, Ogata Hiroaki was in tears when he was informed that not only he was losing his Katsuki, but also both Mizuki and Mio. Now Yun understood why Sawara-san didn't want to call the director himself, and quickly ended the line before another cries from the delicate man broke his heart.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in certain Porche…**

"So, did you watch the Kimagure Rock yesterday?" Yashiro was grinning from ears to ears. "Kyouko-chan's confession~"

Ren kept his cool, if he gave in Yashiro would accuse him falling for Kyouko again. "Yes, President showed me… and it's not a love confession." It platonic, though it seemed that girl manage to lead the whole Japan astray to think it was romantic in nature. After all to her Corn was her fantasy comes to life, and he blamed Kashima Yuu character of hers to express it in such a misleading manner.

She was getting too attached to her Yuu, and the show was not aired yet.

"You're my dreams come true." Yashiro recited it, poorly in Ren's opinion. "In the next oricon chart she will take top ten for sure!"

She wouldn't have cared, in fact Ren was sure she hated that chart. "Uh huh… you do know Touya is not interested in that kind of thing right?"

"Yeah, you guys shares the same opinion about this kind of stuff." Yashiro agreed readily. "I mean… you should make up with Kyouko-chan, and just say the word… Yun-sensei and I will make time for you to meet."

"...Yashiro, why you make it sounds we're involved in romantic relationship?" He wondered, "Do you want the two of us get together that badly?"

Yes! "Hm… it's not like how badly I want it matters." He pointed out. "It's up to you and Kyouko-chan."

Ren resisted his urge to click his tongue as Kyouko had repeatedly warned him not to. She told him that he should refrain shrugging, clicking his tongue and tendency crossing arms when uncomfortable. It was only after Kyouko told him off he was aware of frequent whispering, 'Is he really Japanese?' from people around him, it was fine if it was commenting on his suaveness when dealing with woman though.

Damn, how did he pass as Japanese for years if he couldn't control his American habit? Thank God not everyone was as observant as Kyouko, or he would be outed a long time ago. It was a miracle they only picked on his forwardness when complimenting people, and credited it to his gentleman image. And thank Kyouko for telling him, he was so embarrassed when he knew all this time he was not as successful at being a native Japanese as he thought.

He really needed her, but not the way Yashiro thought. "She is my best friend… I will admit she is special but it doesn't mean I am looking at her as potential love interest."

Yashiro rolled his eyes, _'Potential he said?'_ He snorted, Yashiro wondered if his patience was on the verge of snapping. "I am not saying it's untrue she is your best friend, but it's also doesn't mean you can't look at her like that." After all a lover could be your best friend too.

"But…" He started looking for a better reason to rebuke Yashiro. "She is still in high school, remember?"

"Haaa… you're still on that?!"

"A twenty years old man can't date a high school girl!" Why he sounded like Ren had just put up a ridiculous reasoning? It totally made sense! "That would be a crime!"

Yashiro felt like laughing now but he refrained, "The fact you admit she _is_ your best friends mean you acknowledge her as your equal! She is _not_ a child to you… beside putting your recent argument aside both of you have the same level of maturity. Even I… who call him Kyouko- _chan_ never think she is a little girl…"

That he couldn't deny, she was not a child. In fact even when she was young because of her circumstances, even with her love for fairy tale, she could be surprisingly mature. Like how she had positive outlook about her birthday that celebrated together with Christmas, to her the fact peoples are there for her was more important.

"Beside… for the last few months she grew up even faster, became more beautiful than ever…" Yashiro told him. "And you of all people know this better than anyone, so… Ren. You'd better stop looking away, or someone will steal her from under your nose."

"..." Ren stayed quiet, there was no point continuing this conversation. "I will apologize to her the next time I see her, but stop this romantic nonsense Yashiro…"

"And just last night.." Yashiro went on. "Ishibashi Hikaru-kun from Bridge Rock confessed to her in national television."

If Yashiro wanted a reaction, Ren's lost of control of his car was not what the manager wanted. "Gah! Reeeeeeeeeeen! You almost run over the curb!"

As soon as he parked the car on the side of the road Yashiro was terrified when he saw the demon king in person. "What do you mean… Ishibashi Hikaru-san confessed? In national television no less?"

Yashiro put his gloves on and fished out his phone, then played the recording that stopped right when Hikaru blurted out one line that burned to Ren's mind for years to come.

" _ **I want you to look at me like that!"**_

Kyouko quickly covered the accidental confession with her follow up, whether the girl was genuinely oblivious or politely ignoring it was unknown. "I… never know Ishibashi-san is such a reckless talent to let his personal feeling out in the middle of his job, how unprofessional."

And that expression, the look she gave was his alone! It was one thing to know there were men who looked longingly at her when watching the CM, and entirely different thing when another guy dare to say their desire out loud to her face like Ishibashi Hikaru did. A mistake or not!

He had made a mistake, he wanted to scare Ren that Kyouko could be taken away from him. Being jealous was fine, but not murderous. "Ren… Ren! He can't help it! I mean..."

"And he made a junior… Touya to cover his slip up for him." Ren's aura was getting darker, but somehow his smile was getting brighter. "As interviewer of the show he should have known Touya's career is on the rise and he almost put it in jeopardy with letting his feeling getting the better of him…"

"Ren… don't kill that guy please!"

Ren was still smiling, his sparkling and fake smile. "It's really inexcusable, as fellow senior from LME I think I need to have a words with Ishibashi-san."

Kami-sama! It seemed he had send a death sentence to Ishibashi Hikaru in form of demon king, Tsuruga Ren. He hoped the guy had a pair of quick legs, though… considering the length difference of their legs… Yashiro prayed Toyokawa would forgive him, then again it was partly the other manager's fault to miss the memo about Ren and Kyouko-chan. He thought he and Yun-sensei had made it clear to managerial department.

* * *

 **Back in LME…**

Suddenly Hikaru sneezed and started to shiver violently. "Brrrrr!"

"Summer cold?" Yuusei asked.

"Maybe we should cancel our gig?"

Hikaru shook his head, "I just feel like someone is out for my blood."

"Who?" Yuusei wondered, "I am sure there are plenty of fans and admirers of Kyouko-sensei who aren't fooled last nigh."

"Tsuruga Ren perhaps?" Shinichi guessed, before he and Yuusei burst to laughter at unlikely scenario that formed in their head. The guy was so nice and gentle, no way. Beside they were just friends after all.

Hikaru sulked, "Not funny guys!"

If only they know...

* * *

 **On certain Suzuki 660**

"Ogata-kantoku cried when I call to reject his offers." Yun-sensei informed her.

Kyouko was not impressed, "There's someone that delicate in Showbiz industry?" That herbivore would be devoured alive.

"Lu Lee is pretty delicate himself and yet he works in competitive industry, and Isumi-kun is also still struggling with his own delicate mentality…" Yun pointed out. "If anything that frail side of theirs means there's more than it meets the eye because they're here to stay and fight for their place."

This was why Kyouko respected Yun-sensei so much, he had such a deep insight on people. "I suppose…"

"It's unfortunate you rejected his offers." Kyouko tensed at that, "But I understand why…"

Kyouko gripped her deep red hakama, scrunched up the fabric on her lap. She averted her gaze towards the window by her side, watching the row of shops by the street and vehicles passed by. "What's the point of accepting any of them… if I won't be able to meet Ogata-kantoku's expectation."

Yun-sensei sighed, "Kyouko… don't give me that, I am no Tsuruga-kun but I know you well enough that you're not Kanae who will plan very carefully before jumping to a challenge… if it's something you think it's hard for you, the more reason for you to challenge it."

She was that competitive.

Kyouko sighed, her eyes looked up slightly. The sky had been dyed in red and gold like the color of her hakama, the cloud was tinted with beautiful pink by the sunset. "The reason is pretty childish really… I just… don't want to be Mizuki or Mio."

And at last she admitted it.

Yun snorted, "It's so hard, isn't it? Telling your ol' teacher your honest thought…"

"Hai, sensei…" Kyouko was giggling softly, "But am I a fool to reject them?"

Yun shook his head, "No...but it's not wise either."

"I suppose not… it's like running away from the first sight of trouble, so unlike me." Kyouko sighed in resignation. "But looking at hopeful look on Sawara-san's face and everyone's in talent section I can't help but think they're expecting a miracle from me."

The Korean laughed at that, "Well, they surely think you're our wonder girl!"

"Right?" Kyouko beamed, joining in the laughter. "But it's not about the pressure since I-"

RING RING!

Kyouko fished the phone from her bag and began to sweat at the id flashing on the screen, it was her uncle who was also her boss. "Moshi-moshi… Sachou?"

" **Kyouko… what is this about you rejecting** _ **both**_ **offers for Tsukigomori?"**

Such a super low voice, never in her wildest imagination Kyouko ever thought the day she angered Takarada Lorry would come. She swallowed and bravely replied, "It's exactly as it sounds, I refuse-"

" **Come to my office, at 8 sharp."**

And the line ended just like that, which mean there was no escaping this. She just know she won't like what was waiting behind the door of Takarada Lorry's office.

"I am so dead."

Yun stepped on the brake abruptly at her announcement, irritating the car behind them that quickly made a turn around their car. "Do we need to postpone our next appointment?"

Kyouko was facepalming, "No, just drive sensei…" She dialed the speed dial for her home. "I need to tell Okaa-san I won't be home for dinner." Beside… looking at the next road they were heading to there would be a long traffic. "Moshi-moshi… Okaa-san, I am really sorry but it seems I won't be home for dinner. Yes…"

It seemed the president had informed her mother first. Hopefully he had not said anything about Tsukigomori and-

"Ah, Okaa-san… did you watch this popular drama from twenty years ago? An adaptation of novel with the same title… Tsukigomori by Kokone Tsugiharu..." Kyouko trailed off as her eyes wandered to the stillness around her, the pain of metropolis like Tokyo, traffic jam.

She almost regretted it when her mother launched poetic rendition about the plot, the romance, the characters, the feel.

"Uhm… just tell me about two characters, Okaa-san."

"Which one?" Akiko asked excitedly.

"Mizuki… and Mio."

* * *

 **LME**

"So you see… I will let you have our Kyouko but not Ren." Lorry stated with a tone of finality after he ended the line. Seriously that daughter of Akiko, always unpredictable, unlike Ren.

Hiroaki sputtered, "But Takarada-sachou that doesn't make sense! I mean… I fell in love with their chemistry, I am sorry if I sounds greedy but I need them _both_ to surpass Tsukigomori!"

"Well… I can reconsider for Ren if Kyouko accept the role Mizuki." Lorry informed him. "If not, we can't let you have our Ren."

He nodded frantically, "I don't mind… really! I know Touya-san is capable to take on either Mizuki or Mio!"

At first he wanted her for his Mio, but then when he saw her as the lover in that commercial drama he could see her as Mizuki too. The interview in YKR if anything strengthened his resolve to postpone Mizuki's audition even though some actresses had signed up for it.

"Still… why do you propose such condition all of a sudden? I did postpone Mizuki audition and ready to sacrifice Mio to find someone else." Even if that someone else didn't grab his heart as a director the way Luce in Prisoner PV did. "If Touya-san takes the offer for Mizuki…"

Lorry exhaled his cigar again and cut off Hiroaki's sputtering. "Hiroaki-kantoku… I love my talents, they're like my children… so I can't compromise when it comes to them. So here is the deal… Kyouko take Mizuki, you can have them both. You get Kyoko as Mio, she would be the only one you get."

"But why?" He flailed frantically. "Takarada-sachou! Please tell me!"

Instead of an answer he was swiftly shown the way out by Lorry's butler. It was not a good day for Ogata Hiroaki for sure.

* * *

 **Fuji TV**

"Hm…" Kyouko was enjoying herself, taking in the nice scent on the unlabeled tester. "This is wisteria… creamy vanilla like scent, and this one… yellow mountain rose and then lily of the valley."

Their client from perfume company, Millefiore was nodding approvingly. "We know you're the one we're looking for Touya-san… and Kurosaki-kantoku recommended you to us to star in our next CM!"

Millefiore was an Italian brand like Avidy and to be honest Kyouko was surprised she got offer from another foreign client. According to Yun-sensei it was part of their marketing strategy to enter Japanese market, using someone like her with strong image of traditional lady.

"We also watched your skill in Ikebana in Yappa Kimagure Rock, so…"

Flower again, why her journey in showbiz had flowers all over the place?

She smiled at her clients, "Will there be arranging flower in your CM, Milly-san?"

"Aha ha… that would be too typical!" The blond Italian that reminded Kyouko a little of Julie, "So tell me Touya-san… how good are you at bukijutsu?"

That caught her off guard, but she quickly recovered. "Uhm… what weapon we're talking about here?" She was surprised this woman even know the word bukijutsu.

"Kanzashi!"

Silence…

"Kanzashi is hair ornament, Milly-san… not a weapon." Kyouko explained with a smile.

"Can be one, ne?"

It had a pointy tip so, "Yes, but…"

"Can you throw them? Like a kunoichi?"

Kyouko reluctantly admitted, "No." Milly deflated, "But I do know how to play dartz." Ogata-san loved to teach her this kind of skill for who knows why.

She beamed at Kyouko, "Perfect!"

And just like that she got her third CM but no clue what the heck the storyboard of the commercial but it seemed they got some picture already, a kunoichi, perfume and throwing hair ornament. On a plus side, she got to work with Kurosaki kantoku again. Though the man was not coming today, just their clients.

"How fortunate we get the girl who is said to have a flower like smile, eyes for beautiful flower and talented hands to star in our commercial, you're exactly what Millefiore wanted Touya Kyouko-chan!" She gushed out. "You're exactly what we're looking for!"

Since when there was such a corny compliment associated to her image? And it seemed she would never escape flowery image anytime soon.

"You know, sensei… by logic a kunoichi wouldn't wear perfume because they have to be stealthy when sneaking around." She couldn't help but point out after their clients, Milly and her secretaries excused themselves.

Yun shrugged, "Just take a leaf from Kanae's book, don't think about it and follow the script."

"Right." Shaking her head, Kyouko looked at the darkened sky outside and checked her watch. "Let's go back to LME and get this over with…" They could get dinner on the way there, she certainly don't want to face Sachou with empty stomach.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Ren just finished his interview when a very confused and wary Yashiro told him that the brown haired manager got a call from Ogata-kantoku. "He sounds like he is sobbing."

The actor raised an eyebrow at that before Yashiro passed his phone to Ren, he had a feeling he knew what this was about so he went to a secluded corner before giving the sobbing director a go ahead to tell him what's the problem.

"Sachou… he won't let you play Katsuki…"

Go figures this was the problem. He sighed and assured the director. "Ogata-kantoku… I will be on my way back to LME, so please stay put." He couldn't wander around in tears like that. "I will come to convince Sachou myself…"

"He said if Touya-san…"

Ren's temper rose, "Ogata-kantoku… Touya is free to choose her role as she please, she is my friend and yes we have good chemistry… but that's no excuse to maker her do any role she doesn't want. If Sachou have problem with me, I will settle it myself…" With that he bid the director good bye, barely catching the 'but' from Ogata-kantoku before he ended the line and rushed back to Yashiro.

He didn't tell Yashiro what Ogata-kantoku wanted, it was just that he wanted to drop by LME. Yashiro didn't seem to notice his discomfort, but then again he had been distraught all day so Yashiro won't be able to tell the difference.

Kyouko most likely could, she was just so good at seeing through him for some reason. He'd like to think it was because she cared a lot about him, and the last few days had been difficult with no calls or eating together. So far he had been skipping with convenience store onigiri twice and knew as soon as they made up, somehow she would know and-

The lift opened and revealed the Kyouko with her manager standing right behind her and he froze. Thankfully since he was the closest to the control panel, his index finger was staying still on the open button. Neither of them moved, and because Kyouko was standing right in front of the door and they were staring at each other openly in shock, everyone around them became very still.

" _Touya-san and Tsuruga-san… what a coincidence."_

" _Why no one is moving?"_

" _What's going on?"_

" _Can we just go in?"_

Then Ren saw it, his reflection on her amber eyes and how glassy it became. She was about to cry again! Unable to bear it, his free hand reached out and pulled her in so she was face planted to his chest. Yun-sensei was barely made it to jump in before the lift closed shut.

Kyouko was not moving, staying as still as a rock in his arm.

At that moment he was so glad he was much taller than average Japanese and with her back just half feet or so to the door, she was completely hidden from everyone by his body. He knew he had done something extremely foolish and letting his feeling getting the better of him again.

Thankfully their manager started to run interference. "Maa… what a surprise to see Yashiro-kun and Tsuruga-kun!"

"Ha ha ha I am surprised too! It's been awhile, how do you do?"

"I am fine, but Kyouko is feeling unwell so after our meeting she keep spacing out…" Yun-sensei could be a good actor. "SO thanks, Tsuruga-kun for catching Kyouko when she stumbled. It would be a disaster if Kyouko got hurt…"

As their managers exchanged greetings and catching up, no one think there was anything amiss with their charges. Ren's mind was going overdrive and he completely forgot about everything else but the girl before him. First as soon as the lift reached the basement level, he had to think up something to get her to move again.

However the lift reached the basement faster than he thought, and he wondered if he should risk carrying her with excuse she was feeling unwell and risk rumor that she got sick in public. However before he could make his decision, a familiar gentle and calloused hand grabbed his and dragged him out of his thought and lift.

"Touya?"

She didn't say anything and keep walking towards the parking lot, as if forgetting they left their managers behind. It was amazing how fast she could walk in her hakama. Though judging from hurried steps behind, the managers did their best to catch up.

She slowed down a little once they reached the parking lot and asked, "Where's your car, senpai?"

He was shocked, it felt like forever since the last time he heard her voice and he had no idea he missed it this much. "Block J6…. just around that corner." Then she quickened her pace again and Ren heard the footsteps of their managers slowing down. Then Ren realized Yun and Yashiro took different direction, most likely to Touya's car.

They reached his car in no time and Ren opened the passenger's door for her, closing it when she took her seat and put the seatbelt on. Before going to another side of his car, and got in as quickly as he could. "Uhm… Touya, where do you want to go?"

Her voice was tiny and he almost miss it. "LME…"

"Alright."

"But before that…"

"Yes?"

"Let's get some dinner… you must have forgotten to eat properly."

Same old Kyouko, "Right…" Just reminder of dinner was enough to make him happy, since when he became this easily pleased?

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the other car…**

"I want to see they making up with each other!" Yashiro's squeal made Yun wondered why he thought missed his best manager friend lately.

Yun coughed, "Yashiro-kun… let's be the adults here and left them be, we will go ahead to LME."

Yashiro pouted, "Yeah, we ol'men have to get along while the young'un-"

Beep! Beep!

Yun was about to drive the car out of the parking slot when both of them got emails, it was from their charge. "What the… we're going to have dinner in karaoke box near LME, they allow bringing take out so can you pick up bento for all of us from Darumaya?"

"Why a karaoke box?"

"It's a good place to talk about secrets… and the one in LME is self service one, just choose vacant room we wanted and pay, like vending machine." Yun explained. "Kanae taught Kyouko about it."

Yashiro sweat-dropped, "I see… but why a seventeen years old teen even need that kind of secret place to have a conversation? What does she need to hide anyway? Sordid stuffs?"

"Eeh… it's understandable if you have met her family, and know about her part-time job…"

Yashiro decided he didn't like how 'part time job' sound. "It's legal right? Her part-time job…"

Yun paused at that, "Eh… it's a wholesome and somewhat clean job but I am unsure it's legal."

"Yun-sensei!" Yashiro couldn't believe his ears.

"I know! I will check with her as soon as I can and inform Sachou about it!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile… with Ren and Kyouko**

Kyouko was ranting nonstop and animatedly as if her doll like freezing never happen, and Ren never knew he really loved to hear her rant, even if it was about Fuwa Shou. She was retelling everything that happened that day word to word, and Ren was really sorry he asked.

"Then he had the nerve to ask whether I am sorry for living!" Kyouko growled at the memory. "His audacity knows no bound! And his fangirl is just slightly better! I mean… who tells their co-star I don't want to act with you because I hate you?! Are you a pro or a kid?"

She really had a hard time, not just with Fuwa but also with the gravure idol from back then. It was nothing unusual with Nanokura, she was not the only female model who got jealous of Kyouko. The girl was loved by photographer and beauticians, as she was like clay they could mold as they wished to fit the image they envisioned.

"After I got Nanokura-san to cooperate, as expected it's Shotaro's turn to give me problem! This is his PV, and yet he is sabotaging it… all because his ego got hurt because he thinks I was stealing his fangirl!"

It amused him to no end that she used her observation of him to develop flamboyant and smooth prince who could get girls to fall all over her. She even incorporate element of her character to Luce, an angel. Luce was more innocent and devoted and those daring and sweet lines somehow fit for her. It was no wonder Nanokura-san was entranced, how could you refuse someone as devoted and loving like Luce?

It was also no wonder Fuwa's ego was in shambles that Kyouko almost stole the girl who was so into him so easily.

"As if, he said! He was concerned about his ego in the middle of acting… I didn't ask him to act like a pro, if he close his eyes and gave in we could have gotten a passable take!"

He had to agree, in that climax scene Fuwa could have just shown calm expression and fell as instructed to get a good take. Yet, the brat even failed that.

"On second take, he scrunched up his face when looking at me as if I need to be told what he thinks about me!"

How did that guy fail this badly again? Or producing passable PV all this time?

"Then! He make it sounds like it's my fault he can't act properly because I am the pro actress! He is the one who was sabotaging his PV and he expect me to make it works because he hires me?"

"You're not working with him ever again." That was not a question.

"Of course not! I told them loud and clear I am not working with him ever again!" Kyouko then continued her story.

Ren wondered if he was really so petty to feel so much pleasure to hear she refused working with Fuwa from now on.

Kyouko was laughing now, "He froze and forgot to close his eyes because I was crying… it's so pathetic, it would have been a perfect shot if he did!"

If there was anything he could thank Fuwa for, it was the boy's freezing spell at the sight of Kyouko's tears. It was ironic she came to him because that boy made it impossible for her to cry at home.

"And because something as ridiculous as he can't stand my tears we didn't reshoot everything and Asami-san and her crew had to work overnight to fix the video to make sure the transition is smooth on top of adding CG… as if they're not late enough with their schedule because Shotarou insist to hire me just to make trouble…" She finished with a sigh. "I felt so unsatisfied after the project ended…"

Of course she did, she was a perfectionist.

"Unlike our project together… that makes me happy, fulfilled and missing it…" His heart almost stopped when she said it. "Working with him left a lot to be desired…" Her tone changed at the last part, "Like professionalism, and professionalism… and more professionalism with a dash of common sense and manner."

So that was what she meant by she wanted something more?!

Kyouko frowned when they reached the karaoke box parking lot Ren had planted his forehead on his steering wheel, looking depressed. "Uhm, senpai?"

"I am an idiot."

"You're not."

"I am… I jumped to conclusion and getting angry at you for nothing." Then for the first time since the scene they made in the lift, Ren looked at her straight in the eye. "I am really sorry… I should've listen to you properly instead of letting my temper to control me, it's so embarrassing… I should've learned from experience…"

"Uh…" Ren almost jumped on his seat, she looked angry now. "So unfair! Why are you apologizing first…"

It was wrong for him to go first?! "Touya… it's okay if I go first, you're not at fault but if you want to apologize go ahead…"

"I mean… it's so unfair every time that you're acting like a kid you switch to be mature and honest so quickly I can't even get mad at you and embarrassed of myself for not going first!" She looked furious, and whining like a child.

She apparently thinks this was some sort of routine for him. "Does it matter who goes first? Let's just say we're both sorry and leave it at-"

"And now you stop me from apologizing properly like you did?!" She growled at him, fuming with puffed cheek, eyes staring right at his challengingly.

He shook his head frantically, if she wanted to apologize why she looked like she wanted to pick a fight with him? "Go ahead, Touya…"

She took a deep breath and bowed from her seating position. "I am sorry for all the misunderstanding I made… it's not my intention to make it sounds like I was keeping you out! I was… and still am embarrassed with my behavior on Prisoner's set! Even if my co-workers are both unprofessional, it should be more reason for me to keep my calm instead of playing along with their tune."

In the end she was just tired and embarrassed when he called her back then.

"I was at fault for pressuring you-"

She rose and cut him off, "Don't make it sounds it's alright for me to snap at you! If anything… with how I behaved it's no wonder you got angry at me."

This was getting nowhere, maybe they should leave it at agree to disagree?

"And you pulled me in."

"Huh?"

Kyouko took a deep breath, "I am still new to this friendship matter… but from your story about your friend I should have known it hurts." She placed her hand on her chest. "When there's a gap between us, feeling like an outsider they could just push away… as Luce I felt it, how it hurts so much…"

She understood… how he felt when it comes to her and Fuwa. How Corn felt whenever Kyouko-chan was talking about Sho-chan.

"So I can't help but froze in front of that lift… that if you close that door that means you will never forgive me." That was what she thought when she was rooted back then? "But you keep it open and I was being a coward, I don't dare to step inside…"

Thank God, he was freezing too so he kept the door open. Why she had such a metaphorical line of thought sometimes?

"But you pulled me into the lift…" Her eyes were glassy now. "You let me in… to your car too." Of course he did, he won't push her away. He had decided not to, because he knew it would hurt her. "I thought… I won't be allowed back to your heart as your friend anymore but you just let me…"

He thought he was the only one who was scared he would be pushed away from her life and heart and yet, she was feeling the same. "I am sorry… for making you feel that way, it's not my intention. I just..."

Suddenly her hands clasped around his left that rested above the middle compartment. "That's why… I am going to tell you."

Tell him what?

"What happened between him and I, three years ago in Kyoto…" She took a deep breath.

" **Everything."**

* * *

 **BTW… do you know the second ED of SB anime titled Eien? It just fit Kuon nicely... anyway since you guys love my omake, here is another.  
**

 **OMAKE : Eien**

Kyouko-chan brought onigiri today, and she made it herself as it was the only dishes she was allowed to make without supervision. She even wrapped it in bamboo leaves, so it had a very nice smell.

"Is it good, Corn?"

He nodded enthusiastically, compared to what his mother cooked for him, Kyouko-chan's cooking tasted heavenly, even better than his father's. "Hum… the rice taste different, sweeter… and they smells really nice.."

"It's claypot rice." Kyouko-chan explained with sun like smile. "Do you know if we put in grapes that looks wrinkly the rice will be very sweet."

He wouldn't know, he never cook.

"Ah, in fairy world you must eat different food." Kyouko-chan came to her own conclusion as usual. "Ne… Corn, when I went with Taisho for shopping I saw 'corn' in supermarket… apparently in English tomokoroshi read the same way as your name."

Kuon's heart broke a little at that, it was too late correcting Kyouko-chan now though. It would make her sad if she knew she mispronounced his name all this time.

"So Corn… what's your name means in fairy language?" She asked as giving him that cute look he couldn't resist, he didn't even mind becoming her very own fairy prince.

He didn't want to lie to her, but he was afraid she would get disappointed that his name didn't mean anything that fairy tail like. He was not even sure what his parents were thinking when naming him, he never asked.

Kuon picked a stick and started to write his name in kanji, "I… my father, the fairy king told me this is how to write my name in human's alphabet."

久遠

Kyouko-chan stared at the letter intensely, he was almost afraid those pretty amber eyes were going to pop out of its socket. "Hoo… I don't know how to read these kanji yet but… I have seen it in one of old poem Ken-jiisan loves so much! They're really pretty characters!"

Eh? Really?

"I am sure.. If this character meet this means… Eien ni… Eternity."

Eternity? His name meant forever? He trully didn't get what his father was thinking. Japanese usually named their child after a virtue, flower, and nature but how come his name means forever that didn't make sense? Though maybe it does to his father because he thought Kuon and his mother were both as beautiful as Gods. So maybe he meant immortal?

"It so fairytale like… Corn's name!" She was sparkling even brighter, looking up at him with her doe like eyes.

Huh? Kyouko-chan liked his name?

"If the king names you 'Eternity' that means… you're your parent's happily ever after Corn! Just like in fairytale!" She gushed out.

Oh, so that was why… his father named him Kuon. How come he didn't understand but Kyouko-chan did? She didn't even know she mispronounced his name and yet-

"Kyaa! Corn!" Kyouko-chan yelped when Kuon picked her up and hugged her as tight as he could. "A boy shouldn't hug a girl! Not before they get married!" She flailed in his arms.

At the time like this he wa so glad he was much taller and larger than petite Kyouko-chan, "I am a fairy so it doesn't count!"

"You're still a boy!"

"Then, will you marry me?" He blurted out without thinking, he just wanted to hug her.

Kyouko-chan looked up at him, blushing furiously. "Erm… but I have Sho-chan!"

That was the day Kuon's dislike of Sho-chan evolved to hate, which carried on to ten years later.

"I really hate that punk." He murmured to himself when the nearest TV screen showed an interview where the boy was showing off how cool he was.

Kyouko as usual had a very sharp ears and lately she was getting very comfortable to get close to him in private. "Huh? I know he is not likeable, but hate is a strong word… Senpai."

"Well…" She got him there, "Believe me, I have enough reason." The brat was on the way of his happily ever after, and that was all reason he needed.

And as usual when it comes to Fuwa Shotarou, Kyouko could believe people could hate him for breathing. So she didn't ask.

* * *

 **In case it's not clear yet… this pre-Dark moon arc would be dragged on a little longer. Anyone complaining?**

 **Next Episode: Lunatic Invitation (Part 2)**

"Touyaaaaaa-saaaan! I really need to see you!"

Kyouko latched to his arms the moment Ogata-kantoku catapulted himself from his corner of gloom to their direction as soon as they entered LME building, "Kyaa!" After all it was not everyday out of nowhere a grown man in tears ambushed you, even for Touya Kyouko.

The director continued to cry, "I tried to call your manager but he didn't pick up and-"

"Ogata-kantoku, you're scaring Touya…" Ren tried to calm him down, raising his free hand in placating manner. "And can you step back a little?" He was too close!

He stopped and zoomed in to their linked arms, "Oh… right." Even someone like Tsuruga-kun would be uncomfortable another man got too close to his girlfriend!

Kyouko stopped at that, "Ogata Hiroaki-kantoku?"

"Hai!"

Now that Ogata was in respectful distance from her, Kyouko couldn't help but whisper to herself. "This princess like man is Ogata-kantoku?"

Ren however was close enough to overhear her, his shoulders started to shake with mirth. "Hmph!" That was so her to say such thing, and he had to admit with how frail and feminine Ogata looked like he fit the image of a princess. The grip on his arm tightened, a silent warning that he should stop laughing.

Ogata however translated this gesture as something else, _'My Katsuki and Mizuki comes to live…'_ Much better than his expectation! Wait, he was still losing them. "Anoo Touya-san." She was more important considering Ren personally accepted the role already, she did not. "About Mizuki and Mio… no at least Mizuki, could you please reconsider your decision to reject my offer?" He pleaded.

They froze, Ren looked at Kyouko in disbelief. "Did kantoku just say that you… rejected them _both_?!"

She gave him a stubborn upturned lips, her amber eyes hardened with challenging glint. The message was clear. _I did, so what?_

She was always unpredictable, but sometimes he wished not this much.

* * *

 **And here is another cliff this cruel authoress is dangling you over for next episode... my cliff hanger is the steep one ho ho ho  
**


	26. Episode 25

**Episode 25: Unveiling the Moon  
**

Ren never knew there would be a time when he wanted to run away from Kyouko, but his body and mind logically disobey his heart and followed his childhood friend to the confined room. He also cursed Japanese culture of secrecy that allowed this kind of self-service rent, from a room in karaoke box to love hotel to beer, how did Japan expect to maintain underage restriction again?

God must be playing a joke with him today because he always wanted Kyouko to tell him everything but when she offered it to him in a silver platter, he was the one who was not ready. It would be unfair if she told him everything and he had nothing to tell her in return. Correction, he had a lot to tell but not ready for any of them.

"Erm… Senpai." She patted him by his shoulder, "I am sorry for exaggerating the _'everything'_ part, I mean to tell you what happened three years ago in detail but… it's not like it's my dirtiest secret." She looked very worried when saying this to him. "And I don't expect you to tell me the secret of your life in return or anything…"

Oh, it seemed she read him like an open book again. "But I… that would be unfair..."

"I am going to tell you because I want to…" She corrected him, "Not because I am obligated to tell you…" She sighed long and hard, "Besides… a lot of people who are not as close as you to me know the basic outlines at least. Tengenji-kun and his friends manages to figure out some truths from little my parents had to reveal to appease our neighbors…"

Tengenji and his friends?

"Which was why he and his friends are so into defeating that idiot." She was shaking with mirth, "Especially Nayuki-kun who seems to be offended by his very existence by now."

Ren had to admit, to anyone working in the same field they would be offended to be placed below someone like Fuwa if they knew his real personality, his talent be damned. But wasn't Nayuki the timid looking one? Tengenji and even Tsukigami he understand, but Nayuki?

"Some truths?" He echoed unsurely, "Why your parents tell them at all?" They were so protective of her, it didn't make sense.

Kyouko smiled sadly, "For a family like ours to take in a thirteen years old girl with unknown origin, it bound to raise some question… that's why I try my best to fit in, to be the suitable daughter for Touya family."

But her parents... from what he had seen, they didn't care about such thing. He could see it in their eyes when they looked at her, the same eyes his parents had for him.

"It backfired spectacularly…" She laughed softly, "If anything my upbringing, skill and talents I displayed to prove myself made it even harder for Touya family…" She murmured softly, "Peoples started to wonder… why a girl like _that_ was given away? Could it be she brings bad luck?"

Ren felt his heart was in pain just by listening to this, for this girl who did her best for everyone around her to be questioned like that instead of given the acknowledgement she deserved.

"I almost believed them even…" Her amber eyes lost their sheen as she recalled her days back then. "Considering the manner I left Kyoto…"

He gritted his teeth, "They have no right to question you like that." She didn't fail and yet they were still looking for her faults.

"No, they don't… doesn't mean they can't." Her voice trailed off, "No matter how influential my family is, we can't stop people from forming their opinion."

Ren felt a metaphorical boulder just landed on top of his head, ' _That's so true for me too.'_

"And fighting back will just make it worse."

Second one fell on top of the first, _'Right.'_

"There's just no way up from that situation… or even down." She said in flat voice. "And then you can't help but wonder what these people want? There's no the right answer, and it's like the world is cheating on you."

And the third joined the first two, _'That's the worst part…'_

Kyouko then started to smile again, warmth returned to her eyes. "That's why I feel so blessed when Akira was born, like the first ray of light when I can't see where to go…"

"Akira-kun?" Her little brother.

"Do you know? Akira and I share the same birthday… and Okaa-san found she is pregnant right when the rumors was at its worst." She told him. "Just like that… the rumor just dispersed, because my parents who can't have children for so long are blessed with Akira. I can't even feel afraid they would love Akira more, in fact my parents are the one who get scared I love Akira more than them…" She laughed softly, recalling how pregnant Akiko got jealous of how hard Kyouko was looking for fruit that was not in season because her little brother wanted it.

Her son stole her daughter even before he was born, she said.

Ren couldn't help but smile at that, "That's why… he is 'Akira' ne?" Akira, the bright one.

"Hai!" She beamed happily, smiling her brightest smile.

His smile dimmed, "Is there a reason you're telling me this first? Before our managers returned?"

"It's simple really…" She admitted shyly, "Because I'd like you to know, more than anyone that I did get my happy beginning… regardless how my days in Kyoto ended. I want you to know I am happy, especially now with you by my side."

He crossed his arms, keeping it in place before he gave in to his urge to hug her. Back when they were young it was excusable, but now hugging her without permission would be harassment! Why does she had to like being Kashima Yuu so much she carried it to her original personality too?! Ironically he had no one to blame but himself for this.

Kyouko stared at his crossed arms, and how he averted her eyes. _'I said something that make him uncomfortable again…'_

At the time like this she was really grateful his father loved to host foreign players, so she learned a lot about their body language and habit. If not she wouldn't have the slightest clue why he liked crossing his arms at random times, in Japan such gesture meant someone was thinking really hard. She told him this already of course, because he tend to cross his arms when Yashiro-san was teasing him about her. His manager didn't notice but she had caught Yun-sensei raising eyebrows at the out of place gesture a couple of times.

Also from experience, when he was like this she'd better not say anything and let him stew over it.

Knock knock knock!

"Come in!" Just in time, her senior seemed to regain his composure too by now.

Yashiro was beaming when he came in, "Darumaya special bento for four people!"

"We also get you some tea." Yun added.

Considering they were in hurry the bento was quickly cleaned off from the container, even Ren finished his relatively quick. Though he felt guilty he barely tasted his dinner because he was getting nervous as the food gradually consumed. Which mean she was going to tell them everything soon.

Yashiro instantly became uncomfortable, "Anoo… maybe I shouldn't be here? Because I… uh…"

Kyouko's firm order stopped him. "Yashiro-san, sit down." And he did as asked. "If I don't want you here you wouldn't be." She told him bluntly. "I consider you one of my close friends too…" Yashiro began to tear up at her words, touched. "Not to mention… because you're always around me and Senpai, that idiot is bound to trouble you too…"

Silence…

"But Kyouko-chan… isn't it written in the agreement that you won't work with Fuwa anymore? Not to mention by now I think his manager got the clue to keep him away from you." Especially after he was punished by their president, banned from three studios for a month certainly hurt his career.

Kyouko gave him a deadpan look, "Yashiro-san… when it comes to that idiot don't you dare to feel even a dash of optimism." Yun was nodding in agreement at that. "Even I who had so little of it in the first place when he is concerned had it wiped out without a trace when he sabotage his own PV production."

Yun nodded again, "Not to mention… with that wonderful CM on air I am sure he will come after Tsuruga-kun twice as hard."

"He would have come looking either of us if not for Aki-san…" Kyouko rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Such a wonderful manager is totally wasted on him."

Ren's eyes widened, "You mean… we haven't seen that guy since our CM is on air because…"

"She was running an interference." Yun informed them, "By now I already get his schedule for the next two months… and I will pass it to Yashiro-kun too."

Yashiro whistled, "Wow, that brat must be fuming like crazy by now."

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Akatoki…**

"Gaaah! I am so sick to watch that stupid CM of theirs!" Shou roared as he had to switch channel to avoid that CM, it was his rare day off to watch his favorite show to boot.

Shouko found out about his taste for TV show courtesy of certain Korean bastard and now his manager insisted he should stop acting cool in front of her and do anything he liked to do in his down time before he drove himself crazy. It was like consolation prize now he could watch variety show and eat pudding as he pleased.

That CM however had ruined even that!

Swallowing the savory pudding he felt slightly comforted, _'That look on her face that drive all those fools crazy… I've never seen her looking at anyone like that, not even me.'_

But she couldn't be in love with Tsuruga either. She got in a fight with him, a big one and that sooth him more than anything that day. Even the news he got banned from some places for a month didn't damper his mood too much.

"Humph! Well… it's just an act, those idiots guys who get crazy over her are fooled…"

Shouko chose to enter his dressing room right at that moment, "And from what I see you're one of the crazy guys, Shou."

He shook his head frantically, "No! I AM NOT!"

"Uh huh… I will believe you when you can act like a sane person the next time you see Touya-san." And if she had any say about it, the next time Shou see Kyouko would be not in a long time. Maybe after she got married to Tsuruga or something.

"Gah!"

Now, if only she got to groom Mimori to be more mature, less clingy and better at cooking… because after Prisoner PV, Shouko certainly had no wish to get stuck with Shou for the rest of her career. Even if he was a genius, she would age prematurely at the rate he was driving her insane. But she was a responsible person, so she'd wait until this brat grew up to be more tolerable for the next unfortunate manager their Sachou stuck him with.

Mimori perhaps was the only girl who knew his wistful personality but still stuck with him regardless, Shouko had to admire the girl's tenacity at least.

* * *

 **Karaoke Box (Uta-Ouji)**

Kyouko started writing in a drawing paper, name of Fuwa couple, along with a famous lawyer with crocodile like face who starred in a variety show and then the name of problematic musician.

Ren couldn't help but tensed when Kyouko wrote 'Mogami Saena' near 'Katagiri-sensei' and drew a line between the two name as 'colleague.'

"First I suppose for Tsuruga-senpai and Yashiro-san I have to introduce a number of peoples first…" Then she wrote 'biological mother' right below Saena's name. "My biological mother is a lawyer, she is working in Tokyo branch Viride Law Office owned by Katagiri-sensei… I believe you know who is this, right?"

Yashiro and Ren nodded, "He is famous as a comedian, and he is really endearing to audience because he is also a very skilled lawyer." Yashiro drawled on.

Kyouko smiled at that, "Right." Then she drew another line that connected Katagiri's name to Fuwa Yayoi, then wrote 'siblings' above the line. "He is Yayoi-baasan's older brother… this woman is…" She drew vertical line to Fuwa Shotarou. "His mother and Okami of Fuwa inn."

Ren knew she was taken by Fuwa family because of her mother, but he never knew who was Saena to Fuwa family. He had assumed the female lawyer was a family friend. Though of course six years old Kyouko wouldn't know this either, from what Corn knew most of the time Kyouko-chan didn't understand her mother if not at all.

Yun took over, "If you meet the Fuwa couple you wouldn't believe the same people raised both Kyouko and Fuwa-boy." He beamed at them, "And it's the most authentic proof that parents could be innocent for their children's fault… and vice versa." He was talking about Saena and Kyouko of course.

Kyouko couldn't help but smile beautifully at that, touched by his concern. "So I suppose from this chart you can tell how I end up as the ward of Fuwa family… because my biological mother is in no condition to raise me, Katagiri-sensei recommended Fuwa family to take me in… and that's the start of story of a girl called Mogami Kyouko…"

Nothing much she could tell them about her childhood while omitting her days with Corn, because she didn't want to even relate Corn to her story as Fuwa's ward. That was her story as Kyouko-chan and her fairy prince. It was surprisingly easy to narrate the story of her young days in Fuwa inn, that naive little girl didn't feel like her anymore. It was pretty boring even to her, how that love starved girl keep everything inside and give her all for any shred of attention she could get, molding herself to ideal image Fuwa couple wanted, becoming perfect companion to their son, and losing herself in the process.

If there was any sense of self in the first place, maybe there was but Corn was the only one who had ever known Kyouko-chan. Even now she wondered if there was any Kyouko-chan left in her after Corn left, or perhaps her fairy prince brought Kyouko-chan with him to fairy world after all.

"Mogami Kyouko thought she _loved_ him…" This was the hard part, and she knew she had addressed the girl she used to be as if she was a stranger. "It was easier for her to think it's her idea to love Fuwa Shotarou… because that's what Yayoi-basan and Ken-jiisan wanted, a perfect bride for their son."

Ren wondered how his ten years old self could miss this, it was so easy to believe Kyouko-chan really liked her prince charming Shou. Now she said it herself, it made sense. Why a girl who liked a boy so much only talk about her dream about him but never about the boy as a person? There was a good reason why Ren was surprised when he met 'Sho-chan' in person, and wondered which part of Fuwa was prince like? His ego perhaps but Kyouko-chan was talking about prince charming in the first place not a real life royalty.

"That guy is at least unconsciously aware of their expectation but I think it's not until Yayoi-baasan started teaching tea ceremony to Mogami Kyouko… he is really sure something is up."

Ren dared himself to ask, "Why tea ceremony?"

She smiled amusedly at him, and realized it was one of those Japanese culture only a native would know. Yashiro thankfully was too nervous to wonder why his charge was clueless about it. Yun was narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "In an inn like theirs… only the Okami allowed to host a tea ceremony, not nakai… if she is busy they will call professional Sadou master like Okaa-san." That was how she met her current family too.

Then she began to laugh mirthlessly, "The funny thing was… that girl just absorbed whatever lesson thrown since she was six so even when Yayoi-basan blatantly said that Sadou would definitely useful in her future, she didn't get the slightest clue of that subtle line…"

Sometimes she hated how much Kyoto people like her loved subtlety.

Ren couldn't see which part was funny, especially since as an American he didn't get subtlety of Kyoto people. His father lived in America for so long and speaking in English, so he never learned Kyoto's subtlety in words. Whatever culture reference Kyouko meant as inside joke, Ren was sure it didn't excuse Fuwa Yayoi's negligence to not make her intention clear to Kyouko.

"That guy's face when the girl told him about her new lesson with his mother was priceless…" Her voice trailed off in detached and clinical tone. "And I think that's when he stopped viewing the girl as his childhood friend…"

Looking at their disbelieving look she smiled weakly, "Believe it or not while he was not a good friend… to an extent he is still a friend, selfish and egoistic he might be but he used to care at least."

It was hard for the managers to be convinced, Ren found it ironic he of all people could believe that. After all if the brat froze at the sight of her tears, he must felt something for her at least.

"If not she wouldn't find it bearable, enduring his fangirls' jealousy in daily basis." And Kyouko started to list on classic bullying tactics Ren had heard before, the night after Young Lion Tournament. "The irony was… the guy who is the cause of everything become her only friend she has around… how could she not feel attached at least?"

Never in his life Ren wished he could have stayed back then for her, to be Corn for her forever.

"But his feeling has changed… she is not a friend anymore but an obstacle to his dream to be a famous musician, a shackle his parents prepared to chain him down to their inn."

At last Yashiro spoke, "That's unfair… Kyouko-chan! He has no right to hate Kyo- I mean his childhood friend for it! His parents are the one who decides that."

"Believe it or not I never begrudge him for feeling that way." Kyouko told them in sincerest voice she could muster. "No one likes it when other people, even your own parents pushed you down the path you never wanted… and your friend who seems to always support you go along with their plan."

Yun frowned, "Kyouko… you don't have to make it sounds like he is any less guilty."

"No, I don't…" The amber eyed girl stated in a calm and unhurried voice. "Regardless of my opinion of him, I will be fair when telling you the truth… and you teach me this Yun-sensei." That surprised the Korean. "If I am truly have no wish for vengeance to him, I have to do this with clear and unbiased mindset."

It was not for Shotarou, or Fuwa couple, or anyone else, but for herself.

"This is how I moved on from Kyouko Mogami and everything that happened Kyoto…" She declared with conviction. "Now continue on…"

Ren was smiling now, _'This part of her never change… so strong deep inside even though she appears to be so frail.'_

"That was when his treatment towards her changed, he became more distant… started to date any girl that catch his fancy…" She listed on almost in bored voice, "He was also throwing tantrum at home for little things such as miso soup, any nakai touching his stuff especially if it's music related, or even staff walking by when he is writing songs…"

Ren caught on why, "He was afraid he would be sabotaged…"

Kyouko nodded, "He was getting paranoid, so consumed by his dream and forgetting everything else… it was his decision and slowly his parents realized nothing they could do to change his mind about inheriting their inn…" Her smile turned grim. "If there was any mistake in their part, it's… not telling their son they have given up on him. Then again how proud people like Fuwa couple could tell their son, he won?"

Certainly if there was anything Shotarou inherited from his parents, it was their ego but sadly none of their dignity.

"And also believing their son could catch the hint, I believe…" Yun added.

Kyouko nodded reluctantly, "That's so true… and that's where the real problem start for Mogami Kyouko. After they gave up on their son, the fact remain they needed an heir… and she was… everything they wanted." She sighed wistfully, "So they leave their son be and began to focus on her… but instead of catching the hint they had let him go to walk on his own path, Shotarou thought his parents have forsaken him for her."

Ren didn't dare to speak in fear he would lost control of Kuon, the story hasn't finished yet but whatever happened next that wound her so it was already clear Fuwa's motive was nothing more than childish jealousy. He had his parent's attention and throw it away, then he wanted it back when they gave it to Kyouko.

"One day… Shotarou overheard Yayoi-basan talking to her. She had it harder in school lately with Shotarou avoiding her in school… and his admirers somehow thinks it's a sign he approves of their bullying."

Yashiro couldn't help but wonder if the brat was truly just the indirect cause as Kyouko-chan believed.

"To hear his mother openly admits someone else's child is her ideal, the perfect daughter she wanted that too good for her son…" Kyouko listed on with unreadable emotion.

Inwardly the three males agreed with Fuwa Yayoi, especially the last part. Glad to know Fuwa's mother at least realize that.

"It was the last straw… the girl he think is beneath him had defeated him, and his pride couldn't take it… so by the next day he-"

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Shou-chan…" Kyouko poked her head into his class, "You forgot your bento… so I have it with me." She had rushed from her class to his as soon as the bell rang._

 _Shou looked at her coldly, not moving from his seat._

 _As if she understood the silent order, she skipped happily to his direction and placed the bento on his desk. "Here, Shou-chan!"_

" _Why do you have my bento? And why were you late to school?" He saw her coming in last minute, the Ojii-san guarding the door loved her so he let Kyouko in. Go figures, Kyouko sucked up on every adults around them._

 _She blinked owlishly at him, confused why he asked and happy for the first time in weeks he cared of what happened to her. "I was helping Ken-jisan peeling radish this morning! Ota-san is down with cold so we don't have enough staff to prepare breakfast! Since I go to school later than you, Ken-jisan passed me the bento you forgot to bring!"_

 _He didn't even look at her as she finished her story._

 _Kyouko began to worry, "Sho-chan, are you alright? Lately… you seems unwell." Strange was what come to mind, but she was afraid he would get angry if she called him strange._

 _Gritting his teeth, Shou hissed. "None of your business." She flinched, hurt to be brushed off so coldly. "So, did my father tell you stuff too?"_

" _Huh?" She didn't understand, "Stuff? What stuff?" Kyouko asked innocently, totally clueless of what he was getting at._

 _He slammed his fist on his desk loudly, and the noise was enough to draw attention of everyone around them especially girls. "Don't lie to me Kyouko! You have been going behind my back and sucking up to my parents for years!" He shouted at her, standing to his full height._

 _Kyouko's eyes went wide in shock, now she was completely at a lost why Shou was so angry at her. "I didn't lie… and I am just helping because." Because she didn't want to take their kindness for granted. "Because-"_

" _Because I DID NOT do that for them!" Shou shouted, drowning whatever she was going to say with his. "Of course I won't…" His voice started to get lower as if calming down and Kyouko was foolish enough to think her friend was regaining his composure. It was the calm before the storm._

" _After all… there's you who is always around to be my maid."_

 _Huh? His what?"_

 _He was laughing now, hysterically as if there was a joke only he could understand. "It's all you're good for, Kyouko… you're plain, boring, traditional…"_

 _Stop it, she cried out mentally but nothing escaped her lips. There was something breaking inside her, a crack in smooth surface of glass._

" _You have no friend, and if you think you're one to me you're horribly mistaken."_

 _Stop! Please stop! The hairline crack spread and Kyouko could hear her world breaking further._

" _You're not wanted, after all not even your mother who give birth to you want you!"_

 _No! NO! NO! She was helpless, unable to stop the world from breaking apart on her._

" _No one would want you Kyouko!"_

 _SMACK!_

 _Kyouko looked at her hand in disbelief and then at the angry red mark on his cheek, did she just do that? Faster than she could comprehend what happened Shou had shoved her down, sending her crashing to the chair and desk behind her._

" _How dare you! You are just Kyouko!"_

 _Like shark smelling blood, the girls who all this time had watched their closeness with envy heard his declaration as some sort of permission and pounced._

 _Shou was taken aback when the girls around them started to gather around Kyouko, kicking, pulling hair and screaming insult at her for hurting him. It scared him but in the same time it was soothing to see the perfect Kyouko his parents loved so much reduced to this pathetic being._

 _The boys around them fortunately still had their common sense, scared out of their wits but they knew this was getting worse fast. "Oi! Are you guys crazy?!"_

" _You guys are killing her!"_

" _STOP!" They usually won't get to girl's business but this was no longer bullying, this was public execution!_

" _You guys are going to be murderers!"_

 _No one knew who was screaming those words, but it snapped the girls back to their senses. The teachers started to pour in, blocking the exit so no one could escape. Kyouko who after that beating looked up at her tormentors and at her pathetic state. Tears started to flow from her amber eyes and Shou froze at the sight. She stood up and limped to the door, no one stopping her._

 _The teacher tried to speak to her but she couldn't hear them, she began to struggle, saying she needed to go but the teacher couldn't let the girl go at that state and dragged her kicking and screaming to the principal office, while the rest of the teachers dragged Shou with them to follow._

 _Not long after the Fuwa matriarch came, and found out what just happened. To her, his son had just betrayed Kyouko._

 _To Kyouko, he just broke her world and heart._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Yashiro and Yun were shaking with anger, even Yun who had been told some of their history couldn't believe his ears when Kyouko told him the complete story herself.

"That brat!" Yashiro gritted out. "I am going to kill him!"

"Get in line, Yashiro-kun." Yun told the younger manager, "Get in line… if we share I am sure we will get one limb each at least."

He gulped down his drink in one go before slamming it loudly to the tabletop. "He is lower than trash!" Yashiro was not sure if he could control himself the next time he saw Fuwa. "And he has the nerve to come near Kyouko-chan…"

"He shouldn't even have guts to show his face under the sun." Yun added.

Yashiro nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "That's right! You think so too, ne! Ren?!"

They expected him to share the same sentiment, angrier than they were but he was just blank. At that moment they were more worried about him than Kyouko because he looked like the world had just ended!

"Ren?" Yashiro was getting scared with how quiet he was.

"I am not done with my story." Kyouko's stern voice cut their worries like knife, a silent order to leave the actor be.

Why did she turn their attention back to her? But looking at how Ren was focusing on her and listening, they supposed the actor was just spacing out, too caught up with his thought.

"After that… there's no way she could stay in Fuwa inn any longer, even if everyone around her was on her side. Shotarou was not punished, there was no point… everyone in the inn ostracized him for what happened to the girl…" Her detached voice continued on, "That was when Yayoi-basan remembered her friend who expressed interest in Mogami Kyouko when visiting their inn. And that was… the escape route from Kyoto the Okami could give to her."

That was how Touya family came into her story.

"It was like Cinderella story really… the girl was dressed in finest silk kimono, bathed in citrus scented water, hair pulled up with beautiful kanzashi…" Kyouko listed on with nostalgic smile. "To be presented to her new family… the end!" She clasped her hands together, "And here we are today, with Touya Kyouko!" She beamed at them.

No one was clapping for her, and she didn't expected them to. Yun was the first to find his voice, "That's it right?" No telling what Yun knew, there was no happily ever after in reality like what she implied her adoption by Touya family sounded to be.

"Right." She nodded at them happily. "Now that the storytelling time is over, and we have like half an hour to get back to LME… let's go!"

Seriously?! After this she was going back to work?! Yashiro thought in disbelief.

"Yashiro-san and Yun-sensei, please go ahead." She shooed them off, for once not caring about how rude to tell that to her elder. "We will catch up later."

Yashiro and Yun froze by the door when neither of their charges move, "But-"

" **Out."** It was Ren this time, he was slouching in his seat with his head hung low and hands clasped on his temple.

They knew there was no room for argument and the two managers swiftly vacated the room and straight to parking lot.

Now that they were alone Ren waited for the waterworks to start, and yet for once in his life he didn't feel ready to comfort her. She just revealed everything and instead of anger for Fuwa overtaking his mind and soul, he was overcome with sadness, regret and self-hatred.

He knew it was out of his control that he couldn't stay for her but it didn't stop him for wishing to God strongly that he could have!

A warm hand patted his shoulder and he looked up with a snap, expecting her tearful face but there was no tears. She looked concerned and understanding? For… him? "I am sorry for throwing all of that emotional baggage from my past onto you, Senpai…" She told him sheepishly with a smile on her lips.

Ren croaked out, "Why are you sorry?" He was the one who supposed to say that! "I am sorry for making you to tell me." That was not what he was feeling sorry for though.

"Didn't I tell you that… this is for myself? I didn't do this because I feel obligated to tell, I wanted to tell you…" She corrected him. "But that's not what you're sorry for, ne? I can tell."

Of course, you could.

"And I am not going to ask why… because I have a feeling it would be like pulling sweet potatoes." One out, the rest would follow.

Sweet potato, she said? At the time like this she could joke? His shoulders started to shake with mirth again, he was starting to feel better. Maybe this was her aim? Then he felt her shifted, kneeling on the empty spot beside him before pulling his head to an her arms awkwardly. Obviously as a girl from traditional family and so petite, she couldn't hug a man as tall as him comfortably but she tried.

She was… mimicking how he comforted her when she was young?

"This would be the time to ask what's wrong…" She murmured to herself. "Usually… how did Corn did this again?" She wondered out loud.

Kyouko was fumbling and strangely he felt comforted by that, "It's okay… you're doing great."

She hummed at that, "Ah… glad to hear that, so can we go back to work now?"

It seemed she was even more workaholic than him, go figures. "Uhm… let's go, Touya…"

* * *

 **LME**

Yun and Yashiro were in predicament that was named Ogata Hiroaki. "Hic, hic, hic!" He was crying all these time?! "What should I do?" He asked to no one in particular, looking up at the ceiling with teary eyes.

That was their question! No grown man was equipped to deal with crying grown man!

"Uhm… Kantoku, why don't we have a drink?" Yashiro offered, concerned the frail man was going to dry out with how much he cried.

"Right." Yun agreed.

He took it all back that Isumi and Lu Lee was anything like Ogata Hiroaki, at least Lu Lee's stomach pain and Isumi's depression was bearable and easy to deal with. This guy was simply…

"Hu uh… hic hic…"

Kyouko! Ren! Come back quickly!

* * *

 **On the way to LME**

Now that he regained his composure, and capable of thinking logically Ren had one more predicament when the girl beside him was concerned. "Do you… miss that friend of yours, Corn right?"

She answered him honestly, "Everyday… always…"

It took all his self control not to spill the truth and damning the consequence. "Oh…" Swallowing heavily he asked again. "Were you… looking for him after…" He left the rest of his sentence hanging, knowing she could connect the dots.

"I was not allowed to go… the Fuwa couple were worried I would…" She also left her sentence unfinished and he knew the rest.

Tightening his grip on the steering wheel, he asked again and swore this was the last one. "If you're allowed… what would you do, Touya?"

"Hm… I would go to run to our clearing where I met him, holding onto his memento as calling his name all day until my voice is gone." She told him easily, smiling all the while. "I wanted to… I… couldn't even go to visit that place for the last time before I left…"

"Then-" Ren took a deep breath, and she turned to face him with a smile. "Since I owe you, I will let you… to borrow my time and body for tonight later…"

Her face froze with smiling expression, and after a moment her lips moved. "You know Senpai… even though I get what you mean, a gentleman like you could have come out with a better line."

He smirked at her, "For example?"

"I am not falling for that." She shot at him, "And… please don't joke like that when other people is around."

"Oh, so if it's just us-"

"Sure, that means I can give you a kick on the shin you deserve… you're lucky we're in a car so I can't."

Ren sighed, "Touya… I think it's too fast to get physical with me, and I am your senpai remember?"

Kyouko was ticked. "Here you go again, how could you have no scandal with that terrible sense of humor, you playboy?" She asked, "And you better stop when you're ahead Senpai, we're already in LME's parking lot…"

"Of course…" He found an empty spot and started to park his car in reverse. "It's only with you who can appreciate my sense of humor."

"I would be worried for my virtue if that's the case." She shot back, huffing as he opened his door and waited for him to open hers.

He opened her door and grinned at her as he helped her to step off of his car. "Is that so?"

They continued to banter back and forth on the way up to LME's lounge, expecting to see their managers waiting there for them. However what Ren and Kyouko saw was the Yashiro comforting a man in white suit, who was busy crying rivers.

"What the-"

Then he saw them, his eyes zeroed in to Kyouko."Touyaaaaaa-saaaan! I really need to see you!"

Kyouko latched to Ren's arms the moment Ogata-kantoku catapulted himself from his corner of gloom to their direction as soon as they entered LME lounge, "Kyaa!" After all it was not everyday out of nowhere a grown man in tears ambushed you, even for Touya Kyouko.

The director continued to cry, "I tried to call your manager but he didn't pick up and-" Yun had left Yashiro to deal with Ogata, after he was called by Ki'in about Kyouko's schedule.

"Ogata-kantoku, you're scaring Touya…" Ren tried to calm him down. "And can you step back a little?" He was too close!

He stopped and zoomed in to their linked arms, "Oh… right." Even someone like Tsuruga-kun would be uncomfortable another man got too close to his girlfriend.

Kyouko stopped at that, "Ogata Hiroaki-kantoku?"

"Hai!"

Now that Ogata was in respectful distance from her, Kyouko couldn't help but whisper to herself. "This princess like man is Ogata-kantoku?" Wait, his surname, style, and complexion… could it be?

Ren however was close enough to overhear her, his shoulders started to shake with mirth. "Hmph!" That was so her to say such thing, and he had to admit with how frail and feminine Ogata looked he fit the image. The grip on his arm tightened, a silent warning that he should stop laughing.

Ogata however translated this gesture as something else, _'My Katsuki and Mizuki comes to live…'_ Much better than his expectation! Wait, he was still losing them. "Anoo Touya-san." She was more important considering Ren had personally accepted the role already, she did not. "About Mizuki and Mio… no at least Mizuki, could you please reconsider your decision to reject my offer?" He pleaded.

They froze, Ren looked at Kyouko in disbelief. "Did kantoku just say that you… rejected them both?!"

She gave him a stubborn upturned lips, her amber eyes hardened with challenging glint. The message was clear. _I did, so what?_

She was always unpredictable, but sometimes he wished not this much. "Touya…" He sighed, "I suspect this is why Sachou called you?"

"Yes…" She sighed, "I don't know what he want exactly, but-"

"Touya-san…"

Kyouko couldn't take it anymore and buried her face to Ren's arm. "I am not looking… please don't let me look…"

Oh right, she was weak against this kind of plea. "Ogata-kantoku…" Ren tried patiently, "Please calm down, we will go up to see Sachou and hopefully we can reach a compromise for you?"

"Really?" He asked hopefully, "The two of you will be in my Tsukigomori?"

Ren laughed softly, "Let's just try our best with President now… alright? We will come back with good news later."

Hopefully.

* * *

 **On the way up~**

"That's so irresponsible! Promising good news to that poor man…" She pouted at him.

He shrugged, "What do you expect me to do to calm him down?"

"I don't know… not promising anything for one?" She crossed her arms, thinking. "So this is what's going on, I don't want to be part of this drama… you do. President don't want you to but want me to? How is that make sense?"

Ren swallowed heavily, then told himself to trust her to have her own decision. "Actually… to him, the ideal is you to be my co-star in Tsukigomori."

She frowned but it didn't seem surprised, "So that's the deal with Ogata-kantoku?" Mizuki was one get one but not Mio? "Because of our CM I suppose?"

"Yes…" Then he quickly added, "He might be our president… but I don't want him to influence our decision, I don't know why you don't want to be part of this drama but I respect your decision and I won't like it if whatever he said to you later make you change your mind… especially if for… say someone else's sake."

She tensed at that, "I know… I will make my decision for myself of course. Sachou is very convincing though but I will promise you that if by chance he made me change my mind about Tsukigomori, I will still make my decision for myself, not for him, or for Ogata-kantoku." She glanced at him. "Not even for you."

How strange such a cold sounding words comforted him. "Right, that's the spirit."

Kyouko harrumphed before taking her phone out, "Speaking of Ogata-kantoku… I feel bad for leaving him like that so-" She browsed through her contact number and chose one she was very familiar with. "Ah, Moshi-moshi… I called because I am wondering does… a princess like man in his twenties, dressing like you, can cry a river in public…" She listed on, "Rings any bell to you?"

Ren frowned, "Touya?" Then there was a string of curse followed by clattering chair legs scratching the floor coming from her phone.

"I will take that as a yes." Kyouko was giggling now, "He is in LME now and I think he need a shoulder to cry on, so I will leave it to you~" Then she ended the line.

"What was that call about?" Ren asked.

Kyouko shrugged, "You will know later…"

* * *

 **Lorry's Office**

"Welcome! My rebel number one and two!"

What did their boss in Thailand traditional costume just called them?!

"If you don't like that, there's romantic failure-"

" **Stick to our names, please."** They told him in unison before taking seats in sofa across the one the LME president occupied.

Lorry smirked, both of them came together. "I recall I only ask for Kyouko to come, you're not invited, Ren."

They glared at him in unison, how in tune they were with each other were so cute. Since when they could do this anyway? "Takarada-sachou… we're not idiots, you want us _both_ to be here." Kyouko told him in a tone Lorry knew she learned from Akiko, she still had much to learn to be as intimidating as his sister in law but it was a good try. "You call me because you know I won't come if you didn't."

"While in my case, you know I will come running to you as soon as I heard what you did behind my back." Ren said in a tone that could have frozen peas. "Outruling my decision to take the project."

Ah, these two… so smart! He was so proud of them! He wiped nonexistent tear from the corner of his eye and said, "Glad you two get me, my dears~ Now let me guess, Kyouko… you want to say something along the line it's none of my business if you refuse to play Mizuki or Mio and I assure you…"

Assure her what?

"I know, why you _hate_ them." Kyouko paled and Ren didn't miss how quickly her face lost color. "Both seems to be as different as night and day but to you, Mizuki and Mio are like the different side of the same coin."

Ren couldn't understand, how come Mizuki and Mio to Kyouko was different but also the same?

"Hizuri Juliella called me." At the name both Ren and Kyouko froze. "Kaguya is just a little rain to you, but either Mizuki or Mio are on the scale of natural disaster it seems…"

"I…" Kyouko trailed off.

Lorry shook his head, "Anyway… how long do you want to run away from your demon?"

"I am not running away!" Kyouko snapped, "I… I am not a coward!"

The president snorted, "Wrong words to use, my apologies… you didn't run away. You have subdued them, kicked them to a cell and threw away the key."

Ren blinked owlishly at the parable, wasn't that meant she was okay?

"They lives on anyway… and you tried to forget they exist but you never could, ne… Kyouko?" Lorry smirked mockingly at her.

The Yamato Nadeshiko was blushing in angry red to the tip of her ears. "Then you want me to bash through the cell and kill them off for good?"

"Exactly!" Akiko raised such a smart girl, she should be proud. "Good girl, Kyouko." Lorry was clapping now. "Well, the choice is still yours anyway and I'm just pointing it out."

She threw her arms up to the air before pulling the down to her blushing face, "Fine." She growled out. "You win! I will accept the offer… either one is as good and bad as the other anyway."

"Then perhaps-"

It was Ren's turn to snap now, "NO! She is not going to play Mizuki for me! And whatever she choose to play in Tsukigomori have nothing to do with me!" He stated firmly. "Is that clear?"

Lorry was grinning now, "You pass…"

"Huh?"

"You want to surpass Tsukigomori from twenty years ago right?" Lorry asked, "Actually… with Kyouko as your co-star, it would just be passable like your CM… considering you're both…" He trailed off with a grin, "So bad in that department, no amount of chemistry could save you…" Unless of course these two fell in love with each other for real.

They were proud actors, and of course were greatly offended by that statement, **"Excuse me?!"** They didn't say it but they'd think the CM was one of their best works to date, and Lorry called it passable?!

"Anyway… now you win your chance to prove me wrong." But before they could misinterpret him, he added. "As in you can convince me to let you play Katsuki… that you have a chance…"

"Is that so?" That was better than no chance at least.

It was Kyouko's turn to get confused, "Uhm… I am sorry but I am confused why you're against Senpai playing Katsuki." The look he gave her was so snake like, Kyouko instinctively scooted closer to Ren, propriety be damned when her adopted uncle looked like that.

"Now, Kyouko-chan..." Ren was surprised by the sudden suffix -chan Lorry attached to her name. "Don't play dumb with your uncle and boss, I am sure Ren's best friend know why it's a _bad_ idea to let him play Katsuki."

Kyouko looked at Ren for a clue, and her senior sighed. "He is trying to keep my weak point in acting from being found out." It was hard to admit it to her, a junior who looked up to him. "I am surprised you even ask, I thought you already know why…"

"Huh?"

"Touya…" Why she could be so slow at random times like this? "It's a romance drama… a heavy one."

Her lips formed an O, and she clasped her hands in realization. "Ooh…"

He couldn't help but annoyed at her gesture, "Don't you agree with Sachou now!" She supposed to be on his side!

"It can't be that bad." She tried, laughing softly. "I mean… surely, Senpai's extensive experience means _something_!"

He face-palmed, _'Why does she make it sounds even worse?'_

Lorry snorted, so she knew that much at least. "Uh huh… if you say so Kyouko, you can help him to convince me! Go ahead, assist him! But you see Kyouko, no one would believe in Ren's love acting. It's as flimsy as it can get!" He wiggled like a wakame, pissing Ren off even further.

Kyouko hoped Ren didn't see how she was biting her lower lip, because slowly but surely she was convinced Lorry was right. No! She had to have faith in Senpai!

"Of course, that's because this guy." Lorry pointed at Ren with his cigar. "Has never fallen in love for real." There was a childhood sweetheart but Lorry was not going to count her.

Her faith was shaking to be honest, but Kyouko held on. "It can't be that bad." Was her mantra now.

"Pardon me!" Never in he felt this offended when it comes to his romantic life. "I've had loved someone before."

He smirked, "Now Kyouko-chan… make sure to help Ren, though this is like the blind man leading the blind." He snickered, "I mean…. Ren is led by Kyouko-chan who at tender age of fifteen decides to marry her job."

"Pardon me? Don't make it sounds like a bad thing please!" Kyouko was as offended as Ren now. "And… my mother taught me… ugh some stuff at least!"

"Ah yes… maybe you're not as helpless as Ren in _theory_." He nodded sagely.

"I am here, you know." Ren reminded them. "Why don't we get this over with?"

Lorry looked hurt, "Alright… so Kyouko-chan, I will ask some questions and Ren will answer… and you will explain to him where he get it wrong."

"Wait, Touya will explain?" She even never dated before!

He nodded, "Believe me… your problem with romance is so basic even a girl who never date and only have her mother's lecture and hands down collection of romantic novels can see it."

Kyouko sighed at that, "Right… it can't be _that_ bad." How many times she had said this line again?

Lorry was sure by the first question Kyouko would say otherwise, "First question, since you said you've fall in love before… can you tell me how much?"

Suddenly Kyouko had a very bad feeling with why Lorry started with a very vague question at the get go. She turned stiffly to her senior who held his hands out and started counting, "Wait a moment, since twelve there's one-"

Ren never got to two because Kyouko had slapped her hand over his lips. "Hmph?"

Lorry was very tempted to roll on the floor now, "See?"

Kyouko inched closer and hissed to his ears. "Senpai, you idiot! That's not what he asked! No one ask how many girlfriends you had!" There was a world difference between the two! How could he made such a terrible mistake at the get go?

Lorry snickered, "Kyouko… what did I mean? Please translate to him."

Kyouko withdrew her hand, making a mental note to tell Ren his way to count to finger was also American, and the Japanese did it differently later. "Is there any point to ask Senpai how deep he was in love with them?" She wondered out loud.

Wait, since when did Kyouko change side? "I can't explain that… after all I liked all girls I've dated and I treated them well." He frowned at her, "I told you I am not a playboy…"

"I never did call you one seriously, especially after you told me." Kyouko assured him, and yet why she looked like she wanted to strangle him? "However… Sachou is right, unless you fall in love for real as soon as you leave this office you better forget about Katsuki."

"Touya! Why are you on his side now?!"

"I am not in anyone's side! If anything… why don't you ask yourself why, mister Casanova?!"

Wow, so this was the infamous banter between his two brightest stars?

"Ask myself what?!"

"If you're such a great boyfriend, why you can't keep those girls?!" She asked him, both of them were standing now.

He crossed his arms, "Well! They found someone else! That's how it works!"

"Ha!" Her wild guess was true, "So I am right you change girlfriends like socks? What is the longest time you've dated a girl?"

He paused at that before answering, "Five months?" He didn't remember which one though, but he did remember Rick congratulated him for breaking his record.

Kyouko was crossing her arms now, following his example. "I bet you don't even remember the name of the girl you dated that long." His flinch answered her well enough. "I admit you're no playboy since you only date one girl at a time as you said, but-

Lorry wondered if these two remembered he was still in the same room, or if they noticed they had tendency of mimicking each other unconsciously.

"You said, they found someone else… so! What did you do?"

"Eh?"

"I asked, what- did- _you-_ do- when they say they find someone else?" She pronounced her words carefully to emphasize her point.

Ren frowned at her, "Their happiness is more important than mine so of course I'd let them do what they want."

Strike! Batter out! How nice of him to completely miss her point, "How NICE of you, Senpai!" She was laughing now mirthlessly, arms raised in surrender before she whirled around to face their boss. "Sachou! This guy…!" She couldn't even finish her sentence. "He! He… he!"

"Glad to know you guys remember I exist." He drawled on blithely, "Since Kyouko-chan is at a lost of words, let me help…" He hummed, "Ren, have you ever wonder why they left you?"

"Eh… I did of course." That was true but he was never really concerned about it for long as new lover would came quickly, he was a very handsome and popular boy after all.

Kyouko cleared her throat, "Let me guess…" Her voice went deeper, mimicking his. _"What did I do wrong, I wonder?"_ Before he could respond, she added. _"I am sure I have done everything a good boyfriend got to do."_ She went on and on, _"Oh well, I guess I just can't understand her. At least now she is with a better person than I am."_ She finished. "Something along that line?"

She read his mind?!

Lorry cleared his throat, "My turn, I will guess what those girls said when they left you…" He had so much fun, Akiko really taught the girl thoroughly unlike Kuu who thought his smart boy could figure it out himself.

"I will never be someone special for you." As if Kyouko didn't give him enough shock, Lorry had given him another dose. "The weight of my feelings and yours is different!" His voice turned more cutesy, and Ren flinched. "I feel more lonely when I'm with you…"

Did he saw?

Kyouko could read the open shock and incredulity on his face and couldn't take it anymore. "It's definitely not psychic power at works here!" And Ren was shocked because once again she looked like she was itching to strangle him, and while he was sure he was stronger than her, he knew she had training and wouldn't want to take the chance.

"Have you ever read romance novel at least?!" She wondered out loud, hands raised to eyes level, fingers twitching dangerously.

Like any martial arts practitioner Ren keep his eyes on her hands and feet just in case. "Erm… I am not a fan." Beside he was a guy.

She narrowed her eyes, "If you're thinking along the line it's because you're a guy, I am disappointed." He flinched, "If you have, you won't be in this predicament…" She gestured towards Lorry, "Sachou was _reciting_ lines that _commonly_ used in romantic literaturefor the most _cliche_ scene, in which a girl is _testing_ her lover'sfeeling!"

Lorry nodded sagely. "I am not even trying to be original!" He crowed, "And yet! He didn't even get it!"

"Seriously…" She was sighing now, "Senpai, this is a _serious_ problem."

"I never make light of them!"

"If you think you can act as male lead in a drama like Tsukigomori, you do!" She shot back at him. "Do you have any idea what's going on with your romantic life before your debut?! You're tested as many times as you had a girlfriend, and you _failed_ them all!"

"Hey!" He resent that failed comment! He was a good boyfriend! "What make you think they're all testing me?!"

She snorted, "Aside all of them even use the cliche lines that says… they don't really have faith in you if they get any subtler than those?" Kyouko asked him pointedly and Ren backed away when she stomped towards him. "I bet, each of them were looking at you with hopeful look, standing as close as possible to take a good look at your expression, and you're very confused because what they said didn't match their body language!"

That was all true, what was this? Prove Ren was wrong night? But she was right, why would they act like that if they want to break up with him?

"Your definition of love, Ren…" Their boss interjected before his niece strangled Ren for real. "Is one where you can smile and let them find their happiness with another guy…" Wasn't that right? "By the way, you never give me a proper answer to my question about the depth of your love for them…" He turned towards the Yamato Nadeshiko. "Now Kyouko, you know him best… so tell me how deep he loved them?"

"Wait! Even though Touya know me so well doesn't mean she can tell something about my-"

Kyouko's answer cut him off, "As shallow as a puddle!" She answered with a growl before snatching Lorry's cider bottle and let some of the amber liquid to spill on the floor, creating a literal puddle. "Yep, about that much." She pointed at the puddle.

Lorry was shaking with laughter to the point he couldn't even feel bad for what Kyouko did to one of his finest imported cider.

"Tou-yaaaa" Ren gritted out, "I admit perhaps you know better than I do but doesn't mean you can just likened my feeling to a puddle of cider!"

She snorted, placing the half-full bottle back to its original place. "I can… because even if I also never fall in love for real, I know people! I know couples who are so in love with each other around me!"

She was serious, Ren could tell she was not joking anymore.

"If! If! Somehow my mother one day... out of nowhere tells my father she finds someone who love her more than he did…" She trailed off with firm and determined tone. "He would go extra miles to prove her wrong! That he is the man who loves her the most in the world!"

His status and image be damned.

"If Kazuha-san says she feel lonelier with Maki-san than when she is not, he would shower her with attention and sweet words until she gets sick of it and feel there's a metaphorical hole by her side when he is not with her!"

Maki-san, her hairstylist was that obsessed with his wife.

"Darumaya's Taisho would commit seppuku if he makes his wife thinks the weight of his feeling is not the same as hers!" She ranted on, "Mitsuya-san… the patterner from Monogatari would bully his wife, Tsuyu-san to believe he couldn't live without her, she is not just special but the air he need to breathe!"

Ren stared at her in shock, she was not interested in romance but he cared for those couples very much so she-

Kyouko was panting now, "All of those guys loves their significant other for real! With feeling so deep, I can't even comprehend the depth… they will fight, suffer, lose their composure, and more than anything… they won't give up on their love like you do." She gritted out, "So don't you dare to think you have fallen in love for real if you can't go even half as far as they do!"

A clapping hands interrupted their drama, once again reminding the two that Lorry was still with them. "Akiko would be proud… she taught you really well, Kyouko… as expected of her daughter and my niece. Even though you're a romantic failure too." A vein popped in her temple at that, "At least you have what it takes to acknowledge love… to see love in other peoples to an extent."

Was he expecting a thank you for that compliment?

"In the other hand… Ren." He turned towards the actor. "You heard her, if after everything she said you still thinks you know what love is about… you have no shame!" Ren flinched, as of now he couldn't rebuke anything they said. He was completely and utterly defeated.

"So tell me… do you think you can pull it off?" He asked the younger man. "Acting Tachibana Katsuki, a man who desires a woman so deeply." He gave the puddle Kyouko made a pointed look to emphasize his point. "And in the same time because of that love itself… he suppress his feeling deep within him with all his might."

Ren steeled himself, "I will pull it off… I can't give up before I try." His voice was trembling with suppressed feeling, brewing like a storm within him.

Kyouko felt guilty for cornering him, but he had to understand! At least as much as she did! "Senpai… this is like trying bungee jumping without the rope…"

"I can't give up this one role even if I die…" Katsuki was like everything he came to Japan for. "I just have to try, I will bet my career on it."

"Senpai…" Kyouko backed away, if Katsuki meant that much to him what could she say?

Lorry didn't share her sentiment. "You will get stuck while acting somewhere…" Not might but will. "Then all you can do is copying the original."

"I'd rather die than doing that!" Ren spat out angrily.

Lorry went on as if he didn't heard that. "Then you won't be able to surpass Hozu Shuuhei's acting."

Ren became very still at the name, and Kyouko narrowed her eyes. _'Hozu Shuuhei… the previous Katsuki.'_

"I know that better than anyone." Ren declared with a voice thick with conviction, "I will… create my own role with my talent, I swear on that."

Lorry sighed and was about to talk when Kyouko stepped forward, "Sachou… will you hear me out? I don't think Senpai need anymore convincing when it comes to love…" She trailed off. "You and I know he won't give up no matter what… he even bet his career on this so-"

He sighed louder, "Alright… I am listening."

"Well-"

* * *

 **Five minutes later…**

"I won't give up on Tsuruga-kun and Touya-san…" Hiroaki sniffed as he declared his unwillingness to give up on them. "I can't… without them I can't create Tsukigomori that surpass the one from twenty years ago."

Yashiro nodded thoughtfully, "Alright Ogata-kantoku… at least Ren have accepted personally, you didn't lost them both I am sure."

Yun flipped through the novel Sawara had given him, "Hm… Mizuki or Mio ne?"

"Yun-san!" Hiroaki turned towards him and the Korean fought his urge to flee. "Please tell me what Touya-san doesn't like about Mizuki and Mio! I mean, they're so different! How could she dislike them both?!"

He swallowed heavily, "That's not my place to say… I am really sorry but the reason is personal."

"If there no other way to convince Touya-san otherwise?" The director asked tearfully, invading his private space.

"Erm-" Yun was torn between fleeing and pushing Hiroaki away, the guy seemed he would get injured if Yun even use half of his strength.

"Kantoku!" Yashiro called him, "Calm down, and-"

Then a familiar masculine voice broke the awkward situation, "HIROAKI! IF YOU STILL WANT TO CALL YOURSELF AN OGATA YOU'D BETTER STOP CRYING! NOW!"

Hiroaki jumped at the loud voice, before turning towards the source. "Seiji? What are you doing here?"

Ogata Seiji, 9-Dan pro go player marched towards the director with murderous look. "My kouhai who is also the daughter of my teacher called and told me that you're once again throw your pride as a man and crying in public like a little girl!"

"I am so sorry!" He squeaked.

"Don't squeak either!" The pro go player was shaking Hiroaki by his shoulder back and forth, "After I helped you with that ridiculous favor, the least you could do is not embarrassing me in front of my co-workers! You're twenty seven not seven, you crybaby Hiroaki!"

Yashiro was really scared now for the frail Ogata, "Uhm… Ogata-pro, you know Ogata-kantoku?"

The pro let go of the director, sighing in resignation. "This guy… is my…" He looked pained when admitting it, "My older brother." He patted Hiroaki's head roughly. "Sorry about him."

"EH?!"

* * *

 **In front of Lorry's office**

"I am leaving you on your own then! Ren, Kyouko! Got that?"

SLAM! And the door was slammed dramatically as soon as their back was out of the room.

Ren sighed in relief, "I can't believe you did that."

Kyouko shrugged. "We get what we come for in the end, don't complain and be grateful." She pouted at him, "At least you get what you want."

He chuckled at her, his eyes softened. "Thank to you… and I will follow that advice, and be grateful…"

Huh?

Faster than she could react, his lips brushed against her cheeks in feather like kiss. "Thank you, Touya… I'd say you're like fairy godmother tonight, but you're too cute and petite, so let's settle with Tinkerbell, ne?" At the time like this he really love to push her button.

Her face turned brilliant red, "Have you learned nothing?! Casanova!"

"I believe you taught me plenty tonight about love…" He really missed their bantering.

She jumped on that, "Don't make it sounds inappropriate!"

"I never know you have such a wild imagination, I said it as innocently as I could." He pouted at her.

"This is what I get for helping you?!" She asked indignantly.

"Ah… don't worry the night is still young, as promised I will give you my body and-"

"Finish that sentence, I dare you…" She threatened.

He sighed, "You're no fun."

"My fun will involves pain if you don't stop."

She asked for it, "Kinky."

He asked for it! "SENPAI! Cut it out!" And the promised pain followed.

Note to self, she had a mean pinch and knew where to aim to get maximum pain.

* * *

 **Last chapter for this week... no more! I have HOMEWORK!  
**


	27. Episode 26

**In case no one noticed yet… just a little trivia I want you to notice actually ^^ All pre-Dark Moon and next episodes focusing on this drama will titled with moon related title.**

 **Episode 26: The Two Sides of The Moon  
**

"He is my older brother."

These two are related?! They shared the same surname but Ogata was a common surname so Yun couldn't even tell. Then again… looking closely they share the same complexion and style at least, they looked nothing alike though. Hiroaki had delicate face while Seiji was much more masculine.

' _They dressed the same way and while Ogata-kantoku looks like a delicate flower, Ogata-san looks like a yakuza.'_ The two couldn't help but thought. The Ogata brothers were wearing white suits, but different color for tie and undershirt.

"Seiji!" Hiroaki called his brother, younger but taller than him. "Call me Nii-san!"

"When I'm dead!" Seiji swore, "You don't act like an older brother since forever! What older brother hid behind his little brother when he was bullied? You even come running to cry on me because those fools in college talk behind your back! Every time you have a problem at work you complain to me!" He listed on.

Hiroaki whimpered, that was true since Seiji was always the one who protect him. They were just one year apart after all, so it didn't feel like there was any age gap. "But…"

Seiji was ticked off, his brother never failed to get on his nerve for being so wimpy. "If you want to follow our old man's footstep grow a spine! You could have come with me to pro go world but you insisted otherwise!"

Yun looked at the older Ogata in disbelief, "You can play Go, kantoku?"

"He was a regional champion in middle school." The younger one informed them. "He is pretty rusty by now though…"

The director whimpered, "There's no way an amateur who play casually can win against a pro who play for a living, is there?" He frowned at his brother in displeasure.

"Wow, that's unexpected… like a drama plot twist." A feminine voice cooed.

"Is this what you expect when you made that call?" A comedic drama. "Careful, Sachou is infecting you."

In unison all of them jumped in shock when the two talents appeared out of nowhere and commenting on live drama in LME's lobby. "GAH!"

"Since when you guys are there?!" Yashiro squeaked in shock at Kyouko and Ren who didn't look guilty at all for giving them a heart attack. It always made him wonder how these two had such a soft footsteps.

Kyouko and Ren just smiled in reply, "For a while… since Ogata-san's when I'm dead declaration."

Ren recognized the 9-dan pro from Nagano, one of Touya Meijin's students and Kyouko's senior from pro go world. Never expected the older man was Ogata-kantoku's little brother though. "We didn't mean to eavesdrop but you guys sounds very busy."

Seiji sighed loudly, "Anyway… I am so sorry for Hiroaki bothering you… Kyouko-san."

Hiroaki flinched, "I am sorry but I… really want you in my drama Touya-san! When I saw your Luce in Haruki's PV… I know you can surpass Mio from twenty years ago!" He clasped his hands, going to his own lala land. "Because Luce is an angel darker than the night and crueler than a demon!"

Ren and Yashiro looked at Kyouko in confusion, "What kind of angel did you play, Kyouko-chan?" Yashiro asked, "Dark and cruel but also an angel?"

"Hiroaki!" Seiji deadpanned, "You do realize you just described my kohai as twisted individual that just looks angelic?"

"Eh… but I was complimenting her!" Kyouko's face was unreadable as she listened on. "And when I see her playing as the girl in R'mandy & A'vidy CM, I also found my Mizuki! A girl who see the world beautifully… the sun is always shining and flower in full bloom, and nothing could damper her spirit as she found love in every little corner!"

"And now you're telling her, the girl see the world with rose tinted glasses… delusional. Wonderful…" Seiji droned on. "Is it any wonder you have no girlfriend yet?" Then he froze, "Crap! Kyouko-san… he-"

Kyouko's expression was blank, scaring everyone around her. "Gah! Kyouko!"

"I'm fine…" Why did he remind her that she had to choose between hell number one and two?

"You're not fine!" Ren hissed, quickly leading her gently to nearest chair. "Touya… you-" Yun and Ogata knew what was just happened, what did kantoku and his brother just said that trigger such a reaction?!

She closed her eyes, swallowing heavily. "I will be fine." She insisted before inhaling deeply. "Anyway about Tsukigomori… I think-"

Hiroaki was in tears again, "I am so sorry! But if both of you leave my cast, I don't know what am I gonna do!"

"Look for another actress, idiot!" His brother pointed out the obvious. "Yun, I am taking my brother back!" Seiji announced to the Korean. "He makes enough mess for one night and if he upset Kyouko-san even more than this Touya-sensei will have my head!" He yelled the last part as he grabbed his older brother by hand, and hauled Hiroaki to his feet.

The older brother disagreed, instead he pulled his hand free from Seiji's grip and in front of the two actors he bowed, holding his head down. "Please! Please reconsider to act in my Tsukigomori, Dark Moon… Touya-san."

Kyouko's breathing evened, glancing at Ren's tightening grip on her hand and then to the grown man before her who disregarded his pride and bowed to a young girl like her. "I… will be there."

"Eh?"

She returned the grip on her hand with her own, lacing her fingers with his as she stood up. "We will be there… both of us, in Tsukigomori."

"Eh?"

Ren who was standing beside her nodded, relieved she regained colors in her face. "Yes… I was allowed to play Katsuki in the end."

Hiroaki's smile widened. "Then, then…" He clasped his hands nervously, unable to believe how lucky he was. "You get Takarada-sachou's permission?"

The actor glanced at his sighing partner in crime and smiled, "I have Touya to thank for convincing him…"

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _I am listening."_

 _Kyouko nodded, "Sachou, we understand your concern… and I know this drama is not just about us… especially since this drama carries the dream as ambitious as surpassing its predecessor, a masterpiece from twenty years ago."_

" _That's right… Ogata-kantoku have as much as Ren does riding in this drama… if this project failed, it would be a black mark in their career…"_

 _She glanced at her senior, "I think that's the more reason he has to be there…" She reasoned, "I don't know about other actors, but I know Senpai and I met Ogata-kantoku… they're determined to achieve the same goal. After all… if a man dare to go up against his superior and another throw his dignity to beg to a sixteen years old girl…" She trailed off, ignoring the glare from her side. "I can't help but think you should root for them a little…"_

 _Lorry was shaking his head, amused by her words. "And?"_

" _I will be there." Kyouko stated with conviction. "I will be there… in Tsukigomori, with Tsuruga-senpai." His heart clenched at her words, looking at her in surprise. "I might have decided… convinced that it's for my own good to be in Tsukigomori, but no one says I can't help my friend in the same time." She glanced at him with a smile. "We're both are romantic failure as you said it but… if we can produce a CM that makes people's heart racing, I'd like to think somehow we can pull it through… in Tsukigomori."_

 _He had that look again when looking at her, so perhaps…_

" _So, even if you don't believe in him, could you believe in us? He and I together?" She pressed on, before bowing deep. "Please!"_

 _Ren quickly followed her example, "Please, Sachou!"_

 _He sighed, "Fine! But if something happen you two idiots only have each other to help you!"_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"Reluctantly." Ren added sheepishly.

Kyouko nodded in agreement, "Half-heartedly…" Sweat-dropping when she recalled the petulant look he shot them when they left the room.

"Reluctant or not, he still give you his permission!" Yashiro beamed.

Hiroaki was over the moon clasping his hand with Ren's and Kyouko's. "Then! Let's make Tsukigomori, Dark Moon that surpass the original version!"

Kyouko let the director had his moment of celebration. "Right."

" **Fight!"**

Yun and Seiji frowned at her as she moved away from the cheering formation, "Touya-sensei would want to have a word about this." Her father's student told her. "Your mother too."

She narrowed her eyes at him challengingly, "It's my career… and I believe Takarada-sachou himself will talk to my parents about it."

He sighed dejectedly at that, "Do as you please then… Kyouko-san." Then he glared at his brother who was still in euphoria. "And I will bring this idiotic brother of mine sometime this week to Touya Residence to greet Touya-sensei and Akiko-san."

Hiroaki yelped as his much stronger brother started to drag him to the exist. "Seiji! I can walk by myself!"

"And you know Kyouko-san." The pro Go player gave her a parting glare. "Our Kenkyuukai won't approve of this!"

Then the Ogata brothers disappeared, leaving the two stars and their managers.

Yun groaned, "Oh dear… I forgot about Touya Kenkyuukai, they would flip if they know… Ashiwara especially."

"Touya Kenkyuukai?" Yashiro echoed, "Touya-sensei's students?"

The Korean nodded, "Yes, you see… they're all like brothers and uncles to Kyouko." He turned to his student. "Kyouko, your parents would approve somehow… but the Kenkyuukai…"

Kyouko frowned, turning her face away petulantly, "I am no longer a child they have to be worried about for every little thing I do."

"You better figured out what to say, the next Kenkyuukai session is… the day after tomorrow." Yun reminded her, scanning their planner. "Or tomorrow morning because by now Ogata-san must have informed them all, and Ashiwara-kun would come knocking by breakfast time for sure."

She sighed at the mention of her father's youngest student. "Right… Ashiwara-san, I will just set Aki-kun on him."

The three males sweat-dropped. "You have no qualms using your brother?"

"Ara… Ashiwara-san is childlike enough for Aki-kun to think he is his playmate."

"He certainly has lost all respect to Aki-kun." Yun agreed. "At any rate… it's already nine thirty… let's go home."

Ren beamed with a smile, "Ah about that… Yun-sensei, please drop Yashiro-san home. I still have some business with Touya so I will drive her home."

Yun and Yashiro gaped at him, _'The nerve of him to ask such thing!'_

"Don't worry… no funny business, and I swear to God I will make sure she would be home before midnight!" Ren assured him, "So please let me."

Yun crossed his arms, glaring. "Young man… it's late and you two-"

"Please… sensei?" Kyouko looked up at him pleadingly, "I really need to go with Senpai, please?"

It had been a while since she used puppy eyes on him, "Hh… your parents will have my head."

"I will make sure your head is intact, Sensei!" She beamed at him.

* * *

 **On the way back home…**

"They're getting even more secretive lately!" Yashiro was unsure what to think of this development. "What's going on with them? Some sort of development we didn't know?"

Yun sighed, watching the blinking red traffic light. "Perhaps… but this is something else and I know what it is."

"Huh?"

The Korean ran his hand through his ebony hair, groaning. "Yashiro-kun… the truth is, Kyouko didn't tell you guys everything _yet_."

"EH?!" Yashiro gaped, "After all that, there's more?!"

He nodded reluctantly, "She told everything about what happened in Kyoto… honestly, and clearly." Swallowing heavily. "However there's no Cinderella in real life, as in… do you really believe a girl with Kyouko's background would have rose colored life just by being adopted by a rich and influential family like the Touyas? That she was handed over everything she has now in silver platter? Or as soon as her life in Tokyo started, everything that happen in Kyoto is just a bad dream she could forget when she wake up?"

Yashiro became paler and paler as it dawned on him, that was an unlikely scenario. "I can't believe I was so naive… she made it sounds like she was happy as soon as she was out of that inn."

"I don't blame you… If I was not there I would've believed her too." She was such an actress, her whole life was like a drama to her. "It's no wonder she is so attached to Tsuruga-kun… just one look I can tell he realize she didn't tell him everything."

Yashiro gulped, "Ren isn't angry, is he?"

"I am not an expert in reading him like Kyouko." Yun sometimes wonder how the heck Kyouko read Ren most of the time, "But I don't think so… your charge is as much as a mystery to me… but from my first meeting with him I know…"

"Eh?"

Yun exhaled as he drove the car pass the green light, "I know Tsuruga Ren is a fake personality, a mask…" Someone who felt so dangerous couldn't be a gentle and meek person.

Yashiro smiled at him, "As expected of a former student counselor… even I, his manager only know that because in our first meeting... his image as Tsuruga Ren didn't come together yet…"

Yun stopped the car, there was no way he could concentrate on driving with this kind of topic. "Tell me."

The younger manager sighed, "Well… I have a reason why I keep joking about he used to be wild in the past. My own way to keep that rumor as rumor because if Ren's manager can joke about it…"

"It's no big deal… there's no grain of truth in it." Yun was a very quick learner in how to manage their charge. "Which mean in that first meeting you have a feeling that rumor is true."

He shook his head, "I wish it's just a feeling… but when Sachou introduced him to me what I noticed first was the air around him. That kind of atmosphere… no seventeen years old who lives comfortably in lukewarm water could produce it." His brown eyes wandered to no particular direction as he recalled their first meeting. "He was smiling, his appearance was splendid… yet not even once I thought I was given the perfect charge to manage."

"Ah yes… they looks so perfect to the point you get suspicious, scrutinizing every inch of that perfection to see where the hairline crack is…" Yun droned on. "I knew the feeling, she did the same you know… Kyouko."

Yashiro chuckled softly, "Tell me."

"Let's see… it was three months late since school year began when Touya Meijin spared his time to come to your school to show his new daughter around…" Yun trailed off. "She was a thirteen years old girl, shorter than average… but there's an air of dignity and grace in her. She was dressed in finest silk kimono with a smile that you swear is an Okami's business smile that has no business in thirteen years old lips…"

The glasses wearing manager was slapping his thigh, laughing at the story. "Ha ha ha! I get what you mean very well, different story, different kid to manage but same feeling… the feeling of what the heck happened to this kid?! Then I looked at his eyes…" Yashiro narrated dramatically.

"Oh boy… those eyes didn't match his smile, they're clouded in shadow as if he had given up something. Then deep on those eyes, strong light flickered for a moment and I can't help but feel terrified." He was honestly wary when he met Ren for the first time.

"Given up hm…" Yun started to see the puzzles fell in place, "I wouldn't say Kyouko's eyes are clouded… if anything they were so clear you can't read what hidden beneath, blocked by your own reflection in her eyes… she saw through you but she close the window to her souls on you…" More like at one look she slammed it close on your face.

"At least I still saw something…" Yashiro didn't sound too proud of his accomplishment, "I was sure of one thing though… this kid has accumulated inappropriate experience and feelings no teenager his age should deal with."

"Ha! I didn't even see a human at first." Yashiro almost choked at Yun's statement. "I meant… have you seen mechanical doll, which could do everything it was made to do as precise and perfect as possible?" He askedto the other manager.

"That was how Kyouko used to be...just say the word and she could become what you want as if there's a switch for it… she came to us with straight As in her rapport, skill in Go even pros approved, skill of a master in tea ceremony… with grace and demeanor of a lady. As if she was born to be the daughter of Touya family."

Yashiro sighed, "Then."

"I was so glad I was there… no one in Touya household noticed there's something wrong with their new daughter." Yun told him. "I didn't blame them… they never had a child, and Kyouko did everything in her power to be the perfect daughter they want. I however… was damn alarmed by her perfection, a child should not be perfect! If she is… something is really wrong."

Yashiro held his breath.

"It's not my story to tell…" The younger one smiled understandingly, "But I will tell you, that was the first time in my I life I _hate_ being right _so much._ "

"Ah…"

"And if one day by chance _somehow_ that Tsuruga Ren mask is cracked open… I know I will get a deja vu!" He growled to himself, "That boy… know Kyouko so well, so effortlessly because he was as broken as she was inside…"

The brunette scowled, "Ah… but they're getting better?"

"That's… Yashiro-kun, what I hope… worst case, they break together."

Neither of them liked that ominous prediction and the rest of their trip home was spent in silence.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"I am really sorry." He whispered in low voice as the Meijin led him through Touya residence's corridor. "For bringing her so late home." He had carried her to her room, and the Meijin had set down a futon and blanket for her.

Kouyou had seen the tear streaked cheeks of his daughter but from the relaxed smile on her face, Kouyou knew this boy had done his daughter a great favor. "It's alright… I trust you with my daughter."

The look on Tsuruga Ren's face was priceless, it seemed his statement was shocking to the point a crack appeared on his mask. Kouyou could see guilt and shame? "I don't know why you looks as if you've hurt my daughter deeply."

Ren tensed, after what happened just now his mask was still not in place?

Kouyou sighed, "I won't pry but could you tell me why you seems to think you've wronged her somehow? I will pretend I never heard it..." He said as he slid the entrance door open and stepped aside for the taller man to walk pass.

Ren stayed quiet as he turned to face the Meijin, he knew with keeping Kyouko around his mask would crack from time to time. "I can't say much but…" This man was Kyouko's father now, and also a man of his words. "I… should have been there." He choked out, his voice shaking.

That was his honest thought, that he wished he had been there by her side. "When I was somewhere else… concerned about my own problem, in this side of the world she was…" Calling his name in that wood desperately because she had no one else, all alone. "Suffering all alone… and unable to see anyone else."

Yes, he was also suffering but he was not alone… she was. He remembered Touya Kyouko when he first talked to her, so guarded, so jaded… There were so many peoples who cared about her in Tokyo and yet she was so terrified to be with them to the point she turn a blind eye until he pointed them for her.

"Well, you're here now right?"

Her father's word snapped him out of his thought. "I…"

The Meijin sighed, "Tsuruga-kun, there's nothing you can do about the past, there's only the present and future. So… why don't you start working on them?"

"Hai!" He could promise the older man that much.

"And also…" He gestured towards his home. "I don't know what my brother in law is up to but I know he means well, always… he is wise, but not someone you want to listen to your problem…"

That was so true.

"So… come to knock my door if you need a pair of listening ears without hands that like to meddle…" Kouyou offered. "I'd like to know the man behind Tsuruga Ren better…" Ren tensed, "The man my daughter sees…"

He swallowed heavily, "I… will consider your kind offer." Ren gave a deep bow. "Excuse me, Touya-sensei… I will take my leave."

* * *

 _In her dream..._

 _Kyouko wondered if it was because Tsukigomori she dreamed of this again, this painful reminder of her past._

 _"Ugh... uuh..." Before her was a little girl in rain coat, walking all alone through the forest as she cried, clutching on precious memento from her fairy prince. That day her mother left her for Tokyo, no matter how she cried that woman didn't look back at all. As if the woman who gave birth to her had answered unspoken question her younger self never dared to ask._

 _If she had ever meant something?_

 _That silent no her cold back told her was painful, and how she began to doubt if she was even allowed to say in Fuwa inn. Her mother had left, to who the Fuwa couple owe the burden to take care of her?_

 _ **"Corn!"** Her younger self cried to the sky, **"Please! I want to see you! Uh huh... hic! Hic!"**_

 _Kyouko gritted her teeth, turning her face away. "Cut it out! You cry baby!" She yelled at the girl, knowing very well the memory would keep replaying to mock her. "Why are you so weak?! Why do you want that woman's love at all?"_

 _Little Kyouko had arrived at the clearing, sitting on the same rock Corn liked to sit on. **"Hu uh! Mother left me today... she won't come back anymore, why am I so stupid?! Ne... Corn... won't you hear me out?"**_

 _"He is not here anymore!" Kyouko cried out, "He is also... in pain! Much more than you do, what right do you have to think you deserve him?!"_

 _ **"Corn..."**_

 _She wanted to erase this little girl, this weak and pathetic existence! "Stop asking for him..." She pleaded holding her head as if it was in pain. "It's alright he left, at least you know when he left he... to you..." What if, she kept pleading so pathetically... "What if his feeling change, looking at how sad and-"_

 _A strong arm suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pulled her to a warm and strong embrace, it felt slightly different from gentle hold Corn's child hands felt but... "It's alright..." The voice sounded like Corn but deeper, and filled with so much grief. "Call me all you want, Kyouko-chan... it's alright if you need me."_

 _Corn? No, Senpai? Why he was... crying?_

 _"I am so sorry... I should've been there."_

 _And the dream ended._

* * *

The next morning Touya Kyouko woke up, feeling lethargic for once after a good sleep. After making herself presentable she rushed to dining room, apologizing for not being able to join morning game for once and earned a small smile from her father and a pout from Akira. Akiko looked happy that at last Kyouko saw the light that skipping Go for one day won't kill anyone.

The topic of conversation for once was about her new drama, and Akiko was enthusiastic. "My daughter will act in Tsukigomori." She gushed out. "Oh, Kyouko-chan… how wonderful!"

Kyouko blushed a deep red, "Uhm… I haven't decided which character I want, the protagonist or antagonist." Which of her demon should she kill first...

"Oh… that's why you asked about Mizuki and Mio yesterday…" Akiko murmured thoughtfully. "To be honest Mio is my favorite…"

"The previous actress who acted Mio twenty years ago, Iizuka-san... Was her performance really good?" She wondered curiously. "How about Mizuki's actress then, Aizawa Ayumi-san?"

Akiko deflated, "Well, I am sorry I can't help you there… my dear. You see… that drama was aired when I was an exam student so I wasn't allowed to watch TV. I only read the novel, and I have the complete series… I am not sure if there's anyone in neighborhood who watch it either. When I mentioned it in our regular neighborhood meeting yesterday afternoon, most have read the novel though."

Oh yes, her mother did say she didn't watch the drama adaptation and she overheard the other housewives in the meeting commented they were the same. "I see…" There were fans who purposely avoided watching drama adaptation no matter how famous, because it tend to omit some part of the original version or assumed not as good.

She got the feeling though, with novel the readers had a complete freedom to imagine how the scene played out in their mind. Drama took away that enjoyment and some fans would find the drama take was less satisfying than their imagination.

"Kyouko."

She turned to her father, "Yes, Otou-san?"

"Do your best… I will talk to my students." He told her before taking a sip of his miso soup. "You're already old enough to make your decision, they can't keep smothering you."

A smile bloomed on her lips, touched by his concern. "Hai! Thank you very much, Tou-san!" Then she turned to her mother, "Ne, Kaa-san… in the next weekly meeting do you think your friends would mind if I ask them about Tsukigomori?"

"Kyouko-chan… you know they love you, they wouldn't mind." Akiko assured her daughter. "Although… are you sure you want to ask us, these old women? There's a lot of things changed in twenty years, and didn't you say it would be a modern version of Tsukigomori? I mean… our opinion could be irrelevant in today's setting."

Akiko blinked owlishly when her daughter froze as lifting chopstick with a clump of rice halfway to her mouth, the rice dropped back to the bowl and Kyouko still didn't move.

"Is Nee-chan broken?" Akira asked, not really alarmed by his sister's odd moment.

Kyouko started to move again but she didn't seem like snapping out from whatever trance she got herself into. She stared at their open shoji door that connected to their backyard to allow fresh air in, then up to their ceiling as she raised her empty chopstick in a daze as if she was connecting something in the air.

Her family just watched her antics quietly as eating their meal, knowing very well when she was in this state she was better left alone until she snapped herself out of it.

"Ah." She had came around again. "No wonder neither Mizuki nor Mio doesn't make sense to me." After she finished reading the first volume Yun-sensei got from Sawara-san, she didn't get how a novel full of plot holes could be so popular.

Akiko finished chewing and asked, "How are they didn't make sense, Kyouko-chan?"

"The plot holes are all dug out in twenty years by modernization and technology…" Kyouko answered, "As if I need more obstacle…"

Akiko just smiled, "I am sure you will figured them out in time, dear daughter." She always did.

She wished that was the case even this time.

However the next day, she was given the script from Sawara-san and almost dropped it after she skimmed through them, alarming talent section once again with her out of place reaction. Sawara-san cried again as begging her to not change her decision again.

"I will be in this drama Sawara-san, don't cry…" Seriously, why there were so many waterworks lately?

* * *

 **Insei's class (Ki'in)**

She managed to borrow a dozen copies of original series from her neighbors, and she was so glad they tend to keep old things from their youth so well. She was even gladder that Insei class had a lot of girls, including Nase who was already a pro but still hang around her Insei friends. She even brought some of older female pros with her including Sakurano-san, a beautiful 3-Dan who was also a senior of Isumi-san from the same Kenkyuusai. She was like Onee-san for younger female players.

"So, what do you think about the novels?" She had dropped the copies in Insei class' library and the teacher didn't mind to lend the space for student's light reading.

She received the response she expected but dread to get. "It's interesting… the plot is deep, and the complicated love and hate relationship really draws you in." Nase sighed happily as she closed the third volume. "But how to say this…"

"The story is really old?"

"Some stuff feels out of place."

"Then we checked the year of release and think…"

"Well, it was published twenty years ago after all."

She waited for Sakurano-san's opinion, the older woman was right in the middle of Dark Moon's target audience. The Insei was more in younger spectrum.

Sakurano-san sighed happily, "I agree with Nase-chan and the others that this is really good, no wonder it's a masterpiece… but speaking objectively some elements of this story would feel like using old joseki when playing with modern rules."

Nase pounced on that, "Ah, right! It feels like that…"

Kyouko sighed, "If you think so... I need to go to bathroom..." She excused herself.

She frowned at retreating back of their princess. "Ne... Hime-chan is a little pale, don't you think?"

"I also can see faint concealer beneath her eyes." Sakurano added. "I hope it's nothing... the last time Hime-chan looks that sick..."

* * *

She hated being right sometimes, so she called Ren that night who was in Gunma for on location shooting for Spiral Forest. The call was picked up at third ring. "Ah, Touya… I heard the script is out? I wouldn't be able to get mine until I came back though, so how is it?"

"Senpai… do we really have to surpass the original Tsukigomori no matter what?"

Ren was quiet for a long moment before responding, "What kind of question is that? Isn't it obvious? What bothers you so much, Touya?"

"Senpai… do you know that Go is a game that was found one thousand years ago?" She asked instead of answering.

She was thinking something weird again for sure. "Ah yes, I believed you told me that once when you taught me the basic."

"A lot of things change in one thousand years…"

"Yes, and…" He prompted her to go on and wished she used fairytale-esque explanation, he understood that better than the go reference.

"Go is a timeless game since it survive one thousand years, don't you think? And yet until today IGF (International Go Federation) is still revising modern rules and even other national Go associations still argues over komi every year." Namely compensation for white players because black moved first.

Ren did recall just a few weeks ago Kyouko was grumbling about Ki'in changing komi again.

"Because time change… we also have to revise our strategy without rest because if we stop, what we plays in goban today could be outdated by tomorrow."

The actor felt chill down his spine as realization dawned on his of what his junior was getting at. "Touya… you mean the script is...?"

She sighed long and hard, and Ren cursed inwardly. "I showed the original novels around to my co-workers in Ki'in, teenagers and women that fit our target audience range… I got a headache just recalling what they told me. But in short to them Dark Moon is not going to work."

Sometimes Ren wished she could be less blunt, she had no sympathy to soften the blow. "I am unsure how to tell Ogata-kantoku without giving him a heart attack, not to mention..."

The press conference was a week away, and the script had been printed and distributed to the cast members excluding for one empty slot she made after making her decision. In short, it was too late to say anything without making a commotion out of it.

"Somehow I have a feeling Takarada-sachou is laughing at us at the moment."

Ren was ticked, "It would be so _him_ to notice this before anyone else." He could imagine the meddler laughing that they had lost before the war even started, "Thank you for noticing and went to extra length for it, Touya… at least now we know."

"Eh… I am not sure it's a good thing." She scanned the script again, "Like we need more problem on top of our own, and-"

"KYOUKO-CHAN! Congratulation!" Akiko suddenly barged in, manner thrown out of the window in her excitement. "Ah, are you on call with Tsuruga-kun? Tell him congratulation too from me." She beamed.

Kyouko resisted her urge to roll her eyes, "Okaa-san, if… _if_ I decide to date Senpai." She could hear him laughing in the other end because this was not the first time they got congratulation from Akiko. Usually whenever he drop her off in Touya Residence or- "Entertainment news on TV won't beat your daughter in telling her mother first, believe me... so no we're not dating _yet_ again."

How many times they had this conversation again? Five? Seven?"

She was sure he was in privacy of his hotel room because by now Tsuruga Ren was in uncontrollable laughing fit as banging his fist to nearest hard surface. "Your mother certainly didn't learn after the first five times… ha ha ha…" Right, this was the sixth times and now she knew that apparently Ren kept track of it.

Akiko sighed wistfully, "A shame… but I know that, my dear daughter. I didn't congratulate you both for that, but for the awards?"

"Awards?" She echoed, "What awards?"

"Awards?" Ren also echoed from the phone, _'There's Summer Television Award by the end of August but…'_

Akiko beamed, "Just now on TV they said your CM with Tsuruga-kun is going to win an award by the end of Summer! How come you didn't tell your dear mother?"

Silence…

"Senpai? Since when we won an award and how come I didn't know?"

"I didn't know either."

Akiko blinked at Kyouko who was still on the phone. "You didn't know?"

Kyouko shook her head, **"No,** _ **we**_ **don't know."**

* * *

 _A dream again, taking this offer really woke up her sleeping demon. Now it was her younger self that was just three years younger sitting in secluded corner of Touya family's garden, gazing at her bloody palm that was cradling Corn stone.  
_

 _Kagome kagome_  
 _Kago-no naka-no tori-wa_  
 _Itsu itsu deyaru_  
 _Yoake-no ban-ni_  
 _Tsuru-to kame-ga subetta_  
 _Ushiro-no shomen da-a-re?_

 _She sang before turning around abruptly, "There's no way... he won't be back even if I sing this song." The song she taught him and how they played the whole day, this game and it was giving her illusion that Corn might..._

 _"I want to go back but there's no where to go back..." She murmured before turning her eyes forward again. "But moving forward is hard... no, do I even have anywhere to go to?" She wondered out loud._

 _Kyouko scoffed at the girl, "Work for it..."_

 _"It's unfair..." The girl growled, clutching her memento so hard and her hands keep bleeding. "What did I do to deserve this?! That... that worthless son who can't do anything right get to stay and I left! I can't stay here either... I work hard! I make myself their perfect daughter, why I have no place to belong still..." She wondered. "It's so unfair!"_

 _"Life is never fair to you, what do you expect when you arrive in Tokyo? That you're modern Cinderella?"_

 _"Why am I hurting when he takes everything he has for granted?"_

 _"Stop envying that idiot for something you don't have!"_

 _Little Kyouko was trembling now, "Why he didn't pay at least a little? I want him to be hurting to... this chest pain you can't get rid off... I want him to be in pain too... suffering, despairing, grieving with nowhere to go..."_

 _She couldn't help but smile sadly, "Of course you do... you blame him for everything that went wrong in your life, you wondered what he would feel if..."_

 _"If he lost his voice, hands..."_

 _Kyouko could only glare at the girl, "The greatest pit of despair... you're so sad... you should just die... so full of grief and pain." I suppose I will kill you first, the me who was filled with hate and vengeance."_

* * *

 **A Week later (Press Day Conference)**

Ogata Seiji was not a happy man today, because he suppose to be attending a convention to play exhibition game. However thanks to Kyouko, Morishita-9Dan of all people offered to switch schedule with him so he could attend this conference to support his pathetic older brother.

"Hiroaki…" Seiji began exasperatedly, feeling the burn of stare from Hiroaki's chosen cast on his back. "I am no director or actor but I also someone who is used with spotlight, and from my experience blue face doesn't make good press."

Hiroaki looked up at him pitifully, "I… am used to filming people but in front of camera…"

"That would be like me afraid to touch go stones." Seiji deadpanned, "Seriously, no matter how nervous you are… please get yourself together already." Especially because…

" _He looks like he can be blown away by the wind."_

" _I've been feeling uneasy ever since I met him."_

" _Will this drama be alright with this kind of unreliable director?"_

" _From the way I see it, he was given this opportunity because of '_ that' _for sure."_

" _Of course,_ that _was the reason."_

Young, frail looking, unreliable… "I have to say maybe Kyouko-san have the right idea to call me here." He grunted to himself. "Hiroaki… I know why this is important to you but you'd better not strangling yourself when you're at it."

The older Ogata nodded slowly. "Thank you, Otouto."

"It would be over before you know it." Seiji didn't see his older brother as his elder but still his brother. "I don't know what's going on in LME but…" He jerked his head to another corner where certain actor and actress were standing together. "Your two most important stars are also in strange mood and knowing Kyouko-san it could be a very bad or good thing." There was no middle ground when she was concerned.

And he still had no idea what was the deal with her supposed best friend, Tsuruga Ren.

"Uhm… isn't that because their CM is rumored to be shoe-in for Summer Television Award as the best CM?" The older Ogata wondered, "There's no official confirmation yet, but it's the most talked about CM at the moment… and it's just first episode, there's second one before the end of summer I heard."

"Hn? Do they looks like they just have won an award to you?" He cocked his head, "And Hiroaki?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you dare to curl up in your seat here." Seiji threatened before Hiroaki could try to shrink and damaged his already sorry image even further.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Iizuka Hiroko, previous Mio and current actress who played the Hongo matriarch frowned at the pair who had secluded themselves from the rest of the cast. "Touya Kyouko… rising model and actress."

Her spouse in drama, Takagi Satoshi hummed. "No wonders media are so persistent to ask about her relationship with Tsuruga, they're so close and their chemistry in that soon to be award winning CM is one of the best I have seen in my career."

"This is her first drama though…" The other middle aged actor who played as Katsuki's co-worker, Takei Suda added. "There's another drama but it's not aired yet… and it's a comedy to boot but after the CM and her modelling contract with DIVA are announced I heard something crazy from a female junior in my agency…"

"Something crazy?" Iizuka echoed. "Like what?"

"The director who is in charge of the drama, he was so impressed by her acting he send the rest of auditioners packing in that very moment. Half of them even didn't get any chance to perform." Takei whispered.

Iizuka Hiroko hummed at that, while Takagi gaped in disbelief. "You're joking! Is that even possible?"

He shrugged, "Some says it's because of LME's influence but as veteran we know better… that president of theirs is rumored to be very eccentric but he is so clean in his operation. Beside… Touya Kyouko is like LME's female version of Tsuruga Ren, does she looks like she need connection? LME is a large company but I doubt it has any influence on major international brand like DIVA or A'vidy…" And she started on small time brand like Monogatari, which by now was getting famous because of her.

"Then Ogata-kantoku personally scouted her, not for one but two roles." Iizuka added with a sigh, "My Mio and Mizuki… that director looks unreliable but I don't think he is the type that would be brave enough to delay an audition just for a newbie actress."

In fact it was a close call for the audition to finish just in time to find the remaining cast member.

"Definitely the girl everyone have their eyes on now…" They glanced at the press eyeing the secluded pair. "I think we should feel resigned to be forgotten today… they all have their eyes set on Tsuruga-kun and Touya-san."

 **And with the most talked about pair…**

"You're nervous."

"So are you."

They had been getting nervous, the closer this day coming. Especially since the leak about Commercial Awards that came up out of nowhere, and there was no denial coming from the sponsor of Summer Television awards at all. Then the news about nomination, the official one was out few days ago. The CM was nominated, and just like that people concluded it would win the awards.

Kyouko sighed, "Why it get so out of hands like this? We even have not started the shooting for second part of the CM for summer season." There was some clips but because of the positive response of the first episode, Tomita-san wanted to make sure it was as good if not better than the first.

There would be reshooting to make sure of that in few weeks as the designers team wanted to redo their design for the second part too.

"Now I wish I forgot the beating from that night about my delusion in love." Ren grunted to himself. "It would make all these messes

easier to swallow." If the light hearted romance in the CM shifted for the second episode, it would be instant death for both of them.

"Go figures denying all the rumors nicely won't work forever… what they expect coming from us anyway?" Kyouko wondered out loud. "I hope they remember this press conference is about Dark Moon not us."

Ren sighed at her concern, "What do you expect when you went at steady pace and after you came back from New York you speed up to max?"

"Sorry, but I wasn't looking at my speedometer, Senpai…" She deadpanned, "And now we can't even mingle with the rest of the cast." Not when they were talking about the two of them. "And Ogata-kantoku also…"

Ren sweat-dropped at the director who seemed to be in the middle of a sound scolding from his brother. "Thank you for bringing his brother along, Touya… Ogata-san's presence seems to help him." Their previous meetings for this drama had been a tense affair between the cast and the director. "Although it seems our fellow cast members are already losing faith in him real fast."

Well, he didn't exactly inspire confidence with his looks and attitude. "Ogata-san said his brother will somehow pull it through…"

"Somehow?"

Kyouko became quiet before she spoke again, "He also said if possible we should divert attention from Ogata-kantoku."

"Such a good brother." Ren smiled at that, "Though… considering your choice of role, you've successfully drawing attention from what I see."

Kyouko was ticked, "Unwanted attention…" She corrected. "And half of it is yours, remember?"

Then again this drama, considering who the father of Ogata brothers was _that_ legend. Some attention it gathered had been for the wrong reason already. Kyouko understood why Ogata-san was worried for his older brother, and that was also why she asked some favor from Waya to make it possible for Ogata-san to come.

Though… to be honest her position and Ren's were just slightly better.

* * *

 **Queen Record**

" _Let's turn to the lead actor and actress…"_

Haruki eyed the live press conference warily, "So it has begun."

One of her staffs, Ogi commented. "Remake of Tsukigomori… the name changed to Dark Moon now." They add the original name below the new one though.

"English name may sounds modern but it's just feel not as deep as the original name."

It seemed while these guys didn't watch the drama themselves, it still left a vivid memory in their childhood because their mothers were so obsessed with it. Such a wall her friend had to overcome, especially considering nowadays there were more working mothers, the challenge to match Tsukigomori's record was not easy.

"And the lead actor from twenty years ago was really good looking."

"Hozu Shuuhei, right?"

And the actor who was playing as Tsukigomori's Katsuki was a legend and a hero of Japan entertainment industry. It would be tough on Hiroaki's cast members, the pressure to surpass the original casts.

"Tsuruga Ren now is the most famous actor in Japan but…"

"Can't tell if the 'level' is the same, we're comparing him to a legend after all."

"As for actress?"

"Ah… the girl who sat beside him, Touya Kyouko… she is getting famous really quick lately. Can't say she is the best or most famous, but she is really the most talked about at the moment. Especially after her famous interview in Kimagure Rock."

"How so?"

"Eeh I didn't watch it yet but my friend who did, he said… at least for that short moment he fell in love with her."

"Huh? Seriously?"

Speaking of certain actress whose acting Hiroaki fell head over heels in love with. Haruki knew Kyouko was good, but for Hiroaki to not offer one but two roles for her to choose as she please… and not to mention, somehow that reckless decision of his was leaked to media.

Flashback

" _Haruki… I don't know how, but they found out! What should I do?"_

" _How did Kyouko-chan react to this? You have seen her since this news is out, right?"_

" _Uhm… yes, just yesterday. She just… laughed it off, forgave me and act like there's nothing wrong with it!" Then he added, "Though she said there are other things she should worry more… Touya-san and Tsuruga-kun also have this dark air around them whenever I met them lately, did I do something wrong? What if they decide to leave my Dark Moon?! Huwaa…"_

" _Hiroaki! Get a hold of yourself!"_

 _End of flashback_

Maybe she still had a fight with Tsuruga-kun, she was unsure if it was a good news or not for Shou. Looking at how cutely bratty Shou nowadays over her, especially after the CM Stealing Glance she was a little swayed to root for him. Though in her opinion Shou had nonexistent chance to win Kyouko over.

As for the girl, this was her first press conference and yet she didn't seem nervous.

A Yamato Nadeshiko indeed, the girl had the nerve of steel. It was hard to believe with how at ease she handled the media, she had been in this industry only since last winter. Then again she must have gotten some coaching from her agency and as the daughter of prominent family, she would know how to handle attention.

" _Even though both drama still essentially follow the same story, Dark moon will be a slightly different version from the original and it sets in the present, allowing our audience to enjoy different charm of the new drama… It's just right to change the name to emphasize this point."_

Good, Hiroaki managed to answer critical question on his decision to change the name. So far so good… now if the taboo question was not asked. Though there was another critical question that shouldn't be asked, and not to Hiroaki but certain pair media was so curious about. Though it seems because of their reputation for being so tight lipped about their relationship, the press were taking their sweet time to test the water with non-invasive questions.

Which also meant they would refrain asking the taboo question to Hiroaki, and put the pair in alert. Provoking both Touya Kyouko and Tsuruga Ren would be the last thing they wanted. Anytime now, this conference felt peaceful but-

" _A question for Touya-san, about how you were offered both role of Mizuki and Mio of your choosing."_

They asked it!

" _Considering the attention brought to your CM, Stealing Glance where you two play as lovers… why is that in this most anticipated drama of the year, Touya-san deliberately choose to play Hongo Mio, a role of enemy to Tsuruga-san's Katsuki?"_

This could be even worse than the taboo question about Hiroaki's father!

" _A lot of fans express their negative response to this decision of yours, Touya-san… so we would like to hear your opinion and Tsuruga-san's about it."_

* * *

 **Back in Conference Room**

Ren and Kyouko expected this kind of question, this was all because they were hyped up for their good chemistry and then people got disappointed to not see them together in the drama. The commercial and the nomination if anything drive the press crazy over them.

Kyouko would have felt guilty that people was upset by her decision to play Hongo Mio, but she was determined to not let her decision making swayed by anything but her own will this time. Beside she was not alone up on this stage.

The kimono wearing girl glanced to her side where Ren was sitting, and they smiled in unison at each other. The same smile they gave each other in their famous CM, a simple gesture that was enough to disperse any misconception they had a fight behind the screen.

Then they turned their attention back to the pers, and Kyouko stepped down from her chair gracefully. "First of all I would like to apologize for disappointing our fans with my decision." Then without delay, she gave them her best apologetic bow, dignified without lowering herself.

Their reaction was immediate, as they didn't expect a sincere and straight apology from her. Touya Kyouko was famous for her way to deal with media which could be summarized as goose chase. If she didn't want to tell, and you pressed on, she would play with play verbal games with you to send your mind reeling in confusion. She was polite but not always pleasant.

"As for why I choose to play as Hongo Mio…" She trailed off as she sat back down. "I want to become Hongo Mio."

?

In the end she still played with words! "Please elaborate Touya-san! Why would you want to be Mio?" She was not getting away with such a brush off answer!

"Of course." Kyouko was beaming at them now, as if she was waiting for them to ask. "It's simple really."

Damn it, did they fall into a trap?

Ren felt like laughing at how tense and alert the press were when dealing with Kyouko, as if they expected her to strangle them verbally or something. "She wants to try to be my enemy… I was pretty hurt when I heard that."

Silence… they expected Kyouko to say something witty to lead them astray not Ren joining in the fray.

"Ara...I believe that's not the only thing I said." She replied him, "There's deeper reason than wanting to try acting out a girl who hates you, Senpai…"

"Didn't you say it's a simple reason?" Ren reminded her.

"It sounds simple but with deeper meaning." She amended.

He smirked playfully at her, "How profound of you."

"Thank you." She returned blithely before turning her attention back to the pers, smiling sheepishly. "Now, where was I before Tsuruga-senpai distracted me?"

"I believe you're about to explain your profound reason to play Mio." Ren told her with a sigh, "Though I am unsure how wanting to bully your Senpai on camera is in any way profound…" He said as shaking his head in amusement.

She cleared her throat, blushing a little. "Let's pretend we never heard that, shall we? Ladies and gentlemen?"

Slowly everyone in vicinity started to laugh, smiling at their antics. They might be rumored to be together and often paired in media but the chance to get interview with both rarely happened and so far it only happened once in Kudo Yukiko's anniversary party. They knew them in media and rumors, but never the real them live interacting with each other.

Kyouko took a deep breathe, at least now no one looked like they were smelling blood. "I want to become Hongo Mio, and that's my honest thought… after I finished reading original novels of Tsukigomori my mother lend me from her precious collection."

She read them all?

"Mio was a weak girl at the start of Tsukigomori." She had to hold on and pushed forward. "She gave in to jealousy, hatred, and self-pity… it's hard to sympathize with her even with her background story. I can honestly say I didn't like her at all at first."

Kyouko could feel Iizuka-san's gaze boring hole on her back.

"However as the story goes on I start to see her strength, how aware she was of her dark side, her weakness… and when she sees Mizuki she started to realize she can no longer feel she become the way she was because of her family especially her sister, misfortunes that befell her. It's her own choice to be ugly, cruel and sad…"

They became stunned at her answer.

"How many of us can do that? Comparing ourselves to a better person, enduring blows to our self worth and pride to see our wrong. Mio did it and started to change herself, even going against her family for what is right. She becomes a character I can't help but admire." Her eyes shone with determination and voice thick with conviction.

Then she smiled, a sincere and bright smile that drew people in. "Is it any wonder I want to be Hongo Mio?"

A small round of applause welcomed her answer and Kyouko bowed from her seating position, relieved she got it over with.

"So Touya said…" Came Ren's voice interrupting her thought. "Very profound, but I still believe Touya just want to bully me. She can't help herself to such a chance…" He chuckled softly.

Kyouko turned to Ogata-kantoku who seemed to be as dazed as the rest of the cast, "Kantoku… senpai asked for it, so please allow me… it's such a good chance so I might as well enjoy bullying him as much as I can."

"And she admit it." Ren sighed dramatically, "As Touya have said her part, I believe I was also asked on my opinion about her choice to play as Hongo Mio… I enjoy acting with Touya regardless of who she is to me on screen. It won't change that we're friends off stage… thank you."

Another round of applause followed, Kyouko and Ren let out a mental sigh of relieve. _'Saved!'_ And the time was running out too, so-

"Ah! One more question for Ogata-kantoku!" A journalist raised his hand, "I heard that Date Hirotaka-kantoku who directed Tsukigomori is your father."

There was always one journalist who couldn't read the atmosphere.

"You've been using your real family name Date all this time."

Or not considerate enough in pursue of a scandalous headlines.

"So why you're using your Ogata as your family name now?"

Suddenly someone who didn't belong on stage was instantly teleported by the director's side, snatching microphone Hiroaki clutched as if in prayer and answered. "Because I want us to share the same surname again… is there a problem with our name?" Different Ogata answered their question with another question. "I don't think so, right? Hiroaki?"

"Right." The elder answered robotically.

Somehow he managed to stay awake until the room was swiftly vacated by the pers, but not long enough so a good chunk of his cast saw him fell off of his chair and caught by his brother before he hit the floor.

Kyouko looked at growling Ogata Seiji in worry, "I want the name of that stupid journalist who ask that stupid question." Both brothers had not seen their father for years, he might as well be dead to them.

The irony was Date Hirotaka's original name was Ogata, and he changed his name after he was disowned to pursue his career as a director. After their mother passed away, Seiji was taken in by his grandparents while Hiroaki stayed with their father. Seiji didn't see how it was any of their business if at last Hiroaki wanted Ogata family name like he did. Especially since Seiji went through trouble to plead to his grandparents for it.

"...Okay…" She supposed Ogata-san deserve to know where to send a complain at least, and brotherly love would be enough to swoon her uncle.

The last question was definitely asking for a scandal.

* * *

 **Yasuda Kinen Hospital (7PM…)**

"I am really sorry for the trouble I cause to everyone." Hiroaki said gloomily, as his brother passed his credit card to the hospital staff in charge behind payment counter.

Haruki who had came rushing to hospital when she heard the news of his panic attack just smiled indulgently. "You really scares us, Hiroaki."

The director glanced at his brother who didn't even bat an eye at the hospital bill that was very expensive because he forgot where did he put his insurance card at their shared condo. "I am sorry I am broke, Seiji." Failed as a director, and now as an older brother with leeching off of his richer brother.

"Huh? I make enough to live comfortably and more." Seiji grunted, "You can pay me back later." Seiji didn't need it, but Hiroaki would feel better.

Haruki giggled at that, recalling how Seiji had a sport car at a very young age. "You're certainly richer than us, I'd never guess playing traditional game like Go pays so well. Then again I should have known, Kyouko-chan is too rich for a newbie actress."

Seiji glared at her as he pocketed the receipt of hospital bill. "That's simply because I am doing very well in my job, same case for Kyouko-san… we certainly earn more than a salaryman."

"Ara, Ogata-san...bragging about the perks of our profession again?" An amused voice said from behind him.

The 9-Dan player glanced at his teacher's daughter with a scoff, "It's not bragging if it's true…. How did you know we're here?" He asked curiously. "And what's with that get up?"

Her ebony hair was pulled up in ponytail with small french braid, her amber eyes covered in red framed glasses. She was also wearing casual one piece dress in deep maroon with light pink cardigan. She also wore light makeup on her eyes in pink shade and rose colored lipstick.

"I can't walk around freely in kimono anymore without being mobbed." She explained, "Though the funny thing is… even knowing I model for Avidy and DIVA, people don't recognize me in western clothes."

The perk of strong traditional image of her, change to western clothes and no one could recognize her.

"Ogata-san, you forgot your phone in conference room." She waved the silver phone in her hand before passing it to its owner. "So I have to call Asami-san to ask."

"Where's Yun?" He asked, eyeing empty spot where her shadow and manager supposed to be.

Kyouko sighed at that, "When I was working, Ki'in called about some mix up in my schedule and how they've just decided every Japanese players involved in International Convention in America have to participate in next _World Amateur Go Championship_ but our schedules clashed terribly so Yun-sensei have to personally go to the office to settle it."

Ogata groaned at that. "Of all things to mismanage… Shimano-san will be participating so I will come to support him. Even if you're busy make sure to say hello." Then he reached out for his wallet and groaned, "I run out of cash… wait for me, I will go draw some cash first… then I will drop you off and hopefully I won't be late for my date. Hiroaki, you're going with Haruki, ne?"

"Hai."

"No worries, I already have a ride so have fun, Ogata-san." She told the younger Ogata who shrugged as walking away to nearest ATM center in the hospital. "So, are you feeling well now, Ogata-kantoku?"

The director nodded, "Yes… sorry for all the trouble."

"I'm glad to hear that." She sighed in relief, "Now I've returned Ogata-san's phone and checking on you, I have to be home soon." Then she took out a DVD case with no label from her bag and pressed it to Hiroaki's hand. "This is for you, Ogata-kantoku… please watch it! I insist! But please be discreet because uhm… I shouldn't give this to anyone yet but I really want you to see it! Kantoku!"

Hiroaki blinked owlishly at the clear case with confusion written all over his face. "Alright… I will watch it at home later." What was this anyway?

"Then, I shall take my leave." She beamed at them.

Haruki stopped her, "Wait, Kyouko-chan… please go with us for dinner as thanks for dropping by for Hiroaki." Which was so sweet of her to take time between her busy schedule. "I would love to chat with you too since it's been a while." And they didn't part in the best condition, she also want to know more about the girl and Shou. Perhaps she could convince Kyouko to be more civil to Shou and changed her mind about not working ever again with him.

Her answer was prompt, "No, thank you Asami-san… you don't have to do that."

As polite as ever, and apparently she was right that now Kyouko was avoiding everyone related to Shou like a plague. Haruki even suspect Kyouko refused Tsukigomori at first partly because she was the one who recommended it.

"Is that so?" Haruki held up her phone, she liked the girl but she was not so nice to let this slide. "Then, if you don't come I will give your cell number." Which was recorded in her call log today. "To Shou."

"Eh?" Her eyes widened in shock.

Haruki grinned, her tactic was working but before she could celebrate a large hand gently and smoothly slid her phone off of her grip. "Huh?"

She glanced behind her and gaped at the sight of a very tall man wearing baseball cap and sunglasses erasing the call log from her phone so calmly as if he owned her phone, then without slightest hint of hesitation placed it back to her open hand.

"Tsuruga-kun?" Hiroaki beside her asked hesitantly.

The man placed his index finger over his lips. "Shh…" Then turned towards Kyouko. "Shall we go get some dinner?"

She was frowning at him, "I told you to wait, you're attracting too much attention…" She glanced around, there were not too many people around but he drew their attention still. "And that's very rude." She was referring to messing with someone's phone.

"It's also very rude to give your phone number to blackmail you." The man who was almost 100% suspected as Tsuruga Ren said. "And to _that_ guy no less."

Haruki suddenly felt like she was in hot water with Tsuruga Ren. "I…" She didn't meant any harm but-

"So, our dinner?"

"Ah, right…" She glanced at them, "If it's fine with you, would you like to come with us? Since we've reserved a table already."

Haruki shook her head, "No! I am really sorry for interrupting, I didn't know you have a dinner date!" With Tsuruga Ren of all people, no wonder the man was so pissed with Shou. He was Kyouko's boyfriend all along.

"But-" Kyouko was about to correct her but Ren interjected.

"I am glad you understand, Asami-san." The actor gave her his brightest smile that for reason Haruki didn't get was scary to her. "I hope you also understand that… we would like to avoid to be associated with certain musician under your wings, and please don't make light of this situation… especially since we can't be hold responsible if that guy get in more trouble than he already has."

Shou was not joking Tsuruga had it in him to threaten people!

Kyouko stared at him in disbelief, _'His mask! His mask! It's…"_

"If I see that _guy_ anywhere near my-"

He never got to finish his sentence as this time it was Kyouko's turn cutting him off, "We're so sorry Asami-san! Ogata-kantoku! But we have to go now, so please excuse us!" Before speeding off, dragging her senior along with her to nearest exit.

Haruki had never felt so glad to see someone gone from her sight before.

Hiroaki was sparkling with delight, "Aah… truly Katsuki is a role made just for him, that darkness and possessiveness is so Katsuki." He sighed wistfully, "I hope he can pull the same expression for Mizuki…"

She stared at her friend in disbelief, "Hiroaki, sometimes you're so brave when most people like me are scared out of my mind…"

Never guess Tsuruga Ren had a face like that, and Haruki supposed Shou really had no survival instinct if he picked a fight with the number one actor. That guy seemed to be ready to tear Shou apart if the boy was as much as looking at Kyouko the wrong way.

* * *

 **On the road**

Because his porsche was too flashy they were using her car that had been repainted in dull grey over it's original yellow. So Yun-sensei went to Ki'in by taxi, and Ren's porsche was in his kondo. They were eating out today because the Touya couple had a date and Akira went to Ashiwara's place for a sleepover.

"Senpai, you don't have to go that far." She told him, "You're scaring Asami-san." Strangely Ogata-kantoku looked delighted for some reason.

Ren was in bad mood, "I don't usually go around scaring woman, but from what I see… people around Fuwa seems to make light of your avoidance of him."

She sighed at that, "What do you expect? To them… especially women he flirted with, he is just a harmless and spoiled boy they could pamper."

"And that's why I make myself clear, that unlike them I take your problem with him seriously and I don't appreciate they think it's anything they can make light of."

"Even at the expense of your public persona mask?" She asked incredulously. "In front of his producer no less?"

"Yes." She was worth it, she had always been that precious.

 **Review Please  
My exam is done WOHOOO! **


	28. Episode 27

**This chapter is HARD, and I can't find a good point to stop ^^  
But it's long enough that we have no space for OMAKE ha ha ha**

* * *

 **Episode 27: Limited Sky's Moon**

It was fine, showing his real face a little if that meant peoples on Fuwa's side to start taking a hint.

"If you say so…" He was getting restless lately and Kyouko didn't want to trouble him over her. So she switched the topic. "But what a shame… we planned to ask Ogata-kantoku to have dinner with us to talk about the drama."

"It's not the right time anyway." Ren supposed, "Not after he collapsed like that at mere question on his name…"

She nodded, "You're right… I think he had cold feet before the press conference for that worry alone." Kyouko murmured softly, "I have a famous father whose shadow is so big over me in Go world myself but I… don't think I get the feeling of wanting to get away from his shadow as desperately as Ogata-kantoku wants…"

Of course she didn't, Kyouko was much stronger than him or Ogata-kantoku. He was just more successful in the changing name and getting out of his father's shadow, with going to another side of the world.

They at last arrive at the restaurant, which belonged to a family friend of hers and very discreet with their customers. It surprised Ren that for once Kyouko suggested such a fancy place, especially with agreement he paid if they eat out. Then again privacy had its price. The owner of restaurant Kirinoya greeted Kyouko herself, which was a surprise for a woman in her early thirties by the name Inui Hinako to own a prestigious restaurant at such a young age.

Ren was even more surprised to feel hostility coming in waves from the motherly looking woman who led them to a private booth that even had TV and shot him a warning glare ' _don't try anything funny._ ' before leaving the room.

"She doesn't like me." He said in amazement. "I mean, right on first sight… why?"

She shrugged, "To be fair she doesn't like most men."

Ren translated that statement and let out a small 'oh' before deciding to forget it. "Did people talk about it behind your back?" Ren asked, continuing their previous topic since he curious if she just really didn't care or hiding it better than he thought.

She hummed, "Too much credit in subtlety, I even got some who said it to my face… quite often. It didn't help Ki'in is so lax with me because of my position as their spokesperson."

Ren sighed, _of course_ when jealousy and envy were concerned subtlety more often than not was overrated. "So, what did you do?"

"Eh… I just tuned them out and ask them to come at me on Goban properly instead of… well, mouthing me off."

That was so her, "Wish you can spare some of that spunk for Ogata-kantoku." And for him.

"Don't make fun of me, I just don't think there's any point to let their words to get me mentally…" She narrowed her eyes, "Not to mention I don't recall there's anything I achieve that is not by my own power, sure I have lots of leeways in Ki'in but being the daughter of a Meijin didn't win me pro title, Wakajisen, success in International convention or even my rank… and even if those achievement seems tiny beside my father's four titles. They're my pride…"

"Touya…"

"You've been acting weird lately." Ren tensed, "Your nervousness today too… it's not for the same reason as mine at least not completely, looking at you and Ogata-kantoku it feels like there's something similar… like you two are in the same wavelength…"

How could she see through him this much? "I…"

"I am not asking." She told him bluntly, "I am stating it… perhaps it's irresponsible of me to say this but if you're afraid and in doubt of yourself when compared to someone greater you have no pride in yourself and you're the one who discredit yourself more than anyone."

He was stunned by her words, it really hit the target.

Then she abruptly turned on the TV, "Anyway… I wanted to invite Ogata-kantoku because I wanted him to watch this." She rummaged her bag and fished out the other copy of one she gave to the director. "This would be out soon but since I did such a good job I got a free copy early." She hummed before putting the DVD on the player, "This private room is also used for business meeting, that's why they also have DVD player."

Ren sweat-dropped, so the reason they reserved this room was for this?! Why did she go through so much trouble?

"Here we go." Then for some reason she abandoned her seat across hiss and took the one beside him. What was she up to? "Please watch this closely, Senpai."

Then on the screen a grand theater came to live.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Nayuki's Residence…**

"You know… when I found out about Fuwa's weakness I didn't expect Tsukigami of all people to throw himself to the wolves." Hoshitani couldn't help but say, eyeing the closed door of bedroom Tsukigami used for the night.

Nayuki sighed, "I am surprised too… I don't know what Sachou said ,but after their private meeting Tsukigami-kun ripped the finished original version of Limited Sky apart and rewrote the lyrics."

"Is he alright?" Kuga wondered, "I mean he of all people… called us and said something like he want a sleepover so he won't be home this week at all." That was so out of character for their resident ice cube, whose closest melting point was cracking up over Tengenji's lame joke.

"What do you expect? He is going to release all of his pent up emotion for years to public by the time his PV is out, and his family wouldn't miss it for sure!" Tengenji crossed his arms in annoyance. "Well, it would be hypocrite of us to not be completely honest after what we found about Fuwa's songs… but…"

He eyed the PV playing on TV for them to see. "This is already at the level of stripping yourself naked in public."

Kuga nodded in agreement. "So admirable of him."

"Very heroic." Hoshitani added. "He set a new bar for us to follow."

"So brave." Nayuki sighed in admiration.

Tengenji disagreed, "Perhaps, but he is also so dumb to do this to himself, curling up in your guest room like a kid." Then he banged the door of Nayuki's guest room for the third time that night.

"Oi! Tsukigami! If you want to sulk all night and curled up in your futon like a kid, it's up to you but… get yourself together by tomorrow and don't you dare to come out with a face like criminal facing his execution, ya hear me?!"

Silence…

"Oi! Tsukigami! You can't hole up in there forever! We have a job tomorrow!" Tengenji was freaking out now.

"He will come out if he is hungry right?" Nayuki tried to be positive. But once again only Tengenji's knocking and perpetual silence from the guest room answered him.

* * *

 **Ogata's Kondo**

"I really want to see that DVD Kyouko-chan gave you." Haruki insisted, uncaring of how shameless she looked. "I mean… that girl have a knack in giving people heart attack so…"

Hiroaki placed his shoes neatly on the extra shelf Seiji added after he moved in, "I don't think Touya-san would give me anything heart attack worthy."

"You would never know, Kyouko-chan is very unpredictable." Haruki said with a fond smile. "And to be honest if there's any regret in recommending her to you it would be whether or not you can handle her."

Hiroaki wandered over to their living room and straight to the TV, "Eh? But she seems to be a very well behaved actress… a little eccentric perhaps, but she is a pro Go player and it seems to be secondary requirement for the job."

Haruki sweat-dropped, "Are you implying all pro Go player are weird including your little brother, Seiji?" Haruki used to have crush on Seiji after Hiroaki introduced them but it didn't go anywhere with how absorbed the younger boy in his job and Haruki never get to know him better beyond Hiroaki's handsome and reliable little brother label.

He nodded, turning the TV and DVD player on before inserting the disc. "Yes, especially this old Honinbou, Seiji couldn't stop to complain about.. In fact I think he talk about him more to me than about his girlfriend."

Haruki pretended she didn't hear that, "So…" She made herself comfortable on the leather sofa in the living room that was so Seiji to get. "What is this? A movie?"

The scene started in moderately busy street somewhere in Tokyo at night, before a boy in school uniform blazer stood out in the middle of the crowd and the camera zoomed in to his face. A handsome boy with midnight blue hair and eyes. "That's…"

Tsukigami Kaito?!

On the screen the scenery faded to a theater and Hiroaki who took his seat beside Haruki frowned, "A play? A documentation movie?"

"No." Haruki swallowed, "It's Tsukigami Kaitou's PV." It should be out by tomorrow.

 _I stretched out my hands as a child to the cloudless sky…  
Before I knew it,  
I had given it up as a distance I couldn't reach!_

The director was mesmerized, shaking as each word the boy sung was as if made to grab his heart and squeezed it in the most painful way possible.

 _I was always chasing after someone else's back… Ooh~  
and everything I had achieved,  
They started to look fake!_

Haruki gaped in shock, this was even worse than the interview. What the heck Kyouko wanted to achieve? Open his fresh wound the conference inflicted and rubbed the salt over it? "Hiroaki! You don't have to watch this PV, it's…"

The director grab her shoulder before she could move to turn off the TV. "NO! I want to keep watching! Please!" The whole time his eyes was locked to the screen as if hypnotized by the boy and goddess who played a prank on the boy.

 _My impatience was rising  
I wasn't even able to run away  
I was tied down by my feelings of inferiority  
and it hurt to be compared!_

 _Always concerned by someone else's gaze,  
I should abandon my cowardly self  
I keep on searching for the key to the locked door  
But I stumble without finding the right answer_

 _Before I knew it, I was lost deep inside my heart_

 _I gazed at the lonely sky, with my arms wrapped around my knees_

The boy was on his knees, the raw pain in his face was so real as he gazed at the skylight, at the sky beyond the glass covered gap.

 _In the limited sky…_

After the PV ended, Hiroaki couldn't help himself and he cried…

* * *

The short PV ended and Haruki felt overwhelmed by it, _'Such raw emotion, inferiority, frustration, despair and then hope…'_ This was no longer a PV but an artistic collaboration video, but the song and the singer himself was also… Then she recalled her call with Kyouko and how she let her curiosity taking reign of her lips and asked about the other PV that would compete with Shou's.

" _Which is better, such out of the blue question Asami-san…"_ She sounded amused before answering. _"For sure I know who is the better actor, and I don't dare to assume I have the qualification to tell which is the better singer and even unfair who have better PV since I am talking to you Asami-san…"_

That girl knew all along!

" _But one thing for sure, his song… Prisonner, no matter how good or original… it would_ _ **never**_ _touch the heart of its listener the way Tsukigami-kun's Limited Sky does."_

That Shou's greatest weakness was…

" _Stardust group members really want to beat him… they even listen to all his song and study them. I never pay attention to what he sings so I wouldn't know but they said…"_

Of all people who found out, it was his rivals!

" _His songs, some of them especially romantic ones always have_ _ **superficial**_ _feel in them as if he never know what he is singing about. He is never honest about himself, it's no wonder…"_

For after so long Shou was exposed like this.

" _I almost feel sorry he released a romantic song with heavy theme like Prisoner in the same time as Tsukigami-kun, because even if he beat Limited Sky with Prisoner in ranking chart… if he still have his pride and listen to the song objectively, he won't feel like he win at all…"_

If there was anything Shou was proud of and would see objectively no matter what, it was music.

"Ne, Haruki… when is the full song would be out?" Hiroaki asked in a daze, "Can I pre-order it by now? Oh… there's info about pre-order, so in a week hm."

"You want to buy… a single sung by an idol?!" That was so unlike Hiroaki to do that!

He fidgeted, "But after watching this PV, there's no way I can't not buy the single! I want to hear the rest of the song!"

Haruki gaped in shock, _he really wanted the song!_ He didn't even think twice about it! This song, the target audience was not limited to gender or age like Shou's, she could imagine students or workers pressured to success and feeling inferior because of their lack of achievement would be touched by this song. A complex most people wouldn't dare to speak out and this song was telling them ' _someone understand your pain.'_ and from how Hiroaki reacted, the singer really stole their hearts.

Anyone who compared Prisoner and Limited Sky in spite of its different genre would be able to tell, Shou's heart was not in his song at all. His song would feel empty in comparison of Tsukigami's. The only saving grace was Limited Sky was not a romantic song.

"Wait… next week Shou is…" He was going to promote his PV in Fuji TV and in that show, Shouko said she was so worried because…

Stardust Group would be there too! She called Shouko right away, ignoring Hiroaki who had replayed the video for the third time in a row.

"Shouko! Cancel Shou's appearance in On'Music for next week quick!" Haruki told the manager without any greeting.

Shouko sounded confused, "Why?"

"It seems LME or their president are not done yet with Shou…" Perhaps this was her paranoia talking but she didn't put it pass that eccentric papa wolf of a president LME had to do this. Such a clean and cunning play.

"Huh? But I can't cancel that! With Shou being banned from three studios, if I cancel anything after pulling some strings I am going to endanger his career!" Shouko told the producer. "What's wrong with On'Music?"

Haruki sighed, "You get him the same time slot with Stardust Group, if you think banned from studios is bad wait until defeated in public…"

* * *

 **Back in Kirinoya**

Ren placed his temple against his laced hands, feeling so numb and full of feelings at the same time. With his face covered he didn't even dare to look at her because he didn't know what kind of face he had now.

Was that song meant to kill him or something?

"You… give the same disc to Ogata-kantoku?"

"I did."

"He is certainly in tears by now or fainted because of heart attack."

"Maybe…"

He sighed, "You… you don't get the concept of holding back at all, do you?"

"If it doesn't help anyone, why bother?"

He couldn't tell his lips was curving to a smile involuntarily at her words. "You're planning something for Mio's debut, aren't you."

"Maybe…" She was humming now. "She didn't come together in my head yet but I have some clues."

"Is she going to give Ogata-kantoku a heart attack?"

"Maybe?"

He sighed, "Thank you for the heads up, I will try to soften the blow for him."

Kyouko smiled sheepishly, "I am really sorry, Senpai… but hey! I am betting my career on the line here!"

Ren gaped at her, "You… are planning something that could get you fired?"

"I have no concrete plan at all, but I am sure it's going to be a do or die situation… Mio's debut would either be spectacular or I would get fired." She admitted shyly. "There's a good reason why I disagree with this job at first."

Ren sweat-dropped, it had been a while but he was once again reminded if she was forced to do something she hated, instead of backing down she would run to it at full speed instead. For sure, their president was expecting her to do this.

* * *

 **Roman no Engekibu's Studio**

She was the prince of this school and gathering attention from ladies and awe from gentlemen was as natural as breathing to her. Girls were so cute, flocking to her simply to enjoy sweet company. They were all had fun, simply painless and and beautiful.

"So you change your perfume, my dear?" Kashima-kun leaned down, caressing the lady's silky locks close to her nose so she could get more of the sweet scent.

"Yes…" Her lady breathed out. "Do I smell weird?"

Shaking her head, Kashima-kun corrected. "No, I thought a rose fairy just appeared before my eyes. Your fragrance is a scent of love, Hime-sama."

Her best friend, Mikoshiba stared unabashedly at her. "And so the prince of our school is a girl because she is the only one in school who can call girls Hime with straight face."

"So it's sign of the boy's respect?" Sakura said in deadpan voice.

" **Cut!"**

Glad she got her introduction scene done in one take, and to wear spring uniform in summer was quite humid! All because at first and second episode they already wear spring uniform, real life timeline be damned. Thankfully they could switch in latter episodes, but she was unfortunate that the next two episodes had Kashima-kun too. All of them were on location shoot because this was a school drama.

"Kyouko-san… congratulation for your second drama and about the CM…" Tengenji trailed off the last part awkwardly, wiping his sweat covered forehead with towel.

Tsukigami nodded in acknowledgment, "Congratulation… though it seems you fielded a lot of unpleasant questions from reporters too."

Kyouko sighed at that, the rest of Stardust group was not on set today because they didn't appear until later episodes. "Part of our job… though you guys better be careful too, it seems paparazzi is getting sneakier lately."

Tengenji leaned in, "That's just around you Kyouko-san… because Tsuruga-san've never been rumored with anyone but you. The first one that's plausible anyway, because you two are so close so they think if they're patient you will slip."

"There's nothing to slip to be honest." Kyouko said as adjusting her tie absentmindedly. "Anyway Tengenji-kun…"

"Hai?"

"Is that girl who play Mika, the backstage girl… Sudou Yuka is still looking at this direction?" Kyouko's back was facing the brown haired actress.

Tengenji who was facing Kyouko of course could see the girl was indeed doing that. "Yeah…. Such a heated glare."

"What's her problem?" Tsukigami wondered.

"Senpai's fangirl I believe."

They sweat-dropped at that, "Being his friend must be tough, Kyouko-san."

Kyouko didn't seem fazed, "Their feeling in regards to my friendship to Tsuruga-senpai is none of my concern. I didn't do anything wrong, and I remember my name start to pick up after your PV and Ruriko-chan's… and I am known for my own work not as someone who just act in the same commercial or drama as him."

Sure that being associated with him gave her some fame but not until the press conference Ren openly admitted she was his close friend. They had been vague about it before when Kyouko was just a newbie

Tsukigami smiled sadly at that, "Kyouko-san… you've never feel cowed by people's negative perception of you, have you not?"

Tengenji toyed with his collar, uncomfortable when recalling her first year in Tokyo, and his friend's issue. "Well, it's not like we can shut them up."

It was not like she had never felt cowed, she just learned to live under that pressure and thrive. "And it's nothing new in our profession to be under scrutiny." She shrugged, "Beside, it's not like we hide anything scandalous in our completely platonic relationship… it's pure, wholesome and professional."

They sweat-dropped, _'What kind of friendship is that?'_

"Anoo… Kashima-kun?"

Her Kashima switch flipped on in instance, "Yes, princess? How could I help you?" Rose blooming in her background as the prince sauntered over to the girl.

The two Stardust group members shivered, while on set she turned to Kashima Yuu if any female cast -minus Kanae- called her. She also flirted with them and their director was encouraging this, because all girls with few exception had to be in love with Kashima Yuu. They knew she was always dedicated to her job but still…

"Is her image really alright with acting as this shameless prince?" Tsukigami couldn't help but become worried.

Tengenji shrugged, "It's mostly fine, even in neighborhood she passed it on as emulating Takarazuka theater tradition…"

"I see… but still." Tsukigami blushed as Kyouko as Kashima leaned in very closely as if she was about to kiss the other girl, "How did she keep such a straight face when doing that?!"

"I don't want to know!" Tengenji was also blushing and mentally noted the girl who just fainted was the third one for today, "But Kotonami-san had entrusted us with making sure Kyouko-san didn't go overboard when she is not around!"

However… they were a little scared to approach Kashima-kun to be honest, especially after she called them bambino for blushing too much when watching her flirting.

"If we didn't know she is in character I'd wonder if she is really a Japanese." They grumbled to themselves.

Tsukigami sighed, "In the other hand Tengenji, you…"

"Bambino~" Kashima-kun called him, "The princess wants to speak to you, she wants our autographs!" By princess she meant one of the extra girls.

"Sure." Tengenji grunted, playing along as he accepted the board. "So, who is your name princess?" Then he froze at what he said before his skin started to match his hair from his neck up to the tip of his ears. "I… I mean!"

Tsukigami rolled his eyes, "In the other hand you're so Japanese and fit Mikoshiba's character to a T." Especially the getting carried away with the flow part.

The Kabuki actor looked like a playboy but the truth was, the only female he could flirt with without blushing like mad was his Tavian, a cat.

* * *

 **The next day...**

Momose Itsumi believed her professionalism was top notch for a newcomer in showbiz, and she never let the title as new fast rising star of Japan get to their head. However it didn't mean she didn't feel proud at all for that title, and she cherished it because it was a proof she had been doing a good job to earn it.

So of course when that title was snatched away almost effortlessly by Touya Kyouko she was more than a little hurt. She didn't hold any grudge against the other actress of course because that would be unreasonable but obviously she was not happy either. However she had to admit by reputation wise Touya Kyouko beat her easily, Itsumi might be more famous in Japan but Touya was known internationally while Itsumi was a nobody out there.

Due to her other profession as professional Go player and active in international relationship to promote the ancient game, especially with her lingual skills, it was no wonder she had small fandom already in China and Korea. Also with her latest modelling contract she also started a fandom in states, and her face became known there too.

From rumors she heard, Touya had a lot of offers from foreign clients. Her Yamato Nadeshiko image was exotic and her lingual skills was endearing to them.

 _*Su Young, don't make it sounds like the world is ending… just because Yong-Ha wants to expand his horizon with acting as regular actor in a drama doesn't mean he is losing his mind…*_ Touya Kyouko who was sitting in the corner with script of Dark Moon open on her lap said in fluent Korean to her phone.

 _*Just tell him to be responsible and go through that drama with more effort than usual or I would ignore his net-go game invite for a month… bye.*_

Her manager, a middle aged man by the name Ikeda-san looked impressed. "Wow… she really speaks like a native in Korean drama down to her accent."

Itsumi was also equally impressed, "If she get offer from overseas, she would have no problem for sure."

Ikeda-san smiled at her, "I am glad that you seems alright with Touya-san, after all… because it get out to the press that she was scouted personally by Ogata-kantoku for both Mio and Mizuki…"

Her achievement, winning the role Mizuki by audition that hastily held as soon as Touya confirmed her choice to play Mio was totally ignored by press and public. "There's no point to hold any negative feeling especially since the fault lies in Ogata-kantoku who couldn't keep such information confidential and I will prove it to Japan I deserve the role Mizuki." Not because Touya threw the chance away.

Although… Itsumi couldn't help but envious too, Touya definitely didn't care for attention brought by playing the lead role in Dark Moon. Faced by the two roles, she picked Mio that was much harder and complex to play. Just from the way she chose her jobs, it was obvious Touya didn't really care about the fame, she just took the job she wanted and public attention came naturally to her.

"Hello… I am your hairstylist and makeup artist for today, Sugimoto Maki."

It surprised Momose to see such a handsome man, of mixed blood was a hairstylist instead of a model. "Momose Itsumi, please take care of me today."

The half-French smiled at her and began to work, he didn't miss her wandering eyes to certain actress and model. "I don't recommend saying hello to Kyouko-chan when she is like that." He told her. "She is preoccupied with work to the point she is in a trance… you'd better to leave her alone until she come back to reality."

Huh?

"Wow… so she is a very focused individual, isn't she?" Ikeda-san commented, "As expected of a rising star."

Maki-san nodded, "You can say that…" Then he casually asked, "Is that why a famous actress with little experience in modelling like Momose-san contacted Monogatari when we're looking for more models this season? You're interested in our main model?"

Momose fought down her urge to blush, "Well… she will be my co-star in Dark Moon, so of course I am interested to know her, beside… I also heard that Monogatari is very particular with their model and the photographer is Rinzo Gunji himself… it's a very attractive offer."

"Particular with our model?" Maki-san snorted, "More like Kyouko-chan is the only model who can get our designer's instruction, and the rest can't hold a candle and quit…"

She never pay attention to Monogatari brand before but she remembered some time around October last year, Monogatari made their debut and created quite a stir with their stunning advertisement. About how the model looked otherworldly or something. Speaking of the model, Touya Kyouko was also famous for acting as non-human character, wasn't she?

That was a strange specialization to be honest.

" _Hm…"_

Itsumi rolled her eyes to the side and shocked to see Touya for who knows since when had a bald mannequin used for makeup practice on her table and she was… drawing a scar on its temple?!

Maki-san just laughed, "Please ignore her antics…"

"That's how she usually act?" Ikeda-san asked, "Is she alright?"

"She is completely fine, I assure you." Maki-san went on with his work on her hair. "Kyouko-chan has been like that since she got the offer for Mio, she came whenever she is free and we lend her mannequin, makeup sets and wigs to play with…"

She was… creating her own Mio?!

Looking at how focused she was, Itsumi had to say she worked very hard to earn her reputation. No one could say Touya's talent was just a natural gift, she certainly worked for it.

" _It's out of option… Mio, I really hate you…"_

" _What do you want actually? Make up your mind…"_

Touya now was rubbing the scar she drew off of the mannequin, inspecting the smooth and clean plastic surface before shaking her head. _"No, the scar definitely stays..."_

Then Touya gave the mannequin a glare as she repainted the scar, _"Welcome to twenty first century Mio-ojousama and I can't say you're doing a very good job to fit in!"_ She growled as she pushed a wig on top of the mannequin's head.

Ikeda-san shivered, "Maki-san, are you sure-"

Maki-san just laughed, "Don't worry… she is fine~"

"But-"

"Our Kyouko-chan is fine, she is a little weird but mentally sound I assure you…" Maki-san was expertly pulling half of her hair up in elaborate bun with french braids.

Itsumi ignored their conversation, straining her ears to eavesdrop on Touya. _'Twenty first century? Not fitting in? Scars?'_ She didn't get it at all! "What is she talking about?"

"Ah… never mind what she said." Maki-san was humming now, "Her friend who is also an actress Kanae-chan said Kyouko-chan is a genius method actress, so if she is muttering about random stuffs we should just ignore her…." Maki-san sprayed the bun so it would hold firmly in place, "Genius and crazy is separated by fine line she said… ha ha ha."

Never imagine the proper Japanese lady was an eccentric genius, but Itsumi had to admit the muttering girl who was having one-sided glaring contest with mannequin that by now had a long black wig on couldn't be… normal in any sense.

"Although… it seems Tsuruga-kun get her most of the time when she is like this."

"Eh?"

"So don't worry, if she get like this on set I am sure Tsuruga-kun would be there to sort it out." Maki-san assured the rising actress. "Done… there, we get our first Nekomata-chan~"

Itsumi blinked at that, then looked at her get up closely. She looked so intense with the thick eyeliner shaping her eyes to look bigger and cat like. The bun hairstyle had cat's ear tip like shape. "Nekomata?"

Maki-san nodded, "Yes… this is summer after all, the season for ghost story and cat lazing around in their secret cool places! That's the theme for today's shoot, good luck."

That was the instruction?

Looking at her startled expression Maki quickly added, "If you're confused with our instruction, just follow Kyouko-chan and she will show you the rope."

What did he just say?! He just implied she wouldn't be able to model as instructed and rely on someone for cues?!

"Kyouko-chan, are you back with us yet?"

Touya Kyouko blinked, and her glazed eyes were back to focus. "Maki-san… the other model…" She trailed off before her amber eyes were locked to Itsumi's grey ones. "Oh, It's Momose-san…" She stood up from her seat and walked closer. "How do you do? It's a shame we didn't get any chance to talk before…"

This was the first time Itsumi was in close proximity with Touya Kyouko, because she was always with Tsuruga Ren and had this unapproachable air around them. "I am fine, thank you… it's my pleasure."

She really had a pair of vivid amber eyes, Itsumi couldn't help but noted. They were also very expressive, it sent shiver to her spine with how strong light flickering in those pool of gold.

If not because Maki-san pointed her out, Itsumi would have believed this was a different person. The golden highlight and eyeliner really brought out her honey colored eyes, with leopard dots trailed from one eye to her temple. Unlike Itsumi's elaborate bun, she was given a hair extension with curled tips, with shorter curl around the crown of her head that made it looks like she had cat ears shaped cowlicks.

"Yes?"

Damn, she was caught staring. "Uhm, it's just you looks very different… Touya-san."

"It's the wonder of makeup." She said blithely, "If you'd like I will help you to put on the yukata...since Tsuyu-san is occupied with something else."

Why wouldn't one of the assistants help her instead? Itsumi didn't say this out loud of course and since she had no idea to put on the yukata by herself, she let the other girl to put on the traditional summer wear. Then the other girl put hers by herself.

"It would be a little hot if you're not used to wear it." Touya warned her, "Don't hesitate to ask for towel, alright?"

* * *

As soon as they stepped out of the boutique, Itsumi severely regret underestimating Touya's warning. She could feel herself sweating profusely in her yukata which color matched tri colored cat with beautiful pattern of bell and yarns, the obi looked like it was tied haphazardly and fluttered by the wind like goldfish fins.

"This is very uncomfortable." She couldn't help but say, her manager was quick on his feet and opened a parasol to shield Itsumi from the sun.

Touya sauntered away comfortably as if the heat didn't bother her. She didn't even sweat! Touya's yukata was white in color with cream colored obi, light blue ultramarine dyred the bottom of her yukata with goldfishes swimming in the blue, giving a stunning contrast. Like Itsumi, her obi was tied in ribbon that resemble goldfish fins.

"It's alright… the bamboo forest and old shrine on the back we use is quite cool."

And indeed the shooting location was not as humid, and Itsumi couldn't help but got excited when she spotted the famous photographer, Gunji Rinzo. The photographer called them over and introduced himself to Itsumi and her manager.

"So, Kyouko-chan if you wou-"

Itsumi interjected, "I am sorry but I'd like to go first." She won't copy Touya!

The photographer blinked at the sudden request before shrugging. "Alright, go ahead Momose-san." He gestured towards the small old shrine set and the bamboo forest, it was part of land boutique Monogatari purchased and left as it was for their private photo shoot location. Ichihashi Tsuyu fell in love with the abandoned shrine, the atmosphere of Japanese transient nature in moss covered stone lamps and steps made it ideal for her brand.

"Remember… the theme of this shoot is cat and heat of summer, the image we want to sell is how these yukata looks good even when you girls are not neat and prim under the heat of summer. Because…"

Rinzo Gunji at first was bewildered with crazy concept Monogatari kept selling but now he could see the charm and had no trouble explaining it to his models without their designer around. "Cat looks good even in summer ha ha ha… unlike dogs panting and looking miserable in this weather ha ha ha… so give me a playful and pretty cat."

Itsumi let the nonsensical explanation washed over her, and just picked the main point which was feline like beauty. So she walked towards the shrine and strike a feline pose she learned in yoga, on all four, back arched as she stared intensely at the camera.

The photographer snapped a couple of picture as Itsumi arched some more to sitting position, exposing more of smooth column of her neck, her lips pulled to a playful smile.

Then he stopped, a disappointed look on his face. "Well, Momose-san… you're definitely get the cat like right but you didn't give us the right cat."

Her eyes widened in shock at that, "Not the right cat?" She quickly stood up and sauntered over to the photographer.

"Yes… you give me a beautiful big cat, a leopard perhaps…" Rinzo Gunji drawled on, "What designer of Monogatari want is a normal cat, either domesticated one or stray." He corrected her. "Beside… remember the concept of this yukata, wild, provocative and dark you portrayed doesn't fit at all…"

She failed completely?

"Did you take a good look on your yukata?" She looked down as instructed, "The pattern is definitely that of a calico cat, and Ichihashi-san wanted you to portray.. A playful housecat."

Huh? He didn't mean she had to go nya and fisted her fingers to cat paw right?! "Like this?" She made a pose that resemble beckoning cat.

Gunji-san burst to a fit of laughter, "Nothing that blatantly cat like, Momose-san!" You have quite a sense of humor!"

Itsumi blushed a brilliant red, "I didn't mean to…"

"You also have to take note another thing." Gunji added, "This is a yukata, Japanese traditional clothes didn't show body silhouette well… so to show it off you can't pose like you would in western clothes."

She had underestimated this job, how embarrassing! "I am really sorry."

"Ah, sorry Momose-san… you don't have to force yourself. From my experience getting all flustered will just make our models too tense on camera." Gunji told her, recalling all those models Monogatari hired temporarily, but aside from Kyouko and now her friend Kanae who model for them on occasion, none of them lasted long with this brand.

He inclined his head to their other model. "So… Kyouko-chan, you go first while Momose-san can take a break."

"Hai…" The other model smiled, "What kind of tabby cat I get from Tsuyu-san?"

The middle aged man smirked, "The lazy and arrogant cat, you know… one who would give you look 'alright, _I will allow you to scratch my ears, human.'_ and ignore you most of the time as if you didn't worth her time?"

Itsumi gaped at that, _'That's even more confusing than mine!'_

"Got it Kyouko-chan? Be our high and mighty feline-ness!"

Touya Kyouko just beamed, holding up her clenched fist. "Yes! With pleasure!" Then she sauntered over towards the box full of props and grabbed a beautiful temari out, then two more, all in different colors and size. Then she moved towards the wooden steps, as juggling all temari in her hands.

Itsumi frowned, _'I get that a ball is identical with cat but… won't she be a playful cat that suppose to be my character?'_

Then as soon as she reached the porch of the shrine, she dropped the other two and held one up, slackening her grip on it so the ball rolled down her arm. Tilting her head, golden eyes looked at the camera haughtily.

Camera flashed once and then with smooth movement that almost didn't look deliberate, she flopped down to sit on the top steps and propped her free hand over the biggest temari she dropped earlier, and one foot stretched as if to reach smallest temari that had rolled down one steps below.

The other actress was mesmerized, just from her body language Itsumi could tell this was one lazy cat. With how careless she posed, using an unstable ball for pillow and half-heartedly reach for the other ball. How she looked at the camera from the corner of her eyes told them how much she lavished to attention she got but unwilling to give them her full attention out of her pride.

"That's our muse, Kyouko-chan!" Even though being a photographer for Monogatari was not paying as well as his other job, Gunji wouldn't mind working for free if he got expressive artwork like these. "Hold that pose! Nice! Show off the obi knot so please twist your body!"

Kyouko did as instructed, rested both hands on the temari so the frilly obi knot was displayed prominently.

"Perfect! Kyouko-chan, you can change to the next yukata already." He trailed off but stopped, "Oh, I almost forgot! Tsuyu-san wants a pair photos too so can you…" He glanced at Itsumi who tensed at the attention. "Model in pair with Momose-san and show her the rope?"

It hurt! But Itsumi didn't think she had any right to say she was fine, not after the first failure. "If you're tense like that your pretty face would look gloomy on camera, Momose-san."

Her line of thought stopped, and Itsumi looked around frantically to her manager's equally confused face, Gunji who was checking his photos and to smiling Touya Kyouko. "So relax… it would be a shame if that bright smile looks cloudy, even though I am sure you'd be as beautiful as ever regardless… Nekohime-sama."

"...Wha…" Itsumi blushed brilliant red, her ears were not deceiving her! This prim and proper Yamato Nadeshiko was really the one who said such a… flatteringly shameless compliment! "I… I…" She stammered. "What did you just call me?!"

"Ah, that's expression is really cute… now smile!" Then without warning she threw the temari she was still holding towards Itsumi who instinctively smiled as instructed and catch the ball in the same time.

The camera flashed a couple of times, and Itsumi's smiling and flustered face was caught on camera with her hands reached for the ball that was flying over her head. "Nice! I catch a pretty and playful cat!" Gunji beamed, "That's take care of your individual shots for that kimono, Momose-san… and Kyouko-chan, thanks."

"It's my pleasure…" Kyouko returned, "No need to thank me for complimenting someone as beautiful as Momose-san, that would be strange… as beautiful is beautiful, don't you think so? Nekohime-sama?"

What the heck this Japanese princess was saying?!

"So let's play!" Then she threw Itsumi another ball, and the next thing she knew the actress with pale blond hair was playing catch ball with the ebony haired actress. It was gradual but the amber eyed girl started to lose interest and lazily returned the ball while Itsumi was desperate to get the game to keep going.

* * *

The photo shoot ended just before lunchtime and Itsumi was beat! From the heat and the exhausting work!

' _I was jerked around by her act the whole day!'_ Itsumi thought in horror as she put her own clothes on in changing room. _'I can't believe I let her do that but…'_ Since she was caught in that game of catch, she couldn't break free at all!

Itsumi's face was like a storm as she marched out of the changing room, then she found her target. A mousy looking woman with bob cut hair, dressed in cream colored yukata. "Ichihashi-san! Please allow me to model for your clothes again!"

Ichihashi Tsuyu blinked, "Of course… Momose-chan really did a good job today so I plan to ask for you again…" She beamed at the younger girl, "In fact, are you interested to have a long term contract with us? If I can convince Kanae-chan I will have three permanent models…"

Itsumi was stunned, it was a great opportunity especially since modelling for Monogatari was very challenging for her acting skills. "But… are you sure you want me? I mean… I only can model so well today because of Touya-san's help."

"Ah… Is that so? Even if Kyouko-chan helped you, if you're no good you won't be able to pull it off." Tsuyu-san assured her, "So please have more confidence about modelling our clothes."

But, she was really helpless today…

"The fact you've not run for the hills after modelling with Kyouko-chan is a big plus."

Huh?! Run for the hills? "What do you mean?"

Ichihashi Tsuyu deflated, "Well… Kyouko-chan you see, she is my first model and my muse. The first line of kimono I designed is for her alone… I didn't expect Monogatari to get farther than small time brand and I'm content with that…" She trailed off.

"But Kyouko-chan is too dazzling… and the next thing I know my boutique is swarmed with request for bolder and unique line of traditional fashion. Like it or not I can't rely on Kyouko-chan alone for modelling my clothes…"

Tsuyu's face became sad as she recalled the turning point of her life as a designer, "But she became the face of my brand already and standard other models have to reach is so high… they're unable to portray the concept of my fashion as well, Kyouko-chan cast such a huge shadow over them so we never could keep models with us… they can do decent job with Kyouko-chan leading them but… her acting scares them instead."

Itsumi could imagine, small time models Monogatari could hire at this point won't hold a candle against that girl. They would also find it terrifying to be led around, manipulated to follow like a marionette.

"So when you come to me and ask to return." Tsuyu smiled at her, "I know you're different."

Itsumi blushed, _'I just don't want to lose! I can't let this job end like that so I am not doing this because of altruistic reason!'_

"Tsuyu-san, my manager is already here!" Touya Kyouko popped in. "Ah, Momose-san. Thank you for your hard work today." She bowed beautifully for them and after her bold display _,_ Itsumi was reminded this girl was really from a traditional family. "I can't stay long… my meeting for WAGC will start after lunch."

"Have a safe trip." Tsuyu beamed, "How about your lunch? Ki'in would provide lunch, I hope?"

"Yes…" The girl dressed in kimono, with large pink flower and pale blue leaves. " There's a convention and I will play an exhibition game later, so please drop by later if you have time."

Tsuyu checked her watch, "I will come with Mitsuya later, the exhibition match is at one right? Who you're going to play with?"

"Yes, around that time… and I will play against Isumi-san so it would be a tough game!" She admitted sheepishly. "So wish me luck."

Itsumi stepped forward unsurely, "Uhm, Touya-san… you-"

She laughed sheepishly, "Please don't mind my behavior on photo shoot too much."

Oh, so she was just joking? Still, what a joke to play on co-worker!

"I didn't lie that you're very beautiful though."

Which was it?! Could it be this girl was really… that made sense why she was so flippant about being rumored with the sexiest man in Japan but…

"You can blame Tsuruga-senpai for that, I am picking his bad habit…" She sighed tiredly.

"Eh?"

Tsuyu-san laughed, "Ma maa… Kyoko-chan, you can't really blame Tsuruga-kun! You learned that from him for your role, ne?"

"Still a bad influence." Kyouko insisted, then leaned in conspiratorially, "Momose-san, be careful alright? Senpai don't get what Japanese's subtlety and propriety as well as most people… especially since you're going to play Mizuki."

Itsumi sweat-dropped, "Uhm…" So those bold compliments was because she hang around Tsuruga Ren a lot?! "Aren't you also his co-star in that CM?"

"Ah… in my case I am already immune." She sighed, "You see… I believe Momose-san have what it takes to stay composed because you're very professional!" Itsumi blushed again, this girl really had no qualm complimenting people so openly. "But from what I see, Senpai is just no good for heart of girls around him…"

But you're alright?!

Then she bowed again. "I have to go now, see you on set… Momose-san."

Then she was off like a whirlwind.

' _I blinked and she was gone.'_ She thought in bewilderment, _'But she is really as enigmatic as rumors said, no wonder media is desperate to get anything on her.'_ She looked so open, but in closer look she gave nothing away.

So this was Touya Kyouko.

* * *

 **WAGC Meeting (World Amateur Go Championship)**

"So one hundred and six countries…" Kyouko hummed, "This is going to be a bigger tournament than one we had last year, so Net-Go's influence is really that strong?"

Amano-san nodded, "Well… we're more open now, so as long as we're provided video and kifu of qualification game we will accept players from countries that are not part of IGA."

Kyouko narrowed her eyes at that, _'In short for publication sake we invite as many countries as we can.'_ Some of countries on the list was not even known to Kyouko, she was sure Belarus and Liechtenstein were somewhere in Europe though. How did they knew Go anyway?

"How about the hotel accommodation? There are young girls on the list…"

Nase who was sitting beside her growled, "Ne, Ishii-san… don't you dare to think it's fine to dump young girls in cheapest hotel you can find!"

"Ugh… well, we will figure it out!"

Nase nodded sagely, "Good!"

* * *

 **Ki'in's cafeteria**

"I've never see Hime-chan so troubled over a role." Nase couldn't help but commented. "I mean is the role Mio from this novel really that hard? I can't tell." Nase flipped her copy of Tsukigomori open. "To be honest I wish you take Mizuki-chan instead, Mio-ojou is just so… how to say this? Gloomy!"

Kyouko sweat-dropped, "I know…"

But between Mio and Mizuki, both of them were hell number one and two. At least she wanted Mio that had significant character development and more challenging to act on. The fact Mio was his mother's favorite helped, as in helping her to like Mio a little more than Mizuki. Yes, her real reason was not as dramatic as one she spouted to the press. Even Senpai's joke sounds better than her real one.

Though… since he said that, Kyouko couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect she got to bully him! What did that say about her mentality to feel that way about her best friend?

"But I can't imagine Hime-chan as a character that's so miserable I might feel sorry for her if she is not so mean…" Nase drawled on. "I mean… it's so unlike you!"

Kyouko smiled at her, "I know… that's why I am going to be Mio that's only for me and Dark Moon."

"Eh? What kind of Mio?"

"That's a secret!" She winked.

Mio was coming together nicely on her head but there was a bigger problem than creating her very own Mio. Namely…

How to get that delicate Ogata-kantoku to accept her Mio, and not giving the frail director a heart attack in the process.

* * *

 **Seirin High School**

Hiroaki really loved the song Kyouko gave him and he even didn't mind Haruki's gloomy face when his best friend went home that night. It was really a touching song and since he heard the singer was also a stage actor, Hiroaki made a mental note to watch the boy's drama or perhaps hiring the boy for his next drama.

Next drama… he really had a good feeling that his Dark Moon would succeed!

"Touya-san, good morning!" The actress came earlier than anyone else because she needed special makeup for her scar, and Hiroaki was glad to catch her with Tsuruga-kun. "Tsuruga-kun too… thank you for your gift, I really love it… I even pre-order the single that will come out soon."

"Ah, Tsukigami-kun would be happy to hear that." The singer and stage actor looked gloomy the closer the release date of her PV came lately. Kyouko couldn't blame him, getting criticized by Sachou and then jumped over the metaphorical cliff in his desperation.

Ren sympathized with the boy, seriously he was so brave and also dumb to get riled up by their president and spilled his heart out in his song like that. The song was so good though but Tsukigami certainly didn't give himself any face with that song. Ren couldn't even imagine how Tsukigami Haruto would react, as according to Kyouko the older brother didn't even know the lyric was rewritten and Tsukigami-kun had to repeat the recording process.

Maybe it was just them but lately Takarada Lorry was getting harsher with them, whip of love his ass!

Speaking of harsh… looking at his happy face Ren could tell Kyouko was at a lost of how to break her intention gently to Ogata-kantoku. "Kantoku… don't you think Go surviving one thousand years is amazing?"

So she was resorting to Go parable in the end?!

"It's only because we keep improving we keep Go alive today."

"Ah yes." Ogata-kantoku nodded sagely, "I would love to play again, I should drop by Go salon one of these days and see if my Go is still up to date."

He missed the clue spectacularly.

Kyouko swallowed, "Umbrella also didn't change much for one thousand years since Heian era, but now they're made with more durable material… in more variety too so they're still used now even if they didn't get better at keeping us dry, don't you think?"

Hiroaki nodded, "That's a very interesting observation about umbrella… they're getting more compact too nowadays."

He missed the point again, and Kyouko wondered if she should just tell him straightforwardly. "Ano! Kantoku-"

"Then, Touya-san! Please go to that trailer to get your makeup done and Tsuruga-kun too." He beamed at them. "I have to go to check on our prep to my AD, so excuse me."

And he ran off.

"Senpai… we just lost our chance." Kyouko said in somber tone. "Maybe I should have been clearer?"

"And giving him reason to get nervous even before the first shoot started?" Ren was actually very grateful Kyouko could be so considerate to their director's frail mentality instead of using blunt truth she had zero hesitation to throw at his face all the time. "In case you didn't notice a good chunk of cast that witness his fainting spell is veterans, Iizuka-san no less… Date-kantoku I heard really like her acting so she was some sort of protege to him. I have no doubt if there's anyone who would criticize him harshly it would be her."

Kyouko narrowed her eyes, "Iizuka-san… previous Mio, then…"

Ren leaned down so he could see her face, she was deep in thought. "Touya… you also would be the one she had her eyes on, considering Mio is her pride…" Mio to Iizuka Hiroko was like Katsuki to Hozu Shuuhei.

She smirked, "Which mean… it's her approval I have to get, even more than Ogata-kantoku's in a sense."

"True… so how is Mio coming along?"

"Feels like she is already on the tip of my tongue but I'd wait to see how the makeup artist would make me looks for this drama…" She sighed, "I just hope it fits what I have in mind."

* * *

 **Three hours later**

WRONG!

Sure she looked like a modern young lady with this hairstyle, as they had no permission to cut her hair and her hime cut didn't fit modern image they had put her on a ebony wig with front locks that reached her past chest while on the back it was cut to her shoulder length.

"Phew! We manage to change Touya-san's image at least…" The hairstylist was holding onto a wig that looked like Nanokura Mimori's hairstyle. "Straight her makes she look too alike with her original hair and styling it for curlier style didn't fit Mio's image."

Definitely she and the makeup crew disagreed on Mio's image.

* * *

 **Back on set…**

"Do you know that the new teacher's first day is today?"

"You're joking!" It was already June by now, and their school year started in April. He was three months lates.

"Eh? The one who got into an accident while travelling with his girlfriend?"

Mizuki walked pass them, oblivious of the gossiping girls.

"That's a lame reason for a new teacher to get late on his new job, don't you think?"

"But I heard he got injured protecting his girlfriend, don't you think that makes him quite a cool guy?"

Wind blows from the open windows, sweeping her luscious hair and suddenly there he was.

Katsuki, her first love who looked as surprised as her to see each other.

CUT!

* * *

 **Asaji TV**

Shouko knew it was going to happen sooner or later, as in Kyouko starring in a drama with Tsuruga Ren. They were the most talked about pair nowadays for their CM, and the news about their nomination for Summer Awards thankfully had not reacher her charge. Shou's mood was still very sour nowadays and she couldn't imagine what would she do if it got worse!

" _This is the most anticipated drama of the year, and the cast members consist of talented actors like Tsuruga Ren, Touya Kyouko and Momose Itsumi…"_

If Shou see this!

" _And look how Touya-san is joking with Tsuruga-san, they're really close."_

Shouko looked around, wondering where was Shou?

" _A shame she didn't play Mizuki but with how deep she describe Mio to us I think we can expect a great Hongo Mio from Touya-san."_

There he was,

"Shouko-san… where to go next?"

The manager didn't even answer him, she just pulled her along with her to nearest exit, far away from TV or any screen that announced her crush was starring the same drama as his arch nemesis. They even had not talked about what to do with Stardust group who had discovered his weak point. Or if Shou was even aware he had one.

* * *

 **Seirin High School**

Itsumi stared at the recorded first meeting with Katsuki on TV the AD was checking, it was done in one take so it should be good but-

She clenched her fist, _'Compared to their CM, my scene with Tsuruga-san looks obviously inferior!'_

Even though it was the last scene became the highlight of Stealing Glance CM even their first meeting had this spark of surprise and joy that made heart race in anticipation. In comparison… this scene was just heartwarming and sweet.

"Itsumi?" Her manager asked worriedly, "I know you have been recording their CM and rewatching it the whole night."

"I just can't… get that scene out of my head." She admitted, that first meeting was so vivid on her mind. Especially how Tsuruga Ren reacted to Touya's acting, even though the reaction of Katsuki meant to have different nuance than one shown in CM… Itsumi couldn't help but feel, how he responded to her act was so shallow. She didn't feel the same strong pull like one she got from Touya. He was Touya's senior and known as number one actor and co-star killer! She was expecting the same pull from his acting but...

' _Maybe he is not serious yet?'_

Ren could feel his co-star's gaze burning hole on his back, and wondered if his so called 'shallow love act' had been discovered. It was just first meeting, not so dramatic and there was no love yet between Mizuki and Katsuki. He should've been safe for now.

"Tsuruga-san."

"Momose-san." This girl seemed professional and somewhat cold so Ren wondered what she wanted. "Can I help you?"

She glanced around, "Touya-san is not here yet?"

She was looking for his junior? Never know there would be the day a girl approached him to ask about another girl, truly Touya brought something new everyday. "She should be here soon, the makeup artist said Mio's scar need around three hours to put on."

"I see…"

Then a scream pierced the air, followed by frightened yelp about Mio and vengeful spirit. Ren and Yashiro exchanged glance, "Yun-sensei is with her right?"

Yashiro nodded, "Maybe Kyouko-chan slip into character without him noticing?"

"I don't think so…" They started to walk to the source, the girls who ran to the other direction didn't even notice Ren and Itsumi. "She has habit slipping to character as soon as she looks at how the character looks in her reflection, and do you think Yun-sensei would let her wander around as Mio?"

"He let her walk around unsupervised as Kashima-kun."

"Kashima-kun is not dangerous."

Yashiro rolled his eyes, "Of course you would think so… Kashima-kun is like your little sister or clone, both of you are fainting hazard for girls…"

"Yashiro-san…" Ren chided him, "Ah, there she is… and Yun-sensei."

She looked very different in character, which was nothing new but also new because he never saw this look on her before. "Why are you scaring people when camera is not rolling yet?" He asked, "Touya…"

She glared at him in response, which said, 'I am not in mood for a joke.'

Yun-sensei sighed, "Well… those girls are gossiping about, you know…" He left the rest of the sentence hanging.

Yashiro laughed at that sheepishly, "Anyway… that special makeup looks really good!"

"Waiting for three hours for it sees worth it." Ren couldn't help but commented, as the scar looked really real. "Fortunately you're good in waiting." She must be playing Go while she was at it.

She just sighed at that, "I get a lot of studying done for sure."

Itsumi who had been quiet for a while spoke out, "Touya-san, good morning."

"Ah, good morning Momose-san." She bowed, "How do you do?"

"I am fine." She returned the bow. "I am sure Ichihashi-san told you that I just signed a contract with Monogatari, so please take care of me from now on."

She beamed at that, "Ah yes, please take care of me too… Momose-san, in Dark Moon too."

Itsumi glanced in amusement at the direction of girls that had run away, "From what I see your Mio is already splendid if how scared those gossiping girls are any indication."

The actress didn't see deflated look Kyouko made, Ren did. "Excuse us, but I would like to talk with Touya first."

"Eh?"

Before anyone could respond Ren and Kyouko was already gone, or rather they had teleported meters away from the group. _'Since when?! And HOW?!'_

* * *

"So you scare the girls with acting as yourself."

"I can't help but get mad at how inconsiderate they're with talking about Ogata-kantoku out loud like that…" She huffed, "Nepotism is a serious issue here…"

Ren sighed, leaning against the window frame thoughtfully. _'The old her would be very tolerant to those girls, and not so intimidating… but then again.'_

"I mean they should be more sympathetic!"

Then again after what happened with Fuwa in Kyoto, there was no way she could get out of that with her innocence intact, was there? That bastard... little twit! If that bastard dared to get close to Kyoko, he swore...

Why he got angry again? Maybe something went wrong in his scene? "Just forget about them, so how about your first scene in Dark Moon?"

Well, this caring side of hers didn't change. "It's okay I guess…"

Though in reality something like recognizing your childhood friend after ten years of separation was not possible. Look at them, real childhood friend who were separated for years and they weren't fated to recognize each other at first sight. Granted he changed his looks and their personality at first glance was nothing like how they were used to be...

They did recognize each other to an extent but… then again Tsukigomori and Dark moon are fiction.

"So how are you going to do this, Touya?"

She was not looking at him any longer but at the window, or to be exact at someone who was walking towards entrance door one level below. "That's Iizuka-san, ne?"

He frowned at that and came closer so both of them were leaning against the same window frame, "It's her…" He recognized the curly haired veteran actress. "Why did she come here today, I wonder?" There shouldn't be any scene that needed the Hongo matriarch today as they intended to shoot school scene as many as they could.

"I am not sure but definitely not social visit if that intimidating air was anything to go by." Her body language screamed annoyance and indignation.

Ren sweat-dropped. "You're paying attention to something like that from this distance."

"You have no idea how useful is this when watching your guest coming from afar and gauge their mood beforehand." Kyouko was humming now. "Well, you know Senpai… this is either a blessing in disguise or it will blow up on everyone's face. So wish me luck."

"Huh?" That stopped him on his track, "Touya, what are you going to do?"

"Dispelling the cloud of Tsukigomori from everyone's head, that's what." She always had ways with words, and he couldn't help but tense with anticipation.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, though… at worst case I'm going to get fired ha ha ha…"

"Touya…" He chided her with a frown.

Kyouko sighed, "I have no intention to back down without a fight… and you know that better than anyone, I fight with no intention to lose… especially not now."

She had to win against her demons, and this was the first step.

* * *

 **School's Locker**

Yashiro whistled as they shamelessly eavesdropped on Iizuka-san and Ogata-kantoku. "Such an unreasonable request."

Yun snorted, "Don't you dare to shoot Mio's scene without me around." The Korean recited from their spot by the stairs. "And here I thought Iizuka-san approved of Kyouko, but I suppose she become unsure because of Roman no Engekibu."

"Huh? What's Kyouko-chan's other drama got to do with anything?" He wondered.

"The third episode just aired yesterday afternoon, and let's just say… she performed splendidly but in the same time no one could imagine that an actress who play Kashima Yuu could act on Hongo Mio…"

Yashiro sweat-dropped, "Seriously? Well… Mio is Kyouko-chan's first antagonist role, if we didn't count Luce so I suppose that's understandable to be unable to wrap your head around the idea that…" Flamboyant prince who called boys bambino and girls Hime-sama. "Also act as…" Hongo Mio, shy Ojou-sama who hated the world.

"On the plus side, do you know Kyouko got a lot of female fans now?!" Yun looked delighted, "Iyaah… the message board in her fansite goes wild with girls who fell in love with her Kashima, as I expected!"

"Sensei…" Yashiro choked out, "Expanding fandom of Kyouko-chan aside, I think we should be worried about this first."

Yun shrugged, "You mean Iizuka-san? Nah… if there's any concern it would be-"

Ring-ring!

"Hm? I got a call from… Maki-san?" He frowned and picked the phone. "How strange, what would he want from me? Moshi-mosh-"

" **Yun-sensei! Protect Kyouko-chan's precious ebony hair at any cost! We will be there as soon as we can! Anything but those silky locks we spent half a year to take care of!"**

The two managers were almost deafened by the high pitched scream, and considering the phone was not on speaker it was quite a feat. Then the line ended abruptly, but Yun could hear screching tire sound before his phone started beeping.

"Huh? What are they talking about?"

* * *

 **Classroom**

"Hongo Mio." Katsuki called the name of his fiancee's little sister.

The girl didn't respond present right away, instead she looked up at him briefly with intense look that made him feel unnerved. As if daring him to demand an answer from her while obviously he knew she was present, and he recognized Misao's little sister.

He didn't back down, "Hongo Mio!" Katsuki was not going to let a student, much less his fiancee's little sister to underestimate him on his first day.

She kept her gaze straight at nothing in particular, defying his silent demand and the class fell in tense atmosphere and the air felt electric with all the tension between the sister and her future in law.

"This is unacceptable!" Someone cried out and the tension evaporated, while the cameramen were flustered to stop their camera rolling.

"Cut!" Ogata-kantoku cried nervously. "Iizuka-san, please calm down!"

Iizuka marched towards where Kyouko was sitting, "Touya-san! What's with your Mio? She shouldn't attract such attention to herself, no matter how much she resent Katsuki!" She scolded the younger actress, while in the background the class was swiftly vacated by extras, leaving the crews, Ren and Itsumi. "She should have just answered obediently as she was expected to do!"

"Perhaps… but-" She rose to her full height, standing with back straight beautifully. "I have no intention to act on Tsukigomori's Mio, Iizuka-san."

She hesitated, this girl was a tad intimidating with her posture. "What?! I admit your understanding of my Mio is splendid…" Iizuka Hiroko had to admit she was awed by how well this girl knew Mio back in press conference. Especially how she sold Mio's image to press. "However emphasizing her hatred for Katsuki and forgetting the other aspect of her character is unacceptable!"

Itsumi who was watching the proceeding frowned, "What is she trying to do? Touya-san…" She abruptly improvised from script but the scene just now was so… vivid, the tension between Katsuki and Mio just drew her in. She as Mizuki… she wanted that Mio!

"Iizuka-san!" Ogata-kantoku came in to interfere, "Please calm down!"

He drew her attention and the veteran snapped at him, "You too! How could you be so entranced by the scene and instead of calling CUT like your father would you were just sitting there!"

Ren tensed, _'This can't be good!'_

"If you want to surpass Tsukigomori, you should learn from Date-kantoku a little! Weren't the one who answer that question meant for you is your little brother?" Iizuka distantly remembered Hiroaki and Seiji when they were young who was visiting their Tsukigomori's set, the meek Hiroaki that looked like Hirotaka-kantoku and younger but solemn Seiji. "Aren't you his son too?! Why can't you do anything right without relying on your family?! And you think you can boast something like surpassing Tsukigomori? You must be kidding me!"

"That's enough, Iizuka-san!" Kyouko stepped in between them. "If-"

Thud!

Before she could finish the director was already on his knees, breathing heavily. Ren was by his side in instance, "Kantoku, calm down! You're hyperventilating, try to breathe…"

Kyouko also rushed to his side and then they helped him to sit up, lifting his chin so he could breathe easier. "Took a deep breathe Ogata-kantoku." Kyouko coaxed him as checking his pulse racing and dilating pupil, "No good, it's a panic attack…" She had seen a number of pros in this state in stressing periods of their career, Isumi and Lu Lee were the prime examples. "You have to calm down Ogata-kantoku!"

Ren heard her and leaned in so he could whisper one line he knew he would want to hear. _'Ogata-kantoku, you're not… Date-kantoku.'_

Kyouko who was holding his wrist could tell his pulse was slowing down to normal, his face regained color and his breathing was getting even. "He is calming down…" She turned to her manager, "Sensei! Bring some water and his medication just in case! Ogata-san said he put Ogata-kantoku's medication in his bag."

"Alright!" Yun, followed by Yashiro quickly rushed out of the scene to retrieve the requested items.

Iizuka-san gaped at them, _'Just because what I said he almost collapsed?! How could you be so weak, so unsuitable to live in showbiz!'_

As if reading her line of thought Kyouko said, "Maa… that's why it's so amazing you're so frail but you're still staying in this showbiz world, Ogata-kantoku."

"Touya." Ren sweat-dropped.

"But it's really sign of strength…" She insisted with a smile, "You have it harder than most people, and yet you're still here… struggling to stay. You're strong."

Hiroaki blinked in confusion, "Touya-san?" He was never called strong before, not even by his own brother.

She beamed at him, "Maa… I am really no good with people like you Ogata-kantoku, you make me want to root for you." She felt the same for Lu Lee and Isumi-san, how at their most difficult times they keep going no matter how close they were to collapse under pressure they were not good at dealing with. "I am easily swayed…" She sighed in surrender. "That's why… Iizuka-san."

"Yes?" Suddenly the veteran actress felt like a rabbit get stared at by a lioness.

"I won't let you to say… My Mio or Dark Moon have to follow your Mio and Tsukigomori, they're yours… belong to the past." She stated with conviction as she stood to her full height.

" _Did she just say Tsukigomori and Iizuka-san's Mio is outdated?!"_

" _Touya-san is picking a fight with Iizuka-san?!"_

" _You're kidding?!"_

The previous Mio sputtered, "What are you trying to pull?! You might be a rising star but doesn't mean you can just look down on me!"

"No, Iizuka-san… I respect you very much." She was taken aback by the humble words. "That's even more reason why… as sign of my respect I won't copy your Mio but created my own. Mio of Dark Moon… who lives in this age."

"What?!"

She glanced at Ogata-kantoku who almost jumped in shock that the attention was suddenly on him, "Ogata-kantoku said it in press conference… Dark Moon is a remake of Tsukigomori that take place in present time, and in the first place Dark Moon is not even literal English translation of Tsukigomori (Cloudy Moon). That's why… there's no place for Tsukigomori's characters in this era."

"Tsukigomori is a masterpiece!"

"I won't deny that, but…" She trailed off. "Time change… even a masterpiece could only stay as one if it stay as it is, and since I intend to help Ogata-kantoku to surpass Tsukigomori I have no intention to back down as Mio!"

Iizuka's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, "You… dare to… go against a veteran like me?"

"Maa…" She laughed softly, "Someone threw away their dignity to lower their head to a teenage girl like me." Ogata-kantoku blushed furiously, "Sticking out my neck is the least I can do in return so… why don't we test my Mio, Iizuka-san? I have no intention to go forward before receiving your approval… ne? Okaa-sama?"

"Ugh!" She wanted to protest but a veteran like her had dignity and she won't let this challenge slide. Not to mention the girl was so convincing about the change of time and even her starting to have doubt.

She turned towards their director and Ren who was still standing beside him. Both of them looked stunned by her smile. "Watch me, Ogata-kantoku…" Her eyes glanced at Ren briefly and the actor understood he was invited too. "My Mio… Mio who will lives in your Dark Moon, so that we can dispel the cloud of Tsukigomori. I promise you that..."

" **The wind of change is coming."**

* * *

 **Ahem! You can start laughing at how much I love cliche and dramatic lines… go ahead! Laugh!  
**


	29. Episode 28

**Episode 27: Storming the Cloudy Moon**

"My Mio… Mio who will lives in your Dark Moon, so that we can dispel the cloud of Tsukigomori. I promise you that...The wind of change is coming."

To blow the cloud of Tsukigomori away and made way for Dark Moon.

Hiroaki shivered, his heart was racing but not with agony but excitement. It was the same feeling he felt when he saw the angel, Luce lifted her beautiful face that twisted in madness. That this actress would be his Mio for Dark Moon, she could surpass Mio of Tsukigomori.

 _Always concerned by someone else's gaze,  
I should abandon  
my cowardly self_

That song kept echoing to his heart, and he knew it was because deep inside his heart he wanted to do what said in that lyric, abandoning his cowardly self.

 _I keep on searching for the key to the locked door  
But I stumble without finding the right answer_

"Alright…" He steeled his heart. "We will conduct an acting test." If this would bring him the right answer, so be it.

Iizuka gaped at him, for a moment she saw the glimpse of Date-kantoku and she couldn't say no to him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile (Fuji TV)**

"Shou… whatever happen beyond this door, promise me you'd better bite your tongue than saying something that will haunt your career for years to come." Shouko told him seriously, looming over him intimidatingly.

To be honest he was a little scared of Shouko now. "Shouko-san… I get why you're worried since I would be in the same show as that Star-trash group." Her glare made him correct his words. "I mean Stardust group… I won't let them to bait me to do anything stupid."

"I doubt it very much they would taunt you, they say one thing about Touya-san and you will fly into a rage." She crossed her arms in annoyance.

Shou scowled at that, "I won't lose control over her!"

"Could have fooled me." Shouko trailed off with a voice that dripped in sarcasm. "You said you still think she belongs to you, but guess what Shou? It never matters what you think, because Touya Kyouko is a person, a great actress and one of brightest talent of LME… she doesn't belong to you!"

Shou opened his mouth, "Eight years together… and devoting herself to me, I'd think I have right to think so."

"You still say such cruel words…" Shouko really started to see her charge in new light, a spoiled boy who used to have something precious and took it for granted. The girl had became beautiful and shone so brightly, and he refused to acknowledge he had been foolish to throw her away, no, he thought he never lost right to claim her.

"Shou… think what you want, I wish I can change that." But she was just a manager. "But… as soon as that door is open, you're Fuwa Shou… you belong to your fans and Touya Kyouko is just another actress who happen to act in your PV."

The message was clear, you were no one to her.

Shou accepted that message and endured the talk show, he even managed to hold back sneering at the group of younger boys in matching get up he personally thought was so lame. Even lamer when the cream haired boy by the name Nayuki admitted their clothes was original design of his twin sisters.

Then the basic questions on their life finished the host of the show asked about their newest PV and single.

He performed first, stepping forward in his leather clad glory.

 _I'm prisoner in paradise!  
You've been pierced with my darkness!  
I'm prisoner in paradise!  
It's a thorn you'll never pull out!  
I'm imprisoned by a love,  
That's cruelly beautiful. _

His mind wandered over Kyouko, Luce whose beautiful crying face haunted his dreams for days. He squashed that feeling and continued to sing till the end, pushing the vivid image to the corner of his mind.

So focused in his song and audience Shou didn't notice Stardust Group narrowed their eyes in unison, Hoshitani in particular looked out of character with how much he squinted and straining his ears. _'Just now he sounds a little different before his voice turned… unfeeling as usual.'_

He was not imprisoned by that plain and boring girl!

 _I'm imprisoned by a love, that's cruelly beautiful!_ He sang the last chorus.

Then his PV started to play in the background as he returned to his seat, a single sofa across a much bigger one occupied by Stardust Group. He couldn't help but feel smug when the audience was mesmerized by his cool devilish look on screen, and held back his annoyed growl when they were more shocked to see Kyouko's Luce.

"So beautiful! Is she even human?" The host was a guy, by the name Maeno and Shou wanted to rip his eyes off of its socket if the guy didn't stop staring at Kyouko's tearful face.

He checked his cue cards, "And surprise everyone! This beautiful fallen angel is no other than Touya Kyouko, the new rising actress of LME!"

Why were they talking about Kyouko?! She was just Kyouko!

"And she is also playing in Stardust group's PV!" Maeno added with a wink. "Twice, for both Tengenji-kun's and Tsukigami-kun's! Whoaa, is this mean Touya Kyouko will appear in all single PV of yours?" He asked expectantly and it clicked on the lone singer that the host was just trying to connect the topic between him and the group smoothly.

It was grating to think he and this group had 'Kyouko' in common of all things.

It was Hoshitani, the leader who answered. "We would _love_ to have the opportunity to act against her in our PV, there's nothing official yet but Kyouko-senpai is kind enough to promise us that she won't refuse to act with us in our PV again."

"Wonderful! That means we can look forward for three more amazing PVs, collaboration between Stardust Group and Touya Kyouko." He cleared his throat. "There's some that says PV Tenka no Hana is a romantic song… but Ayanagi record denied that, they says none of the single you have released is romantic in nature why is that? I mean you guys are all attractive boys so I can't imagine why you won't create romantic song like..." He trailed off glancing at the lone singer. "Fuwa-kun's Prisoner."

Shouko who was on backstage clutched her chest, _'Shou! Please be still my heart!'_

Otori Itsuki glanced at the other manager, _'Fuwa's manager hm… nothing's happening on stage and yet why she looks like the end of the world is near?'_

Tengenji cleared his throat and looked straight at Shou in the eye, "It's simple really… all five singles from each of us have one." He held up his index finger. "Same theme or rather… one concept, is that how we sing a song that reflect ourselves the most…"

His eyes narrowed, "So while it's a shame we won't release a romantic song, there's no way… we can release such a lie when we're still available and still looking for the one." Shrugging, as shaking his head at the ridiculous idea of selling a song they had no feelings for.

Shou tensed, _'Just now he, no, they are challenging me?!'_ But on what? It was clear there was a bait dangling somewhere in his words, but Shou couldn't tell in which part.

"My Tenka no Hana for example is telling my love for transient nature in Kabuki arts, my family heritage... Kyouko-senpai's flower spirit is personification of nature beauty…" Tengenji elaborated, "It seems romantic in vague sense but it's more about my philosophy of life and not love."

Maeno hummed, "So there's a concept that ties your singles together as a group… how interesting! The singles in a way is introducing yourself to the world…"

"Yes." It was Tsukigami who answered now. "Basically we're baring our soul to all of you, telling you one message." The blue haired boy tapped his lips and whispered one line that picked up by sensitive mic pinned on his collar.

" **This is me, please accept us the way we are."**

Then they said in unison. "We're Stardust Group!" Earning a round of applause from audience.

Shou clicked his tongue, _'Show off, just because there's five of you didn't mean you can beat me!'_

"Wow, all these heartfelt talk make us can't wait to see your PV, Tsukigami-kun!" Maeno gushed, "So would you mind if we show the PV before your performance?"

He could feel the familiar feeling of dread but Hoshitani had one hand around his shoulders and Nayuki was holding his hand. Kuga and Tengenji didn't say anything but the look they sent was encouraging. They had practiced this scenario, he was not going to give in to his panic! He was not alone!

"Of course." He answered confidently. "Listen to my song!"

Then the PV started to play, and the scene of him walking in crowded street at night appeared. The camera zoomed in to his hesitant steps that slowly became steady and the scenery faded to a grand theater. The floor was flooded by shallow water, and it wa rippling in tune with the melody.

There was a pipe organ with spinning gears in copper color, and then a single spotlight fell on him and another to a statue of goddess with white opera mask, wearing toga, staff with cresent moon top. The pedestal was high and shaped like a cliff with steep steps that spiraled down.

The marble statue of goddess came to life, starting from the tips of her finger and the tilting neck so the goddess was looking down on the singer. Tsukigami gasped in shock as she flew down from her pedestal and landed gracefully before him, fingers fanned below her chin, giving impression that the goddess was appraising him. Then she swung her staff in graceful arch, and the boy fell on his knees, splashing the shallow water

The wooden floor below rippled and suddenly golden frames of sky in various size rose, circling around the stunned boy. He rose and looked around the reflected sky on the frame with a frown marring his perfectly sculpted face. His attention was distracted and suddenly in place of a goddess was a doppelganger who was unlike him in school uniform was dressed in elaborate white suits jacket, blue undershirt, pocket watch hanging from his pocket breast, pale blue bow tie and dark grey pants with white line on both sides. The double's face was shadowed so they could only see the bottom half of his face.

 _I stretched out my hands  
to the cloudless sky as a child. _

There was a shower of white petals over the double as he stretched his hand out to Tsukigami. Their hands reached for each other as if to meet in a handshake but then the doppelganger's pulled away, and their hands slid away smoothly over each other.  
Tsukigami's eyes stared at the nothingness vacated by his double sadly, before he started to sprint.  
 _  
Before I know it,  
I have given it up as a distance I couldn't reach! _

Then the doppelganger appeared again, and Tsukigami chased after it to a surrealistic labyrinth full of ivory colored steps and doors that glowed faint blue under the light, giving the space eerie atmosphere.

 _I was always chasing after someone's back! Ooh~_

Now Tsukigami was in pursuit, desperate to reach his doppelganger but it danced away from him. Twisting, jumping, and crossing over the steps elegantly in contrast of the boy's reckless and desperate run. Then at last he caught up but before he could grab his double, it opened the door it was leaning on and twisted around before pushing Tsukigami through the door to endless void.

 _And the things I had started to look fake! O-Ooh~_

The boy cried out as he fell, and the goddess appeared again following his fall. Long graceful fingers slipped under the mask and they could see her luscious lips mouthing.

" _Are you going to stop here?"_

His blue eyes snapped open in defiance and he stopped falling, landed gracefully back to the flooded theater with a splash of water droplets and flower petals. The goddess' mask was back on its place, arms spread out, her body tilted slightly to sides, her whole body language screamed joy and excitement. Then she spun around, her veil thrown away to camera and when the view was cleared the goddess morphed back to Tsukigami's double.

Then the two walked in parallel, hand reached out for each other.

 _There was a place I couldn't reach!  
No matter how much I walked! _

Suddenly their steps were in line and there was no longer any distance between them. Then the double and Tsukigami was face to face, head tilted as if they were about to kiss. Then a shower of white petals shrouded everything from sight, and as it cleared Tsukigami emerged, dressed in clothes his doppelganger wore.

 _I rejected the picture of myself_ _I imagined,_ He sang as he danced, the frames appeared again, reflecting his dancing limbs that expressed his frustration. The mirrors broke and Tsukigami flailed as if he was at a lost.

 _Screaming!_ He opened his mouth in silent scream, as he kicked the water in frustration. _Crying!_ Tears started to stream down his blue eyes, and the goddess was there right in front of him.

 _Praying with all my heart! Ooh~_

He fell on his knees, fingers laced in prayer as his head hung in desperation and hope over the goddess' lap. Her hands ghosted over his cheeks, lifting his head up so he could look at her ivory mask covered face. His hands reached out and took the mask off, but all they could see was the bottom half of her shadowed face. Even so there was no doubt the Goddess was beautiful.

She leaned down and whispered a prayer before she flew away. Tsukigami reached out but she was out of his grasp.

 _Releasing my hoarse voice into the infinite sky!  
In the limited sky… _

Storm of petals shrouded him again and Tsukigami was back in his uniform, the magic was over. He looked at the goddess, she had turned back to a statue but now she had both of her hands open and looking down at him, as if saying she would be with him always…

 _In the limited sky!_

He gathered a handful of petals floating on the water and threw it to the sky, and the petals blown away by the wind, swirling around the goddess before escaping to the skylight. He reached out a hand towards the goddess and the sky before clenching his fist, as if in promise he would get them one day.

 _In the limited sky!_

And the sky would be open to him one day.

There was a long silence after the PV finished playing, jaws dropped open especially Maeno's who was in danger of dislocating his jaw. Then at last he found his voice, "That's…"

As if on cue the audience broke to cheers, their applause was deafening.

"Incredible!" Maeno screamed over the applause, unable to hold back anymore. "No wonder you guys called your PV an artistic collaboration instead… it's a musical performance!"

Otori on the backstage hummed, clapping along with the audience. "Good job boys~ ha ha ha…"

Shouko was expecting another PV that was better than Prisonner, it was given considering Tsukigami Kaitou was a talented singer and even more better actor than Shou could ever hope to be but this… "Why a musical?"

Otori overheard that, "Ara, you don't know? In the first place my boys are never debuting as singers… most people are just assuming. They're first and foremost a musical actor… each of their PV is meant as their very own musical drama."

A musical drama.

"Perhaps it's arrogant of me to say this, but even if my boys are newcomers… when it comes to quality of their drama, there's _no way_ we would lose to a mere PV." There was no arrogance in his voice, merely stating the obvious. "Beside… now that I heard both Fuwa-kun's and Tsukigami's song in turns, I can't help but wonder Aki-san…"

Then Shouko was reminded Otori Itsuki was also a performer, and Akatoki once was after him but soundly rejected. "Wonder what?"

"He has such a good voice…" Otori trailed off, "Technique wise I could tell he didn't get as much as formal training as my boys but Fuwa-kun is very talented it didn't matter, but…" He frowned at her. "What is he thinking? Singing a song that's so empty of feelings, I can't even tell if he is serious or not."

Just from one song he could tell?!

"Oh well, it's none of my business but… now he is on the top but if he go on like this. Fuwa-kun can be replaced with just by anyone, what a shame…"

"What did you just say?!" Shouko was angry now. "You can't just-"

Otori didn't seem to care he had offended Shouko, "Oh, but I can… there's a very good reason why our President insist on going through so much trouble with theme reflection for our boys. Because… no matter how hard stars after them try, they can't be replaced… style and song could be imitated, but now the world know them as a person… imitators is the least of our worries."

True, just like that a group of newcomers like Stardust had successfully escape typical idol status. Something that Shou who had been in industry for one and half a year couldn't escape yet.

"Your boy in the other hand… it's just about time someone would get an idea to replace him, and that's it for him." Otori shrugged, "He is replaceable not because he is no good, but because he didn't pour his soul in his song… the current him… he is replaceable Aki-san."

His words sounded like a death sentence to Shouko.

"His songs are lies, and everyone can lie as well as him…"

Even she couldn't deny that.

* * *

 **Seirin High School**

"Even though I said I'm ready… actually not quite." She admitted sheepishly, blushing like a tomato.

That caught everyone who had gathered in secluded corner of the school off guard, namely main cast plus Iizuka-san and handful of crews plus Ogata-kantoku. "Uhm… not ready, why?" Ogata-kantoku asked nervously, she looked so confident just now.

"Eeh… I have Mio's character down but my hair is a little…" She trailed off unsurely, "The image I have for Mio didn't fit this hairstyle." Kyouko admitted as she took off her wigs and the wig cap, exposing her natural ebony hair.

Ogata-kantoku frowned at that, "Is the hair that important? We don't have a lot of wig in stock." And she was the only one who needed it.

Kyouko nodded, "Very much! If not it would be like expecting you to see one color game in chuugen and expect you to understand the flow!"

"Oh, I see!"

Iizuka-san snapped, "Not all of us play Go here! So don't expect everyone to get that parable!"

Itsumi glanced at Ren who didn't seem confused, in fact he had a fond smile on his face. "Uhm, do you understand what Touya-san is getting at… Tsuruga-san?"

Ren chuckled softly, "One color game she meant is where a game of Go is played using stones with the same colors, testing memory and analysis ability to their limit…" He saw her playing it once with Yun-sensei, it was no wonder she had such a strong memory and logic. To amateurs it would look like brain torture instead of training.

"So looking at the game halfway not from the start would confuse anyone… so what Touya means is no matter how good she act her Mio, her looks now would get on the way as her appearance and act would clash."

"Oh." Itsumi nodded sagely. "Why didn't she just say so?"

The actor didn't even miss a beat to answer that. "Because she is from Kyoto." Ren sighed, "Subtlety is already rooted in her very being."

So she was not a native from Tokyo? She didn't have any kansai accent in her Japanese though, but then again she could speak Korean like a native, so speaking Japanese without regional accent would be an easy feat. But still…

Momose glanced at her co-star, _'They're not kidding he can comprehend her nonsensical ramblings…'_ So they were really 'best' friends, what a strange relationship. How long they knew each other again? He acted like he knew her for her whole life.

"Hm… I am sure I bring a scissor, here it is!"

Their jaws dropped when Kyouko fished out the sharp scissors from her bag and pulled looked around for mirror, her intention was clear. "Ah, Kantoku can I ask for makeup crew to-"

The new thing they knew Tsuruga Ren was by her side and the scissors was snatched away from her hand. "What are you trying to do with such a sharp thing, Touya?" He asked, fake gentleman smile firmly in place.

"Huh?" She looked at empty hand and the much larger hand holding her scissors. "Isn't it obvious? It's emergency so if we have no wig we can just cut my hair…"

Ren was ticked, how could she be so flippant about her hair?! "You're a girl, treasure them." She had such a long and luscious locks too, he would know since there was more than one reason why he developed a tendency stroking her head since they were young.

"It's not like I will make myself bald… I'm just going to cut them short!" Why he acted like she was going to renounce his femininity or something?! "Give that back!"

"No way." He held the scissor up, out of her reach. "Just tie your hair or something, weren't you told to compromise once in awhile?"

"I don't want to hear this from someone who refuse to quit when he had thirty nine degrees fever!" Kyouko retorted, jumping to reach the scissor.

Ren's left eye twitched, and he scooted away from her."You're one to talk, I'd think jumping to icy water for modelling job is worse…"

They started chasing each other back and forth, never once breaking elegant stride that ingrained in their body. "How long you're going hold that against me, again?!" As if she didn't hear that enough from other people.

"Right back at you, Touya."

Someone cleared his throat, that was their managers. "Tsuruga-kun, Kyouko… not again."

"Ren… Kyouko-chan…" Yashiro groaned. "We left to take calls from the office and you two are already…"

" **To be fair it's-"** They started in unison.

"Following the usual routine, both of you are equally in the wrong!" They snapped at their charges, drowning whatever the two stars were about to say.

Yun sighed, "Anyway… I can guess what happen here, Kyouko… please don't forget, while it's trivial to you these two…" He gestured to panting husband and wife standing a few feet behind him. "And the rest of Monogatari and VB Rose staff would be terribly upset if you cut your hair on a whim."

"Ah, Maki-san and Kazuha-san… right on time!" She beamed at them.

They took a long inhale of air before they grabbed Kyouko on each arms, "Please excuse us Director… we're her personal stylist, and we will take it from here."

"Oh."

"Just please…" Maki, the half french was still out of breath. "Don't touch her hair… her parents would flip and a lot of people would fly into a rage." Tsuruga-kun of all people looked ready to do so.

"Yes, go ahead." He just nodded numbly, thankfully they were still on schedule.

* * *

 **Back in Music'on Studio**

Shou was trembling, that song just now… he knew there was a chance that Tsukigami had better singing technique. It was grating but self-study could only go so far against someone who had been trained since he was young. But Shou was confident he had a better song, voice and looks to outweigh Tsukigami's technique.

But Limited Sky was not a better song from Prisonner, it was hard to compare since the genre was completely different but… listening to Limited Sky there was something missing from his song that Tsukigami had in abundance.

His song sounded empty in comparison, but Limited Sky was…

"Why are you embarrassing yourself?" Shou asked before he could stop himself.

Silence…

What the heck did he just say?!

Tsukigami paled for a moment before his expression hardened. "How am I embarrassing myself, Fuwa-san?"

He could've just ignored that! Shou saw the challenge in their eyes, he was dared to continue this provocative topic! "As a musician myself I can tell…" He replied coolly, "This song speaks about inferiority complex and defeat, a very honest song." Foolishly honest of Tsukigami to sing such a song, Shou wouldn't caught dead singing this. "Do you have no pride as a man?" He sounded genuinely curious, no intention to mock the younger singer.

Of course they knew better…

Otori whistled, "Lashing out when he feels defeated hm?"

Shouko couldn't believe this, in one hand Shou was saving his image as superior musician with implying Tsukigami-kun was desperate enough to sing such a honest but image damaging song. Genuinely curious why Tsukigami resorted to such thing, but the message was clear.

' _Are you that desperate to beat me?'_

Tsukigami smirked at the blond singer, "Fuwa-san… it's also a form of pride to present yourself as you are, because there's nothing to be ashamed of." He answered confidently. "As you said… my song tells about my inferior complex, but is it a bad thing to feel? In this competitive field everyone have someone they admire and feel inferior too…"

Then he declared check-

"It would be a lie to say you have no one you admire in this field, or anyone as rival without feeling this someone is better than you." Tsukigami finished confidently, daring him to deny that.

It was something not even Shou could deny.

"We definitely admire Tsuruga-senpai from our agency as actor." Tengenji smoothly joined in.

Hoshitani nodded sagely, "If we aspire to be the best, of course we can't help but compare ourselves with the top star like him just so we could motivate ourselves with a target to reach!"

It was a blow to his ego that while he was obviously number one in music chart they didn't even look at him but at Tsuruga. Maeno seemed to notice this too and politely ignore this tidbit, there were things that even interviewer like him should pretend to be oblivious of to get his show running peacefully.

"I wish my song resound in your heart so that… everyone will not give up facing obstacle in your dream, and it's sign of strength to admit you're struggling… you should be proud you're fighting your hardest to reach it."

It was obvious to Shou they were already prepared if the image of this song was attacked, and he looked like a jerk for mocking Tsukigami. He didn't do it openly, but how his question was interpreted was still up to their fans.

He had to say something! "Interesting and aspiring I'd say…" He had to admit that much about their song for the sake of his image.

"Thank you." Tsukigami returned generously but it was clear he knew that compliment was to save face.

Maeno noticed electricity between the group and lone singer, and so happy they only have five minutes left on the show. "So for closing of this show… we will have, wow! Stardust Group will sing their group song for the first time! Such an opportunity!"

Shou was shocked, _'They're not going to let Tsukigami singing the full version of his song?!'_

"Please enjoy our next song… _'Countdown'_ to the next three songs that will tell you our stories!" Hoshitani, the leader jumped to the center stage excitedly. "So! Let's start the countdown everyone!"

"Five!" He started.

"Four!" Followed by Nayuki.

Next was Kuga, "Three!"

"Two!" Tsukigami took his place.

"One!" Ended by Tengenji.

And the music started, and the five danced to the tune. Then for the first time, Shou felt it… sense of defeat when music was concerned. He had lost this…

* * *

 **Back with Dark Moon**

Because they were just putting on her new wig, understandably it took less than five minutes for the professional couple to finish. However it was still confusing them a great deal why the Sugimoto couple suddenly burst out of the classroom they borrowed to fix Kyouko's hair, their faces were as pale as paper sheet.

Then they got the answer why, when Mio emerged out of the room in all her intimidating glory. Her hair was short, exposing her scar prominently for all to see and with one look alone everyone in vicinity was stunned to silence. She made way to a lone chair by the stairs, and all crews made way for her as if she was a royalty. Then she sat down gracefully and began to read, ignoring the world and creating personal space larger than necessary through her murderous aura alone.

"That kind of Mio…" Iizuka-san stammered in shock, "She is out of chara-"

She was interrupted by Momose of all people, "I want to act with her Mio!"

"Huh?"

The female lead was sparkling, looking at their Mio with like excited little girl. "I…" She rubbed her arms restlessly, "I got goosebump just by looking at her, I can't calm down!" This was the same pull she got when acting with Touya-san before! It was even stronger now! "Kantoku! Can I be the one who test her instead?" She wanted to act opposite Touya-san again!

"Itsumi…" Her manager called in worry. "Calm down…" He had never seen Itsumi this excited, even after she won Mizuki role.

Ogata had his doubt about Kyouko's Mio but seeing their Mizuki was so captured by her Mio eased him a little. "Uhm, if Iizuka-san didn't mind…" Her enthusiasm scared Hiroaki a little, since usually Momose was so cool.

Ren had heard that Momose now was also modelling for Monogatari, it seemed as usual Kyouko left quite an impression. Though rather than admiration like Ruriko and Maria had, in Momose-san's case it was more like there was something in Kyouko she saw as worth chasing.

The same feeling Kyouko had for him. _'Gee… if I didn't keep my guard up she will surpass me.'_ Then again if there was one thing he and Kyouko shared, it was they had been acting for most of their life even when camera was not rolling.

"I don't mind." To be honest Iizuka felt a little unnerved to go up against this Mio as her mother. "But I will decide the scenario and giving cues for you Momose-san." She said, eyeing Mio warily since even from this distance Iizuka felt like she would get killed if she got too close.

Itsumi didn't care, "Sure… this is still your test after all Iizuka-san."

The veteran sighed, "So here is the scenario… I, Hongo Iyami send you to talk with Mio about her hair." That was the clincher that differ this Mio with the original. "You should tell her how much I disapprove of her foolish decision to bare that scar for the world to see. Then question about her feeling towards you too as Mio to Mizuki… as supposedly she has no reason to hate you, ne?"

Itsumi nodded, inwardly she was also wondering when reading Tsukigomori. Why would Mio hate Mizuki, if anything she should be on Mizuki's side. In fact from what she read, Mizuki liked Mio for some weird reason, sympathy for their position as black sheeps of the family perhaps?

She was about to go but Ren walked pass her, "Please allow me to test the water." He offered, "Aside from our showdown was interrupted earlier…" Iizuka-san blushed furiously. "Touya sometimes lost control of her character when she gets too deep in them, so I will go first to make sure it's alright." Then he was off to approach Kyouko or rather Mio.

Ogata-kantoku was confused. "Tsuruga-kun looks alert, why?"

"Because Kyouko's Mio seems to be the violent type." Kyouko's manager, Yun Haseo said. "I am also a little worried to let Momose-san to go to her… I am sure Kyouko has some semblance of control against girls. Now I am worried for Tsuruga-kun…"

"Nah, Ren would be fine."

"He would be… sure." Yun shrugged.

Ikeda-san fidgeted, "Uhm… Is Touya-san strong? When she model with Itsumi she seems to have some training." She scared the hell out of them when standing on the temple's railing like a cat while holding an umbrella.

"She is strong enough to take on medium sized guy I suppose." Yun told them. "And those two have been looking for the right time to get some training together in Uesugi's dojo…" He sighed. "And people says Yashiro and I have easy job."

They gaped at that, "But she looks so…"

Katsuki approached Mio with steady steps, intent to berate the girl for her defiance in class. "Hongo… your behavior in class just now is unacceptable, in private I might be your sister's fiancee but in school I am still your teacher."

She looked up from her book briefly, before returning back to her reading. The message was clear, _like I care who you are?_

This little girl… "Pay attention when your teacher is speaking to you, Hongo."

"..."

"Hongo! Are you lis-"

"Which Hongo you're calling, sensei?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the book even once. "Is it Mizuki? Or me?"

Katsuki sighed, "I am calling you of course, Mio-"

"Careful." She cut him off, "Or you will stumble on my name and Onee-sama… after all my mother have no creativity in naming her daughters."

"What did you say?!"

All eyes in instance was on Iizuka Hiroko, who clamped her mouth shut in instance. _'What the heck did I just say?! I let her sarcasm to get to me and I just slip to Iyami!'_

Taking the chance of their distraction, Mio made her way up to the stairs in elegant stride leaving the dumbfounded mother, future in law and cousin.

"Mio!" Iyami stepped forward, calling out her youngest daughter. "Mio! I am calling you, Mio!"

' _Oi! WHy this become a three way battle all of a sudden?'_

' _She is tested not just by one but three at once!'_

' _But this is really get interesting, are we recording this?'_

' _Touya-san's manager is recording this.'_

Hiroaki-kantoku didn't know what to think, but one thing for sure, this was not a wind blowing but a... storm!

' _But Mio… this Mio other than looks she also feels like a young lady from rich family.'_

True, her demeanor was that of an Ojou. It was different from the usual Touya-san, this Mio, her body language screamed pride and arrogance. Mio was the daughter of Hongo family so it fit but… pride and arrogance were not Mio.

Mio at last deigned to look at her mother, "Ah, you're calling me Okaa-sama?" She lifted her chin up, and didn't bother to step down as if she enjoyed standing in higher ground to look down on her mother.

"My apologize." She didn't sound sorry at all. "As I told Katsuki-san… I can't help but unsure whether you're calling me or Onee-sama, since our name is so alike." She sighed wistfully, "If you were bothered to spend more effort in naming me instead of copying Misao-oneesama's name, you could have spared us from the confusion Okaa-sama…"

Iizuka gaped, _'Her sarcastic behavior has gone up a level against me!'_

"And also mockery… then perhaps I won't get teased as a failure I even miss a syllable from my name…"

Then she gone up another few steps and before Iizuka could go after her, Mizuki had run up to catch up with Mio. "Uhm… Mio! Oba-sama send me to speak to you on her behalf!"

' _She just didn't want to get left behind!'_

' _We almost forgot it suppose to be Momose-san who tested her!'_

' _Why is she so eager to act with Touya-san's Mio again?'_

Now that the scene had moved up, the spectators also run to go after the two actress. Meanwhile Ogata-kantoku was deep in thought. _'No, Mio have pride… I of all people should have known this… you won't feel the pain of inferiority complex like she does if you have no pride, because it's your self worth that was hurting in the first place.'_

Ren could see how their director was obviously swayed by Mio's wind, he didn't even put up much fight looking from his relaxed and thoughtful body language. _'It was a correct move to let Ogata-kantoku to listen to Tsukigami's song, starting a spark in him.'_

"You too, Mizuki." Mio looked very annoyed, in a short time three peoples she hated the most had forced her to speak with them. First Katsuki, her mother and now Mizuki? Now if Misao joined the fray, it would be wonderful!

"Uhm…" Mizuki fidgeted before she braced herself to approach Mio. "Your hair, Mio… such a shame you have a beautiful ebony hair."

Mio stepped backward, going up two more steps before narrowing her eyes at Mizuki. _'You expect me to believe that?'_

The blond beauty stammered, she wanted to befriend Mio but her cousin was so unapproachable. "I… don't want you to get in trouble, because… Iyami-obasama doesn't like your hair. So please Mio… grow out your hair again." She pleaded.

"Mizuki…" She called her cousin coldly, "Don't bother sugarcoating Okaa-sama's words, you can say it…" She touched her hideous scar gingerly. "That to her, this scar is unbecoming for a daughter of Hongo family."

Iizuka had to fight her urge to not run after Mio and Mizuki, _'Of course I would think so!'_ What a terrifying girl! She was jerking a veteran like her around! If she go up there, she would lose face!

Mizuki flinched, she didn't want to make Mio upset. "She did say that…" She couldn't lie, they all know that was how Iyami-obasama's mind works. "So Mio, please don't make everyone upset…" Don't give them reason to make you suffer even more! "Oba-sama would get mad if you embarrass her with your scar…"

He came to another revelation, Mizuki was right to fret for her cousin, and indeed that was what Mio's mother would think about her scar. But then… if that scar was such a shame to their family, why didn't they do anything about it?!

"Mizuki, you're such a foolish girl…" Mio chuckled softly at her, "I am a failure in her eyes, why would she care about how ugly I am?" She asked her cousin.

"She is your mother!"

"She is Misao-oneesama's mother first before mine." Mio corrected with a smirk, "My beautiful and perfect Onee-sama…" She sighed wistfully, "Do you know Mizuki? You're truly beautiful."

"EH?" Mizuki was caught off guard, blushing furiously.

Mio didn't compliment her because of generosity but making her point clear, "Outside." She reached out, her hand ghosted over Mizuki's flushed cheek. "And inside." She pointed at Mizuki's chest, where her heart is. "Misao-oneesama, you see… is just beautiful in the outside, but inside." She spread her fingers over her own heart. "She is so ugly… uglier than me even."

Mizuki's heart was caught in her throat, tears began to stream down her face. "Mio… don't think like that, about your sister and yourself…" Mio was beautiful in her own way!

Really this girl, just by standing beside her Mio felt uglier and uglier. It was fine for Mio though because… "But it's the truth Mizuki, as this scar of mine…" Her long and graceful fingers ghosted over her scar again. "Whenever Okaa-sama and Onee-sama see it, they didn't see my ugly face… but-"

The reason for that scar to say as it was…

" **The ugliness of Onee-sama's true face,  
and it's so _painful_ for them to see it…" **

It was what Mio wanted!

"Huwaa… instead of the scar making her feeling inferior, she is using it as weapon against her sister!" Reminding Misao no matter how beautiful she was, Mio knew the truth. She could hold that ugly scar over Misao for as long as she lived!

Ren smirked, _'That's right, you've given us the best answer your Mio could offer.'_ An indisputable answer for why Mio kept that hideous scar in the first place.

Ogata-kantoku started trembling and Ren quickly rushed to his side, his kouhai would be upset if she gave their director another panic attack! "Kantoku?! Are you alright?"

He nodded, "I am just dizzy, my heart is racing and I can't stop trembling…"

How was that could be alright in any way?!

In the background Iizuka-san was swaying as she stepped down, she too was dizzy and her heart felt like it was about to give up.

Ren smiled at that, "She has that effect on people, so how about her Mio?" Looking at dizzy Iizuka-san and Momose-san who was in tears, she was more than just successful as antagonist of Dark Moon.

"I…" Ogata-kantoku clenched his fist, "I can't deny her Mio, and in the first place I have.. _Hope_ in her since I saw her Luce. Mio is always an important character in this drama, she might be not main characters but she is… a catalysis."

"Ah, she is…" A catalysis, how fitting.

"That's why… there's no way I won't use her Mio, I have to!"

"EH?!" His statement earned shocked gasp from the crews.

He straightened himself, smiling. "She keep her promise! She blow the cloud of Tsukigomori away… ha ha ha! How could I not welcome this Mio, my Dark Moon's Mio with open arm." He took a deep breath. "And now, I can see it! The Dark Moon, the world where Mio live in.."

"Our Dark Moon."

* * *

 **Fuji TV (Parking Lot)**

"Wait!"

The Stardust Group plus their manager stopped on their track, glancing at the lone singer and his manager who was clutching on his arm desperately. Obviously the buxom woman disagree with her charge coming after them.

"What Shotarou-chan?" Tengenji asked in bored tone, Kuga had sharp eyes and judging from his nod it was safe to speak as they please. "Didn't you pick too many fight with us from LME already?"

Seriously, what did this jerk want now?

* * *

 **Back in Dark Moon set**

" **CUT!"**

Kyouko had a violent awakening, with the clipper so close to her face slowly lowered revealing a nervous AD. "Uhm, Touya-san? Have Mio left you?"

Then she saw them, Ogata-kantoku who looked relieved, pale Iizuka-san who was holding a compress on her head, Momose-san's tearful but happy face, and smiling Senpai.

Wait- rewind! Momose-san was crying!

"Whaa… Momose-san I am so sorry!" She made another girl cry again!

Momose-san was sparkling for some reason as she hastily wiped her tears. Thankfully her eyes weren't swollen. "I am more than alright!" She clasped her fingers together, "Method actor is really amazing, you really become Mio, Touya-san!"

"Eh…" She wouldn't know, the only other method actor she knew was Ren.

"Touya-san." That was Ogata-kantoku and she glanced at him nervously. "Good job."

She rushed down and bowed deeply. "I am really sorry for all trouble I cause on set! Regardless of my intention, it's inexcusable to bother our filming schedule!"

Ogata-kantoku returned her bow, "No, it's my fault… please accept my apology."

"Huh?" She glanced at the director and then to Ren, silently asking what their director was apologizing for.

Ren shook his head, "Director."

He lifted his head, "When I asked both of you to star in Dark Moon, I made a promise to surpass Tsukigomori."

' _I want to film my Dark Moon on my own way.'_

"And yet… I got lost on the way here." He admitted guiltily, "So focused to do my job right and forgetting my purpose to film Dark Moon." A smile bloomed on his lips. "So thank you for your Mio, Touya-san… you keep your promise and it's time for me to fulfill mine."

That meant… her Mio was accepted?!

"Wait!" Iizuka interrupted. "Are you seriously going to accept this out of character Mio?!"

The director was unfazed, "It's true that she is very different from your original version, but as the actress who played Mio you know better than anyone…" He trailed off. "That the core of Mio's character didn't change, Iizuka-san…"

"Ah…" It dawned on her, what didn't change. "Mio's hatred…"

Hiroaki nodded, "She expressed that hallmark of Mio's character in abundance and send all characters that interact with her reeling with her intense hatred for them…"

Momose stepped forward, face tear free. "Iizuka-san asked me why Mio hate Mizuki… I forgot to ask." It was embarrassing how carried away she was with her acting. "But from how Touya-san's Mio interact with my Mizuki I can tell… her hatred for me is different from one she has for Misao and her mother, or Katsuki who is the man her sister loves…"

She trailed off, one hand over her chest. "Deep down Mio admires Mizuki… but in the same time Mizuki makes her feel uglier just by being around her. Because Mizuki makes Mio aware how ugly she is inside, and there's nothing that could make Mio feel better about it." Unlike Misao who Mio deemed was hideous inside. "Because to her… Mizuki is beautiful inside and outside."

Kyouko clenched her fists, and Ren was shocked to see she was sweating. "Curse your fate a little Mizuki…" She said in heavy voice, "I wish your light will flickered out!" She finished, "Hatred she has for Mizuki is an irrational one… that only make sense to her hate filled heart."

With Misao and her mother, she could control it well but with Mizuki… there was no sense at all in the first place.

Hiroaki smiled, it seemed the leads were all in agreement. "Mizuki and I believe Katsuki too." Ren nodded at him. "They already attached to our new Mio, so it's decided…"

Iizuka just sighed, "This is a madness…"

His smile disappeared, "Oh, but I think I would worry about my sanity more, if I let our Dark Moon to continue as it is."

Huh?

Kyouko blinked, huh? Since when Ogata-kantoku could be as intimidating as Ogata-san?!

"You see… my apology to Touya-san also include my oversight about setting Dark Moon in present time without deep thought about what that meant." He glanced at Ren and Kyouko who felt like they had been caught guilty for something. "I wish you can't be more straightforward about it, Touya-san, Tsuruga-san… One thousand year old game and umbrella hm…?"

Kyouko stammered, "Uhm… I am really sorry for being vague."

Ren chuckled softly, so he caught up now. "We wish to break it gently, Kantoku..."

"Oh, I can't blame you for that." He sounded oddly cheery even though he was not smiling at all. "Especially since Mio is the one who will get the worst respond if we continue as it is."

Iizuka was confused, "What are you talking about?"

He was smiling again now, "Iizuka-san… that scar of hers is Mio's trademark." She nodded, she knew that better than anyone. "What do you think… our audience would say if a young lady from wealthy family that can afford plastic surgery agonizing over a scar on her face?"

Silence…

"Ah." It never crossed her mind, that twenty years ago Mio might just have to bear with it but now…

Mio would be mocked for putting herself in unreasonable condition!

Momose's eyes widened, "Oh… is that why Touya-san keep drawing and erasing the scar on that mannequin?" She was agonizing over that scar for so long?!

"You saw…?" Kyouko muttered weakly, embarrassed.

Ren sweat-dropped. "Touya… you forget your surrounding when deep in thought again?" She just blushed in response and Ren sighed. _'She is so adorable when she is off to her lala land but she really has to fix that habit.'_

Hiroaki sighed, "Touya-san." The girl flinched, "Next time you have concern over your character and our drama, please come to talk to me right away."

"Hai!" She glanced nervously at Ren.

Their director didn't miss this of course, _'So there's a deeper reason why Tsuruga-san was not allowed to act Katsuki…'_ He would just ask them later in private. "Anyway… for the rest of us here, let me repeat this again."

He cleared his throat. "As I said in press conference, Dark Moon… meant to be different than Tsukigomori. Not only just the time and place… but the characters also couldn't be mere imitation of Tsukigomori's. We won't be able to surpass the original with copying it…"

Ren quieted down at that, _'Surpassing the original…'_

"And I have no intention." His eyes hardened with determination. "To even let our audiences said that Tsukigomori is better than Dark Moon."

Iizuka could see shadow of Date-kantoku in the background and knew she was in deep trouble with him if she dared to talk back.

"And as we can see from Touya-san's example…" He trailed off, before shooting challenging look to them all."There's no way I will let any of you to perform any less, including you Iizuka-san." A veteran like you should be able to do it.

There was no way she could say anything but, "Yes, of course… Ogata-kantoku."

"Good." He beamed, smiling like an angel again.

Kyouko started to feel dizzy as she leaned to Ren's side, did she just set a standard without consulting it to anyone first? "Touya?"

"Ogata-kantoku is like turning to a different person." Yashiro couldn't help but commented.

"Well..." He glanced at the girl who was looking pretty pale by now. "Touya's Mio show him the way to Dark Moon he want to film… and-" He stopped, "Touya?" Kyouko-chan? She was not feeling well?

Yun-sensei pointed at one direction. "The toilet is over there, and I have the toiletries" He offered a small plastic purse to Kyoulo.

She straightened herself, one hand over her mouth while the other snatched the purse and sprinted towards the nearest toilet before Ren could say a word.

"Touya?!" He rushed to go after her, followed by their managers.

"Touya-san?!"

* * *

 **Five minutes later…**

"Ugh…" She had emptied her stomach and maybe it was just her feeling that she felt a little better with empty stomach. Kyouko still felt terrible though as she stepped out of the stall.

"Touya?!" A masculine voice called out from outside. "Are you alright?"

"I don't think she want to open her mouth by now." That was Yun-sensei and Ren. "Don't worry about the filming, Ogata-kantoku is filming Mizuki's scene with her friend so you have half an hour to rest."

That was good, she thought in her daze. Kyouko walked slowly to nearest sink, grateful that Yun-sensei had left a clean towel, toothbrush, paste, a bottle of water and her medicine. She brushed her teeth, getting the taste of nausea out of her mouth then drink water as much as she could before swallowing her medicine dry.

Never thought she would need this medicine ever again.

She walked out of the toilet and barely noticed Ren had pulled her close, rubbing her back comfortingly. "You scares us…"

"I am sorry…" Mio's hatred, letting that emotion to overwhelm her made her sick. "I lost control… of myself and-" She tried to hold it back but it was like trying to stop a flood.

"Shh…" So this was her demon Sachou was talking about? Hatred and grudge, she would have been better without it... of course, after everything that happen to her how could she didn't bear any? She was just human after all. "Do you…"

She stepped away and he let her to walk to nearest open window, some fresh air would be good for her. "Don't even joke about that." She had came this far, backing down was not an option. "I would get use to it… to Mio…" Her eyes were glazed as she said this, rummaging the pocket of her uniform for her talisman.

He was not going to push her to say anything anymore, this must be something similar to… his own demon, Dark Kuon… "I understand… I will work hard too, or Ogata-kantoku would yell cut all the time."

She was clutching on their memento now, hand clasped around the water sapphire. "You would be fine… you just have to figure it out, senpai."

" _How are you going to express it?"_

He glanced at her, taking in those pair of amber eyes, dark eyelashes framing the pool of gold.

" _A man who deeply desire a woman..."  
_

The fair skin of her arm that brushed against his and parted rosy lips as she exhaled softly. How frail she looked and yet she stand strong, determined to not give up against her demon.

"And keep suppressing that feeling deep inside him with all his might."

The girl who became his image of Japanese girl…

 _"Corn! Please! Where are you? I need you!"_ A little girl who walked through the forest all alone for him, but he couldn't be there for her.

"Senpai?" She asked him worriedly, looking up at him with the same pair of amber eyes from ten years ago.

To Katsuki, Mizuki was someone he couldn't touch... someone forbidden. With that line of thought... even if he could let himself to have someone important after what he did, this girl alone would still be someone he didn't deserve the most in the world. And yet...

Her much smaller hands took hold of his, pressing their memento to their joined hands. "Are you alright? Senpai?"

"Yes." He returned her grip gently so the water sapphire pressed between their hands. "I am alright..."

And yet he couldn't get away...

* * *

 **I have a concern about a guest saying Kyouko get Mio's character in one go, in case you miss it. I emphasize that she is 'agonizing' about Mio for days unlike in canon she got it in few hours. Which understandable because Kyouko in canon accepted vengeful side of hers freely so Mio come easier for her. She also have more experience in acting in comparison to canon Kyouko and Ren have taught her a lot too...  
**

 **Hope you like Limited Sky PV since I hyped it up so much in previous chapters... but I am concerned the amount of description and lyric didn't match. Then again even in original scene, Limited Sky is very complex and a lot of things going in a short time in tune with the song.**

 **And as for her acting test... err? I don't know how it become a three way match LOL**

 **OMAKE: Why you're not a Japanese...**

Considering their seniors were busier than they were understandably the chance to run to them in the office was low. So when they caught sight of not one but two, they just had to say hello. They shouldn't have as it seemed Kyouko-senpai was in the middle of lecturing Tsuruga-san about something. But before they could excuse themselves she caught sight of them and called them over.

"Tengenji-kun... can you help me for a bit?"

The red head nodded, "Sure, what do you need Kyouko-senpai?"

She wrote down something in her planner and called Sawada-san, their receptionist who was walking pass LA hearts. "Sawada-san, can you help us too?"

"Sure." The kind woman agreed, "What can I do for you?"

She passed the paper with line she wanted and explained. "Tengenji-kun act as Mikoshiba and say this line to Sawada-san."

"Sure." Tengenji read the line out loud. "Please don't cry, if you keep crying your confidence with flow away with your tears." He recited the line perfectly as wiped nonexistent tear from Sawada-san's eyes.

The receptionist blinked in confusion, "What?"

Then Tengenji's face explode as red as ripe tomato. "Gah!" He threw the paper away as if it burned him. "That's so embarrassing!" He cried before running to Hoshitani, and hid his face behind their leader who just laughed softly. "Kyouko-senpai! That's so mean! You know I can't stand saying such thing!"

Nayuki patted his back comfortingly, "Take a deep breath Tengenji-kun..."

Tsukigami was snickering, "What was that for, Kyouko-senpai?"

Kyouko looked at Ren smugly, "And that... Senpai." He gestured towards Tengenji who was on the verge of death because of embarrassment. "Is how a _genuine_ Japanese man would react after saying that corny line."

Ren looked at Tengenji whose face was as red as his hair and the rest of Stardust Group, they were still embarrassed just from listening. "I see your point." He totally failed at acting as genuine Japanese man.

 **Review Please!**


	30. Episode 29

**For some reason I am in a mood to be cruel, or kind... take your pic of my mood once you finish this chapter**

 **Episode 29: Start of Eclipse**

"Wait!"

The Stardust Group plus their manager stopped on their track, glancing at the lone singer and his manager who was clutching on his arm desperately. Obviously the buxom woman disagree with her charge coming after them.

"What Shotarou-chan?" Tengenji asked in bored tone, Kuga had sharp eyes and judging from his nod it was safe to speak as they please. No paparazzi around, perhaps after the lame revelation of Shotarou's name they lost interest in them. After all there was nothing to find more on childish schoolyard argument between top singer Fuwa Shou and rising idol group Stardust.

"Didn't you pick too many fight with us from LME already?" Tsukigami added, he was still vexed with Fuwa for questioning his pride.

Shou gritted his teeth, "I picked a fight with you once, and today you guys pick one with me through music in lowest sense no less!" He knew now that in comparison of their song his was devoid of feeling, and he won't let himself feel it. He composed prisoner because he was told that he needed a song that showed his vulnerable side for woman he loved, which would be appealing to his fans to fantasize he was wrapped around their their little finger.

Tengenji shrugged, "It's not our fault if your weak point is exposed because of our song, beside we're not the one who pick the concept of our single. Our sachou did." It just happened naturally, and they liked the result.

"So with the backing of your-"

"LME didn't work the same way Akatoki does…" Tsukigami interjected, "The only thing we have is LME's name to protect us from clients so they tread carefully with our contract… there's no such thing like connection LME would pull for us."

Hoshitani grinned at him. "Why do you think our debut is so slow? We're basically given just enough to publish a single, a couple of advice, before Takarada-sachou send us for a mission!" In short they only had agency name for protection, and talent to back them up.

"There's a good reason why there's no one hit wonder in LME like you." Tsukigami pointed out, "Not even our top actor, Tsuruga Ren."

Shou growled, "Then how about that unfair punishment?!" At their puzzled look he elaborated. "I got banned from three studios for a month! I didn't get on the way of anyone's career! Why the heck your president get on mine?!"

Tengenji narrowed his eyes at that, "Ah… that, are you sure you're not pointing your finger the wrong way?"

"What?"

"You see…" He trailed off. "Touya family have enough clout to do that, not just LME…"

"So it's Kyou-"

"Wrong again." Tengenji sang, "You really don't know Kyouko-senpai at all, do you?"

Shou scowled at that, "I know her the best-"

"A lot of things can happen in three and half year, idiot." Hoshitani interjected. "People can change in a month, three years is enough to make people a completely different person…"

Tengenji nodded sagely, "You heard him, Sho-ta-rou-chan…" He drawled on. "I don't know what you think you know about Kyouko-senpai, but for sure she won't use her family name to get on the way of your career… simply because she hates nursing someone's grudge against her..."

Hoshitani agreed, "Right! Beside… aren't you a problem enough as you are? Wasting time and effort to give you more reason to trouble her is so not her!"

"True." Kuga nodded in agreement.

"You're too annoying to bother." Nayuki chimed in. "Trash should be thrown away without second glance..."

Shou and Shouko stepped back from the meek looking boy, "You…"

Shouko stepped forward, "Then why did you point your finger at her family?" She wanted to know that much at least.

Otori stepped forward, "This conversation gets a little too hot I think?" He narrowed his eyes at his red haired charge. "Your senior, Touya-chan won't be happy."

Tengenji crossed his arms behind his head, sighing. "Well… of course she won't, but she also told us to do as we please." Shou's eyes widened, "While Kyouko-senpai just wish you're gone from her life." Shou flinched at that, how dare they… "Her family especially Akiko-san is not so nice, ya know?"

That dragon lady who scolded him?!

"If not for Kyouko-senpai's wish to leave you be… in hope you will leave her alone." Tengenji sighed, "That plan failed spectacularly…"

Shou trembled with anger, leaving her alone he said?!

"You won't even get any chance to debut I bet…" Tengenji trailed off. "After all, considering your image your fanbase is dominantly female… all Akiko-san need to do is let what happen in Kyoto slip while protecting Kyouko-san's name…"

Shou felt dread pooling in his stomach.

"You think you will still have a career afterward?" Tengenji asked pointedly.

The singer hissed, "You know?!"

"It's out of her control but… it's a public secret in our community…" Fuwa didn't have to know it was just persisting rumor no one was talking about anymore nowadays. "That former Fuwa heir is a unworthy boy everyone have to watch out for, you think your family's name is intact after what you did? Or after you run away from home the way you did?"

What the heck? His family name? They didn't care so why-

"You boor…" Tengenji narrowed his eyes, "Do you expect your family to still have face after it's known to public their heir ran away? You didn't cut your ties with them and you use your family name shamelessly in public." He snorted, "Maa… I bet you don't care about them, but here is a heads up since I'm sure you still care about yourself."

"What?!"

"I can't help but wonder why you keep bothering Kyouko-senpai…" He trailed off. "Testing her patience and her family's too… but you know now right…"

"What you did is unforgivable."

"It's not just a scandal but…"

"A crime."

"And with running away from your family." Tengenji pointed at him. "You lost all protection from your family, all it takes is her mother lost her patience with you and bye bye… career."

What did Shou do? That question had kept ringin on her head for a while. Shouko looked at him questioningly. "Shou?"

He recalled the scene of that day over and over again in his head. "It's NOT my fault! I didn't mean to hurt her! I didn't ask them to do that!" He was scared too, when those girls out of nowhere pounced on Kyouko. "I was just…" So angry at her for raising her hands against him. "And then they hurt her, it's not me!"

Tengenji or the rest of their group didn't care to be honest, it was a past their senior wanted to bury and they had no intention to dig it up.

Hoshitani stepped forward, his expression hardened. "Fuwa-san… is there any point telling us?"

Tsukigami joined in, "As our leader said… no point, and as someone who had been in this world for a while I will tell you this… no one will give a damn how you hurt Kyouko-senpai or how much you're involved."

Nayuki was next. "The fact remain that you…" He pointed at Shou. "You're a bastard who hurt a girl for something that's not even within her control, and you can't get any lower than that."

"The worst." Kuga grunted.

Tengenji then added, "Today… it's a warning, if you think you can get anywhere near her without consequence you have another thing coming… you have no idea how hard it was for her when she came to Tokyo…"

What? She was adopted by rich family, how come-

He laughed at incredulous look on the singer's face. "You're really one delusional guy, are you not?" It was just too funny. "Fuwa… there's no real life Cinderella here, this is not a fairytale…"

"This is a reality."

"Remember that."

* * *

 **Back in Dark Moon set**

They just finished the first shoot for today and because of Kyouko's condition, they opted to send her off with Ren. Yun felt guilty for passing his duty to Ren but he knew the actor was better at comforting Kyouko. He had a meeting in Ki'in in Kyouko's place anyway, but before he and Yashiro could get away someone caught them.

"I would like to speak with both of you please? Now." That was not how people used please, and Yun was reminded this was that _Ogata-san's_ older brother.

Never he imagined he would get intimidated by Ogata Hiroaki of all people. "Kantoku…"

His dark brown eyes narrowed, "I think I have right to know why an actress working under me got sick, and her manager refused to disclose anything."

Yashiro and Yun exchanged glance, "Well…"

"And that goes for you too, Yashiro-san." He was on a roll today and now he came to his senses the suspicious circumstances surrounding his two stars needed his immediate attention for sure. "I thought it's none of my business but looking at how unwell Touya-san after the acting test." Afterward she finished everything in one take like a desperate soldier in battlefield and insisted she was fine the whole time.

Everyone was confused but in the same time respected her, it seems the rumor she was an extreme workaholic was not wrong.

"I think I should know… I have responsibility not just to my job but also to her family and agency when she is on my set." He pointed out. "And my brother will disown me for sure if something happen to her." That was no doubt, Seiji would hate him forever!

Yun sighed, raising his hands placatingly in surrender. "Alright Ogata-kantoku… you win! I will tell you what I can without compromising my client's privacy too much." He haggled, and Ogata nodded. "I am sure you know Kyouko was adopted."

He nodded, he had heard that in passing from Seiji.

"The circumstances of her adoption is what you'd say less than ideal." Yun explained vaguely. "She was adopted by an influential family after all, and while her family loves her… she had been in similar position like Mio."

"What?!"

"Similar not the same… in which a young girl is forced to deal with festering so much hate and contempt in her heart with no idea what to do with it." Cornered by people around her and threatened to lose a place to belong. "If Mio thrives on that hatred… Kyouko is lucky enough get a chance to change." Because Akira was born. "So she locked them away, she forced herself to forget… sickened to the core she had ever been in that state…"

It started to make sense, "That's why she said… she hate Mio."

Yun nodded, "To Kyouko, Mio is someone she could've become… and it disgust her." He smiled sadly. "That fact alone means she never quite forget…"

What did he do to a poor girl?! "But she still take this role… why?"

The Korean smiled at him, "You of all people would understand Ogata-kantoku…"

"Huh?"

"You could have chosen not to film Dark Moon." Yun pointed out. "And keep running away from your father's shadow and live in bliss without facing this issue of yours…"

"Ah."

He sighed, "Looking at you, I suppose Kyouko couldn't help but feel… she too wanted to stop running away and face her hurdle head on."

That Touya Kyouko who worked her hardest for his Dark Moon was inspired by him? He steeled his resolve. "Very well, then I have no reason to hold back. If anything it's the more reason for me to be stricter with her…" As she was his Dark Moon's Mio.

Yun bowed respectfully. "Please do, Ogata-kantoku."

Now that the issue with Touya-san was done, he glanced at Yashiro who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I didn't forget about Yashiro-san, so… what's the deal with Tsuruga-kun then?"

Yashiro flailed, Ogata-kantoku was scary! "I am sure Kyouko-chan and Sachou know but I don't! Well… since Yun-sensei have spilled the only secret of Ren that come to mind is… my charge is a romantic failure." He whispered the last part.

Silence…

"Yashiro-kun…" Yun sighed, "You're not serious that Sachou forbid him from taking this project because of that, right?"

"That's the only thing come to mind!" Yashiro reasoned.

Hiroaki gaped at them, his brain unable to process that outrageous statement. "What do you mean _Tsuruga Ren_ is a romantic failure?!" The director yelled.

"Shhh!" They looked around, thankfully the trailer for director was completely empty.

Hiroaki's mind was reeling, "I mean… he is Tsuruga Ren." He began to list on, "Co-star killer, most desirable bachelor in Japan and from what I heard from fellow directors he is very suave with women!" How could he be a romantic failure?

Yashiro was crying now, "You'd think so too… even I, his manager didn't realize it until Kyouko-chan come to our life."

"Wait, Tsuruga-kun is dating Touya-san right?"

Yun and Yashiro rolled their eyes, **"No they're not dating** _ **yet**_ **."**

"But they're so…" Hiroaki trailed off unsurely.

Yashiro sighed, "Well Kantoku… they're close, true… never mind Kyouko-chan." Who as Yun-sensei said perhaps had not considered Ren as a man even. "But you get it right that Ren loves Kyouko-chan."

"But they're not dating?" Then what did he see then?!

"As strange as this sounds…" Yun trailed off, "Media didn't exactly grasping on nothing…" He admitted forlornly. "As you can see from how they interact today but…"

"Their chemistry… in that CM?" Hiroaki pressed on.

Yashiro sighed, "I believe they passed it on as looking at their most precious friends." It was embarrassing to admit this. "You see… considering Kyouko-chan's personality it still make sense that she didn't like Ren like that _yet_ , though she cares for him a lot…" His eyes rolled, "But in Ren's case since he treat everyone else the same to the point no plausible rumor about him crop up of course it become obvious to me when he treat Kyouko-chan differently…"

Yun nodded in agreement, "Not just differently, he is such a private person I am surprised he let Kyouko to mother him at all… I mean a twenty years old man with a lot of pride let a teenage girl four years his junior to check whether he eat his meal properly all the time?"

Hiroaki sweat-dropped, "Wait… that sounds like something a wife would do."

"He pick a fight with her too…" Yashiro added, "And get upsets over little things like not getting calls, other guys approaching her, or keeping secret from him…" He listed on.

"Wait! Wait!" He didn't mean them to spill anything to him, "You mean… he behaves like that to Touya-san and…"

Yashiro nodded, since this man was the one who had to dealt with his charge's stupidity with a career and a drama on the line he supposed Ogata-kantoku had right to know. "I'd say he is in denial but after so long I'd say Ren is completely oblivious of what he feels for Kyouko-chan."

"It's hilarious at first." Yun admitted, "Especially when he sulks over her like a kid, but it stop getting funny considering… I mean he _is_ Tsuruga Ren, and he never notice the look he gave my charge from time to time."

Hiroaki paled, "Wait… I imagine Tsuruga-kun must have some dating experience considering…"

Yun decided to break his little glimmer of hope, "Ah… they never told us straightforwardly, but little we overheard from Kyouko's muttering about stupid playboy…" And her reaction when one time she saw a very young couple of middle schooler, commenting on whether kids that young understand love when they're already dating.

"And Ren's reaction…" Yashiro trailed off. "His past relationship must be pretty shallow I won't get surprised how stupid he is when dealing with his feeling for Kyouko-chan is because she is his first _genuine_ love."

"In any other circumstances it would sound romantic I guess." Yun supposed. "But considering we're talking about Tsuruga Ren here, it's just sad…"

Silence…

Hiroaki at last found his voice, "I just realize something terrifying."

"Yes?"

"Dark Moon is Tsuruga-kun's _first_ heavy romance drama." He pointed out.

Yashiro nodded in agreement, "Yeah… Ren is more into action, mystery and crime drama…"

"Isn't that weird for an actor with most desirable title to not get any romance drama after four years of career?" Hiroaki wondered in a daze.

"Ah."

"Oh."

Their president! So there was a very good reason why he tried to stop Ren.

Hiroaki looked ready to cry, "Yashiro-san, Yun-san… my Katsuki is a romantic failure! How could that be?!" He cried.

Yashiro and Yun paled, they meant to reveal that tidbit as some sort of joke but it turned to be a serious problem. It was pretty idiotic of them though, they knew Ren was bad at this and didn't realize there was anything wrong with him trying his hand on heavy romance like Dark Moon.

"I am sure Ren can figure it out somehow!"

"Katsuki's love is very complicated! It's layered love of 'forbidden' and 'desire' on top of 'guilt' you just can't wing it with acting skill!" Hiroaki could feel his tearduct begging for a release already. "If he didn't get a simple love for Touya-san!" That was like hoping a child who didn't even get addition to understand algebra!

Yun and Yashiro had to admit that was unreasonable expectation indeed. Though they doubted what between their charges was in any way simple. If it was simple they wouldn't be in this mess.

Hiroaki held up one, "And we have this much until the schedule for filming first major romantic scene between Mizuki and Katsuki!"

They stared at the lone finger in horror. "Uhm… that's one month?" Yashiro asked hopefully.

"A week, Yashiro-san." Hiroaki corrected with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Do you suppose it's possible to get Tsuruga-kun to figure out love in a week?" And in that one week they had around four shooting session.

Yun and Yashiro fidgeted, "Uhm… he didn't get it for months since we notice his feelings for Kyouko-chan…"

Yun trailed off. "A week… is a bit." Impossible.

"Yashiro-san, Yun-san…"

"Hai!"

He took a deep breathe, "I choose him as my Dark Moon's Katsuki, and forced to fire him because he can't act love is the last thing I want." He had sought Tsuruga-kun out personally and put him this in this position. "I wish I can delay that scene to give him time but I can't do that without raising questions… so here is what we're going to do…"

Maybe it was a good thing they warned the director after all.

"Ideally I want him to manage it in three days... which are how many days of filming we get not counting days he won't be on set." He held up three fingers, "If he can't there's no way I can protect his image and I won't compromise my drama." Tsuruga himself won't allow it. "However looking at our schedule…" He browsed his planner. "I can give him few more days if he can't do it on third day… two weeks."

"I see…" Yashiro stammered, "But Sachou won't stay quiet for sure."

Hiroaki of course expected that much, "I definitely can't protect him from Takarada-sachou, so Yashiro-san… try to negotiate something with him for me. And… Yun-san, ask Touya-san's parents when they can see me. My drama suddenly become a health hazard for their daughter and there's no way I can ask Seiji..."

Yun and Yashiro could only nod numbly, why…

It became this disastrous?! Ren! Kyouko!

* * *

 **On the way back to Touya Residence**

As one they felt chill down their spine and shuddered, Ren stepped on the brake and the car made an abrupt stop. "Just now…"

"It feels cold all of a sudden." Kyouko finished. "Did you turn the cooler too much?"

"I don't." They checked the aircon and indeed it was set in low, it was already afternoon so it was not so humid on the road.

So it was just their feelings, how strange…

* * *

 **That night, LME Office…**

"So… at least Ogata-kun is prepared for Ren's flimsy love acting." Lorry exhaled a puff of smoke towards air purifier his butler provided. "Well, at least there won't be any unpleasant surprise for him."

Yashiro and Yun looked down in shock, both managers had opted to come together because neither had confidence to face their boss alone. "So that's really why you try to stop Ren, Sachou…"

He harrumphed, "Of course, I am trying to protect him! Do you think I make it a habit to stop my star from advancing their career for no good reason?"

Of course not. "Still… we're really sorry for our oversight." Yun felt like they had been guilty. "I mean we're aware of this and just… take it lightly."

Lorry scowled, "You should feel sorry indeed! Not reporting to me about those tasty developments!"

That was not what they were sorry about, but whatever…

"Seriously though, you guys had been watching him for months fumbling like an idiot he is and now you expect me to believe he can figure it out in a week? Or two?" Lorry asked incredulously. "Look, I am not helping Ren… he only have Kyouko to rely on this, we agreed on that when I give them my permission."

Yun looked ready to cry, "Sachou… you of all people know Kyouko is…"

"Almost equally blind, I know." He rolled his eyes, "I mean Ren is not exactly subtle with his jealousy for that Fuwa-boy, heck! Even Maria notice!"

That was really a blow to their ego that even a seven years old could see through Ren, and Kyouko did not. Though in her defense she was an expert at not seeing what she didn't want to see, and Yun couldn't blame her for that. She wanted a friend like Corn, not a lover at this point of her life. Not to mention… her last love -not quite one even- was just her being delusional to accept the idea returning the favor to her guardian. If anything Ren's status as her friend would be a big hurdle for her to see him as a man.

The reason Yun didn't support their relationship to evolve to something more like Yashiro was simply because he was sure it couldn't work at this point of time, and he had a feeling if Ren noticed- _there were signs of it-_ the boy won't make a move because he knew this too.

"I will take responsibility if Ren have to be fired with looking for replacement." Yun and Yashiro gaped at him. "I am sure Tsukigami Haruto-kun won't mind…" He exhaled another puff of smoke. "He is just not as experienced as Ren for TV drama but he is comparable in acting skill with Ren…"

Tsukigami-kun's older brother!

"Thankfully he is a tentative friend of Ren and respected him a great deal… so he would keep it confidential." Lorry inhaled deeply. "I will inform him in few days to keep his schedule open." The stage drama was in low season so he was sure the boy had time.

"But Sachou!" Yashiro protested.

"Like I said, I am not going to help him keeping Katsuki… but at least I will help to protect his image, and making sure Dark Moon could go on without him." He stated with a tone of finality. "This is as far as I would go for my children… got it?"

Yun and Yashiro exchanged glance. "Understood, Takarada-sachou."

There was no winning against this guy.

* * *

 **The next day…**

"Yashiro-san, can you be my sensible and reliable manager for this conversation?" Was Ren's strangest request to date.

Yashiro who had yakitori halfway to his mouth stopped. "Erm…"

' _Yashiro-kun! Try to be calm and considerate the next time Tsuruga-kun tried to talk about his feeling! He is not as open with us but at least we know his feeling for Kyouko!'_

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, I swear I will keep my voice and excitement down."

Ren also took a deep breath and asked, "How likely my attachment to Touya could be classified as romantic love? Please give me your unbiased opinion."

He dropped his yakitori, thankfully it landed on his plate. Ren looked serious and very troubled for some reason. "Ren…" He began as gently as he could, sneaking glance around their private booth. "Before I answer that question… I will tell you this."

He was mature and older so he had to talk like one would to his little brother. "I can't answer if you give me that troubled look, as if the idea that you." He gestured towards Ren with a wave of his hand, and to nowhere in general. "Is in love with Kyouko-chan is something you don't want to accept."

"I am not-"

"Ren." Yashiro lowered his voice. "You told me that in your opinion your relationship with Kyouko-chan who is still in high school would be a _crime_ and last time I checked she is sixteen, a mature and independent young lady who could hold her ground against you…" He listed on. "I was being considerate when I didn't press the issue but I will tell you this…"

Ren swallowed heavily.

"Four years old age difference is considered normal, very normal… dating a girl who is still in school is also normal! Especially a girl as mature as Kyouko-chan! Heck! She started working at thirteen! More often than not people forget she is still in highschool!" He stressed on. "You're just looking for any reason to think your relationship with her isn't plausible!"

Was this a second round of destroying Ren's concept of love?!

"So!" Yashiro chewed his second yakitori. "Whatever I told you about how likely you're in love with Kyouko-chan would be pointless if you don't even let yourself think it's possible… are you expecting me to waste my breathe?" He wiggled his eyebrow.

Ren took a deep breath, "Yashiro… I am sorry but please do me a favor." His manager rolled his eyes. "Forget whatever I said to deny the possibility of my relationship with Touya… and tell me why… a lot of people think I am in love with her."

Wow, Ren must be pretty desperate to ask him.

He sighed, "Alright…" Then he warned the younger man. "Just keep an open mind, alright?"

Ren nodded slowly as if he didn't trust himself to open his mouth.

"What clued me in first about your feeling is how you treat her differently than you would other girls." Yashiro began to explain. "And this is even before you guys are friends so I think at that point you're _at least_ attracted to her personality…"

Of course he was attracted, he always admired her gentle disposition and strong determination.

"You let her into your life deeper than anyone else, showing another side of your personality even I who have been with you for years have never seen before." Acting like a kid, sulking when she upset him and getting depressed if she didn't pay attention to him. New faces Yashiro had never seen.

That couldn't be helped, she riled him up effortlessly and read him like an open book.

"Then… there's how you look at her."

Huh?

Yashiro sighed at his clueless look, "The look you gave her in the CM... Yun-sensei and I have seen you giving her that look quite often even before that and I am sure most people notice your feeling from that too…"

"What kind of look?" He asked nervously.

"Well… I believe Kotonami-san called it 'I want to marry you and have lots of snot nosed brat with you.' look." Ren almost choked at that. "But Yun-sensei and I just label it 'I am so sick in love' look…"

"Wha-"

He snickered, "Yun-sensei also believes Touya-sensei caught you looking at Kyouko-chan like that at least once…" Her father saw?! "And comment _he seems to see my daughter as the most precious thing in the world_ , sure beat whatever description we come up with. Now you know where Kyouko-chan get her tendency to say those heart touching lines…"

The most precious… well-

Yashiro pinched his thigh, because the sight of blushing Tsuruga Ren was so outrageous he was so tempted to rush to another side of the table and give him a brotherly hug!

"Now Ren…" He tried to sound as kind and gentle as possible. "It didn't sound so impossible that you're in love with Kyouko-chan, ne?"

Then much to Yashiro's shock instead of nodding shyly and admitting it Ren was looking down, hands clasped as if in prayer and had this look he saw once when he met Ren. As if this boy had given up on something…

Though now he had one more additional description to this look, it was as if someone just died to Ren.

Yashiro didn't dare to speak afterward and their lunch continued in silence.

* * *

 **Meanwhile… Roman no Engekibu Studio**

"Can I take both of you Hime-sama? Majou-sama?" The prince winked at the two girls in princess dress and witch robe.

They blushed in unison. "Uhm, you can only choose one my prince!"

"Yes!"

"But my heart is torn! How could you-"

Hori roared, "Cut! Who pass the script with our prince acting as herself?!"

Their scriptwriter raised his hand, his face was as stiff as a rock. "I did, Buchou…"

"Why Suzuki is here?!" Hori looked pale, "We agreed to not let him see Kashima or he would get affected!"

Suzuki rubbed the back of his purple hair nervously. "Sorry Buchou… Mikoshiba introduced us and, I can't get the image of her character out of my head."

"Hori-senpai! This is pretty original I'd say!" Their prince add her own two cents, with her arms around melting princess and witch who had hearts in their eyes.

Hori snapped, "No one ask you! We're not going to perform a comedy drama! So Suzuki, I don't care! Get Kashima's cheap prince image out of your head and-"

"So mean Senpai!" Kashima cried, skipping towards their club president with sulky face. "I am not cheap!"

"Shut up peanut gallery!" Hori raised the rolled up script and froze- "Uh-"

" **CUT!"**

* * *

Nozaki-kantoku glared at Ishibashi Hikaru who flinched at the terrifying sight of their director that usually so cool and low-key looked murderous. "I swear Ishibashi-kun, you won't hurt Touya-san with a rolled up script!"

"I am sorry! But it's a knee-jerk reaction to not hit a girl!" Hikaru wailed.

"Hori didn't see Kashima as a girl!" Nozaki corrected him, "To Hori, Kashima is his junior! His protege! The star of his club he has to groom, it's part of his job to keep her in line!"

Kuga and Kyouko watched the scolding session with a sigh, "I get why Hikaru-san hesitates but…" The stoic boy trailed off. "How many NG he got today?"

"It's his fifth for today alone, for one scene." Tengenji who was on break chimed in. "Seriously, hitting a girl is not something I'd want to do either but we're just acting and how much damage a rolled up paper could do anyway?"

Kyouko to be honest was a little hurt, they had so many takes just because Hikaru couldn't hit her.

"It's just a love tap upside Kashima's head anyway!" Nozaki-kantoku roared, demonstrating said action on HIkaru's head will his script.

WHACK!

They sweat-dropped, "That's not a love tap." Tengenji commented.

"Just from how it sounds, I can tell it hurts." Kyouko added, taking a deep breath. "Well then…" She adjusted her prince costume, especially since the shoulder pad that gave her androgynous body with wider shoulder was slipping already. "Excuse me, but may we have another take?"

"Huh?"

Kyouko smiled, a rolled up script in hand. "We will have to improvise a bit, is it alright?"

Nozaki-kantoku shrugged, "Do what you must, we have to get this scene done sooner or later."

Hikaru froze at the aura Kyouko emitted, "Now, Hikaru-san… let's get this done in one take shall we?"

It was done in one take, but the end scene was improvised with Kashima enganging Hori in playful wordplay with rolled up script, and Hikaru by the end of the shoot was shaking because he had hit a girl repeatedly.

Kyouko sighed in relief, hopefully Hikaru would be decentized with this about hitting her next time. After all Hori's love tap was like the hallmark of his character.

"Uhm.. Touya-san." Because he had made her pretty upset, Hikaru didn't dare to call her by name anymore. "Uhm, I am sorry for today."

She beamed at him, "It's alright, we all have our bad day." Which was a blatant lie considering it had been three bad days in a row for Hikaru.

Hikaru began to sweat, "Uhm, as apology would you like to have dinner together?"

"There's no need to apologize, and I will have dinner on Dark Moon set." Kyouko replied swiftly. "Thank you for the offer though, Hikaru-san."

"Kyouko." Yun called, "Yashiro said he and Tsuruga-kun will pick our dinner from Darumaya is that alright?"

Kyouko rushed to catch up with her manager, "Ah it would be alright, just pick something light for me and Senpai~" She said in cheerful tone, walking side by side with her Korean manager out of studio.

Hikaru's heart broke, "Tsuruga...san?"

 _Flashback_

 _As fate dictated, two talents from the same agency could meet just anytime on the lift of LME. And so, on their way up to talent section the door opened half-way up and reveal Tsuruga Ren and his manager in all their glory._

" _Ah, good morning Ishibashi-san." Ren greeted them with his brightest smile as he stepped inside the lift._

 _The Ishibashi brothers, especially Hikaru suddenly felt like rabbits stuck in a cage with a lion. Why?! He was smiling kindly as usual, so why?!_

" _Ren…" His manager's stammering should give them some clue but they were too stunned to notice._

 _Hikaru and his brothers instinctively backed away but a lift was hardly a spacious place so he hit the corner and Ren casually stood in front of him, leaning on the wall, leaving Hikaru nowhere to run._

" _Ishibashi Hikaru-san, right?" Ren at last opened his brown eyes, looking at Hikaru straight in the eye so the shorter man was petrified and unable to follow his brother to scoot away from the actor._

 _He gulped, "Yes? Tsuruga-san?" He belatedly realize it should be Tsuruga-_ kun _because the actor was one year his junior but in this situation manner was the least of his concern._

" _I watched Yappa Kimagure Rock, it's a good show… you guys really did a good job to entertain your audience."_

" _Thank you?" For the first time Hikaru didn't feel happy for the compliment, he was frightened. "Tsuruga-san." Again, wrong honorific._

 _Suddenly the temperature on the lift dropped, "However… in your interview with Touya I couldn't help but_ _ **concerned**_ _, Hikaru-san."_

 _Hikaru foolishly dared himself to look up at the tall actor and froze at the face of smiling demon lord._

" _For you to let your personal feeling getting the better of you in the middle of your job..." Tsuruga Ren drawled on, "In national television no less, and our Kouhai… Touya have to cover for you."_

" _I… I…" Was this really that kind and gentle Tsuruga Ren?! No! This was the demon lord!_

" _I understand... Isn't she amazing?" Ren beamed, but his aura was still very dark and they were freezing. "The line she deliver touch the heart of your audience, they even forgot completely about your slip up."_

 _Hikaru nodded slowly before his shaking head became more frantic under the pressure of that smile._

 _Ren was still smiling, "But for your own good Hikaru-san, I suggest you to learn some self-restraint so something like that won't happen **again** … right?" _

_His head was practically a blur now, and he keep it that way until Tsuruga Ren left the lift with his exasperated manager in tow._

 _End of Flashback_

Tengenji and Kuga who was watching the whole drama sweat-dropped, "Aah, there goes another broken heart… got to say he has guts to keep coming back." Hikaru had been asking Kyouko out every single time they were on set together.

"Swift rejection." Kuga added.

"Yeah, which makes me wonder why Hikaru-san thinks he has any chance at all." Tengenji drawled, especially since according to their leader, Tsuruga-senpai had a thing for Kyouko-senpai. The leader of Ishibashi brothers must have an inkling already that Kyouko-senpai was around the number one actor constantly and yet he was still trying anyway.

Kuga nodded, "Idiot in love."

"I bet Sachou love this guy." Tengenji couldn't help but commented.

* * *

 **Dark Moon Set**

"He asked me today." Yashiro whispered to Yun.

Yun sighed, "Which mean, Tsuruga-kun is getting desperate." Which could be a good or bad thing, but at least it was relieving that he was not so stubborn to keep thinking he could wing it somehow. "I just hope your charge didn't do anything dumb."

Yashiro nodded, "I know… since Kyouko-chan is also in delicate situation."

They kept their eyes on the set which displayed Hongo Family's living room.

* * *

 **Episode 02 Scene 04**

"If you please can keep it low, Onee-sama? I am reading." Mio said coldly as soon as Misao came in excitedly, dragging Katsuki inside by his arm.

Misao glared at Mio, "And you should mind your manner, Mio! Especially in front of a guest."

Mio inclined her head, her hand combed the side of her hair, exposing the scar like a proud peacock and Misao flinched. "I believe I ask nicely, Misao-oneesama…" She stood up gracefully. "As expected of a daughter of respected family like ours…"

"You… you…" Misao stammered.

Katsuki just smiled, "Misao, it's alright… good afternoon to you Mio-san."

She just gave him a cold glance. "And since I won't get any reading down here, please excuse me."

Misao harrumphed, muttering under her breath. "Good riddance."

"Onee-sama." Mio's voice lowered and Misao almost jumped in shock. The second daughter of Hongo family glanced at the pair, a mischievous smirk on her ruby red lips. "Do keep it down… and not bringing shame to our family, ne? Onee-sama, Tachibana-sensei…"

She murmured as she made her way out of the room, leaving flustered and fuming Misao and stunned Katsuki.

"Your sister… is interesting though I have to agree her manner leave a lot to desire." Katsuki couldn't help but commented awkwardly. "I am curious though, about the scar… she seems to be so proud of it like it's a battle scar."

Misao snapped, "Don't talk about that! I don't want to think about that hideous thing!" That scar that kept reminding her that Mio had something over her!

Katsuki tensed, surprised to see Misao so shaken just talking about Mio's scar. "Misao?"

Why she was so…

* * *

" **CUT!"**

Takagi, the one who played Hongo pachthriach whistled. "Another one take…"

Takamoku who played the role Katsuki's fellow teacher nodded, "Yeah… so far Touya-san and Tsuruga-san got all their scene in one take." Even though their frail director had turned to a demon, not allowing even slightest mistake and strive to improve scene on script to improve to be more original and overwhelming.

The girl, Touya even came to Ogata-kantoku and asked for adjustment on script. She seemed to really get what Ogata-kantoku wanted from Mio completely. Such as the scene just now, she asked Ogata-kantoku to let her displaying the scar proudly instead of subtly to incite more genuine curiosity from Katsuki to talk about it to Misao.

"Well, no wonder Ogata-kantoku personally recruited them for Dark Moon…" Takagi murmured softly, "Although… I can't help but worry about Touya-san."

They glanced at the girl who played Mio who was clutching her water bottle in one hand, and a handkerchief over her mouth. She didn't look as pale as her first day as Mio in this third day but she still looked awful after each take, and she got them all in one take.

"Still, what's wrong with Touya-san?"

"Something about getting overwhelmed by Mio's intense hatred I heard…" Takamoku trailed off. "She is a method actress, you know… so maybe she has some sort of trauma in the past or something." Her one takes while impressive perhaps was more because she couldn't afford to repeat takes, and any of them who was on the scene with her had a sense of urgency to not screw up for her sake too.

He sweat-dropped, "I see… she is so young though but still, aside from looking terrible she also looks like she wants to pick a fight or something. As if she is not going to give up on her job even if she got killed in the process…"

"The rumor she is as workaholic as Tsuruga-kun is certainly true."

Oohara Airi wobbled to their side, "Huwaaah… today Touya-san's Mio is as amazing as ever. Uuu… I wish someone warn me beforehand! I mean I play the sister she hates the most!" She was the one who got most of the brunt of Mio's hatred. "It's very easy to act with her and Tsuruga-san though."

Takagi agreed, "Yes… our expression just come out."

Airi glanced at the two, they were sitting together as always. Which was understandable since the actor had been hovering over the girl whenever she was feeling unwell after acting Mio. "But still… even as enemies their chemistry is so good, it's almost a shame she didn't take Mizuki's role." She whispered, glancing around to make sure Momose was not near.

"I suppose but then… aren't we in trouble if Tsuruga-kun's and Momose-kun's chemistry is blatantly not as good?" Takamoku-san couldn't help but wonder.

"Well…" Takagi trailed off, "There won't be any major romantic scene yet so we can't tell."

* * *

Kyouko was feeling terrible again but she'd like to think she was getting better day by day. She even got everything in one take! "Uuh…" At least she could keep her dinner down today, the headache was still there though.

"Touya, take it easy…" Ren handed her another water bottle. "At this rate you're not working but torturing yourself."

She took a big gulp before exhaling in relief. "How did one take it easy in this situation again?" She asked sarcastically.

Ren sighed, "You know… this discomfort is just in your head."

"Yeah, my pounding head says so." She growled at him.

It was almost unnoticeable but Ren could tell she was easily irritable since Dark Moon began, it seemed she kept a lot of temper within her. It was understandable though…. It was sixteen years worth of temper. After all… for a little girl like Kyouko-chan to stay happy and smiling with mother who had unreasonable expectation and terribly selfish childhood friend, all those negative emotion like anger and hate must be shoved somewhere…

He would know, he had been there and done that, the result was not pretty. No wonder Takarada-sachou wanted her to do something about it.

And now… all those pent up emotions resulted to this.

"Uuu…" She whimpered, hugging a pink sheep shaped travel pillow close to her chest. Which clashed horribly with her Mio's get up.

Well, all he could do now was just staying by her side and… he reached out to pat her back to make her feel better and stopped. Swallowing heavily, Ren withdrew his hand and keep it to his side.

Yun and Yashiro who were watching sighed in unison. "That can't be good."

"Ara… Touya-san is feeling unwell again." They almost jumped in shock when Dark Moon female lead appeared beside them. "But as always she keep going." Itsumi clenched her fist in awe. "She is like… the Benkei who will keep standing no matter what adversaries she have to face to give the best performance as a top rate actress!"

Yun and Yashiro sweat-dropped, _'And here is one girl who didn't see the ongoing drama at all.'_ Though she fit nicely with Ren and Kyouko somehow with her good work attitude.

"I am a little disappointed though." Itsumi added, glancing at Yashiro. "Is Tsuruga-san also feeling under the weather or something?"

The two managers tensed, "Why do you think so? Momose-san?"

"It's just…" The blond trailed off, "While Tsuruga-san's acting is very good, as their co-star I feel his emotion towards me is not as real as Touya-san's… so I can't help but wonder." She cupped her chin thoughtfully.

' _She is a sharp one as an actress though!'_

Itsumi was humming, "I suppose that's because Katsuki's feeling to Mizuki is just 'caring' at this point so Mio's intense hatred and envy for me feels more magnetic."

Which part of Mio was magnetic again? Yun and Yashiro couldn't help but wonder. At the rate she was going, they'd think it was also a concern if Mizuki would look like she fell in love with Mio instead of Katsuki.

* * *

 **The next day…**

Today Kyouko brought her own home-made bento and brought Ren's share, considering the heavy atmosphere in the air no one commented on aisai bento on the table.

Yun and Yashiro wished they could eat somewhere else, with Kyouko still feeling under the weather and Ren deep in thought, it felt suffocating to eat in the same table with them.

Then Ren's odd behavior reached its peak when he insisted to wash his bento box after they ate."Senpai, you don't have to wash the bento box." Kyouko told him. "I will bring it home anyway to wa-."

But he was already gone.

Kyouko trembled, "Why…?"

"Kyouko…" Yun called her in worry.

Her eyes narrowed, and she was clenching her fist. "I get it he has a lot of concern! But what's with avoiding looking at me in the eye, keeping his personal space larger than usual and now he run away from me?!"

"Uhm, Kyouko-chan... Ren is just-" What Yashiro could say?! Ren was starting to realize his feeling and for some weird reason cope with keeping his distance for who knows why?!

"Hmph!" Kyouko turned away, "Whatever! He is just acting like a kid again!"

They couldn't deny she was almost right he was not being mature with his feeling but still…

Yun whispered to Yashiro, "Uhm, Tsuruga-kun is not emulating Katsuki, is he?"

"I am pretty sure it's not that." He wished that was the case.

Hiroaki who had been watching from his director's seat frowned, before glancing at his watch. They were almost done, it seemed he really had to talk to his male lead.

* * *

 **9PM (The end of DM Shoot)**

Kyouko had went home without a word to her best friend, and Ren didn't seem to care or rather he refused to show anything. "Tsuruga-kun…" Ogata-kantoku called him out, pointing at secluded corner of studio. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Ren nodded, before telling Yashiro to wait for him in car and went to follow the director. He had prepared steaming cups of coffee for them, and Ren accepted the drink gratefully. It would help with his nerves.

Then Ogata-kantoku dropped the bomb. "I would like to apologize since I believe it's private but… I am informed recently about the reason why Takarada-sachou wanted to stop you from taking this project as Katsuki."

Ren almost dropped his drink, he could feel his control wavering and he couldn't help the embarrassed flush on his cheeks. "I…"

"I am just a director in this drama." Hiroaki admitted, "But after the help you give me back then, I'd like to think you shouldn't hesitate to tell me your concern about your character." He wanted to be a friend to Tsuruga-kun. "I told you and Touya-san this…"

He sighed heavily, "I admit… it's just embarrassing and outrageous for someone my age to have this problem."

Hiroaki sweat-dropped, "Uhm… it's not your age." Why it was unthinkable was more because he was Tsuruga Ren. "Anyway… I understand why you're so reluctant Tsuruga-kun, but I don't want my drama troubles you so to the point you restrain your relationship with someone you hold dear." Work was important but after what happened to his family, it was a taboo for Hiroaki to let it messing up someone's personal life.

He tensed at that, "I… didn't."

"Tsuruga-kun," Hiroaki smiled at him, "My father taught me to watch my cast members not just when camera is rolling but also off set, that's a very valuable lesson I take to heart…" He chuckled softly. "There's a good reason he is still a father to me and not to Seiji…"

His father…

"It's not obvious." Hiroaki admitted, "And I can't claim I know you and.. Touya-san well either." Ren swallowed as her name came up at last. "But… I have seen your closeness to her, how she readily come to you when feeling troubled and your protectiveness for her."

"...Yes… I won't deny that I am protective of her." How couldn't he after everything?

He sighed, relieved this man was willing to be open to him at least. "Then please stop trying to distance yourself from her."

"I didn't."

"Tsuruga-kun." Hiroaki's voice dipped low. "I don't know what happen but from second day of filming I feel like you start to hesitate when interacting with her, as if it was something that easily comes to you now starts to be out of your grasp…" And ironically his Katsuki felt like he found some solace with acting opposite Mio.

Ren was still unsure if what he felt for her was really _that_ but, something like that was not the kind of feeling he wanted to burden her with. She didn't _want_ him in _that_ way.

"She is upset with you for keeping her away." It was obvious even to a stranger like Hiroaki.

She sure did, and it was not something unusual. Upsetting her was something he could do as naturally as breathing, just by skipping meal, letting his feeling getting the better of himself… he was almost as bad as _that man._

"But Tsuruga-kun… can't you see she is happy when you keep her close?" The older man asked, and Ren snapped his attention back to the director. "Does whatever you're troubled with in regards of your relationship matters more than her happiness?"

He swallowed, "I just don't want to trouble her with my problem."

"Is that so?" Hiroaki chuckled softly, this man was really a difficult individual. "But from my point of view… she'd rather you to trouble her with your problem than keeping her out of it."

"Eh?"

"Even I who know her for a short time know this." Hiroaki smiled at him. "She is a busy body, and in a good way, ne?"

He of all people knew that better than anyone, perhaps… he was really doing this the wrong way after all.

* * *

 **The next Day (Touya Residence)**

Kyouko had an off day today, a routine that was almost forced on her to have at least one day of complete rest every month by her family. Kyouko couldn't complain, but no Go restriction was pretty cruel. Go was perhaps not her passion like acting, but it was a solace to clear her mind.

If only Go was not a job… but in Touya house, Go was life and a job.

"Oh well… I am told to relax so I will." First she put on a nice yukata that fit the season, the goldfish one Ichihashi-san gave her for a job well done. Light a nice smelling mosquito incense coil and put it inside pig shaped pot. The wind was nice today so she also put a wind chime made of glass.

Tring~

"We even have watermelon!" Kyouko cheered as she put a plate of red fruit slices by her side and sprinkled some salt. "Hm~ This is the summer in Japan!"

Tring~

Miiiing-miiing~

"Even cicada is screeching in the distance to complete the atmosphere…" She sang happily before munching on succulent red flesh.

Miing~

Tring~

Kyouko deflated after a long silence filled by summer melody, "It's no fun enjoying all of this alone…" She glanced to the side, "Aki-kun is still napping, so I can't bother him…" Her mother was out shopping with their maid and her father was in Ki'in.

She couldn't blame them to make sure to stay away at day, because if they were around somehow she would find a way to make herself busy. "Mouko-chan is free tonight and promise me a sleepover though." But that was still hours away~

Kyouko started to sweat, but it was just healthy to do so in this pleasant heat. Glancing at her phone, Kyouko sighed.

"...What's the chance of certain baby-senpai to call?" Apology through phone call was not his style definitely, she was pretty sure he would apologize considering the guilty look he had when she left last night.

Of all time for them to have a fight… with the romantic scene filming so close. Though what happened now, she was unsure to classify it as a fight or argument. More like he was in one of those strange mood, in which while she know what he was feeling by now. Guilt, confusion, frustration… mostly, she didn't get the reason at all! Why she could understand him and not at all in the same time?!

So confusing!

She shook her head, let's not think about him until he apologize and made himself clear. Think of someone else like… "Uuh… I wish I can call Asumi-chan to come over." The boys were out of option for obvious reason, beside they were with Nase, going to convention in Hiroshima too.

"With my current schedule going to convention outside of Tokyo is not an option though."

She wanted to see Shuusaku's museum too, and trying their Okonomiyaki too.

Growl~

Kyouko blushed, "At least there's no worries I have any problem with my appetite…" She stood up and went to their kitchen, disappointed to see they didn't have any cabbage. Which mean no Okonomiyaki for lunch. "There's some cucumber, miso paste and… rice."

Takikomi Gohan then… She was in the middle of slicing cucumber when-

TING-TONG~

Whoever this guest was, they had a terrible timing. Popping one slice of salted cucumber to her mouth to stall her hunger, she rushed to get the door. She froze when she took a peek of their guest through CCTV that connected to her smartphone.

"Senpai?" She slid the door open and found him smiling sheepishly at her. He even brought a box of sweets. Looking at the gift and his face she couldn't help but raised an eyebrow. "Is this your apology?"

He just smiled that seemingly normal one smile that also had hidden message, which said please don't ask. "Can I come in?"

"If only you eat lunch with me." If he asked to come in he should have time for lunch too.

He sighed at that, but a fond smile grazed his lips. "Of course."

And just like that whatever he was sorry for, Kyouko forgave him. It was hard to stay mad at Senpai for long. Inviting him in at noon was easier, and Kyouko was glad Aki-kun was inside so no one would look at her inviing a man in weird.

"It's just Takikomi Gohan though… with cold vegetable and miso sauce." Hardly substantial but in this heat she didn't want to turn on the stove if he could help it.

She almost laughed at his confusion to see ice on rice, it didn't surprise her at all he never tried a common summer dish like Takikomi Gohan.

"It's watery but feels good on your throat in this weather."

Kyouko nodded, "It's easy to make and a good dish if you lose appetite in summer."

"I see…"

"Though…" She added between each bite. "You don't have healthy appetite regardless of the season."

That was so true, and he just laughed in response.

This was so strange, he acted like usual but there was still this unexplainable restrain in her behavior. She would know, because usually he would say a witty retort to that comment even if that meant he would say something unreasonable like a little kid. He subtly asked her to not pry but, was he alright?!

Now that their meal was finished and their glass was also empty, she rose from her sitting position. "I will bring us some cold barley tea, would you like some?"

"Yes, thank you."

* * *

Some tea to loose tongue, she thought amusedly as she picked the pitcher from fridge and two glasses. The tray was pretty heavy now but she put a bowl and filled it with ice cubes. Too many cold things in one day but she couldn't bring herself to care. Walking back to the dining room as silent as possible, then she saw that expression. He was looking down, hands clasped as if in prayer and his brown eyes were clouded with so much grief as if… He lost something so precious.

So focused on the sight Kyouko didn't notice the tray on her hands had tipped to the side and the bowl of ice fell and shattered as it hit the edge of the table, snapping both actors from their daze.

"Kyaa!" Kyouko almost drop the rest of content of her tray, but managed to balance it and hastily put the tray on the table. "I am sorry Senpai." She must have surprised him by just now.

Ren thought he almost had a heart attack when the bowl crashed and suddenly Kyouko was so close. "It's alright."

"I will clean this up right away." She told him. "Please don't move when I-" She flinched when her finger grazed a sharp edge, she shouldn't have talk when picking the pieces in the same time.

Kyouko groaned when she saw the thin trail of blood on her middle and forefinger, it hurt a little but not so bad. She just had to clean the blood and- Her train of thought stopped when suddenly a much larger hand grabbed her bleeding one, it was his.

"It's bleeding…" Must be because of shock that made her heart pumping faster.

She almost laughed at worried look he had on his face, it was just small cuts. It made her warm to see how much he cared, and she couldn't stop a smile from taking over her lips. Maybe that was why he reminded her so much of her fairy prince.

For some reason he looked stunned when his brown eyes locked to hers, and something she was not familiar with flickered in his eyes. Something that scared her a little. She opened her mouth to tell him to let go so she could wash the blood off, but as if in a daze he slipped his fingers through hers gentle and pulled the bleeding fingers to his mouth.

What?!

She froze as his lips wrapped around her fingers and something warm and wet touched her fingertips. Her brain went to overdrive when he began to suck on her fingers, and she couldn't muster any strength to stop him. Some part of her logical mind browsed over collection of romance novel her mother forced her to read, and labelled this as that 'finger suck healing' cliche scene she didn't get why it was classified as romantic, since it was both improper and unhygienic.

But now as the recipient she had to admit it made one's heart race but this could be classified as harassment too! There was nothing innocently romantic about sucking one's bleeding finger! This was undoubtedly indecent!

She bit her lower lip, eyes spinning, cheeks flushed pink in embarassement. How to get out of this situation?! She felt like jelly and his grip while gentle was strong. Should she yell pervert?! But he most likely was just being his shameless and clueless casanova who didn't get Japanese standard of propriety!

She whimpered helplessly when he felt his tongue licking her index finger.

"Ng..."

Why he sucked even harder?! Not to mention with eyes closed like that, it as if he was enjoying sucking her fingers! This… this was too much!

Someone help!

* * *

 **This is T so... the last scene is still allowed right? Ha ha ha~ Am I seriously stop this chapter here? Yes, I did so what?  
**


	31. Episode 30

**Still with me after the cruel cliffy from last chapter? XD Of course you do… you guys love me and this story LOL**

 **Chapter 30: Katsuki's Eclipse**

There were times he didn't get what running through her mind, especially at the time like this. She hurt herself, trying to talk to him and picking glass shard in the same time. It was just small cuts but the sight of scarlett liquid in contrast of her fair skin made his heart clench.

He held her hand gently, as if it was a frail artefact even though he knew from faint line on her nails and small calluses that was not the case.

Then he heard her giggle, muffled by her free hand but he noticed the melodious chime escaping her lips. Then he made a mistake of looking at her face, as she was making that defenseless expression he had repeatedly told her not to make in presence of red blooded male. It seemed she made a mistake thinking he didn't fit that description.

He thought it was already a very terrible mistake she made in her part, he was wrong.

Instead of stop showing him that face, she went and make it worse with smiling. That smile and look she made just for her fairy prince, all her longing and affection just for him. And he was truly gone to the deep end. This girl was really cruel to do this to him, what did she do? Snapping his already strained self control, she did.

He didn't think, he couldn't. So Ren or rather Kuon followed his impulse, pulling the hand he held captive to his eager mouth. Her fingers that had been cooking cold dish and picking ice felt so good in his warm cavern, and the salty and iron taste of blood just made him hungry for more. His mouth felt cold but his whole body was like on fire, such a strange sensation.

Kuon was no stranger to woman's body but he never felt anything special when doing this to other woman, wrapping his tongue around feminine digits like this. Why everything about her, from warm amber eyes, innocent smiles, and now these cold fingers of hers made him so drunk?

She whimpered, and it sounded like encouragement in his ears.

His eyes fluttered shut, a sigh escaped his lips. A jolt almost made her fingers escaped his mouth but he didn't want to let her go yet and sucked harder, earning him a sound of hitched breathing. Hearing that he couldn't resist nipping the tip of her ring finger with his teeth and she was whimpering again.

' _She is driving me insane…'_ He thought in haze of desire, this was insanity. He thought she couldn't get him even more intoxicated than this, and he wanted more.

More...

Then he heard a whimper that didn't belong to her or him, followed by a yawn of a young boy.

"Nee-chan, I am hungry! Lunch…" Drawled a young voice from corridor.

He froze and quickly released her hand, eyes snapped open in shock. She was red from toe to the tips of her ears, mouth parted a little, her breath was uneven but what made his heart clench was her eyes that was wide in horror. He could still taste her skin on his lips, and couldn't stop himself from licking the aftertaste of her.

Her eyes follower that little movement of his tongue, he became so hyperaware of her eyes on him and almost lost his balance when he rose from his kneeling position.

Little Akira toddled to the room innocently, unaware of what just transpired in the room. "Ah… Tsuruga-niisan." The three and half years old chirped, he had been calling Ren, Nii-san because of his mother's prompting. "Long time no see, welcome to our house." The boy bowed politely, wobbling a little because he was still a little drowsy after his nap.

"Are you staying for dinner?" He asked cheerfully.

Akira's polite and innocent respond snapped Tsuruga Ren's persona back in driver seat, "No, I am not staying long." He was surprised by how calm and cool he sounded after the whole ordeal, "Sorry Akira-kun, we eat ahead of you."

The boy just nodded at that, "It's fine!"

"Where's the first aid box?" He was sure it was a strange sight to not ask the older sister and looking at a three years old for help.

Being the big boy he was, Akira was not even blinking and point at a kadan tansu (steps shaped cupboard) on the corner of the room. "Okaa-san keep the white box there." Since dining room was just across their kitchen so they keep a first aid box close. "I will get it for you, Tsuruga-niisan." The boy ran with his tiny feet to said cupboard, politely ignoring his very red sister.

He had been taught to just let his sister's strange behavior slip and he was very used to Nee-chan being weird or temporarily broken as he aptly put it in his three years old mind

The drawer was on the lowest step so even Akira could get the first aid box, and proudly present it to Ren. The actor mechanically wiped her wet fingers- _covered in his saliva of all things_ \- with tissue, careful to not let their fingers touch again.

Akira took the duty to put the bandaid with cute flower print on Kyouko's fingers himself, he was about to kiss it better when Kyouko stopped him. "Akira! You're hungry right? Do you want fried rice? Or Omelet rice?!" Her voice was pitched one octave higher.

The three years old blinked owlishly, "I want Omurice! With demi glaze sauce!"

"I see." Then she made a mistake to let her eyes wander and locked to Ren's.

Ren was smiling now, "I am glad I disinfect your fingers in time."

He was glad?!

She blushed furiously, "You… you-"

He shrugged in exaggerated manner, like an American would as if mocking her Japanese bashfulness."Be careful next time." He had cleaned the shards when she was distracted. "Anyway, I will leave you to cook Akira-kun's meal. I… need to go back to work, thank you for the meal. Bye-bye Akira-kun, Touya."

"Bye-bye!" The adorable boy returned, being a big boy and good host he volunteered. "Aki will show you the way out." And grabbed Ren's hand, the actor had instinctively bent down almost painfully so the short toddler could hold his hand and led him to the exit.

He didn't remember clearly but he had reached his porsche, turning it on, and already halfway to his next appointment where Yashiro had been waiting for him. Now that he was no longer in auto-pilot he continue to drive to Fuji TV, and only after he parked his car safely he let delayed hysteria to come over him.

"What have I done?!" He slammed his head against the steering wheel, the pain was just a dull throb in comparison of his racing heart. "I… to her…"

He even passed it off as a teasing! There was nothing innocent about what he had done! There was a desire involved and he was enjoying it too much! If Akira didn't come in time…

There was no telling what he would do to a defenseless girl like her! Well, not really considering if he had tried to do more than molesting her fingers, he was sure she could inflict serious damage on him if she wanted. She had training in martial arts after all.

It didn't make him feel better though… at all…

Especially since tomorrow both of them would be on Dark Moon set, and she would be there earlier than him because he had a CM before Dark Moon. How he was going to face her tomorrow?

"...Actually since I pass it as a joke…" Judging from indignant look she had when he left, she would be just angry.

Especially because she had nonexistent experience in physical aspect between man and woman it was unlikely she would make a big deal out of it. She called him worse romantic failure than her but she was aware when it comes to physical aspect he had more experience than a girl who never dated even once in her life.

"Still doesn't make me any less guilty for taking advantage of her." Even guiltier than ever.

He groaned pathetically, "So this is what Katsuki feels for Mizuki…" Overwhelming desire for something he didn't deserve.

Not to mention…

"This is not the first time I did this…" He just realized, every single time he touched her deliberately he would make excuse so she would think it was just friendly gesture, or his terrible sense of humor, or shameless teasing.

All those hugs and small kisses… those were still okay but what he did just now…

His mind went on circle again, and it didn't help when he received an email from Ogata-kantoku of all people, asking if he would be okay tomorrow.

The first romantic scene with Mizuki would be tomorrow!

"I am worse than Katsuki!" He totally lost control, how could he be Katsuki if even before the battle started he found his self restraint was actually terrible?

Then he belatedly realize he had admitted one very important thing with that line of thought.

He had fell in love with Kyouko… and it took him this long and resorting to _that_ to realize it?! No wonder he was called a romantic failure, _repeatedly._

Five minutes later Yashiro found Ren in parking lot and almost screamed in horror when he saw Ren who looked pretty dead with his head planted on steering wheel. His manager was so frightened, Yashiro didn't even make any comment when Ren send him out to buy Tsukigomori DVD set.

* * *

 **That night…**

"And apparently there's this scene tomorrow." Kyouko spread the Dark Moon script open for Kanae to see.

"In which Mizuki bring some tea for Katsuki, clumsily broke the cup and cut herself… this scene is the start of Katsuki's change of feeling towards her." Kanae summarized, eyes narrowed skeptically. "So… something similar accidentally happened today in dining room?"

Kyouko blushed from neck up to the tip of her ears, "Yes… I was distracted by something and dropped a bowl of ice… and cut myself."

Kanae still had deadpan look on her face, "How convenient… you didn't do it deliberately, do you?" She didn't put it pass Kyouko to do it for acting exercise.

Her head was a blur as she denied it. "I wouldn't want him to do _that_ to me!"

The dark haired beauty raised an eyebrow at that, "Huh? This script said Katsuki is just holding Mizuki's hand to inspect the cut, and hesitantly withdrew and joke a little to distract her…" It was a complicated scene even though the description was so simple, the shift of emotion was complex.

No wonder the actor who pulled this was a legend. Was that romantic failure alright?

"Oi, what's _that_ you're talking about?"

Kyouko was melting, almost literally as she tried to be one with tatami mats of her room. "I can't say!"

Kanae's hackle rose, "He didn't do anything weird to you, did he?!" She almost screeched. "Or harassing you?! Tell me!"

She froze, unable to say yes or no. She wanted to keep her mouth shut but from experience she knew it would be better to spill to Kanae. "It's… something weird but I am not sure you can call it harassment…" She stammered, never in her life words were wobbling to get out of her mouth. "I mean… at first he was just checking the cuts… getting worried so much, it was cute!"

Huh?! Did she just call Tsuruga Ren cute?!

"I almost laugh because he has this worried look on his face as if I was hurt terribly…" She was laughing now, "I can't help it… and then suddenly he froze for a moment then he has this look…"

What look?

"It flashed so suddenly on his face… something intense and scary, I feel like a frog stared at by a snake! It's nothing like his fake gentleman smile, his angry demon lord face or sulking kid look…"

Since when she was labelling his look? And sulking kid look?!

She was trembling now, "He is like… the emperor of the night."

Huh?

"I know, I mean it's still day and yet-"

Who cares it was day or night?! But Kanae understood just from the apt description what frightened a strong girl like Kyouko so… This girl was sharp, and very sensitive to other people's emotion which was why she was a very good actress. She was frightened because… she saw _desire_ in Tsuruga's eyes for her.

Kanae was sure if she saw this Emperor of the Night, she would label it 'I want to eat you' look.

"Did he kiss you or something?"

"NO!" Kyouko was panting and getting redder than ever. "He was just disinfecting my fingers!"

Silence…

Disinfecting? An image of Tsuruga holding Kyouko's hand and his free hand holding a cotton dipped in alcohol come to mind. No, Kyouko was not a girl who would blush and breaking down like this over hand holding. Especially since Kanae knew Tsuruga was pretty touchy around her for so long.

There was only one other kind of disinfection…

Kanae opened her mouth and stuck her finger to open mouth in silent query.

Kyouko sputtered some more before nodding. "That…"

"Just chu…" She suck her finger a little without putting it in her mouth. "Like this?"

The Yamato Nadeshiko was sweating profusely, "I could have handled that much… that didn't cross indecent territory I am sure but… what Senpai did… he… he almost _ate_ my finger!" She was rambling now. "I could feel his teeth! His tongue and… and- he suck-"

Then Kyouko's head exploded, steam coming out from her ears.

Kanae was gaping now, Tsuruga was so slow with her and today… he was molesting Kyouko's finger?! That was sexual harassment!

"Don't ask me to recount it..." She whimpered and once again melted to a puddle.

Kanae could almost see Kyouko's bubble of thought now, _'Sucking, tongue, warm, wet, and-'_ She wanted to yell that was sexual harassment, but that was definitely not what Kyouko wanted to hear from Kanae.

Beside…

The two managers hung around her Love-Me office so often - _they were like phantom members-_ and she had heard Yashiro grumbling about how Ren would lose that damned self control of his one of these days with how stupidly in love he was. Since Yashiro was under impression Ren didn't confess because of self-restrain.

Well, Tsuruga definitely blow his control a big time today.

' _It would have been better if he just kissed Kyouko.'_ At least there would be no confusion of his intention for her best friend. _'But he went and suck the living out of her fingers.'_ Knowing the most voted sexiest man, Kanae was sure the sight of him sucking Kyouko's finger could make girls suffering epidemic blood lost.

And Kyouko… knowing this conservative girl who avoided issue of love since the last one, she was confused between denial and logic or something. She was most likely wanted to write off the whole thing as Tsuruga's usual teasing, but in the other hand he was going overboard if that was the case.

"Maa, he should have told me he wanted to practice!" She huffed.

Oh, she had finished melting and wrote her own version of reality.

Kanae knew they had a bet, then again between her, Yun and Yashiro it was more like a joke on Ren and Kyouko in the first place. "Kyouko… what kind of face you made before he did _that_ this afternoon?"

Kyouko's face went rigid before Kanae saw the Yamato Nadeshiko's mask slipped on, "Ara, what are you talking about Kanae-chan?"

The older actress was ticked, "Do you think that pretty mask works on me?!" She growled at Kyouko, before slapping the metaphorical mask off of her. "Don't avoid answering me, this is serious!"

She whimpered, "But Kanae-chan…"

"Show me then!"

Kyouko whimpered some more before her face softened, cheeks flushed and a smile painted on her lips. "This face I think?"

This face came out because she thought he was cute? This face was really heart stopping though, she looked so cute and defenseless even Kanae had sudden urge to hug her. But surely Tsuruga had better self control against this face?

"Just this face?" Still, Tsuruga was right Kyouko had to control this face, it was ike invitation for red blooded male to attack her.

She hummed, "Well… his fretting was cute and it's so touching too how much he cares and…" And here comes the loving look, 'You're my dream' that drives guys crazy from that CM. Kyouko shot this at Tsuruga point blank?!

Kanae suddenly felt weak, twisting her body, one hand pushing her up from the tatami mat while the other was holding her temple. Now she got the chronology of the crime scene, she had to say the real criminal was Kyouko herself. Seriously, why she gave a man who was so sick in love with her that kind of look in close proximity?!

It was no excuse to attack Kyouko though but still…

"Kyouko…" Kanae started in tired tone, "Do you have any idea what that expression did to men?"

Her face went blank at that, "Well… in my interview, I am told it made their heart go doki-doki or something."

Or something, she said? In Kyouko's language that meant, _I didn't get it and have no interest to know._ This girl… "Right, that host said it jokingly but the meaning is… guys fell in love with you."

"Huh? Just from a look? How shallow is that?"

Hinting about romance with this girl was like pulling teeth! "Alright, maybe saying they fall in love is a bit too much but… let's just say you looks very attractive like that, and make them think you're cute!"

Kyouko nodded slowly, "Alright…" That was not so hard to swallow, she was no stranger to superficial attraction, in which making that kind of expression was attractive to men. "So?"

"So… that's what your look did to men who just saw you through television screen, imagine someone that already have feeling for you! It's going to drive him crazy!"

Her heart almost stopped at that, "Wait! Who are you talking about?! I'm driving who crazy?!"

Kanae sighed, leaning her face on her palm languidly as her eyes rolled to the side. "So, it never cross your mind that Tsuruga-san… is in love with you?"

Silence…

Her face blanked, but it was different than her usual no expression mask. Kanae felt goosebump just from seeing her amber eyeslosing their luster, as if no light entering them and her body went slack like she became lifeless. It as if in that split second Kanae wished was just a trick of light, Kyouko became so doll like.

"No." She answered, and Kanae felt like she became human again.

The dark haired beauty was about to open her mouth but froze when she looked closer at Kyouko's eyes, the depth was cold like ice.

"No, such thing never cross my mind… the idea that he harbor that kind of feeling for me." Her eyes fluttered closed. "Is just unthinkable."

Unthinkable, she said? To Kanae's ears, it was more like… _I didn't even want to think about it._

"I see…"

The topic of Tsuruga Ren and anything romantic was never mentioned again for the rest of sleepover.

* * *

 **Ren's Apartment**

Katsuki froze, his hand slowly slid off of Mizuki as he gave the girl a gentle smile then teased her for being adorably clumsy, treating her like a child even though he was very aware this was a woman and he was attracted to her bright personality. So he pretended he didn't see her as someone he could love.

However when she left the scene, promising his favorite tea he couldn't help but recall the warmth on his hand. Fingers laced in prayer as he closed his eyes, his expression was a mix of sorrow and happiness.

He had fell in love…

Ren paused the scene, sighing in exasperation. "That definitely not the kind of face I made when I realize my feeling…"

Such a bittersweet expression.

Could it be what he felt for her was just… desire? That was even worse, even with his former girlfriends he was always in control of his libido, and yet he lost control with her?!

If love was such a beautiful emotion -which was what Lorry Kept harping on- that made a man go to a great length for their lover then- Why he was so weak against such a base need like this?

No! What he felt for her couldn't be love then.

* * *

 **The next Day**

Kyouko sighed as she saw the billboards by the road side as her manager drove the car pass the shopping district. She would never get used to see her face plastered all over the town in gigantic size, or dare to walk around downtown even in disguise in this time period.

"Kyouko… stop sighing and averting your eyes from DIVAS' billboards." Yun chided her. "A star should be proud! You're the face of Monogatari and now the first model of DIVA in Japan."

"Hai…" She rolled her eyes to the right where in giant billboard she was wearing the pale blue ombre flower dress, standing on top of floating land piece of rain forest, lush with curled vines, wide tropical leaves and grass. The subtitle on the AD almost made her groan.

DIVAS  
Bringing a goddess out of you…

"Julie-san made such a tagline for this line _I_ modelled…" She was a goddess now?! Well, in Tsukigami-kun's PV she was already one but…

Yun shrugged, "Listen Kyouko… according to what I have seen so far on media, aside from a Yamato Nadeshiko… your image now strongly shift to enigmatic star who projects unearthly presence."

"Huh? I am an alien now?"

Yun sweat-dropped at that, "Uhm… let's just say you have an air of mystery that make your fans drawn to you, especially since while you're pretty open that you're fro traditional family, a pro Go player and Sadou master… in the same time as a person they couldn't pinpoint you…"

"How so." Did she even want to know how her fans' mind work?

"Hm… you looks so gentle and kind, but you're no pushover either as obviously you hold your ground against reporters when they gets too pushy with you. Then there's how real you acted on Monogatari's concept and Stardust' PV… the air you're projecting are so inhuman in those…"

She frowned, "I wasn't human, the characters I played as at least… so certainly as the actress and model I should manage that."

"Ah yes… but it's still unusual how good you're at that." Yun was unsure if it was because Corn was not human so she had a reference on what kind of aura a not-human should give off. Then again in Touya residence, there were cold spots and Touya-sensei on occasion said weird things about letting 'something' to walk pass first.

Kyouko hummed, "Well, at least I am not too stuck with my Yamato Nadeshiko image." Unlike certain gentleman who could never afford wearing loose clothes like hoodie or jumpers in public.

The memory of his soft lips touching her digits , the warms mouth and tongue touching her fingertips and electric tickle of teeth grazing her skin replayed again in a loop on her head.

WHAM!

"Kyouko!" Yun screeched in shock when his student and charge suddenly slammed her forehead to nearest hard surface, which was the front panel of their car. "What are you doing?!"

She grunted, "Cleaning my mind."

Cleaning?! Not Clearing?!

Her eyes had such a wild look too, Yun was seriously frightened. "Kyouko… after the next job you have time to drop by Touya Go Salon, I am sure the customers would love to have multiple board Shidougo against you! We will have lunch there too alright? With Ichikawa-san!"

"That would be nice."

Didn't Yashiro say Tsurugakun came to apologize to Touya Residence yesterday? She didn't look annoyed or angry anymore this morning so he assumed they had makeup with each other, but it seems their charges got themselves in an even more complicated situation when out of their sight.

He couldn't even ask!

* * *

 **Touya Go Salon**

"So did she tell you something last night Kanae?" Yun, asked as glancing at Kyouko in another side of the room playing with old customers who see her as their granddaughter.

There was a sigh from the other end of the line. "She did… but this is a girl kind of talk I can't tell you."

"Then what you can tell me?" He won't press Kanae because Yun knew he couldn't afford this girl to be as secretive as Ren and his charge.

"Well… let's just say they were being idiots about their feeling again, but I am sure later on set they would pretend everything is okay… especially Kyouko who didn't want it to be _not_ alright. I don't know Tsuruga, but being a chump he is… he most probably just play along with her."

That didn't sound okay at all! These actors, acting it was alright made it wasn't at all!

"My advice is don't poke the hornet nest…"

"Tsuruga-kun you mean?"

A snort escaped her, "No, Sensei… I am talking about Kyouko. Don't even talk about romantic love with her, it seems to Kyouko… that's an even bigger landmine than Fuwa could ever be."

Because to Kyouko, she didn't want to acknowledge someone she held so close wanted her in _that_ capacity.

* * *

 **Dark Moon Set**

As usual Kyouko had to be early than anyone else for her makeup and that gave her the pleasure to spend time sitting on chair while the makeup artist work on her scar.

"It's such a shame to put a scar on your face Touya-san!" The makeup artist, Mako-san gushed at her. "I saw the DIVAS ads! You're like a goddess there, even a girl like me can't help but swoon!"

She just smiled at the curly haired girl, "Thank you Mako-san, it's thanks to people behind the scene like you I can appear my best to suit client's request."

Mako blushed, the rumor that this girl was really a pleasure to work with among beautician was true after all. "Still… don't tell Momose-san but I wish I could prep you up as Mizuki instead."

Kyouko tensed at that, _'Mizuki?! This was not the time to fret over Senpai's shameless teasing!'_ If anything she should wonder whether that prank he pulled on her could help with his scene today.

"Ne… Mako-san?"

"Hai?"

She glanced at her bag that was slightly out of reach on dressing table. "Could you hand me my script?"

Mako pulled the bag closer and grabbed the script that stuck out of it. "How unusual for you to want the script Touya-san, usually you get them memorized ahead of time." It surprised Mako how stronger her memory was, considering she had never seen the girl rereading her script in between her scenes.

"I just want to check on something." There was scene for ep 07, scene 02. Pushing emotional side of hers to the backseat of her mind, Kyouko let her logic took over. This scene, she couldn't tell how Senpai was going to fit that kind of 'act' in this bittersweet and emotional moment. Maybe if he toned it down, but still… there was no need to go that far yesterday and…

She shoved the memory out of the center stage, and refresh her line of thought. In her daze she had let go of the script and the page flipped to the first, and her eyes landed on certain part which contain the rating of Dark Moon.

It was R-13 drama.

* * *

 **Two and half hours later…**

Episode 06, Scene 06

RIP!

STAB!

Feathers scattered all over the place, and Mizuki was stunned to see Mio who somehow could make ripping apart a pillow so terrifying and yet there was beauty in carnage she couldn't tear her eyes away from.

Mio's ruby lips pulled to a mischievous smirk, dragging the sharp edge of the knife like she would violin's bow across the white satin, spilling the feather from pillow she was cradled over her shoulder. It as if an a fallen angel was ripping apart her own wings.

"Ne… Mizuki." Suddenly Mio was in front of her, presenting the pillow she had ripped apart like some sort of prize. "If… I stab him like this, chop him up to little pieces… I wonder…" The dark haired cousin let the broken pillow fell and stabbed the knife a few inches away from Mizuki's head on the wall she was leaning on. "If you can still…" She dragged the knife down. "Smile as if nothing happened?"

Mizuki snapped out of her reverie, eyes wide in horror. "What are you saying Mio? I… I don't have any special feeling for Sensei!"

Mio smiled in amusement, "Then there's no reason for you to get so worked up for, Mizuki." She told her cousin as Mio moved away with dancer like gracefulness, enjoying the flustered look on Mizuki's face.

Mizuki glanced at paper knife Mio left on the wall, pulling it off and set it down on the table. Mio had grabbed the violin and bow she discarded by the piano's chair, humming her favorite tune as twirling her bow to the melody.

"I really don't have… any feeling towards Sensei…" She repeated firmly.

"Well, it's none of my concern what you feels for him." Mio murmured softly. "Which mean you don't care for him right?"

If Mio noticed Mizuki's stammering she didn't comment on it, craning her neck towards the piano's seat in silent order.

Mizuki couldn't help but elated at Mio's rare kindness, as her younger cousin was the only family member who let her play piano to accompany Mio's violin. Even when Misao and Iyami protested, Mio didn't bulge, reasoning that she liked Mizuki's piano and since she was like their maid anyway why wouldn't she used available pianist in hand?

Mizuki started playing, easing the tension she felt from Mio's sudden tantrum. Her ears perked up at beautiful but haunting melody from Mio's violin, Devil's Trill Sonata by Tartini. It was a piece composed not by a famous musician like Mozart or Bach but it was a very difficult piece, with interesting background.

The composer, Tartini had dreamed that the Devil had appeared to him and had asked to be Tartini's servant. At the end of their lessons, Tartini had handed the devil his violin to test his skill, which the devil immediately began to play with such virtuosity that the composer felt his breath taken away.

Mizuki also felt that way whenever she heard Mio's playing this piece. Mio was a talented musician like Sensei, and yet… Her fingers missed the next note, and Mio stopped playing. Frowning at her cousin who just made a blunder, Mizuki fidgeted at silent order to spill what bothered her.

"Mio… why would you want to hurt Sensei badly? He is you sister's… lo- lover."

Mio narrowed her eyes at that before she picked her violin up to her shoulder again and the two cousins restarted playing their instrument. Mizuki glanced at her cousin and saw Mio's cold and satisfied smirk.

The message was clear, _'That's exactly why.'_

And yet by that revelation neither stopped playing the devil like melody, ending the scene with eerie touch.

"CUT!"

* * *

 **End of the Scene**

"That's okay!" Ogata-kantoku clapped with satisfied smile on his lips. "You're getting better in violin, even though I asked you to play such a complicated piece to boot."

Kyouko smiled weakly, "I manage to play easiest part of this piece correctly… nowhere near a talented violinist Mio should be." If people who know the piece watched the scene it would be strange to them since Mio didn't play

Momose sighed, "Touya-san… then what would you say about me whose music scene is still taken separately?"

She laughed sheepishly at that, "You're trying your best though, Momose-san. Your cat's steps is cute."

"Ha ha ha, you think so? But there's no place for a piece like Cat's steps in Dark Moon." It would be comedic.

Takagi whistled, "She really pulled it off, the difficult piece…"

Airi nodded, "Easiest part of this piece is simple I heard but she just learned playing recently right?"

"Right… it's surprised me when on second day she came to Ogata-kantoku and ask if it's possible to change Mio's background story where she stop playing violin." Takamoku recalled the audacity of the young actress.

"It makes sense though." Takagi added, "I mean if Mio loves to lord the scar over Misao, wouldn't she want to keep one talent Misao is so jealous of?"

Airi nodded in agreement, "It's a welcome change… and Mio's character gives off more depth. She emphasize a lot on her unique relationship to Mizuki, how torn she is between honest admiration and jealousy…" There was rare kindness, and cruelty that made Mizuki didn't know what to feel for her cousin.

Takamoku sighed, "And to pull this off… when Ogata-kantoku asked, would it be okay for her to learn violin in time for this scene…"

She mentioned a neighbor of hers taught her the basic long time ago and her parent cut the lesson short in fear she would get overwhelmed. Touya said that neighbor agreed to continue the lesson every night, just two hours after dinner so no worries.

"Like this, she would surpass previous Mio in no time."

Airi flinched, poking the two actors to remind them that the mentioned Mio was just a few feet away. Iizuka Hiroko however was not bothered, "Why would I be offended? If my Mio is surpassed by her Mio, I should be proud… especially since this girl pull no punches to surpass mine." Her Mio was really respected as the girl said.

Scar that expressed hatred so easily, two different sides of her relationship with Mizuki, and how obsessed Mio was to have upperhand against Misao and her mother. She brought out different facet of Mio, and yet still so Mio.

"I definitely no match against her artistic sensitivity, or audacity or… strange line of thought." She dared to challenge a veteran actress and used weird parable only her manager and Ogata-kantoku got.

Airi beamed happily, her character was nothing like Misao she played as. "Touya-san certainly have a bright future as a star, have you seen DIVA's ads? She should be pretty known internationally by now."

"That's really her? I can't tell!"

"Are all women can change drastically with make-up and wig?"

"It's just Touya-san I think.

Yashiro and Ren who just arrived basked in waves of compliments for their lady friend, "So even Iizuka-san approve of her Mio now."

Ren chuckled softly, "Well, they can't not approve with how much effort Touya put in Mio and how strong the grip she had on Mio."

He in the other hand was still grasping straws on Katsuki's love… and watching his father's Katsuki just tell him how much out of depth he was with love. The irony… Kyouko was so right his depth of love was only on puddle level. No lower than that even…

Yashiro wondered if this gloomy mood meant Ren still had no idea about love, and glancing to the side he saw Yun signaling 'abort mission, and do not engage' to him. Did he mean, don't let Ren see Kyouko?! How?! They were in the same set and…

Kyouko was coming here, she was even running ahead of Ogata-kantoku to greet them. There was no escape.

If Ren expected something in catastrophic level to happen because of what he had done- and prepared to prostrate himself in dogeza to beg her forgiveness- the sight of her running towards him after an intense Mio scene was not it, she didn't even seem unwell like usual.

"I need to borrow Senpai for awhile! Yashiro-san!" And grabbed his hand.

Ogata-kantoku flailed, "Erm… he just came from CM shooting, so his din-"

Ren opened his mouth to inform them, he had something on the road. "I brought a small bento for him to eat, twenty minutes right?" She lifted a very small tupperware.

"Yes." Ogata-kantoku nodded.

"But I-" He began to protest.

She cut him off, "Space food, jelly and onigiri are not proper food…" And dragged him to slightly secluded area from sets and pushed the small box to his hands.

He sighed, unsure to feel relieved or disappointed nothing happened. Why didn't she feel anything? Wait- shouldn't he be glad she just let his transgression be? He felt pretty numb as he began eating sandwich she gave him. Ren was not even sure what she put between the bread.

"Dark Moon's rating is R-13!" She told him in a haste as if that fact he already knew was world shaking worthy. "So you can't try that with Mizuki!"

It took him a moment to process what she said, and longer time to make sense of it in Kyouko-esque line of thought. She brushed what happened yesterday as a prank turned acting practice in his part, and didn't suspect a thing was amiss, but then she realized the rating of Dark Moon won't include such a suggestive scene.

She was not dumb, but surely if she think so she'd realize he was taking advantage of her for real yesterday? "Uhm… of course I can't…"

Kyouko sighed in relief, then sheepishly added. "Of course not! Considering Katsuki's feeling for Mizuki."

Ckit!

He dropped the half-eaten sandwich, and his kouhai caught it before it fell to the floor. "Senpai?"

His chest really hurt, why? Was it because Kyouko also think what he did to ther was just… dirty desire that couldn't be called love. Or was it, something else?

* * *

 **Back on Set**

"That girl, Touya is monopolizing Tsuruga-san again!" Actress who played Mizuki's friend, Seira said.

Mika the other actress added, "Even though in Dark Moon, it's our Itsumi who plays his love interest!"

Itsumi sighed, these two were actresses from the same agency as hers M2 Entertainment. It was quite a big agency, but smaller than LME and Akatoki. Out of all cast there were only three from M2 so they thought they should stick with Itsumi together, which meant with that logic it made sense for Tsuruga Ren to stick with Touya, as they were in similar situation.

"But she is Touya Kyouko…"

"I still can't stand it!"

She glanced at them, "You can just go up to him and start a conversation, Tsuruga-san is such an easy-going man so he would respond kindly… So did Touya-san who is always around him, she is so well mannered and kind, she won't stop anyone from speaking to her friend like you thought."

They had unapproachable aura at times, yes, but as Itsumi learned they didn't outright reject outsider's intrusion to their private time.

"How could we do that?! We're just a newbie, to go up and talk to someone like Tsuruga-san…"

"It's too brash!"

Itsumi wondered what they meant by someone like Tsuruga-san? Top actor with reputation beyond their reach? Did they realize Touya they were complaining about was already one step ahead than most Japanese as international model and star?

Seira whined, "Still, aren't you angry Itsumi? He is the guy who become your lover in this drama?"

"How does me playing Mizuki and he, Katsuki matters in our real life?" She asked them, suppressing her urge to say it in incredulous tone. "Unlike Touya-san, who are both a co-star in another project and a _real_ friend of his… I am just a co-worker to Tsuruga-san and I am fine with that." More than happy even, because getting infatuated with your love interest in a drama was just pathetic.

"How are you so composed Itsumi?"

"Our Itsumi is so cool! I would have wanted him for myself!"

"As expected of rising star!"

Itsumi wondered once again if they realized Touya was also a rising star and she had reached international market while Itsumi was still stuck in Japan. "Hey… you guys, realize Touya-san is a also a model with fanbase overseas? As an actress too sooner or later since there's an announcement the CM would be broadcasted by R'Mandy-A'vidy overseas too?"

"Eh?!"

"Mio-ojousama is...? Ugh!"

They were seriously blind, Itsumi sighed. _'Well, I admit I am also pretty unhappy when I heard Ogata-kantoku scouted her personally by his friend's recommendation.'_ Depending on connection, but then again Touya wouldn't get recommendation if she had no skill in the first place.

It didn't help Because she was offered two roles, Itsumi had to grit her teeth when the audition was cancelled temporarily to wait for Touya's decision. However looking at the result of Touya's work, it was worth the effort Ogata-kantoku put to get her in cast members. Beside, if Touya joined audition for Dark Moon, she would just blow the competition anyway. Maybe it was a good thing Ogata-kantoku saved dignity of participants of Dark Moon audition with singling Touya out first, Mizuki had heard her competitors for Kashima Yuu's audition were still in shock getting eliminated so early in the audition or got no chance to compete at all.

Beside, her presence in Dark Moon was a blessing.

' _Because she start the remaking of original character to fit modern setting first, the rest of us is not afraid to think more liberally to create our character._ ' They were even encouraged under Ogata-kantoku's guidance. _'And because Mio is close to Mizuki, developing my very own Mizuki get a lot of easier… a more complex character but still Mizuki.'_

In original version Mizuki was scared of Mio and her sympathy for her character was outweighed by her fear and love for Katsuki. In Dark Moon, their relationship was deeper and somewhat bitter sweet. Mio still hated Mizuki but she showed small kindness like allowing Mizuki to play piano, sowing Mizuki's attachment to Mio.

Mizuki also developed dilemma when she noticed Mio didn't like the idea she fell in love with Katsuki, and sensed there were reasons other than Mio simply hate the man her sister loved. Mio knew Katsuki's father had a hand in Mizuki's tragedy, and from there the relationship between Mio, Mizuki and Katsuki got even more intense and complex.

' _It won't surprise me if she becomes the most favorite character… being a catalysis that make Dark Moon an original remake of Tsukigomori.'_ And Itsumi while frustrated would think Touya deserve it, she was a better actress than Itsumi. _'Her Mio still lead my Mizuki around to her tune, it's frustrating I can't do the same to her but...method actress is really amazing.'_ Even though it seemed very tasking to her mentality.

But… there was another method actor Itsumi noted was not as overwhelming. Tsuruga Ren, the co-star killer. _'I was excited to play opposite him because of his reputation and he is Touya's senior and mentor but… maybe he's not acting for real yet?'_

* * *

 **Back with Kyouko and Ren…**

"Watching the original?" Kyouko couldn't believe what she just heard. "Senpai, I don't think it's going to help… why you did such thing?"

He sighed, the throbbing pain was getting better but it was still there. "I want to create Katsuki with greater impact than the original." More than anything. "Like you did with your Mio so I went out my way to watch the original."

Kyouko blushed at the compliment and Ren was elated to see her reaction. She calmed down soon enough and sighed, "Are you… that frustrated already with figuring out Katsuki's love?"

And she saw through him already. "Ah, there's no hiding from you, is there?" He chuckled softly.

"Senpai… if you have been watching Tsukigomori with that intention I would have believed you it was for researching Katsuki's background…" She murmured softly, "I did the same with the original novel, but you just decided to do so yesterday… as if…"

He had no choice but to do so.

Ren smiled, most likely she also figured out why he avoided watching the original. "Touya… don't make such face for me." She looked so sad and worried for him, even though he was a man who had… "A star should always smile…"

"It's just in front of you… blame your face."

A face of her fairy prince, she couldn't help but show her true feeling to? Ren wondered what would Touya do if she found out.

* * *

 **Back on set**

Rereading novel chapter that explained Katsuki's background in Kyouko's opinion Katsuki was scarily in the same tune as her Mio, as in driven in hate and anger to the point he concocted cruelest plot to destroy Hongo family. Using Misao's love for him to be in the best position to exact his revenge.

And there's his guilt for Mizuki, whose family's demise was his father's fault. Even though his revenge was important he couldn't help but cared for her, and that feeling developed to love. However Mizuki was someone he shall not touch, he didn't deserve her and that feeling got in the way of his revenge too.

Kyouko got where Katsuki came from, the revenge part at least and perhaps how he came to care for Mizuki. But his love… she was completely out of depth with his love! After all she was raised in environment where when you love someone, everything else didn't matter. She was surrounded by a Lovemon and couples sickly in love, including her parents.

So Katsuki's unhealthy love was not something she could comprehend! And there's the scene where his feeling changed, she had seen established couple but she was unsure how their feeling was developed, no reference whatsoever! Though… some of her suitors did develop from being interested in her family name fascinated by her looks and talent to something deeper.

Perhaps some did develop genuine feeling for her from superficial level but she was not touched, she didn't care and let her opinion known.

Clank!

The glass Mizuki brought on her tray fell to the floor, and shattered to pieces. The girl fumbled around to pick the pieces and hurt herself.

Kyouko's heart almost stopped when she saw Ren, or rather Katsuki knelt and demand Mizuki to show her finger. Relieved it was just a small cut and noticed what he just did, their close proximity and-

He smiled at her before he hesitated at the sight of their hands touching and-

"Cut! Can we repeat the scene from there, Tsuruga-kun? I can't feel the change of Katsuki's emotion for Mizuki."

And the two stars froze on set, this was Ren's first NG and not the last as for the next three he tried various improvisation but none was satisfactory to Ogata's standard.

Ogata-kantoku fought his urge to panic, he expected shallow or flimsy acting as Takarada-sachou put it but blanking out as if Ren didn't know what to do was completely out of his expectation.

"Tsuruga-kun… in this scene." He had to give a clear explanation! "Katsuki experiences turbulent of emotion, realizing his feeling towards Mizuki is just not simple affection for a childhood friend or a student…"

He took a deep breathe, "He is thinking… what he feels for her is a taboo, on top of she is his student, his father took her family's life for the sake of his… so Katsuki backs away from her, because his sincere feeling for her happiness. I want you to show that deep and complicated feeling…"

Sincere feeling? Ren clenched his fist, recalling Hozu Shuhei's Katsuki whose smile turned strained as he reluctantly slid his fingers of of Mizuki's and teased her for being clumsy so she didn't notice his feeling.

"He forbid himself from touching her, however in this scene he had touched her, and he felt his restrain wavering… her warmth feed the growing love in his heart."

Katsuki recalled the warmth of hers, just a shadow of it left in his hands and yet he couldn't let go and clasped his hands together as if to keep that diminishing warmth as long as he could.

"Which deepens his rejection to his own feeling too."

Ogata wavered when he saw unreadable expression on Ren's face. "Integrate your feeling more, as we all want to surpass the original… so it's vital." There was nothing to be ashamed of. Ogata's voice dipped low, so only Ren could hear him. "Can you imagine… Touya-san in place of Mizuki?"

If before it was unreadable now Ogata could see fear in his eyes, a struggle that was so Katsuki but in the same time not. This was no longer wavering feeling he saw in Ren's eyes, more like a catastrophic storm.

* * *

 **Asahi TV**

Shouko sighed as she shamelessly eavesdropping Shou in his tantrum episode in the other side of the door. Now that she knew her charge better as a person, he was no longer cute and spoiled brat that could be very mature with his job as long as certain girl was not concerned.

Damn Fuji TV's show that re-playing Dark Moon's press conference. Then again, after the DIVA's ads were published, of course interest in Kyouko doubled again as if that girl didn't attract enough attention already. Shou turned green when he saw the smile Tsuruga and Kyouko exchanged, and how they teased each other like old friends. Though a lot of people speculated they were just hiding their real relationship.

Shouko agreed with that, after all Haruki-san had seen them in person.

 _Flashback_

" _Shouko, you're right to keep Shou faaaar away from Kyouko-chan. Regardless of what he feels for her." She told Shouko._

" _Huh? Why?"_

 _She sighed, "Let's say I have the opportunity to see her boyfriend in person, and boy… I messed up."_

" _What do you mean you messed up? You met Tsuruga Ren?"_

" _Well… after_ that _I feel Kyouko-chan is avoiding everyone remotely related to Shou like a plague." It was so obvious. "And I am a little hurt, considering I like her and recommend her left and right… but turns out perhaps it's not her idea at all." She sighed again. "So I got the dumb idea to get her to come with me for dinner when I pick Hiroaki up from hospital, so I threatened giving her phone number to Shou."_

 _Shouko paled, "He will harass her nonstop if he gets her phone number! And aren't you scared of her manager?!" That guy didn't seem to care you're woman if his charge was concerned._

 _"Yun-san is scary I admit… but her boyfriend, Tsuruga Ren… even more so. I was petrified, he looks like a demon incarnate… go figures that gentleman face is just a public persona." Shouko could almost see Haruki rolling her eyes in the other end.  
_

 _Her Shou just had to pick a fight with someone like that._

" _He said, he didn't take it kindly we're making light of Kyouko-chan's situation with Shou… and implied if he sees Shou anywhere near his…" She trailed off. "Kyouko-chan dragged him away before he could finish but I am sure he is going to say **lover** , and as Tsuruga is the top celebrity of entertainment industry in Japan now I'd say his threat is real because if he wants he can seriously damage Shou." And there was Lorry Takarada, if Tsuruga or Kyouko breathe a word about Shou harassing his favorites...  
_

" _But… Shou is still…"_

" _Yes, I know… but I saw it clearly how possessive Tsuruga could be. This is not a guy Shou could win against."_

 _End of Flashback_

Ironically to an extend Shou knew Tsuruga was superior than him, or rather he was painfully aware of it. Yes, like now… it was pretty comedic how he ranted about he would the number one guy who will get number one girl. Or why would Tsuruga -who was number one now- even want Kyouko who was just Kyouko.

If he bothered to check latest oricon chart he would know Kyouko was already in fourth place for girl you wanted to date. The funny thing was, the voter was not just guys but also girls who also fell in love with her Kashima Yuu. Shou was in seventh place in the latest chart for male entertainers, with Tsuruga on the top. It was very likely she would place higher if there was no _'got to compete with Tsuruga for her'_ impression among the fans. Though some saw it as the more appealing aspect of the untouchable flower named Touya Kyouko.

'Argh! You will get number one girl once you get to the top! Why would you care about Kyouko?!'

Shouko wondered if Shou would notice the irony that Kyouko would get that title sooner or later, so he was mooning over the right girl if he wanted the number one girl in entertainment industry. She was already taken by the current number one guy though.

* * *

 **Back in Dark Moon studio**

It was a disaster after he gave Ren that reckless advice, but Hiroaki didn't know what was the problem either. In the next three NG, Ren couldn't even finish the scene as he blanked as soon as he touched Momose's hand. In one hand Ogata admit that intense dilemma and shock was right for Katsuki but he hesitated to take the next step, as if he grasped the edge of Katsuki's love but scared to pull it into his acting fully.

 **"Cut!"**

"Huwaa… he froze again?"

"What's wrong with him?" Too much pressure perhaps?

Hiroaki rushed to the set, wondering if Ren was on the verge of panic attack or something to blank out like that. "Uhm, Tsuruga-kun I am sorry if I pressure you too much." He couldn't even stay as Oni-kantoku in this situation. "It's okay if you relax a bit more! You shows Katsuki's wavering feeling already and from there-"

He was holding his temple as if he was in pain, "No, that's not it… I am sorry, it's not like that..."

"Senpai!" Ogata heaved a sigh of relief when Kyouko rushed to Ren's side. Her restrain was amazing, Ogata had seen her struggling on her seat to not go to Ren after the numerous NG. It was not professional to interrupt when a director was speaking to another actor but Ogata would let it slip if Kyouko could calm him down.

Kyouko was by his side in instance, ignoring bewildered stare from everyone. "Senpai, are you… alright?" She reached out for the hand that was holding his temple.

The usual Tsuruga Ren would assure her that he was fine with a smile, but this time her voice sounded like it had snapped him out of something and the hand that was holding his temple moved and grabbed hers, trapping it in almost painful grip and pressing that warm hand against his cheek. As if he was a drowning man who found a drift wood to hold onto.

"Huh?"

Hiroaki's eyes widened in shock when he saw his two stars froze in that awkward position, followed by shocked gasp from the rest of spectators.

* * *

 **Yes, another CRUEL cliffy… and I even rant in AN. Double cruelty I subject all of you… dear readers!  
BTW... I can't see reviews other than the first FIVE for this chapter because is glitched AGAIN. What the heck... -.-' Oh well, it would get better sooner or later.  
**

 **You see, there's a Skip Beat Confession in Tumblr that bother the hell out of me. In which a fan admit liking Shou more than Ren with reason that breaking a girl's heart is not as bad as things Kuon did in his dark period, he is just being a teenage boy.**

 **I have no problem with anyone liking Shou more, seriously I don't. But I have a big problem there's a Shou's fans with same mindset as Haruki and Shouko as in making light of damage Shou did to Kyouko. If it's a 'normal' heart break I'd think Kyouko won't sworn off love. This abnormality tells us he didn't just break her heart but also Kyouko as a person. DO you forget she slaved herself with three jobs to pay expensive apartment** _ **he**_ **wants, stop going to school while he goes and** _ **not telling**_ **her, and taking her away from her hometown with empty hope?  
Yep, he just broke her heart… let's forget that one year of life she wasted on him ne? You don't mind if a guy did that to you huh? **

**As for Kuon… if you pay attention this a teenage boy too with problem who gets in fights because people pick on him first. We haven't seen him doing anything worse than beating someone -** _ **who most likely pick on him first**_ **\- to a pulp, and got his friend killed by accident which he still agonized over six years later...**

 **Please Review anyway... even though I am cruel XD Te he~**


	32. Episode 31

**I write this AN before I start writing this chapter so I have no idea I manage to be kind to you by the end of this chapter LOL!**

 **BTW spoiler reveal Toudoh's first name is Susumu… oh well, I will correct that for future chapter but let's just forget it for previous ones. Not going back to correct it.**

* * *

 **Episode 31: His Full Eclipse**

He was holding his alcohol as well as ever and it was frustrating him because he needed to unwind his frustration, and yet he was still pretty sober. It was not like he wanted to be roaring drunk, but just to feel a little tipsy after several glass made him wonder if he should risk it.

He still had a job for tomorrow night, so by afternoon he had to be presentable. Damned workaholic indeed, even when trying to be drunk he couldn't let go of his self-restraint.

Then why….

He recalled wide eyed look of certain amber eyed girl.

His self restraint when it comes to her was so… weak?

Suddenly there was a knock on his door and Ren wondered if he was already drunk after all, since he saw President's dark skinned butler opening his bedroom's door while carrying a laptop and a webcam.

"What Takarada-sachou wants now? I know he sometimes have no common decency but telling his butler to sneak into my room is new." Ren couldn't help but chuckled softly.

The butler bowed, "My apologies for interrupting your private time, Tsuruga-sama… but milady insist to speak to you." He set the laptop down on the carpet, adjusting the screen so Ren could look at it comfortably in his seating position.

Milady, it couldn't be Maria.

He turned the laptop on and set the camera. "I serves Lorry-Sachou now but I owe milady a favor so this is me repaying her on my personal account, so please don't tell Lorry-sachou."

The butler went on his back? Ren recalled this butler worked for Lory just for the last few years, around when he made his debut in Japan. This man was not from Japan he recalled, which lady he was owing a favor to? To the point he went behind the back of his current master?

Then a familiar but older face appeared on screen, he was so shocked he barely noticed the butler excusing himself out of the room.

" _Well."_ The familiar lady began in their mother tongue, _"Certainly not how I imagine I will see you again, but when it comes to you no plan of mine survives contact so far… so I shouldn't be surprised."_

Ren run his fingers through his dark locks with a groan. _"So, it's you… of course it's you! Which lady made people all over the place owe her favor other than you?"_

" _You're developing an accent."_ She pointed out.

" _Get off my case for a sec! You're…"_ Ren stopped himself from running his mouth off.

A sad smile could be seen on her face, and she switched to Japanese. "I am no longer your manager, ne? And you're Tsuruga-san now."

This was another person he had disappointed for years with being a failure, perhaps even more so than his parents. "I am sorry…"

"What are you sorry for?" She asked, "For your ruined career in states? Running away from home with Lory-jiisan? Or is this about him?"

"Everything."

She snorted, "For the last… save it! I told you I forgive you and I know my brother, Rick did too."

"What would you know what the dead's wish?"

"I think I'd know the man who was born few minutes after me." She deadpanned.

She was Rick's sister, the way she and Rick reprimanded him didn't change much throughout the years. "A brother you don't like since he ran off from home to be a musician in rival agency and dyed his hair in his rebellious phase."

"Still know how his mind works like the back of my hand." She shot back. "Let's just not talk about one guy we would never agree with each other on, as for running away from home… why would you be sorry to me who didn't even live in the same house as you? Say that to your parents."

He flinched and she pointedly ignoring it.

She took a deep breath, "As for your career, both of us messed up… everyone else is screwed with their perception of you and luck is not on our side." She listed on. "That's it~ but hey! Our career goes on swimmingly once we get the hell out of Hollywood!"

"What?! Where were you then?"

"Anywhere but states."

Go figures, she won't tell him. "Why are you here?"

"Would you get angry if I told you Lorry-jiisan informed me about your _little love_ problem?"

" _That tattletale."_ Kuon groaned in English.

She clicked her tongue, "Careful, that's not Tsuruga Ren's gentlemanly behavior." The lady chided him in a tone he knew very well.

He shrugged, _"So you're going to laugh? No, knowing my ol' manager you would have strangled me for not understanding love… it's fucking hilarious! I have dated more girls than I care to count and apparently all these years love escapes me! Bloody amazing, don't you think?"_

The face on the screen scrunched up at him, "Japanese please, Tsuruga-san… and put that glass away."

He smirked and downed what left on the glass in one go, looking at her frown he shrugged and pushed the tray of alcohol aside as he was told. "Well, what do you say Ojou-sama?"

"I'd say… it's not _bloody amazing_ as you put it, more like pathetically obvious…"

"Huh?"

She sighed tiredly, "Why did you start dating at twelve again?" The 'Ojou' wondered out loud. "Oh yes! It's peer pressure, after all you're exotic looking handsome boy the prettiest girl in school likes! Everyone will hate you if you don't like her back, and certain dumb brother of mine thinks, dating would be good to bring a man out of you!" She said in exaggerated cheer.

Ren wondered why did she remember while he had forgotten, of course this was his old manager who memorized his meager schedule on her head and make it a point to lord over it on him. "That was what happened back then? I started to date because I am a chicken?"

"Well, you used to be weak against pressure… then again puberty is wonderful don't you think?" His former manager rolled her eyes at him, "My brother didn't help with stirring you to the wrong direction."

Ren opened his mouth to protest. "He didn't-"

"Don't interrupt! I know he meant well, you're more like a sibling to him than I could ever be! But that _bird brain_ didn't have a clue that you needed was not girlfriends or kicking your bully's ass!" She was glaring now, "Now tell me, if either of his ideas works wonder to you? Strings of shallow relationships and pointless fights in alley!"

He hung his head low, "It's my fault not-"

"Mostly your fault, but he shares the rest." She corrected. "And now you're in this predicament... Says a lot of how much those girls worth."

Ren glared at her, "You know as well as I do that my relationships end in their term because I hurt them with my shallow feeling."

"Nuh uh…" She waved her index finger, "You had a reputation as pretty boy who won't refuse any girls who likes you, they entered a relationship with you knowing very well they have to _make_ you fell for them and all of them failed spectacularly…"

So there was a game behind this?

"Well, your heart have been stolen long before then… and as long as you can't forget that princess of yours, there's no way you can fall in love again."

Huh?

Ren blinked, "I have fell in love before?!"

She blinked back. "Huh? Oh yes, you didn't realize it yet… when you were ten there's a period you couldn't get your head out of the cloud, thinking about the girl you met in Kyoto… you didn't even notice I overheard you daydreaming about her!"

What?!

"You were so hilarious back then, sighing at every single thing that remind you of your Japanese princess… even your mother's gown!" She didn't get why those things reminded him of his sweetheart though.

"Wait!" Alcohol influence left him, and his mind was reeling for different reason. "I fell in love with Kyouko-chan when I was ten, you said?!"

She blinked at him, "Oh, so her name is Kyouko-chan?" His former manager snickered, "Go figures you didn't forget her yet, and yes… aren't you the one who at tender age of ten decides she is your ' _ideal image of Japanese girl'_ as you put it? That's not even a puppy crush if you think Kyouko-chan represent 'Japanese girl' in your head… I have been there when Rick had his first crush so I know this Kyouko-chan really stole your heart."

And just after he established what he felt for her was not love…

"And even after you started dating… you seems trying to associate her image to your girlfriends."

"What?!" He stammered in shock, "I didn't date them so they can be a replacement for Kyouko-chan, I didn't think-"

Of course he didn't think so, the idiot! "So? You forgot your fumbling dating phase, when you wanted to keep your relationship stop at second base before marriage and Rick called you a prude and a chicken until you gave in?"

He flushed in embarrassment, "How did that get anything to do with Kyouko-chan?!"

She gave him a deadpan look, "You tell me… but if I have to make a wild guess, Kyouko-chan in your head is… a pure girl." He jolted at that, "The type of girl who will keep her chastity and walk down the virgin road, and since you met her so young maybe she thinks marriage is a fairytale ending."

That was true, and now he recalled it again when former his girlfriend demanded more intimacy at first he recoiled away because he thought they should treasure their body more. Would… normally hormonal teenage boy think so when his girlfriend willingly offer herself to him? So that was because… that was where his girlfriend didn't fit the image of ideal girl of his and usually his relationship would hit dead end sooner or later, he felt troubled by relationship and just gave it up at the first opportunity.

"Am I right, she is that kind of girl?"

Ren nodded numbly, "She loves fairy tale very much… she even believes in fairy, and dream to get married with prince charming. A very kind hearted girl who loves to please, she cried for me when I told her about my problem and so..."

She sweat-dropped, "Huwaa… worst than I thought, you unknowingly put those girls up to replace such a pure hearted girl?"

"I…" He shook his head, "I couldn't be in love with Kyouko-chan… my feelings can't be something pure and beautiful like love."

She fought her urge to pull her hair, "Huh? Now what?"

"After what I did to her for the last few days…"

"Wait! Rewind! Are you telling me you found her again in Japan?!" Wow, that was fairy tale like enough! How could this guy so lucky in Japan? "Eeh, wait… what did you do? Make her cry?"

Ren curled up, hugging his knees close. "If it's as simple as that…

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _He didn't know why he did this, but when he noticed her presence by his side and her hand reached out to his… his body moved without his permission, as if she was his lifeline in his despair and agony. Her warmth snapped him out of his daze and he realized they were not alone and she had the same horrified face again._

 _He didn't know what to do, no idea what to say to turn the whole thing as a joke and then he saw the glint on her eyes. She was smiling now and her other hand reached out for his unoccupied cheek, cradling her face gently. Then she pulled him down to her face, his heart almost burst when he thought she was going to kiss him. Much to his disappointment -the insanity- she just pulled him low enough to their foreheads could touch but his heart rate sped up again._

 _Everyone in vicinity blushed furiously, wondering what possessed the Yamato Nadeshiko to show such a public display of affection._

" _Wha… Tou…" Ogata-kantoku was blushing and gaping like a goldfish because he was just a few feet away from the couple. "Tsu-"_

" _Hm…" She hummed, "He is a little warm, must be because you didn't get enough sleep last night watching Tsukigomori!" She declared as she withdrew, gently pulling her hands away from his face. "Kantoku, perhaps Senpai should get some rest first before we start again!" She beamed her most blinding smile at him._

 _Ogata-kantoku felt the pressure, it as if he would regret not agreeing. "Right! Tsuruga-kun… why don't you go home for now? Researching is good and all but letting your health deteriorate is no good!" He smiled at the taller actor. "So why don't you take a break? I will give you some time so…"_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"So as you can see since yesterday I… lost control of myself, and if today she didn't pull that impressive stunts maybe I would have-"

"Wait, you lost me! Which part of molesting her fingers, and craving her touch in public makes what you feel for her can't be love?!" She knew Kuon was pretty slow sometimes but not this dumb.

He snapped, "I lust for her! If I love her I should have been able to control myself better! Such a dirty desire… I am the worst!"

That was how he arrived to that kind of conclusion?! "Oi… Tsuruga-san, Kuon…" She had to use his real name so he got that she was serious here. He flinched at his real name. "Love can be a lot of thing, but never clean… why do you think there's a saying all's fair in love and war? Your desire for her is part of love, and so is your lack of control… you've been in love with her for years! What do you think a bear after a long hibernation hibernation would do when spring comes?"

She likened him to a starving bear?!

"I bet even after you found her… you keep holding yourself back to the best of your ability."

So true.

"And can't resist stealing your chance here and there."

He couldn't.

"But only yesterday with your mind is so full about figuring out love, your restrain is on its limit and there she was… so defenseless, so alluring… she snapped the last of your sanity and you went for it."

He was blushing from head to toe now, groaning as he covered his flaming face with his hand.

She snorted, "Don't lament for your lack of self restrain, you have plenty… I am surprised you didn't jump her yet."

"She would hate me if I…"

Rick's sister rolled her eyes, "That's why I congratulate you for your self restraint." She had another laptop open on the side, typing something in. "There's only one Kyouko in your drama, and wow…" She whistled, "You're not kidding she is your image of 'ideal Japanese girl' she is through and through legitimate Yamato Nadeshiko, raised in traditional family, a pro player of ancient board game, master of tea ceremony… and face of a traditional clothing brand."

"..."

"...Definitely no touching until wedding night kind of girl…" She whistled, "Is her family even alright with dating?"

"Her parents are open about that."

She was impressed Kuon even knew that. "Wow! You even know her parents already? Have you ask permission to court her yet? I heard in traditional family, you even have to ask for courting their daughter!"

He groaned, "After what happened do you think I will even have any chance for relationship even _if_ I want one?! Or if she still wants to see me after what I have done?!"

She scoffed, "Kuon… don't use Rick as reason to deny you're scared she won't return your feelings."

"But I…" He gripped his right wrist where his watch was clasped tightly.

"Rick wish for your happiness, always… you think he is a good reason, I don't." She interjected, "Whatever you decide to do is up to you, but the reason can't be Rick! Or anyone else! Beside… if this girl truly is someone you hold in high regards, the worst she could do is rejecting your feelings. The question is… whether you love her enough to risk breaking your heart?"

He didn't know.

"Just like your character… because you love her so deeply you reject your own feelings first because you think you don't deserve her?"

That stopped him right on his track, "I…"

"Mull over my questions all you want… I just hope you choose what is right not what you _think_ is the best for you and that girl…"

What would be the best or right?

"And take the first step towards happiness you deny yourself for five years…" She finished.

He didn't agree with that but he couldn't say it so he just nodded, the screen blanked after he bid her a goodbye. A few minutes later, the butler came back to retrieve the laptop and camera, and Ren was left alone with his own thought, and the alcohol was left untouched for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Ki'in**

This was really a difficult match and as much as she wanted to concentrate, she couldn't keep her focus! The flow of the stones didn't feel smooth either to her, and she had a feeling she had lost track of the flow at some point.

Shirakawa-san himself was also, _'Is it just me or Touya-kun is off today?'_ He couldn't help but wondered. _'She gives me a good match as expected but the rhythm of her game is full of doubt.'_

Kyouko wondered what the heck possessed her to weave such a complete formation in left corner after she lost the ko fight, but she couldn't give up now. But… how far Shirakawa-san was ahead of her anyway?

* * *

 **Dark Moon Set (Few hours later…)**

"Ogata-kantoku, I am really sorry that I can't come in the morning at all and at night too…"

Hiroaki nodded, "I can't expect you to come on Thursday morning, Touya-san…" The director chuckled softly. "I am Seiji's brother so I know today is Ooteai match, and you're on winning streak so…"

Yun tensed while Kyouko sighed, looking down guiltily. "Actually… I… lost this morning so my winning streak stop at twenty second…"

"Eh?!"

"Well… it's against Shirakawa-7Dan…" Kyouko laughed softly, "I am proud to have a pretty close match against an experienced senior like him, but he beat me in Yose… by two and half moku."

That was really close for two players with five level gap, Hiroaki had to admit. "I see…" He glanced at Yun, silently wondering if the situation on their set had anything to do with it. "Well, with that long streak you should get at least one award by spring."

"I don't really care about award though." She told him bluntly without any hesitation.

Hiroaki sweat-dropped, _'So she thought the same about Go too, well, she didn't seem too enthusiastic about Summer Award either… still for one of strongest young pro to be this aloof.'_

"It's unusual for Roman no Engekibu to ask for night slot…" Hiroaki changed the topic, as usually Dark Moon monopolize Kyouko's time schedule after six and today for the first time they got her afternoon slot.

"Ah, there would be test of courage scene…" Kyouko explained with a smile. "Nozaki-kantoku was excited to get a real abandoned house for it but it's too dangerous so the scene would be in school."

Nozaki was younger than Ogata so he didn't knew the other director at all. "I see…" But from what Kyouko told him, Nozaki was lax but could be pretty strict.

"I wish I could stay longer but there's a lot of script change for Roman no Engekibu because Kashima-kun is getting popular." By now Kashima appeared almost in all episodes, there was no real main character in Roman no Engekibu rather than a group of main members of the club drama but Mikoshiba and Kashima were getting popular enough lately.

"It's alright!" Ogata assured her, "After all… schedule of the shooting have to be adjusted accordingly to our cast members' timetable." Then his voice got smaller, "Considering our current situation it would get… harder for cast members and crews but…"

Kyouko and Yun braced themselves as for the third time today Ogata Hiroaki cry a river and drowned in it. Kyouko sighed, while Yun picked the director up from the metaphorical river.

"Ogata-kantoku…" Kyouko bowed deeply. "I am really sorry for what happened yesterday, on his behalf too… we messed up."

Yun and Hiroaki tensed, _'What do you mean by messed up?'_ But neither dared to ask.

"I will see Senpai as soon as I can." She promised as making calls or sending emails after what happened just didn't seem appropriate. "And…"

Hiroaki shook his head, "I am also at fault for pressuring him." He murmured softly, "And I said something like…"

" _You can return when you bring satisfying Katsuki."_

"I could have phrased it better! I am such a no good director!" He beat himself up before dove to his river again.

Yun once again pulled him back by his collar, "Kantoku… you have a drama to direct, remember?"

"Hic! That's right… I should…"

Kyouko sighed, just a day after they screwed up Kantoku ended up like this. It didn't help everyone was giving her odd looks nowadays, especially girls, Momose-san in particular was burning her back whenever the female lead was in vicinity.

Go figures this drama didn't go on as smoothly as expected.

"Kyouko…" Yun called her on their ride to Roman no ENgekibu's location. "No seeing Tsuruga-kun for a while.."

She gaped at him, "Why?"

He sighed, how to explain this? "Well… after what happened yesterday I think you should keep your distance for a while, and Tsuruga-kun was alright with it too."

"But I thought it's nothing! Beside the Dark Moon crews should be discreet about-"

"I am not sure I can trust their discretion." Yun told her firmly, "And frankly getting your image intertwined too closely with Tsuruga-kun is no good for you. You are pretty strong right now in showbiz world but perfection you and Tsuruga-kun had in your image invite wolves that would love to taint it."

Kyouko flinched at that. "I… understand."

Yun felt guilty to lie to Kyouko, but it was for their own good. He didn't what had gotten over Ren but if the man himself asked Kyouko to stay away for a while, Yun believed it was for the best.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Still no call or message from Senpai, and she didn't dare to contact him first. The silence was suffocating! Next week they even had to start shooting for second episode of their CM! And Tomita-san just decided there would be three episodes instead of two!

Alright that they couldn't see each other, but at least he shouldn't cut off their contact like this!

 **Dark Moon Set**

"Mio!" Mizuki cried out when she saw her cousin cut her own finger, watching the scarlet liquid dripping down from her index finger in fascination. "What are you doing?"

Mio didn't respond, holding her arm up so more blood seeped from the cut. "Ne… Mizuki, don't you think it's strange you and I share the same blood?"

Mizuki blinked, the hand holding handkerchief to wipe Mio's bloody finger stopped mid-way. "We're cousins so of course we share the same blood."

She sighed, eyes closed. "That's not what I mean… Mizuki, you see… look." She held up the bloody finger, away from Mizuki's handkerchief. "It's red…" Her other hand grabbed Mizuki's and the blond gasped when Mio made a small cut on her finger too. "Just like yours…"

"Mi… Mio?"

Mio withdrew her hands from Mizuki's and took a whiff of her blood like a sommelier would a glass of wine, "Smell of iron…" A small pink tongue licked the blood in delicate movement. "Taste of salt…" She rubbed the bloody finger with her thumb, smearing the scarlet liquid over her skin. "Even the texture… are all the same even though mine is dirty, a gift from the devil itself… like Tartini's Devil Trill…"

Mizuki held her own bleeding finger, confused of what Mio was talking about. Still, Mio was very smart and liked to be cryptic because it drove Misao up to the wall to be treated like an idiot, and this side of her reminded Mizuki painfully of Katsuki sometimes.

"Mio… what are you saying?"

She looked up with a sigh, "Is it too late for me? Mizuki?" Mio turned to face her cousin with a heart wrenching smile, "To be a human again?"

Mizuki teared up, "Mio…"

CUT!

* * *

"Scene 10 is OK!" Ogata-kantoku shouted in a rush, "We're going to shoot next scene between Mio and Mizuki!"

"Please change your costume for next scene Touya-san! Momose-san!"

Kyouko and Itsumi were quickly escorted by their respective manager to their dressing room, "How unusual for Dark Moon set to be as busy as Roman no engekibu." Yun couldn't help but commented.

Momose's manager, Jin-san perked up at that, "Oh yes… Roman no Engekibu is an noon TV drama, so you two must have been used to this frantic kind of shooting."

"Ie…" Yun chuckled softly as they ushered their charge to their respective dressing room. "Nozaki-kantoku is the lax kind so even if it's frantic we don't have an oni-kantoku like Ogata-kantoku."

"I see…"

* * *

 **Dressing Room**

Kyouko was getting used to Mio, and she didn't feel like she would throw her lunch ever again. She was still feeling the dizziness from the excess hatred, but at least today's shoot was centered on Mio's self hatred so it was less stressful to her mind.

"Touya-san! Here is the costume for scene 11!"

"Ah, let me help you with that!" The other costume staff added as she took the black blouse off of Kyouko's hand, and helped her to put on the white long sleeved shirt.

Switching back and forth between scenes taken not in order was mind numbing though, and she felt like she didn't tap into Mio as deep as before but she managed to meet Ogata-kantoku's expectation so it would be fine.

Next scene, he wanted more self-hatred, got it.

"Huwaah… we're so busy I feels my head is spinning!" Came the voice from dressing room next door.

"Yes, it's really Tentekomai!" Someone from next room added.

Kyouko covered her lips, shaking with mirth at one word that would remind her one of the most hilarious mishap of her senpai.

"Touya-san?" The staff who was buttoning her cardigan asked in confusion.

"It's nothing." She said as smiling, this was bad, she wanted to crack up.

People from next room was speaking again, "I heard drama shot in mid-day is always like this!"

"Really?"

Itsumi was pretty sure their voice was loud enough to be heard next door so she added, "Touya-san has a noon drama… she would know."

Kyouko blinked at that, did Momose expect a reply. "Yes, it is… but director of Roman no Engekibu is not as strict." Then she added, "The backstage of Go convention is as hectic too… I suppose."

The staff from next door then asked, "I see, your characters, the emotions shift really quickly between the scenes… are you able to keep up, Itsumi-san? Touya-san?"

"Yes, it's no problem… why wouldn't I be?" Kyouko couldn't help but wondered.

Momose chuckled at her response, "I'd say I am okay, I am a pro after all… but a genius like Touya-san didn't seem troubled at all." Aside from her feeling unwell after intense scene, but switching emotion back and forth came naturally for the other actress.

"Eh?"

Staff from next door spoke again, "So true… but Itsumi, you're also a rising star, so humble."

Itsumi blinked at that, "I'd proudly say I am a good actress and confident with my skill, but Touya-san is a prodigy in a completely different level than I am."

"Uhm… Momose-san, I think you're exaggerating." Kyouko couldn't help but say, sitting down so the staff had easier time to comb her wig and fixing her makeup.

"No… I am just stating the fact that you're a better actress than me, that's why it's easy to act as your co-star." Itsumi informed her bluntly, "And I am not the only one who feels so in this set, the guilt you showed me in last scene is brilliant... I didn't mean to go as far as shedding tears but you looked so heart wrenching so I can't help it."

Oh right, the tears she thought was brilliant improvisation from Momose-san.

"It's hard to believe in the scene before that you just throw a tantrum at me…" Momose continued briskly. "Bringing up fear and worry in Mizuki out of me so easily… you're truly one of the best."

Why she was lavished with praises again?!

"I am not a method actor so to bring my acting alive like you to me depends on my acting partner…" Momose went on. "That's why I find it difficult to act with Tsuruga-san's Katsuki."

At once the air in two dressing room froze.

Itsumi ignored the tense air, "It's no good for me to do so many takes, repeating the same lines over and over again… the passion lessened. I can't help but feel disappointed because I was very excited to act with someone with reputation like him."

Kyouko couldn't say anything to that.

"I can't feel the same pull your Mio has from his Katsuki, especially since Katsuki became aware of his feeling for Mizuki…" Itsumi confessed, eyes closed. "I want my Mizuki to be alive or she would be just a dead copy of the original… it's ashamed me to admit but my acting is not good enough to lead like you Touya-san… if you're Mizuki perhaps you could have done better and we won't be in this predicament."

The younger actress gritted her teeth, "I am flattered, but did you just imply…"

"I am not implying, I will say it out loud." Itsumi welcomed the challenge. "You're a better co-star and performer to me… Touya-san."

SLAM!

SLAM!

Itsumi's eyes widened when she saw Kyouko barged into her dressing room, "Touya-san?"

Kyouko smiled at her, a spine chilling smile. "Please take _everything_ you said back, Momose-san."

The staffs working on Momose's makeup and hair backed down to nearest wall in fear. Itsumi just beamed. "I didn't say anything wrong though! Aren't you the better actor between the three of us?"

"I never think of myself as a better one…"

"But you are, and that's a fact."

"How is that a fact when I-"

Itsumi just smiled, "Aren't you the one-take princess in our set now? How could you say you're inferior to an actor who had numerous Ng?"

Kyouko froze at that, "Senpai is just…"

"Before he prove otherwise… it's a fact, Touya-san."

The Yamato Nadeshiko's expression hardened, "He will… well then, Momose-san! Excuse me for the interruption!" And closed the door promptly.

The two women who backed away approached Momose cautiously, "Did you just pick a fight with Touya-san, Itsumi-chan?"

"She is too protective of Tsuruga-san…" Itsumi stated plainly. "She gives him too much credit, even I start to wonder if Stealing Glance Commercial drama is so good because of Touya-san's acting not Tsuruga-san's."

"Uhm… but Tsuruga-san is a top actor and his acting is really good in that CM."

Momose snorted, _"_ I didn't see that yet... his top notch acting skill when he act against me."

* * *

 **Touya Residence (Next Morning)**

Breakfast in their house was always a peaceful affair but today at the sight of their depressed daughter swallowing her food slowly and methodically without making a comment about the taste even once made the air tense. Akiko and Kouyou also wondered if Kyouko even tasted anything properly.

She just lost an official match, ending her long winning streak and she didn't even bat an eye. For their daughter who was obsessed with winning in official match to not get upset over it at all, in fact Kouyou believed she forgot about it. She was also playing in a daze this morning with Akira.

The biggest tell aside from the air around her -as her face was as prim as ever- Kouyou could taste his miso soup was not lighter than Akiko's for once. The salt content on his shioyaki was also normal. Kyouko usually would have cooked his meal with cutting back salt because she was concerned with his health, especially since she was sighing long and hard at Kouyou's latest medical check-up result.

She was moving on auto-pilot since this morning for sure.

Akira knew something was wrong with his sister but as Ogata-san taught him, he was a big boy and if his parents were being Oya-baka over his sister he should stay calm and let them panicking by themselves. If they got worse, he should call Ogata-san whose number was on speed dial 3.

"Love…"

Kouyou and Akiko almost jumped from their seiza position at the first word Kyouko uttered. Akira stayed still, drinking miso soup and let his parents did the panicking.

"Is really hard to understand, isn't it?" It even got Senpai in trouble, and Momose-san said such stupid thing! She would've been in worse condition if she had to act love too, as if she could make a better Mizuki!

Their beloved daughter was talking about love?! Had spring came for her at last?! Did Tsuruga-kun confessed?

Akira politely ignored his parents' gaping face at his sister's sudden declaration, and finished his meal with a small and almost unheard thanks for the meal, then left the room so they could talk about grown-up stuff. Kouyou followed his example, he was sure this was girl's territory so the males shouldn't intrude.

Akiko noticed her youngest left followed by Kouyou but she was not worried for Akira, Kyouko was the one that worrying her. It was a delicate issue for Kyouko because of certain dumb brat and other than her lesson about love, romance and womanly skill, Kyouko wouldn't brought this up like most teenage girl to her mother.

"Why it's hard to understand, Kyouko-chan?"

"If… a man loves a woman so much, and yet he suppressed that feeling with all his might because he thinks he didn't deserve her…" Kyouko trailed off in a daze. "It's not his decision right? To decide the girl would be okay with that…"

Akiko wondered if this was the wind of spring coming. "Erm… true, as I taught you… love is a two ways street!" She cleared her throat, wondering if this got anything to do with Kouyou's remark about Tsuruga-kun hesitating around their daughter all the time for unknown reason. "You see Kyouko-chan… Kouyou was the same when we just met through Omiai."

"Otou-san was?"

She nodded, "He was the least confident man among my suitors, and it's just because of his background my family keep recommending him as the best for me…" She sighed at the memory. "I can't blame them, because my sister Mariko married someone like Lorry…"

Kyouko could imagine her grandparents' line of thought, _Please let us have a normal in law next!_

"Of course being a strong and independent woman I am, I didn't give a hoot of what my parents said because… I am the one who will marry the man for the rest of my life!" Akiko declared proudly, "At first I considered Kouyou because I was curious, why the suitor with the best chance didn't come at me with promise of eternal happiness, furthering my career with their family connection, or lavishing me with praises…"

That was so like him though.

"You see… his quiet disposition, cold outward appearance that contrast with how gentle he treat me intrigued me…" Akiko went on, "So I asked why he didn't show off yet to sweep me off of my feet! Of course I said it in a more refined phrasing but I am learning how you modern ladies speak!"

Kyouko shook her head, "Okaa-san, please don't let your students talk you into such pointless lesson."

Akiko laughed sheepishly, "Anyway, his response blow me away!"

"What did he told you?"

"The best answer he could give! He said… Go is his life and he plan to play until he died, and someone who is so devoted in a game won't make a good husband for me."

That was a big lie! Her father was a good husband!

"He said… I am young and beautiful, I deserve a better man than him…" Akiko sighed wistfully. "Suddenly it's so easy to make my decision, because rather than other men who promise me everything so he deserves me the most… I'd rather have this man who wish for my happiness and see himself as unworthy."

"...Why?" She asked despite of herself.

Akiko smiled at her beautifully, "Because at that very moment I knew Kouyou is the man who loves me the most so I decide he deserves me more than anyone."

Kyouko became quiet at that.

She scoffed, "I even proposed to him and didn't let him to have any say when I told my parents I want him! And look where I am now.. A very beloved wife of Touya Kouyou, and while he plays Go all the time never in twenty years of marriage I feel neglected!"

"Oh… so Otou-san's fear that he might-"

Akiko laughed softly, "He thinks too much as always! Unlike us women who are more concerned about emotion, men are concerned about tiny bitty things they think we would care about! So it's our job to push them to the right direction!"

Kyouko nodded at that, "I see… then I have to push Katsuki to the right direction." She echoed.

Huh? Katsuki from Dark Moon, the character Tsuruga-kun played but _not_ Tsuruga-kun himself?

"Thank you, mother!" She stood up and bowed to Akiko. "And my sincerest apology but I am going to be late to school!" And dashed to her room for her bag.

Akiko stared at Kyouko's exit in disbelief, "What Tsuruga-kun has gotten himself into with Kyouko-chan this time?"

At least with her and Kouyou, only one side made things difficult but in their case… both Kyouko and Ren doubled the complication for who knows why.

* * *

 **TBM**

"Haaah~"

Yashiro had been relieved Ren showed up at work as usual last night but now he couldn't stop sighing. Looking at his phone as if expecting announcement of apocalypse and also listening to music from his ipod. Yashiro was unsure about the music, but he was sure Ren was both hoping and dreading calls or emails from Kyouko-chan.

After all Ren lost his damned self control on set, in front of everyone, and Kyouko-chan had to pull that daring move to make it looks innocent! Seriously, checking his temperature of all things? Well, that bright smile of her somehow promised pain if anyone breathe a word to object.

Still, Ren's sudden move on her was weird. Yashiro imagined if Ren lost his control it would be something like hugging her tightly or kissing her senseless, a wild Ren in his imagination at least.

But… that scene they witnessed, Yashiro couldn't help but reminded of Ren's real face he saw for the first time. It as if he was cornered and Kyouko-chan was his reprieve.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Hai?" He opened the door and brightened up, so Yun-sensei lifted the ban at last thought they came in disguise. "Ren! Kyouko-chan comes to see you!"

The sight of Ren dropping ipod he was holding was enough to tell him meeting Kyouko-chan was the last thing he wanted. However Yashiro was so done with him so he let Kyouko-chan in, and dragged Yun-sensei for a chat outside.

Slam!

Ren began to sweat as he looked to the other direction. _'She is here and I am not ready…'_ They were also alone! What if he lost control again?

Kyouko frowned as she pulled the hat and glasses off, sure she came without announcement but why he was not even looking at her?! She set down the bento box she was carrying and began to set it out, then asked. "Did... I upset you somehow?"

Ren spun around quickly, "No, It's me who-" Their eyes met and he averted his eyes again. "Was… at fault." He finished. "Doing something like that…"

She blinked at him owlishly, "I didn't lie you had a bit of fever at the time… and you have done something like that before." She told him as she poured two cups of tea for them both.

The actor froze, "Huh?! I did something like _what_?! And _when?_ "

She raised her hand, "Uhm… when you were sick last time, you were pretty delirious so I don't think you remember pressing my hands to your feverish face whenever I came to check on you."

He did that when he was sick?!

"I don't really mind… especially since it seems you're raised in environment that enjoys easy skinship…" She was laughing softly now. "Mr. Hans, pro go player from AGA brought his son along to Japan and he really loves to cuddle… even Akira was affected, that's why my brother likes hugs so much." He was very jealous of the American child, and got really clingy to compete for affection.

In one hand he was glad she didn't look further than making sense of his behavior, in the other hand it as if she was unwilling to entertain the possibility he was attracted to her in that way. Was he not even a man in her eyes? But that was easier, right? Even before he started anything, he knew he would be rejected. After all someone like him…

"Anyway, Senpai!" Suddenly she was already sitting in seiza beside him and it took all Ren's self-control to not move, he was unsure what his body was going to do, backing away or worse… got closer to his childhood sweetheart. "I have a good story to tell you!"

Her eyes were sparkling now, and suddenly he felt calmer when faced by this familiar situation. Kyouko-chan coming to tell him about her story, and him sitting idly and listen to her rant. Now that after his former manager told him off, no matter how lonely most ten years old boy won't enjoy six years old girl's rant if he didn't have any feelings for her.

"And that's what my mother told me! Isn't that more or less how Katsuki's line of thought works?" She finished when they were already half-way through their lunch.

Indeed, never he imagine Touya Kouyou of all people share such similarity with Katsuki or him. To a lesser extent, but the thought was the same. Rejecting to be with a woman he was in love with because he feels he didn't deserve her.

"Well, I think Mizuki would think Katsuki is being silly…" She hummed thoughtfully, staring at nothing in particular. "She would be upset of course but…" Her voice dipped low. "To be loved by someone you love is the greatest happiness…"

Would it be alright for him to dream that his feeling… could be returned? If…

She was shaking her head now, "Maybe I was right to choose acting Mio after all… Mizuki is a less complex character but her aspect in love is something I can't comprehend myself…"

"Huh?"

"It's just that…" She trailed off, "I was someone who deluded myself to love someone because I think my life would be easier… happier." In her difficult like she longed to be a cinderella. "But Mizuki chose to love someone, and know very well it's likely won't be returned and her life would get harder… So I can't help but think… I am no good either."

She was saying she would run to the same wall as he did if she chose Mizuki.

"So Senpai!" She turned towards him with determination in her eyes, "Even if I am like this, is it alright if I lend you _my body_ and my time for tonight?!"

WHAT?!

* * *

 **Dark Moon Set**

"We're still working so…" Ogata Hiroaki fidgeted as he refused the offered wine.

Takarada Lorry grunted, "I even wait for you to take a break… no fun! Anyway… where's my children I put in your care?"

Hiroaki flinched, "I believe they have another job somewhere else…"

His cast members became confused before it clicked to them that Lorry was talking about Kyouko and Ren.

Iizuka whispered, "His children he said…"

"I have heard the rumors they're their president's favorite or something." Takagi added.

Lorry ignored the whispering, "You didn't tell me anything but I have my source that inform me while the other did a splendid job, my boy in the other hand…"

There was no hiding secret from this guy! "I am sorry…" Hiroaki bowed deeply. "But I believe he will figure it out! I see the sign he will!"

He frowned, "Well… in that case… you have no problem if I come back the day after tomorrow to see it myself! We will have an acting test, how is that?"

"What?"

Lorry crossed his arms, "But, I am not going to let you waste your time so… Haruto!"

A man dressed like the rest of Lorry's entourage popped up from the crowd, and pulled his mask off. "Sachou, thank you for allowing me to join the party." He beamed, "It's really fun! You should let me participate the next time I have off period!"

"Of course." Lorry beamed at him, "Hic… Haruto, you really appreciates my hobby unlike my other children! Ren just sighs and din't make any comment no matter how nice I dressed and Kyouko treat me like a drunk when I immersed myself accordingly to my costume!" In short they ignored his antics.

The rest of Dark Moon cast members plus crew couldn't help but thought, _'Are all LME talents treat their eccentric president like that or it's just his favourites?'_

Haruto continued to smile, "As a stage actor I couldn't help but loves costume… but Sachou, I haven't been informed why you ask me to come with you."

Lorry craned his neck and the actor and director followed him to the midst of dance party, "I am sure you know Tsukigami Haruto-kun."

Hiroaki recognized the name. "Oh! You're Tsukigami Haruto… Tsukigami Kaito-kun's older brother, right?"

Haruto blinked at that, "Ha ha… this is a first! To be called Kaito's brother and not the other way around."

The director blushed, "I am sorry… I am a fan of your brother."

"Really?!" Haruto beamed, "Thank you for supporting my brother…" The song his brother released freaked the whole family out, especially since Kaito refused to go home for a week. They managed to sort their issue out thankfully, though it had to involves threatening Kaitou that he would break the door with a crowbar if his little brother didn't come out.

Lorry smirked, "I see you like Haruto… then you won't mind him to replace Ren, he is second best young actor in our agency and that's because he is mostly act on stage. Even Ren vouch for him as one of few that can compete with his acting skill."

Silence…

"Sachou!" Haruto gasped, "I haven't heard about this! Why am I going to replace Tsuruga?"

"Takarada-sachou… you…" Hiroaki stammered.

It would be an honor to be in Dark Moon but Haruto wouldn't want to overstep a coworker he respected. "Sachou, I refuse!"

"You're only going to replace Ren if he failed my test." Lorry corrected. "And you're his backup, LME has to be responsible if one of our own fail their client… understand Haruto? It's an order."

Haruto tensed, "Understood…"

"I can't agree with that." Hiroaki tried to resist.

Lorry narrowed his eyes, "If you're determined to surpass your father you have to be prepared to discard incompetent actor from your cast."

Hiroaki froze at that and unable to say anything in response, because he knew Lorry was right.

"And Haruto… if you're unsettled with this, you will have the honor of informing Ren yourself…"

The Tsukigami gaped at him. "Sachou, that's…"

"You have his number, I believe?"

"Yes, but-" The look their president shot him was terrifying. "Understood, Sachou."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"So, why did you lift the ban so quickly?" Yashiro asked. "Not Ren's idea I am sure, he looks surprised."

Yun sighed, "Today… Kyouko lost in second round of Tengen league."

"Eh? It's her second lost in a row?"

He nodded, "It's nothing odd for second dan to get eliminated… and second round is quite a feat for a 2-Dan but… she lost by five and half moku against Sakurano-3Dan. Kyouko have won double that against the same player before… it's a shock, and Sakuran-san and the rest of her friends couldn't even confront her about it since she is so distraught."

"That bad?"

Yun nodded again, "I am afraid once she snapped out of this she will freak out…" She was that type of person. "The Ooteai is fine, this Tengen league match is acceptable… but if she lost again I am afraid people will start to ask question."

"Ugh…" Yashiro winced, "She is still under scrutiny in Go pro world?"

"What do you expect?" Yun asked, "She is the daughter of Touya Meijin, she has a standard to uphold…" He sighed. "That's why… even if it's pain me to admit it. Tsuruga-kun is more important to her, she didn't even mind losing…"

Yashiro sighed wistfully. "That sounds like a love confession."

"It's Kyouko… learn a little from Tsuruga-kun, getting your hopes up again…"

* * *

 **Ren's waiting room**

It took a while for Ren's mind to reboot and processed what she just said. Damn love for turning him to an idiot, he was like a hormonal teenager to almost think she meant that literally! She was just using his words back at him, which mean… she was going to help him with her acting!

If he knew he would have a taste of dangerous play of words, he would never started it with her in the first place! "Thank you Touya… but." It would be dangerous. "I figured out love mostly, I just… need to think how to act it out."

She frowned at him. "Then, won't it be easier with acting partner?"

He walked right into that one he admitted. "Erm… you're uncomfortable with lover's intimacy, right?" She tensed at that, binggo! "I can't trouble you with my problem, especially since you don't like acting out Mizuki either…"

Kyouko began to tear up and Ren flinched, "But… but…"

"Touya?!" Why she cried all of a sudden, at this age she was usually better at holding back her tears unless she was terribly upset. Did what he say upset her that much?!

She shook her head, "It's just… frustrating… on set someone said I am a better actor than you, even though that's untrue!"

That was why she was upset?! He was touched but in the same time disheartened she thought he was still a better actor than she was. Not to mention, the sight she was crying for him again like when he told her about her wings was just so…

' _Ren… Tsuruga Ren, a gentleman won't jump a girl who cries for him! No matter how cute and lovable.'_

"Touya… you overcame your hurdle I didn't, of course they would think so… so don't cry." Please stop crying for him before he did something he regretted!

"I still want to help you! I… I have to overcome the same hurdle too! I can't stand being told I could be a better Mizuki and lead your Katsuki! It would have been a disaster if I did! It's so frustrating…"

That was true, no matter how talented they were, Dark Moon was doomed if both leads got into a slump over love of all things. It was cute she wanted to overcome it with him but still…

"Touya… I understand but please don't trouble yourself too much over me, you have more important stuff to worry about and work to do like… that international competition or league or your new CM…" he stood up and walked towards the door of his dressing room. "Our break is almost up, even if your job is in the same station… the studio is in different floor so you have to hurry." She had to get out of this room before he lost control again.

Kyouko frowned at him, why he was avoiding her help this much?! "I didn't ask just for you but also for myself…" She grumbled as she followed him closely.

"Uhm, to practice love scene too?" He guessed, his hand hovering over the door knob.

"That too but…" She trailed off, and before she could stop herself she took hold of his free hand. Afraid he would walk away if she let her. "It's embarrassing but my main reason… it's personal and not professional at all."

That line made alarm on his head ringing like mad, her hand in his didn't help either especially since it was the same hand he touched so passionately few days ago. "Oh?"

Kyouko clenched her free hand to a fish before it unclenched and joined the other to clasp with his. "I… want to see your Katsuki, to meet him… even more than Mizuki. That's… my greatest wish now." So everyone could see Ren was a better actor, more than anyone.

"I understand…" Ren replied. "I will do my best, Touya."

The next thing she knew, his hand was gone from hers and the door was slammed open with a bang. She stared at her empty hands in shock as their managers poked their head in curiously.

"Uhm… what's wrong with Ren?" Yashiro asked.

"He walked away and not even waiting for Yashiro-kun." Yun added.

Kyouko pouted, "Senpai! You dummy! Why didn't you leave a proper respond keep avoiding me lately?! Aaargh!"

Yashiro snickered, "Please don't get angry with him, Kyouko-chan. I am sure he has his reason."

Yun suddenly had a feeling he knew what just happened, _'Tsuruga-kun… thank you for your self-restrain… I am sorry Kyouko is so oblivious.'_

"What reason he could have to run away from his own Kouhai! And I said something embarrassing to boot but this is a reaction I get?!"

So whatever Kyouko said was embarrassing enough to send Tsuruga Ren running huh?

* * *

 **Somewhere else…**

He left Yashiro behind and got to the studio first, wandering to secluded corner filled with props and leaned his forehead to nearest wall.

Her doe like amber eyes looking up pleadingly at his.

"Is she…"

Cheeks flushed red like rose because of her embarrassment.

"Trying to…"

Parted cherry like lips breathed out such words to him, that she was waiting for him… even more than love interest of his Katsuki.

"Kill me?"

The warmth she left in his hand leave him with want to hold her tight, and if he didn't get away as soon as he could… she was going to snap his self-control again.

"This feeling of mine is really… troublesome."

The funny thing was, he figured out he had been acting like Katsuki _all the time_ around her. As in… avoiding his feeling, the irony was he had not figured out how to act it without embarrassing himself because he was sure running away from Mizuki was not acceptable act for Katsuki.

Ring! Ring!

A phone call? Touya?

He frowned when he saw the caller ID, a number that never called since he got it. "Moshi-moshi, this is Tsuruga…"

"Uhm… Tsuruga-kun, this is Tsukigami Haruto." He added when he recalled Ren knew his little brother. "I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news but…"

He frowned at that, and recalled this was the backup actor Lorry prepared. "Let me guess…"

He was right, and he had troubled a fellow actor because of his incompetence. "I am really sorry… Tsuruga-kun but I-"

Ren smiled at that, "Don't worry, I have no intention to give up my job to you… Tsukigami-kun."

The other actor sighed in relief, "I am glad to hear that… I don't know what slump you have now but my advice is, please don't hold anything back to overcome it."

He tensed at that.

"It's do or die for actors like us… don't hesitate."

He knew that better than anyone, but he couldn't help but hesitated to drag the girl he loved. Even if she was willing.

* * *

 **So, am I kind or cruel this time again? Anyway… I turn on the review alert so I can see your review from email. Sorry but I can't see what you review on last chapter except the first five. But I will in few days for sure… I just wish I fulfill whatever expectation you wrote in your review…**

 **BTW no update until Sunday, because I have an exam on Friday AND a survey on Saturday. JOY!**

 **BTW one more chapter until I break my 32 chapters record of update in quick succession! No running out of juice yet XDDD**

* * *

 **Next chapter : The passing of Eclipse**

"So Ren-sama, why don't you seduce Kyouko-neesama already?" Maria asked with evil smile that somehow fit nicely in her cherubic face.

Ren stared at her in disbelief, "Maria, I believe you shouldn't watch your grandfather's movie or game… and do you even know what you're saying?" What a little girl knew about seducing?! That Lovemon!

Maria scoffed, "Hm… maybe I should just use my black magic to make Ren-sama more aggressive, being to gentle is no good to get a girl like Onee-sama…"

"Maria… please, put away the doll alright? How did you get my hair and Touya's anyway?"

Then she burst to Love-Me office he used as shelter, wearing her school uniform as she came right after school. Yun and Yashiro were right behind her. "Found you! I heard from Yashiro-san you skip dinner and… I can't believe you use Kanae's office as a place to hide!"

"Uhm… Touya, onigiri is not so bad…" He tried to defend himself.

"As a snack maybe! But seaweed is not vegetable and salmon filling is not side dish!" She denied his child like logic. "So how about my offer? We only have tonight!"

"Erm…"

Maria squealed, "Did you offer your body, Nee-sama?"

Kyouko blinked in shock, blurting out. "I did but-"

"Kyaa!" Maria screamed, "Onee-sama makes the first move! Wonderful!"

"Touya! Not in front of children!" Ren groaned, before covering his mouth in shock because he had made it sound like a literal offer.

"How bold~" Yashiro squealed with Maria. "Better watch out!"

Yun was not happy of course, "What is this about offering your body?!"

Kanae who was right outside of the room couldn't help but wondered since when her office was hijacked before she knew it. Well, more phantom members of Love-Me section and lately she didn't feel like she was the lone member of this section even though she was the only one who had to wear the pink curse.

 **I am sorry I made a joke out of Ren too much lately ha ha ha... poor him! I just can't resist to bully him! He is just so cute!**


	33. Episode 32

**FFnet is on glitch again… what the heck (** **ノ** ಠ **益** ಠ **)** **ノ彡┻━┻** **Sorry for the long wait… but there's an exam, then a survey then I got sick. The funny part is I poisoned myself with cooking chicken I kept for too long in freezer, damn it!**

* * *

 **** **Episode 32: Eclipsing Lunatic Game**

"Sachou!"

Here comes their princess, looking so murderous in the morning already? "Ohayo to you… Kyouko, coming first thing in the morning to see your dear uncle? Even before you go to school?"

"Haruto-san called me!" He got her number from his little brother, "How could you do that?!"

Lorry wondered if this tantrum in the morning was because of love, with Kyouko it was hard to tell. "You of all people would be able to understand I am sure… after all, other than in showbiz world you also live in a world where competition is everything… and elimination is the most natural thing in the world." In showbiz only in audition and ranking they battled it out, but in Go world it was a clear cut competition.

She quieted down at that, "Sachou… is it just me or you're really harsher to Senpai, more than to anyone else."

He sighed, "I am harsher to him, because I care… after all like you, he is a gem entrusted to me by overprotective parents…" Then Lorry added, "In that note I am also as harsh to you, Kyouko… didn't I almost force you to be in Dark Moon? Because I know it would be good to you."

She swallowed heavily, "I understand, but I'm still unhappy with you!" She yelled as she ran off of the room.

Lorry sighed, "And just few months ago she won't raise her voice like that to me, I suppose Ren bring out her real self too although…"

Kyouko, her feeling to Ren was still a huge question mark even to Lorry.

* * *

 **Kaiou High School**

It was tense, the atmosphere in the class because their teacher was freezing.

"Touya Kyouko." At last he called out, and the Touya stepped forward to collect the paper of her test.

Kyouko didn't even look at the paper, haphazardly stuffing the paper to her bag and zoned out again.

The teacher never felt so grateful a top student of theirs didn't look at her test result. One that had 85 score on them, which in no way was a low score but to Touya Kyouko was the lowest she ever had in four and half years of schooling in Kaiou. The last time she got below 90 it was terrifying, and yet today there was no reaction whatsoever from the princess of Go?

"Touya is spacing out lately." Murmured a student as watching the model on the corner of their eyes. It was an unspoken agreement to not approach the ice queen of their school, no matter how famous or beautiful she was.

The other agreed, "She is getting prettier lately too…" He sighed wistfully.

"Shh!" The other hissed, "That's Touya you're talking about! Don't even dare to talk about getting interested with her in school!"

"Yeah! The girls would kill you!" It was a rule no one dared to cross, you can look at her but no approaching Touya Kyouko.

It was a well known fact that since her second year, Touya Kyouko was the perfect Yamato Nadeshiko everyone in school - _minus Go club members at odds with the Meijin's daughter_ \- admired. However it was also agreed the untouchable flower was just to be admired, or else. It was getting harder to get behind the invisible line school population agreed on in regards to their resident celebrity, especially since the princess was getting prettier every time they turned on their TV or open any fashion magazine featuring her.

To be in the same class with her in advanced program class was a privilege but… they could only look, she was so close and yet so far away.

* * *

 **LME**

Ren had nothing to do, which was rare but considering he was still out of Dark Moon schedule slot it was no wonder. Still he had to avoid Kyouko because… he didn't want to even consider being alone with her. Not when he was still feeling conflicted. Love-Me section office seemed to be a good place to hide, it would be the last place Kyouko would look to find him.

Maria was not Kyouko but he was surprised the granddaughter of their president found him, then again she must have sneaked into security's quarter again. He supposed entertaining Maria-chan was not a bad way to spend his spare time for now, then she dropped the bomb.

"Ne, Ren-sama…" She looked up at him innocently, but the words that escaped her lips next was in no way innocent. "You're in love with Onee-sama, aren't you?"

He was getting used to people finding out about his feeling for Kyouko so this time he didn't blush. "Why did you say so, Maria-chan?"

Maria beamed at him from her position in his lap, "Maa… since it's Onee-sama I suppose it's fine, anyone else wouldn't deserve Ren-sama! She is pretty, smart and her personality is wonderful too!"

Did Maria just ignore his inquiry?

"So Ren-sama, why don't you seduce Kyouko-neesama already?" Maria asked with evil smile that somehow fit nicely in her cherubic face.

Ren stared at her in disbelief, "Maria, I believe you shouldn't watch your grandfather's movie or game… and do you even know what you're saying?" What a little girl knew about seducing?! That Lovemon!

Maria scoffed, pulling a human figure shaped black candle, two strand of hair she said was his and Touya's and a pentagram. "Hm… maybe I should just use my black magic to make Ren-sama more aggressive, being too gentle is no good to get a girl like Onee-sama…"

"Maria-chan… please, put away the doll alright? How did you get my hair and Touya's anyway?"

Knock Knock Knock!

"Excuse me!" Said the last person he wanted to see as she burst to Love-Me office he used as shelter, wearing her school uniform as she came right after school. Yun and Yashiro were right behind her. "Found you! I heard from Yashiro-san you skip dinner last night and… I can't believe you use Kanae's office as a place to hide!"

"Uhm… Touya, onigiri is not so bad…" He tried to defend himself, at least she was not asking for acting practice of romantic scene again.

"As a snack maybe! But seaweed is not vegetable and salmon filling is not side dish!" She denied his child like logic that was on the tip of his tongue before he could say it. "So how about my offer? We only have tonight!"

"Erm…" Damn, in the end their topic was back to that.

Maria squealed, "Did you offer your body, Nee-sama?"

Did she just ask that?! What kind of game that Lovemon was playing around Maria?!

Kyouko blinked in shock, blurting out. "I did but-"

"Kyaa!" Maria screamed, "Onee-sama makes the first move! Wonderful!"

So not the time for her obliviousness to play out! "Touya! Not in front of children!" Ren groaned, before covering his mouth in shock because he had made it sound like a literal offer.

"How bold~" Yashiro who just entered the room squealed with Maria. "Better watch out!"

Yun was not happy of course, "What is this about offering your body?!"

* * *

The owner of the room namely Kanae was right outside of the room. She couldn't help but wondered since when her office was hijacked before she knew it. Well, more phantom members of Love-Me section and lately she didn't feel like she was the lone member of this section even though she was the only one who had to wear the pink curse.

"Kyouko… can I have my office back?" She asked, "And also bring this chaos out of the room with you." Then she turned towards stunned Tsuruga who was in the middle of stern lecture with Yun-sensei about careless choice of word and corrupting Kyouko. "By the way I need to speak to Tsuruga-san too…"

"Eh?"

"So everybody out~ Kyouko's best friend need to speak with this guy."

The room was swiftly vacated by Yun and Yashiro, dragging confused Kyouko with them. Maria was mostly forgotten but Kanae didn't seem to mind her presence. The dark haired beauty took a deep breath and began to speak. "Look… I am her female best friend and you're supposedly her _male_ best friend… so! She tells me some stuff she won't say to Yun-sensei and frankly I am not sure what do you want with her."

Ren paled a little, "Uhm… I…"

"You looks like a casanova but you're a chump apparently." Ren was ticked off, even if that was true he was still her senior, that was plain rude. "As your feelings has been obvious for a while even Maria knows…" The little girl beamed at them. "I am sure you also knows because of certain jerk her view in romantic love is pretty skewed."

The actor sighed, "I am aware… that's why I have no plan to do anything about it." What she needed him as was just friend, and that didn't change for the last ten years. Even if he had loved her for as long, what was important was her feeling. She had enough of people letting her down and he didn't want to be next just because he wanted her romantically.

Maria protested, "Ren-sama! You dummy! If you love Onee-sama you have to make a move!"

He smiled sadly at the sullen little girl, "Maria-chan… she is happier as my friend, knowing my feelings will just trouble her."

Kanae sighed loudly, "Feeling troubled is putting it lightly… maa, glad to know you're aware of that." She had to say she couldn't mind sharing best friend status with the guy now. "But… Kyouko is very distracted lately, and her performance in other field is plummeting."

Because of him?!

"I don't know what she asked of you that trouble you so, Tsuruga-san but… can you just grin and bear it?" Kanae asked sincerely, "We all know how she is… once she snapped out of this…"

She was not as concerned with being perfect as before but old habit was hard to break, she would get depressed at least.

"I mean… three losing streak." the third was exhibition match but it was still count. "And a B for an A straight student like her…"

His problem affected her that much?!

Ren took a deep breath. "She is suggesting an acting practice on romantic scene."

Silence fell in the room but quickly broken by Maria's squeal, "Kyaa! Such a chance, Ren-sama! I can't believe Onee-sama offers it to you in silver platter!" Then her face turned evil. "Seduce her! Will all your might!"

"Maria-chan, a seven years old shouldn't say such thing… especially about your respected older sister." Ren chided her with a smile, inwardly wondering what this little girl knew about seducing.

Maria pouted, "It's not like I ask Ren-sama to play around, if it's you I know you will treasure a wonderful woman like Onee-sama."

That was exactly what he was doing, he was not going to seduce her for sure.

"Maria's terrible advice aside…" Kanae reminded them she was still in the room. "Kyouko would get hurt if you didn't accept her help, she is a busy body after all.." Her eyes narrowed, "So grit your teeth and say yes." Kanae jerked her thumb at the closed door, or to be exact it was opened slightly and a Kyouko's pleading face popped up.

"Are you done talking?" She asked nervously as she stepped inside, "I have to go soon so…"

There was no running away from her, wasn't it? He should have known, she had caught her fairy prince since they met for the first time after all. "Touya, about your offer… may I accept it for tonight?"

She looked stunned for a moment, before her eyes went wide, a beautiful smile bloomed on her lips and cheeks flushed red in happiness. "Really?! I am so happy, senpai!"

Kanae eyed Tsuruga Ren's clenched fist gripping the side pocket of his pants, how his eyes struggled to not look away from her face - _because that would be rude_ \- and amazing acting skill he displayed to paste that normal expression. An awkward cough still escaped his lips, and how as soon as Kyouko closed her eyes and sighed in relief, he quickly look away with a small and almost unnoticeable flush on his cheeks.

Kanae was not a guy but even her feeling something akin to male sympathy for her fellow Kyouko's best friend, seriously, Kyouko was unknowingly torturing the guy with such an innocent smile. She almost felt guilty pushing him to accept Kyouko's offer, because tonight Tsuruga Ren's restrain was going to be pushed to its limit by this Yamato Nadeshiko.

Surprisingly Yun-sensei gave his permission, but not without promise of pain if by the time he picked Kyouko tonight from Ren's apartment there was even a hair out of place. Yashiro was squealing with Maria, and Kanae secretly apologize to Tsuruga for sending him to hell.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, In Ayanagi Record…**

"Hee… So Tsuruga-senpai asked you to teach him how to play piano for Dark Moon?" Nayuki said as he passed Kuga's share of his homemade bento.

The dark haired stage actor nodded as he untied the purple cloth wrapping his bento, "Kyouko-senpai recommended me."

Tengenji was splitting his chopstick when he joined the conversation, "Hee… how did he fare in playing instrument? Tsuruga-senpai have such a perfect image as if he has no faults so I can't help but wonder…"

Kuga paused at that, a tamagoyaki halfway to his mouth. "Tsuruga-senpai is a human… so of course he has fault." He confirmed, "He can't read score…" Finishing chewing the egg he added. "At all."

"Eh?!" Aside from Tengenji who played traditional instruments and Kuga, Tsukigami also could play piano like their tallest member though not as well. "Katsuki's favorite piece is Fantasia right? It's a pretty complicated piece, how could he manage it without being able to read score?"

Kuga nodded, "That's where I wonder if Tsuruga-senpai is human…"

"?"

"...He learned the piece with copying my hand movement, and now he could play at least one fourth of the piece correctly." In three days of two hours practice with Kuga. "I… my pride hurts a little." He admitted somberly.

They gaped at that, "Even though he has no experience playing piano whatsoever?!" Tengenji exclaimed in shock.

"That's inhuman! Is Tsuruga-senpai a monster?" Hoshitani wondered in awe.

Nayuki chided their leader, "That's rude to our senior."

Tsukigami and Tengenji shook their head, "I understand your feeling, though." The redhead admitted, "I mean… copying your hand movement to learn, even Kyouko-senpai learn violin again quickly because she has the basic down and can read score!"

Was there nothing the number one actor in Japan couldn't do? He was not human for sure!

"Well, aside from not eating properly unless Kyouko-senpai watch him like a hawk… I suppose Tsuruga-senpai has no fault." Tengenji Kakeru concluded and his group nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **That night (8PM)**

If Ren heard what his juniors were talking about that afternoon he would disagree with them because he had a lot of faults and his very own princess was his greatest weakness. She even came in her uniform, claiming it could serve as a costume to emphasize _'forbidden taboo'_ undertone of Mizuki's and Katsuki's relationship. She even ditched the stocking and rearranged her uniform to be more like normal girl.

If he didn't know better, he'd say she was getting really good at torturing him. It was summer after all so the sleeve of her uniform was short, revealing toned and smooth arms and her skirt was short! On most girl what she wore was modest but considering the way she dressed most of the time, that was more skin than usual exposed to his eyes.

She could still say this kind of thing too. "So apparently the joke on offering my body is not funny, said Yun-sensei… so is it an inside joke only friends can understand?" She asked so innocently, it hurts.

He smiled at her teasingly as he unlocked his apartment, "You tell me, are you hoping for something when I said that?" This was torturing himself, so he might as well have some fun on the side.

Of course her response to this kind of question was so Kyouko like as ever, "Aside from side benefit of feeding you proper dinner tonight, I can't say there's any other expectation."

He sighed as they reached his living room, "Of course… your response is as dry as the Sahara desert as usual."

She pulled out her script and started browsing it, "Huh? Why would I get worked up over your usual joke, Senpai?"

She didn't even notice he was flirting with her, then again he would feel troubled if she was aware of his feelings and got nervous because of his teasing. _'Am I an idiot?'_

"So where should we start from?" She wondered out loud, sitting in seize on his sofa. "The problematic scene or from the top?"

He resolutely not looking down at her slender and creamy thigh exposed because of her sitting position, wondering if he should point it out or not so she would have mercy on him and put the stocking on. In the end he decided against it as tonight was part of his test.

He reached out and pulled the script from her grasp, "Don't use the script, and let's just do it."

"Huh?" She blinked owlishly at him.

"Which mean…" He trailed off with a smile, "In this place we will act as Katsuki and Mizuki naturally, under their name and personalities. It would be like playing Dark Moon's role play game."

Kyouko stared at him in amazement, "Okay, but…"

"You've considered playing as Mizuki before, surely you grasped her character?" He asked in skeptical tone. "Or are you alright with playing her?" He became worried, he almost forgot she didn't like Mizuki, in fact most likely she had more serious issue with her character than Mio.

She glared at him before a cheerful and sheepish smile overtook it, "Maa, Tachibana-Sensei! Don't be worried about me because I am very tough!" She huffed proudly as showing off her toned but still feminine upper arm. Then she smiled bashfully, summoning up a beautiful blush to her cheeks. "I am glad you're worried for me though… Sensei, you're so kind…"

He dug his hands deeper to his pockets, and for the tenth time since he accepted her gracious offer he wondered if testing his self-restraint was the most idiotic idea he was ever came up with.

"Ugh." She averted her eyes, Mizuki left her. "Playing a naive girl like Mizuki is so…"

"Are you feeling sick?"

"No… but I am so embarrassed…" Kyouko admitted, "I mean, thinking the world is all about sunshine and cheers… how could you live like that." She had this faraway look on her eyes but otherwise she looked fine as she said. "I am sure I can handle acting as Mizuki for duration of our acting exercise but… what's the point of acting scenes that doesn't have anything to do with the original script, Senpai?" She asked curiously.

Simple, he had almost grasped his own Katsuki and with this practice he wanted to learn… about himself he was never aware of, the him the girl he loved could bring out to the surface.

"It's alright…" he told her with conviction. "I will act him out, my Katsuki."

"...Very well." She relented.

* * *

As Kyouko put her script back to her bag, Kyouko couldn't help but wonder if Ren somehow figured out his Katsuki and this acting practice was the final step. Maybe there was a reason why he was so stubborn avoiding her help, but that hesitation in his eyes, he was hesitating to take the final step for some reason.

Well, one way or another even if she didn't understand romantic love fully either, she would be his Mizuki for tonight.

"Then, let's begin from the scene of Mizuki visiting Katsuki." Ren opened the door. "Mizuki."

Kyouko smiled at him, and Mizuki took over. "Hai! Sensei~"

* * *

 **Hallway**

The setting was pretty simple, Katsuki got sick and couldn't come to school for days. Mizuki got worried and came over to visit Katsuki. Ren reasoned that with the setting like this, it would be make sense for Mizuki to dare herself to do something as bold as visiting Katsuki.

She had to admire his detailed makeup setting but why such a classic plot that often came up in Takarada-sachou's sim game? It was eerily alike with that one time he got sick and she had to take care of him, and that meant he only had one life experience as reference to pull it off. In his shoes, she wouldn't add another hurdle on top of one she was on a slump for.

"...He is serious about this…" He was not going to pull any punches so maybe…

She rang the bell, and waited. Ren popped up with disappointed look on his face, "That's an NG…"

"I know, but I need to ask some questions first." She declared, "How deep I should fall in character? Should I go all out?" As in forget she was Touya Kyouko and live as Hongo Mizuki.

Ren tensed at that, "No, please have some degree of self-control, Touya." If she fell so deeply in Mizuki's character without any semblance of control, he was doomed. He appreciated the offer, but the last thing he wanted was to be carried away because she thought as Mizuki she loved him.

"Okay, and one more thing… do we have to go with cliche scene that sounds like something straight out of Sachou's love SIM game?" She couldn't help but ask.

Actually the reason was because aside from their childhood moments Ren thought his cold from when she was his temporary manager was another turning point of his feelings towards her.

"Don't worry, the option for you won't be pinching my nose, playing with my hair or… kissing me…" Her blank stare at his response hurts too. "You're welcome to take advantage of me though, after all after you kindly offer yours… that's the least I could do in return."

She was obviously not impressed by the invitation that would melt most women in Japan. "...This joke gets old really fast…" She commented before closing the door, a cue to restart the practice.

Looking at the closed door he couldn't help but sigh. "Well, if you gets flustered and take my flirting seriously..." Like any other girls. "The one who would feel troubled is me."

Certainly, women all over Japan wanted him but the girl he loved would give him a deadpan look if he offered himself in silver platter to her. Truly, love works in mysterious way like their resident Lovemon said.

Ting TONG…

Though more than any woman he had ever met, she devoted herself for his sake to the point he felt guilty.

TING-tong-ting-tong!

The insistent ringing of his doorbell said Mizuki was out there, scared the commuters around Katsuki's apartment that was located close to train station would question why a lone female student was standing in front of his door.

The message was clear, _'Sensei! Come out quickly please!'_

He couldn't help but smile, this acting exercise was for him and yet he couldn't resist wanting to see how her Mizuki would respond to his Katsuki. He took a deep breath and reached out for the doorknob, and surprised to see no one by the door but she was walking back and forth awkwardly by the hallway. She was faking just walking by Katsuki's apartment in case someone saw her and quickly jogged to his door when she saw him opening the door at last.

He made his feeling clear in his expression, that he was confused of her presence in front of his house and what to do. She looked startled, obviously she was so worried she didn't think as far as whether or not he would appreciate her visit.

A good respond as expected of her but, "What are you doing here?" He asked in raspy voice, he was not as good as her in mimicking voice but he could manage this much, "Wandering around like a confused puppy, Hongo..."

She looked flustered by his teasing, tilting her head to the side so she could hear him better. "Uhm, I am worried because Sensei... hasn't come to school for a while." She was looking down now, obviously guilty making him come out when he was sick and speaking even though his throat was sore. "So I… selfishly decide to visit you."

Katsuki in his shoes would do this, "It's alright, it's me who have troubled everyone with my absence."

"Not at all, Sensei!"

"Don't worry though, my fever is gone already so only my sore throat left so I will be able to come back to school soon." He glanced to the side and she followed his gaze, a subtle reminder that if they were seen both of them would be in trouble. "So now you can-"

Before he could finish his sentence a recycled bag full of groceries was pushed to his arms, "Uhm, sensei! You haven't eaten dinner yet, right?!" She beamed at him, on her hands was another bag full of grocery.

Come to think of it, he was wondering where the two bags she brought with her had gone. So she brought it out as a buffer to stop Katsuki from sending Mizuki home?! "So, may I please… cook you something for dinner first?"

He opened his mouth to protest but then stopped at the sight of wide pleading amber eyes of hers looking up at him, "Please? I want to help Sensei who has been very kind to me at least a little."

Since when she knew he was weak to this?!

* * *

Kyouko inwardly was cheering at his stunned face, Kanae was right after all that men would hesitate if she looked at them from below and widen her eyes pleadingly. Such a strange weakness, but who cares if it helped her to get inside Katsuki's home! Taking in his frozen state as silent approval, she walked pass him and excuse herself inside.

"Excuse me, Sensei! I will be borrowing your kitchen!" She skipped to the genkan of his home and started taking off her shoes.

Ren was about to scold her as Katsuki would if a female student of his much less the girl he loved carelessly entered a man's home like she did, but the words died in his throat when he saw her crouching down to arrange her shoes neatly. Unused to shortened skirt, Kyouko didn't notice at all that her skirt hiked up to half of her thigh and exposing pale and smooth skin beneath.

' _God! Whose idea it is to shorten that skirt?!'_

All this time he was never worried to be tempted by skin because she always wore modest clothes, even in summer she was more wrapped up than most. Now that habit of hers backfired spectacularly, because every inch of her exposed skin was like unknown territory to his eyes and she was unused to the shortened skirt so she was unaware of how innocent she flaunted them.

It didn't help Mizuki's bubbly personality made her restrain to proximity lessened a great deal, now she had taken advantage of house slipper he laid out and made her way halfway to the hallway of his home. Regaining his bearing, he called her out.

"Hongo!"

She flinched and dropped the bag of grocery, and Ren couldn't help but feel guilty for raising his voice at her. "Hongo." He tried again, gentler this time.

He couldn't help but feel annoyed she was trying to use she same trick twice, those wide pleading eyes. "You should go home, I'm grateful you come to visit me but you know there's a strict rule about student meeting teachers outside of class." Especially student-teacher of different genders. "So next time bring the whole class over."

Then he had nothing to complain about.

* * *

Kyouko resisted her urge to twitch at his logical reasoning, why there was plenty of whys Katsuki would want Mizuki out of his house, was there a need to made this practice that was meant for _him_ harder for her?! She had to applaud him for doing a good job pushing her away but...this kind of argument… why it suspiciously sounded like their usual ones?

Was this a test for her or for him? But then she couldn't respond to this like how Touya Kyouko would, but as Hongo Mizuki. And someone like her instead of arguing back would do this. He said she should have some degree of control of her Mizuki but, just a little was fine right?

She was Mizuki, the niece her uncle took in kindly. A burden they adopted because of blood, and now out of her own selfishness, she visited the man that was in relationship with her cousin. She had every reason to feel guilty but this was also… way to please someone who had been so kind to her, even if… she would suffer later.

It was surprisingly easy to tap into this old facet of her personality.

"I know…" She said in defeated tone, "It's wrong to come as your student, Tachibana-sensei… a single female student come to your apartment and didn't come out for a long time, it might cause some disturbing rumors about Sensei…"

There she admitted his concern was right, she was sorry!

"But I…" She trailed off, "Didn't come as your student…" Endure it, endure it! Mizuki!

Ren became confused, as what else Mizuki would come to Katsuki's place? As a woman? No… she wouldn't respond that way. "Huh?"

"That is to say… as a relative? Because sensei would marry Misao-san one day, right?" It was obvious she made that excuse on the spot, and he could see pain as clear as the day in her eyes. "That means… you will be part of Hongo family, you will be my relative."

She was highlighting why he couldn't have her.

"So could you… think of my presence here as me coming on behalf of Misao-san to look after her sick fiancee?" She asked of him.

Of how much she was aware he was taken, and demeaning her own will to come for his sake.

* * *

Throb!

It was a familiar throbbing pain in where his heart was, now that he established his feeling for her ran deeper than he thought, he became painfully aware of this pain he experienced. Even as a ten years old boy he felt this, to see a girl he held precious thinking of another boy. Then after ten years he found her again, he didn't found himself worthy of her.

That… the girl he loved didn't even think of being with him _at all._

"Sensei?" She called him out.

He was snapped back to his senses, they were still in the middle of practice! He ignored the throbbing pain and said, "You mentioned her name, so I can't help but miss her." It was an act in the middle of an act, obviously he faked it.

However Mizuki was a naive girl so she believed him, and Ren was greeted by the raw pain in her face. It was the same expression she wore when she got the upsetting call about her biological mother, blank eyes, unmoving lips parted slightly. Then it was gone quickly and replaced by a fake cheerful smile.

"Sensei, you really loves Misao-san." She beamed at him, "She is so lucky to have you."

This was her Mizuki, the girl who endured her difficult life with a smile on her lips. Hoping and praying it would get better, and optimistic about her life. But Katsuki was completely different matter, she knew she had no chance to have him but she fell in love with him anyway.

The same way Kyouko-chan loved a mother she knew won't love her back.

This was bad, he should have known to act as Mizuki she would dig up those painful feelings. Even if it was for his sake, he wouldn't want to hurt her like this! "I am glad you understand, you're the only girl aside from her who have been here." He had to change the topic quickly, especially the paling of her face and that smile was too painful to look at. "You will be in trouble too if she misunderstood so could you please-"

He faked losing his balance, recalling faint memory of vertigo and slumped against the wall behind him. "Sensei!" She called him with worry, and he couldn't help but relieved to see color returned to her face.

"I'm fine."

Her eyes raked over him, narrowing. "Sensei, you lied about feeling fine already, didn't you?"

He flinched in shock, "No, I am just…" That was exactly what he did, since Katsuki would fake being fine so he could send Mizuki home quietly without worrying her. "Feeling a little dizzy."

She pouted at him, "You still say such obvious lie!" Here comes Mizuki's bubly episode. "You have to eat properly if you want to get well! So! I am not going home before cooking a proper meal to make you feel better!"

"Hongo, you…"

"Beside it's almost time for dinner and you need to drink medicine. You have to eat or you will hurt your stomach to eat medicine with empty stomach!"

"Do I get any say in this?"

She reached out and helf his much larger hand in hers, "Come on, can you stand Sensei?" Mizuki asked, smiling gently at him. "Sick people like you should go lie down and rest… ne?"

How could he say no to that? So he obediently returned to his bedroom after she put down the grocery bags in his living room, and sat down to assure her that he was not going anywhere.

"I will stay here like you told me to and wait for you cooking me a meal." He told her in defeated tone, deciding his life would be easier if he gave in to her demand.

She didn't say anything in response, her eyes wander to his messy bed and then back to him. A loose fist over her lips as her eyes widened in shock, then her amber eyes began to shimmer with unshed tears.

Why?! Why did she cry all of a sudden? "Hongo? What happen?"

His voice snapped her attention back on him but she quickly averted her eyes from his. "I… am sorry Sensei, I tried my best but I'm still so clumsy… and Misao-san get angry at me all the time for it. Mio… helped but I am still so careless than I forgot."

Forgot what?!

"Sensei… I forgot to buy ingredients for porridge." She said in cute whine, looking up at him with teary honey like eyes. "But I still can make some soup that gentle to your stomach so please…"

Huh?!

Her hand reached out and fisted on his shirt, right on chest area, spreading her warmth to the point he was getting dizzy for real. "Please don't push me away and tell me to go home."

This girl!

* * *

 **Five minutes later...**

As soon as she was out of the room Ren slumped back to his bed, exhausted and defeated. "She scared me out of my wits and my mind went blank."

What the heck she wanted to pull?! Getting teary over something like she forgot to buy rice for congee?!

"Maybe it's punishment for going too far to test her." He wanted to see more of his Mizuki, drawn helplessly to he acting so he made trouble for her.

Then she made even more trouble for him, which he deserved but still… Flaunting skin so innocently and carelessly, looking at him with those innocent and sinfully tempting eyes and warmth that leave mark on his skin. This was getting too much, too cruel for someone who desired her this badly like him!

"I invited her with expectation I am testing and torturing myself though." That he would be more in love, straining his control but he was emboldened too with confidence he could control himself. "That I… no matter how deeply I feel for her I will not do anything about it."

That confidence crashed and burned spectacularly, he was on the verge of doing something worse than molesting her fingers just now. He might… push her down to his bed or- Damn it, he thought he could resist his want to hold her! It was not something new and yet he barely hold onto his self control.

' _Love is really scary, like a terminal disease.'_ After he became aware of his feeling, it grows and drove him insane!

* * *

 **Ren's Kitchen**

While Ren was feeling terrible for what he had done, Kyouko was in the same boat for a completely different reason as she took out ingredients from the bag to the counter. "I was overboard… this must be my punishment." She grumbled as rubbed the vegetable squeaky clean over the running water.

' _I was annoyed he was testing me with his acting…'_ Which was why she gave him a taste of his own medicine, putting up those extreme act of clueless girl who was unaware of man who was in love with her. She even went as far as pulling the more painful experience in her life to get passable act of a girl in pain when the guy she loved was talking about another woman.

' _Surprisingly Nase-chan's shoujo manga is a great source of reference.'_ Though reading them was deadly embarrassing, but it had pictures so it was easy to learn from. _'I was sure he was looking.'_ When she acted vulnerable and cute, it was a pain to act like that. _'Splendid disapproving frown he had there, such a good Katsuki-sensei indeed…'_

Not what she wanted to elicit from him though, because what she wanted to see was Katsuki's pain. If he was not going to touch, at least he got to look. He didn't catch the hint she tried to reenact the original scene in different way though. He complimented her looks all the time so she was confident he would at least find her attractive, Kanae said so too but-

CHOP! As the Aji's fish head separated from its body, filleted and chopped to bite sized, Kyouko wondered if she had to push him further.

His Katsuki was really avoiding to touch her and unfortunately tempting him was not working, regardless what he said about her looks it didn't mean he would find her desirable. As expected really from a man who started dating from twelve and indulged in _that_ kind of relationship when he was underage. Or maybe it was just her who was suck at this seduction nonsense.

Well, what was working in Nase's manga might not works on a real man after all.

Still… why he was not cooperating with the love scene? She thought he did when he acted sick and lost his balance in the hallway. "Such a believable act too, it's hard to believe he only got sick once in his life." She was _almost_ fooled.

Then he kept his distance again, pulling away from her touch so naturally she almost didn't notice it. It was frustrating! While it was understandable Katsuki would do that, he was skirting around Mizuki too much! How they were going to solve his problem if he didn't even let them to go that far?! The touch that would make Katsuki's resolve wavering!

Still, accusing him for not putting enough effort was unfair too. Considering the state of his bed, unmade and so unlike him. He must have prepared such a believable setting to fit this scenario. Katsuki who didn't come out right away was sleeping, and only able to come out after the persistent ringing wake him up. The behavior pattern and the depth of his emotion were as topnotch as always, as of expected of actor of his caliber. He was returning her acting as strongly, if not better. She was ashamed to think she could lead him around, maybe Momose-san's compliment did get to her head after all.

She even teared up in shock and shame. "How embarrassing…" Though how strange he didn't give her another NG for giving him such a lame reason, he was looking pretty relieved even when she got out of his sight. "I even established my Mizuki as a dojikko." It fit Mizuki somewhat but still… she was more of an airhead than a clumsy cute girl in canon.

"Now then, how am I going to keep up?" She wondered to herself, "To catch Katsuki off guard like in that scene, where he couldn't help but touch Mizuki?"

Put herself in a situation like that? Got hurt so he had to get close?

She sighed exasperatedly, "I never imagine avoiding this kind of approach is so much easier than elicit it from a man." The man was Tsuruga Ren no less.

At the time like this, it made her wonder why the heck those idiotic press folks thought they were an item. This practice would be easier if he found her attractive but he didn't so… He said she shouldn't use the script, but when at a lost the script was your friend.

"Ah, before I know it the prep is done." The fish was cleaned, vegetables chopped, and now she should make some dashi. "Ah, the pot is in top cabinet." The chopping board, knife and basin were on lower cabinet so she could get it herself but the rest was on the top…

Damn kitchen was custom made according to its owner's colossal height, why couldn't it designed for average Japanese. It was not like the owner needed the cabinet to match his height, and she used this kitchen more often than he did anyway. Would it kill him to put the pots and pans in lower cabinet?

Simple, Ren found it fun to tease her whenever she asked for help to get the pots from upper cabinet.

That man had too much fun teasing her all the time! Oh well, she remembered she put a much smaller pot here, and there it was. She would make a fool of herself if she stacked chair with something to reach the top cabinet. Maybe next time she should ask for a ladder or something. She didn't want an accident in Senpai's house.

An accident?

"...Hm…" Kyouko smirked mischievously to herself, her expression was Mio-like. "Well, senpai… I will take that generous offer to bully your Katsuki after all. As Mizuki…" That manga Nase-chan forced her to read could be useful after all!

She was a little scared to be honest, as certain expression of his flashed on her mind and Kyouko shook her head frantically. There was no time to hesitate!

* * *

 **Ren's bedroom**

Maybe he should move to living room and sleep on the sofa, a less tempting surface and place. Even under the threat of death by Yun-sensei, he didn't want to risk to be in his bedroom alone with her. He nodded to himself, that was the idea, go to living or dining room.

"Sensei! Dinner's ready!" She announced with sun like smile, balancing one tray with small bowl of soup, grated apple and juice on one hand while using the other to open the door.

Why dinner on bed?! Even when he was sick for real back then she didn't spoil him like this and insisted to eat in living room! Wait, it was in Mizuki's personality to spoil someone she liked but-

His eyes widened when he felt the bed shift a little under her weight, and she was blowing a spoonful of soup. "Aah… Sensei!"

"I can eat by myself, Hongo."

She deflated, and his resolution wavered. "I just… want to make Sensei comfortable." She muttered as she handed the bowl of soup to him.

That was a blatant lie obviously because they both know if Mizuki did something like this, Katsuki would get uncomfortable. Now that he escaped one trap, another followed. She was kneeling beside the bed, elbows propped on the edge of his bed as she gave him a dreamy look, watching him eat her cooking.

Why her Mizuki was someone who innocently tempting like this?! While he never did care which role she chose to play in Dark Moon as long as it was her own will, he couldn't help but grateful she was not Mizuki.

He finished his meal in record time, barely able to taste anything as he twisted his body to pick the tray of empty plates. "Thank you for preparing my meal, now that I ate properly you can go home. I will wash the dishes."

She grabbed the tray first and pushed it behind her, still kneeling on the carpeted floor. "Not a chance Sensei! Sick people shouldn't wash dishes, I will do it for you."

It was clear what her aim was, Mizuki wanted to stay longer with Katsuki. And as Katsuki, Ren couldn't let her. "Hongo, stop being stubborn!"

He rose from his bed, intent to snatch the tray but much to his shock she pushed him back to his bed. "A patient should be in bed, Sensei ❤." She was hovering over him, with a smile so innocent that shouldn't be on the face of a girl who was half straddling him.

Then she withdrew away, "I will wash the dishes, Sensei… just stay still and be a good patient ne?" She said patient but it sounded more like 'good boy' and that innocent smile might as well be a smirk.

Katsuki was a proud man, and he wouldn't let Mizuki to have any control over him. So Ren moved, and blocked her path. "Hongo, my home my rule…" She was bending down to pick the tray on the floor.

Then he felt a socked foot swept over his, and he lost his balance. He twisted his boy and grabbed her on reflex. And the next thing he knew they ended up on his bed, he was on top of her, with one hand behind the back of her head and the other on her waist.

He tried to move away but a gentle hand made its way to the back of his neck, and she rose to half sitting position. Her face was so close and he could feel her breath fanning his lips, and their forehead touched gently. "Your fever…" She trailed off in sweet voice. "Has it risen? Are you feeling dizzy? Sensei?"

"No, I am fine" He breathed out, struggling his desire to not close the gap between their lips.

She withdrew and smiled at him, that smile she reserved just for her fairy prince, for him. "I am glad you're fine…"

He lost it, even though he was not a stranger to woman. They had sweet alluring scent, and slim delicate body that fit in his arms. However those touch and scent didn't excite him to the point he was driven to insanity. Scent of tea mixed with delicacy of jasmine and something uniquely hers, slender boy that seemed delicate but firm under his fingertips, and those amber eyes filled with warmth…

She was just so lovely…

He held the girl he loved closer, burying his face to the crook of her neck. Taking a deep breathe of her intoxicating scent, the tip of his nose nuzzled the porcelain skin. Then her voice snapped him back to his senses.

"Sensei? Are you feeling unwell?" There was a slight tremble in her voice.

He did it again! He was about to move away but stopped on his track when he recalled why he kept getting NG on set. _'I can't express this feeling well, a man who couldn't help but hold his beloved tighter!'_ If he withdrew and apologize that would be just like what the original Katsuki did, if it was him… he would-

To let his true feeling out, he would-

Ren rose slightly so he was no longer crushing her under his weight, and she heaved a sigh of relief. He didn't let her have that relieve for long as the hand on her waist crept up to her cheek, caressing the soft and pale skin. Her eyes widened in shock but much to his delight she didn't push him away. Emboldened by her lack of resistance, his thumb swept over her velvety lips. She didn't wear anything on her lips, which was expected of a student from strict school like her, but the skin was still so soft excited him to have a taste.

"Do you have any… experience in kissing?"

She looked stunned by the sudden question, and even without confirmation he knew she had none aside from small and innocent kisses on cheeks they shared on occasion. Perhaps she did kiss her little brother, but again all innocent ones.

"Erm… no?" She answered honestly, unsure most likely that he was asking about what kind of kisses. "Does kiss on the cheek or forehead counts?" She asked innocently.

He smirked at her, this was why she was so lovely. He couldn't resist running the tip of his index finger on her lower lip, parting her lips slightly. "No, those doesn't counts…" He lowered his face and brushed his lips in feather like touch on her forehead, delighted to feel her shudder. "They are sign of affection but…" Now his lips went lower to her cheek before withdrawing.

How cute, he had kissed her innocently like this before and yet she was still blushing over it. He wondered if she would ever get used to it, on second thought her reaction was too cute

"A real kiss you see is touching your lips over another, tasting and expressing your desire for someone…" Her eyes went impossibly wide, and a shuddering breath escaped her pink lips. He licked his lips, eyes gazing hungrily at his lady love. "So, would you like me… to teach you?"

He asked but he didn't wait for her consent, and lowered himself to her again. But before their lips could touch, her hands stopped him. "Sensei! Uhm, I am not Misao-saaaan! Are you that delirious now?!"

His eyes snapped open and he moved away slowly from her, "Ah."

"Sensei? Are you alright now?"

He intended to act as Katsuki, unable to help but holding Mizuki tight. However since that thought crossed his mind he was not thinking as Katsuki but himself, and it was _him_ who couldn't help but tempted to hold Kyouko tightly. He forgot to act, him!

"Are you confused because of your fever? Maybe you should lie down?" She asked worriedly, flailing in how to deal with a man looking as lost as him.

Ren was trembling now, shoulder hunched in defeat as he recalled his latest action. Then he burst to laughter, "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Huh?"

He was banging his fist on the carpeted floor now, still laughing over the hillarity of situation he got himself into. "My stomach hurts! I can't stand it!" Usually he would forget himself in acting but just now his real self come out, and he blanked by his own feeling!

' _This must be what people said as lost in love! No wonder Yashiro-san said I am so sickly in love with Touya!'_ She was really addling his mind!

Someone cleared her throat, "You… think it's funny to make fun of a maiden's lips, don't you, Sensei?" She was glaring at him now, her expression was Mio like before she caught herself and pouted like Mizuki would.

Well, he couldn't say he was the only one affected. "No, I didn't make fun of you Hongo. I am punishing you."

Silence…

"Because you wouldn't listen to your teacher and go home as you're told, Sensei showed you how dangerous it is for a girl to come to a boy's bedroom." This was a routine he didn't aware of. "But you looks so flustered so I couldn't help but laugh." Hiding his feeling from the girl he loved.

"I don't believe you, Sensei!"

Ironically he did it with bringing his real self to the surface. "Well, it's up to you to believe it or not."

She grabbed the tray on the floor and marched towards the door, he followed a few steps behind. "I can't believe you're such a pervert, Sensei!"

Pervert she said? Maybe… when she was concerned. "Such accusation, I didn't take advantage of anyone."

"How did you get your teaching license again? You will lose it sooner or later!" She huffed at him as she dropped the dirty dished to the sink.

He shrugged, "You think? But I didn't do anything indecent… and not to you, a student of mine." That was a blatant lie. "So no, you can't threaten me, Hongo." This was him behind the camouflage, the man called Hizuri Kuon.

She gave him a long stare before she grumbled about cleaning dishes and preparing food for tomorrow. He let her to have her space and took a seat on the dining chair.

Still…

' _For me to make up such a lousy explanation under that situation… as Tsuruga Ren, the gentleman I wouldn't do such thing.'_ Especially since Kyouko was such a fighter, he was surprised he survived this without bodily harm, at least a pinch on his side.

CHOP!

He almost jumped when he saw she used more force than needed to cut cabbage in two. ' _Still… that bubbling annoyance and anger, so this was how she react to character like Mizuki.'_ With Mio she would get sick and with Mizuki she would get irritable.

Or maybe it was because of him.

' _Then again she is never unpredictable, and that's perhaps why I am so lost with her and my feelings for her…'_ Still to think he brought up his past to pass this hurdle. _'But to fulfill Ogata-kantoku's expectation… this was inevitable.'_

This was his Katsuki, his very own Katsuki.

* * *

Chopping ingredients could be a therapeutic activity but it was nowhere near as comforting as placing stones after stones on goban and lulled by the beautiful sound of glass against surface of kaya wood. She never craved a board and stones this badly, but after that heart-stopping scene she couldn't help it.

' _I can't even get angry at him.'_ Even with lousy explanation he gave her. _'I kinda asking for it to boot.'_ Her Mizuki was that kind of girl, as she was hastily developed Kyouko didn't put much thought aside from a girl who would drive Ren's Katsuki up to the wall.

However… when she decided to push his Katsuki to the corner, Kyouko was expecting a typical reaction of man and woman in love with each other after they got to a compromising position by accident. They would blush and withdrew from each other as if burned, perhaps with a little twist. That would be a perfect solution for the scene he had a slump for.

CHOP!

There goes the fish's head, followed by cutting its stomach open.

' _But instead of giving me that reaction he-'_ He showed her that face again, eyes so dark she felt like swallowed by it and a smirk that made her heart leapt with fear and shock. The emperor of the night look, that face should be illegal! Not to mention, clinging so tightly as lying on top of her, kissing her forehead and cheek to prove his point, and rubbing her lips like he did could be classified as sexual harassment!

However… she was the one who tripped him to that compromising position and she bet he knew it too. There was no way she could angry at him for real when half of it was her fault. She was also too absorbed in her acting, bullying Katsuki to drive him to the corner with her Mizuki. He told her not to but she couldn't resist…

He snapped her out of Mizuki when he touched her lips though, and from there it was her not Mizuki. Especially after he hugged her tightly, the way he acted was a little off. He teased her as usual but it was somewhat different, a different side of his she saw through on occasion.

Not Tsuruga Ren or Tachibana Katsuki but the real him perhaps? Who was that?

"Uhm, Touya…"

The knife flew and Ren dodged just in time when the sharp blade embedded itself on wooden table, "Kyaa! The table!"

"In case you didn't realize, that flying knife of yours almost hit my sides." Ren pointed out. "I hope you're not using me as target practice for that perfume CM."

She stopped on her track, he called her Touya and mentioning about her job so the practice was over? "Uhm…"

He smiled at her, a confident smile she had never seen since his slump. "Thank you for staying with me tonight, Touya. I owe you one…"

Suddenly her other concern didn't matter, she pushed all of them to the corner of her mind. "So… you find your Katsuki, Senpai?"

He nodded, and she couldn't help but excited. "I got it."

Their Dark Moon had just begun.

* * *

 **I am tempted to go with original kitchen scene but then... nah, let's make it worse in bedroom. I have one deviant mind.  
As it's been awhile since last omake… this is one of few I saved for 'after' ren realized his feeling. **

**OMAKE: Kokuhaku (Confession)**

It would happen sooner or later, and frankly Kyouko was surprised it didn't happen until now. She knew she was treated specially by his senior, Tsuruga Ren. Off course she didn't mean romantically but as a friend, and it was pretty obvious because as Yashiro-san stated, she was the only _female_ friend Ren kept close. Which was not really flattering in Kyouko's opinion, simply because she was the only one who saw through Ren's gentleman mask and didn't misunderstood his gentleness as something more than friendly. It was no wonder Ren couldn't keep female friends.

Frankly it annoyed Kyouko how girls turned to lovesick puddle just because of one or two kind words from him, Ren was sincere but Kyouko knew for those shallow girls if Ren was not as attractive as he was, they wouldn't fall in love with him.

They were just slightly betters than fans who wanted to be held by him, even though they only knew him from TV and not as a real person.

They didn't know he had terrible eating habit, and a workaholic who thought working out was a good excuse to think he was strong enough to work until he dropped. He was mature but he could be childish at times, and sulk for strangest things. He was the gentlest person she knew but there was intensity in his eyes that scared even her when he looked at her.

So it grated her nerves why so many girls fell in love with him without knowing all these bits first. Then again it was not like he made it easy to know him, but she somehow did, he allowed her in, so their relationship was more than shallow. Sooner or later people noticed this, after all it was not like they were subtle about it.

And as the law of nature dictated, or fangirls in this case, they didn't like their object of affection to treat someone specially. Kyouko would be damned if this became Shotarou all over again, and she was not going to give up their friendship for anything, so she was prepared. Thankfully this was showbiz world so the bullying start with something verbal, as anything physical could spell the end of their career.

It was still the standard taunt, stay away from him, you doesn't suit him, I hate you and so on…

"Then tell Tsuruga-senpai that, not me." She told the senior model who was in the same Avidy photo-shoot as her. It seemed the girl was rejected gently by her senior just now and saw red when Ren as usual gravitate towards her in break period.

Kirika, the older model from Avidy looked scandalized. "Why would I tell him that?! I told _you_ to stay away from him, a little girl like you doesn't suit him! Not even as a friend!"

She closed the tsumego book she was reading and turned to the side, giving the model her undivided attention, "Because it's his right to choose who to befriend with, yelling at me won't get you anywhere." She told her pointedly in a tone she used to teach her Go students, "Beside, what makes you think that me staying away from senpai will help you to get closer to him? I have not stopped you from trying and I can't see how he being my friend make it hard for you to do so. I am his _friend_ not his girlfriend."

There was a world difference between the two.

The older model bristled, "Lies! You also try to get your hands on him!"

Kyouko was ticked off, she had not touched even a strand of hair of his today and as usual they maintained respectful personal distance so where did this girl get the idea? "I honestly don't know how to convince you otherwise, and once again yelling at me won't help you to get what you want." If anything, her protective senpai would be pretty upset with this girl.

"You're just a newbie and you dare to tell me what to do?!"

"My apologize if I am out of line but you're not being professional either, yelling at a junior over a man when we're on standby." She told the older model coolly, and Kirika recoiled. "And even with your seniority you have no right to tell me what to do, less who I can befriend with. It works the same way between him and me, I don't get to tell him to not get close with anyone because of our friendship… so…" Kyouko trailed off smiling, unsheathing just a tiny bit of her blade. "Can you leave me alone already? I don't appreciate interruption when I am studying, especially for petty infatuation for a man."

"Petty you said?! I-" Kirika let out a yelp at the scary aura the younger girl emitted, "Hieee!" The message was clear, _get lost._

"On your way now, please." Kirika got herself scarce faster than a blink as Kyouko scared her away.

As soon as Kirika was out of sight, Ren appeared beside her with guilty look on his face. "Sorry about that, I would've intervered but you looked like you have the situation under control." And his intervention would just make the situation worse.

"I did." She confirmed it. "You're not at fault for what she did, senpai… so don't give me that look." He was kind and gentle to everyone but he never lead anyone on.

"It's her infatuation with me that makes her came to bother you." He pointed out. "Indirectly I got you in trouble with her, because I treated you differently." He sighed, "And I hate the idea I cause you the same trouble as that _guy_ did."

Kyouko chuckled softly, "I like your special treatment, especially if it means I get to scold you for your bad eating habit. Your admirers are annoying but nothing I can't handle."

"That's why you are friends with me? You wound me…" He said in mock dramatic tone, holding his hand up to his heart.

"Just one of many reasons." She assured him, amused by his antics. "Beside… unlike with that _guy_ , your friendship is worth it… You genuinely care for me, you never hurt me intentionally and you know me as well as I do you… why would I give our relationship up because of your fangirls?" She wondered out loud, emphasizing the thought of severing their friendship didn't even cross her mind. "I am sorry, but I like you too much to give you up, senpai." She told him with a smile that lit up her face like the sun.

Then she returned her attention back to her book, and so she didn't see Ren's blushing cheeks and awkward cough. "Yes, you're right…"

"I know I am." She nodded sagely, not even once taking her eyes off of her book.

Ren whispered to himself so she couldn't hear him, "You're worth it, Kyouko-chan." This was why even though she only saw him as a friend and perhaps he would never be more than that, Ren couldn't fall out of love and fall even deeper. "I'm sorry too, but I love you too much to give you up, Kyouko-chan."

 **Review Please!**


	34. Episode omake

**You see… I am intending to finish Sky Ghost Hunt's latest arc before coming back for Silk Hiding Steel so... m(_ _)m I am sorry but this story would be delayed until…eh, depends on how long it takes for me to finish it.**

 **But hey… as an early apology I upload an OMAKE!**

Kimono was a simple garment and when he was young he thought traditional attire from his father's homeland was just a nicer version of bathrobe. Yes, for all cuteness he had as a child he was quite a piece of work in regards to his father's homeland that in his ten years old mind was just a small island nation in the other side of the world. His dismissal of Japanese culture more often than not upset his dear father. He was quick to correct himself when his father was in one of his Japanese mood whined for the whole family to dress in kimono and hakama for new year.

Turned out such a simple looking garment was a pain in the ass to put on, and to take it off was just a little less troublesome. So he really admired Kyouko-chan for wearing kimono and hakama in daily basis, considering one time in hakama was enough to make him cringe to put them on everyday. He would stick with his suit and pants, thank you.

Still, kimono suits Kyouko-chan really well. She looked good in western dress but kimono was just so Kyouko-chan, embodiment of ideal Japanese woman.

Ren's thought on her choice of fashion was just those, it looked good on her and troublesome to wear. No more no less…

Until Nick Winston opened his big mouth to voice that ridiculous notion when they had their customary after-shoot drinking party. "Hey, Ren… is it hard to undress Kyouko-chan? With kimono and all?"

Thankfully the glass was half-way to his lips or he would have choked on his drink. "Excuse me, did you just ask what I think you said?" He asked for confirmation in threatening tone.

Nick raised his hand placatingly, "Calm down Ren… I don't mean to pry on your _ahem_ , private time with Kyouko-chan. I just can't help but wonder since my girlfriend asked me to buy her one, so…"

He fought a blush that threatened to color his cheeks, he was not a type of person who blush easily but brought up his childhood sweetheart and he was back to idiotic lovesick teen. "I wouldn't know Nick… beside, we're not-"

Brett the other model chimed in before he could finish, "Wow, you're really adhere to no naughty times until marriage? Well… it's Kyouko-chan after all, she tolerates intimacy as far as handshake with us. Which is why it's surprised me she let you hold her hands, and putting hand on waist or shoulder… then again you're a gentleman." In fact it surprised them even more Ren was so touchy feely with Kyouko-chan, outside of shooting Ren put all female models in armlength. Which was what clued them in that Kyouko-chan was special to Ren and vice versa.

"Eeh… is that so?" Nick grunted, "And here I want to ask how to remove them."

Brett grinned, "Sure you do… there's that famous comedy routine in Japan about pulling obi and spinning the girl around and around." He threw his arms in the air, and spun the bar stool he was sitting on. "And squeal, areee~"

Ren was pretty sure he had seen that one in some comedy show.

"So… we unwrap the obi first?"

"The kimono collar is sexy though so pulling them open is much better I think."

Ren wanted to tune out their conversation, however it was too relevant to his object of desire for him to ignore. He would guiltily admit he had dreamed of his childhood friend in that capacity, she was his first and most likely would be his last love. Still… those nights usually didn't involve the detail of removing those beautiful silk kimono off of her body, because well… he was not sure how. He remembered hugging his mother at that Japanese new year and comment the obi was so thick and not even a knife could go through it.

Still… this topic was dangerous, taking kimono off of a woman's body.

"Do you know… apparently girls aren't wearing any underwear under kimono, not even panties… traditionally they didn't." Brett whispered, or rather he sounded like whispering but all of them could hear him loud and clear.

Traditionally? Kyouko and traditional was almost synonymous. She couldn't be…

"Seriously?!"

"Why do you think there's so many layers of them?" Brett asked with a wide grin on his face, if Ren didn't know better he would have thought Brett was deliberately messing with his mind. Or was it Kyouko herself? She always did mess with his mind, most of the time not deliberately but sometimes…

"You know… it's so Japanese though."

What?

"You know… they appear modest and all but they're secretly… ahem, not behind the door."

Ren couldn't stop himself to ask, "Why did you say so? You're talking about genuine traditional Japanese, right?"

Nick and Brett raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh, right… you're not traditional at all."

Ren didn't mind there's unconfirmed but widely accepted prediction that he was raised abroad, as Kyouko always said he was too forward for a Japanese. As proven by Tengenji Kakeru, who would blush like ripe tomato if he said anything remotely flirty to human female.

"Well, Japanese are covert pervert after all… the traditional one even more so." Brett told him plainly, "No offense to Kyouko-chan of course! It's just… makes sense."

"How so?" Nick asked him in mock whisper.

"How do you explain those erotic woodblock print? Or how they even associate pink! PINK color as something sex related, and do you know Japan still export chi-"

Nick covered Brett's mouth before he could continue. "Alright, you're touching too sensitive territory there! Anymore, that's going to be an insult to Ren, okay?"

"Right." Brett nodded as Nick uncovered his mouth. "Well, the point is… Japanese is not a prude race."

How did they get to that conclusion from taking off kimono again?

"They're not good with skinship though, Kyouko-chan obviously isn't."

"Yeah, but still… your theory that Japanese are covert pervert is a bit hard to process. I mean… Kyouko-chan is polite, soft-spoken, and traditional… such a gap would be moe though."

Ren tuned out the rest of their discussion. He sorely regretted listening even any of it. He really regretted it… especially when he remembered promising to visit Touya Residence to have a meal in their off day, and as he was fate's favorite toy, her parents and brother weren't at home. They were visiting a cousin of Akiko's who just gave birth, and Kyouko was too busy to join them in Aomori.

His manager teased him relentlessly, and he was too annoyed to care. Until Yashiro implied he shouldn't turn to a wolf when they were alone. "Ren! I am just joking, why did you give me that face? Ren? Are you dying?"

He was, and he desperately hoped when he rang the door Kyouko would appear in western clothes. No such luck, she appeared in pale pink kimono with purple butterfly and pale gold obi. Her ebony hair was pulled to a bun, exposing her graceful column of neck. "Welcome, senpai… thank you for coming."

Coming here was suicide, that's for sure.

"What's with that face?" She asked as she led him through the corridor of her house, "You looks pained like a lamb I led to slaughter, it's just lunch senpai…"

As usual she perceived his emotion perfectly then misunderstood it comically. "Ah… no, I always like your food."

"Then, you will finish them." She grinned at him mischievously, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear before her hand slid down from her collar to her lap.

An innocent gesture that drew his attention to her kimono, those layered silk garment. She was not wea-

"Is there any stain in my kimono or something?" She asked, looking down at her front on confusion.

Her lowering gaze at her chest made him recalling what Brett said about girl in kimono not wearing any underwear. Which made sense considering modern bra helped women to look shapely, kimono in the other hand was hiding them. Still… the thought she was covered up more than women in western clothes but no bra was still not good for his mind. Suddenly all those layers in kimono felt like they were covering less than a bra to Ren, which was a ridiculous notion!

"And now you look at me as if you're in pain." His lady love who somehow manage to be sexy while covered up from neck down told him mercilessly. "Pardon me, but what are you looking at?" She raised an eyebrow at him quizzically.

"Nothing!"

Now both eyebrows were raised, before they went down again in a frown that marred her fair face. "What's going on? Usually you would say something like, you're just looking at how happy I am when eating, or something about my pretty face."

At the time like this Ren couldn't appreciate her sharp observation. "No, it's just your kimono…" Crap, he slipped!

"My kimono?" She echoed, looking down at her traditional attire. "What about it?"

"It looks very nice on you." Was Ren's instinctive answer as a gentleman.

Kyouko gave him a deadpan look, "Thanks, but I am sure that's not what on your mind. You know I don't buy your gentleman's nonsense most of the time, and I am not starting now."

She was angry!

"Senpai, if you're lying to me…"

She was seriously angry! "I am just… wondering how hard it is to take it off!"

"Huh?"

Why did he say that so honestly?! Now she was going to accuse him as a pervert! Wait, he was one… when she was concerned but! This could only be worse if he asked if she wore anything beneath them.

"You're wondering how to undress kimono?" She repeated with a raised eyebrow.

He was doomed, she would erase his existence from her heart! She would hate him and he would join Sho-chan and her mother on the list.

"Alright."

His brain stopped working, unable to process what she just said. Alright? _ALRIGHT?!_

"As long as you finish your meal." She pointed at his mostly abandoned food. "I will show you how." She offered with a smirk that was so Mio-like.

* * *

He was not sure how but he managed to finish his meal, and for once he couldn't remember the taste of food Kyouko cooked for him. On his mind her last sentence echoed like crazy, _'I will show you how' I will show you.' Show… show… you…_

His brain came to a halt, heart pounding like crazy when the shoji door opened and Kyouko entered the living room with a mannequin, and a kimono wrapped in rice paper. "I bring them… then let's the lesson begin."

What?

"What are they for?" He asked in confusion.

"To demonstrate how to put on kimono and take it off of course." She announced bluntly.

There was a long silence as his brain rebooted, and he let out a dumb sounding. "Oh."

Then she laughed she put the mannequin and kimonos down, "You're not expecting a strip show from me, are you?"

Fortunately she had her back on him, so she didn't see his tomato like face. So it was one of the comical misses again, of course Kyouko-chan was not going to strip her kimono. "No, of course not... are you getting your expectation up because of what I said?" He asked, falling back to his usual routine of tease to dodge.

She rolled her eyes when she glanced at him, steadying the mannequin. "Well, we're going to play dress up with this doll though… and strip it off."

Ren was just happy he dodged the bullet and play along, it was useful after all. It relieved him that she thought he wanted to know how to put on male kimono and hakama. Something he didn't think to learn before because with how westernized Japan nowadays it was common for people aside from those with traditional background or profession to have no idea how to put on kimono.

Good for her to know how to put on male kimono so she could- Wait… How did she know how to put on male clothes?!

"It's simple to put on male kimono, I am a little worried since I only ever help Aki-kun but the size doesn't matter ha ha ha…"

Of course, she helped her brother and that was how she knew. He really had to clear his mind of worldly thought, and for today at least he had to be monk like and took everything she said in innocent manner she meant it-

"That take care of male attires, let's move on to female kimono." She announced as she pulled out third kimono that undoubtedly one of hers.

His eyes widened in shock, "Why?"

"Well… why not?" She asked back at him with the most innocent expression that had to be criminal. No one should have that kind expression when she was attempting to teach a man, one in love with her no less how to strip those gorgeous garment off of her fair body.

She took his silence as a yes and started to dress the mannequin with kimono, it didn't help the color was pale pink like one she wore only with wisteria and butterfly pattern. He was not sure if he pay any attention on how she put the kimono on.

"And this pin is to make sure the kimono collar didn't slip off and as you can see, I add towel too. I have tiny waist so I need the extra layer." Why she had to told him that tiny detail?!

But his mind was on the verge breaking when she instructed him how to remove the kimono, started from the obi. It didn't help the mannequin had no head and shorter than Kyouko, as her head popped up from behind the doll. He was not sure if his brain was still working properly when Kyouko's nimble finger slip the gorgeous kimono off of the mannequin so gracefully, it was erotic.

Somehow he managed to survive the day, all his questions about kimono answered without prompting. Yes, traditionally women didn't wear panties but nowadays they do. They didn't wear bra, that was true but there was a special underwear for that, which she also wore- _she implied it-_ and it was comfortable. Somehow she managed to slip trivia in, that geisha's kimono had slightly different as it exposed neck because it meant to be seductive.

He went home as quick as he could and took the coldest shower he ever had. Before his mind wandered to less than innocent territory and he wouldn't be able to face her for days _again._

* * *

Ren of course had no idea by the time he left this conversation took place in Touya residence. He was cooling off in his kondo and blissfully unaware. "Thank you for telling me Winston-san… you guys have the silliest topic to talk about when alcohol get to you." Kyouko told him, eyes rolling exasperatedly

" _Hey! I am helping you, Kyouko-chan! Ren wants to know but uncomfortable to ask, because you know… you might mistake him for a pervert."_

"Well… can you blame me? Most girl would think so if a man ask how to remove the clothes she is wearing, I mean… type of clothes that she is wearing exactly at the moment..."

" _True."_

"What project that need this kind of info anyway? Contrary to what you believe our drama is very modest, even kissing scene is rare…" As a modest girl who aspired to be an actress that was one of many things she checked first.

Nick laughed sheepishly, _"Nah… my girlfriend's birthday present project?"_

"So, you're deliberately messing with senpai because if you ask me I will not let you off so easily?" Damn pervert, thinking kimono as exotic garment that would be interesting for racy stuff!

" _Kinda… but hey! Ren is the only guy you won't kill for asking, Kyouko-chan! Beside… I am helping you guys, you know!"_

She frowned, "Helping us with what?" She asked, going against her hesitation to pry on guy's talk.

" _Never mind, one day… Ren would thank me a lot. He perhaps will even name his firstborn after me! Remember I call the first dib to be your first kid's godfather!"_ Nick exclaimed happily, _"Good night Kyouko-chan! Have a nice dream, or just dream of Ren, it's the same thing really."_

Click

Kyouko stared at her phone, frowning. "How suspicious but…" Considering what she was teaching to her senpai today… "None of my business, especially as a woman I better off not knowing."

Some things was better off unknown to her.

"Wait…" Nick said Ren would thank him a lot and named his first kid after Nick, and he called first dib to be _her_ child's godfather. "...That pervert is messing with _us_ today, didn't he?"

What Kyouko didn't know, the same thing held true for Ren who every time he saw her in kimono lamented the fact he lost another way to cope with his feeling and desire for Kyouko. It didn't help now his dream was getting detailed on how to undress her. Especially now he knew taking it off was not uncomplicated at all, contrary to popular belief since it was a hassle to put it on. All it takes was to take off the clamp that usually placed slightly below the chest part under the outer layer to get the collar to loosen. He should've never learned how to take that damned kimono and obi off.

Damn it.

* * *

 **(-_-)/~~~ ciao ciao**

 **And again** (*￣m￣) **I am really sorry for the delay!**


End file.
